Dimensional Guardian: Book I: Dragoon
by XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX
Summary: A gunmaker is far from normal. Now, what happens when he finds out about himself in another world with no guns? Will he find himself, a way back home, or will he even want to go back home? Does he have a choice in the matter? Or is he stuck in a world not his own? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, this idea has been stewing in my head. It's going to span a LONG time, considering all that is going through it.

For those of you familiar with Uzumaki Heritage: Narutard's Dream, I will say, right here and now, that it's going to be scrapped. I'm sorry, but I can't continue it. Not with the way I had it. Basic premise is similar, but there are too many differences between the plot of this one, and that one.

So, a bit of background in this one may be wanted, if only to see the true difference between the two.

First, Whereas Jared Uzumaki went when he was 10 with his age reversed, this one won't have an age reversal, and it starts with the main OC at 22.

Second, whereas that one begun with the Naruto series, this one starts elsewhere, and with no enhancements to start.

Third: Uzumaki Heritage provided a choice at the beginning. You'll find, in this chapter, there was no choice in the matter. This one was drafted.

Fourth, those of you familiar with the Metroid series, Samus always manages to lose the majority of her suit's abilities at the beginning of each game. It's a similar premise here. The only thing he will keep are completely mental capabilities and his physical abilities, Natural abilities and weapons. Memories are considered completely mental. Abilities not tied to the world he's in will be restricted to the max, but is possible for him to relearn, and retrain.

Finally, there will be another OC joining along the way, and there was a poll concerning said OC on my profile, regarding Dragoons.

Anyway, without further adieu, let us begin.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except OCs. Even some of their abilities I don't own.

**Chapter 1**

A man woke up in a forest.

The man was 22 years old, pretty skinny, though if you looked closely, he had a small amount of self-defense training, if his slight muscles were anything to go by. He was wearing Bright blue jeans, and had a Black shirt that had a wolf howling at the moon while on a ridge. He had Nike High top shoes which were grey, black and had yellow in spotted places. His hair was black, somewhat spiked, and slightly unruly. His eyes were brown, and his skin tone a bright tan. He also had a slight mustache, looking eerily similar to a Hitler 'stache. He had no beard, seemingly clean shaven.

He quickly thought, _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ He then looked up. _'And is that a moon in the middle of the day?'_ Indeed, there was a moon right next to the sun. It also had what seemed to be netting around it. _'come to think of it, it seems familiar. Now, where have I seen a netted moon? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Anyway, judging by the position of the sun.'_ He looked in one direction. _'that should be north. Something's telling me to go west, though.'_ He turned to what his mind deemed the right direction. _'something's calling me there. I don't know what, but I know it's there, and it's calling me. Maybe it'll help me find my answers, as to where I am.'_

And so, he walked off, not realizing he hadn't even eaten yet.

It wasn't long before what seemed to be a large flying rat swooped down at him, which he narrowly dodged. "What the hell?!" He looked at the thing which landed on a perch, glaring menacingly at him. "Is that a flying squirrel?"

It jumped and went to strike him again, which he had dodged to the side, much more prepared this time. He rolled, and found himself next to what seemed to be a sword stabbed into a stone, which he barely noticed. _'What is this? A figment of my imagination? Now I'm thinking of Disney movies.'_

His mind was beginning to run a mile a minute, taking in everything, and time seemed to slow down. He grabbed the handle of the sword nearby with one hand, almost instinctively, not counting on anything. Before he knew it, the sword left the stone, and he swung in one fluid movement. In doing so, he cut off the rat's head, causing it to fall to the ground. His mind calmed down after a bit, realizing the danger was over for the moment. He then looked at the sword in his hand, just now realizing it was there. Then, it seemed to glow.

For some reason, he smiled. As if it felt right in his hand. _'I guess all those fencing and kendo lessons helps somewhere. I'm actually glad my mother talked me into it. I always was observant. Still, not even she knew just how observant I was. The Shadow of Call of Duty is unknown to everyone. In reality, it's me. And guy who always stayed in the background. Watching Listening. Seeing.'_ His thought process stopped as he looked around, thinking someone was there. His skills in kendo and fencing had helped him to learn when someone was watching him.

He had already realized that he was in unfamiliar territory, so letting down his guard was not a good idea. He looked around but realized that no one was watching him. Instead, something was going on nearby. He didn't know what, but he had decided to check it out.

When he found out what it was, he wished he hadn't.

Right in front of him, there was a destroyed caravan. It seemed like a horse drawn carriage, but there were no longer any horses. There was only one woman left, and several unconscious men in armor. They seemed to be knights, and only 3 were conscious. Two males and one female. The female gave off the vibe of royalty. The two males were lowly thugs. Still, he realized that they didn't have much, and there was a fight here. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going to happen.

And he didn't like it one bit. He snuck up behind them both, silently telling the woman not to do anything to give him away. She realized what was going on, and that he was about to backstab them both. He stabbed one of them through the Right lung, earning the attention of the other one as he pulled it back out, barely managing to block the sword of the opponent, somewhat surprised at the speed.

He spoke in what seemed to be poor English "You killed my brother! Prepare to die!"

The bandit charged and struck again, but it was parried, and he was stabbed in the stomach, before the sword was twisted. It didn't take long for the bandit to lose the life in his eyes. He was breathing heavily, as he fell to his knees.

He then threw up, the sword clattering at his side. One of the knight, conscious, but unable to move, saw this, and realized something. _'That was his first kill? How did he do so that easily?'_

After he was done hurling, he looked at the woman apologetically. "S-sorry. I just... can't stand... rapists. Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thank you. I... I owe you a debt."

The man sighed, as he picked up his sword, that felt right. Now that he had time, he looked at it more closely. The sword was a single edge. 3 feet 7 inches long blade, a cross guard hilt, with a leather handle. The pommel just looked like like normal bronze. The blade was a deep black. All in all, a pretty basic sword. However, he may not have seen it, but he felt that this sword was anything _but_ basic. He knew that it was hiding something. He didn't know what, but he knew.

He sighed, as he put it at his side. "You mind helping me out, then? I have no idea where I am, or what's going on. The last thing I remember before waking up in this forest..." He trailed off. _'Now that I think about it, what did that guy mean? Dimensional planes are shifting and you are needed, my ass. I don't even know what the hell that means, though I have a few guesses.'_ "I honestly don't know how I got here, or where _here_ is. All I know is, I walking down a street trying to home after getting some errands done, but the next thing I know, I black out and wake up in this forest."

The woman nodded. "It would be rude to call you by anything other than your name. What is your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone theirs."

"You do not know who I am?"

The man shrugged. "I have an idea, but it's impossible at the moment."

"I am the Queen of these lands. My name is Theresa. Do you not recognize me?"

The gears in his head started moving. _'Wait. Theresa. Queen. Moon in the middle of the day...'_ He looked at the moon in the sky. _'Oh no. Please tell me I'm wrong.'_

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "My name is Jared, though people usually call me Shadowwind." He then sighed, and looked at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but am I in the country of Millie Seseau, on the continent of Endiness?"

"So you do know where you are." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

He hung his head. "This just got a lot more complicated." He then looked up. "Now how am I gonna get home?" He shook the thought out of his mind and looked back at her. "Sorry about any confusion, but I wasn't entirely sure as to where I was, until you gave me your name. And I was hoping that theory was wrong. Turns out it was right, and I'm stuck in a place that only exists in fantasy where I'm from."

"Explain." She said, not realizing the guard was still conscious.

"Where I'm from there are 7 continents. None of them go by the name Endiness. Endiness is nothing more than a location in a game. A game I had thoroughly beaten 3 times." Then a thought crossed. "Have you taken in a girl named Luanna yet? It may help me figure out _when_ I came to."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"Look, If I'm right, and I'm in that game, I need to know when I was placed. Meaning, before, during, or after said game. And then make an accurate guess as to how long I would have here before, pardon my language, shit hits the fan. If it's before, I have to figure out how much time I have until it begins. If during, I have to find out where the characters are at. If after, I would just need the directions to one of the areas where I figure they would be at."

The queen pondered this. "No, she is still living with her parents. I was on my way back to my palace, which I assume you know of?"

Jared nodded. "Crystal Palace. Deningrad. How about Miranda? Or do you even know of her yet?"

She nodded slightly. Jared sighed. _'Okay, so I have at least 18 years until the game starts. She hasn't taken in Luanna, meaning Neet has not been destroyed yet.'_ Then a thought occurred to him. _'Wait, that means that Dart's parents aren't dead yet. And neither is Rose. Shana hasn't been born.'_

"The name Dart Feld ring any bells? Probably lives in Neet?"

She nodded slightly. "Why do you want to know?"

he sighed. _'Okay, it's at most 23 years until the game begins. '_

"Do you know how old he is?" She nodded. "I know he's between birth and 5 years old, if things turn out like the game, but I'm not sure if the history in the game is similar to the reality, so I'm pretty much going by ear at the moment."

"He's 3."

he looked up. "20 years."

"Come again?" Theresa narrowed her eyes again.

He looked at her. "If you don't mind, I would like to be trained as one of your knights for a while. I think it may help me out in the years to come. I may not know how to get home, but I'll figure it out in time. Either way, I'll need something to do, and learning the ways of the Knights would probably help me help this world when the time comes. I was brought here for a reason. I may not know what it is, but whatever it is, I know it's important. It's best if I'm ready when that reason rears its ugly head."

"Take her... home..." they both turned in surprise to the nearby knight. "Guard her... Get her back... Your majesty... I see it... he is... trustworthy... He will help... As for you... hold honor..."

"Hold honor, save lives, protect that which cannot be rebuilt." Jared replied. The knight nodded weakly. "What about you? You'll need medical treatment."

"No time... Get her... out of here... they weren't alone. If they... strike, don't hold back...Get her home safely. I beg of you."

"What about you?" Jared asked, kneeling next to him.

"I am finished. There are no treatment centers nearby. By the time we got to one, I would already be dead."

Jared looked down. "I... understand. I'll do as you ask." he stood up, before walking back towards the sword, which was on the ground next to Theresa. He picked it up, and took up a face he rarely used. If anyone in his family saw him with that face, they'd realize that he was no longer playing the kid. _'This is serious. No holding back. Time to do things right. If I fail, I die. If I get her back safely, then I live. I'll have to pull on everything I have and then some. I only hope I can pull it off.'_ He shook his head, looking at his sword. _'No. I can pull it off. I _must _pull it off. There is no middle ground here.'_ his mind made up, he held out a hand to Theresa, helping her up. "We should get moving. I don't know if they called for any sort of back up, but I don't want to wait here to find out. It's best if we keep moving." He looked to the sky. "If I'm not mistaken, we should be heading west, meaning," He pointed down the trail. "That's the direction we want to go."

She nodded her head. "You're right. That's the way we were heading." Jared nodded, and they both went down the road at a brisk pace, Jared careful and alert. It didn't take long for something to come to his attention, causing him to drag her into the nearby bushes, and holding a finger to her lips. 10 more bandits were running down the path they were traveling.

One of them spoke. "How hard is it to beat out 5 Knights? Sure they may be the best, but I thought 30 was more than enough to take them out and bring the bitch of a queen back!"

Jared raised an eyebrow at Theresa, which she replied with an accusatory look. He simply replied with a "whatever" look.

"What do you want to bet that the survivors are trying to rape her right now?" another questioned.

"500 Gold says they are." A third replied.

Theresa was about to speak her mind, before Jared stopped her from doing so. He mouthed a sentence. _"They want you. Stealth is important right now. I can not take them all without surprise on my side."_

She stayed back, reluctantly. They then left earshot, and he whispered to her. "Let's go. The sooner we get out of this forest, the better. And keep quiet. We can't risk them noticing us."

She nodded, though hesitant. "You're the only hope I have of getting out of here now, but don't think this will stay as is."

They started down the path, a bit faster than before. "Trust me. I know I can't command you to do anything normally. This situation requires more stealth than outright fights. I can't hold my own against too many without surprise on my side. I'm more familiar with one on one fights. Anything more I'd need to surprise them, and take advantage of it. If not, I'm as good as dead, and you're as good as captured."

"Then why take me back? Why not just leave me?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed slightly, mainly in confusion.

Jared didn't even look at her as they went down the path. "Because of that knight we left behind." At her silence he continued. "He entrusted your safety to me. As to why, I don't know. What I do know: I am probably your only means of getting out of here without being in chains or shackles, and the only one here to keep you from being raped several times over, at best. I don't know about you, but I'm not too open to the idea of anyone, royalty or not, getting raped. I hate rapists with a passion. Besides, I gave him my word. I'll get you back safely. Count on it."

She was silent, still slightly shocked at his admission. "What do you get out of this?"

"At the moment, nothing but my life and the satisfaction that I'm finally doing something worth doing." Jared didn't continue out loud. _'I may not have saved my friend from that bastard, but I have a chance to do good now. I am _NOT_ going to mess this up.'_

"No one does anything without proper motive."

"First, let's just focus on getting you out of this forest, and into the hands of your knights, and back to your home. Then we can worry about whatever is going on at the time."

"How do I know I can trust your word?"

"Did you trust that knight?" Jared asked her.

"I trust him. It's you I don't trust."

"Then trust that he knows what he's saying. He trusted me, even when he didn't know me. Foolish as it is, trust his decision. Even if you don't trust me, as long as you trust in his decision you'll be fine." Jared continued looking ahead, seeing another carriage surrounded by knights in armor. He was on guard, his sword brandished in front of him in a defensive stance. One of them looked familiar to him.

That one was in Red plate armor, and held a large Broadsword. They stared at each other. Their eyes realizing the threat the other held. Jared knew he'd lose if he went up against him just by stance and skill alone. He was good, but the guy in front of him was far beyond him.

The man spoke. "Who are you, and what are you doing with Queen Theresa?"

"Who wants to know?"

The man brandished the broadsword and pointed it at Jared. "That depends on who you are." He then saw something in Jared's eyes. _'Wait a minute... hesitance? He doesn't want to fight... then why does he have that sword?'_ His sword didn't waver in his thoughts, however. "Why do you carry a sword when you do not wish to fight?" He asked.

Jared's eyes did not waver much. His thoughts were of another point. _'He knows.'_ "Are you aware of a large band of thugs and bandits in the area?"

"You don't answer a question with a question."

"And you can tell that I'm not trusting anyone at the moment. Your point?"

The man simply stared ahead, before putting his sword up. "Sheath your sword. I see that we can talk peacefully, though you may not like any answers I give."

Jared scoffed a bit. "If I had a sheath, it would be simple."

His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. "You pulled that sword from an Orange stone, did you not?"

"Who knows? I wasn't looking at the time. I just saw the sword, pulled it out, and cut off a rat's head. Next thing I know, 2 bandits back there were about to rape Theresa here, I had to take them out, and now I'm trying to bring her home at the request of a knight."

He nodded. "You're heading to Deningrad. We're heading that way as well, but we're coming from Furni."

Theresa's eyes then widened as she recognized him. "I remember you now. Zieg, your wife is not happy you've been gone for so long."

He nodded sadly. "I'm aware. I'd much rather be with my son than working, but it's my job. It pays the bills."

Jared then nodded. "It may be beneficial for us to travel together. Better chance of survival. I may be good, but I'm nothing compared to you."

Zieg nodded. "You're right. You're not as dumb as you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jared then turned to Theresa, and they walked up to the caravan together. As they continued, Jared finally found his exhaustion, as nearly collapsed. Zieg caught him, and helped him to the carriage. "Not used to traveling are you?"

"Try walking with no food in your stomach for about 3 hours." Jared retorted.

"Hn. We'll have to get you something. How well can you use a sword?"

"I'm decent. But I have no experience in life or death battles until earlier. Before that, all my fights were regulated with rules. There was no killing in any of them, and the worst that was given was broken bones." Jared admitted.

"I see. You've got some experience, but you wouldn't be able to make a kill unless absolutely necessary."

"In a nutshell, yes."

Theresa watched this exchange, slightly wary but also confused. He wasn't being trusting of anyone before, but now he seems to trust Zieg. _'What is going on? Wait, he mentioned a game earlier. He recognized my name, maybe from said game. But I don't know of any game like that. Could it be that __Zieg has a part in it as well?'_ Then she remembered the question about Dart. _'Or is it Dart that has something to do with it? And Zieg was merely brought up?'_

Jared then got close to Zieg's ear and whispered something into it. She couldn't hear, but she knew that whatever he said struck a nerve in Zieg, turning a glare at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Theresa knows, as I already told her how. It's a much better indicator to knowing that I can't take you on. It may be better to bring up that subject in private. Because if it's true with you, then some other points may be true as well. Such as a black burst known by Micheal." Upon the recognition in Zieg's eyes, he nodded.

"If you have any information on her, then I should listen. After all, I thought she was dead all those years ago." Zieg admitted.

Jared nodded, seeing the crisis avoided for now. "Considering none of it is concrete at the moment, I couldn't say anything for sure. I'm only basing this off of a bunch of theories, none of which I have proof of. Better to get confirmation from the source, than basing things off a rumor."

"Then what is your theory?"

"She's alive. Her heart is destroyed, thinking you died all those years ago, and she's now after number 108 in human form. I estimate 2 years before she shows herself to the public, but she won't do so as herself."

"Then how will I know if it's her?"

"I don't know. I'm only going off on a tangent here. I have no idea as to when it will actually happen, aside from the Moon That Never Sets glaring red. That's the only clue I have as to time."

Zieg then pieced it together. "The Moon Child."

"That's the most likely target, if the theory is true."

Zieg sighed. "It's gonna be a massacre, isn't it?"

"Like I said, it's only if the Theory is true." Jared shrugged. "Unless I meet her in person, I can't say what's fact or crap."

They had just left the Evergreen forest, on the open road towards Deningrad. "We should make camp here." Zieg stated, everyone unpacked, as the sun was beginning to set.

As they did, Jared stayed near Theresa, only keeping a good eye on her every now and then. After the camp was set up, Zieg walked up to Jared. "You know how to hunt?"

"Vaguely. Not with a sword, though."

"Then come on. I'll show you the ropes." Zieg looked at the other two hired guards. "You two will have to watch over this camp." They both nodded, and Zieg, alongside Jared walked off, though Jared sent another glance at Theresa.

When they were out of earshot, Zieg explained a few things, and killed a few Flying rats, and catching a few smaller birds. They had taken everything back, and Zieg handed him a knife.

Jared then showed his skill in skinning, which was surprisingly high, to the surprise of the others. The meat was perfectly proportioned for everyone, and he took to cooking everything. "I've served feasts off of hunting, usually once or twice a year. It's fresh, it's somewhat tasty, and it definitely better than processed meat. I've been working things out on my own for a while. Hunting is pretty good, though only with certain weapons, which I doubt you've even heard of, much less seen in action." He turned his attention to the cooking meat, while looking at the traders with most of the oils, skins, and the like. "I'm pretty sure you could find a reasonable price for those."

"We could give you 80% of the proceeds for these." One of them stated.

"Thanks. I may need the local currency. I'm not from Endiness, to be honest. Where I'm from, we use paper for money." Jared admitted.

While the traders appraised the skins, and everything else, he continued watching the food cook, turning it over when necessary, he glanced at Theresa every now and then, just to be sure.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She questioned, earning everyone's attention.

"I told that knight that I would get you back home safely. I may not be doing so alone anymore, but I'm still making sure I keep to my word." He turned a stick. "for men without honor, are lower than dogs."

"Admirable." Zieg commented. "is there a reason for you to fight?"

"At the moment, the only reason I have... is not viable. My family and select few friends are probably going to worry about me, since I'm nowhere close to home. I doubt I'm even in the right universe. For now, I'll have to stick to one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Keep going until I find a way back. To do that, I have to find out the truth of a few things. I may have to get stronger to do so. If that's the case, I'll keep going. It doesn't matter what stands in my way. I'll find a way to deal with it, and move on." Jared answered.

"I see your determination to get the job done." Zieg pointed out. "You'll find a way."

"It's rare for me to want one thing this much. However, I know that nothing aside from something powerful enough to rival a God could do so, sadly enough."

"That won't stop you, I presume?"

"Not a snowball's Chance in hell." Jared smirked.

Zieg returned the smirk. He was about to speak up, when Jared announced that the food was ready. Everyone was satisfied with it, and some even complimented it. He handed a piece to Theresa. "Eat up. It may not be on a silver platter, but it's food nonetheless. Trust me. You'll need your strength."

Theresa took it, and followed their lead. She ended up with a somewhat surprised look. "For something cooked on a slightly barbaric way, this actually tastes pretty good."

"In other words, it tastes a lot better than you expected." Jared clarified, earning a nod. "to be honest, I don't have all the supplies needed for the full recipe. It usually tastes better than this. I've turned a Deer into a damn good dish with the right stuff. Working with what's on hand, this is probably the best I can give you."

"I might have pegged you as a cook, and not a fighter." Theresa admitted. "You're really good at it."

"22 years old, and I've been cooking things since I was 14. I've been hunting for that long, skinning since I was 15, and cooking what I catch for feasts, and there's always a compliment or 5. I'm a great cook for family reunions. Give me the right materials, and I can make some of the best dishes you'll ever taste. I'm no specialist, though. I can do just about anything given time and the right materials."

Zieg nodded in agreement. "Food's food. Can't argue that. Still, can't say you can't cook like a traveler."

Jared nodded. Theresa was starting to think over his achievements so far. _'Thinking back on it, he doesn't like to fight, but knows how to when he needs to. He stays by his word, no matter what it is. And he's a damn good cook. He might prove to be a valuable asset later on. Still, he has information that no one else should know, or even would. No one but me and Luanna's mother know that, should something happen to her, I was to take her in.'_

She had a small smile. "I believe you asked to go through the Knight's Training, Jared?"

Jared turned his attention to her and nodded. "I think you might actually do some good. Perhaps I was wrong about you at first."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks for the chance." Jared had a small smile himself. He then got up and stabbed his sword in the ground, before sitting with his back to it, his eyes closed. His breathing evened out and he was asleep quickly.

Zieg noticed immediately. "He's mentally exhausted. He needs the rest."

"Zieg, why do you trust him so much?" Theresa questioned. "It's not like he can blackmail you."

Zieg shook his head. "It's not blackmail. Nor is it extortion. He has information that could be beneficial to me, regarding an old friend I once thought dead. She was a comrade in arms... Claire was my second Fiance, but my first wife."

"Claire will not like that."

"She's already aware of it. She even knows the name of my first fiance. She doesn't know anything about how she looked when I last saw her, or the last time I even saw Rose."

"Your first fiance?" Zieg nodded. "And Claire knows of this?"

"Had to tell her. Didn't feel right keeping it out of the loop ever since that falling out with my memento. You know, the time I went berserk?"

"Oh that? That reminds me. What's so special about it?"

"It was something everyone in our group had. It was a part of us. Rose had one, I have one, and so did the other 5. Our group always had 7 members. Never more. As far as I knew, I was the only one left alive. Now he comes with news that rose just might be alive. I may not be able to marry her now, but at the very least I could do is be friends with her again."

"Claire definitely won't like that." Theresa admitted. "but how does he know what is accurate and what isn't?"

"He doesn't. But any chance to reunite with a friend that I know I can trust I would take. She knows me well enough for that. He himself isn't sure of the validity of the Theories but he isn't ruling out the possibility of it being true. As much as I believe she _couldn't_ be alive, I can't help but hope she is. I know I can trust Rose with my back. Far more than I could Claire, to be honest. Sadly, Rose and I have experience in battle together. The 2 of us could take on an entire battalion together, with no one else on our side. We trust each other and have fought together enough to know that we can handle an entire battalion on our own. 25 to 1 says we do so unscathed."

"Is she really that good of a fighter?" Theresa asked.

"Better, actually." Zieg looked at Jared. "He may not be sure, but he knows of the possibility. Any possibility is better than none."

"Loyal to a friend. That's just like you." She admitted.

He nodded. "I should get some sleep. You don't have to worry with me around. I can pick up any danger before it reaches us. You should hit the sack too." He grabbed a bed roll, and laid it out for her. "Use my bed roll. I'll take a page out of Jared's book for this one. It's not the first time I've done it, either."

Theresa did just that, while Zieg stabbed his sword into the ground, and doing the same as Jared.

-the next morning-

Everyone had started waking up, seeing that Jared was cooking some fish, as the sun rose. Theresa woke up with the sun, her back somewhat stiff, as it usually is while sleeping in her carriage.

"It could be worse, Theresa." Jared said, as only Zieg was up aside from them both. "I'm glad Zieg gave you a bedroll. Using a sword like the back of a chair can be a lot more painful than a firm mattress."

"How would you know that? A mattress is expensive."

"Not from Endiness, remember?" Jared tapped his temple. "Mattresses are commonplace where I'm from. Only those in poverty don't have them, and even then, some can find better places to sleep than the bare ground."

"How would you know this?"

"It helps when you find crazy kids that run away from home a lot. Despite being 1 to 5 years older than them, they still consider me a better father than their real parents. I help them out, and give them back to their parents. More often than not I have to get them to see what they don't want to see, first. Only when you see everything will you find the truth."

"Sometimes, people even go insane trying to find it." They both turned to Zieg, who was dragging a dead Forest runner. "Think you can cook this?"

"Sure. Just like a peacock. Following the same procedure as you would chicken meat is good too." Jared admitted. Together, the two plucked and set it up. As the rest woke up. "Breakfast is ready. Salmon cooked to a crisp, chicken breasts and wings, with dried Chicken feet. Compliments of a Forest Runner."

As everyone ate, everyone was pleased with the current batch of food. "Sorry if something tastes bad. I may have overshot a few of the fish."

No one complained, commenting it was all good. Then, everyone started packing up, about an hour after the sun rose. Theresa got into the wagon, while Jared, Zieg and the two other guards walked on either side.

Jared had the strange sword on his back, but not holding onto it, nor was it strapped down. Zieg noticed it as he put it there, and smirked a bit. _'Probably heard it from Reaper in the first place. Serres was right on the fact that sword is cursed. Only one who would be unaffected by the curse would be able to remove it from the stone.'_

He then picked up a few bandits up ahead. The moment he did, however, Jared had already pulled his sword, Reaper, as he learned its name was, from his back, and he was tense. The others were thinking he was paranoid, but Zieg knew that he had noticed as well. "Zieg?"

"I can't get a good number."

"But you know they're there, right?" He earned a nod. "Good. There are 8 incoming."

"How can you tell?" Zieg questioned.

"You try taking out deer from 90 feet with pinpoint accuracy. I've faked a deer's death like that. _On purpose_." Jared admitted. "My eyesight is better than most would believe, because of long range shots like that. I may not have the weaponry, but I sure as hell didn't lose my eyesight."

Zieg nodded, his sword ready. The other two had their weapons ready. One had a pair of knuckle blades, and the other had pulled out a longsword, single edge.

The bandits made it to them, and Jared and Zieg struck the moment they got close enough. Jared's sword, Reaper, glowed, as it struck one of them. The blow was just a glance. Barely scratched the skin. Small cut.

And the man fell to the ground, dead. Jared didn't have time to contemplate, considering he heard the words "Mortal Danger" before he struck. It was faint, but it was there. He figured he would investigate it later.

Jared had taken out 3, Zieg had taken out 3, and the other 2 took one each. Zieg looked at Jared. "How did you get that one with a mere glancing blow?"

Jared looked at Reaper. "I heard the words Mortal Danger, right before I struck. My sword glowed, and I had struck a blow. It was only glancing blow, nowhere near being fatal. I think... I think I figured out why my sword is far from basic, like I thought when I first inspected it. It looks basic, but I _knew_ it was far from it. Now, I see one reason why. Still getting the feeling that there's more."

"It explains why the smith that forged it called it Reaper." Zieg admitted. "There probably is more. You'll have to get used to him. Bond with him. Trust in him. Only then will you reach the true capacity with him."

Jared looked at Zieg and nodded. _'I know of Mortal Danger. But a sword that could use it shouldn't even be on Endiness! They reside on Weyard!'_

"_Hey! I was made here, and based on some guy calling himself an Adept. Said he combined the powers of 2 blades and put them in me."_ Said the voice he recognized.

He put Reaper on his back. _'You're Reaper, aren't you?'_ He thought.

"_Got it in one. The guy in red is right. But even he doesn't know much about my abilities. Both blades I have gained power from are from Weyard, just like the smith that forged me. He never found a way back."_ Reaper replied.

Jared nodded slightly, unnoticed to all but Zieg, who was smiling. _'Hey, Reaper?'_

"_What?"_

_'Do you know which blades he based your abilities off of? I may be able to narrow down some of the potential abilities if I knew that.'_

"_Sol and Gaia. That's all I know."_

_'Sun and Earth... Something's not right. Those two blades, to my knowledge don't unleash Mortal Danger. Still, Power charge, Centurion, Meggido, Titan Blade, Sky Diver are a few that I can remember. Then there's Terra Strike, I think.'_

"_How would you know this?"_

_'Where I'm from, Weyard is part of a game, as is Endiness. Though, Weyard has 3 games, while Endiness has one. Any chance the Adept is alive?'_

"_Not likely. I've been stuck in that stone for centuries. You were chosen, and brought here for a reason. I'm here to help out, I guess. As you get stronger, so will I. I'm tied to you now, after all."_

_'Good to know.'_ Jared then spots something in the distance. _'I think we're coming up on our destination. I'll talk to you later, Reaper.'_

"_Sure thing, man. Just let me know, and I'll probably talk your mind into oblivion."_

_'Smarter and dumber people have tried. No one has shut down my brain through talking. You're welcome to try, though.'_

"hey Zieg? I think I see the palace."

"You're not the only one." He replied. "From the looks of it, we've got about an hour's worth of travel left."

"Finally." Theresa sighed in relief. "I was wondering how long it would take."

"Well, at least you're not like my annoying brother. He'd constantly be saying things like, "Are we there yet?" and such." Jared admitted.

"That would get annoying after a while." Zieg commented.

"Try having to listen to that for 4 hours straight."

"Sorry man." One of the nameless guards commented.

"Eh, I learned to ignore him. He may have been a bit of an idiot, but he's family. Can't change that." Jared waved him off. "Either way, we're not home free yet. We've only had one Bandit attack. That's too little, if you ask me. Stay on guard, there might be more."

They were 30 minutes out when they were attacked by a group of 30 Bandits. "I figured as much." He muttered. He drew Reaper, and waited. They got close to the caravan, he swung, and they went down.

"_Get in close!"_ He heard Reaper. _"Mortal Danger!"_

He swung wide, and glanced 3 of them, all of which fell dead, their spirits drained. It took a while, but they had all went down. Jared was surprised he only had a small scratch from when one through a knife at him. He was panting. "We should get moving."

Zieg was about to retort, but he held up his hand. "No. The sooner we get to Deningrad, the better off we'll be. Queen Theresa is our biggest priority here. I can work through exhaustion. It's not the first time I did." He then looked at his shirt that had been cut in that fight. "I'm honestly surprised my shirt hasn't fallen apart yet. It's not made for wear and tear. I guess those lessons did pay off." _'I've been drawing more on Fencing than I have Kendo, but both have been of good use. Maybe I should combine the two.'_

"_Probably a good idea. You never know what you'll find."_ Reaper pointed out.

_'Good point. Still, I should find out if I'm right about Rose. I'll need someone to teach me how to use an actual blade, and you seem to fit her choice in weaponry.'_

"_Maybe later. For now, learn what you can."_

Jared nodded mentally. They continued to walk towards Deningrad. It only took 20 minutes after he finished the conversation, because there were several Knights coming out. They were about to check the cargo, when Jared signaled for Theresa to come out. She did just that, and the guards nearly gasped.

"I'm sorry if I worried you all." She said.

"Your majesty!" The knights bowed. Zieg hid his smirk, as did Jared. "I got you back home, like I was asked to. I'd stay on the safe side and stick to Deningrad for a while, if I were you."

Theresa looked at Jared, and then at the captain. "captain, take this young man to the barracks. He'll be joining for the Knight Training. He helped out in an incident, stopping bandits from getting me after my guard was taken out. He has potential. I think we should get him on the right track."

The knights stood up, and examined him. "He doesn't look like much, but if you say so."

Jared then looked at Theresa. "if you don't mind, I think I should look around first. You know, get the lay of the land? I'm still new to Endiness, after all."

Theresa nodded. "I'm aware of that. They'll help you out in that regard. Considering you kept you word so far, I believe we need to repay you somehow."

Zieg nodded. "His potential is almost unlimited. The Knighthood will be a good start, but will not bring out the best of him. I have the feeling he'll be more powerful than me one day. I only hope I'm alive to see it happen."

"You flatter me, but I can only get as strong as my body can handle." Jared replied. The knights nodded, and Jared followed them, with Theresa at his side.

They had reached the Palace, while the library was nearby. "I will be fine from here. I have to see Miranda. She needs to know that I'm fine. Thank you, Jared, for your help."

"You're welcome." was the reply.

One of the knights looked at him. "You have an idea as to why her majesty was in a merchant caravan?"

"Yeah. Bandits attacked her own. One of the knights had survived for me to get there. There were two still alive and relatively unscathed. The last knight was unable to move, and asked me to get her home. I didn't want to leave him behind, but I could tell we didn't really have much time as it was. We ran into them while trying to evade the bandits. I knew I wouldn't be able to take on more than a few at once, so we stuck together, where they had more experienced guards than myself. It was a stroke of luck that we had run into them. If we didn't, there would've been more attacks, and we probably wouldn't have made it here. Even if someone else says otherwise, especially Queen Theresa, I know my own limits. I wouldn't have been able to hold them off and still protect her. Not if the initial body count was included. There were 30 bandits and 5 knights at the wreckage. 1 knight could barely move as it was, and the two bandits, well, you can figure out what they were about to do to her. I intervened, and got her out of there as best as I could. I was doing things that I haven't done that easily before in a place I've never truly been to before."

"6 to 1 odds?" One knight mumbled. "Those bandits are getting smarter."

"I'll show you around." The captain stated. "You say you're new to Endiness, so I might as well show you around. Everyone else, go back to your patrol routes. I'll handle him."

They all saluted and left. The two walked around, while Jared absorbed everything around. His mind was working overtime, trying to burn a mental map into his head. After the main tour of city, they walked back towards the palace, where the Barracks was. The knight looked at him. "My name is Barona. I'm one of the few females in the Knighthood. I must say I'm surprised you were only curious about your surroundings, and not me."

"Well, I'm a firm believer of Gender and Racial Equality. Male or female doesn't matter to me. Anyone can be what they want to be, as long as they have the will to go through with it. Most others that I've met... aren't like that. I'm called Shadow for a reason. Sometimes I'm called Shadowwind, but only those that have seen me fight on a windy day know why."

"I like you already, kid. I only hope you can handle the Boot camp. Once you get through that, I'll see about getting you transferred to my unit." Barona said.

"I'd appreciate it. You're a lot nicer than most would believe, but you can probably be even more ruthless when you have to be. People like you are better than completely emotionless warriors, and those that can't see the truth. I would probably enjoy being under your command." Jared said as they entered the barracks, where a bunch of young teenagers were.

"You'll be staying here for now. When you're done with the "boot camp" you'll be assigned to a squad. Your duties will follow the Squad from there. Good luck. You'll need it." Barona said to him.

Jared nodded, and turned to the others, before finding no empty beds, so he went to a wall, stabbed his sword into the ground, and sat with his back to it. The others watched him, most with envy as they weren't issued weapons.

"What makes you so special that you get a weapon on the first day?" One of them nearly demanded.

Jared simply ignored the guy, already out of it. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you little..." someone had a hand on his shoulder. It was one of the other guys. "That sword is not standard issue." He turned his head slowly, to find a much larger man in Heavy Platemail armor.

"S-sir...?"

"I'm already aware of his situation. He is here by the request of Queen Theresa after getting her away from the same bandits that killed her guard. That was the sword he had on him when he did so. The only reason we haven't taken it from him is because we cannot due to what that sword is. Besides, can't you tell he's asleep? He just got in today."

That instantly started murmuring. "Silence!" The man shouted, shutting all of them up. "he will be trained with other weapons, but when he is done here, by MY standards, he will be able to use his own sword. Let him rest for today. Tomorrow, however, is another story."

-the next day-

The man walked in as everyone was asleep. Jared opened his eyes, and saw the man perfectly, even though the sun had yet to rise. Then came the wake up call. "Wake up maggots!" Everyone was immediately up and making their beds. Jared simply stood up, and put Reaper on his back. He was calm, like he was the eye of a hurricane.

Everyone else was scrambling around, trying to make things perfect. "An hour before dawn... Early morning training?"

"So, the new guy wants to be bold and question me?"

"No sir. I was simply wondering what the training schedule was like. That way I can compare it to my old one back home."

"You may be a big shot with the Queen, but until you're done here, you're _still_ one my maggots. You will sleep when I say sleep. When I say jump, you don't ask how high. You jump as high as you can. I say strip, you strip. I say suck my dick, you get down and suck. Am I clear?!"

Jared went for an American Army Salute. Back Straight, shoulders back, stomach in, feet at a 45 degree angle, left arm at the side, the thumb on the seam of his pants, which hadn't changed since he got to Endiness. His left arm was giving the standard full hand salute: four fingers outstretched, thumb underneath. "Sir yes, sir!" _'Man am I glad for Army JROTC. They may do things differently here, but the premise is still the same.'_ he continued with thoughts.

If the man was surprised, he didn't show it. _'This is more than just a brat. Seems like some of the rumors are true. Let's see how many of them are. I heard from the Honorary Knight Zieg that he has an unbreakable will. I intend to put it to the test. There is no one I haven't been able to break.'_ He thought. "You will refer to me as Drill Sergeant, or Sir. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" Jared replied, in the same voice. It was loud and Clear.

The rest were standing in a straight line, as the man walked and inspected each bed. Nodded silently, he turned to everyone else. "Alright! Outside! Move it move it move it!" They all filed out, and went into what seemed to be an arena, Jared simply followed the others. He was given half-plate armor, which restricted his movements. And the added weight was also unfamiliar.

The Drill Sergeant walked up. "Form ranks!" Jared watched, and did what the others did, already completely awake, unlike most of the others. "50 Push ups! Go!"

They went through them all, at their own pace. Jared was the third to finish, and stayed in the front leaning rest position, unlike the others that finished. "You! Why haven't you gotten up?"

Jared then replied. "You did not say to get up when done, Drill Sergeant."

He then smirked. _'Well I'll be. He's actually different than most of these maggots. Some military experience. Probably nothing too big, even though he is familiar with the way they work.'_

"Get up and stand up!"

"Sir yes sir!" He then got up in two steps: Feet in, and torso up. It was harder than usual, mainly because of the armor he was wearing. They went through several more exercises without eating breakfast, which Jared was used to. Just not with the armor. It was an hour after sunrise that Theresa had woken up, and spotted Jared running the track alongside the others. He was in the middle of the pack, and Miranda walked in.

"Lady Theresa?" She asked, somewhat cutely, since no one else was in the room. Miranda was wearing a White dress that cut off at the knees, her blonde her flowing in a ponytail behind her head, down to her upper back.

"Good morning Miranda. Come here. Take a look." Miranda did just that.

"New knights?"

"That's right. I told you what happened on my return trip. One of them helped me get back."

"He's the one that's taller than the rest, isn't he?"

Theresa smiled, and nodded, rubbing her hand in Miranda's hair. "Yes, he is. His name is Jared. Come to think of it, I never got a surname for him."

"Then why let him be a knight?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Because, Miranda, he saved me. I may not like the fact that an unknown man saved me, and didn't ask for anything other than help to find a way back to his home, and I don't entirely trust him, but one of the knights guarding me then seemed to trust him, and a good friend of mine also trusts him, though only somewhat. Two people I trust, at least partially trust him. The least I can do is show him the same courtesy." Theresa admitted. "I may not like him, nor do I trust him entirely, but I do respect him, as does my friend. He deserves that much, at least."

Miranda nodded. "Okay. But if he does something, I get to shoot him, right?"

"If you wish." Theresa replied with a smile, which Miranda returned.

00000x00000

Chapter end.

Let me know what you think. If you wish for a profile of the OCs that are going into this, then simply ask in a Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Breakfast was gone through quickly. Jared didn't care much for taste. All that exercise for 2 hours without food in his stomach was not exactly a good idea in his mind, but he did so anyway.

He also knew that if the wind didn't pick up when it did, he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. And he _knew_ that it was the armor that did it to him. After all of them were done, they went to the Library to read up on Battle Tactics and Strategy. Jared, instead, went to the History and Lore section of the Library, preferring to read about the history of Endiness. Seeing the Drill Sergeant's questioning gaze, along with the incoming insult, he spoke. "You find more motive and strategy in a history book than a Strategy Book."

Seeing the point, he nodded, and Jared started reading. Unlike the others, that only had one book each, he had picked out 3. One of them was actually on the Dragon Campaign, another on the History of Millie Seseau, and the final one was on the Races of the lands, and the Divine Tree. He was a fast reader, and he knew it. He had finished the Book on the Dragon Campaign, seeing what seemed to be common knowledge on it, and it confirmed some of his theories. The truth of the Dragon Campaign was unknown. Merely a Myth to the lands now. _'And yet I know the Truth. After all, there is a Dragoon, one of the original seven, I might add, in Millie Seseau. And they don't even realize it.'_

The second one, the book of races was finished second. They had 3 hours in the library to read. Very few of the others had the reading comprehension skills he did, and finished the book on the races. _'Just like on the game. However, the book says that the 108th species was never born. In the game, Number 108 was the Virage, weapons of the Winglies. The leader of them all, the Virage Embryo, or the God of Destruction, was sealed inside the Moon That Never Sets. Still, information on most of them seem lost to time. Some facts don't add up in here.'_

The last one, his mind was in overdrive trying to analyze. Every word, every letter, every sentence, every paragraph, every page. He knew he had Photographic memory, though he rarely used it. He finished going through the third book, which he decided to analyze later, thanking his Photographic memory for once.

Everyone else had been called out since time was up. He was just putting the books he took back, and walked back to the Drill Sergeant. "did you find what you were looking for?"

Jared saw the challenge, and nodded. "More than I was expecting, to be honest. I've always been a fast reader, and I could probably spout facts that I've read word for word if asked."

_'Heh. Let's see if he got anything from that.'_ "Come with me." Everyone followed the two to what seemed to be a Chess Board to Jared. "I doubt you're familiar with this, so I'll explain it to you. It's called Chess. The pieces," he set up the pieces, which Jared immediately recognized. They were the mass produced version of chess pieces. Simple in design. He found his pieces, and set up, ignoring the Drill Sergeant somewhat, who stopped, when he realized that Jared had already set up.

_'I haven't played chess is years, but let's see if I still got it.'_ Since Jared was black, the Drill Sergeant was White.

"I see you have some understanding of the game."

Jared didn't comment. He just stared back, his arms crossed. "You're White. You go first." Was his response.

The game went on for about an hour. _'How can he be so good?'_ The Drill Sergeant was getting nervous. _'And why doesn't he seem the slightest bit nervous?'_

"We have chess where I'm from." Jared said, replying to his thoughts.

_'Is he reading my mind?'_

Jared just glanced at the Sergeant, and guessed his thoughts. _'Probably wondering if I can read minds... Time for some Psychological Warfare.'_ "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

_'No. He's bluffing. No one can...'_

"Read minds." He said at just the right time, starting to scare the shit of him.

Two moves later, he spoke. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes. And your future is..." He moved his Bishop into position. "Now. Checkmate."

The Drill Sergeant's eye was twitching at his loss. Jared smirked. "Looks like I still got it. The Chess Shadow hasn't lost his edge."

_'Wait a minute...'_ "You played me?"

Jared nodded. "Psychological warfare does wonders, doesn't it? To be honest, I can't read minds, or see the future, but I _know_ chess. Nationally ranked. 13th in my home country. 76th worldwide. That was 10 years ago. I haven't been to a tournament, or played Chess since. I've probably gone down a few ranks, due to inaction." he held out a hand. "Good game, though. You almost had me twice."

"You didn't read those books for the strategy, did you?"

"Not initially. But that doesn't mean it isn't there." Jared replied. "Besides, the past has a problem with repeating itself. By knowing the past, we can prevent a horrible future. The wars in history says what has succeeded, and what hasn't, and is far more reliable than a normal strategy book. You just need to know what to look for, and understand what goes on behind the scenes. After all, you never know what you'll run into on a patrol. Better to have, and not need, than to need and not have."

"I hope you've had your fun, because now it's time for weapons training. You are not allowed to use your own sword for this."

-back in the arena-

Everyone was paired up with another person, with a single wooden sword. Reaper was stabbed into the ground nearby. Jared's opponent was the one that tried to tell him off the night before, whom he had ignored. "You're gonna pay."

"For what?" Jared blinked.

"No one ignores me!"

Jared mentally shrugged. _'Oh well. Let's see how well he does. One on one is my specialty, after all.'_

The other one charged, and Jared saw the side swipe, which he jumped back a bit. "Someone's pissed. What? Didn't get your mommy's milk?" He taunted.

"ARGH!" He charged again, which Jared dodged each swing with more ease than the last. He saw the opening and struck his opponent in the side, causing him to stumble backwards. He didn't let up there. Another strike to the left arm, and then the hilt of his opponent's sword, which quickly went flying, before he did a sweep kick, and put the sword at his opponent's throat, his foot on the chest. "You are too easily angered. Your opponent can use that against you. Calm your nerves, get off your high horse, and don't allow your emotions to run rampant like you just did. If this was a death match, you'd be dead." He removed the wooden blade from the throat, and stepped off. "Now, grab your sword, and come at me again."

The man grudgingly grabbed the wooden sword, and did so, but was still easily angered. Jared simply dodged each swing, and disarmed his opponent. 15 duels. 15 wins for Jared. "You're letting your anger take over. Calm down, and fight with a level head. It's not the body that wins the battle. It's the mind. Your mind is clouded whereas my mind is clear. You are losing because of that simple fact. Kendo is an art of composure. You lose your composure, you lose your match. Plain and simple."

"One more time."

"No." Everyone turned to the Drill Sergeant who had a wooden sword of his own. "You will face me now." Jared nodded, and took a basic fencing stance. He found it was quite balanced for him. His left arm was behind his back, while his right held the wooden sword.

"Let's begin." Jared knew that the Drill Sergeant could not be easily angered. He saw that during the Chess match. He ended up blocking a lot more than dodging. _'Damn. He may not be as good as me in chess, but I'm in his territory now.'_

He ran a strike after a dodge, and managed to land a light hit, even though it wouldn't injure him even if it were a real blade. That was the first true hit to either side, and it took 10 minutes to do so. _'He's not just good at Chess. He's good at anticipating his opponent's movements.'_

"I may not know you that well, Drill Sergeant." Jared spoke, breaking his thoughts. "but that one Chess match told me all I need to know about how you think. You're playing this fight just like you did on the board. I don't have the experience to beat you in a sword fight, nor do I have the skill. But I do have something you don't, and it's all mental."

"What are you talking about?"

"I once heard a saying which applies here: Strategy in a Board Game is no different than Strategy on the field of battle." Realization dawned on the Sergeant. _'but that means... He's playing me like he did in that chess match! Of course! He fights his battles mentally, AND physically. Fighting like that can be dangerous if your body can't keep up with your mind. But he doesn't have that problem, it seems.'_

Jared inwardly smiled. _'It seems he realizes what I've been saying.'_

_'It seems all I have to do is wear him out. But for now...'_ "We're done with this." he said. "You are right. We are dead even. It would turn out to be more of a battle of stamina and will."

Jared nodded. "I saw the same thing. The boken, or wooden sword, is also a familiar weight for me. Kendo uses them frequently, though it's always a 1 one 1 match. Using a boken the same way I would a rapier in Fencing was slightly weird, but my body found it much easier to use. Probably due to usage of Reaper over there. Fencing is more balanced between offense and Defense. It was the better choice in the situation at hand."

The Drill Sergeant, though confused at the terminology, understood that he did what fit the situation, and acted accordingly. "It's midday. You have the afternoon off today. Except you." he pointed at Jared. "Everyone else can leave."

They all did so, being as they were tired, and exhausted. Jared just sat down. "You are not like other recruits. You have prior military training."

Jared shook his head. "No, actually I don't. I'm aware of how a certain military works to a point, because of a few classes I had while I was I school. I graduated when I was 17. A full 13 years of school, I might add. 2 years of military like classes. The lessons simply stuck. The long range weapons used in the military said classes are based off of, and even taught from, are far more advanced than a simple bow and arrow. They can fire accurately anywhere from 10 feet to 3, maybe 4 miles. I once made my own weapon like that. It's maximum range was actually 100 yards." He looked around at the arena. "You could probably take the track here, put it on a straight path, and its maximum range would reach, about ¼ of the length. Give or take a few feet."

"That's pretty far."

"Concerning the difference in technology, not really. Still, for a 9 inch, triple barrel, 12 shot clip, handgun, it was pretty accurate at quite the distance. Used it for hunting, mainly. Too bad it's back at home, and I can't get it... then again, I wouldn't be able to find the ammunition for it here." (A/N: Yes, he made a replica of Cerberus from FF7. However, it uses a 12 ammo clip. 9 mm rounds.)

"It doesn't use arrows, does it?" Jared shook his head. "Bolts?" Another no. "Then what?"

"Bullets. Metal bullets. 4.6 inches long, 9 millimeter radius, gunpowder, or explosive powder, inside a metal casing, which is included in the length. Because of my usage in it, my eyes see things from a major distance with more clarity than most. My sharp eye, my strategic mind, and a body that can act on a moment's notice, is what makes me so good. Smoke doesn't stop me, nor does lack of visibility. I can still hear where people step, and seeing what happens with utmost ease. If my eyes and ears fail me, which is rare, my nose can track them. I've got all bases I need covered and then some."

"Would you know anything about how to use a bow?"

"Vaguely. I know a bit, but haven't used one that much. Honestly, I'm a lot better upfront, but I can still hold my own long range if I have to. A Handgun fires a singe round up to about, 700 Miles per hour." Seeing the confused look, he elaborated. "I could yell off a cliff, and fire a bullet in the same direction. The bullet would reach the target the same time they heard my yell. Sniper rifles are extremely long range weaponry. The longest range aside from nuclear warheads, which I don't know how to make period. They can fire a bullet for miles, and the target won't hear the shot until _after_ the bullet hits. That's the level of war technology that I'm used to."

"That's a far cry from what we have here."

Jared nodded, his breathing back to being even. "I'm well aware of that, actually. It's why I'm this good, though. I've been in a few gunfights, which is a small group fight with these kinds of weapons. The general term is gun. Bows are still used, but rarely in a war zone. Mostly for hunting or sport. It's why I have so little experience with one, but I have it nonetheless."

"So your country refuses to give up the old ages, while still going on?" His response was a nod. "Alright then, how come I've never heard of a gun myself."

Jared shrugged. "Most likely because they're not in use anywhere in Endiness. The closing thing you have to a gun is a cannon, which is not exactly mass produced like the guns I'm used to. And yes, a Cannon classifies as a gun too. Old fashioned gun, but a gun nonetheless. Used mainly for siege, and out of use for about a century. Especially since war ships had switched from wooden chassis to metal chassis, frame, and skin. The Cannon was revamped several times, sure, but the original cannon is little more than a fossil at this point."

He whistled. "You sure got a lot of information on weaponry."

"Of course I do. I build and sell guns for a living, after all. I gotta know what I'm building, and how they work. It's kind of a requirement."

"Any chance of making them for us?"

He crossed his arms. "Not sure. I mean, if I actually had the schematics of every weapon, I'd say yes, I could. But as it stands, I don't think it'll be that easy. I'd need to know what I'm working with, first, and even then I might not be able to make them suitable for real time combat. The difference in technology is vast, and the gap is even larger. I don't rightly know if I can with what you have, so I'd put it down as possible, but not likely."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"There's a number of factors, but the biggest one, is also the most obvious. The quality of metal may not be able to handle the pressure and break after the first few shots. Even if you have metal about 4 times as sturdy as the armor I'm wearing right now, with the same weight, I might add, it might still break after a few shots. It needs to be dense, lightweight, and able to take a massive beating and still come out unscathed. A gun can take a bullet shot from another gun. Direct contact, and with minimal damage. A bullet would penetrate this armor, and tear through it like tissue paper."

"Take off the armor, grab your sword, and let's go. I know where you ca find the strongest armor in Endiness."

He did so, and put Reaper on his back once again. They walked out and went towards the Main Weapon Shop. "Hey Bill. You mind if we see your Legend Armor?"

_'Legend Armor? Does he mean... the Armor of Legend in game?'_ Jared thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"He may be able to make something with metal of that quality, but we need to make sure."

He nodded, and took them both to a rack with a heavy platemail armor, torso only, on it. Jared looked at it with a critical eye. It took 30 seconds, but he shook his head. "It could defend against them, but it can't hold it for long. I could make the short range guns, but those would require constant cleaning and priming. Not good enough for an all out war." He looked back at the armor. "Still, I gotta admire the craftsmanship. It's very durable, and highly well made. Hmm..." He turned to the weapon smith. "If I get you the designs, could you make the parts to something with the same level of craftsmanship, and durability of this plate armor?"

"Depends on what you're looking to have made. I still don't see what you would need the parts to make it if it can be made here."

"You could make the parts easily. I have no doubt about that. However, it's the workmanship that needs to be perfect, and the durability has to be extremely high. And then you'd have to have the knowledge of what goes where, and right now, I'm the only one in Endiness, that I know of, with that knowledge. If I draw up the schematics for the parts, could I get you to make them durable enough to handle what I'd put them through?"

"You're wanting to get something durable and lightweight, huh?"

"In a nutshell, yeah. If it works out like I want it to, I may hand the schematics for how it's made to you, and let you make them as a weapon, but I'd still need to make sure it works first."

"Draw them up, and I'll see what I can do. I have some parchment in the back, if you need it."

Jared nodded, and followed him back there, along with the Drill Sergeant. He found the paper, a pencil, strange considering the times, and a few candles. He immediately got to work on designing the parts, ignoring the outside world. It took him an hour, but he had everything drawn perfectly to scale. He sighed, and leaned back. "This is what I need, and the density for each one, using that Legendary Armor of yours that I looked at as a reference, along with how many I need of each part. Think you can do it?"

The smith looked over it all, and whistled. "That's pretty damn specific. How'd you manage to get the measurements that easily?"

"Simple. I've built this one before. I told him about it earlier." he thumbed the Drill Sergeant. "I used it mainly for hunting, but that doesn't mean I can't use it for actual battle, should it work."

"Well, I can get this done. It'll take a few months, at least, but I can get it done."

"Can you do so in a 2 year timeframe?" Jared asked.

"If I got it within the third shot, yes. I don't see why not. If I may ask, what do you plan on making with all of this?"

"It's called Cerberus. It's a Triple Barrel handgun, and before you ask, no it's not from Endiness. I had to make all the parts, but the tech I'm used to is far more advanced than this, so I'd need someone that is familiar and highly skilled with the current tech. The one to make the armor I looked at, can get the job done. But there is one thing you'll need to remember: If anything is even the slightest bit off, it could ruin the whole thing. To be honest, though," he pointed to a certain gear. "This size is also useful in clocks. Small clocks, but clocks nonetheless."

"Come to think of it, you're right. Same design on all the gears, just different sizes?"

Jared smiled, as they continued to trade words back and forth.

They traded specs for about an hour, after which, Jared noticed that the Drill Sergeant was gone. "You know, you're alright." Bill said. "After this is done, if you got any more ideas, they may just be a challenge."

"If it works I'm sure you can handle any challenge I throw your way."

For the next 6 months he had the same schedule, though he alternated between going to the weapon smith to help out, and the Library to read. He had managed to get through 80% of the library, and seeing as it had the most knowledge from all of Endiness, he knew what they believed was fact or crap. Theresa had taken to watching over him from time to time, too. He knew it, but didn't really care. If she wanted to watch over him, she could.

However, after these 6 months, Bill had called him into the back. "They're done. I've gotten them as good as I can possibly get them." Jared just inspected them, and smiled when he was done.

"Oh yeah. This'll work. I'll get started right away."

"Wait. Before you do, I believe I should l you know something." This put a pause on action. "I had a hard time getting the barrels done right, along with the harness. I had to use forgotten ways of making magical weapons to forge them. Then I had remade the rest of them using the same methods. It made each piece able to handle magic, whether on defense or going through it."

This had Jared's eyes widen. "The possibilities... Oh, this is gonna be good." He instantly had what most had come to know as his insane idea smirk. "I'll get to work on putting it together."

"Do you have any idea on how to use Magic?"

"I know the basis of it, and that there are many different forms of it. If I can get down the process of Magic around here, then I might be able to fire Spells through it. To do that, I might have to find some scriptures from Wingly structures. Rumor has it they used Magic, right?" At Bill's nod, he continued. "I see. Thanks for the help, but someone has to watch over the store. I think you'd deserve a rest after this one, don't worry everything's set. I'll be more focused on this for a bit."

Bill nodded, and went out front, seeing the Drill Sergeant there. "Hey Bill. What's up? You're usually in the back these days."

"Well, you know that project Jared gave me 6 months ago?"

"How could I forget? I may not have understood much of what was said, but you don't get like that except for truly ingenious ideas."

"Well, I finished the parts, and he's putting them together now." Bill pointed out.

"Took you this long to get everything done?"

"I told you, didn't I? It was a tough job, and he wasn't kidding. Most of what he had said the finished product could do was hard to make sure it could handle. But I still found ways. That kid is a goldmine for custom orders. I can't wait for the next one."

"You're awfully happy."

"That guy is more than just a normal customer, Sordin. The idea of what he wanted was a challenge. He can push my skills to their limits. If he wasn't going to be a Knight, I'd have him learn everything I know, and maybe take over for me one day."

"He may not take over for you, but you can still teach him. Besides, he's almost done with Boot Camp. 6 months proved to me more fruitful. He learns how to use weapons faster than anyone I know. His weapon of choice seems to be either Longbows, or Single edge light blades, though. I'm guessing that he'd use the one he's putting together, instead of a bow, but that would cause a bit of problems regarding ammunition."

"Not with how it was made. He just has to figure out the basis on how to use this version."

The Drill Sergeant, Sordin, nodded. "I'm actually surprised at how fast he learns. He could pick up anything you could possibly teach him, in record time, too."

Bill nodded in agreement. "I've got the store while he's putting it together. Believe me, he's earned a good upkeep here, and my respect."

Sordin nodded to that. "He's earned my respect. All he needs is experience, and he can contend with the best of them, no matter what weapon he uses."

-in the back-

Jared was looking at the finished product, testing the trigger, and everything else. _'I wonder... could I use what Reaper told me about Shadowstrike through this?'_ He pointed the finished product, and tried to use it, making a trio of small black balls leaving the barrels and hitting the ground leaving what seemed to be burn marks, 3 of them, all of which smoking on the ground.

He then inspected each piece, and nodded with a smile. "When he said it could handle magic, he wasn't kidding. But it's not limited to Magic. Anything resembling it can been channeled through it. Oh, hell yes." Jared spun it on his finger, before blowing over the edge of the barrel. More spinning, before he took a leather belt with a holder for a hammer, and put the gun in the holster.

He smiled, liking the feeling of it in his hand once again. _'Weight, center of gravity, grip, everything is perfect.'_

He walked out, and saw Sordin talking with Bill. "I really got to thank you for this, Bill. It's all perfectly made. How much would this thing cost me?"

"It's already paid for. You've been working off the cost of it all this time. You'd have maybe 5 times as much money if I didn't take part of your pay for this."

"That's how much it cost to make this?" Jared was surprised, even more so when Bill nodded. "I don't think it'll be easy to make multiples of it. It's probably not a good idea to make more of these if that's the case. Especially if 80% of what I should've gotten went into making this."

"What are you talking about?"

"10,000 Gold Pieces a month for 6 months. I only got 2,000 a months. If what he says is true it cost him 58,000 Gold to make it."

"That much? Just how difficult is it to make?"

"With the right pieces and the designs, which aren't written down, it's quite simple with the right dexterity. It's getting the pieces and getting them to the right specification that's the problem." Jared looked at Bill. "If I could hazard a guess, this thing, if sold, would cost well over 100,000 Gold for the finished product."

"If it works, then I'd probably put it at about 150,000." Bill admitted, taking a look at the finished product, his eyes showing the awe he felt, as he inspected it himself. "This thing is beautiful. A true work of art." He looked at Jared once more. "If you have any more difficult projects, then by all means, bring them in. I'd love to work on them. Especially if they're anywhere near as challenging as this was."

"I'll remember that when I need something specific. I'll still help out here when I'm not busy with the Knight Boot Camp, or calibrating Cerberus. As long as I'm in the area, I'll help out when I can."

"Don't be a stranger, Jared. If you want to say hi, just drop in. Sordin usually does."

Jared held out his hand, after putting Cerberus back into the holster. "I'll have to make an actual holster for him, though. A smithing belt just isn't becoming of him. It's much more simple, and I can get the designs to the local tannery. Leather is all I need for that." Bill gripped it.

"Heh. You'll go far, I just know it."

"It's all in the mind." Jared smiled as they shook. "And thanks again. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, kid."

Another Knight came in, and saw Jared. "Are you Jared Shadowwind?"

About that name. It's one people had started to call him, since people never truly knew what his real last name was, and when asked, he simply said that he probably didn't deserve it. Until he did, he would not use it. They took to using Shadowwind, since he was always best in darkness and when the wind was blowing. Although, Shadowwind was more of a title for him, given by those in Boot Camp, and affirmed by Zieg. After a while, it stuck, and he just accepted it.

As for why, it's because he moves silently in the darkness, and even during the day. You can barely hear his footsteps. You'd hear his armor, but not the footsteps. Without the armor, he was never found if he didn't want to be. As for when he struck, it was fast, and unpredictable to a point, just like the wind. Fast, Silent, smart, and a quick thinker. Those were his greatest points in the eyes of others.

To him, it was his mind. He understood things on a higher level than anyone else in the area.

"That would be me. Is something wrong?"

"Queen Theresa wishes to speak with you. I am here to be your escort."

Jared nodded. "I see." He turned to Bill. "Sorry, I'll have to call it quits early today. I hope you don't mind."

"Take all the time you need, kid. Trust me, I'll be fine." Bill smiled, which prompted one from Jared as well. He liked the guy. He was fun to talk to, and understanding as well.

Jared walked through the city with the Knight, straight towards the palace some looked at Jared with slight envy, along with a few with distaste. Those few he promptly ignored. He had Reaper on his back, and Cerberus at his side. He was fine, and happy.

It took them 30 minutes to reach the throne room, in which both Jared and the Knight knelt. "I'm glad you came, Jared."

"Is there something you wish of me?" Jared asked, not getting up.

"Please, stand up." She inwardly groaned. _'Even though he said he would test the limits of Jared's Will, I didn't think he'd break it. Zieg is rarely wrong, and never when it comes to that.'_

Jared then got up, as Theresa signaled all the knights to leave the room. All that was left was the two of them and Miranda. "I should ask you why you came to Endiness, but I see that is a moot point, at the moment."

"I'm afraid so. I can't find the answer, and neither can Reaper." Jared admitted.

"Don't worry about formalities, Jared. They won't be needed for now."

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I never was one for formalities." The comment drew a smile from Theresa.

"I believe Zieg was right. Your strength of will is high."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "I understand that Zieg would see it. I see it in his eyes too. He bears a Will of the hottest Fire." Theresa chuckled at that. "What? I'm not joking here."

"No, it's just... He's fireproof. It's been proven time and again."

Jared nodded at that. "Can't say I'm surprised. Zieg always smells of soot and flames... and occasionally smells of honey, but he usually heads home when I catch that. Again, no surprise, as that usually means that someone is pretty... horny, I think is the right word."

"Considering what I've heard from Claire, he's a beast in bed." Theresa said, before realizing that Miranda was there.

"What does that mean?" Miranda asked.

"How old is she now?" Jared asked. "Because if she's not at 15 years old, then I'm afraid she's too young for that kind of talk."

"You're the one that brought it up." Theresa pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to comment on it." Jared retorted. "All you had to do was smile and nod. It would've been enough to get the message over."

"hey! Don't..."

"Don't worry Miranda. I had that coming, and he's right." Theresa said. "I had received word from Barona that she wanted you in her unit when you were done. Do you know why?"

Jared shrugged. "I guess it's the fact that I see males and females as equals, no matter the stature, or social class. We're all human. We have free will. Life puts us to the test, as do other humans, who don't see things like I do. I couldn't say for sure, so you'd have to ask her the true reason, if that's not it."

Theresa nodded. She had heard the same thing when she asked Barona herself. "I've also heard of your progress under Sordin, along with some of the other Knights that have watched, and when I watched myself. Regarding that, I must say I'm impressed. When Zieg heard it, he just smiled and said he saw it coming."

Jared shrugged. "Can you blame him? He knows things. He sees the potential of a person, and he _did_ say I have the potential to surpass him, did he not?"

"True as that is, I'm not sure if you're just a prodigy or simply are hiding your true skill with the weapons we have."

"It's neither. Before I came here, the only weapons I used are a bow, which was rare, wooden swords similar to what we used in training, and something similar to this." He pulled out Cerberus, and showed it to her. "This is Cerberus. It was a favorite of mine back home. It took a while, but I was able to get the parts made, and put it together. I've been helping Bill the Smith sometimes, and it helped pay off the forging of it. I had just finished putting it together when you called me here." He put it back in the temporary holster. "I would need to get designs for an actual holster for it to the Tannery, so I can give this back to Bill. He may have several, but he may need it one day."

"I see. How are you adjusting to the city, now that I think about it."

"Highly well, actually. I can see that some are either jealous or just outright hate me, but I tend to ignore those looks. If they hate me it's their problem, not mine." He shrugged. "Besides, it's nothing new."

"And the Smith?"

"He's actually a good person to be around. Definitely a trustworthy and reliable person. Not to mention he's probably the easiest to get along with. Either way, I may end up working alongside him sometimes, even I do become a Knight. More likely than not on my time off. He already said he's fine with it, and if I ever wanted to go further in Metalworking, all I need to do is ask."

"Alright, as for the other thing I wanted to call you for. This is also the reason I had everyone else leave." Jared was instantly attentive, realizing the serious situation for what it was. "When you came here, you mentioned your theories, and a game. Zieg and I believe there is a connection. I wish to know what it is, if it's even there."

Jared sighed, knowing this was coming. "Honestly, the only reason I said they were theories is _because_ of the game. It's a Fantasy vs Reality thing. I know that game inside and out. The history in game, the lore, everything. While I read in the library I'm also comparing different points of information in the game with what I'm reading. The game itself is not that far off, but happens to be missing a few details. The only things truly spot on is what the public views as the Dragon Campaign, and what is known as the Moon Child. Those are the only things that are completely identical between the two."

Theresa nodded, though not exactly believing it yet. "and what about the events in said game. The way you speak, it's like a world all its own."

"It kind of is. It's also the basis of the questions I asked when we first met. If the events happen like they did in game, then I would've landed about 20 years before the game started. Why so far ahead, I don't know. Still, if the events of the game are true, then I know the truth of the Black Monster, even though I can't prove it at the moment."

"It was mentioned."

"It was said that the black Monster killed Dart's Parents... and Destroyed the village of Neet." This widened their eyes. "It was 18 years before the game, and Dart was 5 years old. It'll be after one whom I believe would be your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter."

"In game, it was a Princess of Millie Seseau named Louvia. There was another born that day, a female. Where, I don't know. However, that one is allowed to grow up, the Black Monster unaware that she is the Moon child. The first one to survive after all this time. Her name growing up was Shana. When she was 18, Dart was 23. It starts as Dart is heading back to a village in Serdio..." He then went through the events of each disc, going into as much detail as he can. He stopped at the end of disc 2, before explaining something else. "That's not the end of the game, but it's this next part that's the reason I realized where I was when you spoke your name that day." He then went into the events of Disc 3, minus the events of Vellweb, ending off after Lloyd is beaten and spared by Dart. "They go to Vellweb, find out the face behind the mask of Diaz, and the Moon That Never Sets falls, as the Divine Tree grew. With the Divine Moon Objects destroying the Signet Spheres, the Moon falls, and the face behind Diaz, which turns out to be Melbu Frahma possessing a body, takes Shana inside of it, and Melbu tries to fuse his own soul with the God of Destruction's body, which is in the Moon That Never Sets, while the Moon Child holds the soul. The legend of the Moon Child goes as follows: Count 108, when the Moon That Never Sets glares red, the Moon Child shall be born, and the world will feel the Blessings of Soa. If you ask me, the Black Monster is doing what it believes to be right, but doesn't seem to be looking for an alternate way of dealing with things." He sighed.

"It's also why I haven't said anything. Nothing's concrete. Dart carries around his father's Memento, which turns out to be a Dragoon Spirit. And before you ask, yes, the Dragoons from the Dragon Campaign. Claire lucked out with Zieg."

"But wait, his friends in that group of his... They were all..."

"Dragoons, I'd wager."

"But that would mean that he's..."

"He's not immortal. At least, I doubt he is." Jared looked over his shoulder. "Zieg was their leader, yes. However he was thought to have died by Rose, his fiance at the time. In reality he was afflicted by Petrification at the end by Melbu Frahma. As long as the stone body stays intact, Petrification can cue cured with time. This was never proven, nor was it disproven in game, but it was theorized that he woke up one day, found that Winglies had been gone for a few thousand years, realized that Humans won, but all his friends, his comrades, and his fiance, would not have survived this long. He had lost his reason to live, and no longer needed to use the Dragoon Spirit, which he still held. Now he uses it as a Memento. A piece of his past."

"That last part I already knew. But this means that the Dragoons could rise again."

Jared nodded. "I know the names of each Dragoon, and who uses them in game, whether you play as them, or you fight them, as you already heard. And if you ask me, it's probably best to not change the time line as much as possible. At least until the game itself begins."

"I just have one question that. Who did Melbu possess?"

Jared looked solemn. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you did believe me, and I'm pretty sure you don't believe half of the stuff coming out of my mouth right now, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I said who it was, because of who he is. I know you're familiar with him. And his wife. And his son."

"I'm sure I want to right now, but I know I have to."

Jared sighed. "Alright, but you can't tell _anyone_ this. ESPECIALLY him. I need a solemn Oath." he looked at Miranda. "Miranda has to give one as well."

"Why me?"

"Because if it reaches his ears, then he'll be torn apart from the inside. On his own, I _know_ he wouldn't do any of that. Not by choice, anyway. Seeing him firsthand, I can tell. He's not the kind of person to do something like that."

Theresa nodded, seeing just how serious it is, before she realized it herself. "If I breathe a word of this, I'd sooner kill myself, and have my own knights behead me, after telling them to execute whoever I told."

"Lady Theresa! You can't..."

"Miranda, I think I already figured out who it is, and he _cannot_ be told. If he did, he'd leave everyone behind, just to deal with it himself." Theresa looked at Jared. "Did it say how?"

"It happened during Petrification. It's simply dormant. Until he tries to awaken his old self." Jared pointed out. "I may not be sure if it's true here, but the fact that he recognized what I was saying about a "Black Burst" and "Micheal" both of which were hints to one person in the game that lasted this long: That person being Rose."

"Let's say this game is to be believed. Who would the Black Monster be? What happened to Lloyd after the fall, and what happened afterwards?"

Jared shook his head. "The Black Monster... is never truly explained in regards to the form. I only know who it is, and that person was once Zieg's Fiance. If she sees him and actually recognizes him, then she might see reason, but that's not a guarantee. Her heart was destroyed. She doesn't feel emotions anymore. Because of that... she had gained immortality. It's why _she_ lived this long. The only way to bring it back is for her to fall back in love with someone. It's best that no one interferes with Dart or Shana. You'd likely name Shana something else if he _is_ your daughter, but only the three of us would know who she is afterwards. Believe me, it's better if any children born when the Moon That Never Sets goes into hiding, in places they normally wouldn't be, or would never be exposed. A small town in Serdio is a good start if they're born here. Keeping them away from the Royal life would be a lot better than keeping them in the high life."

"I... I see. If it does happen the way you say, I believe I would owe you for this. Just... did it explain who Louvia's father was?" He shook his head. "Only that she died on a ship in the Illisia Bay. It's unknown if Shana were born from the same area and sent out, but she is mentioned to bear resemblance to an older version of Louvia, as such, fans have theorized that Shana is really Louvia's sister by blood, so that's why I'm telling you this _now_. That theory was never proven true nor was it proven false, to my knowledge, at least."

"Then I'd name her something different, and send her off. Is that it?" Theresa questioned.

"If Shana really was your daughter, then yes, you would end up doing so, not realizing that she was when she was right in front of you, or even staying in your palace. That's pretty much it."

Theresa had tried to absorb everything that she was told. _'It's too outlandish to be true... but what if it is? How can I... wait, a minute... Zieg can be my proof for what happened in the past. If what he said about Zieg being a Dragoon, and everything else about him being a participant in the Dragon Campaign, then... then I'll believe him. Only then, and only if what he said about Zieg being in the Dragon Campaign is true.'_ Theresa thought.

"Before I decide whether or not I believe any of what you just said, I will talk to Zieg about things in his past. If what you say is true, then he'll be able to confirm some of it. I will talk to him first, and then I'll decide."

"Lady Theresa, are you serious?"

"Miranda, if he's right, things will get far too serious, and dangerous. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah, but it _has_ to be all lies! No one can see the future!"

"I'm aware of that, but I can tell that even _he_ doesn't know if it will truly happen. Right?" she looked at him, and he nodded. "Meaning he, himself, isn't sure. It's just a possible future. If he's right, things will go wrong fast. If he's wrong, that means something escaped his sight, and something else stopped him from doing anything."

Jared nodded. "As you said, if I'm right, shit will hit the fan faster than a tornado flows, but at least we know that something will come to put a stop to it. If I'm wrong, then we don't have to worry. Either way, it's best if no one knows about this other than the three of us. As long as the fake Diaz doesn't find out who he becomes, he can find out the rest."

"It won't be easy to hide from him, you know that, right?"

Jared nodded. "Sadly, it would be extremely hard for him to not figure it out. Still, if you have to mention the key at all, call it his Spirit Stone. It's a safer term, and others won't try to convince him to show it off, thus releasing the possible chain reaction."

Theresa nodded, seeing the point. "If what you said about Neet turns out to be true, then I'll want you to be there to help out. Save who you can. If you can get Claire out of there alive, then by all means. Miranda, not a word of this gets out. _No one is to know._ Do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Miranda stammered.

Theresa nodded and looked at Jared. "I will talk with Zieg over his past. If what you say checks out, then I'll believe what you say. But either way, I'll let you know if things happen the way you say they will soon."

Jared sniffed a few times. "Well, you'll get your chance real soon. I can smell him. He's downstairs now." Theresa nodded, realizing he sniffed him out. "You may go. If your story checks out, you'll only know by me being more casual with you. I will not say it outright."

"I figured that much." Jared bowed, and then left the room. As he did, he saw a Knight about to enter the room, "Queen Theresa still wishes for a private meeting, but this time, with Zieg Feld."

"She already knows?"

"Of course. I sniffed him out and let her know. Something was brought up and she wishes to talk to him about it." Jared told the knight, who nodded and signaled the others, to get him as Jared went back out towards the tannery to place his order, and pay in advance, before going to the barracks.

-3 months later-

Jared was in front of several Knights. After 9 months of training, Jared's skills with weaponry and tests had all given him a major recommendation. The matter about the game he told Theresa of 3 months ago was never spoken of again, though she was slightly more casual towards him a few days later, which he had realized that his story checked out, he had thanked Zieg the next time they saw each other.

He had continued his own training as a knight, and was ready to be let into the knights for real, and was about to get his results. The first Knight Captain, he recognized as Barona spoke first. "Jared Shadowwind, you stand here today to hear the results of your testing."

The knight next to her was Knight Captain Theodore. He and his unit didn't exactly like Jared that much, mainly because of how fast he had learned. "Your Hunt and Capture tests had perfect marks."

The Knight next to him was someone that he had fought early on, but never learned his name. "Your theory tests were near perfect. You were off by 2 points. Still exemplary, seeing as most new recruits rarely get 20 below perfect, if that."

Another captain spoke. This one was named The Black Lion, for the way he fought with courage, honor, and ferocity. "Your practical ability has perfect marks, as well. In regards to weaponry, you are adept at using any weapon, but seem to be even better with your own sword and your strange Mid range weapon. The one you call Cerberus." Jared nodded. "With your own sword, and that strange weapon, you are a force to be reckoned with."

The current Knight Commander, Commander Qiao, was next. "I am proud to say that you had progressed in 9 months that most would take years to accomplish. I have only one question for you: How did you learn each weapon so quickly?"

Jared hadn't been asked this question before, but knew what to say. "Any weapon can be mastered by anyone. There is only one thing needed to master any weapon: It is to know the strength and weaknesses of the weapon itself. Training yourself to fit your weapon would help you master said weapon. I may not have trained myself to master each weapon, however, I know how each weapon is used. Their strengths, their weaknesses, how they fare against other weapons. I prefer to use Reaper, my sword, because it fits my normal body type much more easily. Speed and Accuracy are what I have the most of. Cerberus... he is not the first of his kind. Before I had come to Endiness for reasons unknown to me even to this day, I had another weapon just like it in weight, balance, and function. I had to perform a few minor calibrations, but I could make do with what I had on hand once it was built. In short, using any weapon is only a matter of knowing the weapon itself, and acting as if you were the weapon. This fact is how I managed to learn how to use each weapon fast enough."

The Knight Commander nodded, accepting that answer, as he had suspected as much. Theresa and Zieg were also there, though Zieg was holding a typical Millie Seseau Plate Armor. "I have reviewed the tests myself. You are different than most others that go through the Boot Camp, and your scores prove this. You are hereby added into the Knighthood of Millie Seseau, as a Sergeant. You have been asked for by two Captains: You are allowed to pick one. Once you pick one, you will not be able to choose again, so choose wisely."

Captain Barona and Captain Segall, or the Black Lion, as he was known, stood forward. "I am Captain Barona. Leader of the Eighth Squad. I have requested you to be apart of my squad. Our usual missions are more all around, and rarely stay in one area."

"I am Captain Segall, Leader of the Second Squad. My squad is often deployed for bandits and other threats of the like. We are also a team of elites. Only the best are a part of my Squad."

Jared was pretty sure about wanting to be in Barona's Squad, however he needed confirmation of something. "I only have two questions for both of you. Your answers will decide my choice."

They both nodded, seeing that he wasn't sure. Zieg and Theresa were surprised at this, seeing as he had said that he _knew_ Barona wanted him from the get go. "The first question: What are your Squad members like? Their overall skill level, and stuff like that."

Captain Segall smirked slightly. "My squad is filled with the Elite and only the Elite We are the Best of the Best in the Knights."

Captain Barona was a little miffed he was bragging about it, and Jared hid his reaction to the tone as well. He could practically cut the arrogant vibe surrounding him as he said that with a butter knife. Nevertheless, Barona spoke. "My team is slightly above average individually. We tend to have each other's backs, and are much better in teamwork. We also work together with a few other squads from time to time, as we can get along with nearly anyone. Captain Segall's Squad is the only one we don't work with, due to lack of teamwork on their part."

Jared nodded, liking her answer, though not giving away his choice yet. He hadn't even told her of his preferences in a fight. "the Second question is: What is True Strength, and where does it come from?"

Segall's answer: "Power, and it comes with your family."

Barona's answer: "there are more versions of Strength than Power, Captain Segall. You may believe that to have Power is to be Strong, but I do not, and neither does my Squad."

"And that is why your squad is only Above Average, and not Great. You have no power."

"Then how come we have never failed a single mission we were given? We have even taken one in your field as a complete unit, on our own. We had a few scrapes and bruises, but no deaths. To have Power is not to be Strong. To be Strong, one must protect that which is precious to them. Their name is irrelevant for anything but identification." Barona hissed.

Jared smiled at that. She was adamant about those views, and Segall was not approving of her ideals. As they continued to argue, his decision was made. The more they did the more it was solidified. Jared simply walked over towards Zieg and Theresa, and watched it unfold.

"I'm surprised you weren't sure." Theresa pointed out.

"Segall wanting me was a shocker, and threw me off slightly. I wasn't going to make a decision like this without knowing all the facts. This argument is only solidifying my choice which was made at the end of the first question."

"Your questions held more purpose than just choosing a team. What was the other one?" Zieg questioned.

"The first question is to see if I can get along with the Squad itself. How much they would be willing to work with a new guy. The second one was more for the captains, to see who is closer to my own views of True Strength." Jared looked at both captains. "Captain Segall is more arrogant. He would likely leave a man behind if they became useless." His gaze turned to Barona. "Captain Barona, on the other hand, is more of a teamwork person. Her response to the second question was almost dead on for mine. If you can ever get the two Squads to agree on something, then there's nothing that will stand in their way. Polar opposites. If I were to choose one of them, it would be Captain Barona, hands down. Both are adamant in their own views. Neither willing to back down."

Zieg nodded, seeing the reasoning, and agreeing with his analysis. Theresa also nodded. "You think we should wait until they finish their argument?" Zieg questioned, as the other Captains walked over to them.

"If we do that, we'll probably be waiting for hours." Jared pointed out.

"Good point." Zieg admitted.

"Wanna get something to eat while we wait?" One of the Captains asked.

Everyone shrugged, and gave off a sure. They all left the two to their argument. It would be another 10 minutes until they realize everyone had already left. By then, Jared was already in the pub alongside the other Captains. Celebrating his graduation. It was nearing the end of the celebration, that Barona and her squad entered the exact same Tavern he was in. "Oh, so he was picked up by someone else?" One of her squad members asked.

This earned the attention of the captains, and Jared as well. "I'm sorry if I had failed to get you in. My squad was looking forward to having you apart of the team."

"My decision was made during the argument, and solidified because of the direction it went." Jared walked up to her, in his new armor. He then gave her a salute. "I am ready to begin when you are, Captain."

"You mean..." Barona's eyes widened in surprise.

Jared simply nodded. "I had chosen your squad, but the curve-ball known as Captain Segall had to be dealt with first. It was either wait until you both finished arguing and tell you then, or leave and get something to eat, and have the Knight Commander let you know tomorrow." he shrugged. His armor was lighter than the Standard Armor, and was more of a Half-plate than a full platemail like the others usually had. There was a compartment on his left leg to hold Cerberus. It was made to order by Bill, whom he had asked to make his Knight Armor slightly more customized. It was lightweight, and far more flexible than most other Middle-weight armors.

It was still in the colors of Millie Seseau, but the customizations were at Bill's insistence. He was glad that Bill went the extra mile for this. Reaper was able to stick to his back, but there was a slot on the top for drawing, and sheathing, and with the compartment for Cerberus, he was set.

Barona had a small smile. "Well then, welcome aboard, Sergeant Jared Shadowwind."

The introductions went all around, as the other Captains along with the Commander left them to their devices. Some of the members were hesitant, at first, but quickly lightened up as Jared had cracked a few universal jokes that he knew would still have a bit of an impact, even in another world.

His thoughts at the moment were as follows. _'I knew choosing this Squad was a good idea. They treat each other as more of a family than just fighting and mission buddies. And that's just the kind of Squad I like.'_

They continued the celebration started by the other Captains, but it was more of welcome than with the Captains, as Jared was a lot more active in this one, because to him, it was more than just a "Welcome to our unit" party. He had found a family.

And he would not let them get hurt. _'You can count on that.'_

00000x00000

So, Jared was allowed into an all around Squad, that focuses more on Teamwork than individual strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, this chapter will include the Attack on Neet.

Quite the Time skip, but it's a part of this. There was nothing big between the end of last chapter, and then.

**Chapter 3**

It had been quite a few months, and Jared was doing well with his new Squad. They had hit it off instantly, and their teamwork didn't suffer that much. Jared had shown them he could handle himself against any monster that came their way. There are times that he was off, but still working. When one of them found out about it, they were surprised, and struck up a conversation. He had answered all of his questions, without deviating from his work.

Needless to say they had agreed to get armor from that shop, and weapon repairs as well.

However, 7 months ago, Jared had received disturbing news. One that had set him on edge.

Queen Theresa had gotten Pregnant. She was asking for suggestions, and who should guard her, as her normal guard, if he was right was not enough. He had suggested having a pair of ships ready for transport the about a week before the birth is supposed to happen. The first born was to be guarded by Squads 2, 4, 10 and 13, along with the Knight Commander, but saying that it might not be enough, so having Squads 5, 6, and 8 on standby in case second one comes, and they guide the second one away to the second ship, which would be more of a cargo ship than a royal vessel.

When asked why he simply said, "Because that way, if the Black Monster knows about a second one, it'll think the second one is on a different Royal Ship. Putting the second child on a Merchant Ship would throw it off guard, and it will eventually lose the trail, if it's aware of a second one. The first one would easily be common knowledge. The second one would not. Best to take advantage of the little things."

She had agreed, though only because he wasn't sure of the true strength of the threat.

However, it was this day that his Squad had gotten the request, and Barona, who was still a Captain, accepted it eagerly. Being on Standby for the Queen for a great honor, and it was a good thing. Only Jared knew the truth, and he had told them all about it. The real situation. They had one month to prepare. When he had told them of the truth, they had wondered how he knew, but that was fixed when he had told them of his origins, which they had found out quickly was a sore topic with him.

They had believed him when he had told them his origins and that he was from another world. Instead of drifting them apart, it had moved them closer, even more so since he had finally let them in on his past, which he had avoided a lot. Then he told them, that he had recommended them to the Queen himself, but for Standby, not the active duty. If the first wave failed, they were to be the back-up. And he told them, outright, that backup _will_ be needed.

One of them was surprised that he had recommended them for _backup_, but after the explanation, they could see why. The first wave was bound to die. He knew it, and they realized it when he told them that. He had cared for them, and recommended them for the Back-up, which was to protect the Queen in case of a second birth, and then they were to escort the second one out, and to a Merchant Ship. If that were the case, only Squad 8 was to take the kid and get he or she out of the country.

Jared's skills had allowed him to keep a single Merchant Ship behind schedule with a few damages that were easily fixable, but only if one knew the way to do so. It was stuck in Furni for about a month.

Then the time came. They had been ready, and planning for this. They had taken actions that no normal knight would take, but they had to make sure that things went according to plan.

That night, Neet was Destroyed, Queen Theresa was kept safe, and while the Back-up was getting Queen Theresa out of Neet as it was destroyed, Jared had felt Zieg's scent change. He knew what had happened then. Melbu had taken over Zieg's body, and he fled the town. He told the rest of his squad to remain with the Queen, because she still had another one on the way. Louvia had already been born, and was being sent to Furni, to have her evacuated. His exact words were: "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! If that bastard gets me, I'll send him on a wild goose chase! Remember the plan!" He then ran back towards Neet, to help out. Barona backed him by telling the squad to let him do what he needs to, and that they had a job of their own.

This brings me to the start.

Jared had just reached Neet, not winded in the slightest. He was focusing on a single energy. One that he had found rather quickly, and it was fading fast. _'If Zieg is gonna live, so are you Claire!'_

Reaper was drawn, Cerberus ready to be drawn for use. He had continued in a set path, as he saw a Black flying object leaving the area. He knew instantly who it was, and since she was leaving, and Claire was still alive, it wasn't the black Monster that killed his Parents. _'Claire had died of other means. Her corpse burned away.'_

He quickly found her, and got her out of the town, and to a cliff face. It had an Eagle's head, there, and he tapped it with Reaper, making a passage, which he went into quickly. He had put her in what seemed to a container far more advanced than the world had. _'I sure hope this thing works. They draw power from the Signet Sphere in the Crystal Palace. Managing to draw on that power wasn't easy. And the help I got from Bill did more than he thought.'_ He had closed a hatch, which clearly showed her unconscious, and typed in a few things on a nearby keyboard. _'Man am I glad I know computer circuitry. I thought I'd need more than just a single line the view things, a keyboard, and a connection to the pod. I'd have to upgrade things here, but it should do for now.'_

He sighed in relief when he realized that Claire was stabilizing, and no longer fading. Being as the Cavern had closed, the secret of it was safe. _'I'm also glad about the auto alert. I had to test this thing over the last week, and the alert will let me know if the subject dies, or is ready to wake up.'_ He then looked around, and spotted the Light Transportation. It was only theorized to work, but he knew the Winglies had been able to do so. This transporter had a Central Hub, which was, once again, the Signet Sphere in the Crystal palace. He used it to go to his hideout near Furni, which took off quite a few hours from the travel time.

He left that hideout, which was more of an armory. It had several Schematics, and a few musical instruments that he could play. One of which was an Ocarina. He left it, using the front door, and came out of a rock face about 10 minutes from Furni. He saw the team come along with the other baby, and he ran to meet with them. He took it from them, who were surprised that he got there before them, and went into Furni Stealthily. He found the Merchant ship, which was ready to take off, seeing as it was getting dangerous in Millie Seseau. He managed to put the baby Shana in an enclosed spot with a small note in the basket.

Take this Baby to Seles in Serdio. Hand her to the Mayor of Seles, and have him take care of her in the village. Her name is Shana.

There was nothing to indicate who wrote the note, or who left it there, but he calmed her down, and left silently. He may have been in his Knight Armor, but he could still get around without being seen. His Moniker as the White Shadow was well founded.

As the Ship took off, he was watching from a Rooftop in Furni. _'We'll meet again one day, Shana. Of that, I can be sure of.'_ He thought.

"_You intentionally set this up, didn't you?"_ Reaper asked.

_'I wasn't expecting the second child, but it had just confirmed my suspicions. Shana really _was_ Louvia's sister by blood.'_

"_Well, let's just hope that Rose doesn't go after Shana. Soa knows that our plan would be useless if she knew of the second child."_

_'I know. If that happened all of our planning would be lost, and I will have failed.'_

He then noticed as the other Knights in Squad 8 were approaching the bank, only to find that the merchant Ship was hightailing it out of there. _'We'll talk later, Reaper.'_

"_Heh. You're family is here. I know."_

Jared smiled slightly, and jumped down to land right next to them, as they looked at him. He gave them a thumbs up. They all nodded. "Let's move. We have to get back to Queen Theresa. She had passed out after the birth." they all nodded and went towards the exit, but when Jared was asked how he got there before they did, he just said it would be easier to show them, than explain it. So he did, and took them to the Armory nearby, which surprised them. Then they saw a weird circle on the ground.

"Just stand in the circle. Think Throne Room. When you feel a pull, let it take you. You may be a little disoriented, but we'll be meeting up with her at the Palace. Now that the Black Monster has left Millie Seseau, and both ships are heading to different docks, if the Black Monster knows of the second Child, and can sense them out, which is unlikely, then the Second Child will be safe, and only Princess Louvia will die by the Black Monster's hand, though everyone on the same ship as Louvia will likely be killed for trying to protect her."

"Who had protection detail there?" Barona questioned, being the last one there along with him.

"Squads 2 and 10, along with the Knight Commander." Jared replied with a smirk.

"You knew that they'd die, didn't you?"

"Hey, better them than us. They didn't deserve to be knights. They went out in the line of duty, so I had Queen Theresa give them a suicide mission. Make sure Louvia makes it to Donau safely."

Barona smirked as well. "You killed two birds with one stone, didn't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. His social status was above us, and he let it get to his head. Our squad doesn't. We're better than he is because of that fact. I know that he's a Knight, but he definitely isn't that well liked. You know that as well as I do." Jared admitted. "For now, all people will know is that he died against the Black Monster if he doesn't make it elsewhere."

They went into the Throne Room through the portal, and did a head count. After the Head Count, Barona nodded, seeing that everyone made it. Jared turned to look at the glowing sphere in the room. "You see the glowing sphere right there?" they all looked. "That's something known as a Signet sphere. Rumor has it, it was created by the Winglies long ago. Of course, I know the truth of the matter. It's a power source, and a lock. There were once 5 locks. Now there are four. Those four locks hold back a power that would easily destroy everything on Endiness, and then some. Oh, and this room can't be used to go to any other one connected to the hub, which is right here."

Barona looked at him. "I gotta admit, I'm impressed. How did you manage to get this done without anyone knowing?"

"My reputation as the White Shadow is well earned, as you know."

"Yeah, but that's for infiltration missions. This is making something, harnessing a major power source, and connecting several points in the country, without anyone ever being the wiser. I'm sorry if I'm a bit skeptical."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm the White Shadow. You don't know what I'm doing until either it's done, or I reveal it. This is the latter case."

"How many points are there?"

"14, actually. I'm trying to keep it from another network, because mine isn't the only one in Millie Seseau. There are 2 others. Neither of which I had a hand in making, but one of them I can use only from one area. It's known as Flanvel Tower. Anyway, let's get going. We have to meet Queen Theresa on the road. Captain?" Jared looked at Barona who nodded.

"Sergeant, you're likely gonna get a promotion for this. This plan of yours was brilliant. We can only hope the Black Monster doesn't know of the Second child." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright. Move out!" she ordered.

"Right!"

They had left the Signet room, through the Throne room, surprising a servant as they passed, dressed for battle. They had left the Palace, surprising one of the few Knights in the city, to which, Jared apologized for the surprise, and kept going. They had met the convoy surrounded by knights, as they were being struck by a lot of bandits. _'Reaper?'_

"_Rip, roaring, and Ready to go!"_

_'Cerberus?'_

"_Let's kick some ass!"_ Jared had long since discovered that Cerberus could talk, but didn't say much. He also had much more battle lust than Reaper.

The compartment was open, and he drew Reaper. "42 Bandits, 17 Knights. 6 more Knights injured. Another 3 Knights dead. 28 other corpses. Presumably bandits, or survivors from Neet!" He shouted, ready to grab Cerberus. "Orders?"

"Charge in! And help them out! Save as many Knights as you can! Phoebe, John, evacuate the wounded Knights!"

"Roger that!" they replied.

"Shadow, charge in and thin them out!" Barona ordered.

"On it!" He sped up, and drew Cerberus, before unleashing a few rounds on the Bandits, who went down in one shot as if they were hit in the neck.

6 Bandits were dead before they hit the ground.

Jared had come out of a blur, Reaper drawn, in mid-air, before he cut another bandit in half, as said bandit was about to attack another knight. As he landed, he drew everyone's attention, as he turned, showing off glowing white eyes. No pupil, just a white glow.

The others reached the area, and struck while the surprise was still there, taking the bandits by storm. The other knights had gotten their second wind, and they had taken out the rest of the bandits quickly. Squad 8 was already working on the injured, while Barona walked up to Jared, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Shadowwind, I'm extremely impressed at your planning. For you to plan this far ahead, I'll be recommending you for a promotion."

Jared shook his head. "I've only been in Millie Seseau for 2 years. I don't think I should go any higher just yet."

"We'll talk about this later. It was your plan we followed. The other Squads on back up had also followed your plan. If nothing else you deserve promotion."

The other Knights nodded, seeing the point.

They had started transporting everyone back, after the wounded were patched up. They would still need rest, and made it known. It took them an hour to get everyone back, and everyone was at the main entrance. Bill had seen Jared pass by heading out, even though he was stationed in Neet just hours ago, so he was wondering two things: One, how did he get into the city with a full Squad, and two, what the hell was he rushing for?

Finding the Caravan with wounded Knights, he learned the answer to his second question quickly.

But it didn't answer the first question.

"Hey, how did you get into the city with an entire squad, and not have any of them noticed, until you're all running out of the palace, and out the gates?" Bill asked, earning looks from everyone.

"I'll explain it later, Bill. Right now, we have wounded Knights to treat, and dead Knights to honor. It'll have to wait until later." Jared replied.

The next day, Theresa had woken up to Barona, 2 other Captains, Jared, a blind Luanna, and Miranda.

"Ow... what happened?"

"You passed out after giving birth, your Majesty."

"Is she safe?" she looked at Jared when she asked the question.

Jared shook his head. "Louvia is dead. I felt her life force fade, and the ship went down. After that, the presence of the Black Monster vanished." He stopped there, but the unsaid message was clear. _'The second child was safe.'_ Barona was aware that the second child was to be kept a secret from the other captains. She didn't like it, but she knew it had to be done.

"I see. Looks like you were right 2 years ago, Jared." This had everyone turn to him. "How did you know about this?"

"It was a gut feeling, to be honest. Didn't know what it was, just that something was coming. I'm glad I followed it. I just wish I knew what was coming beforehand. The squads that were on the SS Louvia are likely dead as well. The only one I didn't feel go out quickly was Captain Segall. I had lost him, so, if he is alive, then I can't sense him."

"We need to mount a search for him."

"No." Theresa said, earning everyone's attention. "The Black Monster had taken a lot of lives. He'll have to survive on his own, unfortunately. We simply don't have the manpower to set up a search party. I'm sorry, but we must assume he's dead, and make a memorial for those who lost their lives."

"We'll have it made immediately. Where should we put it?"

"Town Square." This was said by Jared. "In the ruins of Neet. I don't think we should rebuild it. We should leave Neet as is. At least for now."

"We'll need a new Knight commander." One of the Captains said. "We need someone that can take on nearly anything."

"Someone that know what he's doing." Another one said.

"Someone that can pinpoint a problem without knowing much on the subject." Barona glanced at Jared.

"Someone like Jared." Theresa said.

Jared shook his head. "I'm afraid I'd have to decline the position, Your Majesty." The way it rolled off of his tongue so smoothly meant he actually needed to be serious. "I have my own reasons for being here, and I don't think becoming the Knight commander is a good idea. I may have to leave to investigate a lead on how to get back home. If one comes up, I can't guarantee that I'll be back. Basically, I have my own agenda. As such, I am not the right one for the position. I'm not going to delude myself and say that it will help. There is no guarantee that the answer lies in Millie Seseau. I'd have to leave one day, and it's better that someone that's had the position and earned the respect of all Knights has it."

"Then who would you suggest?" Theresa questioned. "Squad 13's Captain. Sifka. There are a few among all knights that didn't like him, and most of them had died last night. The way I see it, he may not have the mind I do, but he definitely has the skills, and has earned the respect he has. Besides, it's my fault Commander Qiao is dead. It was my plan. Even if I did manage to get everything down and minimized the casualties, I do not believe I am fit for the position. Sifka should be able to handle it."

"The White Shadow is no good as a leader, I take it?" Miranda questioned.

"I'm a front line fighter with a side of infiltration. It's one of the reasons why I'm known as the White Shadow. I can't do what I need to to get home. Being a Knight is merely a means to an end for me at the moment."

Barona and Theresa knew it was a lie. They didn't speak on this, though, knowing what he's trying to do. He didn't want the position, and he _knew_ what was going to happen. The ones that died, were also the ones that even Theresa didn't believe were fit to be Knights, aside from the Commander. He was the only true loss for her, but she had to make it seem like she was grieving for all of them. Her now dead daughter helped. "Bring Captain Sifka in here. I would like to speak with him." The Captains and Jared saluted and were about to leave. "Jared, Barona, stay here. You too Miranda, Luanna."

Everyone not named left. "Jared, you knew what was coming. Were you planning on getting Sifka to the Commander Position?"

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I was actually hoping that the Knight Commander _didn't_ get on the SS Louvia. It was not following what I had in mind. That right there is the truth. When I found out that Commander Qiao was on the SS Louvia, I knew something had not gone according to plan. He was supposed to stay at your side. That was apart of the plan. Him dying was not. I was about ready to panic due to someone else's actions not being a part of the plan."

"That would explain why you were a little shaky this morning." Barona pointed out. "You never wake up like that."

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Are you sleeping with your captain?"

They both had blushes at the implications. "No..."

_'They are.'_ Theresa had an unseen smirk. "Are you sure about that?"

Jared just sighed and looked at Theresa. "Permission to speak freely?"

Theresa nodded, wondering what he was gonna say. He walked over to the wall and starting banging his head on it. Repeatedly. After about 5 minutes of this, he stopped and rubbed his forehead. "Alright. The first thing I should say is, I don't like her like that. She's like a sister. Not a girlfriend. Second: Even if I _did_ find incest hot, I wouldn't go after her. Even if she _did_ ask."

Theresa was a little stiffened by the admission, but then remembered. Another question she had. "What about Zieg?"

"He was gone before the Black Monster left Neet. I had just hit the city limits and he was gone. The way I see it, he's effectively dead, due to the power spike."

"Did you get his path?"

"North Northwest. 20 degrees. However, his _Spirit Stone_ is no longer with him." Jared turned his head. "It's heading south... it's in Furni... the docks, most likely."

"Dart?"

"Most likely."

"What about Claire?" Theresa questioned. "Is she...?"

"She's alive." The news had Theresa release a sigh. "but she was severely injured. She still is."

"Where?"

Jared looked at Barona. "It's in one of the 14 points. I'll be notified when she wakes up, or if she dies." He looked back at Theresa. "At the moment, she's in a coma, healing. Mainly, so she can actually heal and not strain her wounds. The pod was not complete, however. I'd have to go there and open it up manually when she does wake up. I can't update it while she's in there. Who knows what could happen? I know I don't, and I'm not willing to risk it."

"What about my second daughter?"

"She's still alive. I placed a small imprint. If she sees me again, she'll know who I am. She'll know I have a connection to her for sure, but is likely to not know what it is, or how she knows."

"How do you plan to see her again? She'll never come here knowingly." Theresa pointed out.

He raised a finger. "Because I'm probably going to have to leave to travel one day. Staying in Millie Seseau is not going to do much for my skills. I'll need to know how the entire continent is. Explore. I don't intend on leaving yet, though. Give me a few years. I'll let you know that I'd be resigning when I feel like I should be leaving."

Theresa nodded, though a little sad. "Any way to get you to stick around?"

Jared simply shook his head. "sorry. But when I have to leave, I'll have to leave. There's no getting around it. However, there are key thing's you'll need to listen for: In Tiberoa, an Horseback accident for a Princess, 6 months before her 20th birthday. In Serdio, a Civil War. In the Illisia bay, a sea monster, or Sea Dragon hanging around Fueno. All three are indicators of you know what." Theresa nodded.

"What is he talking about?" Barona asked.

"It's about his past." Theresa said. "I don't expect him to have told you much about it, though."

"She knows about it." Jared said.

"And here I thought you wouldn't have told anyone." Theresa pointed out.

"I didn't explain the specifics, but she knows of my past. All of Squad 8 knows of it. Just not the details. We have 18 years until it all starts."

Just then they heard a knock. They all nodded, and ceased conversation. "Come in, Sifka."

A burly man in full plate armor, helmet under his left arm, his sword sheathed. "You called, Your Majesty?"

"How would you feel about the becoming the Knight Commander?"

This threw him for a loop. "What about Commander Qiao? Isn't he here?"

The silence was broken by Jared, who slammed a fist against the wall. "It was my fault. It was my plan. He didn't make it out. He was killed. The Black Monster took him out alongside Squads 2 and 10. The only known child of Queen Theresa dying then and there. The only one I couldn't account for is Captain Segall of Squad 2. He's the only one I felt _after_ the black Monster left. He's also probably the only survivor, but was likely seriously wounded, and at sea. Hanging on to driftwood."

He sighed. "If he lives, he's definitely gonna hate me more than he does for me choosing Captain Barona and her band of misfits over him. It's where I fit in _most_. He didn't realize what I was like behind my skills, and why I was so good. But if he dies, he'll be safe from the knowledge that I hold hate, not for him, but for his views."

Sifka looked at Jared. "You're not at fault for his death. Your not at fault for any death on that. You made the plan, but you didn't arrange who went where, did you?"

"I did. Because of me, 2 Squads and the commander is is now dead, along with 10 other deaths, and several wounded. The Commander wasn't where he should have been, and he died because of it. If he had just stuck to the plan, and stayed by Queen Theresa's side he would be alive right now!"

"Then it's not your fault. He made his choice. His choice had consequences, and he knew that. I can see him looking down on us with a smile." Sifka pointed out. "He likely knows you meant well, but had called in his own choice. I know he won't regret his choice. He never regrets the choices he makes. Never has, never will."

"Jared was originally offered the position of Commander but he turned it down because of the major failure of the plan being the loss of the Commander. Some lives being lost he had seen coming. But Not the commander. He suggested you, instead." Barona explained.

"I.. I see. For someone that was considered for Commander to turn it down, and say I'm more suited than him, I hope I live up to the expectations." Sifka stated. "However, I'd have to give the position of Captain to someone else in the squad."

"Give me the name. I'll let them know." Barona said.

"Lieutenant Jeff Walker. He was my second in command." Sifka stated. "He can choose his own second. I'm not longer Captain Sifka."

They all nodded, though Miranda and Luanna were slightly confused. Barona then got up, and looked at Jared, nodding to the door. He looked at Theresa. "You're still weakened from birth. You shouldn't be moving so much, Your Majesty. I'd wait about 2 days before you do anything strenuous. I may not deserve the rank of Commander, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned about your condition as well."

Jared followed Barona out. "Jared. Barona. Wait."

"Jared, your plan may not have born a lot of good news, but you still earned a promotion. Lieutenant Shadowwind." Theresa told them. "Unless the new Commander has any objections?"

"I have none." Sifka added. "He played his pieces right. If it were anything _but_ the Black Monster, as I've been hearing, then we would've gotten out of it without any significant losses. Congratulations, Lieutenant Shadowwind."

He nodded, and they both walked out.

-minutes later, with Sifka's unit-

The Knights were a little nervous, as Captain Barona, and Jared walked in.

"Where's Captain Sifka?" One of them asked.

"Which one of you is Lieutenant Jeff Walker?" Barona asked.

"That would be me. Why is something wrong with the Captain?" the same man asked.

"Unless you see something wrong with yourself, no." Jared told him.

"What are you talking about? Captain Sifka is... Wait, is he...?"

"Sifka is fine, but he's not a Captain anymore, Captain Walker." Barona said.

"Wait, I'm just a Lieutenant. I'm not a captain." Walker stated.

"As of a few minutes ago, Sifka had been promoted to Knight Commander. He had chosen you as his replacement for Captain in his old Unit. Now, it's your unit. Lead well." Barona finished.

"Wherever this unit goes is up to you, Captain." Jared commented. "Only advice I can give you is make sure you don't regret any decision you make."

Walker nodded. "Good advice. Thank you for the news. I'm also sorry for the loss of the previous Commander."

It took a month for the monument to be built, and placed. The names of everyone, including Zieg Feld was placed on it. Dart Feld, since his body was not found, was assumed dead and put on it. Every civilian and Knight that had died, or no trace was found, had their name on the stone.

Jared had checked Claire's condition once a week. Reaper had taught him how to use the Shadows as a door. It was hard to do at first, but he got it down, and he used it to check on Claire, but hung on to an Ocarina at all times.

He played a few tunes on it to convey his feelings every now and then. At the memorial, he always had it on him and he sat near the stone, and played a sad and slow tune. Knowing that most of the names on that stone were there because of him. The music was his way of apologizing. 300 lives. All because of him. He knew the death count would have been high. It was Rose. He knew her skill and experience was far beyond anyone of the time. _'I'm sorry everyone. It's my fault at least 40% of you all died. It's my fault. I'm sorry. Zieg, Claire, Dart. I know you three are still alive, but only a select few are allowed to know. It's for your own safety that this thing holds your names. If I run into anyone looking for you, I'll find a way to let them know without anyone else knowing. Zieg, I know you've been possessed. That's something known only to me, Theresa, and Miranda. I'm pretty sure that Miranda won't remember that conversation, as long as it isn't brought up.'_

Barona and the rest of Squad 8 had come up to the area. "We've got a mission, Jared."

He sighed, and looked at Barona. "Objective?"

"There are few problems in the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. We're supposed to head there and take care of it. Another point is that we have to make sure the Divine Dragon is still sealed."

"In short, find the cause, eliminate it, and take care of any stragglers?" Jared clarified, earning a nod. _'I can't claim I don't hold some fault for what happened. But I can't let it get me down. The process of getting rid of the Black Monster for good has begun.'_ He jumped down to the ground, and walked up to her, Reaper and Cerberus ready. "Let's get to it then. Sulking isn't my thing, and I've been doing a lot of that lately."

Barona nodded. "We're ready to go when you are, Lieutenant."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jared asked, a grin on his face. "Let's go kick some Dragon ass!"

"How do you know the target's a dragon?"

"'A Name holds nothing more than reputation.' I believe you once said that."

"Point taken." Everyone smiled at the exchange, glad he had lightened up.

It took them a few days to make it to the Mountain, but Jared had a different reason for being anxious as the rest. "It's your first time here, isn't it Lieutenant?" Barona asked.

"It's... different than I expected." Jared admitted. "There's something else wrong, though. Something in the atmosphere."

"I'm not feeling anything different from last time I was here." Barona pointed out.

"Must be me." Jared mused. _'then why do I feel like this is when something big is going to happen?'_

Oh, he had no idea how right he was. As they traversed up the mountain, Jared's feeling of foreboding had returned full force, only twice as bad. "Anyone else feel like they're going to their deaths?" One of the others, Nizam, questioned. He was a Sergeant.

A lot of the others nod, including Jared. "Even you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah... Still... it's as if it wants me specifically. Whatever it is." Jared admitted. "Just don't ask how I know. Not even I know how I know."

Barona caught this, and spoke up. "Do you think you can talk to whatever it is?"

"Probably have to see it's face, but I think so. Why?"

"Because I think this is something that has to deal with why you're here." Barona stated.

They had reached a much higher plateau, which Jared had recognized as part of the in game area. "We're near the top. I think it's better you lead us from here, Lieutenant Shadowwind."

"Why me?"

"It's an out of the way place. You might something you're connected to here. You might feel drawn to it."

Jared could not refute that, as he _was_ feeling something pulling him. He drew Reaper, just in case, as he walked down the path. He had spotted several Wyverns and Baby Dragons, but they steered clear of him. He found another cave, which he felt the pull get stronger. "Captain, do you have any idea where he's leading us?"

"I don't know where, exactly, but the direction we're heading in would lead to the Divine Dragon himself."

"Wouldn't that be suicide?" Phoebe asked.

"Under normal circumstances, definitely. Does he know that, probably."

Everyone looked at Jared, as he stopped near a ledge. He looked down. "Who are you? Why are you calling me here?"

There was a loud roar. Only Jared understood it, however.

**Greetings guardian.**

"What do you mean by that? I'm no guardian."

**You are, but you do not know it. There are forces at work even you do not know of. Me being here is the result of one of them.**

Just then a giant Red, Orange and Yellow dragon appeared in the area, causing everyone else to raise their guards in an unsuccessful attempt at scaring it off.

Jared's eyes widened. "Everyone, stand down!" He ordered.

"Why? It'll obviously kill you!" Barona retorted.

He looked over his shoulder. "Because he has answers to some of my questions." he looked back at the long dragon in front of him. "Besides, I couldn't call myself a Duelist if I didn't recognize him. The Crimson Dragon. What happened to your chosen in New Domino City, assuming the place is real?"

**It is real. My presence is not needed there at the moment. I have been asked to you my spirit. Give you access to my power the way this world would do so. However your companions are not supposed to be involved in this. I would have to terminate them.**

"You will do no such thing. At the moment, they're the only driving force I have in this world. If taking your power means their deaths, then I don't want it." Jared responded with a scowl.

**Good. Even after your recent failure in your mind you have not fallen to revenge. Good. My power is yours. But I must still wipe their mind. They are not allowed to know of this.**

"Even if you do wipe their mind, they'll find out sooner or later. I'd tell them anyway."

**Even so, rules are rules.**

"'Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' Live with it. Now why am I a guardian? And what am I supposed to be guarding?"

**Dimensional Guardian, I shall allow one of them to remember, the rest must be told by you. Choose.**

"Dimensional Guardian?"

**Ragnarok is currently sealed nearby. He has the answers you seek.**

Jared sighed. He then looked at the others. Out of all of them, the one with the most influence, would be best. "Captain... I think it's best if you remember."

"Why me?"

"Think about it. In the entire Squad, not only are you the highest rank, you also hold the most hold with other Squads."

No one could refute that. "What about our mission? Does he know what's causing it?"

**Of course I know. It's my very presence. After all, I've got 6 Dragons within me, and the powers of each form of them all. Once I'm done here, you will be my Avatar. I consider this a great honor. You also have the option of taking one Dragon from here as your own vassal. Until you do, things will not return to normal. Now, who remembers and who forgets?**

He motioned Barona to come forward. "She remembers. The rest forget."

A glow appeared, and floated in front of Jared, who grabbed it, revealing a small Blood red sphere. _'Crimson.'_ Jared corrected himself. "With this, I will have the power of the Signer Dragons that were said to follow you?"

**Correct. Now... time to forget.** His eyes glowed, and everyone, aside from Barona and Jared were dazed. The massive dragon then disappeared in a flash. Leaving his stone in Jared's hand. _**"If you must know, my name is Shinku. I know, it mean Crimson is some language, but that doesn't mean anything."**_

Jared nodded. "Alright, time for the last point. Finding a Vassal Dragon for me. Uh... how do I know which is mine?"

"_**Surely you noticed the Dragons and Wyverns haven't tried attacking you, have you not?"**_

"Of course. Why would I not?" Jared asked.

"_Speak to him in your mind, idiot."_

_'Cerberus?'_

"_Yes, you dolt?"_

_'Yeah, that's Cerberus.'_ Jared commented. _'I'm guessing my Vassal Dragon will try to kill me on sight?'_

"_**In a nutshell, yes. You must defeat it, and kill it. Your companions may help, but you must deal the final blow. It will also not be affected by Instant Death."**_

_'That means that Mortal Danger is out of the Question.'_

"_**Exactly."**_

_'Reaper, you heard that right?'_

"_Sure did. Looks like we'll have to work on using the others. Cerberus has Shadowstrike, but now... I'm ready for a Shadow Cannon."_

_'You know, you may have been forged based on the Sol and Gaia Blades, but your abilities definitely don't show it.'_

"Come on. I know what to look for. Or rather, what's the last point causing it."

The others regained their bearings, and looked around. "What happened?" Nizam asked.

"We'll explain later. Now, we have to find a Dragon that's going to try and kill me. Most likely on sight." Jared explained.

"And you think we'd let you go after it?"

"I have to fight it." He sighed, before meeting the Squad's faces. "If I don't, it's pointless. I have to finish it off, and kill it. It doesn't mean I have to do this alone. You're all welcome to help out, as long as I get the final blow. That's how we end this, or so I'm told. It's the condition I don't like, as it's far to specific for my tastes, but it's the only known way to do this."

they all looked at each other and nodded at Jared. "Like hell we're letting you do this alone." went unspoken, but they didn't need to say it. It was all over each face.

"Thanks guys. I don't think I'd be able to take it out alone." Jared said. They all nodded, even Barona.

"We've got your back. Remember that. Still, he won't be able to stay in Deningrad, you know that, right?" she ended off with a whisper, so only he heard.

"I know. It's gonna be hard caring for him. I might have to leave ahead of schedule. Either that, or put him in one of the hideouts. I can trust you guys, even if he does try to kill me." Jared replied, so only she heard.

She nodded. They continued walking, Everyone on guard, Jared most of all. Then he felt something behind them all, he turned around and saw one growling in his direction. That was when he realized it. _'There he is.'_ Jared thought. "Here He comes!"

This sent everyone on guard, and they looked at him and then the one he was having a glaring match with. "It's you, isn't it?"

**Like you could understand me, filthy human.** The others heard the growls and what seemed like a snort of annoyance.

Jared shook his head. "I can understand what you say. Just like Shinku." he pulled out Cerberus, and pointed it at the dragon.

-PAUSE BREAK-

Note: When I pause the story like this, I am effectively destroying the Fourth Wall, only to rebuilt it afterwards.

This dragon had Dark blue scales over the majority of its body. There is a single fin on the underside, of an even darker shade than the majority of the body.

There was a total of 4 wings on the top of the main body, which was in a shape similar to a B-2 Spirit Stealth bomber, though the wings there were flapping, with 2 hind legs on the rocks just below the lower fin, which was pointing backwards after a steep curve, and was thick width wise, about 1 foot wide. The main wingspan was about 24 feet 8 inches.

The neck was scaled similar to scale mail, one scale over the next, much like that of the Divine Dragon in game. The neck reaches 6 feet fully outstretched.

The head extended another 19 inches neck to snout, sporting 6 horns, 7 inches each, on the back of the head, going over the neck, fanned out like a Peacock. There was another, differently shaped horn, on the tip of the snout, measuring about 9 inches long, looking similar to a Lightning bolt. Picture Raidramon from Digimon, except the horn is not Gold, but a Blood Red, bordering on crimson. Each of the other horns are the same color as the scales, only a slightly lighter shade.

There was a larger air of arms just below the base of the neck, measuring at 6 feet 11 inches each.

Aside from the two larger wings spanning 24 feet 8 inches, the four smaller wings a positioned in a square formation, each one as if they were large webbed hands, going out 10 feet from the point of contact, or a Dark Purple.

The eyes were actually a Sea Green, with a snake-like slit, spanning 5 inches. From front to back. The teeth were grating, and obviously sharp.

What isn't seen, but is still there, is a small cannon on the underside, right at the base of the tail, which is flowing from side to side between the hind legs, that appears after moving the flesh away from it. It can be revealed and fired within a 3 second timeframe. Hitting inside the cannon barrel twice will result in an instant kill. Of course, this has never been proven being as no one has been able to get a clear shot, as the flesh moves back into place after 7.2 seconds, and as such, this weakness has never been found.

Element: Lightning, Dark Hybrid

Color scheme:

Scales:

Primary: Dark Blue.

Secondary: Deep Purple.

Underbelly: burnt orange

Other random accessories: Blood Red with a Black undertone

Challenge: See if you can draw this!

-PAUSE BREAK-

After a mighty war cry, the large dragon charged, and Jared jumped up fast, while the others scattered to dodge the low swipe, Jared was over it, due to an excessive jump, somewhat surprising him at the height, never jumping that high before, (A good 28 feet in the air) but shook off his surprise quickly, Aiming Cerberus. _"Triple Shadowstrike!"_ 3 small black blasts hit the back of the dragon, having little effect, as he landed on a higher ledge.

Jared watched the dragon as it swooped around. "Cut the legs as it passes! Go for debilitating attacks, not lethal strikes! We want to weaken him first! It'll make this easier!"

"Right!" was the resounding reply. As the dragon came back in, the others dodged narrowly, while swinging their weapon, either a broadsword, or a Light Blade. Jared jumped straight forward, and landed a strike on one of the upper wings, causing it to fall off, about a quarter of the way up said wing, as he turned around, and fired a few more shots. However, these shots were more Lightning than Shadow.

_'Triple Sparkstrike?'_

"_That would be it." _ Was Cerberus's reply.

_'Good to know!'_

After a resounding screech, clearly not expecting the lightning, it landed on a nearby rock face, and saw it's wing cut. Badly.

**You... you SHALL PAY!**

"Bring it on!"

Jared barely noticed movement on the underside, and his instincts were screaming move. Good thing he listened. He jumped straight left, and barely missed the Black and Purple beam fired from a cannon on the underside. "Whoa!"

The Dragon was now nervous. No one had ever avoided the beam cannon.

It's too bad that Jared had picked up on its nervousness. _'Why could it be nervous?'_ He then saw that the cannon was still exposed. _'Wait a minute... in the game, the only way to beat Rose's Vassal Dragon Micheal in the Moon is to wait for the beam and attack the core before it can attack again... beam... Cannon... Nervous... THAT'S IT!'_

He pointed Cerberus and shouted out. "Triple Shadowstrike!" 3 Dark blue balls left the barrels, but they didn't make it before the hole closed. _'Shit! There's a time limit to hit it.'_

"Everyone keep attacking! We probably have to get him to fire that cannon again. After that, I can probably deal a killing blow!"

The anger and growling means that Jared had been right on the money.

**As if I would let you!**

It charged again, though this time along the ground. "Dodge and counter!" they did just that, and Jared landed a strike. _"Absolute Power Force!"_ Reaper shouted as he was covered in Bright orange flames before striking, causing a loud cry of pain, followed closely by another strike, that barely missed.

It was another strike on a right side wing. This had continued with them making weak blows compared to the Dragon's scales, leaving scratches, but nothing too serious.

"This isn't working!"

"It's the cannon we're after! The other hits are to weaken him, and get him to use it!" Jared told them, though the Dragon didn't hear it this time, having a spear stabbed through an ear socket. He then saw Phoebe with a bow in hand, an arrow notched. "Phoebe, take out an eye!"

"That was the idea!" She replied, letting loose the arrow. Jared saw it move in slow motion, and hit its mark, eliciting a screech. The screech was followed by the sound of flesh moving, prompting Jared to jump to the side, dodging the beam while aiming Cerberus. The moment the beam stopped, the sights were already lined up, and he pulled the trigger, launching 3 different colored balls: one yellow, one Light Blue, one Solid Red. _"Tri Blast!"_ Cerberus shouted.

There was a loud screech, followed by the Dragon hitting the ground.

**I.. have lost. Finish it.**

Jared just looked the dragon in it's good eye. "Are you willing to be my vassal?"

**You must kill me. I have nothing left.**

"I can give you a reason to continue."

The dragon scoff. **As if a mere human could. Even if you did manage to find my weakness after it was revealed only once. Kill me.** **I shall be reborn, and the reborn me shall be your vassal. Name the new form as you wish.**

Jared showed sorrow. "Are you sure that will happen?"

**No, I'm not. However, that is how a Vassal Dragon is born. As long as you live your Vassal shall live. Should you lose yourself to insanity, your vassal shall lose their own mind as well. That is all I know for sure.**

Jared nodded solemnly. "You were a great fighter. My mind was just faster than your body. Rest in peace." He stabbed Reaper inbetween 2 scales on the neck, causing the Dragon to glow brightly, before a much smaller version, barely 2 feet tall, appeared in its place. The wings were also much smaller.

**Huh?** It cocked its head to the side. Barona looked at it. "That's it? I thought it would be larger."

Jared saw the point in it. "His age and mind was reversed. It will allow him to grow up again. This time as my vassal."

The others were on guard, wary of the new dragon. "We have to take it out. It'll try to kill you again." Nizam stated. "Put it down, and step away."

"Nizam, stand down." Barona said. "I'm already aware of what happened, somewhat. That dragon was meant to be his partner. What the fight was for was to prove himself worthy of the Dragon. Something that he needed to do." She looked around. "Feels like the ominous feeling of the place has lifted somewhat."

Jared was thinking more on a name. "Paku... that'll be your name."

**Pa...ku?**

"Pa-ku." Jared reiterated.

**Paku...?**

At Jared's nod, the dragon was suddenly happy. **Paku!**

"Yeah." Jared was chuckling. "You are Paku. I am Jared."

**Huh?**

"Ja-re-d. Say it with me."

**Ja-re-d.**

"Put it together."

**Ja-red...**

"Close. Try again."

**Jared...?** At the nod, another wave of happiness came.

**Jared!**

Once again, Jared was chuckling. "Definitely worth it." Jared had a small smile.

Everyone knew that the small dragon was making Jared a lot better in his moods, though Nizam was still hesitant to trust it.

"We should rest up. Captain, I think you should explain to them what happened with Shinku... the Crimson Dragon." he corrected, seeing her questioning gaze.

"what about you?"

"I'm pretty sure that Paku is going to be hungry. So, I'll have to find him some minerals to eat." Jared explained, seeing a few rocks that were different from the usual. He tried to feed them to him, seeing that he like the first one. He appreciated the special rocks, and wanted more. As Barona explained the situation as best as she could, that Paku was meant to be Jared's partner, how he was now a Dragoon, and that the reason things were going crazy here was because he needed a Dragoon Spirit, and a Vassal Dragon. He now has both, and since they were both needed, they shouldn't separate the two. "I mean, look at him. Does he look like something that would harm anyone for no reason?" she questioned.

"No, but..." Nizam was cut off, by the childish way Jared was acting, a far cry from what he usually was like. "Quick question: Am I imagining Jared, the White Shadow, acting like a kid?"

Everyone looked at the two, completely oblivious to the world around them and they were playing around as if it were a kid and his pet dog.

"If you are, so am I." Phoebe said, as everyone else nodded in agreement. "So, either we're all going crazy, or he really is acting like a kid with a new pet... Honestly, I hope its the former."

Barona saw the difference. _'It seems like Paku is bringing out his more gentle side. He needs it. More than any of us know. We may be like a family to him, but Paku will be better for his psyche. Paku will be with him for a long time. Even after he has to leave us to go home. Paku will go with him.'_ She sighed.. "Phoebe, it's the latter. He didn't have the best of childhoods. He told all of us that. This is something he's wanted, but knew he couldn't. Until now, that is."

Paku then yawned, prompting Jared to speak. "Tired, buddy?" Paku then curled up, causing Jared to pick him up, and cradle him gently. He then looked at the others, finally realizing they were there. "Sorry if I freaked you out with that. I just... I haven't done anything like that ever since I was 5. Anything after that... well, thins got a little too hectic, and I simply didn't have time for emotions. Since then... I felt hollow. Then I came here. I met you guys. And now I have Paku, too." He gazed compassionately at the hatchling in his arms. "I think me being here has something to do with this. More so than the events of the game I know are based on this world. And Besides, Paku can't be seen by the general public."

Barona nodded in agreement. "You're right. The public would go berserk if it was found that a knight had a Dragon following him."

They all nodded when they heard a voice. "You are impressive." The voice was obviously female, and they all turned to her.

She had long raven black hair, most of her armor in Purple with gold trim.

Jared didn't look at anything else. He didn't need to. He _knew_ who this was by that alone. "Why are you here?"

She looked at him, and jumped over to him, standing in front of him. "The question here is not "Why?" but rather, "Who?" And by that I mean, who are _you_?"

Jared looked her in the eye. "I may know who you are, but the others don't. Introduce yourself to them, and I'll tell you."

She looked over her shoulder. "They are not relevant to the situation."

Jared sent her a hard glare. "They are as much apart of his defeat as I am."

"And yet they wouldn't have been able to kill a Dragon. Only a Dragoon has that kind of ability. Something _all_ of you lack."

Jared inwardly smirked. "Considering the fact he had the same glaring weakness _your_ Vassal had, can you really be surprised?"

This had her narrow her eyes, before there was a shining purple light over her chest. A Crimson light appeared over Jared's chest, as well. She pulled her sword out, and pointed it at him. "Wake up!" The light around Jared grew, surprising all of them. He quickly put Paku down, hoping he didn't wake up from this.

Jared was then in a Deep Crimson Plate armor. (Think Red Eye Dragoon) He had what seemed to be a triple barrel Gatling on his left wrist. There were two wings behind him, but they weren't all in one piece. Looking at them, the wings were exactly like that of the Crimson Dragon himself. _'The hell?'_

"_**So, your Dragoon form has an exact replica of my wings... Why am I not surprised?"**_

_'After facing down devils and Earthbound Immortals, you're asking yourself if you're supposed to be surprised?'_

He landed on the ground, and saw Paku awake, staring at him. **Jared?** He nodded, and got down on one knee. **JARED!** Paku just jumped into his arms, causing a chuckle to escape from his lips. Then, Jared had felt tired, and passed out, reverting back. Paku was safely cradled in his arms.

The others were ready to attack, but the woman spoke. "What did you do to him?!" Barona questioned.

"I merely awakened what he needed. It'll help more than hurt." She then turned to them. "You are his commanding officer, are you not?"

"What does it matter to you?" Barona snapped.

"Because if you are, he will one day have to leave your unit, and everything else he holds dear." She looked up. "Like I had to." She glowed, and turned into her normal Dragoon form. "I am one as well, but I have years of experience. Dragoons thrive on insanity. It comes with using the Dragoon form."

Barona then realized the entire ramifications, since Jared had already told her about the Dragoons in game. "It's not just the Dragoon Form." She said, earning everyone's attention. "It's the fusing of the Dragon's Soul, and the body. The power comes at a price. The price being the wielder's sanity." She looked at Jared. "But what happens when the wielder is already insane, yet accepts the insanity?"

This sent confusion to the woman's face. "I... I do not know. I have not heard of any situation like that." the woman then changed back, and pulled out a stack of parchment. "Have him go through those. I had them written down for some time. It's everything he'll need to know about having a Vassal Dragon, and what I've found out about Dragoons in general. All of it is from experience." She started to walk off. "And for the record, my name is Rose. Wielder of the Black Burst Dragoon Spirit. I'm sure the two of us will meet again."

"No surname?" Barona questioned.

"I have not used that name in a long time."

"You had a fiance, didn't you?" This stopped Rose in her tracks, as she turned her head. "How do you know that?"

Barona inwardly smirked. "His name was Zieg, too wasn't it?"

Rose started growling. "What's it to you?"

"I'll take your anger as a yes." Barona said. "Zieg Feld had died about a month ago. Wielder of the Red eye Dragoon Spirit. His body wasn't found, but it was assumed he had been killed by the Black Monster. He was in Neet at the time of the attack." That statement had stilled Rose's movements.

"Did you just say... Zieg _Feld_?"

Barona nodded. "He has been assumed dead, though Jared, the unconscious one, believe him to be alive. His wife, as well. His son, too."

Rose turned to Jared. "If he knows where Zieg is now, then I will ask him when we next meet. I don't forget things that easily... even if I wish I did."

"Captain..." she looked at the others, who were slightly scared of the aura being put off. Barona was unaffected, however. "I believe it best if you leave Rose. I'll let him know what happened."

Rose looked at Barona. "I had believed Zieg was dead. I saw his body myself. It was on a cliff. He was turning to stone. I saw it happen. I couldn't grab him in time. The fall should have killed him, by shattering his body. For him to be alive... If you see him, let him know I am still around. And if you see his son, then let him know that he has someone to rely on."

"Will do." Barona admitted.

Rose turned back around. "He'll be out of it for a while. Tell him to train using the Dragoon form. Only through training in its usage, will allow him to use it better. Take it from an experienced Dragoon."

After Rose had left earshot, and eyesight, Barona sighed. "Come on guys. Let's set up camp. We'll need to wait for him to wake up. And _no attacking Paku_!"

Everyone nodded, and begun setting up camp.

Meanwhile, Rose was disturbed. _'Zieg had survived? And he had a family? If I killed his wife, he'll never forgive me. And if I killed his son... I may as well have killed my own mother!'_

And as for Jared, he was completely out of it, due to exhaustion.

The remaining dragons, Wyverns, and even the spiders in the area, were making sure nothing else comes in.

The rest of Squad 8 was resting, and making sure the Jared was fine.

Paku was snuggling in Jared arms.

Elsewhere, Dart was walking around aimlessly in Serdio.

Shana was just reaching Seles, with Dart about a weeks travel for an experienced traveler.

00000x00000

alright, Chapter 3 is done!

Unlike my other stories, which I would post after the third chapter is complete, this one will wait until the actual game starts.

As such, it will not be posted until a few chapters after this are complete.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 4 months since Jared and Paku had been united, and Jared had made another area in the Mountain of Mortal Dragon.

The first thing he made was a teleporter, and tied it into the hub. The others watched as he did, surprised as to how well he did things.

He then added a bed in the area, along with a large amount of bedding according to Rose's instructions. The others watched as he worked on the area. It had taken a week to make sure it was fine, and then he asked Paku if he liked it.

The only thing he was worried about was not the place, but rather Jared, and not being able to see him.

"Paku, I can't take you with me. I'm a knight, and your a Dragon. Chaos will ensue. Riots would break out. In other words, bad things will happen. The other knights might try to kill you. I'm making this here, because it's out the way, the other Knights in the area won't think to look here, and you'll be safe." he then pointed at the teleporter. "Besides, as long as that's there, and you don't mess with it, I'll be able to come here directly from anywhere in the country. I've got my own duties, and I'm sorry about that, but until you're older, and much more experienced, I can't risk your life by taking you into a human city if I can do anything about it. Okay?"

**Alright, Jared. Thanks, I guess.**

"Paku, don't be sad. I'll come by any chance I can. I've got a job to do, but if I'm ever off duty, I'll either be working as a blacksmith, or coming here. We'll be together. You can count on it. I'll have to leave the country, but I refuse to leave you here when I do. You're coming with me when I do." Jared recognized the small smile on Paku's face.

**Thank you. I'll be waiting.**

"If you start getting hungry, and I'm not around, try to sniff out what you need. You've got a nose. Use it to your advantage." Jared advised. "I would prefer you not to eat anything like the creatures around here. And if you see anyone in armor like ours, if you don't see me, or they aren't calling you by name, then ignore them, but stay out of sight. Do you understand?"

**To be safe, right?** Paku asked, earning a nod. **Okay, I'll stay out of sight.**

"I'm trusting you, Paku. I don't want our partnership to be ruined because you revealed yourself too early." Jared said, before turning to the others. "there's another one just outside Deningrad. Northwest of it. Key thought, Northwest Deningrad."

They all nodded, and went through, Barona going last. "Make sure you get back safely."

Jared nodded, and she went through. Jared pecked Paku's snout. "Thanks, Paku."

Jared walked over to the teleporter. "See you soon, Paku." Jared flashed and was gone.

-Deningrad-

Squad 8 was walking into the city through the North west.

They made their way to Knight Commander Sifka, and Barona gave the report. She had left out Jared becoming a Dragoon, or having a Vassal Dragon.

"So, who was the instigator?"

"It was a Dragon sir. Highly powerful. If Lieutenant Shadowwind didn't find a weak spot the moment it first showed itself, we probably wouldn't have survived. We got lucky."

"Yes. You did. Based on the report, I'd say you were _extremely_ lucky that Jared had found the weakness when he did. Congratulations, Squad 8. You're the only squad to successfully take down a dragon without any losses. Thanks, in no small part, to Lieutenant Shadowwind." Sifka said. "Had he not found the weak point, do you believe your squad would have survived at all?"

"No sir. Without that weak spot, we would've been killed."

"If I didn't have Cerberus, I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, either. Good thing I never leave home without him." Jared admitted. "I had to shoot inside the cannon. It was a long shot, and I didn't know if it would work. Had I not put the pieces together when I did, I wouldn't have seen it as a possible weak point, much less a fatal point." _'Which Reminds me. If he shows signs of that cannon again, I'll have to see about working on that weakness. I won't allow anyone else to use that like I did.'_

"Luck or not, your squad will have to have a few days off to recover. Captain Barona, congratulations on a successful mission. Oh, and Lieutenant Shadowwind? Her majesty Theresa wishes to speak with you about something. Said it had something to do with a Fire Child."

Jared saluted the Commander, and bowed to Barona. "I'll see you at the usual pub?"

"I'll be there. I'm sure the rest will as well." Barona replied.

"Okay. See you then!"

Jared ran off and went into the palace, up to the throne room. Theresa was alone in the Throne room, looking over the balcony nearby. "I'm glad you came when you got back."

"It's about Dart, isn't it?" Jared asked. She nodded. "I know you said he would be safe, but I'm not entirely sure. Something had probably changed, already. He may not have made it to Serdio."

"He's alive. I know he is."

"How can you be sure?" Jared held up two fingers, and each one glowed. "I didn't just tag Shana. I also tagged Dart. The difference being I tagged Dart _before_ the attack. Claire and Zieg were not aware of my actions. I had to make sure he survived. He's alive. I don't know where he is, but he's alive. Shana is also fine, as well." The glow faded, and he put his hand down.

"I placed a Spiritual Imprint. He won't recognize me on sight, but I _can_ tell if he's alive, and nearby. Shana has an extra bit, allowing her to realize I hold a connection to her, but it won't let her know what it is. If she's in danger, or she draws on the power of the Moon child, I'll know and head to her location immediately. It's like sending up a flare saying, "Here I am! Please help!" I'll know. Unless I'm with Rose, I'll be able to leave immediately. Like I said, I'm doing what I can to keep an eye on her without having to follow her around all the time."

Theresa nodded. "I may not like it, but I know you're the only one with a direct link to my only living daughter. It pains me to know that I can't be in my daughter's life."

"We have to remember, the Black Monster is still out there. As long as the Moon That Never Sets still exists, its prisoner will exist as well. As long as that prisoner exists, your daughter will be in danger if her true identity is revealed. Rumors will spread, and eventually, the Black Monster will hear of it, and get suspicious. She's not an idiot. She'll figure it out quickly. Once they meet, if the Black Monster knows, there will be no telling, just how bad her life will get. For now, she will have to enjoy her ignorance while she can. She won't have that luxury later on in life."

"You make it sound like she'll be found out."

"Either way, _someone_ will find out. The only question is: Who will find out first? MF or BM? If it's MF, then she'll be safe for about 18 years. If it's BM, her life will be forfeit. If MF reveals it to BM, then she'll safe for a little while longer, and the Moon That Never Sets is likely to fall. I'll split off, and wait for the Moon to fall, while the rest chase him down."

"Why not try to stop him then and there?" Theresa questioned.

"Because... I have another plan in case it _does_ happen like that. And it will mean the safety of Shana. Her _permanent_ safety. And I'm not saying through death."

"And you don't plan to let me in on it, do you?"

Jared shook his head. "If I let things run their course, and stay behind the scenes, things won't be so bad, and Melbu will eventually get his hands on Shana. He plans to release the God of Destruction. I already told you that. I also told you how. However, if the god of destruction were to be beaten, and the Moon That Never Sets destroyed, we will be free of a threat. The Black Monster will no longer exist."

"And Shana will be safe until her death... And you are sure this will happen?"

"If I do nothing until the end, yes." Jared sounded completely sure. "When it's time, Shana _will_ be taken up. When that happens, it has begun. She'll eventually make her way back here. To Deningrad. To her mother. I don't have to do anything about it. It would happen naturally."

"How long will I have to wait for my daughter? 20 years?" Theresa questioned.

"If you don't send anyone after her, which I believe would be a bad idea, seeing as she's already out of Millie Seseau, her journey will start when she's 18. Said Journey, I'll eventually join. If she hasn't figured it out by the time we're about to heading to Millie Seseau I'll let her know then. Dart will remember his origins here, though only barely. Shana will have to be told. I'll make sure the others in the group at the time don't find out, and that's its best if no one knows until after the journey is over. It's better for everyone that way. _Especially_, her. If something happens to her, I'll know. Remember that, and don't worry. I'm making sure that she's alive, as best as I can. You me, and Squad 8 are the only ones that know the truth of where she is supposed to be, and who she really is. The more that know, the easier it will be to get out. I trust my squad. They will keep it a secret."

"I hope you're right, Jared. For your sake."

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to lie about this, Theresa." Jared pointed out. "I may be reckless at times, but I'm not stupid. Far from it. I'm not about to lie about a baby girl to her own _mother_. That's just begging for death."

Theresa nodded. "As I said, I hope you're right. For your sake. Please, leave me. I have an appointment to keep."

Jared nodded. "Oh, and Theresa? Claire, Dart, and Shana are all under my protection. The others don't know where Claire is. Only I do. I will make sure that they make it. Count on it."

Jared left the room after that.

He then went to the pub, and saw the rest of his squad mates there. They had celebrated a job well done, but Jared's ears picked up something else. It stopped him in his tracks. Barona noticed but didn't comment yet, knowing he was still listening.

"I mean, what kind of Knight turns down the position of Commander?" One of the others nearby had said.

"Rumor has it the Knight had killed off the previous commander."

"Then why hasn't he been thrown in jail?"

"The Queen had been informed of the plan beforehand. She probably knew about it as well."

Barona noticed, and signaled him to stay where he was. She'd take care of it. He continued to listen in, disturbed by how it went.

Barona tapped the Knight's shoulder, earning his attention. "I couldn't help but notice you were talking about the late Commander Qiao."

"Rumor has it a Sergeant killed him off." One of them said. "And he went unpunished."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors. 9 times out of 10, they're false." Barona pointed out. "Besides, I know the truth of the matter, knowing the full aspects of said plan. The Commander wasn't where he should have been. Had he acted according to the plan, he'd be alive right now, not dead."

"You were in on it?!"

"His death was not expected, and the one that came up with it cursed himself because one person didn't follow said plan. He had predicted a lot of what happened, but the Death toll was higher than even he expected. The culprit of the commander's death was the Black Monster. Everyone knows that. My squad can confirm it, knowing where Qiao had gone, and that the Black Monster had gotten to him. We know that the black Monster had killed him, and the Princess had died shortly afterwards. He was about ready to resign because of that one failure. The one thing he didn't account for. We _all_ underestimated the threat, even him. So shut your trap, before I shut it for you. It's _my_ subordinate that you're talking about. Had he not come up with what he did, more lives would have been lost. Every plan the other Captains had come up with would've ended up with more casualties due to unknown factors. The Knighthood had gone with the one that produced the least amount of Casualties. Even the estimation of all other plans were higher than the actual death count of what had happened."

This had the Knights rethinking for a bit. "You're not my commander."

"Watch what you say, _Sergeant_. I outrank you at Captain. The Current Commander had openly stated that he deserved a promotion, even though he felt responsible for the lives lost. It is why he turned it down, seeing reason not to take the position. He does not feel himself to be ready for that position, though the Captains think otherwise."

She got up and went back to her Squad, but the other knights had other ideas. One threw a cup at her head. Jared was the first to notice this, and punched it out of the way. He glared at the Private. "If you can't stand being told to pipe down by a Captain, get lost _Private_."

"You can't order me around!"

"I'm a Lieutenant. Either calm down, and mind your own business, or leave and don't bother us again. If you do that again, you might not survive the consequences." Jared then turned around. "If you attack anyone in my Squad, you _won't_ like the consequences."

The Knight growled, and was about to draw his sword, but was stopped by the owner. "No weapons allowed sir. Knights can only have them as they are sheathed, and only if they are in armor. They cannot draw them in this bar."

Squad 8 smirked at the response, realizing that, even though Paku is in his life now, he'll still stick up for them as long as he's in the area. "You didn't have to do that, Jared." Barona pointed out.

"And leave you with that trash?" Jared countered. "He's not worth it. But if he doesn't heed my warning, I won't hold back. You know that, right?"

"I know, but as you said he isn't worth it."

"That doesn't change the fact that I warned him. The entire squad heard it. If he does _anything_ to this squad, I _will_ deliver. No one can say he wasn't warned."

Barona sighed. "I knew this would happen."

Jared shook his head. "It's Shinku, I know. He's making me act rashly. I caught myself in time, but if it happens again, I might not hold back."

"I know. But you have to control yourself. I understand where you're coming from, but no one aside from our Squad is supposed to know about Shinku or Paku."

"Hey Jared, what did Queen Theresa want?" Kain, another Squad Member, asked.

"Oh, just some reassurance about something she's having me watch over." Jared shrugged. "She's not entirely sure about it, and is worried about the matter. I'm not allowed to say anything about it, but it deals with 2 people, both of which, this Squad knows about."

"How are you watching over them if you're here?" Phoebe asked.

"You could say I _tagged_ them. I'll know if something happens to either of them." Jared pointed out. "I've Tagged all of you as well. In case I get separated from you all. The difference between yours and theirs is that I can track you from another country if I need to. I have to be close to them in order to find them."

After they had left the pub, they had gone back to their building. Jared was actually sitting on the roof, alone at the moment. He wasn't paying much attention to the window nearby which was partially open. Not to mention it was Barona's room.

He started to sing a song. One he had engraved into his mind.

I walk a lonely road,

the only one that

I have ever known

don't know where it goes

but it's only me

and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

When the City sleeps

and I'm the only one

and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a

My shadow is the only one

that walks beside me

My shallow heart is

the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish

someone out there will find me

Till then

I walk alone

Barona had this and kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt.

I'm walking down the line

that divides me

somewhere in my mind

on the borderline

not the edge and

where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up

when everything's

alright

check my vital signs

and know I'm still alive

and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a-

My shadow's the only one

that walks beside me

My Shallow heart's the only

thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish

someone out there would find me

Till then, I walk alone

Oh oh

oh oh

oh oh

oh

I walk alone

I walk a-

He uttered a few strums as if he had practiced.

I walk this empty street

on the boulevard of broken dream

when the city sleeps

And I'm the only one

And I walk a-

My shadow's the

only one that walks besides  
My shallow heart's the

only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there

will find me

Till then, I walk alone

Barona was silent, listening to the strumming from the mouth. Once he was done he looked up, a few tears running down his face. _'Paku, I hope you're alright. I hope... I didn't make a mistake. Grandma... I hope you're okay. You too, mom. And Dad... if you're alive then go to hell. You always tormented my brothers, myself and my sister. You didn't deserve my mother. She was beyond you. Still, I find myself hoping you didn't commit suicide because of my disappearance... If anyone gets that luxury, it's gonna be one that you wronged... Come to think of it, I wonder if someone had ever found that unfinished letter I had been writing. Never signed it, but...'_

"You're a good singer." Barona commented, snapping him from his thoughts. "Want some company?"

"I guess."

She came out onto the roof, and sat next to him. "I don't think I've ever heard that one."

"I'd be surprised if you did." Jared admitted. "In all my time here, I haven't heard the mass majority of the songs I know and have memorized to the point that, if I had the instruments, and could clone myself, I could go through them note for note, word for word. Straight on tempo, too. That one... that was my life since I was 10. I first heard it when I was 14, and instantly connected with it. At this juncture, a different one fits my situation. One that applied then, too."

"Any chance of me hearing it?" Barona asked.

And I'd give up forever,

to touch you

And I know that you

feel the same way

You're the closest to heaven,

that I've ever been

And I don't want to go

home right now

And all I can

taste is this moment

And all I can breathe

is your life

Sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you

right now

And I don't want the world

to see me

Cause I don't think

that they'd understand

When everything's

meant to be broken

I just want you to know

who I am

And you can't fight

the tears that ain't coming

or the moment of truth in your eyes

When everything feels

like the movies

Yeah you bleed just

to know you're alive

And I don't want the world

to see me

Cause I don't think

that they'd understand

when everything's meant

to be broken

I just want you to know

who I am

He started humming the upcoming solo. Barona was enraptured. She felt the emotion he was putting into it. The raw power of his words washed over her as he sung. She knew. She knew he felt the song was about him. It fit him perfectly.

She also knew that it wasn't over yet.

And I don't want the world

to see me

Cause I don't think

that they'd understand

When everything's

meant to be broken

I just want you to know

who I am

And I don't want the world

to see me

Cause I don't think

that they'd understand

When everything's

meant to be broken

I just want you to know

who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

He had then shed a few more tears, causing her to wrap him in a hug. That was when the dam burst, and he broke down. Something that hadn't happened every before. None of the others were in earshot, and no one was outside on the streets below. She didn't know how to comfort him. Only that he needed a shoulder to cry on. She was willing to be that shoulder. It was after a few minutes of this that one of the others had entered Barona's room, and heard it, along with the window being open. It was Nizam, coming in to ask about something, when he heard it. He had managed to see what it was.

He had listened in to it, and waited. "Better?" She asked.

"Thank you... Captain."

"We're off duty, Jared. There's no need for that. Besides, I could tell you were nearing the breaking point. You needed to let it out. In all honesty, I'm surprised it didn't happen until now."

"It probably would have happened later if you didn't hear me singing."

"Then it's a good thing I did. You know what would happen if you held it in too long. Especially with Shinku. He'll only make the end reaction worse."

"I know... but the others shouldn't know about this. You don't want them to think you're playing favorites, whether you are or not." Jared pointed out, unknowingly echoing Nizam's thoughts.

"I know, but they will understand that you needed the help. Jared, if something happens to me..."

"It won't. You guys are family. My own blood relatives didn't see me cry back home. I made sure of it. That... That was the first time I've ever cried in front of someone else. I just... cracked."

Barona shook her head. "I figured as much. Listen, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask someone in the squad. We're family. We help each other. We fight together, we laugh together, we fight each other sometimes, but it's all in good fun. We share each other's burdens. I'm guessing your relatives didn't do that?"

"Not by a longshot. Thinking back on everything, I think I'd prefer you guys as a family to my own blood relatives... I may not _want_ to go home."

"Then why leave?"

"It's because of Dart and Shana." Jared said. "This world is heading for hell. I can feel it. Melbu has completely taken over Zieg's body. I just know it. Now, he's likely adjusting to it. Once that's done, he's probably going to find someone. A pawn of his own. He plans to bring about the destruction of all life. I can't allow him to do so. When, not if, but When I leave, I'm leaving to make sure that you all stay safe. I'm leaving to make sure that everyone I hold precious to me is protected from bastards like Melbu. This Squad, and everyone in it, is precious to me. I don't care what I have to do, as long as I can protect you all."

"And what does Dart have to do with this?"

Jared was about to answer, when he picked up Nizam. _'Anxiety?'_ "Nizam get out here."

He poked his head out of Barona's window. "You knew?"

"How much did you hear?" Barona questioned.

"The whole conversation. I came for you, Captain, but I can see you're busy. You shouldn't keep this from the others. You know that, right?" Nizam questioned.

"It's better if they don't know."

"They'll alienate them. They almost did to me when they found out. Unless you forgot about that." Nizam pointed out.

Barona sighed. "Sorry, I did."

Nizam sighed. "Figured as much." He then looked at Jared. "Good to know that all the tough stuff was hiding something. But I do have a few questions about where you're from, since I'm here."

"About what? Culture, geography?"

"Location." The response was unexpected.

"Why the location?"

"Please. I have to know. What's the name of the country you're from?"

Jared saw something in Nizam's eyes. "You've been wanting to ask this for a while, haven't you?" Nizam nodded solemnly. "The continent was called North America." Nizam's eyes widened. "Further in?" A nod. "U.S.A." Nizam had a smile on his otherwise marred face. "Colorado?" A sigh. "What?"

"Little Rock, Arkansas." Nizam stated.

Jared's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"My mother and I had come here a decade before you joined the Squad. We didn't have much of a choice. We couldn't find a way back."

"Who was your mother, Nizam? I mean, to the public?"

"You won't find her. She's dead, man." Nizam replied. "Has been for 4 years. She was a linguist. She was called Psycho Babble back there."

Jared's eyes widened. "Psycho Babble? _The_ Psycho Babble?!"

"You know her?"

"Know her? She was friends with my Aunt before she disappeared!" Jared replied, a little louder than he intended. "She may have been crazy, but she could translate any known language, and even those that _no one_ remembers."

"Yeah... that's her. Still, she wasn't prepared for anything like Endiness." Nizam admitted, his voice sad. "You know, it's tough when you have a famous parent."

"Try having 8 famous relatives, and being considered a Genius yourself. Try not to break then." Jared pointed out.

"So, what we saw back on the Mountain was..."

"That was me, letting out who I wanted to be. Not what others wanted me to be. It's why..."

"It's why you seem so serious around people. You have a reputation to maintain."

"Pretty much, yeah." Jared admitted. "I'm used to hiding what I want, in favor of others. It's why I so good with weapons. It's why I built them. It was therapeutic, really. It helped calm me down. I hid my knowledge for the most part. But give me parts and some schematics for a random weapon, and I can make it work. I didn't just make standard issue guns, either. I also did custom orders. Someone wanted something specific, I could make it. May have taken a while, but I could get it done."

"Then how did you know of this place? I hadn't even heard of it."

"PS one. The game was Legend of Dragoon. Played it when I was younger."

"Now that you mention it, I remember that, now. A friend told me about it, but I didn't listen... much. I just wasn't interested in RPGs."

"Trust me. They're usually extremely good. Final Fantasy and Legend of Dragoon were both great games. Final Fantasy was much more widely known, and they were up to 13 when I got taken up. Final Fantasy XIII-2 had just come out a month before I got taken."

Nizam whistled. "That's a good 7 more to the series."

"More actually. XII had several versions, X had a sequel, never played the sequel, VII had maybe 5 different versions, and that's not including the ones that _aren't_ numbered."

"Final Fantasy turned into a franchise?" Nizam questioned, earning a nod. "Damn, man. We gotta talk some more about home. Maybe I can teach a bit of the languages."

"You got all the translations, and can speak each one efficiently, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'll give you my knowledge of RPGs, and I'll copy your knowledge of languages. I'll know every language you know, and can speak them to the same extent and ease that you do."

"That'll take years to handle." Nizam pointed out.

"Or a few seconds." Jared smirked. "Something I picked up _before_ I came here. I had _special_ abilities before I got sent here. Most of the dealt with the mind, wind and shadows. It's why my shop was out of the way. It was just Southwest of Denver. My grandmother lived close by, so I could visit her if I got too lonely. I had... taken some information from her. Didn't give anything in return, though. My Step-dad had some good use, too."

"How so?"

"Last I checked, Staff Sergeant in the army." Jared replied. "I took his information on all things Gun related, including tanks, choppers, and planes. He was a mechanic, actually. Thanks to him and a few others, I have information on virtually every single weapon the US Army uses, and even a few that they don't. How they work, what happens if something backfires, and more. It's why I went into weapon making. I knew so much, I thought 'I might as well use it'. Turns out it was a good idea. I'm in a place considered far below Third World for the commoners, and Second World for royalty. The Crystal Palace is on the border between First and Second World, but the tech is still Second World."

"Standards went up, I guess." Nizam commented.

"A bit, yeah."

"You know anything from country?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Toby Keith, Trace Adkins,"

"George Strait, Lynyrd Skynyrd," Nizam continued.

"Garth Brooks, Lonestar,"

"Oh yeah. Real country." Nizam nodded. "You can't beat Lonestar, Toby Keith, and Garth Brooks."

"New artists come close, but they can't match it." Jared pointed out. "Taylor Swift is a good one, holding the Number 1 spot for several weeks with one of her songs, but most of her songs can't measure up to the classics."

"It's like they say: You can't beat the classics." Nizam commented.

Jared smirked. "Unless you're Weird Al Yankovich."

"He butchers the classics." Nizam pointed out.

"At the very least, when he butchers them, he makes it sound good." Jared pointed out.

Nizam was about to counter, but couldn't. "Okay, you got a point there."

"Hey, you don't go off of Parodies for 30 years without doing some good with them."

"Again, I can't argue there." Barona had a small smile, watching the two. "by the way, what did you sing out here that caught her attention? I'm curious."

"Two songs. First one she heard without me realizing it."

"Just names and artists, if you know them."

Jared thought. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day was first."

"Never heard of it."

"Not surprised. It was 2012 I came, and the song came out in '04. You and your mother disappeared Early 2003."

"Second one?"

"Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls"

"That one I know." Nizam admitted. "Why'd you sing it?"

"It fits the situation I'm in now, and what I was feeling back home, too. Sometimes, the Weathermen got things wrong when it came to Tornadoes when I was living in the area. In the year before I came, there were Tornadoes appearing out of nowhere near Denver. They never did much damage, but it was the result of me losing my temper. I always made sure it was late at night that I did so, and especially when no one was around." Jared admitted.

"Were you the cause of the out of place Tornado in Georgia back in 98?"

"Yeah. No one found out, and my parents were worried about me, thinking I had been taken up by it. I wasn't taken up by it. I was _causing_ it. Please tell me you didn't cause Katrina. I would _hate it_ if you caused Katrina."

"Nah, I had nothing to do with that. In fact, I slowed it down as much as I could. I'd say there would be at least 3 times as many casualties if I didn't."

"Minimizing the life count, eh? Just like the whole "Neet" thing?"

"Yup." Jared replied. "Been doing all that I can. Besides... I've got something in my arsenal that the Black Monster can only barely replicate, and never to the extent I can."

"And what would that be?" Barona questioned.

Jared smirked. "I can control the Wind Currents to a point. If I saw it with someone else, and managed to escape with them as well, I probably could have gotten rid of the flames by taking out the oxygen feeding them, thus getting rid of them. That would likely reveal them, and show the true face. Too bad it left before I could. It was flying off as I entered Neet that night. I managed to get Claire out, and used that ability to keep the flames away as I got her out of there. It's how I know she's alive."

Nizam looked at Jared again. "About that offer of the information exchange..."

"You up for it?" He nodded. "Alright. We'll head into Barona's room. Official story, you heard something that you probably shouldn't, and passed out from shock. I doubt your mind can handle the influx of information, and as such, you could very well pass out."

The other two nodded, and went inside Barona's room, keeping the window open. Jared had a faint blue aura, which then extended to Nizam. The other two didn't see it, though. Jared's eyes glazed over slightly, as did Nizam's, and _that_ was noticed. Nizam blinked twice, and the aura faded. Nizam then collapsed, and Barona caught him. Jared, instead, went to his knees, panting. "Damn. That was a lot." Jared said, in perfect Arabic. Barona looked at him confused. He took a few breaths, and sighed. "Sorry, I learned Spanish like this. I'll be going from language to language for a bit... I also taught Paku English, which is what we usually use, though here it's called common, through this same method... And he's gonna know what happens if we don't interfere. He's probably not gonna like it."

"Will he know what you know?"

"Only what happens in game." Jared looked outside. "I'm gonna head to Paku. Sleep with him, tonight. Make sure that he knows knowledge of the game's events are not to be spoken of. You know of some of them, Queen Theresa knows of everything up until Disc 3, though Disc 4 only had a quick summary. He knows what to look for... and if he asks anything about a Dragon named Micheal, it's how I guessed Paku's main weakness before becoming my Vassal. I connected points I saw and felt, and took a shot. It worked. It's just so you know, in case someone asks about me tomorrow morning."

Barona nodded. "How are you gonna get there without being seen? Some Knights are patrolling outside."

"I'll just go into my room through the window, close it, and leave from there."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"The shadows are all connected. Find the connection, and harness it. You do that, you got yourself a path." Jared smiled before heading out the window. "Thank you, Barona. For what you did earlier."

"You're welcome."

Jared did just as he said he would, and vanished in the shadows in the corner of the room.

That was the only notable thing that had happened during that time.

-Southern half of Serdio-

Now, A young male in torn clothes, with a small ruby red stone, was walking to a small village. An adult saw him, as he collapsed. The man had Blond hair, though it was matted with a lot of dirt and caked with mud. The adult saw him collapse, and ran to him up. He was exhausted, and lean. The man picked him up and took him to the mayor.

In the mayor's house, the mayor himself sighed. "Another one?"

"Sir, this one came alone. Probably wandering aimlessly."

"You think he has a connection to the girl?"

"Maybe." The man said, before seeing that the young boy was facing the crib in which a young baby girl was sleeping, a small smile on his face, though still unconscious.

"They have some kind of connection. He's not even awake, and he's still smiling at her." The Mayor pointed out. "We'll have to keep them together. Maybe they'll figure it out sometime."

The man nodded, and they took care of them both. From that day forward, Dart and Shana had been together.

-back in Millie Seseau-

Everyone had done a lot of good in the last 4 months, Jared keeping his promise to Paku, and teaching him what he needed to know, and training him, along with just playing around. Knights didn't go to the top of the Mountain for a reason. Other times, he had practiced trying to draw on Shinku's power, to turn into a Dragoon while on his own, or away from other Squads and the public. He usually had Phoebe, Nizam, or Barona there when he did, though. They were to knock him out if he started to lose control of himself.

There were some small extermination missions that they had taken care of. Jared had started Live Action Training in his Dragoon form through this after the third month.

However, now 4 months afterwards, there was a report of a large grouping of Dragons near the foothills of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. A village had almost been wiped out because of them. Jared knew it wasn't Paku. Paku didn't go that far below the peak. They had already accepted, hoping that Paku wasn't the one causing it.

They were just then leaving. And a lot of them were looking a Jared, silently asking him a question. "No, it wasn't Paku." he said.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because of the time frame. When it happened, Paku was at the peak, with me. It was nearing Dusk." he explained. "I had a bad feeling coming from the southwest at the time, but shook it off while I was with Paku. Now, I know just what it was. I'll ask Paku what he knows. He might know something because as a test of his own skills, I had him try to find things out without being noticed, or letting on he knows of anything. He may have heard about it."

Barona nodded. "Get to it. We'll meet you at the village." Jared nodded back, and ran into a tree. Instead of a thunk, he just vanished into shadows. Some of the others were perplexed because of it. They had not seen him do so, but the rest just shook their head, seeing some of his Shadow Abilities before. It's another reason he was named the White Shadow. He could use them in plain sight, and never be found out.

Jared found himself in Paku's hideout, and looked at him. In the 4 months, Paku had grown to half his old size. His strength was also 80% of what it was when they fought. His speed, however, had increased by 42%. He had also become a bit stealthy thanks to Jared's influence. His scales were also twice as tough. "Paku, you here?"

**Yeah. If it's about that village destroyed the other day, I had nothing to do with it.**

"I know. It was finally reported, and my Squad had been asked to take care of it."

**That's good. Mind if I help?**

"If you want to help, we have to strike them at night. To do that, we have to find out where they are."

**Good thing I know where they stay. They're planning to strike a different village 3 nights from now. It's about 2 hours northeast of the last village that was destroyed.**

"Alright. When we do, I want you to use the Shadow Sneak to get in, and use a Sonic Breath to hit them. Whatever happens, make sure you're not seen by anyone."

**The Sonic Sneak strategy?**

"Yup. It'll help. We have to save the next one."

**I'll call in a friend of mine. He's not happy about what's happening, but I told him not to interfere, saying that it could make things escalate. I'll let him know. You have your Squad head to the next village to be targeted. Try to get there within 3 days.**

"Double Assault?"

**Oh yeah.** He knew Paku was smirking.

"Good luck."

**You too.** Jared had Shadow Traveled back to his team, Barona saw him first.

"Any news?"

"Yeah. He knows of them. Found their next target. They're a lot more organized than we were lead to believe."

"Can we count on him for him for help?" Phoebe asked.

Jared nodded. "We already came up with a strategy. We may have two dragons on our side, not just Paku."

"That's good right?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe. But then again, maybe not." Barona said.

"I'm with the Captain here. Another Dragon that doesn't like what's happening, I may see the possibility, but I don't think he'll truly side with us." Jared admitted. "Paku's going to provide Aerial Support, but don't point him out. We have a strategy planned out, and it's one only him and me can use. Unless this friend of his is a Dark and Wind element, or even a Dark and Lightning Element, he won't be able to perform it."

"How long until their next strike?" Barona asked. "And where is it?"

Jared explained what Paku had told him. "He didn't say anything out loud, but he knows that they have a leader. It's far too organized to be just random crazy shit hitting the fan. He knows it, and is suspicious, and he knows I am too. We'll have to be careful with this."

Barona nodded. "You're right, it is far too suspicious. They may not attack there. The knowledge may be a diversion."

"That's why Nizam and I will be staying with the first village, in case of deception. Someone will have to keep an eye out for a flare, which I'll send up if they attack." he took out a small canister with a handle and a trigger. "Captain, if they attack there with a massive amount, point the barrel in the air, and pull the trigger. Paku knows what the flare means. That's where he'll strike down his targets."

Barona took it, and nodded. "Lieutenant, you're in charge of your group, but Phoebe is also going with you both. If they die, it's on you. Remember that." Jared nodded, not exactly liking that, but knew it was a good idea nonetheless. He then looked at Nizam. "do you have _it_?"

Nizam was confused for a second, and then his eyes widened. "You mean _that_?"

"Yeah, _that_. You got it with you?"

"Yeah. You think we'll need it?"

"I hope not, but it may help out." Jared admitted.

"Good to know. I'll keep it ready in case I have to use it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Trust me, you'll be better off not knowing unless he brings it out in front of you." Jared replied.

"That reminds me. How the hell did you generate enough power to make the damn thing?"

"I had to shut down the network temporarily to do so, but I managed to do so. I immediately checked on Claire to make sure the system didn't shut down because of it. It didn't, and she's still healing. Rerouting the power grid for the network was risky, but it was costly. The network was down for 3 days afterwards, but Claire was still fine."

Nizam nodded. "Any chance of explaining it?" Barona questioned.

"Just know that it's similar to a _Spirit Stone_, but more of an entire suit, and not a combination." Jared said. "Still packs a hell of a punch, though."

"Is that why you suggested just the two of you?" Barona questioned.

"Yes, it is."

"Phoebe is still going with you both. If nothing happens 2 hours after we send a flare up, come to us." Barona said. "We can't risk having you both dead because you underestimated your foes."

They both nodded, but looked at each other. _'Like we'll need help.'_ Went unsaid, but the message was clear to the two.

They had broken off the next day. Jared then had a bird drop a stone on his head, drawing a bit of surprise from Phoebe, but the rock never hit the ground. Instead, Jared caught it, and sent thanks to the bird. He looked at the stone.

Friend in. Help me. Old Vassal. Shirley.

Jared saw this, and Nizam looked at it as well, recognizing the script. "You taught him Japanese?"

"Thought it would help." Jared admitted.

"Message from Paku?" Phoebe asked. Jared nodded. "What does it say?"

"The other one is helping Paku. He has a soft spot for humans, being a Vassal Dragon himself." Jared said, before picking up a rock, and engraving an reply, before tossing it into a shadow, which then sent it out. "I've gotten good enough at Shadow Travel to do that. It should reach him."

Phoebe nodded. "Update on the plans."

"Pretty much, yeah. Let's move." It took them another hour of walking to make it there. They entered the town to see much of it destroyed, damaged, and a lot of people fearing for their lives. They saw the 3 knights, and one ran off. Someone had walked up to them. "Are you the mayor of this place?" Jared asked.

"Yes."

Jared nodded. "I am Lieutenant Jared Shadowwind, this is Sergeant Nizam Kibon, and Lieutenant Phoebe Harroway. Squad 8 of the Royal Knights."

"Where is the rest of your Squad, Lieutenant?"

"We're all that's coming here for now." Jared said. "You don't have to worry, because we can handle a lot more than the others."

"I hope you're right." The mayor said.

"Please, sir. Tell us what happened. We may have gotten a report on the situation, but it wasn't that specific as to the attack itself. We'll need to know what happened exactly, in order to prepare for a second attack."

The mayor nodded and explained what he saw. It was in far more detail than the report for sure. "some of what I saw was completely insane, and I'm pretty sure I'm insane, but please..."

"I know what you're saying, there. When it comes to Dragons, Insanity has an entirely new meaning. Knowing that, we had managed to take down a much more powerful dragon... That, and an extremely sharp eye."

The mayor nodded. "Please. Make sure our village is saved from the next attack. We can't survive another one."

Jared nodded. "Do you have an underground safe house to put everyone?"

"Yes, of course we do."

"Make sure everyone is in it 2 nights from now. You could say I have an informant. They're more organized than they should be. Someone is leading them, and we can't risk anyone else being caught in the crossfire. Some of the things we might use could end up with a lot of Collateral Damage, I don't know for sure, but better safe than sorry." Another bird was flying in, and dropped a rock, which he caught before it hit his head. He looked at the script, and nodded. He crushed it in his hand.

"What did it say?"

"Paku understood, and he'll be helping us out, while the other one, helps the other group in case they need it. But we were right. It was a diversion. _Both_ villages will be attacked." Jared said. "Same time. They had decided that this morning. Saying that Paku shouldn't know about it, thinking that listening to a human would weaken his mind, and body."

"You and I know that isn't true, Lieutenant." Nizam pointed out.

"Yeah, we do. _They_ don't. You don't become a master of chess, and a weapon maker without gaining quite a bit of experience as a major tactician."

"No kidding, Chess Shadow." Nizam stated, knowing all about his previous life back home.

"Make sure the shelters are ready. We'll try to avoid the ground with moves that would be able to pierce into the shelters, and yes, we have a few." Jared looked at Nizam. "Make sure to be careful with the Flight Blaster. It'll get in there with ease. _Don't_ use the Mini-howie. We haven't tested that yet. We can't risk it, because of what it was based off of. RDMs are fine. Just make sure you use the Targeting systems properly. And _especially_ don't use the Ex-Wife... unless you get a clear shot down the gullet."

Nizam nodded.

"RDM? Mini-howie? Ex-Wife?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll need everything we've got, but with the Mini-howie untested, we can't risk backfire, or collateral."

"Told you we should've tested that first." Nizam told him.

"Look, I know you did, and I stand by my decision. The others were much less dangerous if they didn't work properly. The Mini-howie is the second most dangerous weapon in that arsenal, but it also has the biggest risk if there's a problem. That's why it's the only one untested right now." Jared retorted. "With the others working properly 100%, or 98% in the case of the Plasma Blade, I can easily make more of those. Without properly testing the Mini-howie, we could very well level the entire village if it backfires."

"So, if we were much farther away from any civilization, then would you have said no Mini-howie?"

"No, actually, I'd say go for it, if it were just you and me. I'd have your back, and you know it." Jared admitted. "It's the fact that they'll strike here." He then looked at the Mayor. "Though I do have a few questions for you."

"Please, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The mayor said. Jared nodded. "Then I'll need a few things. Things the other Knights wouldn't ask for, and I know you'd need them for other things, but to get these guys out of the way, they could help out a lot more."

"What is it you need?"

Jared gave a few items, and the Mayor was skeptical. "What will those do?"

"I'm wondering that as well." Phoebe said, prompting a smirk from Jared and Nizam, as the two looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jared asked him.

"If you're thinking about my rep in Elementary, then yes. Yes I am." Nizam replied.

"Then it's a yes."

Nizam thought about it, and gave off a few more items. "Think you can get us that as well?"

"Yes, but what are you going to use them for?"

"Let's just say it'll lower the damages to the village, while increasing damage to the dragons, and leave it at that." Nizam replied.

Jared nodded in agreement. "When it comes to that, don't ask. You're better off not knowing the full details until it happens. Trust me, your sanity will be better off with you not knowing."

Nizam nodded in confirmation, and Phoebe just left it at that.

"We'll get you what you need. But if you need help, don't hesitate to ask." The mayor said.

"Those supplies are all we'll need." Nizam stated. "Once I get them, I'll get to work. Give a day, and I'll be set. No one leaves the village after I start, because I can't guarantee your safety if you trigger one on accident."

The Mayor went to some of the workers, and the supplies came in. Once they did, Nizam had a feral grin. "Oh yeah. The Prank Demon is making a comeback."

"I'll leave that to you." Jared looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, scout out the best sniping points, and get them ready. You're gonna use them a lot. Low and sturdy are key points. Lots of cover, and many shot angles."

"I'm on it."

Jared looked at the nearby mountains. _'Paku, I hope you're ready for this.'_

00000x00000

Chapter 4 complete.

Okay, Jared's alias' that have been revealed are as follows:

Chess Shadow

Weapon Master

White Shadow

Shadow Beast

Shadowwind (Before coming to Endiness. Taken as surname afterwards)

Nizam's Alias':

Prank Demon

Black Serpent

Korean Fox

All of Nizam's Alias' are from before Nizam had come to Endiness.

Jared is not aware of the moniker Shadow Beast, as of yet, as it had just started Circulating after the Black Monster event. He hadn't been listening for it. Chess Shadow, Weapon Master, and Shadowwind are before he came to Endiness, and White Shadow was given in Endiness.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, invasion scene at the beginning of this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

It had been two days since Jared, Nizam, and Phoebe had arrived in the town that had already been struck. The villagers were in the shelters. Nizam was ready to deploy his secret weapon, whereas Jared was ready to go Dragoon, knowing he'd need it.

"It's dusk." Jared said, as the sun was going down. "You guys ready? It's gonna be a long night."

"Yeah. My _devices_ will help us out." Nizam answered.

"I've got to say, I watched you set up a few of them. I only hope they work." Phoebe pointed out.

"Trust me. I've got 8 years of built up pranking prowess. I've put it all into this." Nizam replied. "They'll work. Organized or not, they won't see them coming."

Being as the residents were safe, the three didn't have much off limits. They were unaware of the fact that the mayor had a way to see what happens on the outside.

Jared sensed them incoming. He then jumped up to a rooftop, and looked out. "Here they come. Get ready."

Nizam shimmered slightly, before his form was replaced with a suit of armor about 6 inches taller than Nizam himself. There was no trace of Nizam anywhere. The armor was in the colors of his usual armor.

"Who are you?"

The new being turned its head to Phoebe. "Who do you think, princess?" On the back was, a trio of 2 foot long barrels. (Look up War Machine, but with the colors and the gun on the back changed)

The mayor was shocked at the change. Phoebe then knew _exactly_ who it was. Only one person called her that.

Jared then glowed, and had turned into the Crimson Dragoon. "ETA 2 minutes."

"That to my line or the village?" Nizam asked.

"The Line." Jared replied. "Phoebe get a lookout spanning from Northwest 43* to North Northeast 17*."

"Roger that." Phoebe jumped on a fallen pillar and then to a roof, taking cover in the right spot.

Jared had the flare in hand. Then it happened.

The first trap went off. 2 Dragons dead off the bat.

"32 dragons! 2 more down!" he pointed the flare into the air, and pulled the trigger. _'Paku!'_

The flare went up. More traps went off, more Dragons died. Phoebe let loose an arrow. It was one made specifically by Jared himself. It struck the eye of a Wyvern, before emitting an electrostatic discharge throughout it's entire body, frying it to a crisp from the inside out.

Jared aimed his arm revolver quickly. Firing a couple Triple Shadowstrikes had been relatively easy, and took them out quickly. _'Too quickly.'_

his eyes widened, before sensing more coming. Nizam was watching, and grinning maniacally at the havoc his traps were causing. "Nizam! South Southwest, 82*! 22 more!"

This wiped the grin off his face. "On it!" he jumped up, and went over a building, the gun on his back moving to go over his head, and aiming fast, before firing a few shots. They were pulse laser shots.

A white glowing blade extended over his left arm from the wrist. The Plasma Blade was in play. Traps had gone off left and right, several of them went down, but many more remained.

On the other side of the village, Jared was firing shot after shot. _'Paku, where are you? We need help!'_

There was a sudden whistle in the air. It stopped Phoebe for a moment, trying to pinpoint it. There was a flash. 3 Dragons died on the southern front. "What was that?!" Phoebe yelled out.

"That was Paku!" Jared shouted back.

"THAT was Paku?!" Phoebe didn't believe it for a second.

"It's the Sonic Sneak! What do you expect!" Jared retorted. "Keep your eye on the Target! Paku! Help Nizam on the south!"

A whistle followed by a flash. South side hit. Jared took that as confirmation. Jared then jumped off towards the north, to meet the now airborne targets.

But there was also a much bigger one following behind. _'Oh shit.'_

Another flare went up nearby. It was Barona. _'Shit! It _was_ a double strike!'_ Jared thought as he spotted the flare. _'I hope Shirley's Vassal Dragon, whoever it is, can handle it. We're gonna be in deep shit soon.'_

"Nizam! We've got trouble! The first round was grunts! We've got big guns coming in hot! Dead center North!"

"I'm a little tied up now!"

"Didn't notice!" Jared's shout was dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks General Sarcasm!" Nizam retorted.

"General Sarcasm never showed!" Was Jared's response. He then shouted. "STARDUST MIRAGE!" A bright light went up from underneath him, and made an ethereal mechanical dragon, similar to a ghost that then charged the forces, before splitting into 6 fully formed copies, one the usual color and the other 5 random colors. Too bad the mayor saw it. They didn't return, since they exploded on contact.

Whistle and flash. The south was clear. Nizam didn't see anything else so he jumped to a roof, and used the targeting systems to pick out the targets from Jared. "Radar Missile!" Two compartments opened up, and fired a large amount of small missiles, when hit and produced explosions larger than they should have. Jared had avoided one, which went a little too close to him.

Jared smirked, but his smirk faded when he realized what was going on. There was still upwards of 60 Dragons. _'Shit, this isn't good.'_

"Paku! Thin 'em out!"

Whistle and flash. Only 2 went out, unlike the 4-8 last time.

Jared launched another spell. "Black Wing Blaster!" His right arm transformed into something that looked suspiciously like a Deformed Crow's head, before the beak opened, and fired a large black and Red beam towards the attacks.

The head vanished, and in it's place was.. "A screw driver?" Nizam commented, on a nearby Roof.

"Power Tool Dragon. Don't comment." Jared told him.

"Hope it can handle it." Nizam smirked underneath his helmet.

"Drop the smirk. I'm not done yet." Jared had a smirk. _'I sure hope this works. Double Tool C&D, activate!'_ The Screwdriver was replaced with a 5 foot long Drill.

"Now that is more like it."

His right arm was a Drill, but his left arm also glowed and then changed into a Circular Saw, with the triple barrel revolver over it.

"Whoa."

"Double Tool C&D. Gotta love it." He flew in, and cut through with the saw, while piercing with the drill. All of them instant kills, since he usually hit a vital... though the Saw cut things in half, making them unable to proceed, anyway. It had taken more than 30 minutes, and Nizam was getting tired, as was Jared.

His Double Tool had just faded, and he was panting. Phoebe let loose one more arrow. "I'm out of ammo!"

"I'm running low too!" Nizam admitted.

_'Dammit! And I'm pushing it myself, as it is.'_ Jared thought. "Fall back inside the village! Paku! We're gonna need some help, and fast!"

**Foolish human! You have spent yourself too much. I am impressed by your massive stamina, but in the end your race will always be inferior to my own. Even with a Dragon on your side, you STILL lose!**

_'Dragon?'_ the Mayor thought.

"So you know."

**How could I not notice the high speed, stealth, and Sonic blasts?**

"Considering the fact that said Dragon has only been my Vassal for 4 months, I think this is a good thing for me, don't you?"

**A FOUR MONTH VASSAL?! YOU LIE!**

"You wish I were lying!" Jared retorted, desperate for reinforcements.

**Though I'm actually glad that Old Bitch of a Vassal isn't helping.**

**Oh, a bitch am I?** Another voice assaulted Jared's ears. Everyone turned to the Light Grey dragon, which Jared did not recognize.

**Oh, shit.**

**OH SHIT IS RIGHT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Starlight Blast!** A large blast formed from a glow over the Light Grey, Eastern European style Dragon. It then released a massive amount of light beams incinerating each Dragon, aside from Paku, who had moved to Jared's side.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** The resounding screech nearly made Jared deaf.

The dragon landed in front of Jared, who was panting. "Are you... Shirley's Vassal?"

**Yes, I am. That old crone had it coming.** The dragon replied. **And you are Paku's partner?**

"Yeah..." Jared's form glowed, and he was back to normal, on one knee, still panting. "That... was intense."

**I must commend you, Dragoon. Not even Shirley lasted this long in a straight fight.**

"It's... Jared." Nizam was right next to Jared, panting himself.

"Lieutenant, you should rest."

**My name is Cordala. Shirley was never the creative person.** The large dragon told him. Nizam nodded, hearing it, before realizing something.

"Wait, I can understand you?"

Cordala looked at Nizam. **You can understand my speech?**

"Yeah... It's weird." Nizam admitted.

**I see. Well, Jared, get some rest. You've earned it for lasting this long. I will inform the other one of what you should know.**

Nizam nodded, and Jared passed out. The others jumped off Cordala's back.

Barona had looked around. "Not exactly subtle, are you?" She said.

"Most of this damage was already here."

"We could hear the explosions in _our_ village." Barona told him.

"Hey, we had upwards of 80 Dragons, Wyverns, and the like. Sue us." Nizam retorted.

"Still, for the three of you, you did really good."

"Would've been better if I could've used the Mini-howie." Nizam muttered.

**What's a Mini-howie?**

Nizam thought about it. "Did you see the battery that shot Flanvel tower out of the sky?"

**Of course I did. I was there.**

"Picture that, but a lot smaller, 1:3,500 scale I would guess." Nizam explained.

**That's some serious firepower.**

"That's if it works properly. We haven't tested it yet, and _Shadow_ didn't want me using it here."

"It's the lack of testing, wasn't it?" Barona clarified.

"And the location. If this wasn't a village, he wouldn't have cared, as long as he was out of range when it was used." Nizam said. Phoebe walked up to them. "I stayed mostly at a distance, Captain." She looked at Jared. "He only took 2 hits, but they weren't that bad from what I could see. Most of his condition is due to exhaustion. He was in Dragoon form for over 30 minutes. I think that's his physical limit. He'll need to rest for now." She said.

"Nizam looks unharmed." Barona pointed out.

"Of course I wasn't." He said. "You can thank Jared for that. It was his creation that made the 7 hits to me useless. Also note that a Wyvern's Talons do nothing against _his_ Warmachine armor. Dragon claws barely scratched the paint. Fire did nothing. It was weak."

"Warmachine Armor?" Barona questioned.

"He made it for me. Said I could bring out its full potential, knowing the terminology used, and at least some of the tech put into it. Before making anything else, he had to make sure that _every_ piece worked. Still working on the last weapon for testing."

"Good. At least no one had died, and all wounds will heal with some time. This was more dangerous that we were led to believe." Barona pointed out.

"No deaths on our end." Nizam admitted. "Minimal injuries, too."

"Same here." Barona stated.

"We'll rest up for now, and help rebuild the city tomorrow. It's the least we can do for the damage you guys had likely caused."

The Mayor had walked up to them. "Magnificent... a true Light Dragon... At first I thought these were just a myth, like the Dragon Campaign." He said, as the other civilians left the shelter.

"How did you know we were done?" Nizam questioned.

"Oh, I saw the whole thing. One question: Is he a Dragoon?" he pointed at Jared.

Barona looked at Jared. "Keep that on the down low. It isn't supposed to get out yet. Neither was Paku, here. But I guess he had a point. We got exhausted ourselves. We'll be fine with some rest, but it's not exactly going to be easy for us for a while. Nizam, what is the word on this Warmachine Armor?"

"No publicity among the knights until all points are tested." Nizam pointed out. "Mini-howie is the only thing not tested. Plasma Blade is the only thing tested and not 98% good. A bit of fine tuning is needed, but it's good as is in real-time combat. Its the draw that we have to work on."

they all nodded. Barona looked at the mayor. "I am Captain Samantha Barona. Leader of Squad 8. I had left these two under the command of Lieutenant Shadowwind there. He said that he would be able to handle it."

"Oh, he handled it alright. It was a spectacular battle, and the three of them along with this Paku character took out a lot of them. They're good. Its like they knew what they were up against."

"They had an idea. So did we. If I had known that more would've come here than there, I would've had more than just Phoebe here go with the two."

"I had only been able to take out 15. His ESD arrows were a godsend." She admitted. "I ran out, though. I'll need to get up close and personal for a while until I can restock on them."

Barona nodded, before looking at the Mayor. "Please, take shelter in our village. It's the least we can do with what your squad has done for us."

"Thank you."

"Please, use that building right there. It's a little roughed up, but it's mostly intact." He suggested. "We had to make sure that it was good first. It _is_ the inn, after all."

they had brought Jared in, but Nizam looked at Paku. "You should head back, Paku. We're done here with their leader taken out."

Paku responded with a light growl, and looked at Cordala. **Sure thing, Paku. We'll use my den.**

Paku smiled, and they both flew off. Nizam had a small sweatdrop, before going after the others, who had moved Jared into the building and onto a bedroll.

It had taken 2 days for Jared to wake up from his exhaustion, and he had done so in the afternoon. "Ow... what happened?"

"You passed out from exhaustion." He heard Barona say. "You gave us quite a scare since you were out for 2 days."

"I knew I was pushing my limits. Not just physically, but mentally as well. I knew I shouldn't have gone for the Double Tool, but I didn't see much of a choice. They were too fast for me to use Stardust from a distance, most were too powerful for another point I know of, and Black Wing Blaster was too draining." Jared said. "I can only really use a few spells through Shinku: and most of them are draining. Double tool was a constant drain, but not much. Extended periods of time was taxing, to say the least. Absolute Power Force is more of a physical strike, and would have me punching them. Not a good idea. Stardust Mirage was also taxing, and I can't use that more than once... I was stalling. It was up to Paku, really."

"It seemed pretty bad when I got to the area." Barona admitted.

"You had no idea. We were lucky you guys showed up when you did. If you didn't... I would've had Nizam fire something called the Mini-howie. Consequences be damned." Jared admitted. "Considering the possible problems if it backfired, and it could very well _kill_ him... what do you think about how bad it was?"

"That bad?"

"Yeah... I knew that someone was coordinating them. I didn't think he'd show, though. We owe Shirley's Vassal Dragon. Big time. I wouldn't have been able to do anything." Jared sighed. "And to think, it was getting worse by the second."

Barona put a wooden tray in front of him. "You'll need to eat something. I already sent John back to Deningrad. He's giving the report, and the condition of our squad. You did good, Jared. Far better than I would have. You correctly analyzed the situation, and acted accordingly. Regardless of the major setbacks, I'd have to say excellent. The 3 of you, Phoebe, Nizam and you are heroes in this village."

Jared sighed and started to eat. After swallowing a bite, he spoke. "I'll head out to help once I'm done with this. I don't like sitting around for too long."

"No, you're staying in here." Barona snapped. "That's an order."

"I... Yes Ma'am." Jared dipped his head.

"You know, the Captain has you whipped." They both looked at Nizam, who had entered the surprisingly intact room.

"She does not!" Jared retorted. At Nizam's raised eyebrow, he continued. "_Yet._"

"Are you implying that you'd let it happen down the road?" Nizam questioned, amusement in his eyes.

"Hey, Nizam. Zip it!" Jared's hand made a silence motion. Nizam tried to speak, but..."Z-zip!" continuing each time Nizam tried to speak.

After a few seconds of silence, Jared sighed. "Thank you."

"That was extremely childish, you know that, right?" Nizam pointed out.

"You think I care?" Jared retorted.

They both stared at each other, neither blinking. Until...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yes, they both laughed at the situation.

After they were done, they realized that Barona had left. "Must want me to let you know about Cordala's points without any interruptions."

"You could understand her?" Jared asked, surprised.

"I was surprised myself." Nizam admitted before letting him know everything she said. "After all that, I heard her tell Paku, That they'll be in _her_ den."

"Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Jared said.

"Rated R scenes?"

"Try Rated Ao. As in, Adult's only."

"Hmm... Yeah, that would be about right." Nizam admitted.

"I... didn't put that kind of information in his mind." Jared admitted. "The one thing any man fears."

"His wife?"

"No."

"Daughter?"

"Close, but no."

After a brief silence, Nizam guessed once more. "The Talk?"

"Bingo."

"Dude, you have to let him know _that_. I mean, come on! You seriously expect him to learn without any knowledge on the subject?"

"How do you expect me to give a _dragon_ the Talk?" Jared retorted, quietly.

"Beats me. You'd figure it out, though."

He sighed. "Thanks for believing in me."

Nizam put a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Hey. We're in this together." The small smile on Nizam's face brought one to Jared's.

"Yeah. I know."

"Good. Now when's the captain letting you out of here?"

"Tomorrow, probably."

"Then at least try to sleep." Nizam told him. "Since you already finished your food while we were talking."

True to his words, the tray was empty already. "It'll probably help out. Thanks." Jared laid back down, and fell unconscious quickly. Nizam smiled, and left.

Unknown to them both, Barona was smirking up a storm while in the room. _'Let's see how long it takes for it to take effect.'_

-that evening-

Jared had woken up, though he felt a draft. He looked down, and noticed that Barona was... _'Oh Soa... Please tell me she didn't!'_

"Captain?"

She was unconscious. He knew it then and there. _'She did... Soa and God help me. Just how long will something like this go unnoticed?'_

Nizam entered the room, and saw the position. "Whoa..."

"Don't freak, I woke up like this." Jared hissed.

"Dude... Did she...?"

"With God and Soa as my witnesses, I was asleep if it did." Jared sighed. "Though I can only assume it's a yes... considering the fact that she fell asleep with me _inside_."

Nizam was trying to stifle his laughs. "I'm... sorry..."

He ran out of the room, and the others came in. _'Nizam... YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!'_

Phoebe just smiled at the position, and no one else laughed. Phoebe just put a hand on his forehead. "So you know, she's wanted to do this for a while now. Didn't think you'd agree. Guess she finally snapped."

"What are you talking about?"

"She see's you as more than a brother. She's willing to be a lover to you. All of us knew it... except maybe Nizam, but then again, he's always dense."

Barona had woken up just then. She rubbed her eyes, before noticing she had fallen asleep mid-action... _'Oh shit! He's awake?!'_ She slid out, and got off quickly. "S-sorry..."

"Did you really have to go to such lengths? I mean, really? Spiking my food? A sleeping toxin in combination with a bastardized version of Viagra?" Nizam started choking on air.

"Vi-_Viagra_?!" he guffawed.

"Shut it. You were too young to know about it." Jared sent a glare at him.

"I blame my mother." Nizam retorted.

Jared and him held the glares, before Jared sighed. "They were right, she was psychotic."

"Tell me something I don't know. I knew about Viagra when I was _5_ for corn's sake!"

"That's just wrong."

"With a Psychotic mother and no father, I didn't have much of a choice. At least things never got dull." Nizam countered.

"Ahem." The others cleared their throats, causing them both to looked at them, as they pointed to Barona. Jared then turned to her, before turning away quickly. "Please Captain... Get dressed. And try to control yourself next time."

"Not that easy." Barona replied. "EVERYONE OUT! Not you Jared."

Everyone scrambled out the door. Barona and Jared finally met eyes. "Why?"

"Years of repressed emotions, and no way to release them... I don't know, I just..."

"Not "Why did you do it?" but rather, "Why me?" I don't get it."

She sighed. "You're different. 6 months of you in the Squad and I realized it. You've been a loner most of your life. You told everyone later, but that was just proving my own suspicions. I thought I had it right before that. I was severely understating it. Even when around your family, you never felt like you belonged. You're better off here, but as much as I want you to stay..."

"Captain, I don't belong in Endiness. I don't _want_ to leave. I have to. I told you about the game, in more detail than I did Theresa. I'm not planning on even taking a way back until _after_ the game is over. Either the Moon That Never Sets is destroyed, or the world is in hell and the handbasket burned. Either I leave this world through death, or there is no more threat to you all and _then_ I leave."

"But..."

"No buts. I can't stay. I'd be happy to have a family there for me. You guys are a better family for me than my own. I need to let them know I'm alive somehow. I just don't know how. If I could do so without going there, I would. But I don't know how I can."

"Can't you use those Shadow Abilities of yours to look into an area they would likely be?"

Jared blinked for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Try it."

Jared closed his eyes and evened his breathing. He focused on a specific apartment.

-Apartment Complex, Littleton, Colorado (Actual location)-

(PLEASE NOTE! Any persons, are not real, even if the locations are)

There was a shadow in an area. An old lady was sitting in front of a TV that was in the corner, a fireplace lit nearby. "Jared... what happened to you?"

Jared had seen this. "Damn I wish I could talk to you right now, grandma."

The woman turned her head, looking around. "Who's there?"

"Wait, you can hear me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's me, Jared!"

"Where are you? This isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke. Something happened. I landed in what seems to be another world."

"Don't think you can fool me."

"Marie, when have I ever lied to you?" Jared questioned, his voice serious.

"You don't lie... but that's just absurd! Another world?"

"Instead of seeing what others want you to see, you have to open your mind to the possibility." Jared pointed out.

"Let's say I believe you, and you _are_ in another world. How are you talking to me now?"

"An ability I had before I got sent. The reason I never truly fit in. Look behind the chair to your left... and don't be surprised if you see an eye in a shadow." She did just that, and gasped. "Yeah. I figured that would be your reaction."

"Okay, I believe you. What happened?"

"I don't rightly know." Jared admitted. "but I found Aunt Perry's old friend. You remember Old Psycho Babble?"

"Who could forget her? At least her son wasn't as crazy as she was."

"I beg to differ... on the son, at least. He's where I am. His mother is dead, or so he says. He was here for 13 years, almost."

"Impossible. They disappeared 9 years ago."

After a short pause. "How long have I been missing?" Jared asked.

"A week."

Jared nodded, though she couldn't see it. "I have a favor to ask. Head to my shop. Put all my schematics in the safe, and put the safe in a particularly large shadow... The unfinished gunblade too."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to burn the whole place down, after I get the stuff I want from it." Jared told her.

"You're not coming back?"

"I won't be able to come back for a long time. I've been here for over 2 years now. I like it here. I'm accepted. My abilities aren't exactly freaky. I've got a family that has my back. By the time I find a way back, I'll probably have another reason _not_ to leave. Besides, I'm a part of something similar to the National Guard. Homeland security, and all that... if you ask around about a game known as Legend of Dragoon... that's where I'm at. More specifically, I'm a Knight of Millie Seseau. Catherine would know about it."

"You're in a _game_?"

"Another world, I think the game is based on. I think some games, or maybe even movies and shows, have their own world, or dimension. I may never make it back, because I'd be bouncing around randomly."

"but a _game_?"

She heard him sigh. "Grandma, I just took on upwards of 50 Dragons, Wyverns and the like. I'm sore as hell, and, I know I probably shouldn't say this but, I just got laid by my own Squad leader."

"PG or R?"

"Not sure, as I was unconscious. Still, with a combination of a Sleeping Agent, and a bastardized version of Viagra involved, I can safely assume it was Rated R content." Jared admitted.

"Language."

"You know I'm not really here. That rule doesn't apply." Jared pointed out.

"I'll get a safe, and put all of your unfinished works, in it, along with the schematics... and a picture. Show your Captain the picture. And good luck, Jared. You'll need it."

"Let the others know?"

"Sure. But I will be calling Cathy first. Before I do anything, I'm going to get her up here. She's can get something that you'll want."

"Thanks... When it's ready, wait next to the safe so I can know when to take it up?"

"Of course."

The eye closed, and he cut the connection.

-Millie Seseau-

Jared opened his eyes, and looked at Barona with a smile. "Thanks for the idea."

"Did it work?"

Jared nodded. "Turns out only a week passed there. But I was right about something else. This is an entirely different Space-time continuum. The time ratio doesn't add up, concerning Nizam's situation and my own. He's been missing 9 years there, while he was here for 12. I was here a little over 2 years, and it's only been a week there. The time ratio, if there is one, is not constant." he then smirked. "But at least I'll be able to continue my projects."

"Good, I think."

"It is. One of the ones I've been wanting to finish is coming for sure."

Barona nodded.

A week later, the village had been rebuilt, and Jared had checked on the shop. His grandmother was packing it up, his mother there, along with a big boned woman, and 3 men.

"Grandma Marie?"

She looked around, and then saw the eye. "Jared? We're not done yet."

"I was just checking on it. Now it's been a week on my end."

"2 days."

"As I thought. There is no definite Time Ratio."

"I hear you're a knight in a game world." The other woman said.

"Pretty much."

"How accurate is the game on history? I'm curious." She asked.

"Well, Cathy, the game is missing a few pieces, but overall still right in what it does have. It's only been 6 months since Neet was destroyed, though."

"Oh. I see. Do you know if Shana was..."

"Born in a carriage from Neet to Deningrad. They had just reached the Evergreen forest when it happened. Claire didn't die from Rose's actions. She was alive _after_ Rose left Neet. Good thing I managed to make a healing pod. It'll take a while but she'll heal. She's also in a coma because of it."

Cathy whistled. "Not bad. Glad I got you into the game?"

"Oh yeah. Shana's alive, Dart's alive, and Theresa is silently cursing me for convincing her to send Shana off. She may know that Shana is safer elsewhere, but that doesn't mean she likes it."

"How did she get to Seles?"

"I put her on a Merchant Ship, with a note saying her name and to take her to the Mayor of Seles in Serdio."

"I'm sending you the recipe for your favorite _burrito_, along with some fudge. How many people are in your squad? And how much do they eat?"

"22, and there are only 3 females. My Squad Leader being one of them."

"Oh yeah!" One of the males punched his palm. "You banged your Captain, didn't you?"

"Hey! She raped _me_!"

"Does it matter?"

Jared sighed. "Okay. What all are you sending?"

"Wait another week on your end, and check in after that. I'll be making fudge for your Squad."

"And hook up with that Captain of yours. It's obvious she's desperate." The other male said.

"And tell Nizam that your Aunt Perry said hi." Marie stated.

"Will do. Thanks." Jared said before the eye closed.

When he returned to the others, he shook his head. Barona nodded, realizing it wasn't ready yet.

"Hey, Nizam?"

"Yeah?"

"My Aunt Perry said "Hi"."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know, I guess." Nizam sighed. "Jared, I've long given up on going home. You know that, right?"

"We'll cross that bridge when I get there." Jared admitted. "I'll make the choice when it comes. For now, I'll enjoy my family here." He then turned to Barona. "Been thinking on _that_... And even asked them about it."

"And?" She asked, thankful her helmet hid her blush.

"The majority of them say go for it." He admitted. "Though, I myself am not sure. Just... next time, at least _try_ to ask. The worst I could do is say no."

Barona sighed. "Could you at least think about it? It doesn't have to happen for a while. I can keep it under wraps for at least a year. I burned off more than I thought I would, but no where near as much as I wanted to."

Jared nodded. "I get it. I have to think more on it."

She nodded, but didn't see him take out a notepad. No one saw him writing in it, either. As such, they didn't know he was writing the stats on Barona's body, known skills, and more.

By the time they had reached Deningrad 2 days later, he had already finished, and had sent it through a shadow back to his grandmother, who had shared it with his _entire_ family. The majority of the males did cat calls, and even Cathy's husband, Darrel, had said he was a lucky bastard.

And Cathy could not fault him for that. Even she thought that he had gotten _really_ lucky.

It was 3 days later, since had time off, that he had managed to get the supplies into one of his hideouts.

He had found the recipes from Cathy. _'Oh yeah. That's a good one.'_

He then found a wooden crate that gave off a cold touch. _'It's here.'_ He picked it up and closed the 20X20x32 foot metal vault.

He took the crate to the place where his Squad was, and found Barona there. "What's in the crate?" She asked.

"Package for the squad. The _entire_ squad."

Nizam and Phoebe had entered the place at that moment. "What's in the crate?" She asked.

Nizam sniffed a few times. "And why do I smell half-frozen chocolate and Peanut butter fudge?"

Jared sent a look at Nizam, which he recognized. "Not a word, or you get none." He nodded quickly.

As the others came in, they all wondered what was in the crate, but most knew not to ask. Once everyone was there, Jared cleared his throat. "Most of you already know that I'm not from this world. One of you is from my world, as well." Nizam got a bit of attention from that. "But I had just gotten most of my possessions form my home. This crate, however, has something for the Squad." He pulled out a piece of paper, different from the parchment usually used. "Captain?"

She took it and read it aloud.

This is for your Squad Jared. Good luck, and your mother won't blame you if you don't come back. Anyway, inside the crate is 40 pounds of my famous fudge.

Make sure that Barona girl gets the first piece. I hope you don't have to carry it a long way from where you are to get it to them.

Also, it is with an entire consensus throughout ALL of us, that you are, as Darrel put it, a "Lucky Bastard". I just know your brother will be getting off to _that_ for a while.

Cathy

Barona sent a pointed look at him. "You sent a drawing a me there?"

"No drawing." Jared promised. "Just a description."

"How detailed?"

Jared didn't meet her eyes. "More than I wanted to."

Barona inwardly smirked. "If you want to see more, just ask."

Jared just sighed at the shameless flirting, before taking a standard longsword, and prying open the crate. "Improv. Gotta love it." He then took out a small piece out and handed it to Barona.

"Might as well listen to Cathy." Jared said, as she took it, and took a bite.

She nodded. "This is really good."

Jared had passed out more to the others before taking one for himself. "To rebuilding a village and stopping a Horde of dragons!"

"Yeah!" The others replied, and began chowing down.

Jared only finished his first piece, before heading into the kitchen of the place. He had long since found a way to wire a decent kitchen, with a stove and an oven. The others didn't know he could hide things in his own shadow, and take them anywhere he went as long as he cast a shadow, he took out a few trays, and got a few things, and started fixing a few things, putting them into large burritos. _'Man am I glad I had a bunch of Tortilla's just in case. I had almost forgot about them.'_

He put the pan in the stove.

Nizam was the first to recognize the smell, and looked at Jared suspiciously only to earn a smirk.

He sniffed every now and then, and then shook his head.

10 minutes later, he sniffed again, and walked back into the kitchen. This earned everyone's attention, as they finished their current pieces of fudge. He had pulled out a large pan, with far better craftsmanship than they were used to.

"I hope you saved room for the actual _entree_. Because this is slightly better, if I got it right."

They each took half of one, since there were 30 of them. He, however, took 2, and ate them both with extreme fervor.

The others took another piece, and nearly wolfed them down. They all thanks him, and were especially happy for the good meal. "I gotta have this recipe." Barona said. "This Squad would love to have it even after you leave, I'm sure."

"I'll teach you what you need to know. It's not my own recipe, besides, it was slightly off."

"Is it better or worse than the last time you had it?"

"Slightly worse. Usually it's a bit better."

"Then it's enough."

"Wait! This can get _better_?!" Phoebe questioned. Cue the onslaught of questions.

Jared answered each one as best as he could, until Barona cut off all questions.

"This is our last day off until our next mission. We report tomorrow. News has still circulated about our win against that horde of Dragons, Jared, Nizam and Phoebe especially. Warmachine and the Dragoon, along with Paku and Cordala have not been let out, nor have they been circulating, which I'm thankful for. Our squad is quickly rising in silent fame. Nizam has also gained his first alias here: The Trap Master Demon. Downside is, people are wondering if our Squad is getting too powerful."

"That's a problem. We'll be separated if we're not careful." Jared commented. "I think if someone asks how we got so strong, the standard answer is, we are as strong as we need to be to protect whatever lives we can. The three of us manage to take them out, and by the end I was running on pure force of will. I wasn't willing to pass out when there was an enemy willing to destroy everything and kill everyone the moment he could. Because of that I kept going through will alone."

"if anyone asks what we're about. It's 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain..." Nizam was cut off by Jared.

"and 100% reason to remember the name?" Nizam nodded.

"You caught on to that."

"Revamp it. 10% luck, 20% skill, 30% Teamwork, 40% Concentrated power of will. It's 100% reason to remember our name: The Dragon Slayer Squad."

Everyone nodded. "It's a good catch. Anyway, the next mission will only require 3 Knights, and Jared, you were requested. Nizam as well. The Third one is from Squad 13."

"Sifka's old unit?" Jared asked, earning a nod.

"It's a Sergeant. Cook, I believe." Barona stated.

"It's an escort isn't it?" Nizam asked, earning a nod. "Who's the VIP?"

"It's Luanna, isn't it?" Jared asked, earning a surprised look from Barona.

"How'd you know?"

"10% luck?" Jared joked, earning a few snickers. "And since that's the case, I'm guessing we're escorting her to the memorial in the ruins of Neet?" that earned another nod. "Thought so."

"Sister Miranda is going as well, however. You'll have to watch over her as well."

"Considering the fact she's been training herself in archery for a while, and is almost at my level in marksmanship, I'm not entirely worried about her. She can handle a few long range targets if she has her bow with her." Jared admitted. "We'll keep an eye on her as well, just to be on the safe side."

-the next day-

Nizam, Jared, and a third in Knight armor were standing at the gate. "You're not in proper armor." the third one told Jared.

"This is the armor I was given, when I became a Sergeant. I've worn it ever since."

There was a stagnant pause. "Then you must be the White Shadow." Jared nodded. "Alright, here's a question. How did you lead 2 others against a small horde of Dragons and live to tell about it?"

Jared looked at Nizam, who shrugged. He sighed. "If you must know, Squad 8 has a bit of a chart for what we use the most. Nizam and I are both of Squad 8. Our biggest facets are apart of it."

"Explain."

Jared pulled out a poster board, which was much smaller and showed it to him. It was a Pie chart. "We use 10% luck, 20% skill, 30% Teamwork, 40% concentrated power of will..." He trailed off, and Nizam took over.

"And 100% reason to remember our name." they both chuckled, though Cook didn't get it.

"Inside joke, don't worry about it." Jared waved him off.

It wasn't long before Miranda and Luanna were coming up to them. And Jared nodded at Miranda. "Well, this is our client. Let's get moving." Cook stated.

"Lieutenant Shadowwind is the only one I requested." Luanna admitted.

"That means he is in charge." Miranda pointed out.

Jared shook his head. "Cook is right, though. We should get moving, especially if we want to make it back by dark." they all nodded at that, and got going. Jared knew something was gonna happen soon. He didn't know what, but he didn't like it.

As they were walking through the Evergreen Forest, he felt an ominous presence, and quite a bit of anger. Jared's senses went haywire, recognizing the usage of Magic, and he immediately moved to Luanna's left, his arms in an X-block, a Black shield appearing blocking a fireball.

Nizam and Cook drew their weapons. "Nizam... Mini-howie."

"You're kidding right?"

Jared looked out the corner of his eye. "That _wasn't_ a concentrated spell like they have in the small jars. The Mana in it was flimsy at best, but the rage in it was clear. This is a man on a mission, and that mission is vengeance."

_I never thought a mere human could notice all of that. You must be above the others. Leave them, and join me._ A voice said from all over.

Nizam had his right arm covered with a Gold colored cannon. "I can't pinpoint him!"

_That one is naïve. Leave the filth. Join the elite._

Jared gritted his teeth, before calming down. _'Calm down. Think. Focus. He's somewhere in the area, projecting his voice. Find his Mana, you find him._' His eyes snapped open. "Nizam, 9:30! Now!" Nizam fired a single shot, and a massive blast erupted in the area, along with a scream of pain.

_You'll rue this day _human_! You're regret the time you faced off with a Wingly elite!_

The guy ran off. "Did that guy just say Wingly?" Nizam questioned.

"He was obviously bluffing. Winglies are a myth. Nothing more." cook retorted.

"He wasn't bluffing." Jared said. "He _will_ be back. It'll take a while, but he'll be back."

"What makes you think he's a Wingly?"

"Its the way the magic was used. He's young. Impressionable. And has a lot of anger. Winglies cut themselves off from Humanity." Jared narrowed his eyes. "Nizam, it could've been one of the Bardel Brothers. Sister is already dead."

"This far back?"

"Seems like it."

"Come again?"

Jared shook his head. "We'll talk on this later. We should get moving, before he comes back."

They started walking again. It had taken another few hours to get to Neet. It was midday, and they were in front of the memorial. Luanna had touched it without being told where it was. "Hey, isn't she blind?"

"Physically, yes." Jared answered.

"Then how can she see it?"

"A little modification I made a few months back on a hunch." Jared admitted. "I placed a piece of Spiritual Energy on it, with more on the names she would know as her parents. I came here often for one month after the attack. Luanna can't see physically, but, as I had thought, she can see Spiritual Energy. Or at the very least, sense it."

Cook was a little surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"To try and make up for the lost lives that had happened." Jared admitted, as Luanna stood up, and turned her head to Jared. "There is one more place I would like to go."

"Where would that be?" Jared asked.

"The place Claire Feld is at." She said, earning a surprised look from Sergeant Cook.

He sighed. "What makes you think she's alive?"

"Queen Theresa had filled me in on her condition as far as she knew, and that you knew where she was. It's why I requested you. I wanted to see for myself." Luanna admitted. "She was a friend of my mother's and there have been no updates on it, so I figured I would get them."

"You could've asked." Jared pointed out.

"Well, my mind has been made up. I want to go see her."

Jared sighed. "Alright, we'll take you there. But we won't be taking the conventional way back if we do."

"What other way is there?" Cook questioned.

"you mean, all this time, she was next to a point in your network?" Nizam questioned.

"Yeah. She is." Jared looked at Cook. "this is a secret of Squad 8. I don't exactly trust you, Cook, and under normal circumstances, I'd ask you to leave and head back to Deningrad, but that would be against protocol. There must be 3 Knights around when Royalty is concerned. Luanna and Miranda are both royalty." He sighed. "Follow me. I'll lead you to the main entrance."

They all did, and Jared was cursing the fact that someone not of Squad 8 was there. They reached a rock cliff. "Where is she?" Jared tapped the wall, causing part of it to shift in and move aside.

"She's in here."

"A little dark, don't you think?" Miranda pointed out.

"I prefer it that way, actually." Jared admitted. "It's what allows me to come here whenever I want from wherever I want. My name as the White Shadow describes more than just the fact I can hide in plain sight." The rock closed off the path behind them, before Dark purple flames appeared along the walls, before a few lights shone on a pod in the center of a single room.

"What the hell is that?" Nizam asked.

"A Containment Pod." Jared explained, before he went to the console next to said pod. "I was planning on checking on her in a few days anyway, so might as well do so now." He said as he was typing on the keyboard.

"How did you get this in here?"

"I've got a secret Storage facility. It's how I got some of the ingredients for our Squad's dinner last night." Jared admitted, still typing away at the keyboard. He had then read off the inscription silently, before taking a few notes, nodding every now and then.

"Any idea where he gets that Notebook?"

"Not a clue."

"I take them from Dollar General back home." Jared admitted. "Walmart, Walgreens, even Target sometimes."

"You've got a link back home?"

"Can't transport living objects. Things like paper, food, utensils, and the like I can take. Dogs, Cats, humans, I can't. I... took a gerbil once... had to bury it."

"It was probably already dead when you took it."

"Then how come the heart was still beating, while it was inside out?" Jared retorted, pausing to look at him.

Nizam pictured it and shuddered. "Sorry, but that creeps even me out. Don't mention it to the Captain."

"Why do you think I had thrown that idea out the window?"

Luanna walked up to Jared. "Is it done?"

"I'm still taking notes on her condition. Theresa is gonna want a very detailed description of her condition. I'd be a fool not to document _everything_. You should know that."

Nizam nodded in agreement, though Cook was confused. "Why do you speak of the queen by such familiar terms?"

"She lets him." Luanna said cheerfully.

"Luanna, that's not common knowledge. Besides, in public I still have to address her as a Knight would a Queen. In private, I can really call her nearly anything I want as long as it's not disrespectful to a human. Meaning I could call her Terri if I wanted to... in private, at least. This place can't be accessed by anyone but me. It's my own property, in a way." Jared explained. "I simply call her Theresa, unless she's acting like an idiot, but even then I just let her know that she's acting like one, but I still don't call her an idiot."

"And she allows this?"

"Only in private." Jared repeated. "I'm like a secret adviser of hers. She asks me a few things, and some advice, and I give it to her. I don't sugarcoat any of it, even if she won't like it. It's why I'm a reliable Adviser to her. I don't sugarcoat it, and I tell her what needs to be heard, not what she wants to hear. At least that's why I think she comes to ask me about things."

He looked up, and nodded, before going through the entire stack of notes, and nodded again. "I've got the information." He guided them to the circle, which Nizam recognized.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Throne room." Jared replied. Nizam lead Luanna to the circle, and said. "Think: Throne Room. You'll feel a pull. Let it take you."

Luanna did so, and they both vanished in a green orb that went into the ground.

Jared nodded to Miranda. "You heard Nizam, right?" She nodded. "That works if you see anything like this. I've got links outside every major village, and 3 around Deningrad, plus one in the Throne Room. The Throne Room is an exit point only. I don't go there often, though. I've only got it there in case there's an emergency and I need an express line there."

She nodded and did as Luanna did. Jared looked at Cook. "Not a word, Sergeant. And the news of this is _not_ to get out. Squad 8 uses them to get to locations when a client is not involved and time is of the essence. Otherwise, we walk."

"Where do they end?"

"Sorry, but that's classified information. Only I know of them all, because, unless we get a mission in those areas, they won't be used." Jared pointed out. "Stand in the Center, Think: Throne Room, and let the pull take you. It'll do the rest. First timers should have their eyes closed. It helps with the Nausea."

Cook sent a glare at Jared. "Don't bother with a glare. Just be glad you know _this much_. It's not supposed to be public knowledge, and neither is Claire's survival. Claire is on the memorial stone for a reason. No one is supposed to know where she is. Lightning Child is the code for her. If you have to reference her at all, call her that. Remember that, and you'll be fine. These are the orders I received from Queen Theresa herself. Lightning child, Fire kid, and Angel of Light are codes that mean I am involved, and the information are highly classified. My Squad is only aware of Angel of Light, and now Nizam is aware of Lightning Child. None of them are aware of Fire kid, mainly because they don't have to be. If anyone hears about them, I'm blaming you, and you _will_ pay the price of treason. Remember that."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." Jared answered. "It's a warning. Fire Kid is restricted to me, Queen Theresa, Sister Miranda, and Captain Barona, who is aware of the reason it's classified from the get go. Angel of Light is not to be talked about, so don't ask. Lightning child you are now aware of. Don't mess it up by blabbing, or you will be executed for treason."

Cook sighed and nodded. "I... I understand. Even under orders it cannot be spoken of?"

"No it cannot. Even if the Knight Commander orders you, you are not allowed to speak under penalty of treason to the Queen's will. He will understand, and if he persists, mention the code, and tell him to ask the Queen if he has Clearance. If he does not get the go from Queen Theresa herself, you are not to talk to her." Cook nodded and disappeared in a green orb.

Jared walked onto it and went through as well.

-Deningrad-

Jared and the others walked into the throne room from the Signet Chamber, to Theresa's surprise.

"How did you get up there?"

"Your majesty, we need to talk. Code: Lightning Child." Jared said, seriously.

Commander Sifka was about to retort, but was cut off. "I understand. Commander, please leave us. You too, Sergeant Cook."

"Cook is now involved." Jared told her.

Everyone, but Nizam, Jared, Theresa, Cook, Miranda and Luanna left, and the doors closed.

"Alright, first, how did you get to the Signet Chamber? It only has one way in, and one way out."

"Two ways in, one way out." Jared corrected. "Are you aware that Luanna was going to ask about _her_?"

"No, I wasn't." She sent a pointed look at her. "Luanna, you mentioned her by name, didn't you?"

Luanna looked down, feeling the disappointment in Theresa. "Yes..."

"I told you, Luanna, if you are to mention her _at all_ call her Lightning Child. No one is supposed to know about her, until she wakes up, or dies." Theresa scolded her.

"Your majesty, if I may ask, what does Lieutenant Shadowwind have to do with this? Lady Claire was loved by all Knights that knew her... except those that made her angry."

"Sergeant, it's because we're not sure if she'll ever wake up. She's not dead yet, to my knowledge," she sent a look at Jared. "but not everyone on the memorial. There are those verified as dead, and those that simply went missing and assumed dead. Zieg Feld, Claire Feld, Captain Segall, and Dart Feld are considered Missing without a trace. Claire's location is known only to those involved in Lightning Child. Fire Kid deals with Dart Feld."

"Is it because there are no corpses for any of them?"

"No ashes, either." Jared pointed out. "Zieg, Claire and Dart don't have ashes, and Zieg is actually Fireproof. Besides... Zieg Feld didn't face off with the Black Monster that night. He _fled_. And before you say anything on that, take it from someone who say him _flying_ _away_ from Neet_ during_ the attack. The Black Monster left Neet, and Claire was still alive. Had I not gone back, Claire _would_ be dead. Not by the Black Monster, but by the flames."

"You mean... The Black Monster left some alone?"

Jared shook his head. "He left Luanna alone for some reason, but Claire had probably feigned death. He just wasn't interested in her."

"Now that you know, you are not allowed to tell _anyone_. If you do, it will be counted as High Treason, with the punishment being death on the spot."

Cook nodded. "you're dismissed. Luanna, you and I still need to talk about this."

Jared also took out a notepad. "Since we were there, I decided to get the status and wrote down every detail I could possibly find." Theresa nodded, and they all left, aside from Luanna, who was getting a major scolding.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, this will be a massive time skip.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

It's been 10 years since Jared had arrived on Endiness, 8 years since Neet was destroyed, and 6 years since Jared had started accepting Barona's advances.

He had made a special weapon, the Gunblade, to her, after finishing it, and then modifying it to fire bullets through sheer willpower. The Blazefire Saber, as he called it, was what he had given her. She usually uses it in Blade mode, but is also efficient in its Blaster Mode. She can also switch between modes in a snap, and adjust instantly. It took her 2 months to get it down, and get used to the weight, and she had thanked him when she had finally gotten it down.

Paku had grown to the same size he was when he had fought to become a Vassal. His strength is now 300% higher, his speed 520% higher, stamina 1070% higher, thanks to both Jared and Cordala, and he no longer had to worry about the Shadow Cannon weakness, since it had disappeared from the underbelly, and appeared, instead, on the main wings, with 8 tubes on each wing. The horn was extremely sharp.

Jared had reached the rank of Captain 2 years ago, and Barona had become a General at the time, as a prime candidate for Knight Commander. Until the position was open, she had opted to stay as Squad Leader to Squad 8 instead of floating around like most Generals. Jared smiled as he remembered Sammy Barona, as he called her from time to time.

She had aged quite nicely, and was still going strong. She didn't lose any muscle mass, and the two were close. At this point, Captain Jared, Captain Nizam and General Barona were walking to the Palace. Jared then lose his smile, remembering what this was for. _'Sammy, I hope you don't hate me for this.'_ he thought.

She noticed the frown form. "Something wrong, Shadow?" She asked.

"No." _'Not yet, at least.'_ He added as an afterthought.

She looked him in the eye. "No, there's something wrong. You're worried about something."

He sighed, and then looked at her. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"No. Now what's wrong?"

"You love me, right?"

"Dude, what's this about?" Nizam asked, confused.

Barona was confused at the question, before a sudden thought struck her. _'no... he couldn't be...'_

"It's time, isn't it?" She asked quietly. He nodded solemnly. "Why now?"

"Because... I have things to take care of, and need to expand my network."

Nizam then realized it, his eyes wide. "No... you're really going out to look?"

Jared shook his head. "I have other reasons now. I'm not going back home. If I do find a way, I'll let you guys know, but I won't take it. I'm sure of that. I've got too much at stake now."

"Then, you're going to turn in your resignation?" She asked, earning a nod. "You can hold your Dragoon form for how long?"

"5 hours, 32 minutes fighting normally, 3 hours using Double Tool only, 9 hours for just flying, longer if I glide." Jared admitted. "Plus I'll have Paku with me. You won't have to worry. He's got my back, just like you did and still do."

Barona engaged in full lip lock, before releasing him. "As long as you come back safely, I could never hate you. I'll wait for you. Remember that." She said, before they reached the Palace, and they walked in. A Knight saw them and noticed Jared quickly.

The 3 of them went into the Throne room, where Theresa was with Miranda, Luanna, and a young blonde named Wink. When the 3 knights entered the room, all knights but the Knight Commander had left. "General Barona? You have today off. Why are you here?" Commander Sifka asked, confused.

"I'm not here for me, but rather, Captain Shadowwind." She replied.

"Your Majesty, the time has come." Jared said, quite bluntly. Her eyes widened, before closing as she sighed. "I knew this was coming. And you are here for your Resignation?"

"Resignation?" Sifka questioned, thoroughly surprised. "But Captain Shadowwind, surely you jest."

Jared simply shook his head. "I am sorry, Commander, but I am not joking. I have been here for longer than I originally wanted to. At first, I was planning to leave 2 years ago. It was General Barona that kept me here, but now I have stayed longer than I have to. Queen Theresa has known from the beginning that I was going to resign when I had to leave Millie Seseau due to personal reasons. Am only here to resign, and I plan to leave in 3 days. When I do, Captain Nizam is to be filled in on everything I was involved with. My allegiance has always been my own, but as long as Samantha Barona and Nizam Kibon are loyal to Millie Seseau, I will not reveal any national secrets." _'Unless it concerns National Security, and even then I will keep the majority of it to myself, but they don't need to know that.'_

Commander Sifka and Queen Theresa nodded sadly. "I see. And nothing can change your mind?" Sifka asked. Jared shook his head.

Theresa sighed. "Very well. I will accept your resignation. Just know that you are always welcome in Deningrad, and should you wish to join up again, we will see what happens between now and then."

Sifka nodded sadly. "I, regrettably, agree. Please turn in your helmet. You may keep the armor as it was custom made, and not standard issue. If you ever wish to return, you need only ask. Never forget your time in the Knighthood. We are family, and always will be." Jared took off his helmet, and handed it to Sifka. "Live honorably,"

"Die with a smile." Jared finished.

Jared looked at Nizam, and Sammy. "Remember what we came up with. 10% Luck,"

"20% skill." Nizam continued.

"30% Teamwork." Sammy.

"40% Concentrated power of will." Jared continued.

"And 100% reason to remember the name." The finished together, a small smile on all of their faces.

Sifka shook his head. "Must you always do that?"

They all looked at him. "It's our Squad Motto. Don't diss it." Jared said.

"I'm not. It's the fact that you do so here." Sifka pointed out.

"I only have one question." Theresa started. "What about Code Lightning Child?"

"Captain Nizam and General Barona have complete access to the chamber she is in. No one else does. It can't be accessed even through my network without proper clearance, meaning those not cleared have to use the main entrance, but they still need someone with clearance to open the chamber. It's as secure as possible. Only myself, Nizam, and Samantha have clearance."

"Are you going to check in on Fire Kid, and Angel of Light?" Theresa questioned.

"Sooner or later, yes. Hopefully before the deadline 10 years from now." Jared answered.

Theresa nodded, as did everyone else in the room, aside from Wink, who was confused about the Angel of Light. "Lady Theresa, what is the Angel of Light?"

"I'm sorry, Wink. It is not a good idea to say at the moment. Just know that they can be our saving grace, or our destruction." Theresa replied, sadly. "Only those aware of it from the beginning are allowed to know."

Jared nodded in agreement. "Has there been any signal from either of them?"

Jared shook his head. "No, none." He then looked at Luanna. "Remember what I had told you that day, Sister Luanna. It could very well save you." She nodded in response.

"I haven't forgotten, nor will I ever."

He nodded at that. "I plan on heading to Gloriano in 3 days. I have a few things to do before I leave."

Theresa nodded. "So you're going North first?"

"West, actually. Gloriano is only the first stop. Knights rarely go past the Kashua Glacier, unless asked to. I have to explore lands unknown for what I need. Gloriano, the Death Frontier, and the like. It's best that I search those areas first." Jared explained.

Theresa nodded. "You can go ahead and head that way. Just be sure to send us a few messages every now and then."

"I plan to." Jared admitted. "After all, just last night I had sent something to Angel of Light. Probably read it already."

"And the no contact rule for all knights?" Theresa questioned.

"Never left my room in town." Jared answered.

"What did you send?"

"A message saying to learn archery, and that she has someone watching over her, unable to act at the moment." Seeing the questioning gazes, he added, "No I didn't send her my name."

Theresa sighed. "You really cut it close there."

"It'll get a lot worse in 10 years. Remember the signs."

Everyone nodded.

-3 days later-

Jared was at the Northwest gate, Squad 8 there with him, saying their final goodbyes. Barona had come up closer and claimed his lips once more. "Goodbye, Jared."

He then smirked. "Goodbye implies I'll never come back. This is a "See you later" moment." She smiled, and hugged him tightly, not showing her tears.

"Head to the Heroes Tournament in 10 years, Taking place in Lohan. Names to mention: Haschel and Dart. If they aren't there, wait for the next one. I'll try to make it there as well." He whispered in her ear. "You can send Nizam in if you want, but I really want you to be there when I am."

They pulled apart, as Barona wiped her tears. "Get going, mister. And make sure you keep your word."

Jared smiled at her and nodded. "Farewell, guys. I'll come back one day. Stay alive until then."

They all nodded. Jared turned to leave before he stopped, and turned his head. "What is Squad 8 about?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"We are 10% Luck, 20% skill, 30% Teamwork, 40% Concentrated Power of Will, with 100% Reason to Remember the Name!" They all replied eagerly.

Jared smiled at that. "Keep to that. It'll keep you alive until I get back."

"Yes sir!" They replied, even Sammy and Nizam. To Squad 8 he will always be a member.

Jared simply walked out the gate the rest of the way and followed the path towards Gloriano. _'First Stop, Vellweb. See if I can set a Portal there, and link it up. The others don't realize that I had already switched the Hub and Power source for this very occasion. I even managed to move Claire to another pod in the room, and dismantled that one.'_ he had continued walking.

_'Claire's pod is now powered, not by the Signet Sphere, but rather, Geothermal Energy. The Network doing the same. Since the Hub is now thousands of feet underground the hub will stay intact unless Ragnarok fires his cannon straight towards it.'_

Jared chuckled out loud, before whistling, Paku came down a floated next to him. "Hey buddy. You just want to talk? Maybe talk about Cordala?"

**Hey! I don't tease you about Sammy! Don't tease me about Cordala!** Paku whined.

Jared just chuckled. "You shouldn't make it so easy, then."

**I can never get one up on you on that matter, and you know it!**

"That's only because I don't deny it." Jared pointed out. He held out his right hand, fingers outstretched.

**When did you tag 2 others?**

"Before I left. Sammy and Nizam." Jared admitted. "Among Squad 8, they are the closest to me. Nizam because of our roots. Sammy... well, you know why I tagged her."

**Question.**

"Answer."

**Did you bang her?**

"Yup."

**How much?**

"2 hours, and harder than ever before."

**She wasn't limping when I looked.**

"She hid it well because of her armor. I _know_ she's still sore from that."

**Think you knocked her up?**

"I'll ask in a few months. She knows all she needs to do is throw her message into a shadow, channeling Mana into it to send a message."

It took them a week to get into a snow Prairie, and a blizzard was brewing. He noticed a cave nearby, and signaled Paku into it. He started a fire with a few sticks, and using a small electrostatic discharge to set them on fire. Jared pulled out Cerberus, and took out his Sword Polish, before using it to clean out the barrels, and oiling the gears, and shot mechanisms. Paku just watched. "Paku, remember when we used to spar?"

**I remember that you kicked my butt highly often. Why?**

"Would you say I'm strong to go toe to toe with a few low level dragons, on my own?" He asked.

**If you can figure out their attacks and element, easily. Finding their weakness, and I know you can, will ensure your win. With or without me.**

"You remember that big one Cordala took out all those years ago? Do you think I could take him out as I am now?"

**Without going Dragoon, easily. Another Dragon of his level, not as easily, but you'll still win easily if you go Dragoon. It's the much older ones like Cordala that you'll have trouble with, along with larger numbers, but those I can help with easily.**

"Yeah, I just wanted another opinion. I have your back, and you have my back. We're in this together." Jared replied.

**We gonna wait out the storm?**

"It would be a good idea. Even being in Millie Seseau, I never truly liked the cold." Jared admitted. "Besides, I have an apparent immunity to lava. How I gained it, I dunno, but I'm not complaining. I think I like heat more because of that fact."

**You're probably right. Don't want your precious Sammy to worry.**

Jared took out a notepad, and started writing a message to said girl at that point. "You're right, I shouldn't make her worry."

**You writing her now?**

Jared nodded. "Yeah. It's been a week."

He sent it into a shadow behind him, before looking at the fire, and laying out the bedroll. "I'll wait until morning to check for a reply. Night, Paku."

**Night, Jared.** Both of were already asleep when a note through, and they didn't see it until the next morning, as the Blizzard ended. Jared had taken to cooking a few chicken breasts from a couple of Forest Runners. As they cook, he checked out the message.

Hey, Jared, don't hate me when I say this but

he rolled his eyes at that line. Only to have his eyes bug out when he read the next line.

I'm pregnant. Your child. So it's yet another reason for you not to go back.

Sammy Barona

Jared simply whistled. "I bet she didn't even get my message yet. It takes a good 12 hours for the shadows to deliver a message, unless it's between Shadow Beings with doors."

After they ate, they geared up and left the cave, before Jared jumped down the cliffs, landing on his feet and sliding on... a snowboard?

Yes, you read that right. He had fashioned the shadows into a Snowboard, and rode it down the cliffs. He then did a BS boardslide on, what seemed to be, an old stone wall, and into a courtyard, where he landed on his feet, and slid in. He looked around. "This must be Fort Magrad." He mused. He then closed his eyes, and shivered, before opening them back up. There were a lot of Ghosts here. _'Damn! That's a lot of ghosts!'_ He shouted in his mind.

He then started walking towards the center of the pavilion, causing the ghosts to move out of the way, as if parting just for him. "Why does it seem like you guys want to avoid me?" He drew Reaper, and they eyed it warily, and him as well. "Is this why you guys don't want to bump into me?" He saw some of the ghosts nod, but others shook their head.

"Then why?"

"_You are a Dimensional Guardian."_ he heard. _"You can send us away. Let us pass on."_ he turned to a podium, where a much larger man, though very muscular, floated. _"I am, or was, known as Emperor Diaz."_

"Really? You're the Emperor Diaz?"

"_Yes. I had declared war on the Winglies all those years ago. I also called Melbu a Daughter fucker in that same speech."_ Jared chuckled at that.

"Yeah, the _definitely_ wouldn't have made the scripts." Jared commented. "Still, the speech itself was lost to time. It's been well over 11,000 years since the war. Why haven't you passed on?"

"_I can only assume we have been waiting for you. Either that, or Melbu is not yet dead, and the Dragon Campaign is still on."_

"Why would it still be on if Melbu lives?"

"_Because, my friend, Melbu is the reason we, as humans, revolted. As long as Melbu remains, Dragoons will still be needed."_

"They'll be needed any time the world is in danger." Jared pointed out. "And since I'm a Dragoon..."

"_The world is still in danger."_ Diaz agreed.

Jared sighed. "I figured as much. "Rose and Zieg are still alive."

"_Rose, I am aware of. She may have gone solo, but she was still known to the world for a while. She had given up her humanity for her duty."_

"But she was only prolonging it." Jared pointed out. "the Legend of the Moon Child states count 108. It could mean years, it could mean cycles, it could mean how many times the next line applies: When the Moon That Never Sets glares red. Heck it could mean something else entirely. That legend is worded like a prophecy, and prophecies _always_ have double meanings. Some say the Moon child doesn't exist, and it's the Black Monster that appears. AKA Rose. What are your thoughts on that?"

"_Rose is doing what she feels she must for the world to be safe. I am aware of what she means to do. She wishes to prevent the Moon child from reaching the God of Destruction's body. A normal Virage is trouble on its own. However, the God of them all, The Virage Embryo, or God of Destruction, is far more dangerous."_

"And as a last resort, I believe Melbu sealed a part of his own soul into the Spirit of the Red Eye Dragoon, while petrifying the wielder, only for time to wear away the Petrification, and Zieg to wander the world once more, only this time without purpose. When Zieg tried to use it once more, Melbu had his chance, and took it, taking over his body. That had happened 8 years ago. I can help all the others pass on, but not you."

"_Why not me?"_

"Because the others have no purpose here. I can feel it. However, I see a purpose for you here. Explaining the Dragoons of Old to the new Dragoons once the original 7 reunite."

"_then you need to find 5 of them, and get rose to them."_

"I need to find Rose and the other 6, actually. Mine is not one of the Original 7." Jared admitted. "And since Zieg has a son, who has _his_ Dragoon Spirit, that one's accounted for. Shirley has yet to pass on and is likely holding hers close to where her spirit resides. Rose has her own, and the others I couldn't tell you for sure where they are. However, the Golden Dragoon Spirit, is the only one I'd likely search actively for."

"_Search Vellweb. One of the 7 towers is where he put it. There was a Trap door in that room, in which there was a box. That's where we had put it, in respect for him."_

Jared nodded. "I see. I'll hold on to it until it's next owner claims it. I can't let Melbu gain access to it."

"_It was my wife that hid Belzac's Dragoon Spirit after he died. She told me on her death bed. Kanzas, Syuveil, Damia were hidden by Rose in places close to them all. If Melbu has access to Zieg's memories as well as his body, he'll know where those 3 are hidden. But Belzac's will not be found. Only my wife and I knew where that one was."_

Jared nodded. "Thank you for the information. About how long will it take to walk from here to Vellweb?"

"_3 days by land. If you take your Vassal, and fly there, you may be spotting, should Melbu be there, though it will likely take about 3 hours, depending on the speed."_ Jared looked at Paku who was making his way through the crowd.

"Hey, buddy. You up for some flying?"

**Where and how fast?**

"Vellweb, and Mach 1. I can reach that speed in Dragoon Form, without the help of Shooting Star Dragon or Majestic Red Dragon, and you know I can barely hold on at Mach 0.8." Jared replied.

"_How fast is mach 1?"_ Diaz asked.

"In a nutshell, at Mach 1, you can travel across Gloriano in about 20 minutes. Give or take a minute."

Diaz nodded. _"That is quite the speed."_

"Yeah, I know. It breaks the sound barrier on land, though. It's, quite literally, the Speed of sound."

Diaz nodded in understanding. _"I see. Will you at least make sure that Belzac's Dragoon Spirit is kept safe? That is all I ask of you."_

"All I ask in return is that you explain the past generation of Dragoons when the Original 7 gather, and I bring them here."

Diaz nodded in agreement.

"_I shall do so."_

Jared then focused and waved his hand. The rest of the ghosts faded and passed on in a mass of sparkles.

**Ooh! Shiny!**

"Paku, shut it."

**Aw!** His head tilted in sadness.

Jared simply shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are an extremely powerful dragon, but then I'm reminded of just how childish one can be if they have no true duty."

Diaz had chuckled. _"Be good to your Vassal. They will be with you as long as you live."_

Jared sighed, and nodded. "I heard from Rose that a Vassal Dragon won't die until their Partners die. Do you know if it's true?"

"_No, it is not. Dragons are usually immortal. They will never truly die. Vassal Dragons, however, are a different story. They can only die when their partner passes on to the other side, or their Partner kills them. For example, your Vassal Dragon will not die unless you die and pass on, or you kill them yourself."_

"What if I go to another world in which Endiness has no knowledge of, and am never able to come back?"

"_I do not know. That has never happened before. But as a Dimensional Guardian, I guess you would want to know."_

"That reminds me. What's a Dimensional Guardian Supposed to do. I was told Ragnarok had the answers, but he never gave them."

"_A Dimensional Guardian, as the ancient scriptures say, are those who govern the balance of the Multiverse. It is said that Soa was a Dimensional Guardian himself, and he managed to create the Divine Tree which then gave birth to the 108 species we know of today."_

"So... A Dimensional Guardian is supposed to govern the balance? Like, Life and Death balance?"

"_It usually is dependent on the Guardian and his or her views on Balance. They are not governed by the throngs of fate, and as such can alter any given prophecy to their will. If they know what they're doing at least."_

"How will I know that I'm doing things right?"

"_You will know, in your heart, that you are doing the right thing. I may not know much on the subject, but there are scriptures in what is now known as the Death Frontier. Find ruins there with Belzac's Dragoon Spirit in your possession. See if you can translate them. They may help, if you want answers on the Dimensional Guardians of old."_ Diaz suggested.

Jared nodded. "Thanks for the advice, Diaz. I really appreciate it. At least now I know I'm heading in the right direction."

"_Be warned. The Death Frontier is more Desert and wasteland than anything else. If you follow that route, then make sure you have ample amounts of water."_

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll be fine." Jared turned around, before seeing the shadows beneath him bend and a letter form. _'Must be Her reply.'_ he thought.

I guess you didn't get my message before sending your own., So the answer is yes, I am Pregnant, in case you didn't read the last one.

I'm doing fine, just have a little morning sickness. I'm on leave for now, but Nizam is working overtime. He constantly says you're a fucking genius just by reading your Schematics. Most of them look like chicken scratch to me, but then again, this is stuff I don't entirely understand, so I'm obviously missing a few pieces to the puzzle to understand the brilliance.

I'm trying to understand, but it just isn't sticking, sadly. I might need one of those memory transfers of yours after all.

Jared smiled at that, and kept reading.

Anyway, I just want you to know... Nizam is gonna be the godfather of our child. He had already agreed to it, and I'm sure you would as well. Since I chose the godfather, you get to choose the godmother. I think it's only fair.

Anyway, good luck on your journey. I'll be telling the child of our time in the Knighthood, and teach them what they'll need to know.

Sammy

P.S. You better not die out there, or so help me, I will revive you just to fucking kill you myself!

He sweatdropped at that line. "Yeah... She's Pregnant. And somehow, I can see her bringing me back to life just to kill me for being an idiot." Paku looked at the script over his shoulder.

**Yeah, I can definitely see her doing that.**

"_So can I. You left her like that?"_

"Been out for a week, and I ask, because of the heated session the night before I left. Even I'm amazed that she hid her limp in full platemail armor."

"_How often does she wear it?"_

"Every day, on or off duty. Helmet was on duty only, though."

"_That would explain it. Armor, if worn often enough for long enough it'll be like a second body to the mind, and if the Armor isn't damaged that much the limp won't show because the mind interprets the Armor as the body. Make sense?"_

Jared looked at Diaz, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah it does. And it actually fits."

**That is a weird concept.**

"Like you're one to talk. Cordala isn't the one to limp after _your_ sessions." Jared countered.

"_Cordala? Shirley's Vassal?"_

"The very same."

"_And your Vassal has fucked her already?"_

**Yeah... and I am NOT the one that limps!**

"Never said you were." Jared smirked.

**Dammit!**

"_Burned."_ Reaper commented.

"I second that, Reaper." Jared added.

"_You can't second your own burn."_ Diaz pointed out.

"Yes I can. It's a Grey Matter. No rule for or against it." Jared pointed out.

"_Did they get rid of that rule after I died?"_

"Probably. Either that, or it was never written down, and thus a Grey Matter." Jared admitted. He then sent the letter into the Shadow Vault, as he called it, before going Dragoon. "Paku, you ready to go?"

**Hell yeah!**

Paku then took flight, and Jared jumped up before channeling Mana to his wings. "See you someday, Diaz! And try not to let the Polter Armor attack the Dragoons!" he flew off before disappearing in a sonic boom, Paku right behind.

-Vellweb 30 minute's later-

Jared had landed right outside the 7 towers, Paku right next to him as he changed back. "Paku, I'll be able to find it, if it's in a room. Shinku will likely shine when I get close."

**Can I kill some of the locals?**

"Go ahead. Have fun."

**Thanks! I try not to burn down any buildings!**

"Just avoid the battery, towers and what's directly beneath them! As long as those aren't hit I don't care!"

**Roger that!**

Jared just shook his head. _'Sometimes Paku can be so simple minded. Just like me, I suppose.'_ Jared climbed up the steps, and went into the towers. He went into where he remembered you faced Belzac first. He felt a slight pull in the room, and he followed it, before reaching a corner, prompting 2 bright glows, one from Shinku, the other from beneath the baseboards.

He drew Cerberus and shot holes in the wall, revealing The Golden Dragoon Spirit. _'This'll save me a pretty penny for sure.'_ He thought.

He saw Paku coming towards the tower he was in and he jumped out, not bothering to go Dragoon, and Paku caught him with the neck.

**Did you get it?**

"That I did."

**Why'd you fire the shots?**

"Blowing a hole in the wall. It was faster, and the less time we spend here the better. I've got an ominous feeling about the place. Let's get out of here."

**Which way, boss?**

"South. The Death Frontier. We'll land around dusk, and make camp. Sound good?"

**Works for me!**

"Then let's go slow once we leave the snow lands. The sooner we're out of them, the better."

**Hang on.**

Jared held on tight, before making his hands and feet grip the scales tightly, with the shadows as chain links.

Then came the sonic boom.

-a month later-

Jared was walking along the Death Frontier. He had placed a few portals next to several Oasis', and had just found something. Something that he wasn't expecting. _'You've gotta be kidding me.'_

"Paku, stay here. I'm gonna see if I can use this thing." Jared said.

**What about me?**

"I don't think it's a good idea. Wander around, eat random things, or just outright have fun. Just don't eat the Cacti. They hurt like hell." Jared smiled a bit.

**Yeah. I learned that last time.**

"Just making sure. Keep an ear out for Epona's Song. If I need ya, I'll play it."

**Got it!** Paku then flew off low and starting taking out random things. Jared simply shook his head, before seeing if the Teleporter was active.

It wasn't. So he tried to force activate it, and it worked. Doing so, sent him through it, landing him in what seemed to be a very modern city, though futuristic compared to Deningrad. He looked around and saw a few Winglies about, and then one spotted him, and flew down to meet him, before the wings dissipated. "Who are you? And where's Rose?"

"Name's Jared Shadowwind." he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I kind of tried to activate a Teleporter out there. When I did, it sent me through automatically."

"Humans shouldn't mess with Wingly Tech without knowledge of how they work. Hang on, I'll send you..."

"Don't think that's necessary." Jared cut him off. "I'm looking for information on something as was told that I might find the answer in some ruins in the Death Frontier. Besides, I'm low on supplies. I've been walking the Death Frontier for a month, only refilling 3 times at a random Oasis."

"That's dangerous." he warned. "Follow me. If it's information you want, maybe our leader can help. Her name is Charlie. Welcome to Ulara, I guess."

Another Wingly flew up to them. "Seedo? Is this the new arrival?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, he claims his name to be Jared Shadowwind."

Her eyes widened, and she landed in front of him. "Charlie has been expecting you for a week now."

Jared blinked. "She has?"

The female Wingly nodded. "So you know, my name is Charon. I will guide you to her." They both walked the paths, beyond what Jared saw as Red Mandragoras, before reaching a teleporter. "She stays in..." She trailed off when she saw that he wasn't behind her. "Where did he?"

"Up here, right?" She snapped her head up to higher balcony. "Why I've never seen a human jump that high."

She flew up to meet him as they walked in. They met with a much older woman, only slightly wrinkled, making her look like she were 60 or 70 years old, but Jared never better. "My name is Charlie. I was wondering when you would find yourself here, Jared."

"How long did you know?"

"From the beginning." Charlie admitted. "I was the one that called for help, after all. You are what I got."

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"I just made the call. I didn't know who would show up, or what they would do." Charlie admitted. "After seeing what you've done so far in Millie Seseau, I am glad whoever had chosen you, chose right. You are a good soul. I am glad. I also know what you did for the second child."

Jared stiffened. "I am glad you that, as well. I am assuming something about your home is the reason why you did that?"

"Something from where I was born, but it's not home. It never was. I felt more at home in Millie Seseau than I ever did with my blood family." Jared pointed out.

"Oh, and instead you're wondering why I had called you here, I presume." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You'd assume right. Why did you call for help? Does it have anything to do with this world going to hell in a handbasket?" Jared asked.

Charlie walked a bit. "It's my brother. I sensed that he would bring about the world's destruction."

"I know that much." Jared replied. "He tried the same in the game where I'm from."

This earned Charlie's attention. "Tell me of this game you speak."

"I can do you one better." Jared admitted. "I just hope you handle the info-flux" he glowed, which extended to Charlie, as both of their eyes glossed over for a few seconds. Then they both blinked.

Charlie was a little surprised. "Was that a Memory Transfer Spell?"

"I think, I dunno. I've had it for too long. Even before I came here. I've been doing other things, like reading minds, seeing what can't be seen, and even controlling the winds and shadows. If I get angry enough, a few tornadoes pop up out of nowhere."

"I see. You'll need to head to a world known as Weyard. It is filled with a few clans called..."

"Adepts." Another Memory transfer later, Charlie nodded.

"So you know where you must head once you are done here."

"I can't. I have a child to take care of here. At least I will soon."

"When Weyard is about to "Go to hell in a handbasket" as you put it, you'll likely be taken there instantly. Whether you want to or not, the world itself will take you up before the crisis starts. I don't think you'll have a choice in the matter."

"You mean... I can't stay here?"

"You knew that from the beginning. You don't belong here." Charlie pointed out. "You want to be here, but you don't belong _anywhere_. You're an anomaly. No true place in any world or dimension. You know that, so why fight it?"

Jared looked down, his fists clenched. "so having that child was meaningless?"

"Far from it." she told him. "Come with me. I have a few things you might want to read. It could help you in understanding your position. You're not the first Dimensional Guardian I've come across, same with Rose. That one was far more experienced than you, I'll admit. He told me how to call on one if I needed help. It was supposed to bring him, but it brought you instead. Maybe you can understand why if you go through the texts that he gave me all those years ago." She started to walk, and Jared followed, still ticked off, but not pissed anymore, since she was giving him the answers he was looking for.

They had walked for a while, before entering another building, which looked eerily similar to a library. She had led to a smaller bookcase, and then looked at him. "This bookcase has everything he gave me. In the case that I do call, and they are new, or just didn't believe I knew how it happened, he gave me these to show them. New ones will understand their position as a Dimensional Guardian, and it will provide proof since only a Dimensional Guardian can read them. Aside from supplies, this is about as much help as I can be. Perhaps you will find a reason to work things out. Or to continue. Either way, I believe you are stuck as a Guardian until you're dead, or you find something else to do with it."

Jared took a book off the shelf, and sat down on a nearby chair, which was far more comfortable than even his own back in Colorado. _'Let's see what the cat left behind. Maybe he would've found a way out of it.'_

"I will send someone with food and drink every now and then. That way you don't go hungry while you do this."

"Hn." the universal symbol for, "I don't care."

Jared had already eaten, and was at it for a while, before he fell asleep. Charlie came in finding him asleep. His head down, the book wide open, but she could tell he was asleep. She had brought in a blanket, and covered him up.

_'It's too bad I can't read these books.'_ she thought. _'But the fact that he seems to have read through one of them is astounding.'_

He had been at it for 3 days straight, reading up on them. He had finally finished the last one. His eyes were bloodshot, and Charlie came in with another tray of food. "You don't look so good."

"I've been worse." Jared admitted, sighing. "I guess I'm in for the long haul. Sammy's gonna kill me when she finds out."

"So, what did you find out?" Charlie had asked.

"A lot more than I wanted to."

"Quick summary?"

"My life has been fucked over. Big time." Jared said.

"How so?"

"At first I was wondering why I didn't age much, if at all, in the last 10 years." He picked up a different book, and he opened it to a certain page. "This passage right here, Dimensional Guardians never age past 22 years old to the day, and no one can become a Dimensional Guardian if they reach 23 years to the day. If somewhere in between, you won't age after taking the position."

He turned to another page in the same book. "This passage explains the matter of age problems and fitting in to a new world, and then some. Possible excuses, and ways to hack any system without being traced period."

He picked up another book, and opened it to near the back. "Right here describes an ability all Guardians can learn with enough practice. To think I've already touched this ability, just by manipulating the shadows..." He shook his head. "They're two different abilities, but this is one way for me make my own profile, accounts, money, information, the works. Barona may just kill me when I tell her of this, but at that's not what I'm worried about."

He picked a few books up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hang on to these books. The others can stay in your possession if you want, but these I'll need."

"Of course. It's not like I can read them anyway. No one here can."

Jared nodded. "Karin Blackmoore was a genius, that much is certain. Aside from when she went around the worlds, just to have sex and have children, she did what no one else would bother to do."

"What is that?"

"What happens when a Dimensional Guardian has a child. The Child has the potential to become a Guardian themselves, and have the innate ability to warp the Space-time Continuum, along with ways to manipulate the natural magical energies of the world they're born in to the highest degree, regardless of blood. Then there's the fact that they will ago slower than most of their race, taking 30 years to reach the limit. But that's only for direct children of a Dimensional Guardian, Grandchildren, and Great grandchildren, don't get that bonus time. So, is it possible I can take these with me when I leave, and travel the world?"

"As I said, they are merely sitting here collecting dust. Take as many of them as you wish." Charlie replied.

Jared then thought of something. "There is something else that you might be able to do for me. Wind, Lightning and Dark element spells. Got anything for me to learn along those lines on the road? Once I master them I can send them back from anywhere during the night through shadows. My own shadow is like a Infinite Storage Vault, and any other shadow can become a door, a path, or even a mailing system. Heck I've used it to spy on people from time to time. Let's just say I managed to learn _a lot_ about the female body when I was 8 by watching alone... far more than I should have known. Being ageless is fun for a while, but without a reason to continue moving forward, you'll get bored, and give up on living. Some have their honor, and go on until they are bested in battle, and then ask for them to be finished by the victor, while others simply get bored and tend to cause chaos, and then find a way to fix it. Make their own duty out of boredom, and use it to get something to do. Karin was another example: go around, having sex while trying to save the worlds." he shrugged. "Honestly, it's really up to the Guardian."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

Jared shook his head. "As much as I want to, I think I'd better get going soon. I appreciate the help, and I might as well help stop Melbu. Was planning to do so when I finally had a reason to stick around. But I'll do this on my terms, not yours."

"You mustn't let him get a hold on the Moon Child." Charlie pointed out.

"You probably heard me tell Queen Theresa this, but I have a plan to stop Melbu and any possible pursuits in the future. Your brother will play into _my_ hands, when to everyone else it seems like I'm playing into _his_. I've had this all figured out a month after Rose failed to kill Sha-err the Moon Child on the day she was born."

"You were saying Shana, were you not?"

Jared sighed. "If you tell Rose, I can't guarantee her safety."

"I didn't tell her when a Moon child survived, because I didn't know where they were. Now I know who to look for, but I still won't tell her. I'll leave that to your discretion. If Rose finds out, it's because you told her."

"Or Melbu." Jared added. "I have no intentions of actually telling Rose about it. I gave my word to Theresa that her daughter will be kept safe from the Black Monster, meaning, until _my_ plan is executed, Shana will not be revealed as who she is, or what she can truly do. Eh.. just out of curiosity, did Rose really stop 107 Moon children, making Shana the 108th?"

"Yes, though she killed 108, she missed the second one that night. I'll keep an eye on Shana, and make sure Rosie doesn't know about her."

Charon came up to them. "Charlie, you're still talking to him."

Charlie nodded. "Charon, be a dear and find all the Wind, Lightning and Dark element Spell Scrolls, please. He has agreed to help us, and this is but a small price to pay."

"Are you certain he can use them?"

"It is his request, and I would be happy to grant it."

"Thanks for the help, Charlie. This, aside from any supplies I can use along with connecting a Teleporter here to my own hub, I can come here using one of my own teleporters if you need some help and I'm in Endiness."

"Your hub?" Charlie asked, as Charon was searching for the scrolls.

"I'll put it to you another way. You know how a tree grows, right?"

"yes. The Seed grows into a tree with many things I doubt you want to hear."

"Now, what does a seed look like when it grows? It splits into many different paths, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Now, here's where the connection is: The hub, by comparison, is the seed, while the network of teleporters, in the same example, is the tree itself." Jared explained.

Charlie then understood what he meant, and nodded. "I get it. By connecting one of our portals to your hub, you can access it from anywhere using your hub, effectively reducing travel time exponentially."

Jared nodded with a smile. "Exactly."

"Ingenious... If I may, could you explain how you managed to get your system working?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. First, I had to..." They had talked back and forth for some time, exchanging ideas, Jared giving suggestions on other things, while Charlie listening intently, and even giving a few tips on how Winglies use magic, him seeing that it was highly similar to how he used it. "My set _is_ 40% Concentrated Power of Will."

"Catchy motto, I must admit." Charlie commented.

"I know, right?" Jared replied, as Charon came back with a large book.

"Ah, Charon."

"There was only one copy, and I believe he would want to take it with him. As such, I had copied everything I could into an empty tome, for his usage. It is in Common."

Charon had handed it to Jared. "Thank you, Charon. Charlie, I'll connect a portal of your choice to my hub so I can come back when the job is done. After that, I'll be heading back to Sammy." A notepad and a pen appeared in his hands, and he started writing out a message.

"If I may ask, what are you writing?"

"A letter to Nizam." Jared replied. "It's got classified information, so I'm writing it to him in a language only he would understand." After a few minutes, he was done, so he folded it up, spotted a Shadowed area, and tosses it in it, causing it to disappear.

"He'll read that, realize the severity, and let Barona know." Jared got up, and stumbled, before catching himself. "Yeah, I really didn't do enough while I was doing this." He put the required books in his own shadow, and they disappeared. "The Shadow Vault does wonders."

"I can only imagine." Charlie replied.

-Deningrad-

Nizam had just finished reading a letter that was obviously in Ancient Greek, and his eyes were wide, before heading to General Barona's room. "General!"

"What?!" She snapped, before realizing who it was. "Sorry, Nizam. I've just been a bit edgy."

"And with good reason, I'd assume. But I've got a message from Jared."

She then glared at him. "What was that?"

"It had Top secret information, and other things as well. Things _you_ will need to know, because of the child." Nizam pointed out. "He was busy searching for something, and he had finally found it."

"Let me see."

He handed her the note, and she couldn't make it out. "Alright, I'll buy. What does this say?"

"I'll read the part that applies to you.

Tell Sammy that I'm sorry I haven't written her in maybe a month. I've been searching for ruins for so long, it could've been more. Anyway, the child is definitely mine as well, so you'll have to know a few things that I found out.

For one, I'm not the first Dimensional Guardian in Endiness. And I didn't come here at random. I was _called_ here by Charlie in Ulara. She's aware of Angel of Light, and has asked me to deal with her brother.

I won't be back for a while, you know that. Still, if there's gonna be a godmother, it should Miranda. That's my choice, at least.

Anyway, back on topic. The child has a high probability of being able to cause ripples in the Space-time continuum. If you don't get that, it means causing distortion in what you see and feel. They'll also have the potential to learn every type of Magic in the world he's born in, regardless of race. Perfect example: they'd be human but could use Magic like a Wingly, just without a medium, like their wings. They'll also have several other abilities, which originate from me.

There's more information on this, but I'd have to be back to explain it to you. It'll make it easier, and you'll know how I know it... Also, I have a feeling you'd kill me if I told you why I don't seem to have aged much since I got here.

"Now that I was curious to." Nizam admitted.

"Did he say what it was?" She asked.

He shook his head, and continued.

Anyway, be careful with the child. When I return, I'll have _her_ with me, along with _him_. Fire kid and Angel of Light will return to the northern country with me, but it won't be for long.

Oh yeah. And I tagged both you and Nizam, Sammy. I'll know if something is wrong. Oh, and I put enough in Sammy that I'd be able to project me image into her mind as if I were truly there. All it is, is a hologram. Ask Nizam about that, and Nizam? Keep it simple! She doesn't have the genius you or I do when it comes to technology. Use smaller words, and explain it to her as you would a child, and she'll understand it much more easily. You _know_ that the topic of Technology is highly complex, complicated, delicate, and difficult at it's _basic levels_! _Especially_ where we're from. Why do you think that I put YOU in charge of the network and Project Lightning Child?

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF TECHNOLOGY!

Thank you for listening to my rant, and make sure she can hear all of that... even if she'll want to hurt me because of it making her seem like an idiot, even though she's not. It's just knowledge that the only ones in Endiness would understand are Winglies, Nizam and myself. Found that out firsthand, thanks to Charlie.

Jared

P.S. Samantha, you are NOT an idiot. You just don't understand the terminology.

"And that's it." Nizam finished. "Please don't hurt me. I'm just the messenger!"

"Oh silly, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said with a smile. He sighed in relief. "I'M GONNA FUCKING MUTILATE YOU!" Nizam heard the voice and ran like the wind was after him.

Needless to say, Nizam was on the run for hours.

_'Jared, when you get back, I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU!'_

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

_'If I survive Hurricane Barona...'_ He thought.

00000x00000

Alright, in regards to Squad 8, only Phoebe, Samantha, and Nizam are going to continue into the later arcs in the story. Nizam and Samantha are a given, but the question is: Why Phoebe too?

Find out later on the Dimensional Guardians!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	7. Chapter 7

…

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Jared had just finished tinkering with a single Portal, allowing usage of it in his Network. It was now tied into the HUB, and it was both ways.

Charon had given him a bracer, which he put on his right arm, underneath his armor. He had a way in if he needed to use the main path. He had been ready, and felt out of shape, so he went out, saying he'd be back, trying to test it. If it didn't work, he'd force-activate it again. When asked why, he simply said, "I'm not fond of defective equipment, and I'd rather have it ready if I need it, and not defective when I need it most."

Needless to say they let him go.

He had been out for hours, before coming through, part of his arm torn in several places. When Charon saw him she gasped. He simply smiled and said, "Like I said I was out of action for too long."

"What happened?"

"A better question is: How the hell did that Sand Worm get 62 feet long?" Jared countered.

"They _never_ get that long." Charon told him.

"Tell that to the one that did _this_." he gestured to his arm. "That thing was _at least_ 62 feet long!"

"where is it? If it finds this place..."

"A friend took care of it before I lost my arm completely." Jared admitted. "Charlie would know him as Paku."

"Come on. Let's get you treated."

"Actually, the only reason it's there right now is because I didn't try to heal it."

"what do you mean?" Charon questioned.

Jared glowed and went Dragoon, surprising Charon, before a bright light shone and a Bright Tan being appeared above him showing him with Green, Blue, and White sparkles. The wounds disappeared, and his arm returned to normal. "Thanks, dude." Jared told him, earning a nod before he flashed out. Jared turned back to normal and looked at Charon, testing out his arm. "See what I mean?"

"You're not going out there again. Not until it's gone."

"I'd give him 3 days... or 8 minutes." Paku then flew towards Jared, and stopped nearby.

**Jared, where are you? I can feel you, but I can't smell or see you.**

"turn left 13*." Paku complied. "Down 8*." He moved again. "Your Main horn is pointing directly at me, 7 feet out."

**Some kind of barrier?**

"Most likely."

**Figures. I'll go find a cave. That big snake is dead now.**

"How'd you take him out?"

**Bolt Breath down the gullet.**

"Extreme electrostatic Discharge?"

**Yup!**

"Thanks. The bastard deserved it. But I should also thank him as he just proved I was right." Jared admitted. "I've gotten out of shape. We're heading out tomorrow."

"2 days. You're not going now. You WILL wait." She told him.

"For the record, that Sand Worm looked like it belonged in a place called Spira. Which reminds me, Paku did it turn into multi-colored balls when you killed it?"

**Now that you mention it, yeah it did. Does that means something?**

"Yes it does... and now I know _why_ it was there. At the very least _where_ it's from." Jared sighed. "I'll fill you in later. I'm just sorry I didn't get a Shadow Gem from it. Those things are awesome as hell, dangerous too. Get some rest, Paku. We leave it two days."

**Why not tomorrow?**

"I'll fill you in later. One of the locals aren't convinced I'm healed even though I used the Lifestream Cure Spell."

-2 days later-

Jared had been playing random tunes on his Ocarina, though he had deliberately avoided Epona's Song.

It had been 2 days, and since he had tried to convince Charon's attempts to heal him. He had successfully evaded her the entire time. Currently, he was on top of a tower near Charlie's house. He stopped playing, seeing Charon take to the skies once more, so he cloaked himself again. _'Charon, I'm called the White Shadow for a reason. You won't find me if I don't want you to.'_

Another Wingly just landed right next to him. It was Seedo. To everyone else, Seedo completely vanished, luckily, no one, especially Charon was watching that point.

"Trying to get away from Charon?" Jared asked, startling him. "Not so loud. The barrier doesn't stop sound, and the flowers right there stop my scent from getting out."

"Don't do that!" he hissed. "Wait... You've been up here all this time?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Do you have _any_ idea what she's done to everyone here trying to find _you_?"

"A few. Probably more severe, and unrealistic, than the reality, though."

"She almost _raped me_!" He hissed.

"Okay, maybe not." Jared said. "Look, I am _not_ letting her get to me, and this is training for me as well. .. though if you ask me, she's bat-shit insane." There was a stagnant pause. "She'd make a great Dragoon if she knew how to fight."

"Why?"

"Dragoons thrive on Insanity." Jared explained. "The more insane, the more power the Dragoon has."

Seedo blinked a few times. "You've got a point there. She _would_ make a great Dragoon."

Jared pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Mind taking that to Charlie. Better she gets that as soon as she can while I get the fuck out of here. When you do, I suggest you hide, and fast."

"Why?"

"Because Charon is looking this way now. I drop it, I'm running. Fair warning." Jared got on his feet, his Ocarina put up, and he was ready to jump. Seedo got ready as well. Charon got up to the area, and started sniffing. "You were here..." Her head turned. "That way." she flew off.

Jared looked at Seedo, and held up 3 fingers.

2...

1...

Fist. Jared jumped off in speed, landing on a path, with a straight shot to the Portal. Charon saw him the moment he landed, but couldn't get to him before he activated the Teleporter. "Paku!" he jumped up again, and Paku caught him on his back, before flying straight east. "Seedo, I gave you some time. I hope it was enough."

They hit Mach 1, and left the Death Frontier.

-meanwhile-

Seedo was hiding in a tunnel. _'I got the message in, and Charon is not after me yet.'_

"Oh, Seedo..." he turned his head slowly.

_'OH SHIT!'_ Seedo subconsciously used a teleport Spell out of desperation. And it worked.

-with Jared-

Jared and Paku had gone over the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, and he saw the Virage there. They landed at the gate of the other side... Okay, Paku over the top of the gate, as Jared jumped off. "Call ya later!"

**See ya!**

Jared started manipulating the winds and landed on the ground, his fist pounding the ground, and creating a dust cloud.

As the dust cleared, the two knights nearby were looking at him in a shocked state. "What?"

"H-h-h-how did you do that?!" One of them stammered.

"When you're running from an insane bitch, you tend to ignore what you're doing in favor of getting away." Jared pointed out. Both guards looked at each other, and then at him and nodded. Jared then looked around. "Which way to the nearest city?"

"Take the path, and as you're in the Barrens, there will be a fork in the path. Northeast will lead you to Donau, head south to reach Fletz. Where were you running from this crazy..."

"I'm a former Knight of Millie Seseau. Resigned over a month ago. The one I was running from I had met in the Death Frontier on a search for Ruins. I did things I didn't even know I could do trying to get away from her. I've been running from her for 2 days."

They whistled. "That's some major distance in just 2 days."

"Like I said, when an Insane bitch is after you, you don't really care how far you go, or where you end up, as long as you lose her." Jared reiterated. "All I'm truly aware of is how long I've been running and hiding from her. Everything else is a blur, mostly. Quick question. You got any sword polish on you before I go?"

One of the knights pulled his out and handed it to Jared, who opened the compartment on his left leg and pulled out Cerberus, before taking it apart, and cleaning the pieces. "May not be a sword, but it works for spot on cleaning. I'm pretty sure I lost her." As he had finished cleaning the parts, he put it back together, and handed the Sword Polish back to the Knight. "Thanks man. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Just what was that thing?"

Jared paused for a moment. "Have you heard of the White Shadow?"

"Of course! Everyone Knight in Tiberoa and even some mercs, bandits, and bounty hunters know of him. He's at least 40 years old, and a Knight of Millie Seseau. Why?"

"Former Knight. I resigned looking for a way home. And I'm only 32." Jared told them.

The Knight's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yeah. I'm the White Shadow from Millie Seseau. I ran into that bitch trying to figure out a few things I had found out. Queen Theresa and I were quite familiar with each other... I could give you her sizes if you want." He suggested.

"You know them?"

"Yup." Jared whispered into the Knight's ear.

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Not even my Girlfriend knows I know _that_."

"My lips are sealed." The Knight replied. "I swear it."

Jared then walked off, waving at the Knight. "Maybe I'll see you again, someday."

"Maybe."

Jared then reached a cliff, and spotted a town in the far distance. It was colorful. Extremely colorful. "Donau is called the flower city." he mused before jumping off the cliff and onto rocks, and jumping like a rabbit, or a mountain goat. _'Or Lloyd in game when he take's Ragnarok's Spirit.'_ He thought.

He had been traveling for a few hours and reached a barren wasteland. He decided to find a cave and camp out there, since the sun was getting low.

He found one quickly, near the intersection, but stopped before he reached it at a voice. It wasn't the voice itself, per se, but rather what it was saying. Or more accurately:

What it was _singing_.

He recognized the song the moment it started up, because he was just outside when it started.

(When this began)

I had nothing to to say

and I got lost in the

nothingness inside of me

(I was confused)

And I let it all

out to find

That I'm not the only

one with these things

in mind

(Inside of me)

But all that they can see

the words reveal

is the only real thing

I've got left to feel

(Nothing to lose)

Just stuck

hollow and alone

and the fault is my own

and the fault is my own

I want to heal

I want to feel

what I thought

was never realization

I wanna let go

of the pain I felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I want heal

I want to feel

like I'm close

to something real

I wanna find something

I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

Jared had heard all of this, and decided to wait to spring on the, decidedly female, person.

And I've got nothing

to say

I can't believe

I didn't fall

right down

on my face

(I was confused)

Looking everywhere

only to find

that Its not

the way I had

imagined it all

in my mind

(So what of it)

What do I have

but negativity

Cause I can't justify

the way everyone is

looking at me

(Nothing to lose)

Nothing to gain

hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own

This was the point Jared was waiting for. As such, he started right on target with her.

I want to heal

I want to feel

what I thought was

never real

I wanna let go of

the pain I felt so long

She stopped singing in shock, turning her head to see him singing along.

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close

to something real

I want to find something

I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

She decided to continue, regardless of the surprise she was feeling. Their voices were synchronized the rest of the way.

I will never know

myself until I do

this on my own

and I will never feel

anything else

until my wounds are healed

I will never pay

anything till I

break away from me

I will break away

I'll find myself today

Jared now had the main vocals, while the girl had the secondary.

I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought

was never real

I wanna let go of the pain

I felt so long

(Erase all the pain till its gone)

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to

something real

I want to find something

I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

Together now.

I want to heal

I want to feel

I've got

somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

As they finished off the song, their eyes met, neither blinking. Jared spoke first. "Never thought I'd meet someone that knew that song from my birth world."

"Never thought someone else from that world was here." she countered.

There was a pause. "Jared. Jared Shadowwind." He held out a hand.

"Jennifer Blackmoore. People usually call me Jen, but my friends call me Psycho." she explained, as she grabbed the hand. "So what are you doing here? And how come you're not in government records there?"

"Different surname. I've been here for 10 years." Jared admitted. "The new surname kind of stuck. As for why I'm here... well, I was called here."

"First time?"

"That obvious?" he asked.

"Glaringly obvious to someone that's done 3 others. My mother was a Guardian, and I became one at 16." she replied. "It's as I felt. This world is heading to hell in a handbasket."

"What was her name?"

"Karin. Karin Blackmoore was my mother. She left when I was 6 and all I had was a few books. 10 years later, I had started jumping around randomly. I landed in the world I found that song. Somewhere I Belong."

"It's by Linkin Park. Fits our situations doesn't it?"

"Sadly, yes." she sighed. "You're the first one I've met, aside from my mother or myself."

Jared sighed. "Think we should stick together, regardless of what my girlfriend would think?"

"Does she know?"

"Yeah... Especially since I left right after getting her pregnant. Wasn't around long enough to be told personally. Her name is Samantha Barona."

"You've essentially got 2 choices with the child, then."

"Choices?"

"The first thing you should know when a child is born to a Guardian, things get hectic in the first few years of their life. Your _girlfriend_ will realize this quickly. And they say _normal_ infants are bad. A Guardian's child is at _least_ 5 times worse. If she can't handle it, she could very well kill the child."

"She wouldn't do that... I hope."

"It'll be up to you to stop her if she gets close... and if wrote her a letter on it, could you send it to her? It's information that will only apply to her, and not you, since _she's_ the one carrying the child. I've done it twice before, after all." Jared made a Pen and paper appear, and handed it to her.

"Where did get those?"

"I stole them from Dollar General just now." Jared admitted. "My last pad is already empty. Write your message in there, and I'll write one myself afterwards, and send them both."

"Fine by me." She replied, as she started writing. When she was done, she flipped the page, and handed them both to him, as he wrote his own, and sent them both flying into a nearby shadow. "One of the reasons Shadowwind stuck."

-with Sammy-

She had gotten 2 notes from a Shadow. _'Jared.'_ She then saw that they had different handwriting. _'Who wrote this one?'_

Yo!

You must be Samantha. Name's Jennifer. I'm writing this to dissuade any fears of me taking your boyfriend, and give you some helpful information in regards to your baby.

This is no documentation, but when a Guardian has a child, the birth is about 5 times as painful. My mother is the main source of all Child based facts when it comes to Guardians. I've learned one thing that my mother didn't. The two times I gave birth, the pain was intense. The second time I had the pain measured, resulting in the ratio being put at 1:5.2, meaning my children was 5.2 times as painful coming out, as a normal human.

Next thing you should know is the fact that raising a child of a Guardian tends to get twice as bad as a normal infant. I was tempted to kill _my own child_ because of how bad it was. And I wasn't the only one, either. The first 5 years of the child's life. As long as you persevere, and train them to understand TRUE balance.

Find a weapon for them. Train them to use it. Also, ask Jared about any personal abilities he has, and how they truly work. Odds are likely the children will have those abilities. Children of a Guardian ALWAYS warp the Space-time Continuum in times of severe distress. If they get desperate in a life or death battle, they may send the target into a wormhole. My first child did in Spira... it was a Sand worm. Damn thing was 62 feet long. They're a pain in the ass to deal with. Take it from someone who knows.

I'm not sure if he told you, but he's effectively ageless. All Dimensional Guardians are. Me? I've been jumping randomly, mostly. I've helped 3 worlds, I could tell after a few seconds this is his first job. This world is heading to hell in a handbasket. It's his job to stop it, not mine.

But that doesn't mean I can't guide him. I can teach him to control the warping abilities he has. He won't be able to see you until after the child is born, so fair warning.

_'We were expecting that.'_ She mused. _'Just not for that reason.'_

Anyway, good luck, and I hope you have a lot of patience. You'll need it. I'll keep him company, but I won't make any moves. I've got more self-control than that. Besides, I can prevent my own pregnancies in case he doesn't. It's only for female Guardians, so he can't use it. Though you should know.

She sighed. _'Jared, don't do anything you'll regret.'_

She then read his and chuckled. "Yeah, I figured you'd send that. If I didn't know about that particular spell, then I wouldn't have believe it either. But really?" Nizam entered the room.

"new letter?"

"2 actually."

"Short version?"

"He just found another guardian, and took on a 62 foot long Sandworm from another world. Oh, and Charon in Ulara is an Insane, Psychotic Bitch. Not even _I_ went around raping others to find him when he was hurt."

"Charon did that?"

"It's what he said." She admitted. "Even he thought she wouldn't do so at first. Found someone who knew otherwise, since she tried to rape _him_. First time he was truly wrong on a theory."

"The game portrays her as a nice Samaritan. Not a Psychotic Bitch."

"He said the same thing."

"Note to self: Avoid Ulara as long as I want to avoid a Psychotic Bitch."

-6 months later, Barrens-

Jared and Jen have been training for a while. Jared had gone into Donau to get some Sword Polish for Cerberus, earning a nod from Jen when she saw him using it on Cerberus, and not Reaper. He had been practicing bending the Space-time Continuum to his will, making portals and creating actual doppelgangers to go through them. Being as he can only make 2 at most from his own shadow, even after this much time, and he loses his ability to access the Shadow Vault as long as they're out.

His portals had been successful really quickly. Took him a week to master that ability and go anywhere he wanted to. The knowledge used in his network along with Shadow Travel helped out immensely. He was already familiar with the concept of the portals, so the moment he figured out how it was done _properly_ he had progressed smoothly, and mastered quickly. Manipulating the Space-time Continuum was relatively easy for him to master completely, as he had already gotten it down.

It was making weapons as an extension of his will that was a bit of a problem. The only things he could make with utmost efficiency were guns, and swords. Anything else broke down upon impact on something else. Throwing knives had no bite, and simply shattered when they hit, and didn't a thing to the target, even when the shards hit Jen.

After that happened, they both found out that if you can't get the full aspects of whatever it it you're making, it won't do _exactly_ as you want. The ability was extremely helpful, and when it was revealed that he was a gun smith, and a damn good one at that, he had decided to have guns used the most often, and manipulating the Shadows for other things, like snowboards, skateboards, and more.

They were both sitting at a Campfire, as Paku landed nearby. **Hey, what's up?**

"The usual. Training into the ground."

**What about spells?**

"He's got most of the Wind and Dark element spells down. Lightning spells are a little harder, but he can do some." Jen answered. "Sadly, I'm more of a Fire and Light element. I don't know why you've got 3. Most Guardians only have 2."

"I think it's because of the fact I have the abilities of something known as an Adept. From what I know, a Jupiter Adept has access to Wind and Lightning. If I can harness the Jupiter Branch of Psynergy, then I should be able to control Lightning Spells to a point. I've had abilities over the Shadows for a long time."

**Yeah, he uses Lightning every now and then. But not often. I'm a Wind, Lightning and Dark Hybrid Dragon.**

"You don't come across many Dragons with 2 Elements." Jen pointed out. "Much less 3. Still... a Vassal Dragon _always_ has the elements of their partner. For Paku to have Wind, Lightning and Dark as his elements, you'd have to have the same Elements within you. The big question is: How do you access Lightning usually?"

"Friction." Jared said. "By generating enough friction between air molecules, I can... create... That's it!"

he got up and jumped to a higher ledge in the area, before holding out his hand, palm up. He started moving the wind back and forth close enough to make a small cloud of lightning. As he held it in place, he found a different feeling within him. He focused on that feeling, and brought it out.

A little too much. There was a large electrostatic discharge going in all directions, with a 30 foot range, before he pulled it back in, he then got to a knee and looked at the others with a Fool's grin. "I found... it..." He fell forward. Jen and Paku just looked at him, and Jen shook her head.

"Let's get him some rest. I'll take first watch, Paku. You get some rest too."

**Why not?** Paku then huddled around Jared, after Jared was set on a bedroll by Jen.

**Hey, Psycho?**

"What?"

**How come you can understand me?**

She paused. "I had a Dragon once... she was a friend. She... she's dead now. I lost faith."

**What happened?**

She shook her head. "Look, I don't like talking about it, or even thinking on that. Please... don't bring it up again. Just... know that this isn't the first time I've been to Endiness." She pulled out a small Grey sphere.

A Dragoon Spirit. "And my last visit... didn't go so well." She put it back in her shirt. "I haven't used _that_ since."

**Why did you come back?**

"Bad feeling. Based on Jared's presence alone, I can say my instincts were well founded. I'll help him... maybe... maybe I can make some good memories here."

**You do realize that the information he gave on the state of this world is not to get out. Sammy and Nizam know, but that's because he has them tagged.**

"The only thing native to this world that could possibly give me any problems and is free is an entire country's military, 22 Elder Dragons, or a Super Virage. A Single Virage is nothing to me on my own." Jen pointed out. "I'm only gonna ask one thing of you. Don't tell him I have a Spirit. I'm not ready to use it again."

She didn't have her Spirit Sense active, so she didn't know that Jared was not inside of unconscious body, and heard each word. His spiritual essence smiled, and his body didn't show it.

He then went back into his body, and continued to sleep.

-2 months later-

Jared and Jen were walking into Fletz, around mid morning. "It's been a while since you've seen civilization, hasn't it?" Jen asked.

"Eh, I've been away from city contact for a year once. It was before I came here." Jared replied.

"Well, this is a good place to start. You're gonna need permission to go through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, though I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

"Yeah, I kind of did. But that's not why I wanted to come here, Jenna."

"Then why?"

He walked into an obvious forge. He saw a few people stoking the large furnace. "This is smaller than the one that Bill has... and even smaller than the one I used solo." He commented, earning the attention of the others in the area.

"You're a smith?" One of them asked.

"Kind of. I did it in my spare time as a Knight. I have since retired."

"You look about 25 years old." The man said, signaling the others to get back to work.

"You the owner of this forge?" Jared asked.

"Damn straight." He replied. "Name's Dustin."

"Jared. I did more than just smith swords and armor, so you know. Want a demonstration?"

"Quick question." Jen started. "Why did you want to come here? We've got other things to take care of, remember?"

"Draw your sword for a minute." She did, and showed it off. It was extremely worn, and rusted in a few places. "That's why." He pointed out. "You need a new weapon. I have enough experience to make a sword for you. Consider it my thanks for what you've done." Jared then looked at Dustin. "Of course, that's if I can use your forge to do so?"

"That sword is really worn out. I'm surprised it hasn't broken yet."

"It's been in use for 60 years."

Jared drew Reaper. "Reaper has been used by me for 10 years, but hasn't dulled or aged much at all since the Dragon Campaign, when he was forged. I haven't had to do much for him, and you saw I only polished him once 2 months ago. I only have to do so once a year to keep him in a lustrous state."

"Fine. But I get to design it."

"It'll form itself to you when you grab it. But I'll need you for one part." he told her. "it'll be the weapon you're most like, and will also have Partial Sentience, too. It'll reduce the rusting ability, and keep it sharper for a lot longer."

"Are you sure?"

"I made a Gunblade based on the Blazefire Saber in a game where I'm from. After 5 years it never dulled, its accuracy never diminished, and it _never_ rusted. You just have to keep the gears oiled, and you're good. Sword Polish does the job just fine."

"You sure you could make something that like that here?"

"Already did." Jared smirked. "I'm good as long as I got a forge to work with. So, can I?"

"Go ahead. I'd like to see the finished product, though. How much metal do you need?" Dustin asked.

"About 42 pounds ought to do the trick." Jared answered. "The actual weight when finished will vary with the weapon the forms after the final step."

He signaled someone over. "Steel or some other metal?"

"Steel will be fine."

"42 pounds of steel. Bring it to furnace 8, and lead these two to it."

"Yes sir." the man turned to Jared. "This way, sir."

Jared and Jen went to the furnace, as the metal was being brought it. Jared looked at the damaged armor, and broken swords. "Recycled weapons... this will make it slightly harder, but it'll do."

"What do you plan to do?"

Jared went t the billows and moved the fan out of the slot. He made a Perpetual Whirlwind, and set it right next to it sending it inside. He went and took the blades and put them in a pot and melted them down into a Liquid metal form. It took a while, but he signaled her over as he took out the Liquid Hot metal. "Channel every kind of energy you hold inside of you, _including_ things you haven't shown me, if you have any. You'll need to channel _everything_ you have in order to make it work best."

"What good will that do?"

"If, for some reason, your own abilities are cut off, the weapon will retain the ability to use them, and you can use them through it. They can't be weakened by things like the Dragon Block Staff does for Dragons, and the power will be that of the sword's, not you. Just ask, and it'll do so."

"That's a nifty ability." She commented, before doing as asked, there was a small shine at her chest, and she sighed, before sending _that_ power as well. When she was done, she nodded to him, and he sent it back it, before hardening it, and molding it by manipulating Gravity, and the metal by using Shadows, and a few sparks of lightning.

As it floated, he held up his hand, fingers pointed at the super hot, partially solid, metal, before several tendrils of lightning trimmed it, and shaped it, before the pieces blown off were pulled back to it, and then put back together.

As it was a perfectly round and compressed sphere of metal 5 inches in diameter, he put it in a bucket of cold water, giving off a lot of steam. He took it out, shook his head, and sent it back into the furnace, for a few minutes, before bringing it back out, and sending the lightning again, and putting it back in the water.

The entire time, he never touched it himself. He then levitated it right in front of it. "Grab it. Bare hand is better."

"It's still smoking, and you want me to grab it with _my bare hand_? Are you insane?"

"Part of the job, my dear." Jared replied. "You should know that, since you have the means, and can draw on it."

"Figured you'd sense it. He didn't want to be left out." She replied, quietly.

"I noticed." He replied. "Trust me. It won't hurt... much. You're a Fire element, right? Heat won't affect you as much as others."

She sighed, and took off her gauntlet, before grabbing it. It glowed a bit, before it turned into a bright shine, causing Jared to squint his eyes. When the shine died out completely, there was a new sword in her hand. Her eyes marveled at the feel of the sword.

The Blade was a Dark Grey, double edge, with a small hook at the end. 4 feet 2 inches long, with a small design near the hilt. The hilt itself was a small guard, which she had recognized immediately. _'It's just like... _her_. But why that?'_ It was a circle with a Pentagon, with a hexagon inside of it, a circle outside, and an equilateral Triangle touching the circle going through the rest. The handle felt like Dragon scales, but looked like Cowhide leather to even Jared's eye. The pommel was a small golden ball with a tassel bearing wording in Latin.

Jared mentally translated the wording. _'He who is blind sees more than those with sight.'_ He thought. _'Good advice. Really good advice.'_

She marveled at the weapon, and even the weight. Rather, the _lack_ of weight. It felt practically _weightless_.

"It doesn't weigh... _anything_."

"For you, no." Jared admitted. "From what I can tell... That's more than just steel in there." His eyes glowed. "Seems like it was altered at the Molecular level... There's Titanium used in Satellites, shreds of Mythril I've run into here... and a few Dragon Scales in the handle's core. The tassel... Damn, that thing is made from woven fibers of a metal unknown to even me!"

"Description?" She asked. "I may know of it."

He looked at her. "The tassel has a Chemical structure I'm not familiar with. Not only that, it seems to be tougher than Reinforced titanium, while being slightly lighter than Mythril, but if used in a blade, with the same thickness, This one would come with more cutting power than Mythril."

"Cutting power ratio?"

"I'd estimate about a 5.2:1, Tassel to Mythril."

She looked at the tassel, and whistled. "Runite Metal... Never thought I'd see that again."

_'Runite?'_ He thought. _'I didn't think it even existed!'_

"Runite isn't even found in Endiness, much less anywhere that currently exists, that I know of. The last place I found Runite was eradicated, with any possible chance of recovering any of it impossible without getting vaporized in the process. Even an Immortal got killed trying to get to it. And I mean _really_ killed. Gone. Dead. Gone forever. No trace. Eventually, it was given up on."

Jared looked at her as she admired the sword. "Thanks. I appreciate this. Really, I do."

Dustin walked up to them. "That's a really nice sword there. Took less time than I thought it would."

"Because the initial form is different from the final form. What you see now is the finished form." Jared explained. "It's not easy making things like this, and the metal used is altered at a sub-atomic level, something I'm pretty sure you don't understand, to make the Initial Release form. The Final Release form requires the one to input their own energies to grab it in its Initial Release, thus making it form into the Final Release, and the permanent form."

"Simple version?"

"That _was_ the simple version." Jared told him.

"Okay... I guess that's it. Still, the craftsmanship is superb.. the blade is beautiful. The question is: Can she use it? It's slightly different from what she had before. I can tell the Center of Gravity is also different. It's further down the blade."

Jared looked outside. "Put your faith in the blade and it will work with you. Let's head out back. See where you stand with it."

The 3 of them were outside, since the whirlwind died out on command as Jared passed it.

They were in a large clearing in a nearby forest. Jared drew Reaper, while Jen held her new weapon. "Rules?"

"No specials. No killing. Your goal is to disarm me and get me in a position for a kill, not actually kill me. Specials include that of your weapon, or yourself. I abide by the same rules."

"Agreed."

Jared took his normal stance, as Jen took a stance slightly different than he had seen her use. Before, she held her sword in a standard reverse grip in her right hand, her left hand on the pommel. Her feet was 2 inches beyond shoulder width apart, and her head pointed out slightly to the left.

Now, with her new blade, she held her sword, in a different grip style. Loose in her right hand, pointed slightly downward, but instead of it going to her right and back, it was heading left and forward. Her left hand had the fingers outstretched, with the wrist over her right forearm.

There was a small wind, and like a silent whistle went off, they both charged full speed. To Dustin, they both seemed like blurs. His finely tuned eye couldn't keep up, but anyone else without good eyesight wouldn't even see the blurs he was.

After 5 minutes, the two showed up, completely stopped, staring each other down, in full stance. "You know, you're using that new blade just as well as you used the last one."

"And I used that last one for 20 years." She retorted.

"Considering the fact that your new sword is only a few minutes old, I can honestly say I impress myself sometimes. I didn't think I'd get it this good." Jared admitted.

"It's like you said, you find a weapon like you, and you'll use it excessively. Put faith in the blade, and the blade will return it. My faith is in this blade. I can believe in Sadie far more than I could the last one."

"Then how come your style is also radically different?" Jared countered. "Even for spars with no deaths, your old style was entirely set. This style only has a 12% resemblance to your old one. And I can see the difference. I can see it in your eyes the style is new to you. You're own movements are surprising you slightly. You're pulling off moves that you didn't even know you knew. For the first year I used Reaper, I've been doing things I didn't know I could at first, instead, I acted on _instinct_. Doing so, and then recreating what I did is what I did. Right now, your mind is wanting to do one thing, your body is doing something else, but the end result is the same. You still hit the target."

"Very observant." She commented. "You're right, I am surprised at my own moves, but they are far more useful and _easier_ than what I used to use. I feel Tranquil as a forest."

"But you're on fire within. You've got your center. You've got your weapon. Together you are one." Jared continued for her. She nodded. "You're good. In the words of Donny Osmond, you are a man. You are as swift as a coursing river, With all the force of a Great typhoon, all of the strength of a raging fire, and mysterious as the dark side of the moon. All of this, makes you a man in his eyes, but you are also a woman, who is a Great warrior. For me, there is no greater honor. We are done here." He sheathed Reaper quickly.

She looked at her old sheath and was about to toss it, before she looked at Sadie, her new sword. She noticed a slight glow, that went unnoticed to the others. She nodded and slid her into the sheath, causing it to lengthen to her surprise.

"You did that, didn't you Sadie?" She asked, earning a small glow. "Yeah. It was a gift, but I didn't think you'd be able to fit. Didn't want you to feel cramped. So was the last sword, but... He's right. You're better for me than that one was. I'm glad he did this. Now I have 2 friends with me at all times, eh?"

There was a slight hum. Causing her to pause. "I... I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him in a while. I just... lost faith in him, I guess. After what I did..." there was a few hums. "I know, but..." the humming got louder. "Alright, alright... I'll apologize. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't bear to use the power I did. I..." There was a glow and a hum. "Yeah, that." The glow returned. "Thanks." She smiled. "I can't convey my thanks. If there's anything I can do to repay you, don't hesitate to let me know. You know how to call me if you do. If _he_ strikes, let me know. I want in. for forging Sadie... I don't think I'll ever truly be able to repay you. Still..."

"I have my path, and you have yours. We'll meet again one day. When that happens, I hope we're on the same side." He then pulled a small photo out, and tossed it to her. "If you see her, give her this." he tossed a small ball. It was a pale blue with a yellow ring seemingly stuck around it. (Think Recording Sphere in FFX)

"This is what you've been working on with those scraps... What are they for?"

"Just give it to her, and tell her it'll let her know what she needs to. It'll only work once and it's for her only. After that, it'll shatter. She's the only one who is to see it." Jared reiterated. "It's imperative that she gets that information... for the safety of her and everyone around her. Her sanity included."

"I see. I'll make sure this gets there. But remember, when shit hits the fan I'm in."

"You'll be the first person I call."

"I'm the only one you _can_ call." She retorted before walking off. "I'll try and make amends with my own Spirit. And maybe... find a way to forgive myself."

He watched her leave. "She's one hell of a bombshell." Dustin commented.

"One hell of a warrior too." Jared added.

"And you're not following her, why?"

Jared turned to him. "Because it's not what I came for. How much for using the forge?"

"Nothing. Keep your money. To see craftsmanship like that, I'd let you use it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, there's nothing broken or damaged, and the materials were all recycled. Everything was going to be used anyway. They went to good use."

Jared nodded. "I'll have to see the King here, because I'll have to go through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, and I hear I need permission to do that."

"You do realize that's dangerous, right?"

"And you realize that what me and her just did wasn't even 10% of what I can, and she can do more than I can." Jared retorted.

"Point taken. If you can make armor as well as you made that thing, in a certain design, I could get you into the castle, with a good word of my own. I'm pretty good at what I do, and the King recognizes me as trustworthy."

Jared nodded. "Thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

"Just make me some armor to sell, and I'll consider it paid off." Dustin replied.

"Sure. It helps me out. Get me the designs, and I'll get it done."

They went back into the forge, and Jared continued to manage Furnace 8, and did so on his own, no help. He got the designs, but his armor had disappeared, leaving him in a Black sleeveless undershirt, surprising everyone at his chiseled body, and with his eyes covered with weird goggles, to them, they were surprised at how good he was working. By the time Dustin came back 5 hours later, Jared had finished 12 suits of armor, perfectly proportioned, and high quality work. He had used a bit of Shadow Power, which he loved doing, as it increased their effectiveness while reducing weight slightly. He had also made a couple of lances, only 3, and was working on the fourth.

"I must say I'm impressed with what you've done." Dustin inspected the armor. "Armor may not be of the craftsmanship of the sword, but that's not what I'm after. You've got everything down to the exact detail. And it's sturdy, too."

"Highly durable, as well. I did a little something during the process. It's why my works were always the best in Millie Seseau." Jared said walking up to the armor stand. "I add a little something extra, and, to my knowledge, I'm currently the only one in Endiness that can do anything similar. The armor itself has a bit of a reflector tied into it. It's been proven to repel Low to medium level spells. A Burn out will be rendered useless with this reflector put it, and it'll last at _least_ 3 years before rusting occurs, even in high humidity, with salty sea air. Without those 2 factors, it'll least _10 years_. That good enough?"

"Yes, very much so." Dustin answered. "True to my word, I'll get you in tomorrow. I'll pay for your room in the inn."

"No need, I can pay for myself." Gold pieces came up from his shadow, and landed in his hand. "I've got quite a bit saved up from when I was in Millie Seseau. My works sold more than the one I had learned the forge from. He was surprised and impressed. I was allowed to keep 70% of what I earned, unless I had him working on a project, and then I only received 40%, while the rest paid for the project itself."

Dustin nodded, and Jared had found the Inn quickly. He went in, and paid for a room, before taking a bed and passing out quickly.

-the next day-

Jared was walking into the castle, where a large man was talking to a much younger girl. "Ah, Dustin, you have my order ready ahead of schedule, I presume?" Jared and Dustin both bowed.

"Yes your majesty, but that is not all." Dustin motioned to Jared. "This man is asking for permission into the Valley of Corrupted Gravity."

"And why is this, young sir?"

"Your Majesty, I actually don't come from Endiness. I spent 10 years in Millie Seseau, as a Knight. I had gained a reputation myself."

The girl spoke up then. "You are Jared Shadowwind. Dragon Slayer, Dragon Rider, and White Shadow, right?" she asked, earning a nod. She turned to the King. "Father, we should let him go in it."

"You know him?" He asked, earning a nod.

"He's a good man. Here to save our world from something. I just don't know what. I found out a lot from the stars, but they don't know much about where he is from, daddy. Just that the stars trust him." she replied.

"If the stars will it, I suppose I can't refuse." The king sighed. A servant came in, and handed a piece of paper, which the King signed. "I believe this is enough for you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you."

"If not for the stars saying yes, I probably would not have." he pointed out. "Why they trust you, I do not know."

"It could be because I know things that could happen and am currently trying to prevent them, seeing as they could very well destroy the entire planet if completed."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"There are powers at work beyond the stars, beyond the universe, and beyond gods and deities. If not stopped a god will be released, and that said God will destroy the entire planet is given a chance. Someone means to release him. All I know is, it will happen soon. As to when, or who the pawn that gathers the objects required will be, I do not know. I just know that it's coming, and I have to stop it. Which is why I intend to find the Dragoon Spirits of Legend, and find their next hosts."

"The Dragoons are myths."

"There are 3 Dragoons active right now, and one is in this room." He pulled out Shinku's Stone, and it glowed slightly. "This is a Dragoon Spirit and one of the active ones. I have another one, and I believe that one of them is in that valley. I need to find it before the other guys do, and I don't know what they'd do if they got their hands on them. I've got one inactive one on me as well." he put Shinku away, and pulled out the Golden Dragoon Spirit. "I can talk to them, and they tell me what they want in a wielder. This one is the Golden Dragoon Spirit. From what I can gather, high physical strength, low speed, high stamina, and Earth element. I'd be looking for someone like that, and train them to draw on it, and let them know to keep it safe."

The man nodded. "If you find someone like that in my country, be sure to let me know. I know that none of my Knights would fit that description, so please find them."

"Father, can I speak to him alone?" The girl asked.

"Emille... Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I have to ask him something, and I don't know if anyone should know it yet." she admitted. "It's nothing bad, I think."

"I have no problems with that, Your Majesty. I _am_ a former Knight of Millie Seseau. I am familiar with Royalty and if something happens, I can make sure she's safe." Jared assured him.

"Former Knight?" he replied.

"Yes, I resigned due to the fact that I had to leave the country for classified reasons. Only Queen Theresa in Millie Seseau is allowed to know the details, as it is a National Secret. My own mission regarding the Dragoons ties into it as well, and that's why I had resigned, and left. I am working both missions, and hers is much more personal, with the details behind it strictly classified, along with what led up to it... another thing I should mention is that I stared the Black Monster himself in the eye, and lived to tell about it. I'm the only one that she knows she can trust with her mission, so she added it onto my own."

The King nodded. "Please, head out to the Balcony. I will talk with Dustin while you do."

Jared and the little girl, _'Emille.'_ he reminded himself, went over to the balcony. When they were he had stilled a 1 inch wall between them and the throne room. "So, what did you want to talk about Princess Emille?"

"Is it true you're from another world?" She asked, curiously.

Jared glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "The stars tell you that?"

"Yeah... My father wasn't supposed to know, and they said that too. I just wanted to know."

"Well, the stars are right." Jared admitted with a sigh. "I'll be honest, being in Endiness has been really refreshing, but also stressful. Do the stars know of my plans?"

She nodded. "They do. And they can't see if it will work. But there's something else. A staff, I think."

"Dragon Block staff?" She nodded at that.

"They're telling me the staff will not be needed."

This drew surprise from Jared. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. They just say the staff won't be needed for whatever others think it will be. Something else will come. As to what, no one knows. But it's more than that. Someone known as Yevon is interfering." She started coughing a bit. Jared turned to her, and tried to hep her, only to find himself pushed rather violently. Then, she stabilized and looked at him. **"Guardian. You will have 2 more jobs before you reach my world. I have seen things happen that should not. I ask that you stop my son. His name is Sin. When you get there, you have full permission to use everything in your power to stop him for good."**

"You are Yevon, aren't you?"

"**Yes, I am."**

"Why do I get the feeling you taking over a Princess is a bad idea?"

"**Because it probably was. Either way, I ask that, when you get through with your next two areas, that you come to mine. You know of your next destination. The one after that, I am unaware of. Only that Bahamut and an unknown Aeon known as Alexander are involved there."**

"Odin, Brynhildr, Bahamut, Shiva Sister AKA Stiria and Nyx, Alexander, and Hecatoncheir, are involved as summons, are they not?"

"**How did you know?"**

"They aren't aeons. At the very least, aren't in Aeon Form. And now I know where _that_ is. The Defiers of Fate. I know that area... I just hope I don't lose my abilities if a Fal'cie brands me."

"**That term is unknown to me."** Yevon admitted.

"Just know that I will have to survive 2 worldwide disasters, and an possible third one. Actually, I hope I don't get branded at all. It'll stop me from my duty as a guardian." Jared pointed out.

"**Forces will stop you from getting a focus, even if a Fal'cie Brands you. A Dimensional Guardian is not to be hindered in any way shape or form... aside from Insanity, as that comes naturally. Even those damnable Fal'cie know this. Just know this: Sin is my son, and I had lost control after his second rebirth. He gets stronger mentally after each one. The Final Summoning, as it's known may not be enough to take him out after the next rebirth."**

"Braska. Has he done anything yet?"

"**Recently born in my world."**

"His wife will be an Al Bhed. The creation of that union has the potential to beat Sin once and for all. Mother ostracized by her people, father a hero to those that knew him personally, and damned by those that knew he loved an Al Bhed. The daughter must be protected. Whatever capital you have, the child must _not_ stay there. A Small town is best. Away from the center of your world, and the religion you lead. That happens, I'll be able to work things out until a certain point."

"**And you believe this will work?"**

"I will see to it when I get there. I know what's going to happen in Cocoon if I don't interfere. Same with Weyard, but the question about Weyard is: Has any of it happened when I arrive? I'll see that when I arrive. Just give me a goal, and I'll work out the rest on my own."

"**I hope you manage to help. The aeons will also wish to speak with you, but I sense one is also here."**

"One's here? But that would mean that..."

"**I sense no Summoner. It is only the Spirit, and not the original. A copy, weird as that sounds."**

"Impossible. No god has the ability to copy anything like an Aeon. I mean, the only ones known to copy anything that powerful are..." his eyes widened.

"**I see you know what I mean. There's a Dimensional Guardian here.**"

Jared didn't respond at first. _'Aeon... Guardian... Psycho. Definitely Psycho.'_ "Can you tell which Aeon was copied?"

"**It was Bahamut."** Yevon replied.

"Figures. I already met her, and she's hesitant at best to use his power after what happened, though I still don't know what. She's not very forthcoming with the event. All I can gather is that something happened while she was using his power, and whatever it was harmful to her Psyche. That's all I can glean from it. Could have something to do with her Vassal. If she comes as well, it may be a little... confronting on her end. Having an Aeon and not being a summoner I would believe is complete taboo to the religion."

"**She'll be liked by the Al Bhed."**

"Well... I wouldn't be surprised if she was. She's got an Aeon as a Spirit, and has nothing to do with a church, and even using whatever she wants, being above your followers."

"**That she is. Dimensional Guardians are above even Deities. If a Guardian says something that conflicts with a Deity, such as myself, the Guardian takes precedence."**

"That's good to know. I'll just say that Yevon himself gave me a mission with no restrictions on methods and I intend to follow it. It's that simple."

"**That is good to know. I will leave now. Don't die on me, Jared. I look forward to seeing what you do to son. He deserves every punishment he gets."** The girl shuddered, and Jared saw a wink above her, before Yevon's presence was gone.

She blinked a few times, before looking at Jared. "What happened?"

"In a nutshell, a Deity used you to get a message to me." Jared replied. "And I understand the message. Thank you for the information, Emille."

"You're welcome... I think. I don't know what that guy said, though."

"Probably best that way." Jared admitted. "Come on, let's get you back to your father." He said softly.

They went back, the air pressure back to normal. Jared knelt down in front of Emille. "Make sure no one finds out, okay? If anyone finds out about what you did, then a lot of bad things will happen. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for letting me know about it." she replied with a smile.

Jared smiled at her. "That's good. Remember, no one is to know, and look into your 20th birthday. It may help you out if you find out early. You may be able to prepare for what's coming."

"Alright." She nodded with a large smile. He nodded back, before looking at the King. "I thank you for the chance to talk with her. She was... informative. Far more than even I expected." he winked at her, and she returned it.

"How much did she find out?"

"Only that my appearance in Endiness has changed a lot of events, and I'll have to redraw some points I've planned for the right result. I'll be fine with what I can gain."

He nodded. "My name is Zior. Be safe in the valley."

Jared nodded, and bowed, before getting up and left.

As he did, he was in thought. _'I knew Jen had a Dragoon Spirit, and it wasn't one of the Original 7. But with it being Bahamut... what had happened? Did you kill your Vassal by mistake?'_

He went into town and picked up some supplies, before going for another night in the Inn and leaving the next day.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

So, the mystery Dragoon is Bahamut.

Also, Jared had more information than he bargained for.

And why will the Dragon Block Staff NOT be needed?

What do I have planned?

Don't ask that. I have no clue.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, after the last chapter I decided to post it early. I also cut off the poll, since the result went in.

there is a picture to give a somewhat accurate version of Jennifer Blackmoore. Something I didn't mention before.

The URL is: blackblo odyclo m/us er/pho tos/ha lf-dem on-hal f-hum an/? id=50 64796

Just ignore the spaces. However, instead of a scythe, she has a sword. She will also have a different scythe later on, but Sadie will be sticking around.

**Chapter 8**

Jared had been traveling throughout Tiberoa for 2 years, and placed a total of 16 Teleporters ever since he got word from Yevon. He hadn't seen hide, nor tail of Jennifer, and was wondering where she was.

He had checked in on Sammy a few times, and was glad for what she's been doing. The Squad, as well. They always had one with the child, and all of them helped keep each other sane. He had smiled when he saw it. He also left a few gifts in the crib after a while.

Nizam had become a General, he saw, and had congratulated him. Miranda seemed to have forgotten him, as well. Luanna and Theresa were the only ones living in the Palace that remembered him. Theresa because he was the only one that could watch over her only living daughter, and Luanna because he had secretly trained her in her mind as they both slept, even across the bay.

Now, he was entering Serdio. He had several points to look for. For one, to see when the Civil war starts. He had intentions on staying in the area after a while.

Paku was going around, and had gone ahead, to make sure things happen right. He was walking, Reaper on his back, Cerberus in his holster, and having a 4-way conversation with them both, along with Shinku.

"I know, Shinku, but really? I don't like her like that!"

"**You SO lie! You like her and you know it!"** Shinku retorted.

"_He's got a point Jared. You _do_ like Jennifer."_ Cerberus added.

"I do NOT like Jenna that way! How many times do I have to say this?!" Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they are talking about Jen, the other dimensional Guardian.

"_You do realize you just called her by a name she never told you, or that you have said before. Pet name?"_ Reaper questioned.

"_Ooo, double teamed!"_ Cerberus commented.

"**You like her. You know it. I know. Cerberus knows it. Reaper knows it. We've all accepted it. You haven't."**

"I'm not in denial. I hold no feelings for her, good or bad. You have to realize that sometimes, things aren't exactly simple. We only have a binding through our jobs and some abilities. That's it."

"_That's all you want to see."_

Jared sighed. "Reaper. Shut it. I know my own feelings. In regards to the name, Jenna just popped up because my cousin had a friend by that name. And _her_ mother was _known_. No relation."

"**Yeah right. You saw a connection. You're acting on it."**

Jared didn't retort. _"Silent Treatment, eh?"_ Reaper questioned. _"You do realize all 3 of us can go into your mind and find what we want, right?"_

Jared stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare..."

"_**Try us."**_ Was the simultaneous response.

"Fine." Jared sighed. "I respect her. I don't see her as girlfriend or even wife material. She's been too broken, and I find no reason to contact her. For the time being, our relationship is strictly business. If it goes beyond that, I don't know, and I won't know until it does."

There was silence. _"Damn. Not a single lie."_ Reaper commented.

"Reaper, if I had the means, I'd break you in half, repair you, and break you _again_ if you say _anything_ else." Jared warned. "Don't give me a reason to find one."

"**Defensive much?"**

"Shinku, why are you talking so much _now_ anyways? Before I said I was going to Serdio you were dead silent."

"**Penalty of being in multiple worlds at once. Some lag time going between worlds. You have the power and soul, but not my body. Same thing with Bahamut. He's summoned, he goes silent."**

"Really? You weren't formed from your body?"

"**No, only 50% of my soul, and 30% of my power. And you've felt _that_ running through your veins."**

"Wait. That's _30%_ _of your power_?! Just how powerful _are you_?"

"**Take a guess."**

"I pictured you to be powerful, but not stronger than Ragnarok." Jared admitted. "Even when he's sealed I've gotten a glimpse of his full power level. 30% _almost_ matches his."

"_think it has something to do with the Dragon Block Staff not being needed?"_ Reaper asked.

"No... it's something else. Even with 30% of Shinku's power and Lloyd weakening him, I don't think that, along with 7 Dragoons will be enough." Jared replied. "There's something else missing. Something I'm not counting into the equation. Something I don't know of... And that's starting to scare me."

"_Why? Because you changed something enough to affect the outcome of events?"_ Cerberus questioned.

"Yes. But the thing is, the only one in game I've directly affected and still remembers me is Queen Theresa. She plays a major role, but not an actively major role past the point she's used, which is Disc 3."

"_Are you counting the those not named, or even mentioned in game?"_ Reaper asked.

Jared snapped straight. _'Unimportant... not mentioned... not named... big impact... No... It couldn't be... could it?'_

"_Uh, Jared?"_ Reaper asked.

"What?"

"_What couldn't it be?"_

There was a stagnant pause. "Barona."

"_You mean.."_

"_That you..."_

"**The child?"**

"And then some. I made a much larger impact on _Squad 8_ than I did anyone relevant to the game... but they are no less important. And she has _my_ child. I'm an anomaly. He may have been born here, but because of me, he's an anomaly. With that in mind, the course of history has changed by not one, not two, but _three_ anomalies. Me, Jenna, and Mark, my son."

"_So, Mark, Squad 8 and Jenna are to be considered as well."_ Cerberus commented. _"Ever considered cutting your losses?"_

"Yes, and I'm not doing it. Mark and Sammy are my reasons for saving this world. Not because Charlie asked me to, or even because it's going to happen even if I don't. I'm doing this for _them_. It's because of Squad 8 and what we stood for. It's what I _still_ stand for. I'm doing this for them."

"**Alright. So if it has something to do with your son, he'd be 10 at the time. You really willing to put his life on the line to face off with Ragnarok?"**

"No, I don't want him on the field of battle, _especially_ with Ragnarok... but if he's anything like me, or his mother, than he'll find a way to be there anyway and help out."

"_So, we can count on 9 Dragoons, and the son of a Dimensional Guardian... What else can go wrong?"_

"Try the fact that I don't think that's the entire problem." Jared said. "Obviously there's something else, but I can't figure it out. Even _those_ numbers aren't enough."

"**You're right. There's something else. But stewing on that won't help matters much."**

"You're right. Dart's life hasn't been affected by me, because he doesn't know his mother is alive. He also believes his father is dead. I'm not going into Seles until I explore and set a few portals in key places... Maybe go swimming in Villude. Still, Lohan is my first stop." Jared replied. "I only nudged Shana in the right direction, and checked on her every now and then. She's already starting feeling things for Dart. She definitely likes him but Dart is _still_ dense."

"_And the archery lessons?"_

"He isn't exactly for them, but he agreed. He's liked the way she progressed. I kind of gave her a tip."

"_Like?"_

"An Archer is best alongside Mother Nature. Know your environment, you'll be even better. Find your target, aim, and fire, while being mindful of everything else." Jared then smirked. "She also put a trio of apples on his head, and let loose 3 arrows at once."

"**How many did she miss?"**

"All 3 hit, and were embedded into the tree 10 feet behind Dart. He turned, and nearly gaped."

"_Because she hit them all in one go?"_

"No, because she hit them all at the same angle, in the _same point_, at the _same time_." Jared replied. "Not even _I'm_ that good with a bow. Cerberus is another story. Now, she helps him in dodging. She fires blunted arrows at him, and he dodges. I saw that happen last week. Dart got hit a lot."

"**Did she laugh?"**

"She giggled but that's about it." Jared shrugged.

"_So, where to next?"_ Cerberus asked.

"Lohan. Scope it out. Find what I can. Maybe earn some coin at the forge. Soa knows I'll need it."

The rest of the trip had meaningless random chatter, and Paku came around just to say hi.

-4 days later-

Jared had gotten to the entrance of the Lohan, and looked around. _'Damn, this place is busy as hell.'_ He commented mentally. It was true, the place was busy as hell, and crowded too. He noticed a higher area, and several posts. He jumped onto one, and went over the crowds, not caring about much, until he found the weapon shop. He went in and saw the merchant. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a part-time job." Jared replied. "I've done a bit in Metallurgy, a few people say my works are that of a master, even though I don't do so often."

The man nodded. "You're looking to be a bit of a smith?"

Jared shook his head. "Trying to earn some money with skills I learned away from home. I can make them, and more often than not I can use it, too."

"Show me what you got, and I'll see about it."

"So you know, I don't really do standard." Jared pointed out. "My best works are enchanted. My specialty in enchanted armor is called a Reflector property."

"What does it reflect, light?"

"Magic."

"Back in Millie Seseau, I ran into a magic user. Never saw them, but they used a spell. They were obviously new to it, because of the instability. Luckily I was wearing an armor with the Reflective Property. It landed as a direct hit, and I was unaffected, the damage, nonexistent."

"Humans don't use magic."

"True as that is, I've come across a few monsters that do. Especially here in Serdio. Doesn't matter who, or what uses the magic. It won't work. Potions still work, though, and that's a boon. I even made some for my friends in Millie Seseau. They're a part of the Royal Knights. Squad 8."

"Squad 8... Was any of them named Phoebe?"

"Yeah, but as far as I know she's still in."

"Hey! Fee! Get out here!"

"What dad?!" A female voice stated, clearly annoyed. Jared's eyes widened at this.

"What do you... Jared?!" She corrected herself the moment she saw him. His eyes were wide. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just got to Serdio. What about you?"

"General Barona had me take personal leave. Something came up, and I'm not sure if you'll like it?" She admitted.

"Like what?" He asked, hoping it wasn't anything to do with his son.

"Well first off, your son. He's made monsters disappear into thin air,."

"Figured that, go on."

"Then there's the General. She's gotten a bit... testy. She's also doing the same as your son."

"Now _that_ is news." Jared admitted.

"Do you know how she managed to do that?"

"I know how Mark did." Jared admitted. "Not Sammy."

"You know him?"

"He's the one that made my Stardust bow."

"You made that thing?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see her use it much."

"Didn't need to use it much." Phoebe admitted. "Still, I've got a full year of leave. Just got here a week ago."

Jared nodded. "Anything else I probably won't like, but should probably know anyway?"

"Yeah... Cordala had a large litter."

Jared shook his head. "And how is this relevant?"

"Ten children survived... and nine of them chose members of Squad 8 as partners."

Jared sighed. "There's the unknown I was worried about."

"What unknown?"

"I'll explain it later on, with Sammy present."

"Well, if you think those nine are bad, wait till you hear who the Tenth chose."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Your son." Jared's head went down.

"I knew I wasn't going to like this."

"His is growing slower than the rest, but even I have to admit he's a pain sometimes. Personally, I think he took your brain. You left Barona to the wolves."

"I didn't leave her to the wolves, Phoebe. I gave her the information she needs to make sure her Sanity survives Mark. I know it's going to be rough, and I'm not going to say it won't. I've been sending messages every month, sometimes twice a month, for the past 2 years. I've gotten the replies as well."

"How come they never got there? No mail came in at all since you left."

"Hello? Shadow Travel?" Jared pointed out. "I can simply send my letters out and she can do the same."

"She never said anything. But what about that Jennifer girl. What is she to you?"

"So, she delivered the package?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand what it was, and why you trusted her with it."

"Because she's like me." Jared said. "she's not from Endiness, and she has the same status as me. Any relationship between me and her, as I've had to tell Cerberus, Reaper _and_ Shinku, it's _strictly_ business. They were hounding me from Donau to two days into Serdio about it. Can't necessarily lie to beings that can get into your mind against your will."

"Oh? And what did they say?"

"That I would prefer Jennifer over Sammy, which is NOT true... I'm not sure about later though, and I will admit that. If things happen, they will, if not they won't. At the moment, and for the foreseeable future, Sammy is the one I want. If she has any doubts, or even if you do, that right the is the honest truth. I haven't seen Jennifer since we parted 2 years ago."

"She's definitely good in combat."

"Yeah, I can definitely attest to _that_." Jared admitted, rubbing his left leg. "She actually scarred me once."

"Still got it?" Jared pulled out a photograph and handed it to her. "found a lot of abilities of those like me thanks to her and Charlie. She knows of Charlie... and the Psychotic bitch she has as a servant."

"Okay, _that one_ I heard about. The entire Squad heard about _that_."

Jared sighed. "Who laughed?"

"No one. They all winced. If Barona was worried she didn't show it." Phoebe admitted.

"Fee, take him to your room. Soa knows you need a man in your life."

"I ALREADY HAVE ONE YOU IDIOT!"

Jared shook his head. "Let's go. Better to talk on the roof."

She went to the front door. "You coming?"

"Can you just that high?"

"Care to find out?" She challenged.

He then smirked and followed, only to see her jump to the other side on the _roof_. His smirk deepened. He then followed suit, and landed next to her, and they sat down.

"So, what is really going on, Phoebe?"

"It was Nizam."

"What about him?"

"He... I... I like him, okay? But he doesn't like me."

Jared looked at her. "Is that why Sammy told you to take time off?"

She nodded. "It was interfering with my work. I wasn't doing as well as I should. She said it would help."

Jared shook his head. "What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

"Well, try the fact that, if it wasn't a mission he didn't care. He helped when he was there, but he did that with the rest of the Squad. He never made time for me."

Jared shook his head again. "Phoebe... Nizam _does_ care about you."

"He doesn't show it." she retorted.

"Trust me, he does. He just doesn't know how to even _approach_ the subject. Never learned. Ever since his mother died... well, crazy shit happened. He became a recluse. I know he's been helping with Mark. He _is_ the godfather."

"He is?"

"Miranda is the godmother as well, and it _was_ agreed on."

"Miranda doesn't even come along that much. Usually practices her archery and gets too temperamental." she pointed out. "And a year off?"

"Well, look on the bright side. I'll be in Serdio for a while. I originally came to Lohan to make some money. I've finally run low."

"3 years and you're _finally_ running low?"

"I lived off the land mainly. Made a sword and was thanked by the one who let me use their forge to even _see_ it. I had made said sword as thanks. And I'm pretty damn sure you've seen it already."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was probably on Jennifer's back."

"You mean it was _that_ sword that you made?"

"Kind of. The sword was like your Stardust Bow. I made it to the Initial State, but you got it to the Final Release. The result was the Stardust Bow. The same with that sword. The final product was her own making, not mine."

Phoebe nodded. "Why didn't you come back yet? At least tell me that."

"Because... I can't yet. Things are going to happen soon. Things I don't want to happen. That's why I haven't gone back yet. I... I have to stay out here. To protect them."

"Then why not protect them from right beside them? That doesn't make any sense?"

"Because of who is going to try to kill him, along with the how." Jared sighed. "You're aware of the Moon Child, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she's the Catalyst. She holds the soul. The body is elsewhere. If the two unite, the world will be destroyed. And there is nothing that can be done to stop it."

"Then why send her off?"

"Because I have a plan to make sure that no one has to suffer through that... by eradicating the body. I know where it is, but I can't get to it, and not due to a lack of trying. I've been updating Sammy and Nizam. If they haven't told anyone in the Squad about them, then that's on them, not me."

She sighed. "You're doing this for them, aren't you?"

"I'm doing it for the squad, yes. More so for Nizam and Sammy. I haven't been able to tag Mark, because I was never truly in the area. I've given Sammy all the information I knew about Dimensional Guardians and the abilities Mark could gain. It was a part of the package I had Jenna deliver." she was about to comment. "And no that's not a pet name. It's actually the name of my cousin's friend. It just stuck after a while."

"Good. But.. it seemed like she wasn't even fazed when she appeared. Why is that?"

Jared smirked. "Because they knew about each other from the beginning, and I let Sammy know the night Jennifer left. She can't travel at mach 3, so there's no way in heaven or hell that she would've made it before Sammy knew."

"They _knew_ about each other?"

"Sadly, yes... was there a fight?"

"No, oddly enough."

"Huh, and here I was expecting a cat fight of some sort. Damn... Looks like Paku won that bet."

"What bet?"

"Reaper, Paku and I bet on the damages of that meeting. Reaper said 2 things would be destroyed, Paku said there would be no fight, I said there would be a fight but nothing inside would be destroyed, door not included."

"Well... there was a fight that night, but it wasn't them... It was Nizam and John. No damage. So, you actually won that one."

"It didn't have anything to do with them, did it?"

"Actually, John was wondering who would throw the first punch. Nizam heard that and called him out. Turns out neither Barona nor Jennifer were going to... Nizam did."

A pause. "Damages?"

"None."

"Then I guess _I_ won the bet. It brought a fight, but we never specified _who_ would fight. No damages?"

"Nope. Not even the door, or a wall. 3 seconds, and John was hog tied." Phoebe admitted.

"Fight broke out, nothing was damaged. Since we didn't specify _who_ would fight I still win. Thanks for clearing that up. I never got a confirmation for that."

She nodded. "Hey, you wanna see Karis?"

"Karis?"

"My Dragon Partner." She clarified.

"She in the area?"

"How'd you know she was a female?"

"Vassal Dragons _always_ copy the gender of their partner. It's a little known fact. Did you know that the Red eye Dragon was always a lustful dragon, before she became a Dragoon Spirit?"

"No, I didn't."

"Heard it from Charlie." Jared admitted. "It was as I was evading Charon. It's why the Red Eye Dragon had always chosen passionate warriors as her wielders. She was a lustful bitch, in a nutshell... if she had pants she never put them on, forget staying in them."

"Damn... And do you know if she talked to any of her hosts?"

"Not really. Never asked. Actually, I couldn't. Charon was almost there, so I said thanks and went back into hiding. I was restricted to Ulara." Jared admitted. "Anyway, I don't see why I don't go see Karis. Although, here's a question: She a wind element?"

"that's her secondary, why?"

"Primary is Lightning?"

"How do you know this?"

"Damn... I still don't know who made that union in Weyard, but hell if they don't have the same elements." he sighed. "I know of another Karis, but I don't she's born yet. She had, or will have, Wind and Lightning Manipulation at her fingertips. Anyway, let's go see her."

They jumped down and went towards the entrance, before running out, Jared in his armor still. It took them a few minutes and they found Paku sleeping next to a Light Blue Slimline dragon. "Karis?"

The Light Blue dragon looked and growled at Jared, before Paku silenced her. **He's my partner. He's good.**

"Is _this_ why you didn't come back after the second day in?" Jared asked.

**Yeah. You got a problem with it?**

"Not really. Just thought you'd stick with her _mother_." Jared put emphasis on "Mother".

**Really, you know who her mother is?**

"Cordala." Paku's eyes widened.

**You're lying. You have to be.**

**You know my mother? **Karis questioned.

"Yeah, and I think you're sleeping with your _father_, too."

"What makes you think Paku is the one that impregnated Cordala?"

"All things considered, he's the most likely choice." Jared admitted.

**It can't be...**

"Go ask her. If the litter she gave off..." He trailed off looking at Phoebe.

"2 weeks after you left."

**Wait... you mean that... that was... No... I SLEPT WITH MY OWN HATCHLING?!**

Jared and Phoebe felt the force of the wind, but didn't budge. "That was loud." She commented.

"Just wait until Cordala gets a word of this." Jared smirked, but lost it when Paku had him on the ground under his paw.

**YOU WILL NOT TELL HER THAT!**

"Okay, I won't tell Cordala that you slept with your hatchling."

**SWEAR IT!**

"I swear on my life I won't tell Cordala." Jared said.

"_You're gonna tell Sammy, aren't you?"_ Reaper asked.

_'You know it. If Cordala finds out, Sammy told her, not me.'_

Paku got off, and walked back to Karis. **Sorry, Karis. I shouldn't have done anything.**

**Not your fault. You didn't know.**

**I should have.**

"Don't apologize. It's not right." Jared and Phoebe stated, before looking at each other because of the simultaneous statement.

"I'll be sticking to Lohan for a while. I'll try getting a job as a smith. You know how good I can get."

"Karis, he'll be working for my father. I'll make sure of that."

**Alright. Maybe I'll get to see my father more.**

"Yeah, kind of my fault he left." Jared admitted.

Jared and Phoebe left them alone for the time being, and went back into Lohan, and Phoebe, true to her word, got Jared a job as a smith.

He had been working and got 40% of the profits, and considering this was a Merchant City, that was still a lot. The Reflector Armor, or Mirror Platemail as it was called, sold like hotcakes, and Jared just couldn't keep up once word got out about them. He had also made a few Initial Ultimas as he called them. (the metal ball he made in Fletz for Jennifer) Their Construction never went public. This continued for 5 months, in which Phoebe had helped out quite a bit. The Initial Ultimas were made, and kept hidden, even from his boss, Phoebe's father. He had made them in a dormant state. He had knew the Heroes Tournament was coming up soon, and he was planning to give an Initial Ultima as the First Place Prize.

Just 3 weeks ago, he had gotten news that the Heroes Tournament wanted to smith of the Mirror Platemail to make the prize for the First Place winner in the next Heroes Tournament. Jared had stepped up, and said he was thinking of presenting it. It's a masterpiece that only he could make, and only those that he trusted would have it usually. Phoebe almost knew what he was talking about and brought out her Stardust Bow, thinking he meant what had made it, he nodded, saying it was the pinnacle of _all_ weaponry, minus Cursed Weapons and the fabled Dragon Buster.

It was agreed on, without even looking at it.

When asked how long it would take to make, Jared simply replied, "Already made." It was only a week until it started and he was thinking on participating as well, Phoebe had asked him to as well, going under a codename, and wearing a different armor, if possible.

He said he had the perfect disguise, but he wouldn't say anything on it.

-the day of the tournament-

the contestants were lined up and no one knew where Jared was. Not even Phoebe knew.

The first match was a random archer vs a man named Atlow. Atlow won easily. Atlow had steamrolled all of his opponents until the finals.

The weird thing was the mystery contestant. He was wearing a Green Spandex skin-tight jumpsuit, a belt over the waist, along with a Black Bowl cut and a green vest with a lot of pockets. He held _no_ weapons. No armor aside from the vest. The leg warmers were a strange sight, being orange. He went by the Green Beast. Phoebe wasn't sure at first, but thought it was him. The eyes were wrong, and the suit was wrong, but she had _never_ seen a suit like that.

Also, considering the fact that he took down each opponent with one hit, _through_ armor, was a bit of a clue.

The final match, Atlow VS the Green Beast.

"You may have taken out the others but a great archer knows to never be hit!" Atlow boasted.

"An Archer knows not to be hit, that is true." Green Beast stated. "But a Youthful fighter, such as myself, also knows how to fight at a Distance when needed."

"Like you could hit me from that distance!" Atlow taunted. Green Beast simply through a fist out, which had slight ripples around it, that were barely noticeable. In fact, only Phoebe noticed it.

What's more is, the only reason she _did_ notice it, is because she had seen General Barona do just that. _'Yep. That's Jared.'_ she thought.

Atlow went flying forward as if he had been struck from behind, and then was hit by a left Straight, breaking bones and knocking him out.

Green Beast had taken a pose. A thumbs up, a grin, and shining white teeth. Then he shouted out loud. "YOUTH!"

"Congratulations Green Beast!" The announcer shouted to the crowd. "And now for the prize!" a 3 foot long box was brought out. "This is a surprise from a local Smith. It's a brand new weapon called Initial Ultima! Not much is known about it, but it is said to be on par with Cursed weapons and only truly outdone by the Legendary Dragon Buster used in the myths of the Dragon Campaign! And now, it is yours." He had taken the box, and smiled, gleaming his teeth.

"Would you do us a favor, and show the crowd the promotional weapon."

"Oh, it's not a Promotional stunt." He said, before his form shimmered. "After all, I forged the damn thing. Swords aren't the only thing I can use, after all. I've punched Dragons clear over 82 feet in one hit. I think I can handle this tournament with any weapon I have."

"You... You're the one that made this?"

"Yup. Besides, you won't find them anywhere but from me, since I'm the only one that knows _how_ _to make them_." Jared smirked taking out the ball. "I mainly did this out of boredom. But might as well take the prize. They'll be sold in the Weapons Shop for 25,000 Gold pieces starting next week. They're rare, and also dormant. This is the Dormant form." He held up the silver ball. "When activated, it'll take it's _true_ form, called the Final Release. This one was made for the winner of this tournament, whether it was me or not, and I would activate it personally for the winner. What's more is, no Initial Ultima is like any other. I have made 24 of them. And only 4, maybe 5 of them are not in Millie Seseau. One is right here, another two is ready to be sold but I will not sell it until later, and one is _already_ in the Final Release state." He spotted Phoebe. "The owner is in the stands now."

"The possible fifth one is in the hands of a wanderer. She is also extremely powerful and fast. I made that one a few years back to repay a debt. To buy one, you will need to answer a few questions. If you answer right, the cost will be 10,000 instead of the 25,000. Answer wrong, and you pay the full price. If you lie about your answer then I won't sell. They are not going to be a part of the usual stock, either. As such, if they are sold, proceeds go to me and not the owner of the shop. When I leave Lohan one day to travel once more, they will no longer be sold here, unless I return to sell them. Until I leave I will be making 2 per week, and selling them the next week. I hope to see some honorable warriors hold them in their hands."

He then called out. "Maia!" The ball glowed and then... a Knuckle Guard appeared. It held no blade, confusing everyone in the crowd except for one person, whose eyes widened. "Strange... I was expecting a..." He was cut off by a long blade that extended from the guard, with an apparent single edge. "Nevermind. Each one will come with a name, but only the wielder will know the true name, not even I will. And they will only find out when the weapon itself tells them. Know that only a truly Honorable warrior will be able to bring out their full potential." The glowing blade then retracted, and he put in on his back.

_'Hey, new guy. What's your name?'_ Jared asked.

"_I don't have one. All I know is, I'm a copy of a certain weapon, just more generalized."_ The voice seemed old and wise.

_'Dragon Horn?'_

"_Sounds good."_ He replied.

"_Name's Reaper. I'm over the right shoulder."_

"_Cerberus, left thigh."_

"**Shinku, I'm in a stone on his chest."**

_'Know that Shinku doesn't always answer questions, since he, like myself, and from a different world.'_ Jared added.

"_Good to know."_

Jared then noticed someone else, who was staring at him. _'Dragon Horn... I think you've got an admirer.'_

"_Really? Already?"_

_'Probably knows what you were based off of.'_ He jumped up and landed on the railing in front of the one staring at him. "Been a while, Rose."

"That it has. Why did yo fight with your fists and not your sword?"

"Because that would be overkill, and Reaper could very easily drain their very souls from their bodies. Besides, I wasn't kidding about punching a Dragon out 82 feet. I did that to Paku a year ago for his stupidity."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard anything on him."

"He had a litter with another Vassal Dragon. Her name was Cordala." Rose's eyes widened. "Yeah, surprised me when I found out it was the Vassal of an age old Dragoon."

"How large was the litter?"

"10 hatchlings. My son was chosen by one. It's a wonder how their partners kept them a secret... if I didn't work with them for almost 10 years, that is. There's one of them nearby."

"Mind if I see the one nearby?"

"You'd have to ask her partner, especially since Paku is the father." Jared pointed out as Phoebe came up to them, Jared still perched.

"You know, that was truly intense. I haven't seen anyone fight like that since I ran into that Haschel guy on the way down here. Your strength has gone up."

"It helps when you spar with Paku once every 2 weeks, for 2 years. I still blame Cordala for his insane stamina. Those _training sessions_ of theirs definitely did _something_. And not just increase his stamina." Jared admitted.

"So, this is the legendary Rose, eh?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, this is her." He introduced them properly. "Rose, this is the partner of the nearby Vassal, not including Paku, who is also nearby. Traveling for 3 years, and word hasn't gotten to anyone I don't want it getting to. I hadn't heard anything about the litter until I got here and saw Phoebe, who is currently on leave for another 6 months."

"I would like to meet your Vassal, seeing as its mother was partners with an old friend of mine. I wasn't even aware Cordala was alive. She preferred Dark element Dragons, despite being a Light Element herself." Rose explained.

"That explains why she liked Paku so much. He's Wind, Lightning and Dark, Dark being the Main element, Wind secondary, and Lightning lower than wind. Lightning was decidedly easier for him than it was for me." Jared admitted.

She had glanced at him, but then looked at her. "May I?"

Phoebe had thought about it, and nodded. "Alright. We'll go. Jared, don't you think that you'll need to make the next set?"

"First set is already forged. They're both on me, as well. I'll work on the next set at the end of the week." He looked around and found a shadow, before running into it and vanishing. She sighed.

"The White Shadow leaves without a trace... yet again."

"He is an interesting one."

"Cool it, he's taken."

"By you?"

"By my superior." Phoebe corrected. "They already have a 2 year old child."

"I see." Rose replied. She then whispered so Phoebe couldn't hear. "I wonder if he would care for one night?"

Neither of them knew it, but he had even heard her whisper, and was willing to wait until he got a response from Sammy.

The next afternoon, he was standing at the gates of Lohan, as rose approached. "Leaving so soon?"

"I have... other matters to take care of. I appreciate the fact that your vassal has grown well. He reminds me of my old friend and Vassal."

"Micheal, right?"

"Heard from Cordala?"

"Knew before I met you." Jared admitted. "I know the truth Rose. The _full_ truth. Who you are, who you were, and what you've been doing all this time." She was immediately on guard. "I'm not from Endiness. That much is known to the public. What isn't known is _where_ I'm from. In fact, only a select few know of it, and only 3 know anything specific about my old home."

"If you know of my origins, then you know I cannot let you live, Dragoon or not."

"The secret will be out soon anyway, as I'm not the only one. Besides, you came up with temporary solution to a temporary problem. I have a Permanent Solution to the same problem you've been working on all this time."

"And how do you plan to do that?" her eyes were narrow.

"Before I answer that, I have one of my own. Your answer will determine whether I answer you or not. Your question back at the arena 2 days ago. That still valid?"

"Depends. Which one?"

"The one you thought no one was listening to." Jared pointed out.

"Again, it depends. This time, on your plan."

"Destroy the source, get rid of the threat."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"That is to be determined later. These plans have been 11,000 years in the making, Rose. Someone else is tugging at the strings, unaware of him falling into _my_ plan. I plan to turn the tables the moment he thinks he has all the cards, seemingly playing into his hand. My plan will result in the destruction of the source of _their_ power, thus preventing another from coming and the treat eliminated."

"If the Moon Child lives, they must be destroyed."

"Not when the Moon Child is _bait_."

This had sent a small amount of shock but her sense of duty reigned still. "Why use that much danger as _bait_?"

"Because if the one doing this, you know his initials as MF and he's not a human, nor is he a dragon, finds the Moon child, he'll go after them. And do what he can to bring to the Moon. He does that, we destroy the body. The body is what keeps the moon intact. Destroy the body, the moon will follow. The Moon is destroyed, another Moon Child cannot be born thus ending the cycle. Thus putting the world back into balance, as is _my_ job. My job is the balance of the worlds. With this plan, I take out someone that has cheated death, restore balance, and even make a few friends along the way... and try not to lose myself to the insanity. It's hard enough doing that with 2 sentient weapons and a Dragon talking in my head. Now I have another Sentient weapon, which is only a replica, just more generalized."

This had Rose's eyes widen. "He's _alive_?!"

"Yes, and he's probably got your fiance's body too." Jared pointed out. "Haven't seen him in years, but he fled his home while his wife and son were left to die. While the Black Monster attacked. All three of them are alive. One is around, one is in a coma with no sign of waking up, and Zieg hasn't been seen since that day. I may have only known him for 2 years, but I know him well enough to know he would _never_ leave his family to rot, for _anything_. Him leaving while _he_ is still in the area is bad enough. _He_ left, and his wife was still alive. I have been keeping tabs on his son. The son is alive and well. Probably consumed with revenge, but alive. His wife is also alive, but in a coma. The injuries would have killed her if not treated in 2 days. She would've died by the fires, not because of _him_. I may understand _why_ the Black Monster attacks, but I don't agree with his methods. As such, I created a plan to take out the danger at the source."

"And how do you know it will work?"

"He'll only reveal himself when he _thinks_ he has all the cards in his hands. I have a card he'll _never_ have, and that is a pair of beings that are ranked _above_ the Gods and Deities, on a scale of Authority."

"And who are they?"

"If you ask Charlie about the Dimensional Guardians, there are 2 in this world at the moment. I myself, am one of them. Charlie called me. I'm not sure if she knows of the other one, which I met after I left Ulara. That reminds me... Have you ever seen Charon go insane searching for someone?"

"Once. And I never got away."

Jared smirked at that. "I was never caught when she went after _me_. 2 days, I was never found. After that, I bolted for the main portal, and got out before she could reach me. On the other side, I jumped up, called Paku, and bolted out of there through the air. A few minutes later, I was on the other side of the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, dropping off of Paku's back, after flying at the speed of sound. My excuse as to how I did that: When you're trying to escape from an Insane bitch,"

Rose cut him off. "You'll ignore everything else in favor of getting away. I know _that_ feeling, highly well."

"So, the offer still open?"

"I doubt you could've cleared it with your wife."

"We're not married, and she's fine with it, _knowing_ how old you really are. She probably thinks like I do, and you can't get pregnant. Besides, you probably need it. So long and never getting laid... Her words not mine." He added quickly. "So..."

"You. Me. Inn. _Now_." Rose grabbed his wrist, and they both went towards the Inn.

Needless to say, not many people in the Inn could sleep that night.

The next day, Phoebe was a little surprised he didn't come back that night, so she checked with Karis, who was next to Paku. His report, he hadn't left. He confronted Rose at the gate, but they didn't leave.

So, she went towards the Inn, and had found the two checked in late yesterday afternoon. It got loud the night before, but the silence was muted after a few minutes, she it was assumed they had passed out, but she knew better.

You don't have 2 hours of sex in a 2 story home filled with Knights without being heard _at all_, without having a way to block out _all_ sound, so she _knew_, he could do so. His sessions with Sammy were _never_ heard after the first month.

She walked in and saw them both asleep, under the covers, presumably nude, and judging by the way they were laying, he was still inside of her. _'And most likely hard, too.'_ she mentally commented.

Jared stirred first, earning a few moans from Rose, and he realized he was still in. _'Damn! What the hell was she _ON_ last night?! I knew she had a lot of experience in battle, and the stamina is a given, but still... HOT FUCKING DAMN!'_

"Have fun?" He heard a voice, turning his head slightly, seeing Phoebe.

"I had permission. It's why I had waited 2 days before answering." Jared explained. "I didn't do anything, and when you go back, you can ask her yourself. She knows who asked, and there was a reason _why_. Just ask her, because you probably wouldn't believe me in my current position."

Rose opened her eyes slowly, and he turned his attention towards her. "Please tell me it was worth it."

"It's been so long since I've done that... I'm actually surprised at how long I lasted." she commented.

"How long?"

"3,000." she answered.

"Well, all things considered, I really _shouldn't_ be surprised. Your stamina is effective both in battle and in bed, I suppose. The same is true with me, Paku, and even Cordala."

"Cordala and Micheal had gotten together and had so many litters for 2,000 years. Then Cordala disappeared. No one knows where she went, or even if she lived. At least now I know otherwise. How long until you execute your plan?"

"I haven't heard of any of the signs happening yet. With my knowledge, I know where things will happen, and a few details as to what. Serdio will go into civil war, Doel on one side, Albert on the other. Doel will likely have a couple of Dragoons, too. Red Eye Dragoon is currently in the hands of a teenager that doesn't know how to use it, or even what it is. Shirley has her old one. You have yours."

"That leaves the Golden Dragoon, Jade, Blue Sea, and Violet."

Jared reached into his own shadow. "Golden Dragoon is safe."

"And the others?"

"Diaz didn't know. He's a ghost in Fort Magrad at the moment. The other 3 aren't in places where I could find easily. It's possible _he_ already has them."

"Where was the Golden Dragoon Spirit, and if the other 3 are not here, why do you have one?"

"It's not common knowledge, but there are actually _nine_ Dragoon Spirits out there. 7 original Spirits, you know of. Mine is the Crimson Dragoon Spirit. I only have 30% of his power in my own, and I still fall just short of Ragnarok, otherwise known as the Divine Dragon. A one on one fight between Shinku and Ragnarok would destroy a country, but ultimately Shinku would win."

"And the other?"

"The Dragon's name was Bahamut. Couldn't tell you his elements. He's in the hands of another Dimensional Guardian. I don't have a great deal of information on his strength level, because she's hesitant to use him at best. Either way, she earned my respect _without_ it. Her skills in battle are on par with mine. Have been from the start of my training with her. Physically, she's as good as am I. As a Dimensional Guardian, she has far more experience than I do."

"She has a Dragoon Spirit, but doesn't use it?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't know why, but it's obviously something Traumatic regarding it, and she hasn't trust herself with it since. I think... I think she lost control and killed a partner of her's but I have no proof."

Rose sighed. "Wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. It's not the one I met, seeing as this one's a female, and the one I met was male. Called himself Issac Shadowbreath. His family was killed, and he became a Guardian. His only known relatives are... Their surname is Shadowwind. His relatives. He hasn't found any, but..."

"You mean he has a relation to that guy?" Phoebe questioned.

"I just took it up because people had started calling me that. It just stuck. Even if I never knew my father, I doubt I'm a true Shadowwind." Jared pointed out.

"What about the one you told us about?"

"He's not my real father. He was there, but he was never blood, nor did I trust him much. He has a lot of shit in his ledger, and I don't trust him because of that." Jared admitted, before waving his hand, causing a stall to appear in the room. "Rose, if you want to wash up, use that. Turn the knob just past halfway for lukewarm. From the top, turn the knob right for cold, and left for heat. The water comes from Nowhere, and going into the ground underneath this building. I use it once a month these days. Gotta keep clean somehow."

She went in, and turned it on, and sighed as she washed herself. Phoebe looked at him. "Why didn't you use it in Millie Seseau? It would've helped out."

"Because I hadn't been able to until _after_ I left. You can thank Jen for that. I'll make my way to the forge after I clean up myself. I'll be in, but I may be late. Fair warning."

After a few minutes, Rose came out, somehow clad in a towel, as she dried off. "Thanks. I haven't had one of these in a _long_ time. I can't even remember the last time I bathed properly."

Jared walked in, and turned on the Shower. He took a lot longer than Rose, as he had a lot to get off. After he came out, Rose was looking at him in surprise. "You were really dirty, if this is what you _should_ look like."

"It was closing in on the month, anyway. After a while, I managed to limit my perspiration levels. I don't sweat as much." He clarified when she showed a confused look.

"Listen, I'll be going with your plan. If it doesn't work, though, I will _not_ remain idle."

Jared nodded, and they both left, clad in their clothing, or in Rose's case, her armor.

He took Rose to the gate and told her to be in Serdio until the plan starts officially. "Are few others are aware of the plan as well. They're in Millie Seseau, aside from Psycho, since I don't know where she is, and I know I don't have to check on her. I like you Rose, but if you give me reason to, I _will_ take you out if I have to, whether I want to or not. Remember that because if you Jeopardize the plan, this world will go to hell faster than you can say 'Oops.' and _you_ will be first to go."

She unconsciously shivered, knowing he'd be able to make good on his threat.

He went back to man the forges, and he wasn't late like he thought he would be.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Rose has come back.

Seeing Phoebe in Lohan was _not_ planned. The 10 new Vassals, however, _were_.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

**XinsanityXChaosXKitsuneX:** ALL HAIL KONAN-SAMA!

**Airgod:** Shut up you idiot!

**AG000:** BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Insanity rules the world, and the Log saves all believers! Konan has NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, and Airgod YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE BATTLEFRONT RIGHT NOW!

***Silence***

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin:** Thank you.

**AG000:** You're welcome. Besides, they were annoying me too.


	9. Chapter 9

…

**Chapter 9**

Jared had been wandering somewhat aimlessly, throughout Serdio. When the civil war had started, A Dragon, had shown up. Jared _knew_ what that meant.

Jared had kept himself hidden mostly, but had also wandered from time to time. He had met up with Rose a few times, and had observed Shana from a distance, not once being spotted.

He had decided to stay near Seles for the time being, hiding around in a cave. It was on this day, however, that he felt Rose in the area, as she found the cave, she had looked at him. "So, you're in the area." Jared nodded. "Why haven't I found Dart? I can't seem to find him."

He sighed. "Because he left Seles 5 years ago. Right on schedule, too."

"You knew?"

"He's after the _other you_." Jared pointed out. "He believes that the Black Monster killed both of his parents."

"I see. He shouldn't know?"

"No, he shouldn't." Jared walked to outside of the cave, and looking into the distance. "Sandora is about to attack Seles. They'll be after one of my charges."

"How long?"

"2 days. I've been here a week. I got the time it was to happen, and got into the area the moment I could. 2 days until they strike. They've already been massing for the attack. It's Fruegel's men that are attacking." Jared's senses went haywire, and he looked out. "He's coming back."

"How far? I haven't been able to find him." she asked.

"He'll be heading this way. Feyrbrand is going to be in the area. They'll take Shana. I'll go after you, you stay here and wait for Dart. He hasn't activated the Dragoon Spirit either. Someone will have to help. Watch over Dart. I'll keep my own Dragoon Form hidden, as well as Cerberus. All I'll be using is Reaper. Considering the fact my armor had gotten an overcoat. It helps as I haven't been found by either Sandora, nor has Basil found me. My identity as the White Shadow is still intact."

"And your son?"

"He's doing fine. Still alive, and learning to use a weapon. Nizam had fashioned a gunblade. A different design from what I had made, but a Gunblade nonetheless. He's a natural at it, and his abilities of observation are far better than mine were at his age. He absorbed what Nizam had taught him like a sponge. Both Nizam and Sammy have been telling him that I'll return. And I'm pretty damn sure I'll have all 7 of the original Dragoons with me when I do."

"Paku?"

"He goes back every now and then. He's got kids to look after, unlike you."

"Rub it in." She pointed out.

"Anyway, when he's not with his mate, he's with me, or just roaming. When he's with me, more often than not we spar. I usually win, as my mind is much stronger than his."

"Figured as much."

Jared sighed, and closed his left eye. He's gotten good enough at using this ability that he can walk with his right eye open, while viewing anywhere else with a shadow through his left eye as it was closed. "Dart's coming this way. He'll be coming to Seles from the North. I'd say be ready. You see Feyrbrand, head to the area, and if you see him, get him out of there. He'll be needed. He'll probably run off to the village. I'll be heading after Shana, but don't tell him that, and don't tell him why. For now, you should let him think you're alone, and follow him from a distance. My entrance into his life will be when he meets Shana again."

"And I'm not letting him know about the Black Monster."

"If he asks you, just tell him that the Black Monster won't have a reason to come back once the plan is done. The Dragoons will make sure of it, and that you know someone with a plan to rid the world of the Black Monster for good, and you don't know what the plan is."

She nodded. "Got it."

"Good." Jared looked out in another direction. "I'll be heading towards Hellena Prison. I'd bet dollars to Donuts that Shana will be taken there. I'll be going to see her there and wait for Dart. Knowing him, he'd charge out and go after her on his own. Watch him from a distance but don't interfere. There are a few things that need to be found out before you awaken his Dragoon Spirit. I would recommend waiting until he has no chance unless he awakens his Dragoon Spirit. Until he gets his awakened, I won't use mine."

"And Shinku?"

"He knows about it, and has agreed. Besides, he left 2 days ago. It's back to 30% until he gets back."

"Alright. Best get moving. Since I'm in the area, I'll watch out."

Jared nodded, but before leaving, he spoke again. "If you get the chance, head to the Temple of Light. Shirley kind of misses you."

"I'll try to later."

Jared then jumped off the cliff, and made a device with colored feathers behind it, and landed on it, before it sped off at mach 0.6 towards Hellena.

Rose had spotted Feyrbrand in the area, and, as told, she went to save Dart. It happened like it did in game. He even ran off like she was told. _'He was right. Can't say I'm surprised, though. He's so much __like his father.'_ She thought before following from the Shadows to see his skills.

Needless to say, she was slightly impressed, but nowhere near good enough to beat out the Black Monster.

Meanwhile, Jared was on a cliff overlooking Hellena Prison, when he saw Shana being taken. _'Showtime.'_ He thought, before cloaking himself and riding the air currents to the gate sliding down the drawbridge as it was raised. He had followed Shana silently, and snuck into the same cell she was put in before she was locked in.

After the Guards were gone she sighed. "Dart... why did you have to leave?"

He then revealed himself, though most of his body was covered by the shadows in the room. "Because he had other matters to deal with, Shana." She stiffened and looked around. "Don't panic." She was still looking around. "I'm in the corner." She then looked and saw part of a face, and a brown eye.

"Who are you?"

"You could say I've been watching over you. It was your mother's request."

"My mother... Is she alive?"

"Yes, she is. She didn't want to send you away, but if she didn't the Black Monster would return for your head, like it did your sister."

"I had a sister?" She asked.

"Yes. You did. She died the day she was born. At your mother's suggestion, I put you on a merchant ship, and sent you away. I had... tagged you, so to speak. I'd know if something happened to you. Luckily nothing much did."

"Please... who is my mother, and why wasn't she there?"

"your mother was and still is highly well known. She had hidden enemies everywhere, even out of Country. She had also been friends with Dart's Mother, who's alive as well."

She gasped. "Dart's mother is alive?"

"Yes, but she can't do anything about it. She is currently in a coma, unable to wake up for some reason."

"Where is she sleeping? Dart should know."

"Dart _can't_ know. All but a select few know that she's still alive. It's currently for the best, as we don't know why she hasn't woken up, and we're not sure if she even _will_ wake up. I knew his father personally, too. He's been missing with no trace. Some believe he just ran away, against their better judgment. I saw him abandoning his home during the attack. Dart was left alone, and I don't know where his father is. Only his mother."

"What about my mother? Where is she? I need to talk to her." she begged.

"Shana, you will know in time. As long as you know who your mother is, or if anyone else finds out, word will spread. If the Black Monster hears of your Heritage, he'll connect the dots and find out where you are, before trying to kill you himself. That's the biggest threat."

"Then... I'll never be safe?"

"There is a way. And I've been working with someone else the last 10 years to get it ready. If the plan goes through, the Black Monster will no longer have a reason to stick around. You'll be safe indefinitely, and you can openly claim your heritage. I had to leave my own son with his mother to watch over you."

"And you did?"

"I was under your mother's commands to. She doesn't like it, but she accepts the fact that it's better if you don't know your heritage for now... I've also been watching over Dart."

She nodded. "So, you probably know why I'm here. Mind telling me?"

"It's the Reason the Black Monster would be after you in the first place. Sandora was given a Dragon, and 2 Dragoons. I've seen all 3. The dragon is known as Feyrbrand. An older Dragon. He's also an old Vassal Dragon. He belonged to the Old Jade Dragoon, which is now in the hands of Sandora."

"I guess you can't say anything on it without putting me in danger?"

"Pretty much, yeah." The visible eye widened. "Guards. Keep quiet." A patrol of guards walked by and looked inside, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. After he had sensed they were out of earshot, he continued. "Yeah, I can't tell you for your own safety. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can I just know who you are?"

"I'm a former Subordinate under your mother. My name is Jared. You and Dart have Roots from the same Country. I wasn't born there myself, but I considered it a home more than where I was born, which is not Endiness."

She nodded. "So, what are you in for, and why did you have to hide from the guards?"

"In order, I came for you, and they don't know about me being in here. Better that they don't." Jared admitted. "Besides, Dart's going to try sneaking in here to get to you."

Her eyes widened. "He's coming here?"

"Yes, but don't panic. You don't want to alert the guards."

She began to whisper. "How long until he gets here?"

"Don't know. He hasn't hit my... there he is. He's coming across the Drawbridge now. It'll take a while. When he shows up, I'll come out of the Shadows. Until then, if you want to talk, I'm willing to listen. If I can't answer a Question without putting you in danger, I'll simply say "Classified." Okay?"

She nodded. "Sure." Every now and then, she asked a question, usually about her mother. Not asking for a name, or position, more like personality, about Dart's Parents as well. Some questions were Classified, so she just went on to the next question.

Then she asked about his son. "His name is Mark. Mark Barona, and he's currently 10 years old. His mother and I were never married, but we were together as much as any couple. I've never seen Mark in person, meaning he hasn't seen me, but I have watched over him, like I have you."

"You've been watching me?"

"Ever since you made it Seles in the first place." He admitted. "I watched you grow up. I sent you the suggestion to learn how to use a bow. Thought it would help. You also did very well in First Aid. Your mother would be proud of what you've done. Of that I can assure you."

"Did she... did she love me?" she asked.

"Yes. Very much so. She had taken in several orphans to help with the loneliness of not having you around, but I could always tell that she was never truly happy. I know she regrets having to send you away, but she knew that she couldn't keep you around. And it hurts her every day knowing the fact she had to. If we are going to meet your mother before the time is right, then I will make sure you're alone before I tell you such. No one else is to know who it is." He then hid, due to guards, but then found Dart in the area.

"He's coming."

"Please, Dart... be careful." She begged.

It wasn't long before they heard a shout. "Intruders!" That was a guard, there were a few clangs, and Jared revealed his whole body, and pulled a sword out of his own shadow, before putting it on his back, in Reaper's Sheath. "He's here." he said.

Jared heard a slight gush, and then felt a guard fall down the nearby chasm. The door opened, and Dart ran in, to find them both staring at him. "Took you long enough, Dart." He said, smirking.

"You..."

"We've been waiting for you to get here." Jared admitted.

"Dart... he knew you would come." she embraced him quickly. "I'm glad he was right..."

"Shana..." Dart looked at Jared. "Who are you? And why are you in here?"

"I came to see Shana. I made it here before you did. As for who I am," he looked over Dart's shoulder. "I think that will have to wait."

"And why is that?" Dart quetioned.

"Dart, more guards!"

Jared sighed. "That would be it."

Shana looked at him, and spoke. "Dart, he'll explain later. Let's just get out of here."

They all left the cell, surprising the other knight. "Who is this?"

"A friend of Dart's parents." Jared said, spotting a bow, before grabbing it and a quiver filled with arrows, tossing them to Shana. "Shana, I hope you're willing to hurt them. If you aren't, they'll take you and probably do worse than they have. A single cell won't be all." She nodded wary of what they would do. "Let's move." The four of them moved out, and went towards the entrance. Jared had unsheathed Reaper quickly, and sent guards over the edge, while Shana went for debilitating shots, mainly the legs and arms. The knight, introduced as Lavitz Slambert, used his spear and actually killed the guards that went after him for what they did to his unit.

Dart, however, was taking them out, not trying to kill them, but not caring if he did.

As they were reaching the exit, they ran into Fruegel, who was waiting for them. "So, the little girl is trying to escape." he said in a gruff voice. "Kill the males! Keep the female alive!"

"Over my dead body." Jared pulled out a knuckle guard, before a blade made entirely of light sprawled from it, and pointed it at Fruegel with his right hand. "Move aside, or I can't guarantee your life."

"I could kill you with my pinky!"

"I've killed by _looking_ at someone." Jared countered.

"Yeah right!" He threw a rock, which he had just punched, breaking it to pieces.

"Looks like it's the hard way. Shana, Immobilize... or crotch." Jared replied. "Dart, Lavitz, knock him out. I'll cover Shana."

"Right!" They replied. Shana released a couple of arrows, and they took out his left arm at a nerve point, his left leg... and then she hit his Crotch, resulting in a squeal, as more guards showed up, which Jared swiftly beheaded.

They all saw their chance, and began to run out the gate, and away from Hellena. Jared kept pace with them, before they ended up at a Prairie, where Lavitz got skimmed on his leg by an arrow. "Lavitz!" Dart shouted, before getting him out of the line of fire. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lavitz ground out. "We have to move."

"But you gotta cover the wound!" Shana protested.

"We can treat it, later. Let's go!" Jared told them, as they got Lavitz out of there, and they hid behind a tree in the grass. The guards followed, and heard movement. It was a normal rat, which then ran off. They then decided to search elsewhere, and the 3 left their hiding spot.

"Didn't think that would work." Dart admitted.

"You're right, it was crazy." Shana added.

"If it works, does it matter how crazy it is?" Jared questioned.

"You've a point." Lavitz admitted.

"Alright, we've lost them for now. There's a shack nearby. We'll use it to treat Lavitz's wound." Jared said, letting them know he's been in the area before. "I'll also explain myself there." That was what got Dart.

They made it to the shack, and Shana began treating the wound, with expert care. Jared watched as well, though Dart was still glaring at him. When Shana was done, Jared sighed. "Before I begin: Dart, how much do you remember of your parents?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I've been working alongside an old friend of your father. For the last 18 years I watched over both you and Shana from a distance. She had believed him to be dead until I told her otherwise."

"You'd have to be at least 26 years old." Dart said. "My father died 18 years ago, as did my mother."

"Mind telling us what happened on your end. I may be able to connect a few dots."

Dart then went into detail about what happened on his end. He ended up showing off his father's Memento. _'Looks like Dart never found out what it was.'_ Jared thought. "Okay, that was a lot more informative. Time to let you know what _really_ happened that day, from the Knight's point of view."

Jared had told them of what the Black Monster was after that night, and the known survivors. "Officially, Luanna was the only survivor. I, however, believe that Zieg, Claire and Dart lived. I had watched over Dart when I found him near Shana, and I had informed my superior about it. We hadn't taken his name off of the memorial, being as we never truly had time. His survival was mainly kept a secret from the country. Only Queen Theresa, Luanna, Miranda, myself and a single Squad in the entire Knighthood knew. We were also asked to get another child to a boat to ship out of the country. It was my job to watch over her, and I did. I found Dart because of that."

"You were watching us?"

"Ever since you had come to Seles, yes." Jared admitted. "Neet was never rebuilt, but a monument was made. Those on the monument are either dead, considering missing without a trace, or in a single case, is currently in a coma, and kept secret from the public. No, I'm not allowed to reveal who it is, until they wake up. At the moment, they have shown no signs of waking up, but they're still alive. Of that, I'm sure."

"You knew my mother, right?"

"Met her a few times. Saw you too. Not surprised you didn't recognize me. You were barely 4, after all. Besides, I know just what your father's memento was."

"You knew?" Dart asked, surprised.

"Yes, I know. I'm not sure if you can use it, and it's better if we don't try unless necessary. Besides, it's true worth is far higher than even the fabled White Shadow's works."

"I've heard about him." Lavitz admitted. "Rumor has it, he's been wandering around Endiness for some weird reason, no one knows why, but he is a former Knight of Millie Seseau, known to _all_ knights as a Dragon Slayer. He's obviously not in Serdio, but Basil has been trying to find him to help get rid of the threat of the Dragon."

"Feyrbrand. He's an Elder Dragon." Jared clarified. "I've seen him around, but I haven't done anything. In fact, I've been waiting for a certain thing to happen."

"What could you do? It's a Dragon!" Dart countered.

"It wouldn't be the first time I killed a Dragon. I haven't taken on an elder Dragon like Feyrbrand, but I lead 2 others into battle against upwards of 50 Dragons back in my days in the knighthood." Jared retorted. "At this point, without my old Squad, you'd need a Dragoon. A pair of Dragoons, would be better, though. But 3? It'll be a piece of cake."

Jared pulled out a small golden orb, causing Dart's eyes to widen. "This is the golden Dragoon Spirit. Dart, your father held the Red-eye Dragoon Spirit. It was his memento. The Black burst Dragoon is in the area as well. She's a wanderer, though."

"You're the holder of the Golden Dragoon Spirit?" Shana asked.

Jared shook his head. "I can't use the Golden Dragoon Spirit. I've been holding on to him since I picked him up in Vellweb. Its in ruins, but I went there to get it out of there. It was the only one I found before someone else picked them up. 3 Dragoon Spirits are in the hands of someone else, 1 is still hidden, though I know where, it won't be found. Three other spirits are in the hands of an enemy. 2 of them are in the hands of Sandora. It was _not_ easy getting to Doel, and seeing his Dragoon Spirit. He holds the Violet Dragoon Spirit. It's a Lightning Element. And he can _use it_."

"This is bad. Basil doesn't stand a chance." Lavitz said, suddenly scared.

"Wipe that fear out of your face soldier." Jared ordered him, in his old Captain voice. Lavitz stood straight up. "When a Knight falls to fear, then his unit suffers. When the unit suffers, the Knight will suffer more. It is fine feel fear, but _never_ let it consume you."

"Yes sir." Lavitz replied, as if speaking to a superior. The he realized who it was. "How did you..."

"When you lead a squad of Knights against Dragons you tend to pick things up quickly. But it doesn't change the fact that you know I'm right. Without Courage, one loses hope. When a Knight falls to fear, they lose their courage. Their hope leaves them. Their friends suffer. Their trust shaken. And more. Never lose your courage, and you will _always_ find a way." Jared explained.

Lavitz nodded in agreement. "You're right. I shouldn't lose my courage. I almost did."

"Your welcome." Jared replied. "So, you need to get back to Bale, I presume?"

"Yes, I have to report what my Unit had found, and their... demise." Lavitz hesitated at the end.

"I know the feeling. You weren't expecting a massacre were you?" Lavitz shook his head. "Well, if Dart and Shana go with, I'm going too. I'm going with them, and Seles isn't exactly safe at the moment. Basil has safer areas."

"No where in Serdio is safe if what you say is true."

"I never said they were. Just _safer_ than anywhere in Sandora. Considering the fact that they're being provided by someone after Shana. Feyrbrand and the 2 Dragoon Spirits were given to them by this person. Since this person is after Shana, I'm after _them_. Problem is, I don't know where they are. So, Dart... you planning on going with Lavitz?"

"I backed him in Hellena. I'm backing him now."

Shana nodded. "Dart's going, so am I."

"That means I'm in." Jared nodded. "A group of four. We'll do fine. We'll rest up here, and head out tomorrow, since it's getting late. If I'm not in here and you guys wake up, I'm out hunting. Fair warning."

Lavitz nodded, as did Shana. Dart, however, was hesitant. Nonetheless they did as asked.

-the next day-

Dart was the second to wake, and saw Jared sitting on a low tree branch outside. He got up and walked over to him. "Morning Dart." he said.

"Why are you watching over us?"

"Shana's mother asked me to." Jared admitted. "Since she can't be there herself, she asked me to."

"Why can't she be here?"

"You don't understand the situation. Her mother is famous, and if it was known as to who her mother was, she'd be targeted constantly, by _anyone_ with a grudge on her mother. It's better to keep the number of threats down, and her mother knows this. _Shana_ knows this."

"And she _agreed_ to it?" Dart questioned.

"She definitely didn't like it, that's for sure. Shana sees the point of it. She knows it's for her own safety that they are apart. Shana knows I'll tell her when the time is right. She knows I can't say anything without putting her in more danger. If telling her puts her in more danger, then, according to her mother's wishes, I won't tell her. It's for her own protection."

"I'll protect her."

"How far are you willing to go to do so?" Jared questioned, eying him.

"Whatever it takes." Dart responded.

"The Will of Fire resides in you." Jared sighed. "Just like it did in your father." He then turned his head. "Are you willing to risk your sanity to protect her?"

Dart didn't hesitate to respond. "If it means Shana's safety, I don't care."

Jared nodded, and look over into the woods. "Looks like he gets it early, Rose."

A female that Dart recognized appeared. "It seems you were right on him."

"Have I ever been wrong when it came to him?"

"No, you haven't."

"It's you..."

"You stopped Feyrbrand from killing him, right?"

"Had to. Been watching the whole time. He's not at the level he wants to be, but he's definitely impressive... for his age."

"He only has 7 years of practice with a sword. I've got well over 20 years." Jared pointed out. "He was somewhat hard to pin down when he was traveling. My priority was Shana, but I still tried when I could. I also watched when he was in the area."

"You... you knew who I was?"

"Considering the fact a friend of mine had the same thing on that necklace of yours, yes." Rose stated, before realizing something. "He's not ready. He has the mind, but not the awareness."

"Figured you wouldn't agree there. But you _know_ that he'll need it soon."

"True as that is, it'll have to wait. Besides, why don't you do it?" she countered.

"Because it's not something I can do. Not without Shinku. He's not back yet, either. Why do you think I ha you tail him while I went to get Shana? He had a Spirit. She didn't. If he needed to awaken it, you could intervene and do so."

"And you didn't want me doing so when Feyrbrand went after him?"

"With Sandora in the area? Hell no. That'll only make him a target. He's been a neutral party so far. Best to keep him out of the way as long as possible. Along with being off of Sandora's scope."

"I'm going to back Lavitz. He's had his entire unit wiped out." Dart said. "If Sandora is after Shana I'm siding with Basil."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to take Shana and get out of Serdio. The farther the better."

"No... She has a purpose here." Jared admitted. "Like it or not, she has to stay in Serdio for the time being. My gut has never failed me and it says both of you will be needed in Serdio. You both are still needed here. That much I know for sure. Besides, my job is to look after both of you."

Rose continued walking. "I won't be following you all for now. I had head tell of Sandora planning a feint before looking for you. With Basil's First Division wiped out, it'll make it easier to pull off. I'll be checking out the location of the feint. See if it can hold up."

"Where's the feint?"

"It's a combination of 2 things. Hoax and the Marshlands north of Villude. Supposedly, information will intentionally be released that Feyrbrand will strike Hoax. That's the Feint."

"I see. We'll have to wait and see where Lavitz will be stationed. All 4 of us are going to him. If Paku finds anything else, he should let me know." A bird flew in an dropped a rock, which he caught. He read it, and nodded. "He's been keeping tabs on Feyrbrand when he isn't with Cordala. We've got the location of his nest. It'll help with 3 Dragoons on our side. We won't need more than that."

"You're right. Even though Feyrbrand is an Elder, he's still one of the weaker ones. Syuveil was always more interested I knowledge than training him. It's why he always relied on Poisons. His other elements didn't progress much at all. Even after all this time." Rose commented. "3 will be enough. In the meantime, I'll be checking out Hoax. I may help out."

"Try not to be seen, Rose. We don't need to risk exposure. Remember, _he's_ still out there. The only reason you don't know the full plan is because we don't know where he is, or if he has any other spies out there. Better safe than sorry."

"I know. It's also the only reason I don't ask. I'm out." Rose walked off. "Oh, and Dart? I was once engaged to your father, until we thought each other dead. That's the connection I have to you. We never got married. I'm just as pissed at the Black Monster as you are for taking him from us, but I am not following the path of vengeance. It is not what he would want from me. He would go down fighting in a Blaze of Glory."

"Come to think of it, I still don't know who my father is." Jared mused. "Oh well. I'll figure it out later." He shrugged. "Good luck, Rose."

"And I don't have to remind you to keep hidden."

"You wouldn't have to, even if I needed to. Now that they know, it's better I stay in the light."

"Doesn't mean you can't hide." Rose pointed out before leaving eyesight.

Jared sighed. "She can be such a handful." he looked at Dart, who was still in a shocked state from Rose's confession. "That was Rose. My accomplice. She's in on my plan as well. She more secretive than I am. And that Blaze of glory comment was more of a pun than anything else."

Dart shook himself out of his shock. "What do you mean?"

"Dart, your father, Zieg, was Fireproof. You could set him on fire all you want. It won't do anything. Trust me. I saw him ran straight through roaring flames into a burning building. He jumped out a window with two girls in his hands. I was still new to the Knighthood at the time, but even I was impressed since her ran right back in through the front door, which was blocked by a wall of flames. He did that 3 times in one night, and after the fact, the only thing singed, was his clothing. I ran in after him the second time, and got a few out myself. Sadly, I was off duty, but I was able to control the flames to a point, I just kept them out of the way while I got some out. I had a few burns, but nothing serious. When I asked how he was fireproof, he simply said it was the result of using Final Burst one too many times. Honestly? Anyone else would call that chicken shit. Me? I just smiled and nod. The others will wake up soon."

"What about food?" Dart questioned. Jared simply pointed to the raw fish hanging from the porch to his right. "Oh."

"I'll cook them to perfection in about... 10 seconds. I cook them the way a man named Kanzas once did." Jared replied, pointing a finger, before lightning hit the fish, causing a concentrated blast of lightning to cook them evenly. "Bones get fried, guts are vaporized, and the organs vaporized as well. The meat is all that's left, and its cooked."

Shana yawned and stretched out a bit, and looked outside to see Dart talking to Jared. Lavitz woke to the smell of cooked fish.

They ate the fish, 2 each. After that, Jared told them to head to the river and wait. It's too far to jump normally, but he knew what to do to make a path. So they split, and he went up, while they went back towards the tree and then finally a fast moving stream.

Dart examined the stream. "This looks like the place."

"Yeah. Definitely too far to jump." Lavitz added. "Why did he want us to wait here?"

"He has a way across. He just has to..."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" They all jumped back before a few logs hit the river and embedded themselves in the creek bottom. They then saw Jared gliding down on a pair of wings, that then dissolved. "Before you ask, the wings are only a piece of tech that you wouldn't understand, Dart."

"What about me?"

"You might, if you knew the terminology. I'm sure you don't at the moment, because it's a closely guarded secret at the moment, not from Endiness, either." Jared admitted, before jumping on the posts. "These posts are as sturdy as you can get. Jump across. If you don't make it, I'll catch you... except Lavitz. He's a Knight. He should be able to do this easily."

Lavitz nodded. Dart went first, Shana second, and Lavitz third. Jared nodded and they all went towards a cave. It had taken a while to get through the cave, in which Shana spotted Rock Fireflies and asked about them. Dart explained them. Jared nodded at his knowledge. "They're extremely helpful. Soa knows they've prevented my death more than once."

"Really? As good as you are?"

"No one is invincible, Dart." Jared pointed out. "Even a God can be killed if you know how to do it. Sadly, destroying the _essence_ of a god is what I'm after. Destroy that essence, the Black Monster will have no reason to exist. It's why it always tries to kill the Moon Child, or so I've found out."

"_That's_ why it kills everyone? One _person_?!"

"From what I know, yes. It's a likely conclusion, and no sacrifice is too big to prevent its release. That's why I see what the Black Monster is doing is what he believes to be right. He just hasn't looked for another way to do it. I did. And I found out how to do it, without killing the Moon Child. The Moon Child is currently safe, but not for long."

"Who is the Moon Child?"

"The last one known to the public is dead... that's why they're going after her twin. I'm not naming names, but I know _who_ they're after, and they're currently off of their radar for the time being. The Moon Child is critical to both plans. My plan results in the Moon Child's safety. Their plan includes using the Moon Child to destroy everything."

Shana then knew. _'Could I be...'_ They had been walking through the cave for a while, since the conversation began. _'No... Maybe...?'_ She looked at Jared. "Jared?"

"It'll have to wait, Shana. We've got company." Jared said, drawing Reaper and pointing him outward.

"What do you mean?" Dart said before he heard a hissing noise. "A snake?"

"Urobolus... I'll handle this one." he opened a compartment in his left thigh, surprising the rest, before pulling out Cerberus and pointing it up and in front of him. "Tri blast!" He pulled the trigger and launched 3 balls in red, blue and yellow. Each one went down the gullet, causing the giant snake to fall down. He put it back in and compartment closed, before he sighed. "Damn snake. You always go after me _every time_ I come through here."

He looked at the others. "Let's get going guys."

"What was that?!" Dart questioned.

"Urobolus. He's a giant snake. Next question?"

"That's not what I meant." Dart continued. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Same thing I always do. Launch a spell right down his throat." Jared admitted. "Look, if we don't get moving soon, he'll wake up, and I don't think it'll do us much good if we're around. I just don't see the point in killing him."

They all nodded, but Shana looked at him, before Jared called out. She hurried up a bit, before the snake woke up and stopped her in her tracks. Dart noticed, as did Jared.

They were about to intervene, but then Jared felt a power spike from a tag he placed. _Shana's tag._

He then grabbed Dart and stopped him from proceeding. "What are you..."

"Shut up and watch!" he hissed.

Shana then glowed and a large barrier made of light causing Urobolus to shatter into shards of light. Shana just stood there as the glow died. She was honestly confused. "What... what was..."

"That..." this earned everyone's attention. "Shana, that is _exactly_ what they want. That kind of power, for that is the power of a Moon Child." Everyone had a shocked look staring at Jared.

"You... you knew..." Dart started.

"Of course I did." Jared retorted. "Who else had the knowledge of what the Black Monster wanted out of the way, and could come up with a plan to protect them?"

"Why?" She started. "Why me?"

"It was when you were born. This information _alone_ would have people go after you. Not counting your mother, who has enemies that would _love_ to get back at her through you. We're lucky that no one else is around at the moment. Word won't get out. _This time_. We can't risk the Black Monster finding out. It's obvious whoever's controlling the other guys, manipulating Doel, possibly King Zior in Tiberoa too, knows who you are."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Dart. If I knew, I'd be after them, and separate their soul from their body, thus killing them." Jared replied. "And it wouldn't be the first time I did that either."

"I... I'm dangerous." Shana was about to run, but Jared got right in front of her in an instant. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere, Shana. I won't let them take you. You can bet on that."

"But... I could _kill_ Dart!"

"You won't."

"And how do you know this?" Shana was on the verge of tears.

"Be careful of your fears. That's what triggered it this time. When your life is in danger like that, and you know it, it seems to trigger a response." Jared said, before his voice went soft. "As long as you don't fear Dart, you won't kill him with it. And with how you feel about him, you never will fear him. Remember that. You care for him. You won't hurt him with it."

She looked at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Understand?"

She nodded, tears still there. He then nodded. "Remember this, Shana. True Strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. As long as you want to protect, you will be able to. You don't want Dart hurt. Make that your motivation. Use your power to protect. As long as you will it, you can do it. Okay?"

She nodded a small smile on her face. "Now, shall we go?" he asked, earning another nod. Dart and Lavitz watched as he comforted her with ease. They both walked up to the others. "Shall we?"

They all nodded, and walked down the path. Dart was next to Jared, with Lavitz and Shana in front.

"How did you do that?" Dart asked.

"Calm her down?" Jared asked earning a nod. "I knew what was bothering her. I knew what she didn't want. I told her what I would tell myself whenever I get that same feeling she did: The feeling of being a danger to everyone around you."

"How could you tell that's what it was?"

"Helps when I've been there. Not a pleasant feeling, and I can say that firsthand." Jared admitted. "I've got powers and abilities that could level a city in one go. She doesn't want to destroy anything or kill anyone. She would avoid it if at all possible. As soon as we get some down time, I'll be teaching her a way to control it. She used it too soon."

"Wait, too soon?"

"Yeah... it's gonna be much harder to learn to control right now." Jared admitted. "She doesn't have the mental fortitude to do so. That's first on the list."

"I... I don't know how to fix this."

"Dart, there's nothing _to_ be fixed." Jared told him. "This was meant to happen, but not so soon. I was hoping to _not_ reveal that little tidbit until she could handle it mentally, but she used it before that point. I knew what it was, and she knew that I knew about it. After that, I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret. Luckily, there's no one that would make me have to reveal her mother sooner than it should happen. I _really_ don't want her in even _more_ danger."

"How can I help?"

"For now, just keep your mouth shut about Shana's connection to the Moon Child. If nothing else, that'll help."

They reached the end of the cave pretty quickly, and Jared was slightly more relaxed. For this reason, he had pulled out his Ocarina, and played a few notes before starting a tune that caught their ears. It was a slightly jovial tune. He had learned to play it through a game and with the sound. As he played, the others were starting to feel like they were at a party, and dancing. This brought a smile to all of them, even Lavitz. Some of the forest critters in the area just followed, simply to listen. (The tune is called Saria's Song, from LoZ: OoT. I don't own!)

He had played it nearly nonstop until they reached Bale, in which he finished it, and put away the Ocarina.

"Where did you learn that tune?" Shana asked, curious.

"A place I can no longer return to." Jared admitted. "But I don't miss it in the slightest. Why?"

"Think you can teach me?" she asked.

"Maybe later. You'll need to know how to play the instrument first." Jared had a small smile, and Shana pouted.

Dart just chuckled at that. "Yeah, it was a good one. Lifted my spirits up. Did quite a bit for Lavitz and Shana too."

"You all needed it. Besides, it kept the wildlife from attacking." he shrugged. "I find it soothes forest creatures, and kinder souls." He looked at the castle. "Either way, it'll be a good thing to see King Albert again. Been at least a year."

"You've met him?" Lavitz asked.

"Yeah. I was delivering a message from Queen Theresa at the time. I was in the area, and she asked me to. Didn't have to. I just did." he shrugged as they made their way towards the castle. He then saw a letter come from the shadow of a nearby light pole come speeding towards him. He didn't even look and grabbed it, before looking at who it was addressed to. "Huh. Didn't expect this."

"What?"

"It's another message from Queen Theresa. Also for King Albert. Convenient." he then looked to the north. _'A little too convenient... What are you up to Theresa?'_

They walked in, and made their way to the Main Chambers, and finally the Throne Room. Lavitz led the way being a Knight. "Your majesty Albert." They all bowed.

"Lavitz. I'm glad to see you've returned." King Albert replied with a smile, before he noticed Jared. "Another message from Millie Seseau?"

"That wasn't the original intention, but yes, I do have another one. Doesn't say how urgent it is, though. I just got it outside through my personal express mail service." Jared admitted.

Albert nodded, and walked down to take the letter, and read it in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "You are Jared Shadowwind right?"

"That's me." he replied.

"Well... take a look." He handed the open letter to Jared, his eyes widened when he did.

Albert,

I had heard about what happened to you're first division. As such, I've sent two knights to Serdio. Along with this, as I'm sure you can see him, Jared Shadowwind is also to help. He used to be one of my knights after all. One of the best I've ever had. He's familiar with both of them.

They'll be heading to the Fortress of Hoax. They're also bringing someone along he'll want to meet. Make sure he's there to greet them, please.

Theresa

P.S. Did he tell you he's a father?

Jared simply sighed. "Figures. If I go, Lavitz will have to be stationed there too. Lavitz goes, Dart goes. Dart goes, Shana goes. Dart and Shana go if I do. All four of us go, or none of us do."

"I'll have to get his report first." Albert admitted. "After that, I'll let you know." Jared nodded. "You can take Shana to the Balcony, if you wish."

Jared looked at Shana, and motioned her to come with. "Dart, you're welcome to come with. But if I were you, I'd ask Minister Noish what he knows of your target."

Dart contemplated it, before shaking his head, and walking behind them.

Shana saw the view and was extremely impressed. "Wow..."

"Breathtaking, I know." Jared said, leaning on the balcony. "It's a great view. Much better than anything where I was born."

"Where were you born?" Dart asked, causing Jared and Shana to look at him.

"Hey Dart. And here I thought you'd ask Noish."

"I think you and Rose know far more than I do."

"I have no information as to where, just motive, and my own plan to get rid of the reason he's still around."

"If you hurt her..."

"I'm not going to hurt Shana, Dart. She's under my protection for a reason." Jared said. "The power of the Moon child is what I plan to take out, not the Moon Child itself."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"The Moon That Never Sets." Jared said. "There's something in the core. That something is currently locked away. It's one half of the puzzle, lost to time. It's return is something the Black Monster has been preventing, since all it has is the body. Not the soul. I saw it firsthand. It showed me Shana when I tried to look into it. The body was nothing like Shana looked like at the time, but it also showed me what Shana was doing. The Moon Child has the soul, while the body is in the Moon."

"You intend to take out the body, but not the soul." Shana said, her eyes wide.

Jared nodded. "That's the plan. To do this, though, the others will have to bring down the Moon That Never Sets by getting rid of the barrier surrounding it. I know how that is done, and I know where the pieces are. Then, someone will have to take Shana there, and she'll have to open up the core, allowing someone to launch a powerful enough blast to vaporize an Elder Dragon. The Divine Dragon, Feyrbrand, and the like. At the moment, even I don't have that much power."

"Then how do you plan to do that?"

"That's a part I'm not entirely sure of. If simply vaporizing the body is not an option... I don't know what will happen, but I can guarantee you, it isn't good. If my plan fails, and they release _that thing_, then that's why I wish to bring the Dragoons of old together. It's Plan B, in case I can't get something that powerful. Besides... even if 7 Dragoons aren't enough, I'm pretty sure _nine_ will."

"Did you just say _nine_ Dragoons?" Dart questioned, surprised. "But... there's only 7!"

"The original group only had 7. Zieg was a part of those 7, being petrified in the final battle. He had a fiance then. Her name is Rose. She is also a Dragoon. There are 2 other Dragoons out there, but their wielders prefer to keep them Secret... well, one does. The other, last I saw, was hesitant to use hers. Been a few years since I've seen her, and they're both semi-aware of my plans, and what I knew of their plans."

"How does your plan work out?" Shana asked.

"You mean how it would progress, right?" She nodded. "Well, the first part is to _let_ them bring down the Moon That Never Sets, while minimizing the death count. Make it seem like we're only reacting to what they let us know. When the Moon finally falls, The Nine Dragoons, not 7, but all 9 that I know of, are going to head there, and get _you_ out of there, while destroying the body entirely. It's why, for the most part, it's best to play dumb about the True Moon Child."

"You plan to use her as _bait_?" Dart questioned, barely reigning in his temper.

"Dart, wait. Let him explain."

"The Politically correct term is, in fact, bait, but do _not_ think for a _second_ that I plan to make it easy for them. No, I plan to resist them as much as I need to until they gather the pieces needed to bring down the moon. If she _is_ taken after the other points are gathered, and I fail to stop them then, we'll follow them. Or rather, the Dragoons will follow. I'll be heading to Mayfil, the Death Capital. It's where one of the Signet Spheres that holds the Moon up is. Sooner or later, they'll head there. When they do, I'll be waiting, and you'll probably hear fighting once we start. Either way, if I fail to stop him, the Moon falls."

"But, if you want the moon to fall, how will stopping him do that?"

"Because... I won't be using everything I have. Only things I gained in _this_ world. If they find out I'm not from this world, which is strictly forbidden by the rules of Millie Seseau, then they'll _know_ that something is wrong. The 2 Dragoons that _aren't_ bearers of the Original 7, are not from this world, either. One is from my world, the other, I don't know where she's from. Out of respect, I am not going to divulge their names until they are needed, and I have to call them in to help. Until then, I keep their names secret out of respect for them."

Shana nodded. "We know the Black Monster wants me dead. But..."

"If you want to know what the party backing Sandora is up to, then all I know is that they're going to try and fuse you with the God of Destruction inside of the Moon That Never Sets. That's all I know for sure, while trying to get the Three Divine Moon Objects. I don't know where one of them is, and I've been searching nearly 5 years to figure out where it is, while trying not to leave you two out of the equation. I started 2 weeks before Dart left Seles on his own quest. He was not able to be tracked easily, I'll admit, so I kept a much stronger eye on Shana, since he wasn't around. As long as you two are together, you're safer. With me in the area, you'll be set for a while. We'll need more along the way, but they will come when they do."

"What about..." Jared held up his hand to stop Dart.

"Yes, Lavitz?" He said not even looking behind him.

"How did you know it was me?"

Jared smirked as he turned around. "Your body type, weapon, armor, and the way your hair moves the wind. I've found out many things by listening to the wind, and not the sound waves. So, what's up?"

"I'm being re-stationed in Hoax. I wanted to ask if the three of you are willing to come along?" he admitted.

Dart looked at Lavitz, and nodded. "I told you. I've got your back. They're after Shana. I've got a bone to pick with them myself."

"Dart's going, so am I."

"Queen Theresa is sending 2 knights and one other with some relation to me. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the third one being there, but I'll deal with it. Besides, Dart and Shana are going. Bale is not going to be safer for her than anywhere else, _but_ with me."

"Thank you. Since I have to leave in 2 days, I guess you'll be leaving with me. Come on, you can stay at my place until then." Lavitz told them. "Besides, my mother would probably like someone that helped me get out of Hellena."

Jared, Dart, and Shana nodded. "Thank you for the offer."

They had walked back into the throne room, and Jared nodded to Albert, showing he already knew. Albert simply nodded in understanding.

They left the palace.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay the game has started, let's continue.

**Chapter 10**

After the group left Indel's Castle, Lavitz lead them to his place, where they found his mother. She greeted them and asked if Shana was his Girlfriend, causing Jared to choke on air.

"Are you kidding?" Jared questioned.

"She's not mine, mom." Lavitz said, with a blush.

"Mrs. Slambert, can I talk to you? In private?" Jared asked.

"Sure. Come into the kitchen."

They both went in, but Jared stopped at the door. "Dart, I'd sorely suggest you keep your sword in its sheath. Whether it's with Lavitz, _or Shana_."

Shana blushed, getting the meaning of the second one, but... _'Does Dart play for both sides?'_

Lavitz looked at Dart, who was confused as to why Shana was involved. "Dart... what did he mean when he said that?"

"Well... I know he meant no swinging my broadsword in the house when he mentioned your name... but... I have no idea what he meant by bringing up Shana." Dart admitted.

Shana pouted slightly. _'He has no idea... Is he truly that dense?'_

Lavitz took a thoughtful pose. "The way he mentioned Shana's name..." Lavitz looked at Shana, who was still pouting, and then looked back at Dart. "Are you truly that dense?" This earned Shana's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Dart asked, confused.

Lavitz noticed Shana was slightly saddened by it. "Dart, you haven't seen me fight with a sword. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't."

"It's because I can't swing a sword for crap. Yet I have one. I can only stab and rub with mine, since it's entirely blunt. So is _yours_."

Dart looked at the broadsword, and Lavitz whispered into his ear. "Not _that_ sword."

Dart sent a confused look, before he noticed Lavitz subtly point at a certain point, and then understood. "That's my opinion at least." Lavitz shrugged.

"Why would I do that? She's a sister to me!" Dart hissed.

Again, Lavitz noticed the sadness deepened. "Dart, upstairs. Shana, could you wait until they come back out and let them know that I'm showing Dart around?" She nodded sadly.

-during all of this-

Jared and Mrs. Slambert sat down at the table. "Shana is not Lavitz's girlfriend. Shana has eyes only for Dart."

"You're a friend of theirs, aren't you?"

"I'm a friend of Dart's parents, and former subordinate of Shana's mother. I'm over 40 years old."

"But... you look so young... What's your secret?"

Jared shook his head. "Not a matter I like to get into. Besides, I have a 10 year old son, and I have yet to see him in person due to Shana's mother, and my other job."

"Why is Shana's mother in this? And who is she?"

"Shana had to be sent away at birth for her own protection. Ever since then, I've had to check in on her without being seen. Until recently, that is. She knows of my help in her life. That I've been doing all I can to help her. Her mother can't be there personally, so she asked me to. Dart's parents are also assumed dead. They both have origins from the same country, and it isn't Serdio."

"Oh my... Do they know?"

"They know Shana has roots in Millie Seseau, but I can't tell her who her mother is unless she's about to meet her anyway, or the major threats have passed and she can protect herself from her mother's enemies."

"And what of her father?"

"Never knew him." Jared admitted. 'Don't even have a name to follow up on, so I couldn't tell her about him even if I wanted to. I just know that if I were the father, then she'd be doing weird and Crazy things _before_ she was 10. Soa knows my son has."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, she was taking him to Neet while she was off duty. A monster attacked, and he simply looked at it before it vanished into thin air. I know otherwise, and he was barely 2 years old at the time."

"You mean... he took out a Monster? Just like that?"

"From what I heard, yes." Jared admitted. "Still, can't say I don't know _exactly_ what he did. I do the same from time to time when I'm simply annoyed."

"What do you do? I'm curious."

"Well... I send them into the space-time continuum, causing the target to be torn apart at the molecular level." Seeing her confused look. "I send it through a portal that will tear it into _very_ small pieces. Pieces you'll _never_ be able to see without a telescope right there, and even then you might not see them."

She was surprised. "That small?"

"Smaller, actually." Jared admitted. "That's the jist of the move he used, based on the description I was given."

"And he did that at 2?"

"That's what I was told. It's expected, since I had the ability to use it myself. I thought it would pass down, and it looks like I was right. I just fear what would happen to him if someone found out that wasn't trusted."

"I see. But if Shana likes Dart, does Dart like Shana?" Mrs. Slambert asked.

"Dart is... dense, to say the least. He sees Shana as a Sister, but she see's him as a potential lover. Has for the last 6 years. He's also far too dense to realize it... and I'm also sure he's confused as to why I mentioned his sword in regards to Shana. Lavitz would have to explain that to him, and I can just see the denial coming from Dart's face when he realizes it."

"If he sees her as a sister, then why tell him that?"

"Mainly to let Shana know that I know her feelings, and that he shouldn't let himself get carried away even if she does." Jared pointed out.

"I see. I'll have to talk with Lavitz about that. He really needs a girl in his life."

"With Dart and me around, he might not be able to find one easily. He just may find himself in a dead-end career with way out, and I'm not talking about being a knight. In fact, the only way out of _that one_ is by death, and if he gets roped into it, then he'd eventually have to leave everyone he cares for due to his own insanity, not wanting them to suffer."

"But why would he take it?"

"Because he wouldn't have a choice. The moment it's offered, he has no choice _but_ to accept it. One way in, no way out. You don't even realize you have the choice at first. I know _I_ didn't. It's why I'm telling you this now. If it happens, he has one chance to reject it. If he takes the one piece to it, he's stuck for life. If that happens, I'll have him write up a letter, and I'll send it to you. It'll appear in a shadow, as it's my personal mail service. It's how I kept in contact with my...wife, I guess is the word."

"You guess?"

"We never really got married. We were co-workers, and she my superior, being a Knight. At the end of my career as a Knight, I left 3 days later. Found out after that I had gotten her pregnant the night before I left. It's why I never met my son in person. I don't even know what to call her right now. The situation is so confusing, I just couldn't figure it out."

"It must be hard. Not seeing your own children." She admitted.

"Yeah. It is. I've seen it with Shana's mother, who didn't want to send her away, but knew she had to. I've felt it myself because of my son."

"Well, I'll make some dinner for Lavitz and the others. Do you think Shana will like to help?"

"You go let them know. I'll get it started." Jared said, walking to the stove, before taking things out of his own shadow. "I don't just know how to cook. I can cook for royalty if I have to. Besides, it's been a while since I used an actual stove cook. 3 years to be exact. I just hope my skills haven't dulled with stove."

"I'll let them know, but I hope it tastes good."

"Trust me. It will be." Jared smiled a bit, before lighting the stove, and starting to make what he needed. He also took the ingredients he _didn't_ have from random Grocery stores.

Shana and Mrs. Slambert came back in to find Jared expertly handling the stove. They looked at each other and then back at him before coming up behind him, seeing what he was making.

"It's not ready yet. Shana, if you must know, I _know_. It's why I said it. He needs to find out himself before you can go after him. He'll also have to drop his revenge mission."

"You know where it is, don't you?"

"Yes. Even where she's waiting for us."

"She?"

"Yes, she. You also know _why_ I think vengeance won't do him any good." She nodded.

"It's hard not to tell him. You know how much I like him."

"I know, but you'll have to bear with it. I still don't know where his father is, and no one else does either." Jared replied.

"You mean, Dart's Parents are alive?" Mrs. Slambert asked.

"He's not supposed to know yet." they didn't realize Dart had just walked up to the door. "His mother hasn't woken up yet. I've made sure she won't contract Entropy, but I don't know how it'll take for her to wake up. Until she wakes up, and I'll know when she does, then he _can't_ know. The official story is: She's assumed dead due to no trace of her being found. Only 4 people alive know where her body is held at the moment. 2 regularly check up on her, and then there's me. The fourth was never supposed to know. I know, because I got her out of there. It was assumed that she was killed by the Black Monster. If she did die, it wouldn't have been from the Black Monster. It would've been from the fire in the city. Her injuries were severe, and without proper treatment, she would've died 3 days later. The fires would've incinerated her body before that. It's why I got her out of there, regardless of being friends with his father, who had _fled_ beforehand."

"His father fled from his town as it was destroyed?"

"It's not in Zieg's character to leave a precious person in danger. He can't stand the _thought_ of doing so. My only guess is, something happened, he was possessed, and he fled. I haven't seen him since then. My focus was on his mother at the time. Theories come in hindsight as to why, but until I know for sure, I can't say anything. It's better if he doesn't know, that way I don't get his hopes up. It would crush him if he found his mother was alive, but might die before she wakes up. It's the only reason I feel it's better that he doesn't know."

"But if she's in top condition, shouldn't she wake up?"

"I don't think the problem is a physical injury. She was completely healed 5 years after the attack. She just hasn't woken up. That's why I think the problem is mental, or even emotional. What's more is, her mind had subconsciously blocked my attempts to find out. I can only draw theories as to why, but none of them would make sense."

"You don't want him to worry about it?"

"No, I don't. I don't want him to get his hopes up only for his mother to die before he gets there. Right now, it can go either way. I have a lot of knowledge on the human psyche, but without knowing the cause, I won't be able to figure out _why_ she won't wake up. Could be Dart, could be Zieg. I don't know which. For all I know, it could be someone else, like her father. Honestly, I have no idea what's fact or crap, and until I know what's causing her to stay in her coma, I can't know for sure how to fix it, and get her to wake up."

"he should know." Mrs. Slambert pointed out. "You do realize that any possibility is better than none."

"I know that. It's why I told Zieg about the possibility of an old friend of his surviving. I knew Zieg could handle the information. Dart, on the other hand, cannot. I told Shana, because... well, I thought she could help get him away from a pointless revenge, on a person that I intend on taking away their reason to exist."

Dart just walked away from the door, shocked at the information. _'He knew... He knows. My mother... he thinks I'm not ready to know it, and he doesn't want to get my hopes up?'_ Dart's thoughts went a mile a minute. _'But why if he knows that a possibility is better than none? He's not sure, but why is that stopping him?'_ Then another thought crossed his mind. _'Could it be... he doesn't want me to think he's a liar? He wasn't order to watch over me, but rather Shana. He just watched me out of duty... or was it because my mother _couldn't_?'_

"Dart?" Lavitz broke his thought process. "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking." Dart replied. "My head was spinning about Jared's Plan for the Black Monster. The implications are just... well, they just hit me like a kick to my crotch."

"That bad?"

"Probably worse." Dart admitted.

Shana came out, and let them know that dinner was ready. They did, but Dart was quiet. Jared had read his mind, but didn't take anything. He just read it. When he was done he sighed. _'Figures... I _knew_ I should've checked for his location!'_ "Something wrong?" Shana asked.

"Just realized I missed something earlier." Jared admitted. "No lives involved, though. Don't worry."

Dart knew that wasn't the case, but he kept silent.

-that night-

Jared was came out to the roof to find Dart there. "So you know." It wasn't a question.

"Why?" was Dart's response. "Why didn't you say anything? I wouldn't worry."

"You take too much after your father. I've seen it myself. You'd drop what you were doing, and go there to try and get her to wake up. We don't know how. I don't know what led to her coma, aside from putting her where she is, but whatever it is, it's keeping her out of it. I've tried all I could to find out what it was. There's nothing that I can find. I can't see a sealed memory. Never could, and I still can't. It's one of the reasons I knew you were alive. Something that no one else knew. Part of that night after she went back to the village... I can't find it. Before the blank, Zieg was there. After the blank, he wasn't, and then I got to her. Whatever is in that blank is preventing her from waking up. That's all I can think, because I saw that she left you at that cave in _her_ mind."

"So... you were worried about me doing this?"

"Right now, as much as I hate to admit it, Shana's safety is my primary concern. Your mother is fine at the moment, just unconscious. No one is supposed to know but those involved in the event that day. That number doesn't include you. Until she actually wakes up, she cannot be talked about at all."

Dart looked down. "I know you don't like it Dart. Believe me, I don't either. But you weren't ready to know, and while you were getting close... I wasn't willing to tell unless she had woken up. I didn't want you pissed for no reason. Her condition, at this moment, is in her own hands. She has to pull through on her own. I just don't know how long she can hold on, or if she's waiting for something. Or someone. But... I know who her father is, and though I'm not sure if he's alive, I do know his name and possible temperament. He may not go looking for her, because to her, he was a bastard. I asked in case he actually did go looking for her."

"Do you know where to look?"

"A small village to the west. Smaller than Seles, actually." Jared admitted. "His name is Haschel. She just calls him a bastard. But... she told me that if I ever saw him, and he was looking for her, to lead him on a wild goose chase. She did before she met your father. 72 dead end leads were left behind with no true lead."

"Then if we see him, we shouldn't tell him we know?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's going to be tough. I saw him 2 years ago. He was searching for 18 years and had found _no_ leads, much less Dead end leads."

"Since she was claimed dead 18 years ago, I can probably lead him to a few of the dead end leads, if he joins up with us he may be able to see her unconscious body. You just have to find out the name of his daughter. If it's Claire La'Rue, then you found your grandfather on your mother's side."

"Isn't she a Feld?"

"La'Rue is her maiden name. She married Zieg, and took his name. It was better for her that way. Her father never found her before her supposed death. I know that she wants to keep it that way."

"If we show him proof she is dead... he'd give up on his search for finding her, and start looking for her grave." Dart pointed out.

"There's a monument with her name on it. It has her married name, but not her maiden name, but I know it's her. She ran away and has had no intentions of ever going back. She found herself better off away from her father. He won't find any trace of her anymore." A letter appeared nearby, and Jared saw it.

He saw it was written in Indonesian. _'Nizam. Top Secret.'_

Jared,

I've got good news and bad news.

Good news is, Lightning Child's condition has finally improved.

Jared's eyes widened at that.

She's still not awake yet, but it's progress. It's the first sign, and I had just gotten word was General Barona.

Bad news: Mark is heading into Serdio.

Jared's hand clenched slightly. _'He better not have allowed this.'_ Dart heard the growl.

He's going alongside me and Phoebe. We're heading to a town known as Hoax, but I was never informed as to why. I just know that me and Phoebe are going alongside mark to Hoax, not why, or even why Mark is coming along.

Now, before you get pissed, I have full cooperation with Sammy on this matter. Strange, considering what must be happening there.

I have a problem with it too, so don't say anything about it being my fault. I may not know why Mark is involved, but I do know that he is with both me and Phoebe, and both of _us_ are armed to the teeth with weapons and explosives. I've got 30 shells for the Mini-howie. All of them of High yield capacity.

I will NOT allow your son to die. Not on my watch. We're currently in Fletz, and should reach Hoax tomorrow.

For the record, your son is faster than YOU were before you left. That's saying something considering his age.

Jared sighed, as the letter ended, before he took a notepad and a BIC ballpoint pen, and writing up a note.

It was short and simple.

If I find out that he is harmed in any way shape or form, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

He didn't bother putting his name, before he threw it into the shadows.

"What was that?"

"Found out who was coming, and now, I'm pissed." Jared replied. "If I'm not back by morning, I'm outside the city limits, sparring with a friend of mine. His name is Paku... and if you hear explosions, it's probably me." He got up, and jumped into the night.

Needless to say he never came back that night.

-2 days later-

Dart, Lavitz, Shana, and Jared were at the front entrance. They hadn't seen hide nor tail of Jared since he left with Dart saying he was pissed. They left it at that.

They left when Jared said he had already gotten travel supplies before getting back to them. They accepted it, and Dart was a lot more trusting of Jared since that night.

It had taken them 5 hours to get there, oddly enough. Lavitz was confused at the timing, wondering how they got there so quickly.

"It's because I used a spell not known around here. Quite literally, we were moving at 3 times the speed we usually do. Our minds processed it as if we had moved at the usual rate. It's called haste. Doubles speed usually, but since I used a different way to apply it, it actually tripled our speed." Jared explained.

"Seriously? Why didn't we do that to get away from Hellena?" Dart questioned.

"Because they might have seen it, and I have a feeling we won't be done with Fruegel after a while." Jared replied. "This time... it's my son."

They had gotten to the south gates, and were let in when they saw Lavitz. The four went in, and he saw Phoebe decked out in her Knight armor. He walked up to her. "Where is he?" he questioned.

"Jared, it's been a while."

"I know, but I asked a question."

"If you're talking about Mark, he's up there, meditating." Phoebe pointed at the lookout tower on the north wall. "As for Nizam, he's talking to the commander in chief here. His name is Kaiser."

Jared nodded before jumping up to see his son. "Mark?" He asked, tentatively.

He opened his eyes, to reveal the light blue eyes. They had a slight glow to them. His hair was black, and cut short. He was a good 4' 11" tall when standing up, his skin seemingly tanned. His face had no baby fat. His clothing was a customized Brigandine, Low-class middle-weight armor, but he could tell that something was off. He just _knew_ it was lighter than it should be, and could protect him from even the highest level offensive spells. He wore Desert Style Combat Boots, and his armor was a Dark Green.

"Dad..." Marks voice was soft. "It really is you... right?"

"Yes... yes I am." Jared was borderline crying. Mark just embraced Jared. Mark kept sobbing.

The incoherent stuttering was understood entirely by Jared. "I know... I'm sorry, but I couldn't stick around. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. I still can't. Not yet. I'm needed. If I don't, both you and your mother could die. I'm not willing to risk that."

Mark hiccuped. "Dad... I know. I've always known."

They pulled apart, and Jared wiped the tears from Mark's face. "Your mother?"

He shook his head. "My dreams. I saw this place. Heard its name. It's why I'm here."

"Mark. You shouldn't have come here. It's going to get dangerous, real quick. I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't keep you safe. I know that if I didn't kill myself for that, your mother would."

"I know... And I know I can help."

"Mark. I want you to be safe. I don't want you fighting here."

"Even if I'm the only one that knows Paku stays at the Mountain of Mortal Dragon these days? The squad doesn't know but I do. He's how I know I can handle myself."

"You trained with Paku?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Yeah! He also trained Agrias with me." Mark nodded. "Agrias is my vassal. Mom has one too. He's a Light and Dark element."

"Opposing elements?" Jared asked, earning a nod. "Boy, you _are_ going to cause a _lot_ of chaos."

"It's what I do best. And thanks to both Paku and Agrias, I'm too fast to be caught by anyone but mom and Nizam. I outrun the other knights with ease. Mom's Squad is the only one that's a challenge."

"How do you cause Chaos?"

"Uncle Nizam taught me." Mark replied.

Jared blinked a few times. "He taught you how to prank others, didn't he?" At the nod, he sighed, before a smirk appeared. "Got any good ones?"

They continued to talk for some time. Jared listened intently, giving some advice from time to time, and even chuckling when he had hit a hot-spring with dye. Wink and Miranda were in there and they chased him clad only in towels, which mysteriously disappeared in the middle of town square. "Miss Miranda is too uptight. She needed that."

"I can only imagine." Jared replied, still chuckling. "You're just a big ball of a chaos, aren't you?"

"That's what mom says." Mark admitted.

"Come on. We should get down from here. I'll need to talk to Kaiser." Jared said, getting up. "I'm really glad I got to see you, Mark, but if you're going to do anything, I want you to make sure you're not seen."

"I can do that, easily." Mark had a smirk on his face. "After all, I _am_ the son of the White Shadow. Uncle Nizam and Mom call me the Chaotic Shadow."

"It's probably well earned." Jared admitted, as they both jumped down, Jared first. Jared landed at the bottom, but noticed that Mark was right in front of Phoebe. Jared blinked. _'And here I thought it would've hurt. Paku and I will have to talk soon.'_

Jared walked into the bar, where Lavitz, Dart and Shana were talking with Kaiser, and then he spotted Nizam. "Nizam..."

"I told you in the letter not to get angry at me. I _still_ don't know who called for it. I was never told, and neither was Phoebe. I was almost sure that you were the one that called for it, but when Mark was mentioned that idea went out the window _real_ quick."

Dart looked at Nizam, and then at Jared. "Friend of yours?"

"I told you about him, Dart. Shana too. He's one of the 3." Jared replied.

Dart and Shana nodded, and dropped the subject. "Alright, Nizam, how many munitions do you have?"

"I've got 30 shells for the Mini-howie, 7,200 rounds for the triple Gatling, full power for the Plasma Blades, 10 EX-wives, and at _least_ 100,000 more rounds in storage, along with 20 Galager shots. The pulse vulcans are at full capacity, which is actually 92% higher than it was when you left."

Jared's eyes widened at how much firepower Nizam had on him. Dart, Shana, and Lavitz were confused at the terminology. "Is that good for us?" Lavitz asked.

"Nizam... if my son were _not_ involved at the moment, I'd ask if that was _overkill_."

"To be honest, I wanted to carry _more_." Nizam admitted. "It _is_ your son, after all."

"Nice to see you weren't kidding. Now, what's this about my son," he glanced at Mark. "Being named the Chaotic Shadow?"

"He's better than I am when it comes to pranks. He's faster than you were when you had to go, and he's even _more_ elusive than _you_ are. Not to mention he can cause chaos with a snap of his fingers." Nizam pointed out. "If nothing else, he's earned it. He's even knocked out half the squad once. Barona and I are the only ones that can ever truly catch him. Me, because I know the Chaotic thoughts of a prankster. Barona... well, she's his mother, and she's just as fast as him. He's even helped train the new Knight Recruits recently. He keeps them on their toes, and they have to catch him. It's increased the speed of the new recruits."

"If they hurt him..."

"How can they hurt him when they can't even _find_ him?" Nizam questioned. "Like I said, only me and Barona can ever truly catch him. He's _that_ good."

"Besides, dad. It was _my_ idea to get those two down here. You'll need the help."

"Wait, it was _you_ that requested this?" Nizam questioned, surprised.

"Of course! Who else would know my father was going to be here, and when, before even _he_ knew? I know mom didn't." Mark told him.

"Mark... You're crazy." Nizam commented. "You're just like BOTH of your parents."

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Jared countered. "I'm insane, there's a difference."

"Not much better, dude." Nizam commented. "Besides, General Barona was thinking about asking to let the Squad off for a while. Not sure if she asked. Phoebe and I are supposed to help out Lavitz here and until the war is over. Something happens to him, we find you and stick with you until the war is over. We had to leave before the question was asked and the decision made. While I don't like the fact that Mark is here, I can't argue. Queens Orders... along with the General saying that she'd castrate me if I didn't."

Jared sighed. "Please tell me he at _least_ knows how to defend himself."

"In a forest at night? I'd be more worried about those trying to find him." Nizam admitted. "That's his best field. We're surrounded by a forest, and they don't seem to like attacking during the day."

"Weapon?" Jared asked, before Mark showed off a pair of bracers.

"Dad, Uncle Nizam made these for me. They're more powerful versions of his Plasma Blades, or so he says. Denser, more concentrated, and a _lot_ sharper." This earned everyone's attention. "Mom knows, and said I shouldn't use them much."

"Even if I have the heavy duty long range firepower, someone needs to be able to get them while I wreak major havoc from a distance. He can accurately predict any attack, even an ally's, and can act accordingly. He knows where my shots will land, and their effects, _before_ I launch them. I've earned the Moniker Major Havoc. He's the Chaotic Shadow. The two of us _alone_ are enough to take out 30 young dragons. With Phoebe that number jumps to 48."

"And with me?"

"When you left you could handle 72 young dragons on your own, or 2 Adult dragons singlehandedly."

"Perhaps you should go and take care of the Dragon in Sandora's hands after this." Kaiser commented.

"Won't be that easy, Kaiser." Jared pointed out. "Feyrbrand isn't just any dragon. He's an Elder Dragon. More specifically, a Vassal." This widened Nizam's eyes.

"That Dragon is a freaking _Vassal_?!" Nizam's surprise was evident. Phoebe ran in. "What's wrong?"

"Jared's saying the dragon in Sandora is a _freaking Vassal!_ What do you think?!" he snapped at her.

Phoebe's eyes widened, before looking at Jared, who nodded. "Who?"

"His name was Syuveil. Old friend of Zieg's."

"_That_ _old_?" She commented.

"Yes. He's that old. Heard it from Rose herself." Jared admitted. "Funny thing about that, though. Feyrbrand is actually the _weakest_ of that particular set. Damia held Water. Her Vassal is currently terrorizing the Illisia Bay. I know this thanks to Paku."

"Come to think of it, who's Paku?" Dart questioned.

"He's not in the area, as far as I know. He left before we did." Jared admitted.

"Oh, he's in the area. So, are Karis, Agrias, and Kimahri." Phoebe pointed out.

"You've got a Ronso, here?"

"No Ronso, and I know why you thought that." Nizam pointed out. "He's _my_ vassal. The two are too much alike. Quiet, few words, but he's a Colorless Dragon. No element."

"How did you luck out so much?" Jared questioned.

"Beats the heck out of me." Nizam admitted. "I'd blame my mother, but I don't know for sure."

"how many people know?"

"First time I talked about it with someone not from our squad present is right now." Nizam admitted. "The other squads don't know. We have our Vassals help train us once a year. Mark goes missing every now and then, and most of the squad goes looking for him especially if they are off duty. I don't, knowing where he is. He trains with Cordala, Agrias, and Paku."

Mark's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Course I knew. Like I said, I understand your mind. It's why I always catch you. Why do you think I gave you those?" Nizam pointed out. "It's thanks to them that I know that you can handle them with ease."

Mark was surprised, but nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll go for the Sonic Sneak."

"You can do the Sonic Sneak?"

"Actually, it's more of a Shadow Sneak, but it works." Nizam pointed out.

Jared was hesitant but nodded. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine. I know _he_ will show, and I won't go after him."

Jared stiffened and grabbed marks shoulder before they both vanished.

Nizam and Phoebe blinked. "Did they just..." He started.

"Yes... they did."

"Could somebody explain what's going on?" Kaiser questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"In a nutshell, you've got Major Havoc, Star Sniper, White Shadow and the son of the White Shadow on the base." Nizam explained.

"The White Shadow?" Lavitz asked, surprised.

"He's here?"

"He just left with his son." Nizam pointed out.

Everyone who heard that were surprised. A flickering image of Jared showed up. "Oh yeah. Nizam? Lightning Child has been exposed to Fire Kid. In short, I was being an idiot. It's the only reason I didn't tear into your ass the moment I saw you."

"Thank god for small miracles." Nizam muttered.

The form shimmered away.

Kaiser just sighed. "Dart, you and Lavitz should familiarize yourself with the grounds. You've got the second shift tonight."

Dart and Lavitz nodded, and Kaiser looked at where Nizam was. Keyword: was. He was no longer there, and Phoebe was gone as well. "I don't like the fact that woman is here. It could get dangerous."

"What's wrong with a woman fighting?"

"This is war, and I doubt she would be able to handle it that much. It has nothing to do with her being female. More like I can see that she hasn't tasted war. And that's why I didn't want you out there either. You're too gentle in nature. You're not suited for war, but you can hold your own if needed. I have nothing against women. I'm just not comfortable sending someone that has no actual war experience."

"Then what about Mark? He obviously hasn't seen war." Shana pointed.

"You try saying no to him after he literally embarrasses half of your unit without once getting hit. That happened when he arrived yesterday, and pissed off one of them. He just knocked the guy out in one hit. 30 more down in 10 minutes. That was before I could step in. he proved himself before I could even stop him. I'm comfortable with it, but at the very least I see he can do more harm than good. It's probably for the best that you stay out of harms way. I'm sure that the White Shadow and Dart would kill me if something happened to you."

Shana pouted a bit, before an idea hit her. "There's a way upstairs, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see why..." She pulled out a bow. "You plan to take them out from a building?"

"Have to help out somehow, right?" She asked with a small smile.

-that night-

Jared and Mark were sitting on the north watchtower, just watching the forests. Dart and Lavitz were on the south wall. Jared noticed that Dart left his post, probably for something to eat. Then his eyes narrowed. "Mark?"

"I know." He got up, jumped off and vanished. Jared then appeared near the signal bell, which he then rung. The Knights then flooded out, as a giant hole was made. It wasn't long before a whistle was heard, and then four simultaneous blasts hit outside the fort.

Jared then landed inside the fort on the lowest level. He unsheathed reaper, and took out several quickly.

Jared then called out. "Dart! North wall!"

"On it!" Dart took out another soldier, before heading up and confronting the man that just got up there.

"Well, someone is here to greet me. Let's see how you do!" It took Dart 3 minutes, before he managed to beat the intruder, and then go back to taking out the other soldiers.

"Ah! Giganto!" One of the soldiers soldiers shouted. Jared cursed himself for being so busy. Then an arrow came out of nowhere, and landed in a soldier he was about to strike, causing him to strike the next one.

He saw the Giant man approach Dart and Lavitz. _'That's Kongol.'_

"**I want him."** Jared heard the Golden Dragoon Spirit speak.

_'Not yet. He works under the enemy right now. When he's neutral, or on our side, then I'll see.'_ Jared replied, before reaper cried out. "Mortal Danger!" he cut through 14 soldiers, all of which had their spirit drained. He was too focused, and then there were a lt more explosions on the outside. This time, no whistle.

Meanwhile, Dart was getting his butt handed to him, and Jared was too busy. _'Mark. Rose. Someone?'_

Just then, he felt it. _'Looks like it's Rose.'_

A flying dark blur came down and knocked Kongol back, showing it was a female. _A Dragoon_. "Wake up!" She pointed her rapier at him. "Spirit of the Red Eye Dragoon!"

Dart, who didn't have his sword, was somewhat surprised at the glowing orange light from his chest. Then he realized it. _'Father...'_ he thought. He let the power take him, and a roar of flames charged and knocked Kongol further back, and then sent him flying.

It didn't take long for another glow to appear and Jared came out in his Dragoon form, and kicked Kongol way far South. "About time!" He shouted as Rose landed. He then landed next to her as the invaders decided to retreat, and Mark appeared.

Warmachine floated down, and Phoebe just jumped down from a roof. Shana waved from a window, but glared somewhat at Rose.

Jared simply looked at her. "You do realize you were cutting it close."

"It was either that or use Demon's Gate, and I don't think you want to see _that_." Rose retorted.

"True as that is, you didn't have to wait so long."

"Look, you were busy, and you place your own restrictions. Thanks to that, you wouldn't have gotten there on time, and I couldn't do nothing." Rose explained. "You _know_ you could've handled them all on your own."

"Yeah. If I wanted to level the fort and everyone in it as well!" Jared shouted at her.

"Oh just shut it!"

"Could someone _please_ tell me what's going on!" Lavitz shouted in irritation.

"Long story short, Dart's father was a Dragoon, now Dart's a Dragoon."

"Considering the fact I thought him dead years before I had first met Jared, I find the thought that Zieg had a son lightening. Ironic since I'm a Dark Element."

"Yeah. I know." Jared nodded. "Found another chosen."

"It's not a knight, that's for sure."

"He didn't get it." Jared stated.

"And why not?"

"You want another Dragoon on Sandora's Side?" Jared retorted.

Rose sighed. "Figures. The Giganto?" he simply nodded. "You should teach Dart what it means to be a Dragoon."

"No, Rose. You should teach him. He _is_ Zieg's son. Who knows? You may get nostalgia."

"I am known for many things, but nostalgia is _not_ one of them."

"I know." Jared smirked, before vanishing. Mark quickly followed suit.

-Base of Volcano Villude-

Jared and mark appeared near the body of Kongol. He woke up and saw them both, ready to attack, before he found that his axe was in their hands, and Jared was simply staring at him, not attacking. "I have questions only you can answer. I ask that you answer honestly."

"Kongol speak." he said.

"Why do you fight?"

"Restore Kongol race."

"Are you willing to destroy the world to do so?"

"No. Kongol needs world safe for race to survive."

"Doel is currently following someone else's orders. That person wants the destruction of everything. I need to find people that can stop him. You have the potential. If you want it, you will have to either leave Doel, kill him, or get him to stop following whoever is ordering him around. The last option isn't much of an option. He won't listen to his subordinates like this. I don't imagine you want to kill him either, so that may not be an option, either. If you want your race to be remembered, leave Doel. Tell him he is being used. If he doesn't listen, then resign. Only if you leave the ones forcing Doel at the moment, will you know what you are missing. I am against the ones ordering Doel, not Doel himself. If Doel leaves them, I will leave him alone. I can say nothing for my allies, however." Jared explained.

Kongol was silent for a moment. "What do human want from Kongol?"

"You were already chosen. Now, you have to make a choice. Leave the ones ordering Doel, and take the path to your full potential, or stay with them, and never achieve your own goals. It's your choice. It's your decision. Doel is nothing more than a pawn to them. You don't have to make your choice now. Think on it. We will meet again. I can guarantee you that." he looked at mark, who nodded, and he vanished. "Farewell, Kongol. I hope you make the right choice." Jared vanished.

Kongol looked around, and saw his axe still there. He got up and took the axe, and then walked out of the area.

"Kongol confused. Kongol see choice. Kongol not sure what right choice is. Kongol must think." He muttered.

-The next day-

Everyone was in the room in which Dart was unconscious. Rose didn't speak. She simply leaned on the wall, staring at Dart. It was not a loving gaze, but one one sadness.

Lavitz noted this. "Why are you sad for him?"

"Because of his fate." She replied. "The fate of a Dragoon is... insane, to put it lightly. His strength of will must be high if he is to retain himself."

"What will he have to go through?" Shana asked, suddenly concerned.

"For a while, he may go through random outbursts." Nizam pointed out, leaning on a different wall, Phoebe right next to him. "Sure as hell know Jared did." she added.

"I wasn't in the area for that." Rose admitted.

"Of course. You were trying to leave the country at the time." Nizam pointed out.

"Bad memories."

"Your point?" Nizam countered.

"Some can't handle the memories. Besides... I had just found out that my fiance, who I had already thought dead, had died 4 months beforehand., when I had thought he was dead for _years_ at that point."

Rose then sighed. "Are sins... ever forgiven?" She mumbled.

"Yes." Everyone turned to the door, and saw Jared next to Mark. "Sin _can_ be forgiven. You just need to know where to go and who to forgive. But the first step... That is to forgive yourself." Jared had continued.

"What if you can never forgive yourself for what you've done?" Rose countered.

"Then until you do, others will never be able to." Jared looked at the ceiling. "Like me."

"What did you do?" Lavitz asked, finally curious about something.

He looked down, and clenched his fists. "I let someone die. Someone I was close to. The only one I truly cared for... And I did nothing."

"Why haven't you told anyone this?" Nizam questioned. "Not even the Squad knew _that_."

Jared didn't even look at him. "I may have forgiven myself for Commander Qiao, but that's because I didn't know him that well. The one I'm talking about..." his left eye showed, and it had a blue F in it. "She was female version of _me_. And it was because of _me_ that she died. I had the means. I just didn't do _a thing_."

Everyone was silent. "Uh, Captain?" Both eyes showed, as Jared looked at nizam.

"What?!" he snapped.

He pulled out a mirror. "look at your left eye."

Jared did, and saw the F, before confusion set in. The F then faded. "What was that?" He asked no one.

"That's a question I think we all want answered." Phoebe pointed out.

"All but me." Everyone looked at Shana. "all I want to know is when Dart will wake up."

Jared walked up to Dart's head, and put a single finger on it. His eyes snapped open, before he shot up. "What... What happened?"

"You know, that's how you woke up after your first time, Jared." Nizam pointed out. "I remember your next sentence, too."

Dart looked at Nizam. "Is there any food?"

Nizam chuckled. "That would be it."

Jared looked at Mark, who pulled a large metal tray out of nowhere filled with breakfast foods. Dart nodded gratefully at Mark, before tearing into the food.

Everyone else watched, as he finished it. He burped when it was all gone. "Dart..." Shana groaned. "Don't you remember what I did about your manners _before_ you left?" her mouth slipped into a smile that only Dart and Jared recognized. Dart nearly paled. "Excuse me." He quickly said.

Jared simply chuckled. "not wanting to relive the _point and stick_ incident?"

It was then Dart truly paled, and then turned to Shana. "You swore you wouldn't talk about that to _anyone_!"

She immediately got defensive. "I didn't!" She looked at jared in shock. "How did you know about that?!"

"I may have only been in Serdio for 8 years at most, but I saw the whole thing. Shana, you were only 9 years old and you _seriously_ loved your bow. Besides, I can do more than send things through the shadows. I can _see through them_, too."

"You saw it happen live, didn't you?" Nizam asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jared smirked. "I was viewing from above them in the tree behind Shana and to the left. Rules said I couldn't show myself, but since they didn't even see me, and Shana was _extremely_ accurate with her bow, I had dropped off another one for her when I got to Serdio... It was right after I had left Lohan. It was a week after Phoebe left."

Shana looked down. "You... you gave me that bow?" She stammered.

"Yeah... and I saw what happened to it."

Dart looked between the two. "What happened?"

"It was after you left, Dart. The bow was completely incinerated. It's why I was out longer than Mark last night."

"What do you mean?" Lavitz questioned.

"Shana, you wish to protect Dart, right?" he asked, earning a nod. "You him to be safe, no matter what?" A nod. "Even if you lost your mind because of it?"

"If that's what it takes, he would keep it. Not me." Shana replied.

Jared then took a box out of his shadow. He handed it to her. "Open it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. It's the only one that I haven't activated." He said with a hidden smile. She carefully opened it. And she looked at it. "What is it?"

"Pull it out."

Shana did so, and Phoebe's eyes widened, as did Nizam's and Lavitz's. "Is that a..."

"Yup. It's the last one I made. But... this one is different."

"What do you mean, 'Different'?" Phoebe questioned. "You found something else?"

Jared nodded. "That's the only one of it's kind. Dragon horn, the Stardust Bow, and the others I made had a major flaw. They didn't grow with the wielder." he pointed at the golden ball in Shana's hand. "This one will. It will grow more powerful when she meets certain requirements. It has a Limiter too. It'll only be as strong as the one that wields it. It's your strength of will that fuels it. If your mind can't handle the power it wields, it'll limit itself to you. If your mind can handle more than it holds, it'll grow. It is only as strong as your will. Remember that."

She looked at it. "How do I activate it?"

"Tsuki." was all he said, before a different bow appeared. It was one that Rose recognized instantly.

"What kind of bow is this?" Shana asked, curiously.

"_I do not know, Moon Child."_ Shana started looking around in panic. _"Calm down! I'm in your hand."_ She looked at the bow. "You... you talk...?"

"_Yes, child. Is that so wrong?"_ the, decidedly female, voice replied.

Shana looked at Jared questionably. He nodded to Phoebe. "Yeah, Starlight talks to me, but only me. To everyone else, she's silent." she admitted.

"Just like Reaper, Dragon Horn, and Cerberus for me." Jared added.

Dart nodded. "Sometimes... I heard a voice myself." Everyone looked at him. "Do you think it could be my sword?"

Jared held out his hand. "Let me see." Dart handed him the sheathed sword. He pulled it out slightly and felt the blade itself, before sheathing it, and shaking his head. "It was the Dragoon Spirit your father held. Not this sword."

Dart took the Ruby Red stone and looked at it. "This little guy?"

"Girl." Rose and Jared corrected him. "The Red Eye Dragon is female. The Dragoon, rarely is." Rose continued.

"You think that's the lustful point of her choosing? I mean, she seems like she goes for the courageous, dense males with an unbreakable will."

"She always liked what she couldn't have." Rose admitted. "Considering the fact that Zieg was... he was the only one to _ever_ make me even the slightest bit flustered... until you came along. Just what is it men and their pride, anyway?"

Jared shook his head. "The only pride I have is my son. I hold no pride towards myself." He smiled at Mark. "I am already proud of what he's done. He did what no one else his age would do."

"And what would that be?" Phoebe asked.

"Take on 63 war hardened soldiers and come out of it unscathed at 10 years old. 63 one-hit kills."

"61 one hit kills." Mark corrected. "Two of them didn't die off the bat, but fell onto each others' blades. _That's_ what killed those two."

"And you didn't heave your dinner?"

"Couldn't let them hurt my father." Mark shrugged. "If I did, then that only means I wasn't as good as Paku always said. Besides, I've been around Squad 8 all my life. You pick up a few things after a while."

"Sad, but true." Nizam admitted. "He spent more time with the Squad, than others his age. I had asked him about becoming a Knight, but he refused."

"No Knighthood?" Jared asked, confused. "Why not?"

Mark Shrugged. "I see my abilities being used elsewhere. I mean, I can control the Space-time continuum to a point. My best usage is in prediction."

"Jared, do you have any idea what this means?" Rose questioned.

"That my son is a natural warrior?"

"Not what I meant."

"The bow?" rose nodded. "I have a theory. Shana might be a Dragoon."

"Considering the fact that I've seen a bow like that bow, down to the exact _detail_, is not that good of a sign." Rose continued. "Believe it or not, I don't believe this is good."

"I see a good thing in this. Shana has a special power. That bow will be able to handle _anything_ she has, and _anything_ she _gains_. As I said, if she grows, it will grow. It'll only allow her as much power as she can handle. The more of her power she can control, the more power she can use."

Shana nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"_Hey, I'm here too, you know?"_

"I know, Tsuki."

"_Tsuki?"_

"I just feel like the name would fit." Shana admitted.

"_Tsuki... I like it."_

"Great!" Shana replied with a smile.

Phoebe walked up and put a hand on Shana's shoulder. "So you know, you can communicate with her through thought alone."

Another knight ran into the room panting. "Marshlands... attack... dragon..."

This earned everyone's attention. "Anyone _not_ eat?" Jared asked.

Everyone looked determined. "If you're having second thoughts, speak up now. We're going to the fort in the Marshlands, and then the forest southwest of Villude. I believe it's high time we get rid of Feyrbrand. This has gone on too long."

They all looked at him I disbelief. He simply shrugged in response. "Just making sure. Let's head out. We're going express."

"Need I remind you we don't know the the area that well?" Phoebe questioned.

"Who said I was talking about the network?" Jared smirked, as he walked out of the room.

They all looked at each other before meeting him outside, as he looked to the sky. He saw the others. "You all in?"

"As if you could get rid of us." Phoebe replied.

Jared nodded and let out a loud whistle. Mark realized his father's plan, and whistled as well. Paku and a smaller Dark Grey Dragon of the same shape as Paku landed in the courtyard, drawing surprise from all the knights. In fact, all but Rose, Phoebe, and Nizam were in shock.

Phoebe looked at Nizam, and they both nodded, before letting out more whistles, causing Karis and what looked to be her twin, just with dark orange scales. "Orange scales?" Jared asked.

"I like Orange. Sue me." Nizam retorted, hopping on his dragon's back.

Jared shook his head, and got on Paku's neck. "Dart, get on. Rose, you too." he said.

Phoebe looked at Shana. "Shana, you're with me."

Nizam pointed at Lavitz, and then thumbed behind him. "Get on." they all looked at each other, and then got on the dragons as asked. "Let's move. I wanna get there and beat back those idiots from Sandora quickly."

Everyone nodded. "Right!" All four dragons took off and headed south east, and found the Marshlands fort before launching attacks within minutes. Paku fired his multitude of cannons, while Jared fired shots from Cerberus. Shana let loose arrows, as did Phoebe.

Mark, however, just jumped off, before vanishing completely, and _in broad daylight_. He was on the ground 4 blades of light around each hand, which were balled, before he struck a few Sandora Soldiers. He then looked up and jumped before landing on Agrias' back, nodded, before the the attacks finally took down all of the Sandora Soldiers, prompting the Knights of Basil to cheer as the four Dragons took out Sandora, and they went down low, Paku in the lead. Jared looked at the knights. "Who's in charge?"

"That would be me." A Knight replied. "Thank you for your assistance. If I may ask... are those _real_ Dragons?"

"Yes. Yes they are. Our next target is Feyrbrand himself." Jared replied.

"So, it's true? The Dragon Slayer Knights from Millie Seseau are here?"

"The Dragon Riders!" Nizam shouted.

"Shut it, Nizam!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yes ma'am." His voice was quiet.

Everyone looked at him and chuckled, even the knights. "Dude, you're whipped."

"Like you could say otherwise." Nizam pointed out. "I seem to recall you asking for _permission_ to have sex with the mother of your _son_."

"I'm a gentleman thank you very much." Jared replied.

"Really? Because I seem to recall her once saying you were a _beast_ in bed." Phoebe retorted.

"You try having photographic memory and being forced to watch Porn by my bastard of a stepfather."

"Did not need to know that." Nizam replied.

"Then don't make me bring it up again!" Jared told him. "Alright, Villude is to the South-Southwest. That's our next location. We'll be taking the land route from there."

"Yay! Lava baths!" Agrias and Mark took off.

Jared looked at Nizam. "Don't look at me. He's immune." He smiled instead. "Just like his old man." Paku took off, Dart and Rose still on.

The others took off behind them.

The Knights were either shocked, in awe, or just outright confused. Especially since they were mostly ignored.

"Does anyone else fell like they were just blown off?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with the private.

00000x00000

chapter complete!

Okay, so Jared's son is now introduced into the wetworks.

And he's _already_ OP?

Consider this: He's been trained by 3 Dragons, has plasma blades on his wrists, extreme speed, and stamina. He also has the mind of prank master, and is an expert at Causing Chaos.

Then there's the fact he can predict nearly anything.

He also sent a Monster into the Space-time Continuum when he was 2. He was simply trained to harness it and got more than he bargained for.

And for those of you who can't figure it out, none of those men were his first kill. He had his first kill when he was four, and didn't understand the ramifications. Someone was in trouble, and he didn't like the fact that they were about to be raped, so he did something about it. The man lost both arms, his crotch, and his head. That was his first kill.

When it was explained to him, he simply said, "What he was doing was wrong. I just wanted to stop him. Then it happened."

After that, he had taken to making sure things happened right. Crime in Deningrad was at an all time low, because of the fact that no one could handle the Chaotic Shadow. No one knew who it was at first. Then he turned to pranking.

It helped _immensely_.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I somewhat rushed the Marshlands point.

I know that someone will complain about Mark being OP. I won't listen to them, so don't bother.

**Chapter 11**

The entire group are walking along a path, Jared was in the lead, talking with Mark who actually wanted to see where the Lava was.

They saw a much larger bird flying into the area. "It's a Fire bird." Rose explained. "It'll be better if it doesn't see us."

"He knows me. He's smart. He doesn't mess with me. Not after my first time here and I let him live." he pulled out Dragon Horn. "He also knows this blade. I could have _killed_ him with this blade, and he knows it." They heard the screech, and Jared didn't move away as the bird landed. "We're only passing through. Our target is on the other side. The only ones strong enough to pass here are Dragons, or Dragoons. We are going to take out the Dragon going through here. We've got our mission. Now, let us pass without incident and I won't bother you. However... if you even _think_ about touching my _son_, I won't show any mercy. Like I did last time." Jared turned around and walked away. "Remember that." The bird then flew off, intent on _avoiding_ them.

No one knew what to make of it. They continued to traverse the Volcano, and they finally found the Lava, which prompted large grins from Jared and Mark.

They both jumped in regardless of the other's warnings. They came up, and saw the others gawking. "What? I said he was like his old man when it was mentioned he was immune to lava. By proxy it means _I_ am immune to Lava. Besides, the insane heat is relaxing." Jared replied.

"Yeah!" Mark was definitely happy.

They swam around and got to the other side, while the others jumped from platform to platform. After a bit, Shana felt something was wrong. Jared knew there was a reaction, and got out. Mark stayed in though. "Shana, is something telling you _not _to go to it?" He asked, earning a scared nod.

"Which way?"

She shakily pointed in a direction. _'Not the way through, but it'll help to get rid of it.'_

"Well, your fears are well founded. Come on." Jared said, walking in the direction she pointed.

"But you could die!" She protested.

He looked over his left shoulder. "Shana, I've taken on more powerful things than this before. Besides, compared to Feyrbrand, thing this will be a _warm-up_. It isn't a Dragon but you'll need to see what you're up against. Trust me, this is a good idea." He continued walking, while Rose had raised an eyebrow, before following silently. The others looked at each, and shrugged, but Shana and Mark stayed back a bit.

"Shana, I know what you are." Mark said. "They haven't said anything, but I know. You have a connection to the Virage. After all, you hold the soul of their originator, which the Winglies sealed off."

"Is it true? That Feyrbrand is _stronger_ than this?"

"Of course. Feyrbrand is an Elder Dragon, and highly experienced at that. He had also taken on a Super Virage with Syuveil once. He didn't win, but he survived." Mark admitted, before they came up to the others looking at a being that seemed immobile.

"There it is."

Shana looked at Dart pleadingly. "Dart..."

"Shana, if what he says is true, if we can't beat this thing, we won't stand a chance against Feyrbrand, and Feyrbrand is our target."

"Besides, Dart needs practice with his Dragoon Spirit. Phoebe, Nizam, Mark and myself will be not interfere unless we need to. Hold onto your will Shana. It will save you."

Jared and Mark jumped to a ledge overlooking the area. Phoebe jumped to a different ledge, Nizam following her. It was then that the Virage woke up.

The fight was rough, but Jared didn't interfere. He didn't have to. Especially when Shana had a normal arrow notched that glowed slightly. The onlookers noticed this, and a smile formed on his lips.

She repeated what Tsuki shouted. "Moonlight Shower!" She let go the arrow fly, and several other arrows made entirely of light pelted the Virage, causing it to slide back. Even Rose was surprised at the move. Jared smiled and nodded.

Even Phoebe was impressed at the move. _"That was definitely impressive, Fee."_

"Don't start, Starlight." She said. "But you're right. It was impressive."

It wasn't long before Dart pushed it back and into the Lava. Everyone watched as the Virage fell in, and screamed in pain. Jared jumped and landed next to them. "That was good. Rose, I knew could handle it, but the others... I wasn't sure. If you couldn't handle that on your own, and I _know_ Rose held back, since she didn't go Dragoon, then you wouldn't be able to do much against Greham and Feyrbrand."

"Did you just say _Greham_?!" Lavitz nearly shouted.

"Of course. He's the current Jade Dragoon, after all."

"I would say that only a Dragoon could tame a Dragon, but it seems I was proven wrong." Rose looked at Nizam, Phoebe, and Mark.

"Vassal Dragons are another story, Rose. A Dragon can't be tamed by anyone but a Dragoon _or_ their partner. Each Dragon only ever has _one_ partner. Since Syuveil is dead and gone, Feyrbrand can only be tamed by a Dragoon. The Jade Dragoon, to be precise, since Syuveil held it, as well." Jared explained.

"how are you so sure?"

"The other Vassals don't listen to me." Phoebe admitted. "Only Karis."

"Karis also listens to me, as long as I'm in Dragoon Form." Jared admitted.

Dart sighed, before realizing something. "Wait a minute. I _know_ I should've worked up a sweat with that fight, but I'm not in the least bit tired."

"You're using the Energy of your Dragoon Spirit. They tend to increase your stamina. Abilities too, sometimes. I got Shinku, and I jumped 3 times as high as my max from before. It was staggering. Shinku had given me an all around physical boost, with Speed and Stamina being the biggest boosts."

"I never noticed that." Phoebe admitted.

"It'll help you adapt to your Dragoon Spirit, Dart." Jared added. "It may not be as large a boost as the real thing, but it definitely helps. These changes will be permanent, Dart. It's obvious your stamina went up, but I don't know what else will. Zieg was an all around fighter _before_ he got his."

Rose nodded at that. "He's right. Still, it would be a good idea to rest. Look at Lavitz."

They all looked at him, but then Jared realized Mark was not on land. He then looked around, before his eyes settled on the lava. He then sighed, before jumping in himself, surprising the others.

Nizam then looked around, while everyone else was confused. Mark wasn't there either. "He's fine. He's just going to find Mark."

Mark had come up with a particularly large fish. Jared wasn't there, though. "Where's pops?"

"He went in after you."

Jared then came out with a shark thrice as big as Mark's. Mark was surprised. "Where'd you find that?"

"A little ways off." Jared smirked. "Anyway, who wants Food?"

"Is it safe?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure it is. I saw these things in Lohan once." Jared admitted. "They're worth a lot."

Jared then threw them up and blasted them, not with heat of lightning, but a Cold Shadow. He caught it, and there was smoke coming off of it.

"Shadow Cooking?" Rose questioned.

"Reverse Shadow Baking." Jared corrected. "The shadow is actually super cooled, and that's what works for foods that live in extreme heat climates like a Volcano."

When they started eating, Jared starting singing a bit.

You feel, like a candle

In a hurricane

Just like a picture

with a broken frame

Alone and helpless

like you've lost

your fight

But you'll be alright

you'll be alright

'Cause when push

comes to shove

you'll see what

you're made of

You might bend

till you break

'Cause it's all

you can take

On your knees

you look up

Decide you've

had enough

You get mad

You get strong

Wipe your hands

shake it off

Then you stand

Then you standstill

Life's like a novel

with the end

ripped out

The edge of a canyon

with only one way down

Take what you're given

before it's gone

and start holding on

Keep holding on

'Cause when push

comes to shove

You'll see what

you're made of

You might bend

till you break

Cause it's all

you can take

On your knees

you look up

Decide you've

had enough

You get mad

You get strong

Wipe your hands

shake it off

Then you stand

Yeah

Every time you get up

and get back

in the race

One more small

piece of you

Starts to fall

into place

Jared makes a guitar appear out of nowhere and starts what sounds like a solo to Nizam, before everyone found him on a higher ledge.

'Cause when push

comes to shove

You show what your made of

You might bend

till you break

'Cause it's all

you can take

On you knees

you look up

Decide you

had enough

You get mad

You get strong

Wipe your hands

Shake it off

Then you stand

Then you stand

Yeah, then you stand!

Yeah, baby.

Jared starts howling like a wolf

Then you stand!

He settled down, and everyone was staring wide eyed at him, either because of the song, or the fact that someone after the Black Monster could sing so well. Nizam was the only one not surprised, but rather, it was the fact that he did so _here_ that his eyes were wide.

"What?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"When?"

In order, that was Phoebe, Mark, Nizam, Dart and Rose.

Jared counted them all off, and mentally answered each question. "In order, Rascal Flatts, where I was born it was a good song, depends on which part, if you're asking about how I can sing, it helps with breathing, and I've been able to sing for years."

"Daddy, it was as good as mom said it was."

"Figures she told you." Jared shook his head.

"Why here?" Nizam clarified.

"Oh. Thought it would help, and felt like it. That song helps me when I start feeling down. When I get pushed down, that song pops into my mind, and I get back up and keep going. It's one of the things that sparks my own will into action. It's called Stand, and Rascal Flatts sings it."

"Great motivator." Nizam commented.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"So, where'd the guitar come from?"

"I took it from a Guitar Center in Texas." Jared admitted shamelessly.

"You should do it more. It shows your more gentle side." Phoebe pointed out.

"The only ones in this world that has heard me sing are either here, or is named Samantha Barona." Jared pointed out. "I don't do it often, but it helps. The Ocarina is the only one I keep around. It's my _actual_ Ocarina I had made it myself, after all." He took it out and showed them the Light Blue Ocarina. "I'm not just good with metal. I can make nearly anything out of almost anything... I've even made a sword completely out of a Yeti's leg bones. I stabbed it into an area that I have to return to when the Seven Original Dragoons are revived, and together. Someone will explain everything. He's the one that told me where the Golden Dragoon Spirit was."

"You said the Golden Dragon had already chosen, but you didn't give it because they were with Sandora, right?" Rose pointed out.

"Yeah. It was the one you awakened the Dart's Dragoon for. I kicked him into the mountains right afterwards. That was my first stop, it's also why Mark appeared an hour before me."

"That guy has enough power." Dart commented.

"I told him a few things that I think could help. He's following Doel. I could see it. Doel's following someone else, but it's obvious Kongol didn't believe me. That is, until I told him I have nothing against Doel himself. He's just working for the people I'm after. _That_ got Kongol thinking. If Doel leaves their plans, then I won't even bother him, unless it's for the Violet Dragoon Spirit. We kind of need that."

"Wait, he has a 2 Dragoons?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, and like I said, I know who both of them are. I'm not the White Shadow for no reason, you know?" Jared retorted. "Greham has the Jade Dragoon, and it's a Wind element."

"Greham is a traitor to Basil. Aside from that, he killed my father." Lavitz admitted.

"Do you know why?"

"Does it matter?"

"It always matters. He had the motive. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done so. I've already done a little research on him. Former Knight of Basil, best friend to Servi Slambert. He went missing but it was rumored he killed off his best friend. The sad thing is, no one knows why he did so, but some believe it was jealousy, or even envy."

"How can you be sure?" Lavitz questioned.

"I'm not. We need the _real_ reason from him. Lavitz, you, Dart and Shana will take on Greham. Rose, you're with them too. I can almost guarantee that Greham will be waiting for us at Feyrbrand's nest. Phoebe, Nizam, Mark and I will go after Feyrbrand. We will separate the two, and take out Feyrbrand away from the nest, and then kill him off. You four will have to take out Greham. If you take him out and we're fighting, if you want to jump in, make sure you do so without being noticed for the first strike, and you hit something damaging and hit it hard."

Dart nodded, liking that idea. Lavitz clenched his left fist. "How do you plan to take out the Dragon?"

"Well... without you guys around, Nizam, Phoebe and I can deal a shit load of damage. We earned the moniker Dragon Slayer Trio due to an accomplishment that I _still_ think we got lucky with. Combined we managed to defend an entire village from an onslaught of Dragons. Well over 60 Young Dragons, 30 adolescent Dragons, and 1 Adult Dragon. The three of us held out for a while, but we were tired. It was the 3 of us, and all of us were either tired or out of ammo. If Cordala didn't come when she did, we would've gotten ourselves killed that day. Mark would never have been born, either. Paku had been my Vassal for 4 months at that point. They still call us the Dragon Slayer Trio. Besides, _this time_ I'm the only one going in with a restriction, and I'm only using one: No sending him through the Space-time Continuum. That's it. Anything else is fair game."

Jared looked at Mark. "That goes for you too, Mark."

"Aw man!"

"We can never take the easy way out." Jared pointed out. "Feyrbrand is only following orders, but he's still hurt a lot of people. For that reason he's going to hurt. A lot."

"You don't plan to kill Feyrbrand, just make him suffer." Rose realized.

"Suffer, yes. Death, not in the plan, but I don't really care if he does or not. If he can't take it, he dies. If he can, he lives. Simple as that. If you guys show up, I'd leave the choice to you. You want him dead, we'll kill him. I still intend on making him suffer for the duration of that time."

Dart was a little surprised, but then he realized that all of them had a Vassal Dragon on their side. They had 1 Dragoon, 1 Overpowered kid, 2 highly powerful Knights, and 4 Dragons. Dart simply nodded, seeing more to the point that the others saw. None of them, even Rose, thought about the Vassal Dragons.

"I actually see the point." he admitted.

"4 people, highly powerful or not, won't be able to do much against Feyrbrand." Rose pointed out.

Dart blinked a few times. "Four? I counted Eight."

"Dart... We're not going to be there until later." Shana pointed out.

"I wasn't counting us, Shana. Rose, you, Lavitz and me are not in those Eight."

Jared smirked. "Looks like he caught on before any of you."

"What do you mean?" Lavitz asked.

Jared then looked at Rose, who looked about ready to argue, before she realized what Dart meant. "The Dragons."

"Exactly." Jared stated. "Good job in spotting that, Dart. I'm surprised Rose didn't see it first. I actually expected you to get it Third, right behind Shana who figured it out second, and Rose first."

"Hey!"

"It's a compliment, Dart." Lavitz pointed out.

"Hey, he thought you would figure it out last."

"Actually, I didn't figure it out until Rose said it." Lavitz admitted.

They started to walk off, after resting up a bit. They saw the Fire Bird Perched in a place similar to a Spiral Staircase.

Jared narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

It squawked, and Jared then understood. "The Virage down there?" It nodded. "You wanted to thank us?" Another nod. "Look, I really just wanted to use that thing as a measuring stick for these guys. If they couldn't handle that they wouldn't stand a chance against Feyrbrand. It's a way to measure their current strength."

Jared then sighed, reading the bird's mind. "I see. Mind letting us get through here so we can take him out of the equation?" A confused gesture. "I can read your mind."

"_Oh. In that case, if you could kill him come back whenever you want. Just make sure he suffers. I don't want it painless."_

"I was planning to make him suffer anyway. Still, I wasn't planning to kill him. Just hurt him so much that either he'd do it himself, or he'd beg for it. If he doesn't, but he can't take the pain, then I'd just let him die." Jared admitted. "but if getting rid of him means complete access here whenever I want, I'm game."

"_I can live with that. There is also someone else here. Get him out?"_

"If we see him, sure." Jared replied. "Especially since he's not immune to lava like my son and me are."

"You making plans without consulting us?" Dart asked.

"Not really. Long story short, Feyrbrand's death is now assured, and someone else is here. We find him and get him out. He really shouldn't be here, since he likely can't handle the wildlife here."

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They had heard crazier things from him. They continued walking out, since Jared couldn't sense his energies. They found someone else, and Jared was the first to notice the unstable ground he was on. His eyes widened. "hey!" he ran and jumped before catching the man, as the ground broke apart, and got him back up to the platform on stable ground, by jumping from rock to rock. The others reached him. "You okay?" Dart asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He then introduced himself as Dabas, Antique Extraordinaire. He then noticed Reaper on Jared's back, after explaining what he was looking for, and that he would be opening a shop in Lohan soon. "Is that the Cursed Sword Reaper?"

Jared looked on his shoulder. "Reaper isn't an antique. He's old, yes, but an Antique is highly aged, and Antique weapons are a lot more dulled. Reaper, according to a friend of mine, has _never_ lost his edge."

"I know that much. But I've already seen it once. It was stabbed into a stone, and the stone itself weighed more than 3 Carriages! I had to leave it where it was." Dabas admitted.

_'Is this true?'_

"_Yeah. I remember him. He didn't try to pull me out, but rather carry me from the stone."_

_'Ouch. Sorry.'_ Jared looked at Dabas. "He remembers you, but he doesn't really like you that much. Besides, the rock itself was only 2 pounds. I lifted it in one hand after I pulled Reaper out."

"It wasn't the Rock that weighs so much. It's Reaper." Phoebe pointed out. "Jared uses him with so much ease, it's a wonder how he can stand the weight."

"For me, Reaper is practically weightless. For anyone else, he weighs more than a castle." Jared explained. "It's a security feature. Only those he accepts can wield him like I do."

Everyone nodded at that. Shana and Phoebe know what that meant. Nizam too. Their bows, and the armor are specifically tailored to them. No one else could use them, and they have a safety feature of their own. Phoebe was the only one that could hold Starlight without going blind. Shana is the only one that can hold Tsuki without a major drain on energy, but no one else knew about Shana's defensive feature. Only she knew that Tsuki would leech off of their power and then transfer it to her when she held it again.

They led him out of the Volcano, and then he ran off towards Lohan he gave them an Angel's Prayer for helping him get out of there. Instead of following him towards Lohan, they went into a nearby forest, where there were green glowing balls floating in the air. Dart, Shana and Lavitz were the only ones _not_ familiar with them. "Dragon Poison." Jared stated, earning nods from those that knew what it was. "He _is_ a Poison Dragon."

"I take it an Antidote is rare." Dart guessed.

"You'd be right."

"I may not be sure about those two," Rose pointed at the Knights. "Or even the kid, but normally only a Dragoon can handle Dragon poison."

"We've spent too much time around Dragons. We're used to it, and are immune." Nizam admitted. "Besides, it's because of this immunity that we actually _have_ Vassal Dragons."

"He's right. Everyone in our Squad is immune to Dragon Poison due to prolonged Exposure to Dragons, and training alongside them. We only really slay Dragons that are terrorizing civilians or even other Knights. Feyrbrand fits that description." Phoebe added.

"Quick question." Jared started, hiding his smirk. "What _is_ Squad 8 about?"

"Did you forget?" Phoebe questioned.

"Humor me."

Nizam inwardly smirked. _'He doesn't forget _anything_. He's got photographic memory.'_ "We of Squad 8 have 4 things to go by." He started.

"We are all about these four things." Phoebe continued.

"they are: 10% Luck,"

"20% Percent skill,"

"30% teamwork,"

"40% Concentrated power of will,"

Then Jared joined in as the 3 of them and Mark finished it off. "And 100% reason to remember the name!" This caused Dart, Lavitz and Shana to blink, Rose to shake her head in amusement. She had long ago accepted his eccentricity. Mark, Jared, Phoebe and Nizam bust out laughing at this, the latter 3 remembering times past, while Mark just thought it was funny.

"That was... weird." Dart commented.

"You get used to it." Rose admitted. "Come on. We should get rid of him quickly."

The others stopped laughing, and nodded, though the smiles were still there. Jared then spoke up. "The basic plan is still the same. Line-up hasn't changed either. It's once they're separate that the plan changes on our end. Do with Greham as you see fit. He's here, too. I can feel him."

"Good. Then I can at least get my answers to the questions you posed. If I don't like them, he's still gonna die."

"He'll have to die anyway." Rose pointed out. "Traitors aren't liked by those who betray them."

"Greham is not known as a traitor, even to the knights. It's all rumors. All it is, is he's missing and no one knows where he is. If he actually has a _legitimate_ reason for what he's doing, then he might be able to live, but I don't think I could be that forgiving."

Jared nodded, as they walked through the forest. Shana was starting to feel something, and Jared was the first to notice. "Shana?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She told him. "Tsuki is helping as much as she can."

"It's not the Poison I'm worried about." Jared pointed out.

They had soon found a pit trap covered with webs. Jared fired a lightning bolt, and fried it completely.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"They're both down there."

"Nothing to climb on?"

Jared didn't reply with words. He just jumped in. "I think we've already established he's insane." Rose admitted.

Everyone nodded, though Mark shrugged before vanishing.

The others just found their way down, though Shana was caught by Jared.

Down in the cavern, Jared has showed them a pool of pure water. "it's not tainted by the Dragon Poison."

"That's mainly because he is releasing it into the air, not in the supplies. Oddly enough what he's doing takes longer than simply putting it into the ground, or water." Jared pointed out. "Paku can consciously release it, but doesn't do it often. He normally spits it out in a black ball. Fair warning."

"Got hit by it once." Mark pointed out. "It did nothing to me."

"If he gets hit by Feyrbrand, I'm not doing anything. He shouldn't have hit you."

"Dad, it was either that or his shadow cannons, and I think the Shadow Cannons would have killed me if they hit." Mark pointed out.

They had drunk the water, and rested up for a bit, since the cave had no Dragon Poison in it. Once they were sufficiently rested, they began to walk the the cavern to find Greham, which Jared had said was closer.

They found him after a bit of searching. "So, you came... who are you four, and why is there a kid here?" Greham was obviously confused.

Mark just looked at him cluelessly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Everyone blinked at his casual statement.

He looked at Lavitz, who he recognized. "Who is the kid, and why is he here?"

Lavitz looked back at the, obviously, confused Dragoon. "He's the son of the White Shadow."

Jared nodded in response. "Yeah, his mother calls him the Chaotic Shadow, as does his Godfather. His father, godfather, and his godfather's girlfriend..."

"Wife." Phoebe corrected. "We never told you we got married, did we?"

"No, you didn't." Jared commented. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Thought you know." Nizam admitted. "It was your idea, after all."

Jared blinked. "It was?" He shook his head. "Nevermind that. Those four are here for Feyrbrand. I'm they'll be leaving Lavitz, Dart, Shana, and Rose for you."

"I count 8 of you. Who is Dart, Shana and Rose?"

"You would know Shana. He's the one Doel had sent Fruegel to capture." Jared pointed out, reminding Dart to take the fat bastard apart. Greham looked at Shana and _then_ recognized her with a nod. "Dart is in red armor, and is after Sandora because Doel is working alongside someone that wants _her_. Rose is right there." He thumbed at Rose, who sent him an annoyed looked.

"Did you have to use the thumb?"

"Better that than go into your past or titles." Jared pointed out. Rose blinked, and nodded in agreement. "Anywho, call Feyrbrand, because I _know_ he's behind you. You don't hide a power that massive from the White Shadow, his son, the Star Sniper, and Major Havoc." Nizam, Phoebe, and Mark nodded at that. They had sensed him too.

This had Greham's eyes widen. "You... You sided with Basil?"

"I did the moment Doel ordered Shana's capture." Jared pointed out. "They made a mistake kidnapping my charge."

Just then Feyrbrand himself came walking down the wall behind Greham. Everyone got ready. Jared was about to strike, but Mark beat him to it, by sending Feyrbrand _through_ the ceiling by pushing out a hand and throwing it up.

Jared glanced at him. "Mark, you're explaining how you did that later."

"If I could, I would." he replied, before jumping up. "I just know what it does!" He never came back down. Jared jumped up as well, going Dragoon himself. Nizam jumped up and donned the Warmachine Armor, while Phoebe scaled the wall like a mountain goat with 2 legs.

The other four just looked at Greham, before drawing their weapons, Dart and Rose going Dragoon, Lavitz spinning his spear in one hand, and Shana pulling out Tsuki. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Lavitz said, pointing his spear at Greham. "I want answers. You have them. Talk, or we'll beat it out of you."

-with the other group-

Jared had Reaper in hand, since it was unaffected by the change in form. Mark was floating nearby, but Jared filed that away for later questions. Mark was able to dodge everything that Feyrbrand threw his way just by floating out of the way.

What no one knew, aside from Nizam, Mark had the innate ability to control gravity. He just told him to let the feeling do what it wanted, and never to force it. That it'll listen if you let it do as it wants.

They had made quite a few slashes between the two of them, but Feyrbrand had barely gotten winded. He's an Elder Dragon. It's to be expected. Nizam had been firing shot after shot, but hadn't used the Mini-howie yet. He was saving those for when he needed them. At the moment, he didn't.

Phoebe had let loose arrow after arrow, but none of them were completely physical. Most of them looked more like a compressed lightning Bolt, and not an arrow. They did a lot of damage, but she he had far too much power in his defenses.

Nizam had just about had enough after an hour of fighting with little damage to either side, comparing what they had. They hadn't called on their Dragons yet, either. He pulled out the Mini-howie, and aimed it. "Jared! Open the mouth!"

Jared saw the Mini-howie from well over 120 feet away on the other side of Feyrbrand. He nodded, before hitting the Dragon in the head, before going for the eye. "Phoebe! Get the other eye!"

She let loose an arrow after changing her target. He roared.

Nizam smirked under his helmet.

Jared could just picture the scene in an anime. It would start by freezing the scene at Feyrbrand's mouth, and then the camera would close in on the cannon, before going through and showing Nizam's smirk, before smoke came from the barrel with a slow motion shell moving from the barrel going straight into the Dragon's mouth, and down his gullet.

Jared had backed off. As it went in, and the explosion caused a lot of ruckus. Mark had been able to avoid being hit, but he was tiring quickly. Jared then had an idea. "Mark. Can you make another center of gravity?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as they landed nearby.

"I've noticed how you can manipulate Gravity. I think that's how you were flying."

Nizam then voiced his opinion. "Yeah, it's gravity manipulation. He's not that good with it, mainly because he lets it do as it pleases mostly."

Jared glanced at Nizam, before turning his attention to the Dragon that was their opponent. "We're only calling in 2 Dragons for this. I've got an idea, and it's crazy as hell."

"Everything's crazy with you, Jared." Phoebe pointed out. "We don't care. What's the plan?"

"We make a black hole, and kill Feyrbrand as he's inside." Jared said, earning wide eyes, though unseen, from Nizam.

"Have you lost your FUCKING MIND?!"

"The only thing that really did anything is the Mini-howie and you only used one." Jared pointed out. "When he's in there, we _all_ attack with a powerful blast."

That's when the idea hit Nizam. "Black End..."

"Galaxy." Jared finished. "Man am I glad I saw it in game. We might be able to use it with enough Dark element Magic combined with a high level of gravity to bring him in."

Nizam nodded at the plan. "Mark. Do it."

"But you told me not to force it!" he retorted.

"Just tell it what to do, and it will do the rest!" Nizam shouted before firing a few pulse lasers to distract Feyrbrand, which had gotten back up.

"We'll give you the time you need to get it ready! Make it quick!" Phoebe added before launching a few arrows, mainly to draw his attention.

Mark closed his eyes. _'Please... if you can hear me, allow me this one favor.'_

He then heard a voice. "We hear your plea. You do not wish to force us into doing this, however. Why do you want to?"

_'he's hurting innocent people! He's adding more hatred, and people will continue to want revenge! I don't want others to be hurt anymore!'_

"Good Answer."

Jared felt a shift in gravity. "Paku!"

"Agrias!" Mark shouted. _'Thank you, whoever you are.'_

"We granted you the ability to control gravity because of your Light and Dark Elements. Don't worry about what we want from now on. You now have free reign with Gravity in your general area. No matter where you are. Cause some Chaos for us, and we'll be fine." the voice said in Mark's mind.

_'That doesn't matter to me. I was probably going to cause a lot of chaos anyway.'_ Mark replied.

He formed a large amount of Gravity in the air, while Jared, Paku and Agrias surrounded it with Shadows. Jared vaguely noticed Nizam fire an EX-wife, and the explosion that ensued. _'Yeah. That thing really is a Bunker Buster. Aptly named the EX-wife. Hammer had it right for once... too bad his didn't work much.'_ Jared thought.

Within a minute, there was a Black vortex surrounding a large black orb, and it was starting to pull Feyrbrand in. "Mark!" Jared shouted.

"I'm trying!" he replied. "he's too heavy!"

"Weight is but a limit of your mind, and your mind is stronger that this!" He shouted.

Mark then pictured Feyrbrand being lighter, and the Gravity intensified. Feyrbrand was then lifted into the air, and couldn't fly away, being pulled in a lot faster than before. Once he was in, jared smirked and shouted out. "Nizam! Mini-howie! Paku Shadow Cannon!"

Nizam launched 2 Mini-howie Shots, one from each arm, while sending Pulse lasers from the Gatling on his back. Paku fired 8 Black lasers from his main wings.

"Agrias! Chaos Blast!" Mark shouted. A Dark Blue and Crimson Red blast was fired from Agrias's mouth.

"Lightning Star Shower!" Phoebe released a larger bolt that split into 50 more.

All of these attacks flew into the Black Galaxy, and went through it, constantly pulling Feyrbrand apart inside of it, as Jared flew up and looked at it, Reaper glowing. "Black end..."

"_Mortal Danger!"_

"GALAXY!" he rushed straight through, and Dimensional Barrier around his entire body, but _not_ Reaper. The large Black Galaxy then destabilized and released a much larger explosion.

All that left the spot was guts, gore, and a single claw. Feyrbrand was no more.

He then landed, his armor blackened mostly. Everyone looked at his blackened state (No racism intended if that's what you think. He's covered in something similar to soot) with slight confusion. "What? Is there something on my face?" Jared asked.

"Try all over your body, dude." Nizam pointed out.

He looked at himself. "Oh. Relax it's just the Dark energy residue from the Galaxy. The dimensional barrier was weaker than I wanted, and the soot still got through as I went through at Mach 0.7. "

Nizam whistled as his Warmachine Over-armor melted back into his standard armor. "You can go that fast?"

"Max speed is about Mach 2. I can only hang on to Paku as he goes Mach 0.9, though. He can go up to Mach 4 on his own. I need build up at Mach 1 to go _my_ max speed."

"What about tunnel vision?" Nizam asked. "That _has_ to be a problem at those speeds."

Jared pulled out Cerberus. "Gun master, remember? My eyesight is far better than most others. After years of training, I don't feel tunnel vision until I hit Mach 1.4." He shrugged. "And even then I'm only going in a straight line with no one following me. My body can handle Mach 1 with no side effects. Land Max speed is mach 1.2. No worries about tunnel vision. Air speed is Mach 1.9. Still, I can only go above Mach 1.6 with Shinku's help. I need the speed of Shooting Star Dragon to pull _that_ off. Vibrating the molecules in every cell in your body only does so much."

"Vibrating the molecules in the cells?" Phoebe questioned, confused.

Jared nodded. "Every bone, every organ, every tissue in your body is made out of cells. Where Nizam and I come from Cells are called the building blocks of life. It still goes even smaller: the Molecular level. I caught a glimpse of what was happening to Feyrbrand in there, since I'm on the subject."

"What do you mean?" Nizam asked.

"Feyrbrand's scales and most of the internal organs were being torn apart at the _molecular_ level. What wasn't torn yet is what you see around us."

"You're kidding me." Nizam said, before he picked up something, as did the others. They all turned to the others, as they were running. All four noticed something.

Shana was unconscious, and in Dart's arms. He looked at Jared. "Where's the nearest town?"

"The poison." jared reasoned, before looking out. "Found it. Lohan. Let's move, and do it fast."

Everyone nodded and Jared ran off, the others following fast. They had made it to Lohan in a single hour moving quickly. They found the local doctor, who actually owed Jared a favor from his stay that was never repaid.

Jared looked at the others as the doctor was going through the prognosis. "I'm afraid its a type of poison that I'm not familiar with. The symptoms I can't seem to identify."

"It's Dragon Poison, Fred." Jared commented. "We just took out Feyrbrand, the Dragon Sandora had."

"This young girl helped get rid of it?" he asked, surprised. "Well, I'll be. She trained by you?"

"No training. I gave her suggestions, and her bow, but nothing else, really. She found out everything else on her own." Jared admitted.

"I see. I don't know the right antidote for it. I doubt usual procedures for poison will work." he guessed.

"You'd be right." Rose said. "You'd need Dragoni Plant, and a few other ingredients used in various antidotes. It's the Dragoni Plant that's rare these days."

"What about the White Silver Dragoon?" Jared asked. "It's a Light element, and can probably heal Dragon Poison, bearing the power of a Dragon."

Rose thought for a few seconds. "It's worth a shot. I'd have to ask Shirely where it is."

Jared nodded. "Dart, Lavitz, Rose, head to the Temple of Light." he pulled out a Dark blue water bottle filled with Light blue water inside. "That's True Glacier Water. It's slightly more pure than the water in that pond back in the forest. If you find something corrupted that you can't get past, pour a bit of that on it. It should shrink. Rose, you know where to go. Lead them there."

"What about you?" Dart asked.

"Shana is my priority. I can slow the Poison and buy you some time, but don't dawdle, and _don't_ lose your cool. Shana _will_ make it out of this. Find Shirley. Get the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. Oh, and be careful of Drake the Bandit. He stays at the Temple, usually."

"We'll see what we can find around town." Nizam said, before walking out. Phoebe stopped at the door and looked at Jared. "I'm going to see my father. Let him know I'm in town for a bit." Jared nodded.

Mark just walked up to his father. "I'm sticking with you. This is a big place with a lot of people. If I lose you, I'll head to a roof. Look for me there, okay?"

Jared nodded. Dart, Rose and Lavitz nodded, and walked out, but Dart stopped at the door. "How sure are you that it will work?"

"92% sure. The other 8% is not applicable for reasons I can't explain." Jared replied, not taking his gaze off of Shana. "I'll do what I can to slow it down, and with the doctor here, we may be able to find an alternate cure in case it _doesn't_ work."

Dart nodded and walked out to go to the others. Jared, Mark and an Unconscious Shana were in the room with the Doctor. "What, exactly, did you need me for?"

"You know antidotes, right?" Jared asked. "We'll need a new antidote, one that doesn't use the Dragoni Plant, because of its rarity. If we can figure out the different poisons that make up _this one_, we can probably make an antidote for this. That's what I need you for. I can slow it down, really easily. I'll still have to figure out what the components are, and give you the information."

The doctor nodded, while Mark simply watched. "Can I watch?"

"I think it's a good idea, but don't comment. I don't know how much you know about poisons, or antidotes, but you could learn a thing or two." Jared answered.

"Okay. I'll just watch and listen."

It took 3 days for Dart, Rose and Lavitz to return. Phoebe and Nizam came in a few times, though Phoebe was there because of her father _not_ liking Nizam that much.

Nizam and Phoebe were in the Arena when the others returned. Jared noticed them, and looked back. He was sweating, and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "You look terrible." Dart commented.

"He's been at it for 3 days straight. He didn't even eat much, and didn't bother to sleep _at all_." the doctor stated.

Dart looked at Jared with respect. He put the White Silver Dragoon Spirit on Shana's chest, and backed away. Before he could take out the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, the Light Dragoon shined and Shana woke up. The Doctor covered his eyes, and Jared finally passed out, feeling the poison purged from her system. He blacked out.

Shana looked around. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Dart said, trying not to worry her.

"It was because of the Dragon Poison, wasn't it?" She asked. Dart sighed and nodded. "I knew it. How did you..." She was cut off by the glow on her chest. Her eyes widened. "Does this mean that I..." Dart nodded sadly, and didn't meet her eyes. She embraced him regardless of who was watching. Nizam and Phoebe had entered to that scene.

"Looks like she's cured." he commented, before realizing something. "Where's jared?"

Rose pointed at his unconscious body on the ground. Phoebe and Nizam had small sweatdrops on the back of their heads. "He didn't sleep did he?"

Mark shook his head. "He didn't leave Shana's side, either."

Phoebe sighed. "How did you get food, Mark?"

"I went out and got it."

Nizam went over and picked up Jared, who was surprisingly light, despite his armor. "He's lighter than I remember." He commented.

"We'll take him to my place. It's the Weapon Shop. Just ask for Jared, or me. My father owns the shop. He doesn't approve of my choice in a man, but that's because he likes Jared. He conveniently forgot that Jared was married before I could." They walked out, and the doctor looked at Dart. "I'll continue working on the antidote anyway. It could come in handy to be able to have one in case it comes up again."

Dart nodded, and they left, but Rose stopped at the door. "If you pull it off without using a Dragoni plant, then you would deserve the highest honor among all doctors." She then walked out. _'What he's been trying has been called impossible, but with Jared involved, and I know he is, then there probably is a way.'_ she ended up thinking as she followed the other Dragoons.

It was 15 hours later that Jared woke up in Phoebe's room. _'Oh yeah. I passed out.'_

"Finally awake I see." Jared froze upon hearing that voice. _'It couldn't be...'_ He turned his head slowly.

"Hey." She smiled. It was Samantha Barona. "Found Phoebe a few hours ago. She told me what happened."

He sighed. "You're going to hit me for being an idiot, aren't you?"

"You're not dead."

_'That's good.'_ he thought.

"You may have been a bit of an idiot, but not enough to hit you for it. I didn't know why Mark was allowed to come here, but I'm not complaining. He's good on his own. He's proven that."

"Yeah, and you would _not_ believe what he helped me do to finish off an Elder Vassal."

"I think I would, considering I got the full story from Nizam." she replied. "I've got to say that plan was ingenious. Crazy, but ingenious."

"Yeah. I was upfront about that." Jared admitted.

"Hang on, I'll get the others."

"Before you do, I have a question."

She stopped before opening the door to the room. "If it's about me taking you in your sleep, then no I didn't. I'd much rather you be awake for that. Besides, I see Rose is still fine."

"Her reproductive system is on a 2 week loop. She can't get pregnant until she loses her immortality, in which the loop will continue from wherever in the loop it is. Thought you should know." he told her. "It's sad, but it's true."

"I know. Shana had a falling out with me when I told her about our relationship. The Squad stayed out of it."

"They're here?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." he heard Nizam as he opened the door. "General, why didn't you tell us he woke up?"

"Because he just did, and I was about to."

"Don't worry yourself with it. I'll let them know. Dart and the others too." Nizam looked at Jared. "Heroes Tournament wants you to make the First Place prize again. Maybe another unique weapon."

Jared shook his head. "How long do I have?"

"3 days."

Jared nodded, before getting out of the bed, but Sammy grabbed him and put him back in. "You're resting. No working on it until tomorrow. And you're _not_ going to participate, either."

"You know I'm not good at sitting still." he whined.

"Do I have to get the frying pan?" She asked, annoyed.

Jared just sat down and shook his head fast. "I'll be good!"

"Good." she inwardly smirked. _'No matter how powerful a man is, he'll always be deathly scared of his wife with a frying pan.'_

The other squad members entered the room, and spoke with him for a while. He saw some new faces, but the ones he recognized he smiled at. His family had come. Even new ones, that introduced themselves to him, some called him an inspiration. Many aspiring knights looked up to him as a role model. The squad knew of his shortcomings, but they didn't care, because he didn't care much about them himself. They never bothered him much, aside from his past before he met them.

Shana and Dart were outside the room, as Jared caught up with them. She had noticed the small smile on his face. She smiled herself and walked out of the area, Dart looking at her questionably. She just gestured him to follow her.

When they did, she found Rose and Lavitz in the shop looking at weapons. They noticed each them enter the shop. "So, how is he?"

"He seemed fine, but I don't know. It's hard to tell with him." Dart admitted.

"He's happy." Shana added on.

"Happy?" Lavitz was confused.

"It's because that's his family." Rose pointed out. "They helped him out when no one else would. They were there when he gave them reason to not be. They trust him with their lives, and vice versa. Besides, Mark's mother is in there too."

"Which one?"

"It's their leader. She's also the only one in armor at the moment, since they're off." Rose explained.

"What about his parents?" Lavitz asked.

"Never talked about them." Rose admitted. "If you ask, he'll just dodge the question, or simply glare at you. I can only assume There is some bad blood, but I don't know."

Dart got that saying easily. Shana looked back. "So, that's his family... I'm glad."

"Why is that, Shana?" Lavitz asked.

"He's more serious when it involves family. You know how he gets when Mark is in danger?"

Dart shivered at the thought. "Yeah. I thought he'd tear some of those guys in Hoax in half _with his bare hands_, if they touched him, just by _looking_ at him."

They all shivered at the image, and shook it out of their minds. Dart then suggested they explore, and they did. They found out about the Heroes Tournament, and Dart suggested that someone enter. The others didn't care, but Dart went for it. Lavitz just couldn't, though.

Jared was working the forges the next day, working on a different project. Sammy watched but Nizam helped out. Mainly to help Phoebe's father get a better look at his rounded skills. When the project was complete a day before the tournament, Nizam and Jared looked at it. "She's a beaut, ain't she?" jared asked.

"Oh yeah."

"You've gotten better, Nizam."

"I owe you for that. They were _your_ ideas in the first place. Seriously, I had to ask bill for some lessons to get _half_ of it done. When I say you're a genius, I wasn't kidding. 80% of those designs would be hard to make on _our_ Earth, forget here. I mean, really? Warmachine was one thing, but that Corona Blaster?"

"Got the idea from elsewhere." Jared admitted. "Beelzemon Blast Mode, Digimon Season 3."

"Don't remember that."

"Never check out when it came out."

"Still, that thing is far too complex for me to make useful at the moment. I can get the form down, but I don't have the programming knowledge or skill to make it work." Nizam admitted. "Like I said, you're a genius when it comes to making weapons."

"I had the programming in another set of documents."

"Couldn't find them."

He hummed, before seeing the owner come in. "Is this it?"

Jared nodded. "Like the Initial Ultima, this thing will form itself to the wielder. Abilities will be the same all around, but it's also one-of-a-kind. I don't even use this one myself, because it's the first time I've made it."

He nodded. "I still don't get why Fee chose him and not you."

Jared sighed. "I was claimed by her superior. Phoebe is a sister to me. Not a lover. Samantha, or General Barona on duty, is the one that bore my child, and I love her enough to do it again if she asks. Nizam is Phoebe's choice, and I actually see the benefits for her. You're not looking for the right pieces. She's not you. You need to remember that. It's why she doesn't like you that much."

"How can I be sure he can protect my daughter?"

"Would it help if I said I gave him the _only_ high-power armor in Endiness that allows flight, and could probably take a castle on its own in the right hands, _and_ he knows how to use it?"

"I'd believe that when I see it." He retorted. Nizam looked at Jared pleadingly. "fine. Do it."

He donned the Warmachine armor, surprising the man. "What the..."

"That's the armor I mentioned. Any objections?"

The man shook his head no. It was slow, but it got the message across. Nizam put up the armor and walked out. "I'm going to see Sammy. We've got until tomorrow for the Tournament. Get some rest, Jared. You'll need it."

"Did Dart sign up?"

"Yeah."

"And Lloyd?"

"Unfortunately."

"If they fight in the arena, tell him to forfeit. No questions. You know why. And use the 11 Gs excuse. Rose will understand." Nizam nodded as he left.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

I'll go into how Greham was defeated next chapter.

Later!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, we're nearing the end of Disc 1.

Also, I won't be going through the Heroes Tournament in expert detail. Only the Final Match requires any description.

**Chapter 12**

Jared, Mark, Squad 8, Shana, Lavitz, and Rose were watching the tournament. Jared and Nizam had paid extra special attention to 3 people: Dart, Haschel and Lloyd, with Mark also paying attention to Lloyd.

As Lloyd and Haschel faced off, Mark made a comment. "Dad, there is something wrong with that Lloyd guy."

Jared nodded. "Good. You noticed. Do you know what?"

"No, I don't." Mark was down.

Jared glanced at Mark slightly. "Mark, Lloyd is doing something that _I_ can do, and usually do when moving at high speeds." Lloyd then knocked out Haschel with a strike the back of his neck, courtesy of the pommel of Lloyd's sword.

"Dad, isn't he cheating?"

"No, Mark. It isn't considered cheating or against the rules, since there's no rule against it. I won this same tournament 8 years ago, and still won using the same tactic he is. I was a lot less noticeable, though, mainly because I used it for _countering_ not just dodging, I could just play it off as insane counter speeds, not just moving like he is."

Then it was the final match: Dart vs Lloyd. Jared gripped the rail, knowing that Dart would _lose_ this match without getting in a single hit.

Nizam then looked at Dart questionably. "I could've sworn I told him to quit if they met in the ring." He said.

"Why?" Shana asked.

"He's one of those that disappeared 11,000 years ago." Jared answered. "And I _know_ Dart doesn't have any experience taking out people using Lloyd's tactics. Nevermind the fact that I use the same tactic from time to time."

In the Arena, Dart was smirking after a few slashes, all of which missed. To everyone's surprise, he had also managed to dodge the strikes _Lloyd_ sent. They went back and forth, neither hitting the other.

"You're doing well, Dart." Lloyd said. "However, I cannot let you win this."

"Good luck. I know your tactics. You're dodging my strikes by vibrating your molecules and moving out of the way, making it seem like I'm just aiming wrong." Dart's smirk never waned. "I've been developing a strategy against it for a while now after seeing that someone that I once thought threatened someone close to me could do _exactly_ what you're doing, though likely through different methods. It's why I secretly developed a plan to counter it in case he turns on me and my precious person."

Jared heard this, and his eyes widened. _'That's why he didn't quit! It's the same thing he'd use on ME if I went against Shana!'_ he thought.

"Not trusting a friend?" Lloyd questioned.

"Didn't at first, I'll admit. He's shown he's worthy of respect, and some trust, but that's about it." Dart pointed out.

"Well then. Let's see if you can handle it at full power!" Lloyd then charged at an insane speed to most. Dart actually saw it happen before the strike could come. He blocked Lloyd's Strike, and sparks flew. Causing Lloyd's eyes to widen, before going back a bit. "What the...?"

Dart then charged, about to strike, before his blade had a few unseen flames trailing behind it. Lloyd dodged backwards, but didn't anticipate the flames acting like a whip and was hit, thus rending his left arm unusable. He only had his right arm, and it held the sword.

Dart suddenly had the advantage, and managed a few more cuts on Lloyd who was starting to lose his cool, before he backed off. "I see. I have lost this match. I forfeit this match."

Even Dart was surprised. "What?"

"You have exceeded my expectations, Dart Feld. If that strategy is all your friend has, then you will likely win. I have lost."

"Winner! Dart Feld!" The announcer shouted. "And the first place prize is another creation of the White Shadow himself!" An Armor stand with Completely gray body armor was rolled in. "He calls it the Monkey Ultima Armor. The reason why, no one knows, but at the moment, it's one of a kind!"

The moment Dart touched the armor, it changed its color scheme to fit that of his current armor, He then nodded gratefully, as he went into the waiting room to put it on. He felt it was lighter than before, but also that it hugged his form much more snugly, _'He wanted me to quit and let Lloyd get this?'_ Dart thought surprised. He spotted Haschel coming back in and seeing him in the new armor, his old one slightly rusted. "I must say, that was impressive, Dart." The old man said.

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure on the strategy, because it was hard to see where he was going to strike next." Dart admitted. "I'll admit it wasn't easy to see where he was going to strike by watching his posture, but that's not what I was looking at."

"Then how did you figure it out?" They both turned to the stairs, where Jared stood. "I'm actually curious, because I didn't think you had the experience to beat him. You actually managed to surprise me with your win."

"I really have to thank you for making me try to realize how to win against people doing what he was." Dart admitted. "If not for you, I _would have_ lost."

"I do more than even I want from time to time." Jared admitted. "Haschel La'Rue I presume?"

"How do you know of that name?"

"An old friend I haven't seen in years. I'm surprised she had your description down so much, despite it being 18 years since she and her husband went missing. Said that was the name of her bastard of a father, her words, not mine. He also had a fighting style similar to yours, and hers as well. Still, I can spot the difference between the two. Her style seems more self-taught, and centered around her with just past basic level of your same style."

"Do you know where she is?"

"At the moment, no." Jared admitted. "No one does. She is assumed dead, because of the timing of her disappearance. Her husband and son were also presumed dead, too. Son's actually alive, as I found out. Just haven't told anyone that didn't need to know."

"Where is the son? Maybe he can help."

"Not likely. He doesn't know where she is, either." Jared pointed. "Seeing as he's right there." He pointed at Dart. Haschel looked at Dart in surprise.

Dart just shrugged. "You... you're..."

"Kind of hard to tell you when I didn't know myself." Dart admitted. "I didn't know much of my mother's side. And I haven't seen her since the day she was thought dead."

"Who is credited with her death?" Haschel asked, his voice barely controlled.

"The Black Monster." Jared said. "And we've got 3 in our group that hates him for what he did that day. One for killing a very close friend of hers, one for nearly having him quit his job as a Knight, and the last for taking his parents."

"Then count me in. If there's a grave, or even a monument to her, then I'll join you to find out what happened to her." Haschel pointed out. "If we see the Monument, I would like to pay my respects as well. The Black Monster will have to go down."

"We're not going after the Black Monster itself, Haschel." Dart pointed.

"Why not?"

"That's better not to be talked about in a place like this. Let's go see the others." Jared said. "Even Rose was surprised you won when I had told them what I found out."

"I know. Nizam had warned me about that, too. Like I said, if it weren't for you, I would _not_ have won that match." Dart admitted, as the 3 went back up and met with the others.

Shana fussed over Dart's condition, while the others simply watched. "Nizam, Phoebe, go ahead and have some fun. Rose?"

"You know I'm not for this."

"Actually, I wanted you to find a safe location, and let Haschel in on our plans." Jared whispered to her.

"Why?"

"BM said to have killed his daughter." Jared replied, also quietly. She nodded.

Rose pointed at Haschel and told him to follow her. He looked at Dart, who nodded. Jared walked over to Sammy and Mark, and they had fun as a family for the first time. Shana actually got a date out of it, while Lavitz just watched Dart and Shana from afar.

Some soldiers from Sandora found him with his family, and he rejected their offer to join. They were about to draw weapons, but he snapped, and they all fell to the ground. A couple of guards came by and took them away. Jared then sighed and explained that both Sandora and Basil wanted him on their side, and that someone else will likely come along with another offer.

"You had already chosen to side with Basil, though. Don't they know?" She asked.

"No. The first one to find out is currently dead. He was a Dragoon, and now Lavitz is." Jared answered.

"Wow. So you're still considered Neutral?" She asked.

"Apparently." Jared shrugged. "Anyway, enough with the serious talk. We're here to have some fun, not talk business."

They continued to have fun, with Mark trying out a few games, while Jared helped out a bit with the rules. Mark had dominated the games for some time.

They had met Dart and Shana at the Memory place. Mark outdid Dart big time. Sam was happy that he was so good with his memory. Dart simply shook his head, as if expecting it.

Jared, Sam, and Mark had walked off, and Mark suggested the obstacle course. They didn't let Mark in, because of his age. Jared could, though, and he did. He got through so easily, and Mark pouted. When he got out, he got a healing potion, and a few tickets. He then, _convinced_ them to let Mark try, and Mark grinned before showing them a better time than Jared, who smiled.

"You were saying?" Jared asked.

The man just handed twice the tickets because of a bet he made. Several others handed him tickets grumbling about lost bets. He had gained 50 tickets from that alone. "Dad, did you see me?"

"Yes, I did, Mark. And that was good. You even beat _me_. You've got me beat in normal speed, and on par with me in agility, that's for sure." He ruffled Mark's hair, who smiled after he stopped.

"Thanks dad."

"And those extra tickets?"

"No one thought he could get through the first half, because of his age. I said he could finish it in record time, even my own. They gave off random bets, I just accepted." He handed 25 of the tickets to Mark. "And here's your half. An apology for not saying anything. More time to play."

"Okay!" Mark nodded happily.

Sam shook his head in amusement, before Mark had decided to go into the arena, surprising a few others especially when Jared followed him in. Some of the others were surprised that they were in there, but Sam just looked on in shock when they both got into a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

They both vanished, and started trading blows. Others took notice and started to watch them both, while Sammy was surprised that they were actually going at it. Haschel had noted their stances, seeing that they _both_ knew how to fight.

It was 6 minutes in that Jared had an inevitable strike on Mark's chest, but instead the punch shattered... a log?

Jared blinked. "How the hell did you get a _Willow_ Log all the way here?!" He asked, before turning around and blocking a roundhouse from his son.

"Something Uncle Nizam told me. If you believe in the Log it will come. No matter the distance." Mark replied.

A few minutes later after that little shocker, Jared was in midair, and Mark had just about drop kicked him. Instead, it was a twig which snapped. Mark was too slow to realize that he just lost, since Jared didn't take his time and landed a chop to the back of his neck, before catching him, and landing on the ground. Mark was in a daze, and managed to shake himself out of it as they had left the arena.

They saw Sammy come into the area. "What were you two _thinking_?"

"You should ask Mark when he regains his bearings." Jared admitted. "I just went along with his idea. I was not expecting the log, especially not a _willow_ log. They don't sell those in Lohan, and the closest area would take 6 days travel at a normal civilian pace."

"You know what that could've done?" She scolded him, and he just took it all in.

"You done? Good, because there's another reason I put him in this dazed state." Jared said. "He's not going to agree to this, but I want you to take him back to Millie Seseau when you head back."

"What do you mean?"

"Mark is not a Knight. Nizam and Phoebe have to stay, but Mark does not. When you go back, I want you to take him with you. Helpful he may be, but I don't want him in the upcoming danger. I will make it back soon. Don't you worry about that. Nizam and Phoebe will head back before I do. They'll be here until the War is over. Mark doesn't have to be, and I'd prefer he isn't. Powerful or not, he's still a kid, and needs to enjoy himself. I'm not willing to put him through what I was. I _don't_ want his innocence lost this early."

"I... I don't get it. Why not tell him yourself?"

"Because he'll try to find a way to follow me if you let him. That's why I want you to take him, after I Knock him out when I have to leave town. I know I will, and I don't want anyone in the squad telling him where I went, or why." She nodded sadly.

"How long until you come back?"

"A few months at least, a year at most." Jared admitted. "He probably won't like me for this, but I don't think that'll be a problem. I can still watch over him from a distance. I know he's our son, but he's still young. I didn't want him against Feyrbrand, even if he _could_ help, and he did. But this is something that I have to do. Make sure to keep an eye on Ragnarok's seal. If you can, teach him how to tell if it comes loose. We don't want it breaking, and if it does, hell will break loose. If he asks, just tell him that I would prefer he be in familiar territory in case of a threat to our home. Someone has to be there, and I know he can handle a lot."

"You want him home in time for _them_ to release Ragnarok, don't you?"

Jared nodded. "If anything he can help slow him down if we aren't there."

She nodded. "I'll make sure he knows. How long until you have to leave?"

"I'd give it a few days." Phoebe came running in. "A Knight of Basil came in Injured. Haschel knocked out Lavitz for going crazy."

"Or now." Jared commented. "Sammy?" She picked Mark up, and they all ran out, and saw Lavitz in the Doctor's office.

"Fred?"

"Yes, I heard what happened." Lavitz then woke up.

"Lavitz you lost your cool." Jared said.

"His majesty has been..."

"I know." Jared said. "That doesn't give you reason to lose your cool, and charge in recklessly."

"He is right." Haschel added. "When a Knight loses control of his emotions, he cannot protect his lord."

"Exactly." Sam commented. "Take it from a General in the Knights of Millie Seseau."

"A former Captain, as well."

"A pair of Captains added to that." Nizam pointed out, Phoebe nodding in agreement.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"I told you, didn't I?" Nizam commented. "New Dragoons can be prone to random outbursts, and random impulsive tendencies."

Jared, Dart, and Shana nodded at that. They had already experienced it. "We'll help you get him back, don't you worry about that." Jared assured him. "I may have had offers on both sides, but I have already chosen. Sandora made a mistake in taking Shana, their idea or not."

Mark then came to, and Jared looked at him, before putting him to sleep. "He'll be out of it for 2 days. We should get moving before then."

"We're not taking him?" Dart asked, surprised.

"I don't want him seeing me go ballistic. I probably will when we see Fruegel again." Jared admitted. "He's strong, I'm not denying that, but I don't want him to see my insanity given form. And no, I don't mean my Dragoon form. If that were the limit then I wouldn't have minded. It isn't."

Rose nodded, realizing what he was talking about. It was something she had noticed some time after his leave from Lohan all those years ago, and it almost scared _her_. She didn't show it to the others in the room, though. Shana and Sam looked at Rose in confusion. "You know what he's talking about?" Sam had asked.

"If he's referencing what I think he is, then I am not surprised." She admitted. "Even the thought of _that_ would scare the life out of the Divine Dragon himself, I believe."

Everyone's eyes widened. "That bad?"

Jared nodded sadly. "It was the closest I came to blowing my own cover... and leveling a village I didn't know the name of. Luckily for me the village was already in ruins, and the place evacuated years ago. It was _very_ lucky. It was after that there were rumors of another Dragon in Sandora, which had not been seen since. No one knew who unleashed it, or who it was. But Rose and I knew. We were there."

"Who let it go, because it _obviously_ wasn't Paku?" Sam stated.

Jared looked up. "I... I hope you don't have to see me do that. I wish I didn't." He shook his head. "Believe me, if I had the choice I'd _never_ do that again."

Dart looked at Jared. "You wanna come anyway? We could use your help."

Jared smirked sadistically. "Of course. How you get in is up to you. I've got my own ways to get in. I've got enough supplies for a while. I'm ready when you are."

Dart pounded his fist into his palm. "I think it'll be good for us to storm the gate and act as a distraction."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "If Nizam and Phoebe are coming, then you 3 would probably be able to sneak in during the distraction and find him much more quickly than we could without being noticed."

Jared's eyes then widened a bit, before his smirk settled down a bit. "Oh yeah. That'll work. We'll split from the gate. I've got a different area that Nizam will likely be staying."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, he's the only one with the range for it." Jared said, looking at him, who nodded.

They all nodded, and the actual group had liked the plan as they knew it. They all left though Sam and Mark stayed behind.

It took them 2 days to get into position. Rose knew the telltale sign of Jared probing her mind for any reason. "They're in position. All that's left is the timing." She stated.

It was only a few minutes before they saw a carriage going through. They had charged the front gate, and the drawbridge was being raised. Lavitz grabbed it, and pulled himself over. It fell back down and they ran across.

On a cliff about 900 yards out, Nizam, Jared and Phoebe were looking at Hellena Prison. "Why aren't we heading in yet?" She asked.

Jared looked at Nizam. "Nizam?"

"I'm looking. It's pretty hard you know?" He pointed out. "There's at least three thousand in there."

"Then start at the top, and don't search them randomly." Jared retorted.

It only took a few more seconds. "Strong one. Chubby. Not that smart either."

"Fruegel." Jared realized.

"Another one. Lean, but slightly athletic... Also seems to have a much larger power within him. Male... DNA suggests Blond hair..."

"There's our target." Jared said. "Where is he?"

"At the very top." Nizam pointed out.

Jared pulled out a small disk. "You see this? It's a strobe. When I activate it, you'll see a flash. That means we're in position. When that happens, I want you to snipe Fruegel, and then bombard the place with the Mini-howie and several EX-wives."

"I'll stick with the EX-wives."

"We want them to think that Dart and the others are the only ones that went in, while we have a much larger amount of forces laying siege."

"What about the others?" Phoebe asked.

"That's where you come in." He then had a choker with a plastic wire protruding from it, and tossed it to her. "It only has one frequency. Nizam, your suit has a communicator. Set it to 170 Hz."

"Already there, but... Its the frequency of those communicators."

"It'll help you listen to us but I'll still be using the strobe." Jared pointed out. "Phoebe, put yours on, and the end of the wire in your ear."

"What will that do?"

"The choker will take the vibrations in your vocal chords, and send it over the Radio waves so me and Nizam will be able to hear what you say as long as we are on the same frequency." Jared said, putting one on himself. "Phoebe, you and I will have to keep in contact with this. Your job is to find any Knights of Basil, or the other group. I'm going after Albert directly. Nizam, wait for the signal, and then let loose."

Nizam said, getting his targeting systems locked on to Fruegel. "I've got a shot at Fruegel, but it won't be lethal."

Jared nodded. "Once he falls I'm grabbing Albert, jumping off, and calling Paku. If I don't get there and you get a clear and lethal shot, before they get there, then we'll have to wait. I'll turn off the strobe, and you wait for me to activate it again, before you bombard the place. Any changes will be relayed through the comm devices." Nizam, in Warmachine, nodded.

"How do you propose we get there from here, cause I'm sure that walking will take longer than it will for them to get up there."

"How far are you in Wind Manipulation?" He asked.

"Mastered, why?"

"Then follow my lead." Jared ran and jumped before gliding towards the place, silently. Her eyes widened realizing what he was doing, and quickly followed suit. Nizam had marked Fruegel as a target, and Albert as well, though he had a blue outline, while Fruegel had red.

-inside-

Phoebe had just found the group as they got caught in a pitfall trap. _'How did they _not_ see that coming?'_

She then found a more secluded area. "Shadow, this is Star. The group fell into a trap."

"_Roger that, Star. Look for Knights, and if you come across them again, join up with them. I'm on floor 17."_ Jared's voice rang in her ear.

"_This is Warmachine. Shadow, you've got 42 stories to go. Star, you're closer to Albert on floor 41."_

"Roger that. Star out." she said.

She had found 2 Knights in a cell, and waited for the guards to pass, before showing herself. "What Division are you from?"

"Eighth Division. Kaiser is somewhere in here too, unless they executed him." One of them said. "Get him first."

"I'll need a distraction." She said, before picking the lock with expert ease. She was about to open the door, before the Knights stopped her. "Just unlock the doors. If you're here, then that means Major Havoc is here somewhere."

"Warmachine, this is Star. I think we should shift the plan. The Eighth Division Knights and Kaiser are here."

"_This is Shadow. You've got a point. Unlock all of their cages and lead them out."_

"They want to stay in." She replied. "I'm thinking on unlocking all doors, killing Fruegel, launching 3 EX-wives, and then the Knights leave their cells in the chaos."

The Knights nodded at that plan. _"Warmachine?"_

"_I'm game. Shadow?"_

"_Agreed. Star, work on that, and let the Knights know of it."_

"Roger that. Star out." She then heard Guards. "Action passed. Wait for a large Explosion. Then get the hell out." She then jumped up out of sight, as guards walked by, and she moved around silently.

She had found a total of 27 Knights, before she had found Kaiser. She waited for the Guards to leave earshot, before she showed herself. "Kaiser?"

"Captain Phoebe? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"We're here to get King Albert. We're running a Distraction downstairs, have Fruegel set up for death, and I'm letting the Knights know about the escape plan."

Kaiser nodded, before they both realize that Guards are coming, and she jumped up and out of sight, while the Guards passed them. When they were out of earshot, she dropped down again, and explained the plan. "I'll pick the lock now. Wait for the signal, and get out of here when you do. Meet up with other knights."

Kaiser nodded, and Phoebe left to find more Knights.

It didn't take long for Jared to signal them. _"I see the Strobe, Shadow. Waiting for a clear shot."_

"_Roger that. Star?"_

"Working on it. Kaiser is already in the loop, along with 27 other knights. The locks on their cells picked, and ready to roll."

"_Not good. The others are almost up here."_ Jared said. _"Warmachine I hope you got a clear shot quickly, otherwise I'll have to join in. Just listening to Fruegel's rants are pissing me off."_

Phoebe stayed silent on the subject, before trying to go higher.

"_Warmachine?"_

"_Nothing. You want a one-hit, and I can't get one. How long?"_

"This is Star. No time. They just made it and I am not far behind." She then noticed Shana let an arrow fly.

"_Shit! Plan B, take out Fruegel up close. Ignore the Sniper shot. Wait for the strobe and launch it."_ Jared told them. _"Star, take to the night. Guerrilla Warfare."_

"_He means hit and run, Star."_ Nizam clarified.

"Roger that." She whispered, before taking to the Shadows, as the much smaller group started attacking Fruegel, his dog and bird. They weren't expecting an arrow to hit the bird, named Rodriguez, causing it to go down with an electrostatic Discharge. "Guftas find that one!"

The dog didn't get the chance before 3 holes were made in its body. One in the torso, one through the left eye, and one in the neck. "The hell is going on here?!" Fruegel shouted in rage. "Red bastard! This is _your_ doing, isn't it?"

"Triple Sparkstrike!" 3 Yellow balls hit Fruegel stunning him. Everyone looked at Jared who just revealed himself, Cerberus in hand, a scowl firmly planted on his face. "Fruegel..." His pupils, if you looked closely enough, were nearly nonexistent. "You die. Here and now."

"As if you could do anything!" He threw a rock, and Jared simply punched it, thus breaking it. "That didn't work last time. What makes you think it will _this time_?"

Fruegel growled, and started to attack. Jared kept his distance, and launched a few shots at him. _"Warmachine?"_

"_I'm trying to. He's going after all of you. I can't guarantee a kill with all of you in the area."_ Nizam pointed out. Jared heard over the intercom.

Jared then caught. "Hit it!"

"_I don't have a clear shot!"_

"Ignore the kill, go for WTF bomb!" Jared shouted, confusing everyone.

"_Wait, really?"_

"_This is Star. What's a WTF bomb?"_

"_You really want that going over the comm links?"_

"I rigged a set of speakers all throughout the place. Go for 120 Hz." Jared said, before launching a few more shots.

"_Roger that!"_

Nizam fired 2 shots near the base of the place, and just before they hit, he shouted. "WHAT THE FU...?!" Even the speaks had been cut off by the explosion, and threw off _everyone_. The Knights, however, understood this as the signal, ignoring the words beforehand, broke out of their cells, grabbed a nearby sword, and charged out.

-up top-

Everyone felt the explosion. "What the hell just happened?" Dart shouted.

"That would be Nizam." Jared said, earning Fruegel's utmost attention. _"Warmachine, target the top again. I'll try to lead him in. Line up a shot, and I'll get him there."_

"_Got it. Should I ignore the flying object nearby?"_

"_Flying object?"_ Jared asked.

"_Got the shot!"_

"_Fire!"_

Nizam fired the shot, and it hit Fruegel in the head making blood spatter over the area. Everyone just looked at him, before sighing. "We have to get Albert out of here."

"ARGH!" This turned everyone's attention to Albert, who had someone standing behind him.

Jared immediately know who this was. "Lloyd..." He pulled Cerberus, but Lavitz beat him to the punch by charging Lloyd, who pulled out Dragon Buster and stabbed Lavitz, who had went Dragoon quickly, making an instant kill.

"Shit!"

"His fault. Now I have the Moon Gem." Lloyd turned around and jumped off. "Warmachine get him!"

"_He's moving too fast! I can't lock on! Get out of there!"_

Albert held the Jade Dragoon Spirit that had chosen him. "This is..."

"The Jade Dragoon Spirit. You've been drafted." Jared watched as Lavitz's body disintegrated, and shook his head. "Let's get out of here. Those Explosions will bring the place down."

"_Shadow, I lost him. He's gone."_

"Damn." Phoebe showed herself. "We've got to get out of here. The place could collapse any second?"

"What about Collateral?"

"The Knights are already out." Jared said. "I've also had 2 Shadows working on getting the others out. They're being evacuated now. We should follow their lead."

They all nodded, and ran out as fast as they can. Jared created a Horse out of Shadows, holding out a hand to Shana, while Phoebe made a Lightning one for Albert. "Pick up the pace! We have 5 minutes at most!" Jared shouted.

They rode out fast, and took to the skies, while the others had to reach the Drawbridge quickly. It didn't take them long before the others had gotten out of the place. "Warmachine, bust the Bunker!"

"_Roger that!"_

3 More Ex-wives flew from a cliff far off from them, as they all ran from the, now sinking, tower known as Hellena.

Nizam had then flew over, and landed before the Warmachine armor melted into his usual armor.

"I take it these are the Knights Queen Theresa sent?" Albert said. "Didn't meet them."

"Yeah, that's us." Phoebe said. "Sorry we took so long."

"It's fine. Though if I may ask, how did you make that horse out of Lightning?" Albert asked. "I'm curious."

"Your majesty!" Several knights shouted. Everyone turned to the incoming 28 Knights, Kaiser included.

"Kaiser. Why are you here?"

"We had been captured, My lord. That girl had helped free us." he pointed to Phoebe.

"I heard. Head back to Bale. Try to take back the city." Albert told him. He then showed off Lavitz's spear. "For the time being, things have gotten much worse, though I don't know the true level, and I have to help stop. When Bale is safe, tell Noish that I will be leaving the Kingdom in his hands until I return."

"But Your Majesty..." Kaiser was interrupted.

"Kaiser, I'm a Dragoon. If I don't do whatever it is I have to, then the world will likely be destroyed. If the world is destroyed, Serdio is destroyed, and being Royalty will have no meaning whatsoever."

Jared nodded. "If the Dragoons don't stop them, then it's more than just this world that's doomed. Several others will fall as they are connected to this world. Being a Dimensional Guardian, I cannot and _will not_ allow that to happen." He then looked at Dart. "Now you know my _other_ reason for getting rid of the Black Monster's reason to exist without taking out its Target."

Dart nodded, guessing it was a big deal.

"Wait, did you just say you're a _Dimensional Guardian_?" Albert asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but it's... a complicated situation at best." Jared admitted, before shaking his head. "It'll be explained later. For now I think it's time to end this war. And that means taking out Doel, and getting his Dragoon Spirit."

They had nodded at that, though everyone else was on edge. Jared looked out, Dart next to him. "Let's move." The two spoke simultaneously, and everyone nodded.

The Knights followed Albert's orders, while the rest went towards the Black Castle in the city of Kazas. The trip took them 2 days.

When they reached the city limits, Nizam and Phoebe's armor covered in an illusion to look like light civilian armor. The found an inn, and stayed in there.

The entire group had started walking, before they came to a drawbridge. Jared, however, took a side route, not the bridge. "What are doing? He's right there."

"I've got someone I have to meet. You're welcome to come if you like. Nizam and Phoebe especially."

They looked at each other and nodded, before following him down. He continued to walk through slums, jumping a few times, before going into what seemed to be a pub. He walked over to a certain table, and spoke. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Dart looked at him. "You know her?"

She looked at him, and then the group with him. "So, you're here for Doel, eh?"

"The Dragoon Spirit, actually. If he gives it up, I won't really care about him." Jared told her.

"Jennifer..." Nizam and Phoebe realized.

"Hey you two." She replied. "So, want some help? I'm actually out for his head, and found a way in."

"Lead the way. We get the Dragoon Spirit, I don't care what you do with him. Either way, this war is going to end." Jared said.

"Who is this?"

"She's a Guardian, like me." Jared explained. "Her reason for being here is different from mine, but her reason for staying is the same. She came here while jumping randomly. I was called here."

"I see. So you're Psycho." Rose said, her eyes scanning her. "You're a Guardian alright." She looked at Jared. "Why haven't we met each other?"

"Haven't seen her since I made the sword on her back." Jared admitted. "So, how's Bahamut?"

This had her raise an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"Yevon told me." Jared replied, causing her to shake her head.

"Heard he was being an ass to his world."

"At first, it was retribution." Jared admitted. "Then, he lost control of his son, who was administering it. Once I get through with my Psynergy Training, and save another world, I'll be going to his realm to kill off his Son at his request. Not like the others, but rather, the way I see fit. As long as he's gone for good."

She nodded. "Yeah, that method is highly outdated. I might join you when you do."

"What about General Barona?" Nizam asked.

"If I could, I would. I don't belong in this world, though. Sammy _knows_ this." Jared pointed out. "I... I gave her my plan after I have to leave."

"Did you tell her what would happen if you didn't go when you were supposed to?" Jen asked.

"No. I showed her."

"Dare I ask how?"

"Memory Transfer."

"Oh. Okay." Jen shrugged. "So, when are we going to do this? I'm ready when you are."

Jared looked at the others, who nodded. They were ready. "We're good." Jen got up and motioned for them to follow.

They found a kid, and Jen had told the kid, the people were with her. He was skeptical, but nodded and let them pass. She led them through the entire maze, and into what seemed to be a Water Mill. They went up a few ladders, and found themselves inside the Castle's outer Courtyard. They made their way in, taking careful note to act more those in Sandora, or just plain Mercenaries. Some thought they recognized Jared, but since he covered his face with an illusion changing the shape and his eye color, they wrote it off as mere resemblance.

They entered the castle, and found a few things, such as the fact that they were researching the effects of White and Green flames. Jared had recognized the White Flame as a more Holy element, and he explained it to them, saying he should know being something known as a Rune Soldier Mercenary. "I'm good with some Magic, my Sword, and a few other weapons. I'm good with several types of combat, but I prefer my sword and Magic. It's why I'm a Rune Soldier. We're rare, and usually roam as Mercenaries, wanting to get things done our way. In fact, I learned most of my spells from old Wingly Texts. The Green flame, however, reminds me of something I saw once. I think the person called it Greek Fire. A Green Fire that couldn't be doused by water, and burned for 7 days and 7 nights. Still... They said that Greek Fire also had a hint of Orange in it, and I'm not seeing one."

"Well, looks like someone knows what we're doing. Or at least, what we're trying to get." One of the researchers admitted, surprised. "You wouldn't mind helping out, would you?"

"Sorry, but Greek fire is not something I know how to harness. I'm more aligned with the Wind, Lightning, and Shadow elements. Fire isn't my forte, sadly. Doesn't mean I don't know of it, though." Jared pointed out. "My last attempt backfired on me. I stopped trying to harness fire after the 50th try."

"I see. If you have any advice, please, let us know."

"The White flame is more aligned with Light than Fire, oddly enough. Light element is actually a little harmful to me when I try to harness it. I couldn't give you any advice on how to do so, but I can tell you what they can do."

The researchers nodded, and handed them the Magic Oil. "This will get you through the Palace. It's the power source, so to speak."

"It'll light the flames to activate things, I presume?"

"You presume correctly." He replied, and then they went back to their flames.

They started working their way, and they found another Researcher, working on his own in a different room. "Murgo?" Jared asked.

"If it isn't little Beastie." The man replied. "Been a while."

"That it has, man. So, what are you working on?"

"Shapeshifting, why?"

"You still got that Blue Stone?" Jared asked.

"Why?"

"My comrades and I need to see Doel for a classified reason."

"See my progress, first?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Dragon!" There was a small glow, but nothing happened.

Jared shook his head. "No good. Anything else?"

"I..." He thought for a moment. "Cerberus!" This had everyone's eyes widen, before he grew and turned into a puppy. Jared shook his head. "You've got a long way to go, Murgo. Let me show you how it's done." He then glowed slightly, before he had become a Yeti. "See what I mean? You don't have the mind to become what you want, you can't shapeshift into them." he glowed and was back to normal. "Now, where's the Blue Stone?"

The dog looked at Jared expectantly. "Sure, I'll change you back after I got the Stone."

The dog ran over to a small chest. Jared opened it, and nodded, taking the stone out. He put a hand on the dog's head, between the ears, turning him back into Murgo. "Remember what I said, Murgo. In order to Shape Shift into something _successfully_ you need knowledge on how they act, their molecular structure, abilities, mindset, and even their instincts. Without any of that, Shape Shifting won't work... though the Mindset is so you can actually _fit in_ as one of them." The man nodded.

"Thank you for the advice. So you know, I'm the only one here that knows that you came through here before. I never told anyone."

"Mind keeping it that way? It'll make it easier on us. The commander still have the Red Stone?"

"Yeah. He does."

"And the Yellow Stone?"

"Not a clue. That one went down a chute. I'd check the garbage areas, though. It's possible it's somewhere down there."

"Thanks."

"No problem, my friend. Good luck."

Jared nodded and looked at the others who raised an eyebrow. "What? Just talking with an old accomplice. Besides, he's good. Probably the only good one here."

Rose shook her head. "I should've expected this."

"Gotta have reliable informants. The people call him crazy so much, no one else would bother holding information from him. His reputation means that no one would believe him in an instant. That makes him perfect for the job."

"He's not crazy. Just misunderstood."

"Yup." Jared handed the Oil to Dart. "You lead the others to find the Training Rooms, and find the Commander. He's the one who took Shana personally. It was Fruegel's men, but he lead the charge and left once Shana was taken. Don't kill him if you don't have to."

"No promises." Dart admitted.

"Just listen to his reasoning before you lose yours. Understand?"

"No guarantees, but I'll try."

Jared nodded. "Jen, I'll be getting the third piece. Alone. You go with them for now."

"Hey, I'm more experienced as a Guardian than you."

"Yeah, but I have the knowledge and stealth to get it without being noticed. I'll make a small portal when I'm at the point we need to meet. Make sure you have the Red Stone when you get there. Otherwise, it'll be useless and we can't proceed."

"So, follow the use of a portal?" Jared nodded. "Good to know. Dart?"

Jared then vanished.

Jared had found a Yellow Stone, in the shape of the Blue Stone, meaning a sphere 3 inches in diameter, and snuck his way into a room with a statue. And opened a small portal nearby. Almost unnoticeable. He knew she could detect it, however, and they made their way into the room later. When they saw him sitting crosslegged on a platform, the were about to let him know, before he pointed at the console. "Red goes in Lower Right hole." He said, causing Dart to raise an eyebrow, before putting it in the right hole. Jared got up and put the Blue Stone in the lower left hole, and the Yellow Stone in the top hole, causing a click to be heard.

Jared looked at where it came from. "We can now continue. That click was a door unlocking."

"We passed a door on the way up here." Dart pointed out. "It was at the bottom of the Statue."

"And that's where the locked door was." Jared continued.

The others nodded, they already knew that he'd been here before. It wasn't long before they reached a staircase, with Kongol coming up to them. He was in much stronger armor. "You. Why you here?" Kongol looked at Jared. "Doel has something I need for my own mission. If he gives it up, I'm gone. Can't say anything for anyone else here, however. Did you think on what I told you?" This drew more attention to him.

"I saw. I looked. Emperor Doel not himself. Something wrong. Kongol not know what cause it." he replied.

"It's as I said. He's taking orders from someone else. Please allow us to see him, and hopefully get on with things peacefully."

Kongol took a stance. "Kongol cannot. Not yet." Everyone took another stance. "You. Kongol. Alone. Kongol must know truth."

Jared signaled the others to go ahead. "Very well, Kongol. I'll face you alone."

"Do you have any idea what he can do?" Dart asked.

"Far more than you do. And he can't use _half_ the things I know he can learn. Nizam, Phoebe go with the others. I can handle him alone."

"Good luck man."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Hey, you've seen me serious. I probably don't need to be, but I might do so anyway." Jared replied, looking at Kongol. "Go. I'll handle him."

"_**You intend to fight him?"**_

_'I intend to test him. See where his convictions lie. And if he can cope with your power. Besides, he wants this as well.'_ Jared mentally replied to the Golden Dragon.

"_**Fine. But be warned. I will not tolerate his death."**_

_'I know.'_

The fight between the two lasted for 20 minutes, and Kongol was panting slightly. Jared, however, was barely winded. "Do you see how outmatched you are? You have a much larger potential. You cannot reach it staying here."

"I do not see why I cannot."

"Because one with the job you need is... hectic. If you respect Doel, and do not wish to cause him harm, you cannot stay here if you accept it. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I must go. I shall think on this. Perhaps, Kongol should go home. Kongol's old home. Maybe Kongol will find something there."

Jared nodded, and let him get up. "Then get going. But, a Gang has appeared there in recent years. You might have to wait a while for them to clear out. Strong as you are, I do not believe you can handle them all on your own. You have power, but that alone is not enough. You will need help if you wish to clear them out."

Kongol nodded, and walked out. Jared watched him leave, and then went into the Throne room, and found Doel on his last legs. "Albert... Do not let him win. He outdid me. Stop him."

"Of course, Uncle." Albert then saluted Doel, who finally died.

"I expected that to happen earlier." Jared spoke, telling the others he was there.

Jen took Doel's head, and put it in a small dimensional portal. "My job is done. Anyway, got a message from a guy calling himself Diaz. Said he wanted some help. He wanted Doel dead, for being suspicious. I got the head, and the pay was upfront. Just sent it to him."

"Diaz is the one _I'm_ after." Jared pointed out.

"Seriously?" Jen asked, earning a nod. "Damn. Dunno where he went. Just said North. Nothing else."

"Doel said that Lloyd was probably going to Tiberoa." Albert said.

"And I have a Dragoon spirit, now." Haschel added. Jared nodded. "Tiberoa is the next area, then. Haschel you still in?"

"Of course. Things are just getting interesting." Haschel answered. "I'm going too."

"I'll be going my own way." Jen said. "Call me if you need some help." She winked at him.

Nizam and Phoebe looked at each other and then Albert. "Looks like our job is done."

"Yes. The war is over. That much is certain. I will send thanks to Queen Theresa if I see her, or if I return to Bale beforehand." Albert said. "I must also thank you for your help. We must stop Lloyd."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left the Throne Room, along with the castle.

As they were walking out of town, Jared spoke up. "Hey, Dart?"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just wondering something. How _did_ Greham go out? I'm curious."

-Flashback-

_Greham was in Dragoon Form, on his knees, Lavitz, Dart, Shana and Rose staring at him._

"_Alright..."_

_Lavitz held his spear at Greham's throat. "tell me what I want to know. Why did you do it?"_

"_I was...Jealous. Your father was better than me at everything. I hit a wall. I could not get stronger."_

"_And following Sandora?"_

"_The price I had to pay. At the time, it seemed small. I was being selfish. I wanted to be the best."_

"_And Servi kept it from you, didn't he?"_

_Greham nodded at Rose's question. "But... there was something else. Something not even Servi knew. Something I doubt your mother knew."_

"_What are you talking about?" Lavitz questioned._

"_You mother... is my cousin. It was... another reason for it. I had to make sure. I found out _after_ I got the Jade Dragoon Spirit from Doel, but before Servi died. I decided to make it a test, instead of for my envy. He had lost. I left your mother alone after that, not believing I could do anything." He coughed violently. "I didn't deserve to call myself her cousin. I fled. I went to Doel. But, Doel was listening to someone else as the War Started. The war was _not_ Doel's idea. Do not let him win. I beg of you. Protect your mother. From me, From Doel, from that man in silver robes. Protect her. And Lavitz... use the Dragoon Spirit to do it."_

_Greham took the Jade Dragoon Spirit from his chest plate. "Use it well. Don't make the same mistake I did, Lavitz. Protect her. Do what you must, but do not betray those close to you. It will leave behind nothing but emptiness. Loneliness."_

_Lavitz nodded, his spear back at his side. He picked up the small stone, and it glowed. Greham left the Dragoon Armor, still panting. "I will see to it that Doel does not win." Lavitz said_

"_Lavitz... Thank you. Now, finish it." Everyone was surprised._

"_Greham..."_

"_I do not deserve to live. I have committed too many crimes, and gone against who I once was. It is only right that you are the one to do it."_

_Lavitz then shoved his spear through Greham's heart. "Thank... You..." Greham finally died at that. Lavitz let a small tear fall._

"_Greham... Farewell." He then went Dragoon, and looked at the others, before they went back up, and Shana passed out at the top. Lavitz went back to normal, and followed Dart as he carried Shana Bridal style towards a Giant Black Vortex in the distance._

-Flashback end-

"That's how it happened. Seriously, we should send word to his mother. Let her know what's going on."

Dart then noticed Jared was writing in a notepad. "Already on it." He then tore out the page and tossed it out into a shadow. It vanished.

-Bale, Lavitz's house-

Lavitz's mother had just returned, when she noticed a letter in a small darkened area of her home. "When did this get here?"

Hey

It's Jared. I'm sorry for not telling you this, but Lavitz is... dead. Before you lose yourself, listen to the why.

After King Albert was taken prisoner, we had gone after him. He had just been rescued by us, before someone else had come, and did something. His name is Lloyd, and he has Platinum White Hair. Lavitz, with a lack of judgment, immediately charged. Lloyd dealt a killing blow as he did. Lavitz didn't get a single hit in.

As I saw his corpse evaporate, I saw he had a smile. He had no regrets. Do not despair for him. He wouldn't want that.

Also, and I just found this out myself, so don't rip my head off, but apparently Greham was your cousin.

He had killed Servi, yes, but it was during a test for your hand after he found out. Servi had failed the test, but Greham had fled anyway, not liking the fact that he just killed his best friend. He had played himself off as a Neutral Party in the war.

Finally, some good news for you. Because of Lavitz's Actions, The Civil War is now over. Basil has won. Doel is dead. Sandora has lost.

Oh, and Albert will be traveling with us for the time being. The world is in danger, and his help is needed.

His reasoning for leaving Serdio is this: By protecting the World as a Dragoon, he protects his country.

Please, let Minister Noish know that the War is over, and Albert will not return for a while. Not until the ones that manipulated the war from behind the scenes are stopped. We are not kidnapping him, but, as a Dragoon, he is doing his duty.

Please, don't make Lavitz cry in Heaven for you, as I'm sure that's where he went. Don't cry for him, as I know he would not want it. He went out how he wanted to, and that's protecting his Lord and friend.

Remember that, and he'll be able to rest in Peace.

I could tell he went out with no regrets. If you cry for him, he'll regret it. Don't give him a reason to regret saving his best friend.

Jared

P.S. If you ask me, you should turn your home into a back-up Inn, just in case the other Inns are full. You've got the space, why not use it?

She started crying, but saw truth in the words. _'Lavitz... I should've known you'd go out like you did. I'll let Noish know. I'll set up a memorial after that... but I won't give away your room. Dead or not, you're still precious to me. I'm your mother. It's my job.'_

She then closed and locked up her house, before making her way to the castle, and let Noish know that the war was over, showing him the letter as proof.

"I see... This is the handwriting of the White Shadow." Noish said.

"White Shadow?"

"He was here and got Lavitz out of Hellena Prison after he was captured. It was 2 days before Lavitz went to Hoax." Noish pointed out. "I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Slambert. Even though the War over, which will bring more relief to the masses, we shall make a memorial to those who lost their lives in the War. Lavitz shall have a larger name than the rest, for his actions in the Dragon's defeat. He is a Hero. He shall be treated as such."

"Thank you, Noish."

"You're welcome, my dear. I will run the Palace in Lord Albert's stead, as he had asked. I had already gotten word from Kaiser before you arrived, so I was aware of Albert wanting me to lead while he was out, but I was not aware of Lavitz's Death. Thank you for letting me know, so we can grieve properly."

Mrs. Slambert nodded, sadly.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Okay, Next Chapter starts Disc 2.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, so I've been working on another story I don't plan to post for the time being.

It's a NarutoXWizard 101 Crossover, entitled Storm Fox. You may not be reading this, but if you are, let me know if you want to read it.

For now, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 13**

The group of Dragoons had been traveling for a week on foot. During the day, Jared had been telling Shana how to access her Mana without turning into a Dragoon, saying it would help to be able to use Spells without relying on the form.

During that time, Dart also sparred with Haschel, mainly for Haschel's sake. In the first week, Haschel had gained access to 2 spells: Atomic Mind and Thunder Kid. Dart, however, had used a spell that the others didn't know he knew: Final Burst.

He surprised himself with that, wondering how he learned it. He looked at Jared. "Okay, this isn't like when I learned Explosion." He pointed out, before he noticed Jared was Smirking.

"Hey Dart, did I ever tell you why your father was Fire-proof?" Jared asked, earning everyone's attention. He shook his head. "Hmm. The spell you just used is called Final Burst. Zieg could use it, and did so regularly. Believe it or not, he used it enough that he could it while running in _human_ form."

"And he wasn't affected?" Dart asked, surprised, just as everyone else.

"I didn't realize that he could use it without turning into a Dragoon." Rose breathed out, though she was largely ignored.

Jared nodded at Dart. "The reason why he is immune to fire is _because_ of Final Burst. He used it so often it just stopped affecting him." He shrugged. "Seriously, use it often enough, and you'll likely be Fire-Proof as well. Trust me. Use it whenever you can. It'll help. Advice from your father before... you know." Dart nodded.

Later on, Albert had talked to Jared after everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Jared, you know more than anyone else here, except maybe Rose. Is it because of you being a Guardian?"

Jared shook his head. "Partially, but that's not it. To be honest, I'm still new to the Guardian Business. I was taken up by someone, and planted in Millie Seseau. Stayed there for 10 years, and I had to leave, knowing something big was coming. I had to prepare. I had been a Dragoon for a little over 8 years. I gained my Dragoon Spirit about 32 days after Shana was born. I'm playing it more by ear than I should, but that's the best I can do."

"And here I was told that a Dimensional Guardian knew everything." Albert pointed out. "It's not true, is it?"

Jared shook his head. "It's not. No one is all knowing. Not even the Gods themselves are. They can predict things to a point, but they aren't really reliable. The reason being is because of Mortals. Their free will can change fate, and even the future. I've found this out firsthand. We know a lot, but we don't know everything. We see a lot more than others due to understanding of Balance, but some see more than others."

"So, do you have any abilities specific to the Guardians?"

"Curious, aren't you?"

Albert shrugged. "Always have been."

"Guardians have a certain set of abilities that allow them to learn to fit in anywhere. Most are masters of Hiding in Plain Sight. An experienced Guardian can use any ability from any world they've been to and learned. Still, they tend to specialize in certain area, mainly when it comes to Elements. For example: A Shadowwind, like myself, are mainly Wind and Dark elements. However, without even being to the area, I already have access to something my home world didn't have. It's called Psynergy, and it's why my Wind and Lightning Spells are the best, with Dark being a close second."

"Mind explaining Psynergy?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I know only what I've learned on my own. I don't know the basics, just what I need to know. That's why, when I'm done here, I have to go to a place known as Weyard. It's where Psynergy is used most often. I only really use a few abilities out of Psynergy, but they are highly useful."

"Which one do you use most often?"

"Mind Read." Jared said. "Definitely Mind Read."

Albert was surprised. "You can read minds?

"Yeah. It helps to know when someone is just using you to get something from you. My next most used one would be Healing gusts, as I call it. It's a high power wind that heals. Trust me, it helps with Major, and Minor wounds. Nature's Boon is a good one, but I don't use it often. It's centralized, but also a lot better in healing Serious wounds."

"Ignoring the fact my thoughts aren't safe, how do they help with healing?"

"The Healing gusts are a lot better with external Wounds. I once cut off my finger. I was alone, and I tried it out. The Finger healed much more quickly, but it still hurt. Then I used a weaker version of Nature's Boon. It got rid of the pain, and had it set completely." Jared admitted. "Besides, I also use something I learned was Psynergy when forging most of my works. The Mirror Mail? The reflective property is really Psynergy tied into the Metal itself. The Armor Dart's wearing will reflect all but the most powerful magic, of _any_ branch, and even then, it won't do much to him. I should know. I built the thing."

"I see. This Psynergy is helpful. Guardian ability?"

"No, it's native to Weyard. But that's enough about me for now. Get some rest. You need it more than I do. I'll wake Rose for the next watch." Jared said, before sitting against Reaper his arms crossed, eyes closed. "Night, Albert." He then turned his hearing to the wildlife, ignoring his companions for the most part.

And now, we find them approaching the Large city of Fletz. Jared looked at the others. "Take a look around. See if you can find anything on Lloyd. I've got a friend to check up on."

"Who is it?"

"His name's Dustin. He's the usual Smith here. He's close, but I haven't seen him in a while." Jared started walking off. "If anyone has the information, they'd be in the pub over there." He thumbed at a door at the top of a set of stairs on the other side of the small creek. "Hope you have some luck. I'll probably be with Dustin for a while. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Hope he has information." Dart mumbled, but was largely ignored.

Jared went to find the forge, and found Dustin sitting outside. He had aged a bit, but was largely the same. "Hmm? You look like an old friend and expert smith." He replied.

"Dustin?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"Come on, I know it's been 7 years, but really? How could you forget my face?" Jared sounded insulted. "It's Jared Shadowwind."

The older man got up. "Jared? Is that really you?"

"No, it's Pinocchio." Jared replied, sarcastically. "Who else could I be?"

"It's just... you don't look to have aged. I thought you would be an illusion of my past."

Jared flicked his ear. "If I were an illusion you wouldn't have felt that." Jared had a small grin. "And I have aged. Just not much."

Dustin chuckled. "Same old, Jared. Always joking when he can. So, what can I do ya for? Need to use the forge again?" Jared shook his head.

"Not this time. I was actually wondering if someone came through here. He's been able to hide from even my senses. Trust me, that's not good, considering his strength." Jared pointed out. He then pulled out a picture of Lloyd. "His name is Lloyd. He is, by far, the most dangerous person I've met that isn't a monster."

"And you're looking for him?"

"Sort of. He'll lead me to _my_ target. He actually works for my target, who is after my charge. Find him, and he'll eventually lead me to my target."

Dustin looked at it for a while. "Ah. Yes. He left town 2 days ago. He seemed to be in a hurry. So, I should watch out for him?"

"Yeah. And don't provoke him. It's a good idea to let the others know, too." Jared admitted.

"Duly noted." Dustin sighed. "You wouldn't mind an old man's request, would you?"

Jared shrugged. "Don't see why not. What's it for?"

"Something has happened to Princess Emille. She's been acting crazy lately. A lot more stubborn."

This had Jared's interest. "You mean to tell me Emille is in the city right now?"

"Yes, did you not notice?" Dustin asked.

Jared concentrated for a bit. There was the Dragoons... and a much larger source of Mana, making no attempts to hide themselves. "No, I don't sense her. But I do sense someone leaving the Twin Castle. Female, and has a _lot_ of Mana. Something most humans don't have, _especially_ to that level. There are only 3 people in the area with Mana reserves that high: one of my companions, her, and myself. This leads me to assume she's a Wingly."

"A Wingly, you say?" Dustin was interested.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do about Emille. I know her signature. Highly well, I might add. It helps when I was there as a God took over her to get a message to me. That event left a remnant of the God. It's unique. It stayed there for 2 years before I went to Serdio. It didn't even diminish. Whatever happened, I don't think it will be easy to figure it out, so fair warning. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. I'm not getting any younger." Dustin chuckled.

"You're not getting much older, either." Jared retorted. "See ya, man. Hope I can talk to you again before I have to leave the country."

"Me too. It's fun being in your presence."

Jared smiled and walked off. "I'll go tell my friends what I found out. Thanks, man."

Jared found himself looking at what seemed to be Emille. She looked like Emille, talked like Emille, but he knew. He _knew_.

The girl in the pink royal gown was NOT Princess Emille. _'Now, to find proof of it.'_

Jared saw the others, with Albert looking shocked. "Is that really the Princess Emille? She's so cold. Not like I heard."

"No, it wasn't." all of them, sans Rose, were startled. She was merely used to it.

"What do you mean that wasn't Emille?"

"She may look like Emille, she may sound like Emille, but she doesn't have the right Mental Frequency, for one." Jared pointed out. "Number 2, her gait is not right. Emille would never fall to Arrogance. Even if she did, her walk would still hold grace. That one held no grace, whatsoever."

"There's something else, isn't there?" it was more of a statement than a question from Albert.

"She has Mana. And a LOT of it. By a lot, I mean, as much as Rose and myself." Jared admitted. "If the other reasons weren't enough, anyone who knew the concept of Mana, such as a Dragoon or Wingly, that would be the clincher. Even Princess Lisa, her sister, doesn't have Mana. I've already checked her out. She is also somewhat confused by Emille's actions."

The others nodded. "We have to tell his majesty Zior." Albert stated.

"No." This had confused looks on all of them. "If we tell him without proof, then we'll get thrown in jail, Dragoon or not. We need solid evidence, or the real Emille. Preferably both."

Rose and Albert saw the point in it, as did Haschel. Dart and Shana did not though, and he noticed. "Claiming that someone is impersonating a Princess is a big deal. Without anything to back us up, we'll get locked away and lose Lloyd even more."

That got everyone's attention. They all nodded. "So, did you find anything on Lloyd?"

Dart shook his head. "We couldn't find anything, but we didn't check the pub you pointed at yet."

Jared nodded. "Got it. Let's check it out, then."

They all nodded and they walked into the pub. Jared ignored the girl and walked to the bar. "I need a Bang Blitzer. Make it a strong one, at that."

"A little early, don't you think?" The Bartender asked.

"You drink?" Albert asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It helps when you're working 24/7. It's either a fight or a drink, and there's nothing in the area to fight... without collateral damage, at least." Jared admitted. "Besides, for some reason, I can't seem to get drunk."

"One Bang Blitzer, level X." He said, before Jared started downing it. The girl, meanwhile, was talking to the others. He finished his drink, and she told them she didn't know anything about Lloyd. Dart then asked about the stars, and why they were so important around here.

The girl, Kaffie, seemed insulted. "He's not from Tiberoa, Kaffie. In fact, none of us are." Jared spoke, earning everyone's attention. "Dart was born in Millie Seseau, but ever since he was almost 6, he's been living in Serdio. Al, the blonde, born and raised in Serdio. Haschel, the old guy," "Hey!" "is actually a martial artist from the West. Rose is a traveler, so she might know, but I doubt it since she probably wouldn't care much about religion. Shana's probably just curious, but she was raised in Serdio. Never left."

"Oh. Okay. Then I'll explain it." She said, understanding the situation now.

"Another round Bartender." Jared called out.

"Coming right up!" He replied.

It wasn't long before he had another one, and started downing that one. He vaguely paid attention to Kaffie while he drunk. He downed his fourth, when she finished. "Anything else you'd like to know?" she asked.

Dart shook his head. "Thank you for the information."

"You're welcome. Gotta welcome the tourists somehow. But like I said, if I don't know it, no one in the city does."

"What about Princess Emille?" Jared asked. "What happened to her?"

"What do you mean? She suddenly got mad at everything, and really brought down the hammer, but most don't talk about it. Loudly, at least." Kaffie replied.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Anything on what happened that might have caused the change? Maybe a bump to the head, or falling off a horse, maybe?"

"There was a Horseback Riding Incident. Mostly talked about by Knights. Come to think of it, that might have done it. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering what set her off. I was here 6, almost 7 years ago. She was a gentle and calm soul then. I was wondering what happened."

"Really? How come I've never heard of you?"

"Probably the same reason you haven't heard of anything about Lloyd." Jared replied. "A friend of mine is much more secretive. Most of his people are. He's a Smith. Most Smiths don't talk much to outsiders. He left town a few days ago, after resupplying here."

"Then how did you get him to talk?" She asked, curious.

"It helps when you've impressed a Master smith when you're nowhere near a master yourself. I just did it for a past time, but usually, I got paid for it." He shrugged. "How much for the Drinks?"

"40 Gold total."

"That's pretty steep." Dart pointed out. "40 gold for 4 drinks?"

"All things considered, I'm not complaining." Jared said as he paid the man. "Besides, some people in Tiberoa charge more than 80 for the same thing. Seriously, they do. This bar has the strongest for the price. Few in Millie Seseau can match the quality for the price. I count 3 from memory. Considering the fact they have a place that houses Dragons and even holds the Divine Dragon himself, I'm not surprised. They kind of need it. Even though one Squad has taken those duties to the next level. Dart, Shana, Haschel, and Rose have already met them. They're called the Dragon Rider Squad, or the Dragon Slayer Squad. Few know how they train, but whatever it is, it's effective. Besides, my wife is the _leader_ of that squad."

"Then you know what is?"

"Vaguely. Not sure if it changed since I've been gone though."

"You didn't ask in Lohan?" Dart asked, surprised.

He shrugged. "Didn't need to know. Thanks for the drink."

"Come again!"

Jared looked at the others, and he left, the others just following him wordlessly.

"Jared, you said Dragons are native to Millie Seseau?" Albert asked.

"Yeah. They're not hard to find if you know where to look. There are 3 known survivors from the Dragon Campaign, and they're the only ones that known as Elder Dragons. One is named Regole. Met her once on the southern coast of Millie Seseau. She stays in the Illisia Bay, mostly. At least, she did. Been 13 years, so I don't know if she moved, but with Paku's insistence, I don't think she did. The second is named Ragnarok, but he's sealed off in the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Anyone that knows of him, aside from the Dragon Riders, call him the Divine Dragon."

This widened all of their eyes. "You... you saw it firsthand?"

"Yeah. She's a bit of a loudmouth, even tired and sealed." Jared shivered. "I think that whatever she did to get her sealed off she did while PMSing."

All males shivered at that, even Albert and Dart. Rose's eyes darkened. "Come again?" She asked, in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto didn't respond. Shana instantly had Tsuki out and let an arrow loose at him. It went straight through and the form disappeared. Dart noticed a note in Rose's hair. "Rose. Note. Your hair." he said quickly.

This had both girls blink, and Rose checked it out.

Sorry!

If I had known you both were going to go ballistic, I would've kept my mouth shut. And for the record: I blame Shinku.

Inn's probably closing up soon. See if you can't get a room. I've got my own place to stay. Ask Albert about Donau. I'll be heading there next. If anyone knows about the place, it would be either him or Rose.

And Dart? Check the inscription in your armor. Never brought it up, so I never told you.

Jared

Dart did just that, and saw that he could barely read it. "I can't figure it out."

"Let me see."

He did, knowing not to piss her off more than Jared already did. Her eyes widened. "'To each their own, but any good man has a great woman behind them.' Sound advice." She said, her eyes back to normal.

Haschel nodded. "Any married man can attest to that. Myself included."

-Barrens-

Jared was sitting in front of fire in the same Cave that he first met Jen at. He smiled at the memory.

"So, Reaper. We haven't had a talk in a while. Something on your mind?" he said, seemingly to no one.

"_Yeah. You do realize that they've become friends, and you're leading them on, right?"_

"Sadly, yeah. Rose knows it, Shana knows I'll tell them when they need to know, or there's no other choice, Dart's probably not happy about it, but accepts the fact that I have secrets. Albert knows I hold a lot of knowledge of other worlds, but since I told him that I was new he hasn't asked again."

"_**We know. We heard it, after all."**_ Shinku stated.

"_And Haschel?"_ Reaper asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked me about Claire, actually. I may have redirected his attention, until we reach Millie Seseau. He's not a fool. He's waiting for something. I'm not a fool. I know he is. And he probably knows that I know, too."

"_You lost me."_ Cerberus spoke.

"You're more for fighting than talking, Cerberus, so I'm not surprised." Jared admitted. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I should be far enough away." He closed his eyes, laying on the ground, the fire still burning. He also knew that there was a Shadow Illusion covering the entrance so that only he and Jenna could find it. He was safe for the time being.

While he was sleeping Jenna entered the cave, and saw him, the fire burning low. _'Figures. Guess he came out of respect for his past.'_ She thought, before noticing something about his armor, which was still on. _'Oh... Well, Samantha _did_ say I could as long as he didn't find out, and neither did she. I'll just wipe his memory of the event. The Eidetic Memory of a Guardian can be a pain. Only another Guardian can wipe a small portion without them remembering with a single night's rest.'_ She grabbed the bottom half of his armor and it vanished, Cerberus along with it. She put it in his Shadow Vault, and moved her battle kimono, revealing a black skirt that was Thigh length.

His eyes snapped open and caught her wrist, stopping her from doing anything else. He had a scowl on his face. "You really are a Psycho, aren't you?" His voice held quite a bit of venom.

"S-sorry. I just..."

"No. Just... No." He told her. "For the time being, my dick belongs to only one person. Until she's dead, _no one_ gets it but her. Comprende?"

"Comprendo." She said, before he released her and she pulled back.

"Why?"

"She said..."

"I don't care about what anyone else said. Why?"

"I could only do that under 2 conditions." This had Jared's eyebrow raised. "You wouldn't remember, and she wouldn't find out. That's what she said."

He growled a bit. "That little... I'm _so_ going to waste Mappy if I see him. Regole, as well."

"I'll find another cave if you want?" She offered, knowing not to piss him off even more. She _knew_ he was borderline warpath. He simply nodded, and she got out of there fast.

It took him a while but he finally fell back asleep, completely ignoring the fact that he didn't have the bottom half of his armor on. (A/N: You thought I was going to put that in there, didn't you? Perverts... Can't complain, though. It's what I wanted you to think ;))

-the next day-

Jared woke up, and looking around for his leggings, before checking his Shadow Vault. _'How she accessed it, I don't have a clue.'_ He thought, before putting them on. Cerberus was right inside the holster, as he was beforehand.

_'Reaper, the moment I see a Gehrich Gang member, I'm going to go ballistic. You do realize that, right?'_ he thought.

"_Yeah. But save the Shadow Cannon for their boss."_

He nodded and left the cave, only to spot 3 particular beings. He recognized one as Mappy from the game. He ignored them, and left completely unseen. He managed to make it to Donau without interruptions. As he walked into the town, he went to the pub.

He then noticed someone he knew easily. "Meru?"

This stopped the dancer mid-step, as she looked at him. "Jared? You finally seeing my worth?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm waiting for some friends." He admitted. "Scotch Peterson, please."

"Coming right up!" The bartender replied.

Meru chose to sit down next to him. "Friends?"

"Travel companions, actually. I'll know when they hit the city limits. It'll take a while, though. I left them in Fletz yesterday. Got to the barrens, and left there this morning."

"Order up!"

Jared took it, and started drinking.

"That's impossible for any human."

"Sometimes, I wonder if I still qualify as a Human."

"Your physical ability is high, for sure. But why wouldn't you?"

Jared sighed. "Not a good thing to talk about. What's worse is, because of my... _condition_, I'll outlive everyone I care for."

"What? You got extended life, or something?"

He leaned to her ear. "Try permanent. It sucks."

Meru looked affronted. "You're Imm..." he covered her mouth with a finger.

"Don't remind me. It sucks that I'll live longer than anyone I know."

"Maybe... or maybe not. You could try to find a Wingly."

"Found a whole settlement. One's bat-shit insane, another is far too old for my liking, most of the others there are arrogant as hell, which is a major turnoff for me, and the rest are male." He countered, before looking at her.

She was thinking on something. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing, really." She replied. Her tone was subdued. He _never_ heard it that way.

"Alright, what happened?" He asked, seriously.

"Nothing happened to me." Truth.

_'So, you want to play like that eh?'_ "Is it Katie?" He asked.

She was surprised, before shaking her head. "Her fiance." she admitted. "Gehrich Gang has him, and I can't get to their hideout."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Katie's fiance?"

"Yeah. His name is Lynn. I doubt you know him, though. He went to the Gehrich Gang to get them to leave but... he went alone."

"Taking on a gang alone... I told a Giganto not to do that, regardless of it being his old home." Jared admitted. "Not long ago, actually. It's just on the other side of the Valley of Corrupted Gravity."

"The other side? You mean you've been through there before?"

"Once... and I don't remember the way through, or what was there."

"You remember _everything_ to the smallest detail! How could you NOT remember?!" She shouted.

He sent a frown her way. "You remember when I said one of the Winglies in the settlement I found was Bat-Shit Insane?" She blinked, but nodded. "I was running from her."

"Oh." Her voice was a lot more understanding. "That explains it." She suddenly had a happy face on, once more.

Jared then felt Dart's fear, and turned his head. "What the hell? What could he _possibly_ be afraid of? He stared an Elder Dragon square in the face, and a Virage..." He closed his eyes and focused on him. He then realized something. It wasn't something he was afraid of. It was some_one_. And that someone was a pissed off woman.

To be precise: Rose.

He then realized something. The Red-eye Dragoon Spirit was gone. "One of your friends?"

Jared looked at Meru, and nodded. "Not just that. He's also the _son_ of another friend of mine."

"Oh. Well, who is he?"

"His name is Dart Feld. And now I see _why_ he's scared. Makes sense, since he got something of grave importance taken from him." he finished, before getting up and paying for his drink. "See ya, Around. If I'm right, the Gehrich Gang just turned this personal, and they'd have to get permission. I'll need to restock on supplies though."

Meru nodded. "If you go after them, let me know. I'm in. My Hammer and I want some action."

Jared just walked out. "If you see me before we leave, then gladly."

She went back to work dancing. He was coming up to the main entrance, and saw them. Dart still looked scared, as did everyone but Rose, who was obviously pissed. "Let me guess, Gehrich Gang took the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit?" He said, earning a glare from Rose, and a scared, yet stiff nod from Dart.

"Good. Triple the threat they hold." This earned confusion from all of them, fear and rage forgotten for the moment. "I found out a few things. But I don't think we should talk here." This earned a nod from most of them, but a confused look from Haschel.

He led them to a more secluded area. It was near the back of town. He looked at the others. "Alright, I think I should let you know what I found out. First: The Gehrich Gang has this place under their thumb. Only one person was courageous enough to go after them. No one else would. He left his fiance to get them to leave."

Dart was confused. "Why would he leave her?"

"Beats me, but I'd put it as a sense of duty. He went after them alone, which is stupid. Taking on an entire gang solo is suicide even as a Dragoon... Rose being the sole living exception." He told them. "Especially one of this size. Actually, I count 3 that can do so: Myself, Nizam, and Rose. All human."

"Because of his armor, right?" Albert clarified, earning a nod.

"I made that armor myself. It's main purpose: Destroy all targets in a way that would be most efficient. It's attacks range anywhere from short-range blades to long range explosives. Trust me, he can handle it. I've got a lot of experience with handling multiple targets, and Rose is just bad-ass enough to be able to kill everyone in Fletz if she wanted to. She's that good."

Dart took that information as something important, and when he looked, it seemed she didn't like the fact that she could.

"I'm just saying, Rose. You really ARE good enough to do that, and you know it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She retorted, venom in her voice.

Jared rubbed the back of his head. "Don't bite my head off, Geez." He then sighed. "Anyway, the man's name is Lynn. We're going after the guy, but we'll have to show proof he left to go after them to the Mayor. Another person wants to come along, and she'll be helpful. She's good when she needs to be. She didn't go on her own, meaning she's also smarter than she acts from time to time. The reason she wants in is _because_ of Lynn."

"Okay, the third point?"

"Actually, that was all the first point." Jared admitted. "The second point is that they obviously have the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, so this is personal. The Third point: I found out there was a connection between the Gehrich Gang and the fake Emille." This brought everyone's attention to him, mainly showing faces of shock. "It's only a rumor, but it's one I see highly possible. We go there, we find Lynn, the Dragoon Spirit, and any information on Emille. Hopefully we'll find out where she's being kept while the fake does their job. But there's also something else I should point out."

"What else could be brought up that would make it even worse?"

"The fake is likely working with Lloyd." He replied.

"She's working with _Lloyd_?!" Dart nearly shouted.

"I'm 94% sure, due to a tradition here." It was that point that a Knight ran up to them, stopping them from continuing. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a female? Blonde hair in a ponytail, Dark Purple dress..."

"Sister Wink?" Jared interrupted the Knight.

"You know her?" The Knight was surprised.

"Of course. I'm the one that lead her to Queen Theresa the day she became a Sacred Sister." Jared pointed out. "What's your rank, Knight?"

"Sergeant."

Jared looked nonplussed. "Seriously? They sent a Sergeant to guard a Sacred Sister in another Country? What was Sifka thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" The Knight had his hand on his sword.

Jared walked up to him calmly. "Former Captain Jared Shadowwind. Squad 8 of the Millie Seseau Knights."

"You... You're the White Shadow?!" The Knight was surprised, and a little scared.

Jared had an expressionless face on, and shrugged. "What of it?"

"You... You're not going to kill me... are you?" His voice was trembling, but Jared simply grinned, before laughing out loud.

"Why would I kill a comrade in arms?" He asked, humor in his voice, holding out a hand to the knight, who somehow fell on his ass when he started to laugh. "Nah, I'd help ya out before continuing on my own mission."

"Mission? I thought you retired." He replied.

Jared shrugged. "It's more self-imposed than anything else." He closed his eyes and evened his breathing. He turned his head slightly, and then pointed out. "That way. 300 meters. There is one more in the area. She seems scared. You might want to hurry."

The Knight nodded and ran in the exact direction.

"How could you tell that?" Haschel questioned.

Jared shrugged. "I'm just that good."

Dart deadpanned. "Oooookay... where's this friend that wants in?"

"You're not seriously considering bringing someone else along." Rose scolded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dart retorted, before remembering that Rose was pissed, earlier. "I mean, doesn't he have a good reason to do so? To help a friend?"

"That's exactly my thoughts. I'll take you to the friend's house. Once she knows we'll look for Meru, the one coming with."

The Dragoons, sans Rose, nodded.

He lead them to a house, which he knocked on the door. A female opened it. "Katie, can we talk?"

She nodded, and let them all in. He was surprised to see Meru there, already. "Meru already told me what you were going to do."

Jared looked at the platinum haired dancer. "Didn't I say if we were going after them?"

"Got off work early." She replied. "'Sides, if were going to go after him, I figured you'd come to Katie's first, so I just let her know."

Jared sighed. "figures... We'll we're going after the Gehrich Gang. You still in?"

"I told you, didn't I? This is personal for me, just as much as it is for you." Meru told him, before pulling out her hammer.

"Meru! Put that hammer up! You know I don't like it in the house." The other female, Katie, scolded her, before she put it up and pouted.

"Kind of childish, don't you think?" Hachel pointed out.

"And you're any better?" Jared retorted.

"I have a reason, you know?"

"That reason is not a good one, and you know it." Jared then turned to Meru. "Besides, she's a pretty good fighter with her hammer. A lot of strength, too. She may not be at Lloyd's level, but I sure as hell know she's pretty damn good."

"Thank you." Meru said, pride in her voice.

Katie nodded. "He's right. She is good. Before you go, could you give this to the Mayor?" She picked up a letter, and handed it to Jared. "He'll need to know who's going to rescue his son."

Jared read over it, and nodded. He then vanished. None of them realized the window was opened, and wondered where he went, except Meru. "Show off." She mumbled. It wasn't long before Jared reappeared, startling everyone but Rose and Meru.

"Did you have to show off in front of Katie?" Meru asked, annoyed.

"No."

"Then why did you?"

Jared shrugged. "Felt like it. He's already agreed to let us handle this. He also said that he'll be working on getting the Gehrich Gang out of town while we do."

Katie nodded. "Please, get him out of there."

Meru then got up. "Alright, let's get to Fletz. We need permission to go into the Valley of Corrupted Gravity."

"If Paku could hold all of us, then I'd have him take us _over_ the Valley, but sadly, that's not an option." Jared admitted. "He can hold, at most, 4 of us, myself included. We'll have to take the land route."

They all shrugged. They were used to walking, and it only took them 5 hours to get from Fletz to where Mappy took the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. "We leave now, and we can get there by sunset."

They all nodded, Jared and Meru said bye to Katie, and left town. Once Jared realized no one in the village could see them, he subtly used Haste on everyone tripling their speed. They got there in 3 hours, 24 minutes. "Wow, we made great time." Albert commented.

Dart and Shana looked at Jared. "Haste?" they asked simultaneously, earning a nod from Jared and odd looks from everyone else. Seeing this, Shana elaborated. "He tripled our speed, but it seemed like we were going at the same speed to our minds."

"How does it work?" Albert asked.

"Well, with it, I supercharge the central nervous system by about 320%, the body's reaction time by about 390%, and the mind's perception of everything it sees, hears, and smells by exactly 511.6%." Jared explained.

"Speak English, please." Meru complained.

"Put simply, I make us move faster, and our mind and body sees it as if the faster version is normal speed. Dart and Shana have already experienced it once."

They both nodded at that.

"When was this?" Rose questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"When we left Bale to head to Hoax during the war." Dart answered.

"I must say, it's very impressive. Is it possible for any of us to learn it?"

"Haschel has the highest probability, but other than him, maybe Meru, but you have a good chance as well, Al." Jared admitted.

"Why those three?" Shana asked.

"Well, Haschel is a Lightning element Dragoon. He could apply the right points to his body and replicate it. Albert is Wind, so he can reduce Wind Resistance, but it won't increase his speed. Meru is just Meru. She's different, and I wouldn't be surprised if she could pick it up."

"It's magic, no human can use Magic." Albert pointed out.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Need I remind you that I was born human, as were all of you?"

Rose shook her head. "We're Dragoons, we don't count as humans. As a Guardian, you don't count as one, either."

"Enough talking. We need to get into the Castle. Without special permission you can't enter. I may have been there before, but I can't go in there at my own leisure."

"What about Albert? I mean he's a..." she stopped talking at Jared's glare. "What? I'm just saying."

"He's doing this, not as royalty, but as a Dragoon. He is equal to all other Dragoons at the moment, and not going to act like royalty unless absolutely necessary. It is not absolutely necessary. There are other ways to get in. You just have to know the right people."

Dart then realized something. "do you know a guy named Fester?"

"The astrologist, of course. Why?"

Dart looked at Shana. "didn't he tell us about the Moon that never sets the night before we left?"

"Yes, he did."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, though."

"His side job. What did he say it was?" Dart asked. "I know it was something important, but I can't remember what it was." Shana's eyes widened.

"A governor and aide to Princess Lisa." She said. This had Jared's attention.

"Well, he wasn't doing that last time." He admitted. "but it works. If we can convince him without violence, then he could get us in."

"Shouldn't be hard." Haschel pointed out, as Jared nodded to Dart. "Let's see if we can find him."

They walked around, Jared sticking to the back, mainly. He noticed that Haschel sent him a few glances, confusion in his eyes.

_'I wonder why he isn't leading us.'_ He thought. _'I mean, from what I've seen, he could probably find him in an instant.'_

He sighed. "The place is too blanketed by Mana for my senses to find him." This drew attention from everyone, especially Haschel. Jared was looking straight at the martial artists, as well.

"Were you reading my mind?" he asked.

"Not at first." he admitted. "It was the confused look in your eyes as you glanced at me several times since we entered the city. Saves time. Didn't look for anything else. Just the source of Confusion. I saw no reason to look for anything else."

"Oh really?" Rose questioned. "then what am I thinking about?"

Naruto sweatdropped as he saw it. "A very vivid description of what you wanted your honeymoon to be after your marriage all those years ago."

She clicked her tongue. "didn't think he'd find _that one_."

"I could display it if you want?" He offered.

"NO!" The response was quick, loud, and... _'Is that a blush on her cheeks?'_ Everyone, sans Jared, thought.

Instead, he started telepathically. _"As if I would be foolish enough to put THAT up for everyone to see. I mean, seriously? Going at it in a burning building?"_ She looked at him in shock.

"You... You... You..."

"I, I, I, I what?" Jared asked aloud. _"I don't just read minds, Rose. I can talk telepathically, and even take another person's memory, as long as they are alive. I can even give my memories to others if I want."_

"How far do these... abilities, go?" She asked, suddenly fearful.

Jared shrugged. "Never tried to do much with them. Telepathy, Empathy, Memory transfer, Mind Reading, and even the ability to force awaken an ability that has nothing to do with physical ability. They must be able to unlock it on their own in time, for that one, though. Can't be used to force activate a Dragoon Spirit, unfortunately. I know. I tried it on Dart's twice."

This brought a sweatdrop to everyone in the area. The predominate thought was: _'Seriously?'_ he then heard Tsuki in Shana's mind. _"You know, Shana, I wonder how good he is in bed?"_

_'Tsuki!'_ No one noticed the blush on Shana's face except Jared who chuckled. "Tsuki... the answer to that question lies with two people on Endiness. Only one is present. That one... is Rose."

"What are you talking about?" Dart asked, looking at Shana, finally noticing the red in her cheeks. "Shana?"

Shana didn't answer but walked up to Rose, and asked the question Tsuki asked her. Rose's eyes widened at that. "10 hours and still rip, roaring, and ready to go... the second one was literally. How he had that much stamina, not even I know."

"_Shana, I don't care how old he is. YOU'VE GOT TO GET HIM!"_

_'Tsuki! I don't like him like that! Besides, he's too old for me. He's at least 40, and I'm only 18.'_ Shana protested.

"Hey, I resent that." Jared told her.

"Resent what?" Albert asked.

"And for the record, no one gets _that_ from me aside from one person, and she's not here. Until she's dead and gone, _no one_ is getting a hold of it but her." He then looked straight into Shana's eyes. "Also for the record: Physically, I'm only 22 years, 7 months old. I don't age physically. I haven't since I got to Endiness in the first place."

Rose nodded, expecting that. "How many days?"

"That _was_ to the day." Jared explained. "22 years, 7 months to the day from the day I was born, to the day I landed in Endiness."

Jared then looked past them all. "And unless I'm mistaken, that right there is Fester." Everyone looked where he was, and found Fester.

"Hey, you're right." Dart commented. They all walked up to him, Shana and Rose still slightly disturbed by the fact he heard things he should _never_ know about.

After a few quick talks, they all went to Fester's Place, where they explained the situation. Fester nodded. "Yes, I can get you in with ease. You'll need to talk to His Majesty Zior for permission to enter the Valley, as you already know."

This earned a nod from everyone but Jared. "You told us in the first place." Dart pointed out, with a raised eyebrow. Jared pulled out a pass. "Wasn't sure if one would be all we needed. Came here just in case. The way I see it, better safe than sorry."

"It wouldn't be a problem as long as you stick together." Fester pointed out.

"Then it would be a good idea to get one for them as well. I can handle just about anything there on my own. Unless there's something like a Virage there. Then I _might_ need help. Emphasis on Might."

"The Virage are only a Legend."

"If we didn't encounter one ourselves, we would've believed that." Dart pointed out. "Shana, Rose, and myself have fought against a Virage before."

"You did?" this had Fester's attention. "Perhaps you can defeat the Sea Monster in Illisia Bay, which some believe to be a Sea Dragon."

This earned Jared's interest. "do you have any idea what it looks like?"

Fester gave off what he knew. Jared sighed, as did Rose. They both looked at each other and said one word. "Regole."

"Regole?" Fester asked.

"She's a Water Element Dragon. An Elder Vassal, while I'm at it." Jared pointed out. "Apparently, her old partner was named Damia, the original older of the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit, one of the original 7 Dragoons."

"And you know, how?" Fester asked.

"I talked to her 13 years ago." He shrugged. "She told me herself. I've also talked to Cordala, the Elder Vassal of the original White Silver Dragoon Spirit. She's a predominately Light element, but has a very weak Fire Affinity."

"And you know this one because..." Dart asked.

Jared had a deadpanned face. "Dart... Paku and Cordala have 10 children already. Agrias, Kimahri, and Karis of of those 10."

"Oh." Dart replied, a sheepish smile on his face. "That explains it."

"I'm at a loss here. Who is Paku, Agrias, Kimahri, and Karis?" Fester asked.

"In short, they are all Dragons. They classify into 8 Elements: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark, and Colorless. Paku has 3, which is extremely rare Wind, Lightning, and Dark, same as me. Agrias has Light and Dark, with a penchant for causing Chaos, just like his partner, my _son_." This had Fester's eyes widen.

"Dear lord..."

"Kimahri is a colorless element, and those tend to be the most powerful. They have no type advantages, like lightning, but they also have more power behind their abilities."

Rose nodded at that. "Few Dragons are of the Colorless Variety. The Divine Dragon being one of them. And he is also the most dangerous of them all."

"Karis is a Wind and Lightning Element. She's fast and powerful."

"This is interesting. How do the Elements wo..." He was cut off by a bell ringing. "Oh, would you like at the time. We should get going. My duties start soon. Come." They all walked behind him slightly,

As they reached the guard, Fester told him that the group was with him.

The meeting was largely what happened in game, as was what happened afterwards. However, they didn't see hide nor tail of Jared the moment they entered the castle, he was gone. Not until they were called in for dinner, where they saw him next to Princess Emille.

"You two, who are you?" Emille asked rudely. Jared had a small scowl, but no one noticed.

"There are Dart Feld and Haschel." Fester explained. "The rest are..."

"I didn't ask about the others." She scolded him.

"You didn't, but your _father_ did." Jared pointed out. Only Rose and Emille noticed the emphasis on Father.

"You... You dare..." She stopped as she saw his glare. "As a former knight, adviser and bodyguard to Queen Theresa in Millie Seseau, the King has supreme authority. Not the heirs. Not the Heiresses. Not the Knights. The one in charge of the country, meaning King Zior, has final say. If he wants to know who someone is, he has a right to know, and thus, a right to ask." The scolding came harshly, and others were about to scold him, before he continued. "Until you succeed King Zior, you have no right to stop others from answering his questions."

Zior nodded, knowing that was the truth. "He is right, Emille. I thought you had known that."

Jared shrugged, nonchalantly. "Heard about the incident a few months ago. Could've been lost then. Who knows?" He looked at Lisa, and started talking to her Telepathically. _"Lisa, look at the one that scolded your sister."_ She heard the voice, but did as it told her.

"_He is not of this world, but is here to save it. The Emille at the table is not your sister. He knows the truth of the matter, yet holds no proof to present it."_ She wisely stayed silent, before her eyes met his.

They were unfocused. _'Who are you?'_ She thought. _'And what did that voice mean when he said you aren't from this world?'_

"_We are one and the same, Lisa."_ She noticed Jared wink. _"I don't have any physical proof, and I'm talking to you telepathically. My mind to yours. Think what you want to say for the time being."_

"_If that girl isn't my sister, then who is she?"_

"_A Wingly, most likely."_

"_Wingly? But aren't they extinct?"_

"_Not by a longshot. There's a settlement in the Death Frontier. One I intend on avoiding after my last visit. She chased me all the way past the Valley of Corrupted Gravity before I finally lost her. Seriously, that girl is freaking insane! If you ever meet someone calling themselves Charon, and is a Wingly, do not, I repeat DO NOT piss her off or get her concerned about you. She nearly raped someone looking for me!"_

Lisa's eyes widened. _"Are you serious?"_

"_As a heart attack."_ Jared told her. _"The moment I heard she actually did try to, I finally left the settlement and ran. I was booking it as fast as I could. 2 days after she started looking for me, and I got to the other side of the Valley of Corrupted Gravity in a few seconds. There was a Giant gate there, and the Knights stationed there told me where I was. I told them I was escaping a Psychotic and insane, pardon my language, bitch. Seriously, the fact that I healed my own arm in seconds after it was nearly torn off by a 62 foot long Sand worm and she wasn't willing to let me go. So I just hid in the settlement for 2 days."_

"_Wow. I didn't think you were so adventurous."_ She commented.

"_Most people don't, considering my reputation in Millie Seseau. I'm called the White Shadow for a reason."_

"_Wait, you're the White Shadow Emille told me about once?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_She told me what happened to her when you both talked all those years ago."_

"_I told her not to tell anyone."_ Jared had a frown on his face, earning Rose's attention. She didn't comment though, since he was still eating. _"How much did she tell you?"_

"_Not much. Just that a God used her to talk to you. Which one was it? Soa?"_

"_No, it was one of another world I knew of, but hadn't been to."_ Jared admitted. _"His name is Yevon. He wants me to get rid of his son."_

"_Why would he want to get rid of his own son?"_

"_Because he lost control of him, and now the son is going on a major rampage destroying everything in sight. It won't be long before the only means his world knows of won't take him out, so he decided to call for outside reinforcements. I was who he called. The only known method is nearing 1,000 years old, and he can still be reborn with that method. He wants me to get rid of him permanently. I'm currently trying to do the same for the Black Monster. I'm getting rid of the reason the Black Monster exists: The Moon That Never Sets."_

"_but why the moon?"_ her face was oddly neutral. _"it doesn't make sense. What could the Moon That Never Sets have that the Black Monster wants?"_

"_It's not the moon itself. It's what's sealed inside the Core of the Moon That Never Sets. I actually laid eyes on it about a year ago. What I saw... isn't pleasant in the slightest. It just confirmed what I thought."_

"_What did you think? What was there?"_

"_Inside the Moon that Never Sets... is a body. The Body of a God. While I was looking at the body, do you want to know what else I saw?"_

"_What did you see?"_

"_The first Moon Child to Survive the Black Monster's rampage. I had already known who it was, as I had watched her from birth, even while I was a Knight in Millie Seseau. The two are connected, and the body up there does NOT have a soul inside of it. This leads me to believe that the Moon Child holds the soul that normally resides in the body."_

"_It would make sense, but... does the mean the Black Monster is really a good guy, doing bad things for good reasons?"_

"_There is no good reason for taking thousands of innocent lives."_ Jared told her mentally, as he finished his plate. _"In his mind, that is the only way to do things, because he doesn't want the two to join together. Killing off the Moon Child just after birth would stop them from doing just that. Things is, he's either gotten lax, or wasn't aware of a second Moon Child being born this time. Especially, since I took great steps to hide her from him. As far as anyone knows, he doesn't know where she is. That's good."_

"_You think something else is going on?"_

"_Yes, and it has to deal with your sister's replacement."_ Jared then told her what's been going on with Lloyd, mentally.

"_How does it tie into my sister?"_

"_The Moon Dagger."_

"_I don't understand. Why is he after it?"_

"_In times of old, there were 5 objects of great power that kept the beast in the Moon that Never Sets sealed, and the Moon in the sky. At the end of the Dragon Campaign, one of those five was destroyed. I know where 2 Signet Spheres are, and can easily guess at the other two. One is in Deningrad in Millie Seseau. The Crystal Palace, to be exact. Another is in the Wingly's Death Capital, called Mayfil. I ended up there by accident once, as saw it person."_

"_I see. And the Moon Dagger?"_

"_The Moon Dagger is charged with a high amount of compressed Mana. If all of that Mana is released at once, a single Signet Sphere could be destroyed and the Moon Dagger Drained. The Moon Dagger, Moon Gem, and Moon Mirror are all the same in this regard. But each one can only destroy a single Signet Sphere, which begs the question of how the fourth one will be destroyed. That's something I haven't quite figured out."_

"_Is it possible to let me know when you do?"_

"_Depends on where I am. If I'm not close enough It will only work one way unless I tag you, and I don't want to waste my Tag spots. I've got 5 already. I can hold, at most, 10. One for each finger."_

"_Okay. I'll leave you to it. But please, find my sister. I believe the Gehrich Gang is connected to her somehow."_

"_Already found the Connection. The Gehrich Gang is going down for 3 reasons: They took an innocent hostage, they took something of value from our group, and they know where the _real _Princess Emille is. I've known the one I'm right next to is not the real one from the moment I saw her. Time changes people, but 7 years is FAR too short for someone's Mana to jump as high as this one's is. Especially not enough to blanket all of Fletz with a powerful Aura of Mana in the atmosphere. She thinks it'll hide her. But hiding doesn't work when the one looking for you already knows your a fake, and who you're impersonating."_

"_It seems you've got everything planned out."_

"_Everything I can, at least."_

"_Then what should I do?"_

"_Keep quiet about this matter, even what I've told you."_ He told her as everyone got up to leave. _"The less people that know, the better off it'll be. Besides, she's already suspicious of me. Meru, as well. For now, just play dumb about the matter. I'll let the others in my group know what I told you when we're alone."_

"_I understand. Good luck. I feel you will need it."_

"_So do I, Lisa. So do I."_ Jared followed the others into a room, where Libria, the maidservant, told them was their room, though she looked at Jared before she left. "King Zior wants to speak with you before you head to bed, Jared. Only you, for some reason."

"Did he say why?" She shook her head.

"Oh well. I'll go see him in the Chamber of the Sun."

"Actually, he wanted to talk in Princess Lisa's room. I do not know why, in regards to the location, either." Libria told him.

Jared blinked, before shrugging. Next thing anyone knows, his form faded. Rose saw this and said one thing: "Stupid Afterimage."

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Okay! More of Jared's abilities are revealed, Psycho really is Psychotic, Rose is finally losing it, and Lisa is let in on the plan.

A Triple threat has been found in the Gehrich Gang! DOWN WITH MAPPY! DOWN WITH GEHRICH!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

-Lisa's room-

Jared fazed in, crouched on the windowsill, looking at Lisa and Zior. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I was wondering why you came with them to get a pass. I know you already have one." Zior said.

"It's hard to forget a former Knight that your oldest asks to talk to alone, isn't it?" Jared commented.

"That it is. And my question?"

Jared sighed, as he slung his feet out the window. "If you must know, I'm with the group for my own reasons. Every now and then, I split off from them. They would need to be able to get in without me in such a case. I'm a freelancer. Most of us are."

"Then why separate?"

"Honestly? They have a much larger purpose and they need to be together to complete it. They don't need me all the time, or they'll never grow. They know I'll be there if they truly need me, but if they don't I do my own thing. My path is different, and much less defined than theirs."

"I do not understand. The stars give nothing of who you really are." Lisa admitted.

"Funny, Emille Said the same thing years ago." Jared pointed out. "Thinking back on it, I already know why, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Then a thought crossed his mind. "Is it possible for the stars to tell of other planes of Existence?"

"I have not tried, but I think so." Lisa admitted. "Why?"

"I am curious as well."

Jared glanced a Zior, before looking Lisa dead in the eyes. "Maria Hemmerich. Is it possible for you to find out anything on her?"

"I can try." Lisa took something out of her side pouch which glowed brightly, before her eye widened. "She is... gone. The stars know nothing of where she is."

"Is she... dead?" Jared asked, worried. Lisa shook her head. "The stars won't tell."

Jared turned his head and looked up. "You don't want me to find out about my grandmother do you?"

The item she had glowed brightly, and she got a message. "The answer you seek lies not in the stars, but rather, in your heart. There is more than one reason for the Guardian to be here. This trip is important, more so than any other. Your birth home will fall if not stopped."

This had Jared's complete attention. "What do you mean, Princess Lisa?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes unfocused. "I am not Lisa, just as Yevon spoke to you those years ago."

"Let go of my..." Jared put a hand over his mouth.

"Zior, if I had to bet, that's a god or goddess in control of your daughter. I would NOT order her around at the moment." He then let go of his mouth.

"It is the latter." 'Lisa' stated. "Charlie may have called for someone, but I chose you. She has her reasons, and I have mine. Mine is in the benefit of your home world, while her's in benefit of more than this world, yours not included. You have a long and arduous Journey ahead of you. At the end of it, you world will either be safe or destroyed. The end result of that is up to you."

"Who are you?' Jared asked. "At the very least, I should know who screwed my life over."

"I am not the one who did that. Your biological father had done that with great regret. You were a Guardian since you were barely a week old. But if you must know... my followers call me the creator, Soa."

Zior was shocked silly, and it showed. Jared raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you were female, Soa." He shrugged. "But who am I to judge?"

Soa, still using Lisa's body, chuckled. "Yes, I get that from every human that I tell that. Anyway, you will need to learn a lot. Gain friends. Allies. If you wish to save your grandmother, your mother, and your siblings, then you will need everything you can get, and then some. Being a Dragoon is not enough. Learn well, Guardian. For your family may not live if you do not. You are the only one with a reason to do this. If you fail, your home, and everyone in it, will be destroyed."

Jared's gaze hardened. "I get it." He then turned a confused look to her. "Now, I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked Yevon. Don't you think it a bad idea to take over a Princess? Honestly."

"When a message needs to be sent, some will find ways to get it post-haste." Soa pointed out. "I do not regret taking her body for my own uses. She should be..."

"She won't." Jared cut her off. "No human, Guardian, Dragoon, half-breed, whatever, wants to be controlled. Emille accepted it because she didn't realize the implications. Lisa, however, will. Not everyone will bow to a god, or a goddess. Some are too stubborn or proud to do so."

"And they also die the fastest."

"Depends on their point of view." Jared countered. Zior watched as the two bantered back and forth, mainly in surprise. "Those who are too proud to bow to a greater being, DO die faster. Those who are stubborn to the end, they'd do whatever it takes to accomplish their goals, but only the best can do so without giving up their morals."

"You humans are so annoying at times."

"Do I really qualify as a Human, though? I mean, Dragoons are above humans, sure. But a Guardian? I'm not sure where that ranks."

"To be honest, when strong enough, they outrank gods and deities. You... are not at that level. What is different between you and others, is that you learn a lot faster than most Guardians I've met."

Jared shrugged. "I've always loved knowledge."

"To get to the level you need, you will be going on a long journey before you return home. As long as you do not contact those there, things will go by very slowly. Possibly an hour for every year you spend away from it." Soa told him. "When you are at the required level, you will be brought back to the world that has forgotten their gods."

"What do mean by, "Forgotten their gods"? There are plenty of religions... Oh."

"Yes, they have forgotten that the gods only have one form. They all desire one thing, but never follow the true wishes of their god of choice. Though, to be honest, the Greeks had the closest to the truth. Your father is a testament to _that_."

"Which one? Biological, or the one that raised me?"

"Biological, because of your grandmother on his side. After all, he lived as the greatest tactician of all time, even among Guardians. I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

Jared mentally went off the list of Goddesses in Greek Mythology to find the best tactician among them. He found it quickly. "Athena?" the nod confirmed his suspicions.

"Most would not know of this, though, and she holds no reign here. The fact you are a smith, however, would normally put it into question. Your analytical abilities: not so much."

"Anything _else_ I should know?"

"Only that Melbu is only the beginning. Remember that, for you will face stronger before you are done." Lisa's body shook, before she fell to her knees, and Jared quickly checked on her. He nodded.

"She's fine."

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"You should sleep it off, Lisa." Jared told her softly. "Do not worry about Emille. She will be fine. _They_ will pay for what they've done either way, so it will be resolved quickly. Remember that." She nodded, and he got up and looked at Zior. "I'll be going to my friends. I ask that you not reveal this to Emille for the time being. She will not like it, and call for the execution of the only chance this world has for survival: The Dragoons. 6 are in the castle at this moment. We simply need the final one."

"Six Dragoons, but 7 people?"

"One of the others happens to not a Dragoon." Jared told him. "We will leave in the morning, if that is fine with you."

"Please, find out what is wrong. I need to know the truth of what happened to my daughter." Zior replied. Jared nodded and jumped out the window, before vanishing into the darkness before Zior could see him. "Is he crazy?"

"It comes with his job, father." Lisa said, weakly. "Insanity... Dragoon... Guardian... connection..." She passed out. "Lisa!"

A Knight ran into the room. "Your majesty?" the knight looked at the Princess and noticed. "Do not worry. She is only exhausted. A little fainting spell. Nothing to worry about."

Zior sighed in relief.

-the next morning-

The Dragoons, plus Meru were getting ready to leave town. Shana was buying even more arrows than usual, thinking that they will be needed. As they were leaving Fletz, Jared noticed someone coming up to them, and he frowned. He told the others to go on ahead. He needed to talk to someone that was coming, and it was better to wait for them. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be able to catch up, no matter what speed you go at."

Knowing this to be the case, they went ahead, though Rose looked at him, and mouthed, "Explain Later."

He nodded slightly, and she moved on with the rest. After they all left earshot, Psycho came up to him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." She replied, sadness in her voice. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, but I was about to go over the top. I'm sorry. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."

Jared smirked. "It's not you I was pissed at." This earned a bit of confusion. "It was Sammy, and I'll be having some choice words with her later on. Preferably after I burn off my anger on some powerful bastards. Until then, I'd suggest you not talk to me, because I might go off on you. Especially for the next few weeks."

"I... I can't thank you enough."

"Just don't do it again, and don't kill her, or my son, and that will be enough." He told her, a sadistic smile on his face. "I just hope that I don't _crazy_ if I see a Dragon." The grin went downright demonic. "Farewell." He vanished in a burst of speed.

-Barrens-

Jared was waiting on a rock, on the southern edge of the Barrens heartlands. He knew it wouldn't take them long to get there. True to his calculations, it only took them 12 minutes to be seen by him. They were walking, though some of them were heated and angry. Mainly Rose, for some reason. Most put it off as the Dragoon Spirit, but Jared knew that wasn't all of it.

As they walked up to him, he told them. "Jennifer went Psycho before I reached Donau, and I've got a lot of rage built up. I merely warned her not to do anything that could make me kill her. And Rose?"

"What?" She nearly snapped.

"Lose the attitude. It's been 3 days since the Dragoon Spirit was stolen, and I _know_ you're not one to hold a grudge. Whatever happened either amplified your rage... or your cycle of periods is back on, and that bears none of us any good."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why that is... bad..." her eyes then widened at the implications. "You mean...?"

"I hope not, but if that _is_ the case, then you need to figure out the cause of it." Jared told her. "Either way... the first big threat, I'm taking care of. _Alone_. If anyone interferes, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"How big are we talking about?" Shana asked, curious.

"I'm talking Virage or Feyrbrand big." Jared said, sending everyone into a slight panic.

"Have you gone _mad_?!" Haschel shouted.

"In a way, yes." He looked at Rose. "I'm pissed enough to go Ape-shit MK-2." This had her mouth open slightly.

"You... What happened to get you _that_ pissed off?"

He held up a hand. "Let's see the damage. Fruegel, Doel, the fake Diaz, Lloyd, Psycho, Barona, Mappy, Emille's replacement, Soa... and Lynn, to a much smaller extent."

"Wait, why is Soa on that list?" Dart questioned, confused at that.

"Part of the talk last night with Zior." Jared told him. "Not explaining it, as there's no need. Not what she said, but what she did."

Rose shook her head, before resuming her emotionless gaze. "Just warn us when you're about to let loose. I'll lead them to a safe distance." She requested, earning a nod.

The trip to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity was a tense one. Everyone was wary of both Rose and Jared, even Meru. Shana was scared that Jared would get hurt by the next big threat, but everyone else was more scared of what he'd do. Rose hid her fear well, but it was still there. She _knew_ what he'd be going for, and she also knew that he couldn't _control_ it. Not like she could.

She had been working alongside him for a while, so she knew what emotions triggered which response. Rage triggered what he was going to use. Sadness and regret triggered a Change in his eyes. Impatience could cause a variety of effects, but normally the wind just increased slightly. She had told him this, and he accepted it, but didn't try to control the Rage point. He did _not_ like the effects of it.

They reached the gates to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity in 2 hours, instead of the 3 they thought it would take, especially since Jared lead them through a slightly steeper route, but he knew they all could travel the route. Meru, being a dancer, was naturally agile, so she took to it naturally. Rose had the experience and got through it with ease. Haschel, being a Martial Artist was also good enough to get through it with ease. Shana was liking the fact she had practiced aerial shots and a bit of what Jared called Gymnastics when she was younger. It made the harder shots much easier.

Dart was a bit sluggish on it, but got through nonetheless.

As they reached the gate, Dart showed them his pass. They were all let through at that as the gate opened.

Meru kicked a single rock, saying that nothing would happen. "See? Nothing." She didn't notice the rock come back up and hit her in the head. "Owie!"

Most just chuckled at her misfortune. Jared was the only one that didn't, as he kept walking. They could tell the rage was definitely affecting him if he didn't laugh at that. Rose and Meru noticed first, with Shana following soon afterwards.

As they made their way through, he swatted the Rocs that charged him with a simple backhand. They went flying into a rock in a different direction, usually to his right. After a short while, they just left the group alone because of him. A half wise choice.

Luckily he stopped as they came up to what seemed to be a large statue that only Dart, Shana, Rose and Jared recognized. Shana was sending discreet glances at Jared, worried for his safety. When Haschel looked he saw a grin.

And it was downright demonic. "Uh... I'm staying back for this one." he said, hesitantly.

The others looked at him, noting the hesitance. Rose, Dart and Shana nodded in agreement, earning confusion from Albert and Meru.

"Aren't you a skilled martial artist, Haschel?" Albert asked, really confused.

Jared just walked before jumping a few times towards the statue. Rose noticed Meru was about to follow him, but she grabbed the girl's shoulder. "Don't. It won't be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he'd be going Ape-shit MK-2 when we came across a strong enemy. Well, we found one."

"What did he mean by that, anyway?" Albert asked.

"That you don't want to get involved, unless you have a death wish." She retorted, her voice cold and sharp. Albert shrunk back a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haschel, Shana, Dart, I believe you all remember what he told us before we went to Hellena?" This met with nods from the mentioned people. "As to what I thought he didn't want Mark to see, as well?" More nods, but confused looks from Albert and Meru. "_That_ is what he's going to do. And I've seen it firsthand."

"You mind explaining it to those that don't know?" Meru asked, annoyed. "Seriously, this is all too serious for my liking."

"If you saw it firsthand, you would agree that _no one_ should interfere." Rose told them. "and I do not think we are at a safe distance."

This had a look of understanding from Shana. She realized what she meant after that. "It's the giant Red thing that appeared a few years ago, isn't it?"

"You saw it?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Everyone in Seles at the time did. It was 3 years before Dart came back." She replied.

Rose looked at Jared, who was standing right in front of the statue, before it moved. "I'll explain it later, but he can't control himself like that." She told them, earning surprise from all of them. "We have to move!" She shouted, urgency in her voice, as she grabbed Shana and jumped back fast. Everyone else followed her lead, even Dart, who was slightly miffed that Rose had grabbed Shana.

Jared, however, just stared down the fully formed Virage with an Insanely Demonic Grin. "Time to go Ape shit." His voice was happy, but it sent a shiver down the spine of everyone that heard it. Any monsters in the area fled immediately as Jared released a LOT of power.

-with the others-

Rose had gotten them a good ¼ mile away from Jared quickly. "Why... this far?" Dart panted out.

"We won't be able to see the fighting." Haschel added.

"Oh you will." Rose retorted. "Trust me. He'll be big enough to see." She immediately felt the power spike. "Brace yourselves!" she stabbed her rapier into the ground, Dart doing the same with his sword, and Albert with his spear. Haschel and Shana hit the ground, while Meru simply turned away from it. Why?

Because when the shockwave hit, she was turned around, and facing it while on her stomach. She smiled at the reaction, and the fact that it happened like he told her all those years ago. Everyone that was looking in the direction of the Virage saw it. Shana recognized it immediately. "I was right... it _was_ him." She breathed out as she both saw and felt the giant Red, Orange and yellow dragon.

Jared had taken the full size form of the Crimson Dragon himself. The mere power it gave off scared all of them, sans Shana, Meru and Rose, shitless.

Meru broke the silence first. "Is that... Jared?" Rose nodded at the question, still slightly in fear of what happened last time. No one expected Meru's next sentence.

"COOL!" This both shocked everyone out of their fear, and into confusion and surprise.

Dart was thinking one thought. _'Is she insane?'_ This was also the prevalent thought between them all, sans Rose.

_'If she becomes a Dragoon, I would NOT be surprised.'_ that was Rose's thoughts on it.

-with Jared-

The Crimson Dragon stared at the Virage, who was stilled at the mere power being emanated. The dragon quickly charged and landed an especially powerful headbutt straight to the green core connecting the legs to the body, resulting in a pain filled Screech.

A Black orb appeared in the front left claw, while a Bright Green orb formed in the front right claw. There was also a near pinkish white orb forming at the mouth. The orbs in the claws released massive beams 20 feet in diameter each. The beams themselves completely vaporized the arms on the Virage. The final orb at the mouth, then released a beam 25 feet in diameter that hit the legs. Hard.

A close follow up with the long tail then wrapped around the remaining part of the Virage, before it started squeezing, while sucking the life out of it.

Not a good feeling for the Virage.

-with the others-

Shana was feeling the pain Jared was dealing the Virage. She knew he was pissed off, but not enough to cause _this much_ pain. She didn't just hear the screams. She _felt_ the pain, and it was wracking her body.

"Jared... please... calm down!" She shouted at the end, earning everyone else's attention. "You're hurting her!"

Adding a Gender aside, the others realized that Jared was hurting her indirectly. "Shana, what's going on?"

"It's Jared." She said, her breathing finally labored. "He... he's gone berserk."

"It's useless to reason with him right now." Rose told them all. "Until he turns back, he _won't_ listen to anything we say. Not even his own son would be safe if he were here."

"He wouldn't hurt his son." Haschel pointed out. "He cares for the boy too much."

"How much he cares doesn't matter." Rose retorted. "Right now, there is no friend. No foe. There are only targets. And the targets are anything that's breathing."

They then saw Jared hold both of his front claws together as a Bright light appeared between them. 12 lights took different shapes as they left the origin. Colors came into focus, before they hit the last piece of the Virage: the head. The first 3 were Red. One was glossy, another covered completely in Dark Red flames, and the third was more of a Blood Red and dull which just landed a punch. The next four were much more white and Silver. One launched a blast similar to the one the Giant one launched from his mouth, another launched white lights from all over the body, harming the Virage even more, while also cutting up the body. The third of this group was bouncing inbetween the pieces unseen to all but the most trained eye. The fourth one split into five different colored ones and each each a single point before detonating.

Only the others noticed something else, though. Shana was starting to show the same effects of what was happening to the Virage, though to a much lesser extent. Dart was trying to address the wounds as was Rose and Haschel. Shana was screaming in pain as it went on.

After the White and Silver forms, came a metal being and a giant tan version followed closely. The metallic one was a myriad of colors, and banged the Virage pieces, while the other fired a Bright Green stream before both vanished. Shana felt all of these blows as well. The others didn't know what was going on with her.

The next one to form was a giant red and black dragon that seemed to be wearing Rose petals as a coat, and it launched a high powered wind. Everyone felt the wind on this one.

Next was what seemed to be a cross between a 2 story tall crow and a dragon which launched a Red and Black beam from it's mouth vaporizing some of the still floating pieces. Then, what appeared to be a giant pink, yellow, and blue dragon that looked a lot more like a fairy than another Dragon appeared and radiated a bright light. Shana was the only one to feel ill effects because of it, screaming in pain.

The few pieces of the Virage left simply dissolved after that. "Shana!" Dart shouted in alarm, before turning his head. "JARED! STOP IT! YOU'RE HARMING SHANA!"

"You idiot!" Rose scolded, before the giant dragon charged them. Dart was about to charge the Dragon, before she hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Rose!" Everyone else shouted, seeing this.

"Fuck this." was all Rose said before jumping, and being covered in a very dark purple, almost black fire, before taking on a form all of the others recognized on sight.

Rose had transformed into the Black Monster.

And everyone that could see it was shocked to their cores.

Ignoring the fact that a 120 foot long Dragon that just wasted a Virage was charging them, their eyes were glued to the form of the Black Monster, as they saw hi-_her_ punch Jared straight in the snout, sending him away from the others. The voice was a lot more masculine, and held more malice and authority than her usual voice.

"Did you forget why you're here?!" Rose shouted. The dragon simply roared, and charged at Rose. She dodged the direct assault before landing several blows on the hide, leaving behind scorch marks. She then put her hands together gathering a LOT of energy, before launching a massive ball of Black Fire at the Dragon, who roared in pain on impact. The dragon then fell on a much larger rock, before the dragon's form started to dissipate, and revealed a battered, bruised, and slightly burned Jared. Rose then landed next to him, and went back to normal, before falling to one knee. The others were too stunned to move, or even try to speak.

"You... fool..." Rose then passed out herself, finally seeing the threat over. Her head landed on his stomach.

It took the others 10 minutes to be able to move. Haschel carried Dart, who was still unconscious, while Albert carried Shana's injured body right next to them. Meru just followed, in shock and fear. Not saying a word.

It was another 15 minutes until Dart woke up, groaning. "What happened?" He then remembered what happened before it all went black. "Shana!" he got up and ran over to her unconscious body.

"About time you woke up." Haschel said, ignoring the fact that Rose was the Black Monster. Dart ignored him, as he checked on Shana's injuries, which were healing much faster than they should have.

"Shana..." Her eyes slowly opened.

"Dart...?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

She had a small smile on her face. "Yeah." She managed to sit up.

"Don't move so much." he told her. "Your wounds could open back up."

She breathed heavily. "I... I understand."

Albert then asked the question on everyone's mind. "What happened Shana? You weren't being touched, but wounds appeared on your body as Jared launched the final barrage."

"I... I don't know." She breathed out.

"What did it feel like?" Haschel asked.

Meru was still silent, and ignoring the conversation, staring at Jared and Rose, who were still unconscious.

"It felt like... I was being torn apart, burned, beaten, and... I was scared." she said, her voice trembling. "I... I saw what was happening. It was like it was happening to... me."

"All of that stuff happened to the Virage." Albert pointed out.

Shana then realized what happened. Her soul was tied to the fully formed Virage. She felt the pain. The emotions. She _was_ the Virage during the assault.

"You mean she felt everything that happened to it?"

"Her." Shana said, her voice gaining strength. "I felt her pain. Felt her emotions. I... for a moment... I think I _was_ that Virage. But I don't know why. I'm me. She was her."

No one could speak before they all heard Jared groan. "Owww... I feel like I just got hit by an EX-wife." he said, his voice showing his pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Meru finally broke her own silence. Jared winced at the loud noise.

"I went Ape-shit." He replied.

"I don't think she's talking about that." Albert pointed at Rose. "After what we saw, I think we need a few answers about what _she_ did to stop you from getting us."

He turned his head slightly to find Rose. A sudden feeling of dread creeped into his stomach. _'She didn't...'_ "Albert... what did she look like?" his voice was laced with fear, and dread.

Albert described the form. Black flames, dark, nearly nonexistent wings, shadowed out face, and seemingly no skin. Jared just felt the dread rise even further. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

"Rose is the Black Monster, isn't she?" Haschel questioned, slight venom in his voice.

"Rose may be cold and scary sometimes, but she's not a monster on _that_ level." Dart defended.

"Haschel... that was Rose's Second Dragoon form. Something I've only used twice to this day. You saw mine today, as well." Jared told them all. "She doesn't like using hers. At _all_."

"If it grants that much power, then why hasn't she gone after the Black Monster?" Dart asked.

"I should let her explain that to you." Jared said. "The only reason I'm not saying anything this time is not like the others. It's not my secret to tell."

Everyone waited for Rose to wake up, though Jared had to take out something he wasn't planning on using, but had just in case. It was a Healing Fog. Something he had from his days as a Knight. As he drunk it, he sighed in relief as his pain faded, but it didn't do anything for his exhaustion. He then pulled out another one. "Dart... pour this into Shana's mouth. Shana, swallow it. It's a much more powerful version of the Healing Potions."

"How do we know it'll work?" Albert questioned, not liking it.

"The Knights in Millie Seseau use them often." Jared replied. "It wont do much for exhaustion, but it _does_ heal nearly anything that's in pain. It'll also turn a mortal wound into a minor one, but won't heal it completely, as long as they haven't died." it was obvious he was still exhausted.

"I won't say anything about Rose's second form out of respect for her, but I can tell you about it." he then sat up, and leaned his back against a rock. "The second form of a Dragoon is powerful. Much more so than the one most of you are familiar with. However, that power comes with a drawback. A massive one. It significantly lowers your reasoning abilities, and slowly turns your mind into a more feral and instinctual state. If you can't control it, you'll be nothing more than a Berserker in that form, like I was. Rose has far more control over hers than I do mine." he looked at her.

"She also has far more experience with her own. Enough so that her reasoning abilities don't dull in the slightest. She has complete control over her Second State, while I have close to none. It's one of the reasons I wanted Mark out the area as soon as possible. Not only did I not want him to see that... I didn't want him to _die_ from it. It's the only ability of mine I _don't_ train. Because I don't _want_ to use it." he sighed before looking at Dart. "Rose is in the same boat when it comes to her Second State, though for different reasons. It's not in fear of what she'd do, due to her complete control over it. No, it's what she's _already done_ that makes her not want to use it, if at all possible."

It was then that Rose groaned, as her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head slightly towards Jared. "Did you... tell them?" She asked, her voice pained and labored.

"Only explaining the form itself."

Rose tried to get up, before she could sit against a rock. "Full control or not... It still hurts like hell when I finally turn back." She said, her voice pained, but no longer labored. "I'm sorry if what I did makes you fear or even hate me, but if I didn't, all of you would have died."

"What happened this time?" Jared asked her.

Haschel gave the details of the fight. "What was that last attack, though?"

"I don't know... I can't use that as a Stage 1 Dragoon." Jared admitted. "But... there were 12 Dragons, and I know each of them." He looked slightly unfocused. "Barrage of the Signer Dragons. Yeah, that'll work."

Dart looked at Rose. "Was I right? Are you _really_ the Black Monster?"

Rose sighed. "If you're going to kill me for what I did, at least wait for me to get healed."

Dart thought about it. "Just answer the question... I need to know the truth."

Rose shook her head. "Yes. My Second Stage Dragoon form has been called the Black Monster." She closed her eyes and waited for pain to come, but only felt a rock hit her shoulder. Opening them, she saw Dart smirking. "If it weren't for Jared telling me about Lightning Child, and the fact that my father fled, I would have tried to kill you on the spot."

She looked at Jared, thanking him silently. "but that begs the question. What _did_ happen to her?"

This brought everyone's attention to Jared. "I told you last time, I don't know. It looked like she had a large stab wound through her stomach, several more lacerations all over her body, and her clothes were shredded."

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't use a blade that day... Which means..."

"You weren't the one that injured her." Jared realized. "And the knights in the area all respected her, and the only other one able to do that..."

"Who?" Dart asked. "Who hurt her?"

Jared was silent, mainly in shock. "Zieg... you didn't... You wouldn't have..." He looked up. "No. It wasn't you, was it? It was _him_." he saw a star twinkle. He sighed. "This is filling in holes, but making new ones. Dart... I think it was your father that did that."

"He wouldn't have..."

"I'm the one that came up with the plan used that day, Dart. I chose who was stationed where. Who was on duty, when they were on duty. Only one person didn't follow the plan, and died because of it. Everyone that followed the plan and were supposed to live, did. Everyone that was on a suicide mission died. We wouldn't have been able to fit more than 2 Squadrons on the SS Louvia. 90% of those I placed there weren't deserving to be knights. I did what I could, and minimized the casualties as much as possible. I _knew_ that the Black Monster was coming. That day, 3 codes were made for 3 reasons. Fire Kid, Angel of Light, and Lightning Child. I saved Lightning Child personally, and she is currently in a coma. Fire Kid is Dart, in case you couldn't tell."

"And what about Angel of Light?" Albert questioned.

Jared looked at Shana. "The Moon Child. The first surviving one in the history of Endiness." Rose nodded.

Dart was looking at Rose. "Why? Why did you go after all of them? And I don't want a bullshit answer."

"Because... they hold the soul of the god of Destruction." She told them, shocking them all. "If the body and soul combine, this world would be destroyed. I never liked the fact that I had to kill them in infancy, but I couldn't find another way to stop it from happening. All I could do... was prolong it. And then Jared came along."

"As most of you already know, I'm not originally from Endiness." Jared said. "As much as I'd rather wait until all 7 of the original Dragoons are gathered before explaining this, I don't think there's much of a choice." he sighed. "After finding out I was virtually stuck here a little over a month after the village of Neet was destroyed, I continued to devise a plan to rid the world of the single, most dangerous threat I knew of: The God of Destruction. You want to know what it entails?"

All of the, sans Rose, nodded. Albert was also curious. "You see... what I plan to do is vaporize the body of the God of Destruction, without doing anything to the one that holds the Soul: The Moon Child lives, but the danger of the God of Destruction is gone."

"It was when he told me that, I realized what had to happen. It was a way to get rid of the biggest reason for taking up the mantle of the Black Monster, and eliminating each Moon child. If not for him, and his plan, I probably would never have come up with anything like this." Rose continued. "It's also because of this that I didn't kill Shana the moment I found out, and yes, I already knew. I had known since we had taken on Feyrbrand and Greham. The moment that Shana was chosen by the White Silver Dragon halted any further doubts that she would threaten anyone unless it happened. It was unexpected, but I learned to trust her from there. I know _exactly_ what the White Silver Dragon looks for in a host. The fact that Shana was chosen halted any thoughts of harming her, period."

"And what does she look for?"

"Unlike the others, which choose based on personality or mindset, the White Silver Dragon only allows those that are pure of heart, highly forgiving, and willing to put the world's troubles over their own. Some are shy, most are just quiet. Shirley, my friend, and bearer of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit, didn't talk much, and _never_ told her problems to anyone but Belzac, the holder of the Golden Dragoon Spirit at the time. She loved him, and was only outspoken when he was involved."

"Wait. Shirley? As in, the ghost we talked to at that temple when Shana was affected by Dragon Poison?"

"The very same." Rose admitted. "She was once the wielder of Shana's Dragoon Spirit, and though I wasn't sure at first, she has proven her worth, several times over. As an experienced Dragoon, she's not only gained my respect, but also my trust. Besides, Zieg would probably hurt me if I hurt his son."

Dart and Jared somehow formed even larger sweatdrops. "Seriously? You're worried about what Zieg would do right now?"

"You _know_ how I felt about him." Rose retorted. "I would never kill Zieg knowingly, and based on the wounds you described, I didn't kill his mother, either. If she's dead it's by other means."

"That's why I'm placing my bet on Zieg inflicting them as he tried to draw on the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit." Jared looked at Dart. "If I were you, I'd ask her if he tried to access her abilities that day. To be honest, I figure that Zieg was possessed that day, attacked his wife, and fled. And before any of you say anything, I know Zieg would _never_ do that knowingly, which means, it probably wasn't Zieg, but since it's the merging of souls, it could be that he didn't turn into a Dragoon by fusing with the Red Eye Dragon, but was taken over by someone _else_ that put their soul in Dragoon Spirit before he was petrified."

Rose sighed. "I was hoping that wasn't the case when you first brought up that theory."

"What happened? I mean, when he was Petrified?" Dart asked, his tone a lot more curious than angry.

-Flashback-

_Rose saw Zieg and Melbu clash swords back and forth, but she couldn't get any closer. Then it happened. Zieg dealt a fatal wound to Melbu. She started to go to him when she heard Melbu speak. "If I go out, I'm taking you with me!"_

_Melbu then stabbed Zieg with the Dragon Buster, stabbing right through the chest piece where the Dragoon spirit was held. This had her worried._

"_Zieg!" She tried to grab him, as his body turned to stone._

"_Rose... Go... Save yourself..." She managed to grab his finger, but she couldn't grip it, and her hand slid off._

"_ZIEG!" She shouted, as an explosion went off nearby. Another Dragoon, she didn't know which one, nor did she care, got her out of there. "ZIEG!"_

_-_Flashback end-

"That day, I had thought him dead. A few weeks later, I was cleared to move around. The first place I went to was where his body would have fallen. It wasn't there. It was then... I had no reason to live, I wandered aimlessly for years, but then I found a purpose. One that I probably should never have taken."

-Flashback-

_Rose had been wandering for 3 years, before someone else had come up to her. She knew it was a Wingly. "Please, Rose. I only wish to talk."_

-Flashback end-

"The Wingly was named Charlie Frahma. She had told me what was going to happen one day. She needed someone to prevent the destruction of the world. Being the only known Dragoon alive, she had asked me to do so. Syuveil and myself were the only survivors at first. Syuveil died shortly after the others. Not even a year after we had stopped fighting, he had died. I never found out how, though, as I was already gone."

"What about the truth of the Divine Moon Objects the Humans were given for their win, as a peace treaty of sorts?"

"I do not know. I was never told. Humanity was never meant to know what they were for. I never questioned it, either, so I never asked."

"The Divine Moon Objects are a trio of objects that hold a massive amount of Mana. I've seen the Moon Mirror in person. The amount of Magic held in them is immense. What's more is, the Mana in them is compressed to a level no one, not even a Dragoon could comprehend. I mean, I could _barely_ comprehend the ratio it was compressed to, myself." Jared told them all. "If all that Magic is released at once, it could effectively destroy a single Signet Sphere."

This had Rose's eyes widen. "That's why they're after the Moon objects."

This earned confused looks from everyone. Jared noticed them, and elaborated. "She just realized that if they gather all Three Divine Moon objects, and destroy one of the Signet Spheres without using them, the Moon That Never Sets will fall, and the possibility of the God of Destruction getting released is high."

"Whoever is impersonating Diaz is the one orchestrating these events. He's the one Lloyd is listening to right now."

"And he's the one we need to take out." Jared added. "Meru, if you plan to stay with us, then you better hope you get the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit when we find it."

"When she saw your Second Stage Dragoon form, she said one word." Rose said. "I can almost guarantee you the others were wondering if she was insane." Everyone nodded at that. "I was thinking along different lines."

"What _did_ she say?" He asked, now curious.

"She said it was Cool."

"More like _yelled_." Albert corrected.

"What? I saw something, and I thought it was cool. So what?"

Jared looked at Meru, then at Rose, and back at Meru. "Meru... if you are the Last Dragoon, I would not be surprised."

"Thank you for voicing the thought _I_ had." Rose commented.

"Someone had to, and I knew you wouldn't." Jared pointed out. "We've got about a week before Emille's birthday. It'll likely only take a day to get there, and eliminate the Gehrich Gang. Then we'd have to make our way back. We should rest up while we can. Rose and I will definitely need it after that last fight."

They all nodded, though Haschel was hesitant. Albert then spoke. "Rose... you're one of the original Seven Dragoons, aren't you?"

"I take it this is only clarification?" She asked, earning a nod. "Then yes. Shirley, Zieg, and myself were all of the Original Set of seven. Syuveil had the Jade Dragoon. Damia, another friend of ours, was the Blue Sea Dragoon. She was a half-breed. Half human, half mermaid. Belzac was a Giganto. I believe that speaks for itself. Then there was Kanzas. Believe it or not, he was as bloodthirsty as they come. And yes, this means we were the fighters in what you all know as the Dragon Campaign."

"I see. Perhaps you could tell us more of the Dragon Campaign later. Many historians, Noish included, would love to hear them."

"I don't like talking about them." Rose told him. "The only reason I said it now, is because... well, you all know the one thing I didn't want _anyone_ to know. Jared knew the moment he met me."

"Actually, I thought so _before_ I met you. It was only proven when I did. I was already a pretty good sensor at the time." Jared admitted. "In any case, we should get some rest. I doubt the monsters in the area would do anything to harm us after that show we put on. They're probably scared shitless after what Rose and I did." A rock slowly floated down to them, and landed in Jared's lap.

He noticed a script on it. _'Paku? What the hell?'_

Ragnarok. Seal. Weak. Mark reinforce. Need help. He read it. Perfect Japanese, too. He then spoke in the same language he read it in. _"Shit."_ this drew confused looks from everyone. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen yet, but there's a seal in Millie Seseau. It holds back the Strongest known dragon: The Divine Dragon."

"What about it?" Meru asked, curiously.

"It's weakening." Jared said, sending shock into both Rose, who couldn't move, and Meru, who jumped to her feet. "That seal is weakening?!" Noticing the outburst, everyone looked at her in confusion. She sat back down and mumbled to herself.

"Though I don't know how she knows the danger that presents, I'm sure we'd all like to know how long until it breaks." Rose added.

"Mark is trying to reinforce the seal, but he can only hold it for so long." Jared admitted. "He can buy us some time, but I don't know how much." Just then, Agrias landed next to Jared. "Agrias?"

**Mark's trying to keep the seal from breaking. I stopped him from making himself the seal, but what he managed to do is keeping it in stasis.**

"Do you know how long?" Jared asked.

**It'll stay that way for 3 months unless tampered with. But if it's tampered with, he might be released on the spot. Not sure, but that's what we think.**

Jared sighed. "Stasis for 3 months or unless tampered with, huh?"

**Yeah.**

"When you go back, tell him that I was afraid that Ragnarok would be set free and try to lay waste to Deningrad. One of the reasons I didn't want him coming with was because of that fear. He was the only one I was willing to trust with something like that. I'm glad my trust was well founded."

**Sure thing. By the way, Chaos is faster than light.** Agrias then vanished on the spot.

Jared shook his head. "I'll pass out now." His eyes closed, and he instantly fell asleep.

Rose looked at the others. "I'm following Jared's Plan. Not Charlie's. If his plan works, then there will be no reason for the Black Monster to appear ever again, aside from training the Dragoons in their Second Stage. That's what I want, a way to get out of using that form. If can provide it, then I'm all for it."

Dart nodded, and stabbed his broadsword into the ground, before laying his back on it, and closed his eyes. Shana was laying her head on his shoulder, falling asleep quickly. Meru was the last to fall asleep, but her thoughts were on what Jared said. _'If I became a Dragoon, then I can finally break free of the traditions of my home. Maybe I can scrap them.'_

Most of them only slept for 7 hours. Shana, Rose, and Jared were the only exceptions. It was 2 hours later that Jared woke up. He saw that everyone else was alive, and they didn't kill Rose. "I'm surprised you all didn't kill her while she was asleep." This earned everyone's attention.

"About time you woke up." Dart said.

Haschel looked at Dart. "I don't know why you trust her, though. I don't get it."

"If my mother dies while in her coma, then I'll blame whoever made those wounds on her."

"Good luck. The stab wound looks like it would've been made with a Claymore. Not many use them, from I saw. Your father is the only one I know who did that was in the area."

Haschel just shook his head. "I didn't get an answer."

"It's because she knew my father." Dart looked at Rose. "I can vaguely recall him talking about an old friend that he fought alongside a long time, but he had thought dead. If I'm right, he'd want to see her again. I may not like her because of what she did to Neet, but I _can_ trust her to have my back if need be. She saved us before, after all. Besides, she may know where your daughter is."

"After what she's done?"

"She doesn't know." Jared said, catching both of their attention. "And I know this for a fact. Besides, she never _wanted_ to see her father again, and gave me his name. Claire La'Rue no longer exists."

Dart's eyes widened. _'What is he talking about? He already told me that Haschel is my grandfather on my mother's side, so why is he saying this?'_

Haschel wound up glaring him in the eye. "Who killed her?"

"Herself." Jared sent a look to Dart saying, _'Not a word.'_ "She never wanted to be found. Not by her past. Not by her father. She never wanted to go home. She did what came to mind. She killed herself. There is no grave, no nothing. Claire La'Rue no longer exists."

Haschel was silent. Dart then got a telepathic message. _"Dart, take careful note of the wording. I said she no longer "exists". Never said she died. May have been implied, but that would be an assumption, and assuming makes an Ass out of you and me."_

Dart's eyes widened, knowing it was telepathy he spoke in his mind. _"That means you're trying to get him off her back."_

"_Precisely. Besides, I was never in Endiness 26 years ago. I came here _20 years_ ago. How would I have known this if wasn't even aware of the existence of Endiness at the time? Rose is aware of this fact."_

"_Of course, but... how come I can tell it isn't a lie?"_

"_Because that's when she married your father, and changed her name from La'Rue to Feld."_

"_That makes sense... I guess."_

"_It's easier to explain if you've been through it all. I haven't. I still have hope she'll wake up. If she wants to explain it herself, you'd have to ask her if she wakes up."_

Dart sighed. "I guess your search is over, Haschel."

Haschel sighed. "It seems so. However, my journey is not yet over. Now, I have to find out where it was she died, and pay my respects."

Jared sighed at that. "I'm sorry, Haschel. I know it's not easy losing a loved one."

Haschel chuckled weakly. "It's not the first time I have. Don't fret for me. I'll be fine."

"We're all Dragoons, except Meru, though that's up for debate. We gotta stick out for each other. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. Don't let your pride blind you or prevent you from asking. After all, "Birds of a Feather Flock together". We gotta watch out for each other. You, Dart, Albert, Shana, Rose and I are all Dragoons. Trust that we'll watch your back, and we'll return it as much as possible."

"Just like a family should." Haschel commented. "Not like I did with my daughter. And now I can't correct it with her." He sighed. "I wish I could make it up to her, though."

"Then help the son of her friend." Jared looked at Dart. "Help Dart. She helped his father readjust to the world, though not knowing why at the time."

Haschel looked at Dart, and then back at Jared and nodded. "It's a sound thought. One I intend on following through with." Jared and Dart nodded.

It was at this point, Rose and Shana stirred. Shana looked at Jared. "Jared..."

He looked at her in concern. "I never asked how you got those wounds during my fight. How did you get hurt?"

"I think... it's because I was the Virage. Everything you did to it, happened to me."

Jared's eyes widened, knowing what she meant then. "Soul bond... This isn't good."

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

"A soul bond is hard to create, and even harder to maintain, even for me. Shana must have subconsciously connected herself to the Virage, allowing her to _become_ the Virage. Feel everything it felt. See everything it saw. Emotions, wounds, thoughts, all of them linked. I know of it, but I can't _use_ it."

"It could be an ability of the Moon Child." Rose commented.

"No one knows." Jared admitted. "Although... I think I can do something about that later on. Although, it could be the fact that Shana actually has 2 souls in her body that fused together, her Dragoon Spirit not included that she can grasp it easily. It's anyone's guess."

Rose nodded. "I know. At the very least I can finally do right without questioning my own morals, which I had all but thrown away in the sense of duty. Now I can pick them up again."

They all nodded at that, knowing what she was referencing. "Now that I think about it, how did Rose live this long?" Albert asked. "I mean, she's human, right?"

"I don't think I qualify as a Human after what I've done, and how long I've been around." Rose replied. "Even though I was born one. But if you must know..." Everyone leaned closer, aside from Jared, who inwardly smirked. "You'll have to wait."

Everyone fell down at that. "Rose... that was just cruel."

"They'll find out eventually. Preferably after we stop the Fake Diaz." she explained. "If we meet the source first, then I'll let them know then."

"You're such a badass." Jared joked.

She shook her head. "You're insane."

"Part of the job, my dear." Jared replied with a slight bow of his head. "Guardian or Dragoon doesn't matter. Both go insane at some point."

She shook her head at that. Food had just finished cooking, and it was Dart that finished it. Everyone ate, but Jared managed to fry a single Roc in the area, and then ate that one too. Fast.

After he burped he spoke. "Sorry. I was hungry." He was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The others got up, and Dart spoke. "Let's get moving. We need to get the Dragon Spirit Back, rescue Lynn, and find any information on Princess Emille. Next stop, the Gehrich Gang's hideout."

"Right." Rose and Jared didn't speak, but nodded in agreement.

They then ventured into the distance.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Alright, here's a recap.

First, Rose revealed herself as the Black Monster! WTF?!

Second, Jared's final attack... What the hell?

Dart's reaction to Rose: Again, WTF?

Haschel's reaction to Dart's Reaction: Are you out of your mind?!

Meru's Reaction to Jared's Second Stage: INSANITY HAS A NEW RECRUIT! ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL INSANITY!

Soa's discussion with Jared: What did she mean? And what is he going to do? What _will_ he want?

Psycho apologized for living up to her name? Ouch.

Albert is curious as always.

Mark is probably having fun with Dragons.

Zior: Confused as hell.

Lisa: More confused than her father.

Emille: Asleep.

Fake Emille: Suspicious of Jared, wary of the other Dragoons.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: Angry at me for taking so long.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: Angry at Jain for being Angry at me.

Shuuden Sol: Eating Ice Cream in my head.

Me: Wondering how the hell so many people and monsters are in my mind.

My mind: Is going CRAZY!

My heart: ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG! ALL HAIL SHADOWWINDS!

Fin.


	15. Chapter 15

After

**Chapter 15**

The Dragoons, and Meru, were coming up on what seemed to be an old abandoned military outpost. Jared and Rose knew otherwise, however.

It was the home of the Gigantos. Jared then tried to see if Kongol was in the area. He was nearby, but too far to yell for, obviously not taking the Valley Route.

"Alright guys, let's get in there and find out what's going on." Dart said before Jared raised a hand.

"It won't be that easy Dart." He said, earning a nod from the Fire Dragoon.

"I know that. Which is why I wanted to ask you something as we did." Dart said, freezing everyone in place.

"Did Dart actually _think_?" Shana asked, surprised.

"Blame the Dragoon Spirit." Dart retorted. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you could get in there and find out where they're holding everything while we take the front gate?"

Jared simply smirked. "You remember what the Knight called me back in Donau?"

"The White Shadow, but what's that got to do with this?" Dart asked.

"Because I didn't earn that name for no reason." Jared looked at the run down village. "There are two main reasons for me gaining that moniker. Number 1: You don't know what I'm doing until it's done, or I reveal it. Number 2: I'm a _Grandmaster_ when it comes to hiding in plain sight. Not even Winglies and the Minintos could match me in that department."

"I'm the one that told him about the Minintos point." Rose admitted. "He really is more stealthy than them, and that's their _best_ point. I wouldn't be surprised if there were still some out there, but were just hiding."

"Minintos were named an extinct race maybe 10,000 years ago." Albert pointed out.

"9,817 years ago." Rose corrected. "I was listening when they did. Took 2 years, 3 months and a week to put them down as such. And for the record, they didn't care for incest. They'd fuck their sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, and even grandparents. If you were 10 years old in their race's terms, then you could fuck virtually anyone you wanted to without repercussions, as long as the other one agreed. More often than not, they did."

"I might like to hear more about the past from you. You being there and all." Albert commented.

"If it gets personal, I won't say a word. I hope you know that." She countered.

"Figured you'd say that." he sighed.

"Rose, you do realize that I can give your memories to him, right?" Jared asked, an eyebrow raised. "Of course it would have to wait, because I doubt he can handle the info-flux. Definitely not the same level Charlie could. She's the only one that's been able to handle 2 Memory Transfers in a 20 minute Time frame and not even feel the slightest bit tipsy, aside from myself, since I'm the one that uses it."

"Not surprised. After all, she _is_ a Wingly. Melbu's sister at that."

"And you actually _talk_ to her?" Haschel questioned.

"She's the only reason I'm still around. It's because of the job she gave me that I went after the Moon Children. It was really to stop the release of the God of Destruction, but without a way to get there personally, I had to make do with what I could." Rose countered. "and I _still_ don't like the fact that I had to become the Black Monster for that reason. All those years, and not a single different idea came to me. Figures that it would take an outsider's opinion to make a plan that outdoes a local's with such ease." She sighed. "Either way, whatever happens, we need to get rid of these guys."

Jared nodded at that. "I'll find out what I can. I'll also probe their minds if I have to. See ya. And no killing Rose." He vanished without further notice or a single sign.

Rose sighed. "I know why he said that, but it looks like I'll have to prove myself to you all once more."

They all nodded, though Haschel was a bit more stiff about it.

-with Jared-

Jared was jumping from Shadow to Shadow, looking for vaults, hidden passageways, and the like. He found a few of the stronger bandits, and then heard that someone was at the main gate, which he had already passed. He took this as a sign that the others are probably going to realize that Haschel has another reason to be here.

It didn't take him much longer to find the throne room, where he found Mappy and Gehrich. He read Mappy's mind, and found out where it was. He then read Gehrich's mind, and found that he didn't _want_ to do any of this. He had found more than he wanted to, at that.

He knew of Claire's death, and there was more to it than expected.

He also found out that there were written records of what he was doing from the Fake Emille, still called Lenus. He then found a single memory that he _really_ didn't like.

-Gehrich's Memory-

_Gehrich was leaning against a tree outside of a Church where Claire and Zieg were coming out, happily married._

"_Claire, do you mind?" He said, earning a confused look from her. "It won't take long, and you can have your fun with your husband afterwards."_

_Zieg looked at her lovingly, and nodded. She then walked off with him, and they went into a clearing in the nearby forests. "Claire, are you truly happy with him?"_

"_Yeah, why?" she replied, confused._

"_Because I want you to know something. The reason I left Rogue in the first place."_

"_It was Haschel's teachings, I know."_

"_It wasn't just that." Gehrich told her. "It was you. I wanted to take you with me that day. But you had Lotta there. I didn't think you'd want to leave her behind, so I left without you, hoping you'd be happy with her there."_

"_Don't remind me." She scoffed. "Haschel was a bastard. It's why I actually wanted to lose his name, and left all of those dead end leads. I never wanted to see him again."_

"_And I'm fine with that." Gehrich admitted. "In fact, I'm glad you left. The place was a hell hole."_

"_Tell me something I don't know." they both chuckled at that. "Anyway, I know you didn't call me out here for that. What's the true reason?"_

"_I'm leaving Millie Seseau in a week."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Claire, you've learned everything I can possibly teach you, and then some." Gehrich pointed out. "You've re-made the Rogue Style in your own image, and made it fit you. There is nothing else I can do, and that's the only reason I'm still around. You said you were happy with him, and that makes me happy. I wanted to let you know yesterday, but with the wedding, I couldn't bother you until afterwards. It wouldn't feel right."_

_She sighed. "Alright, so what do you plan to do?"_

"_Whatever comes to mind. I'm going there for freedom. I've stayed in one place for too long, whether I enjoyed it or not. I'm a mercenary, and a Lone Wolf. I taught you what you needed to know. The only way for you to proceed in your skills is through experience." Gehrich held out a hand. "Either way, good luck with life, and hope that bastard of a teacher doesn't find you. He'll probably find me before he even comes close to finding you. I'll make sure of it."_

_Claire took the hand, and they shook. "I'll hold you to that." They smiled at each other._

"_Anyway, if you want to come see me off, you should head to Furni in a week. And bring your husband, while you're at it." He smirked. "Hopefully he's better than others say."_

"_Trust me. He is. Aside from you, he's the only one I can't beat in all out combat."_

_Gehrich started walking off into the forests. "Wasn't talking about that." He gave off what seemed to be a perverted giggle as he left her sight._

_She was slightly confused, but shrugged it off and walked back to Zieg._

_Gehrich sighed. _'Claire... Whatever happens, don't lose your faith. I know what happens when you do from experience.'_ He continued to walk into the distance._

-Memory over-

Jared resisted the urge to sigh at the memory, before showing using a particular spell to project a voice. However it wasn't his voice. It belonged to Claire Feld. "Gehrich... What's wrong?" he asked.

The voice sent both him and Mappy on edge. "Who's there? Show yourself coward!" Mappy shouted.

Gehrich, on the other hand, looked pissed. "Whoever you are, stop your games. I know that _she_ is dead."

"Not quite." Jared replied. "You see, I'm actually in a coma right now. Have been for years, I think."

"If you're in a coma than how are you talking to me?" Gehrich retorted.

"Because someone is allowing me to. He can project one's thoughts, and memories, after all. He is allowing me to talk to you through what he calls Area of effect Telepathy. I never did get him that much."

"What about Zieg?"

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened. One moment he starts glowing, then he stiffens, and I can't remember anything after that until I passed out."

"That traitor." Gehrich growled. "When I find that bastard I'm going to..."

"Gehrich, stop." Jared used her stern voice. "I'm only doing this because I have a request for you. In case I don't wake up."

"Boss? Who is this girl?"

Unfortunately, Mappy was ignored. "What are you talking about?"

"You were gone, and I never heard from you, so you didn't know, but I had a son. He was five years old when my home was destroyed. I want you to find him, and help him. If I don't wake up, at the very least, train him the way you trained me."

Gehrich looked up, and sighed. "Claire... What is his name?"

"Dart Feld. He looked a lot like his father when I last saw him, but I could tell there were traces of red in his hair. He also has my eyes and face. At least, he did. Not sure about now."

"Alright. I'll find him as soon as I can." Gehrich replied, before a thought struck his mind. "You remember that stone Zieg always carried around?"

"Yes, why?"

"My subordinate here found something that looked at least similar to it. I don't remember what color his was, but this one was a Ruby Red, with a slight tinge of Orange in the center. Do you know if there's any connection between them? You knew him the best, after all."

"Of course there is. It was _his_." This sent a shiver down Gehrich's spine. "But who did your subordinate take it from?"

Gehrich looked at Mappy. "What did he look like?"

Mappy gave a complete description. Gehrich looked nonplussed. "Mappy, you're an idiot." Gehrich looked up. "Claire, did he ever tell you what it was?"

"Yeah, but not until 5 years after you left." Jared replied. "Apparently, someone came around and knew what it was on sight. How, neither of us knew, but he knew what it was, and Zieg told me all about it, and what he could do with it."

Haschel was about to enter the room, when he heard the voice. He decided to keep quiet. "You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Well... Okay. It's the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. He told me what happened, and it made sense as to why he was so detached when we first met, and why he was so protective of it, crazy as it sounded. Turns out he was one of the Original Seven Dragoons that fought in the Dragon Campaign." This had Haschel's attention fast. "He wasn't around for the finish, but the last thing he remembered was taking a hit from Melbu, and then his body started turning to stone for a reason he can't seem to remember. He woke up some time later, and found that the war he fought in was over. Humans won, but with how much time had passed by, none of his friends would have survived this long. He was without a purpose, until I roped him into so much trouble he had to get both of us out. I'm sure you remember all of _that_."

"How could I forget, Claire? You were always a mass of Chaos. Seriously, I always wondered where you got your devious mind."

"That would be my husband." There was a pause. "Looks like my time's up. He needs to get back to work. I'm sorry. And please, find my son. Help him out. He's probably been driven to revenge because of what happened to me, and I have no idea of what happened to his father, so that could be included into it. Farewell, Gehrich. And I'm glad to know that bastard of a father of mine didn't find me before all of this."

Gehrich chuckled weakly. "Yeah. I told you would make sure of it, didn't I? After all, I also gave off some more false leads for you."

There was no response, but then Haschel made himself known. "So, who was that, my old student? An old friend of yours after you left? Or was it Claire?"

This earned a frown from the man. "Haschel... Why are you here?"

"You have something important belonging to a friend of mine."

"Boss... he was with the guy I got the stone from." Mappy pointed out.

Gehrich glanced at him. "Get it, and bring it out. Haschel, get that friend of yours. I'd like to see him."

"No. I came to see you off. Permanently."

"I have no wish to fight you. For almost 19 years, I have had no purpose. If I face you, I would die."

The throne started to sink, and Mappy went into the opening that was made.

Mappy came out, and showed it off. "This thing can't possibly be that valuable, can it?"

"You can't measure an object's true worth by it's size or appeal." Gehrich retorted.

Mappy gave it to him, and he sighed as he held it up and looked into it. "All that history, in such a small stone... Never thought I'd see the day a Legend was in my hand."

Just then the rest of the group burst in. Dart was the first to speak. "Haschel!"

"Dart?" Haschel asked.

"You're not taking them on alone." Dart retorted, before seeing the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit in Gehrich's hand. "You have something I need." Dart drew his sword, which earned Gehrich's attention.

"This is yours, is it not?" He asked. Dart simply nodded. "Is your name Dart Feld?"

This gave everyone pause. Again, Dart nodded, his face still serious. "I was old friends with your mother. Haven't seen her in 26 years, though."

"She's been dead for 18 years." Dart pointed out.

"I heard about that, but never found out she had a son until recently." Gehrich chuckled a bit. "And you look almost exactly like her husband did years ago. Your hair and eyes are more your mother's color, though."

This earned Haschel's attention. "Dart?"

"I told you that my mother could be your daughter back in Lohan. What? Did you forget?"

"I wouldn't forget something like _that_." Haschel retorted.

Jared then showed himself. "Sorry I took so long. Had to check on a Comatose Patient of mine. I _do_ side as a doctor, from time to time, after all."

This had Gehrich's attention. "Comatose?"

"Yeah. It was a request from one of her old friends. She's been that way for years, though. No one knows if she'll wake up, but most think she's already dead."

"Do you have the ability to project someone's thoughts and memories?"

Jared nodded. "I can even erase and alter memories of other people."

This had Haschel and Dart widen their eyes. "After all, I did just that to the old man here a while back because he heard something he shouldn't have."

Dart then sighed. "That's why he didn't remember what happened."

"Dart, what did he alter?"

"Not my position to say." Dart replied. "Give me the stone, and release Lynn. I'll go after that."

"The fool that came here?" Gehrich replied.

Jared looked at the others. "I told he was a fool for coming alone." This earned sweatdrops from everyone else. "Gehrich, isn't it?"

"That I am."

"Know that it was _my_ doing that allowed you to talk to _her_."

This had Gehrich's eyes widen, before they hardened at him. "Where is she?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment." Jared replied. "Besides, she hasn't shown any signs of waking up. In any case," he drew Reaper. "We need that stone in your hands. And I'd kill you to get it if necessary."

Gehrich looked at the stone, Dart, then Jared, then back at the stone. He then tossed it to Dart. "If I'm going to release the fool, then you will have to do one of two things."

"Which are?"

"The first is to play the one song my closest friend came up with for her children." Gehrich replied. "If you know it, then start it. If not, Mappy and I fight 2 of you."

The others were confused, and even Haschel didn't know which one he considered his closest friend, so he got into a stance, before Dart stopped him. "What are you..."

He simply pointed at Jared, who had taken out an Ocarina. He then started playing a song that Haschel, Dart, Shana, and Gehrich recognized as he played it. (Claire's Lullaby. It's the one Shana sings to Fa in Furni.) As he went through it 3 times, he stopped and looked at Gehrich. "Did I have the right one?"

Gehrich was silent, still in shock. _'How did he know that's the one I was looking for? Could it be...?'_

"That I knew her personally? Yes. I did. She was on good terms with all the Knight's in Millie Seseau, after all. Being a Former Knight is reason enough. With my Eidetic Memory, I heard it once as she sung it to her son. Learned to play it after a while. I remember _everything_ with utmost clarity."

Gehrich sighed, looked at Dart, and then Jared. "You two, follow me. Haschel?"

"What?"

"You mind killing the shrimp there?" He thumbed at Mappy, who was shocked. "He took something precious from the son of my closest friend. I'd do it myself, but..."

Everyone looked at Mappy, who had screamed in pain. They saw Reaper cut off both arms, before Jared cut off his head. "Don't bother. Reaper wanted his blood." Jared commented. Gehrich sweatdropped.

"How you became friends with Claire is a mystery to me."

"Blame Zieg for saying I had a greater potential than he did." Jared replied.

"Now _that_, I can see." Rose commented. "Anyone that knows his _true_ status would agree."

"He is a Dragoon, too?" Gehrich questioned, confused.

"The only one here that isn't is Meru." Haschel commented.

Just then, they heard footsteps, and everyone looked at him. "Kongol?" Dart asked.

"Yes. Kongol had to come home."

Jared shook his head. "Dart, come on. We gotta get Lynn, and find physical evidence of what was happening to Princess Emille." he smirked slightly. "Or should I say... Lenus?"

"You already figured it out, didn't you?" Gehrich questioned.

"Heh. Simple matter when one can read minds."

"Who?"

"You, her, and Lloyd."

Gehrich sweatdropped. "That's just wrong."

"You get used to it around here." Dart pointed out.

Gehrich, Dart and Jared went down the stairs, and Dart looked at Jared. "Why did you erase the memory of what we told him back in Lohan?"

"Your mother's survival is a highly guarded secret. Besides, she never liked him in the first place." Jared replied.

"That I can guarantee. Claire and her father were never close. She wasn't that far off from her mother as she was her father. They loved fighting more than they loved her, or so she said." Gehrich pointed out. "I take it you faked her death?"

"Falsified, and assumed, but not faked." Jared stated. "She is considered dead due to lack of evidence of her survival. Assumed as such, because there was no trace of her, Zieg, or Dart. All three are alive, though. Take it from someone who was there personally. Queen Theresa and I had let the public think she was dead, and made it a secret known only to those involved. Not even Dart was supposed to know."

"Then how come he does?" Gehrich questioned, as they reached the bottom.

"In short, I was being a bit of an idiot, but things turned alright, for the most part." He shrugged. "Besides, he knows it's not supposed to get out until she wakes up, or is dead. He'd be the first to know of her awakening, minus myself of course."

Dart nodded. "Not even Haschel is supposed to know my mother and his daughter are one and the same."

"And what about the black haired girl?"

"Her name is Rose. She also just had to reveal a secret she regrets having at all. Nevermind the fact that it would destroy any credibility she has at all if revealed."

"Any chance I'd find out what it is?"

"Odds are slim to none." Jared answered, to which Dart nodded.

Gehrich shrugged. "Oh well." He then went to a lever and pulled it, raising a door.

He looked at Jared with a raised eyebrow. "How did you get him to release me without him getting scratched?"

"Blame his best friend, and this guy's mother." He thumbed at Dart. "Either way, Katie is worried, as is your father. We should get going."

"Wait. I ask that you allow me to come with you." Gehrich stated, looking at Jared and Dart. "Before this I could care less what that bitch did, as long as I was left out of it to suffer for my own regrets. Now, I have a reason for wanting to get rid of her."

"You won't do much good, to be honest. We'll need some high power fighters to take her out, and _no_ chance of collateral."

"Well, I do know where the real Emille is being held to a point. No specifics, though." Gehrich pointed out. "She's somewhere in the castle, though I don't know where. That's as specific as I know."

"Got any physical proof?"

He walked over to a table, and picked up a few papers. "Right here. She was pretty paranoid, but she kept extremely detailed records. Wasn't actually sure if I should have trusted her, so I had some proof of what she was after set to be released if she went against me. Good thing too."

Jared walked up to the table, as did Dart. "Lynn, go upstairs and talk to the others. Try and make friends, and Meru is up there too." Lynn nodded and went up the stairs, as Gehrich began to explain what he knew.

"As you can see, after she was done, she was planning to turn the country inside out through gangs and bandits. Mine was one of the largest, so we got the biggest cut. As of 30 minutes ago, however, the Gehrich Gang is disbanded. Anyone claiming to be a part of it, is to be killed on sight by either a knight, or, if I'm in the area, myself. If you want to, go ahead. They would simply be common bandits."

Jared and Dart nodded, as Jared took all of the papers and put them in his shadow, prompting a raised eyebrow from Gehrich. "Unlimited Storage Vault in my shadow." the former bandit nodded.

They all walked up the stairs and saw Lynn talking with Meru. Kongol looked at Jared, and walked up to him. "Kongol wish to learn what Kongol can. Kongol follow you and Dart."

They both nodded, before Jared took out the Golden Dragoon Spirit, which glowed brightly and stopped in front of Kongol, who grabbed it. "There's your path. Take it seriously, and learn what you can through him. That is how you shall reach your TRUE potential."

Kongol nodded. Then he heard a voice. **_"About damn time he gave me to you. I've wanted you ever since you fought Dart back in Hoax."_**

Jared rolled his eyes. "I told you why. The fight in Kazas was my test for him. You may have chosen him, but I needed to know he could handle. He walked off before I could give you to him."

"Who are you talking to?" Haschel questioned.

"After being in my Shadow Vault for so long, I have a telepathic link with the Golden Dragoon Spirit, which Kongol now holds. He can still hear my voice as if I were talking telepathically."

"_**Crimson Bastard."**_

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. If I recall, Zieg managed to lay you and Belzac out more times than he cared to count."

After a bit of silence, both Jared and Kongol one word. _**"Bitch."**_

Jared simply smirked at the win. "Alright, who wants to kick a Wingly's ass?" Everyone but Lynn raised their hands. "Let's get going, then. I want to be back _before_ the ceremony, and _hopefully_ find the real Emille beforehand."

They all nodded. They all left the throne room, and trekked back towards the barrens, where Lynn split off. As he was about to he looked at Meru. "Aren't you coming with?"

"I wanna kick that Wingly's ass. Sorry, Lynn, but I feel obligated to do so."

"I didn't think you knew what the word meant." Lynn joked.

"Believe me, there's a lot people don't know about me. The Fake Emille... may be related to me somehow. I have to stop her." Meru admitted, sadly. "Tell Katie that I'll be traveling for a while. And good luck with the kids. I hear they're a handful."

Jared shook his head. "Alright. If you're going after Lenus, then get to the Fletz. I'm going ahead. I've got to scope the Twin Castle out. Hopefully, I'll find her before the ceremony." Lynn nodded and ran off towards Donau.

Jared, on the other hand, jumped into the air and vanished. "He's fast."

"And sneaky." Haschel added.

"He's the White Shadow." Rose pointed out. "What do you expect?"

Gehrich whistled. "The White Shadow? You got lucky with him."

"Why's that?"

"He's the pinnacle of stealth, misdirection, and overall annoyance for _anyone_ he deems a target. Not to mention that if he's after your head, he'll take it without you realizing he's even there until you fall dead." Gehrich pointed out.

"His son has him beat out in the annoyance department, though only in Millie Seseau." A female voice said, earning everyone's attention.

"Psycho?" Rose questioned. She nodded.

"I'm going to be taking an aerial route to Millie Seseau. Thought you should know."

"What did you do to piss him off?" Dart accused.

"Something that I regret doing, regardless of it being me trying to thank him for everything he's done. I still owe him, sadly. So, I'm going to Millie Seseau. I doubt they have the Moon Mirror yet, so I'm going to see if I can't figure out how to stop them from getting it." She told them all, seriously.

Rose shook her head. "Do you even know where it is? Because I don't."

Psycho simply raised an eyebrow. "Just look for an area blanketed with Mana. It'll be there."

"None of us can sense Mana. Only he can."

"I can, to an extent." Psycho admitted. "He's better than I am, though. Still don't know how he didn't find the Moon Gem after 7 years like that. It took him a week after finishing with his Guardian Training to find the Moon Dagger's Location. I never understood why he couldn't feel out the Moon Gem."

"I'll ask him about that, seeing as I _knew_ where it was." Albert admitted.

"If you see me after you figure it out, then please let me know. It has me confused to high hell, and I can't ask him myself at the moment, because if I do, he might kill me."

"Then get going." Dart said, earning a nod.

She then jumped, glowed a bit, and came out in what looked to be a very Dark purple, bordering on black, Platemail armor with Golden Yellow trim around several of the joints. The wings were actually netted, unlike the usual Dragoon Spirits, and there was a symbol on the front that had something none of them recognized. (See: The sigil on Bahamut's back in FFX) There was a Platemail skirt of the same color, though with what seemed to flexible lace underneath it, since it went to her Mid-thigh. She also had greaves the same color as the rest of her armor, though much thinner than the body and skirt, with boots of the same material, color, and thickness.

There were also Metal vambraces with the same design as the greaves, than ended off on the first knuckle of each finger. There was also a large Shoulder Pauldron on her left shoulder, with a small one on the right shoulder, however, it was a bright Gold, with Dark purple Trim and the same insignia on the hilt of Sadie.

She looked at them. "I'm off. See ya." She continued to fly off before giving off a sonic boom and disappearing.

"She's fast, too." Gehrich commented.

"Don't push your luck, Gehrich. I doubt you're her type, anyway." Shana then noticed something in her hair.

_'What's this?'_ She took it out, and found it was a small note.

Tell the former Bandit that he's not my type, and I'm probably twice as old as Haschel closing in on 200 years old.

Jen "Psycho" Blackmoore

"Haschel, how old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious because of a note I remembered." she replied, without showing off the note.

"Well, if you must know, I'm... 30."

"Bullshit." Gehrich countered. "You're 69, almost 70."

"Wow, she really is more than twice your age."

"I know I am." Rose's eye was twitching. "Don't rub it in."

"Wasn't talking about you." Shana smiled. "I was talking about Psycho."

This sent surprise into everyone. "She doesn't look anywhere near 150 years old." Gehrich commented.

"Actually, the note said she was closing in on 200."

Rose shook her head, though no one else knew why. "Not surprised. She _is_ ageless. Jared is as well."

This sent shock into everyone present. "And he didn't tell us..." Dart breathed.

"He said something to me in Hellena that would make it sound like he was." Shana admitted. "But I wasn't sure." Then her eyes widened, as she started to piece together information from various points in the journey with him.

-Multiple Flashbacks-

_In the shack after running from Hellena Prison. "I worked under your mother, and the last thing she ever asked me to do was watch over you."_

_00x00_

_Hoax. "Former Captain Jared Shadowwind. I used to be a Knight of Millie Seseau."_

_00x00_

_Lohan, General Barona. "Queen Theresa was slightly disheartened that Jared had to leave and gave him a special mission that she could only trust him with. He's good at keeping secrets when he tries, and won't give out another's secret as long as he respects them in the slightest."_

_00x00_

_Captain Phoebe, Kazas. "Jared may be more secretive than most, but he has a good heart. But, if you don't ask him the right question, he won't give you the right answer."_

_00x00_

_Rose, right after the fight with Mappy, Barrens. "He may not seem like it, but Jared is, by far, the most trustworthy person I have ever met."_

_00x00_

_Mark, Volcano Villude. "Dad and I both know what you are. But what you are doesn't define who you are, or who you'd side with. That can only be decided by you, and no one else. Whatever the case..."_

_00x00_

_Jared, Bale. "Whatever the case..."_

_00x00_

_Rose, Fletz, during Jared's talk with Zior. "Whatever the case..."_

_00x00_

_All three voices. "Never regret whatever you decide."_

_00x00_

_Jared, on the way to Bale. "Live your life so you have no regrets. It'll help you sleep at night. Take it from someone who knows."_

_-_Flashbacks over-

Shana looked in the Direction of Fletz, realization on her face. "Shana?" Dart got her attention. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just... Remind me to ask Jared something in private after we're done with Lenus." She pleaded, a desperate look in her eyes. Dart saw the look, and realized that, whatever it was, it was _extremely_ important, and it was likely that no one was supposed to know.

"I'll try to remember that. Let me know when I can?"

She nodded, a determined look on her face. "You'll be the first I tell." her voice sounded different. Like she was pouring out determination, and an _extremely_ high powered Will.

They all started to walk, though Rose was confused at the change in Shana's eyes. Before, they held uncertainty, and confusion. Now, however, her eyes showed determination. More so, they showed she was a mere grasp away from something she had only heard of: Inner Peace.

And it was bugging her to know what conclusion Shana had come to in order to get that far.

It didn't take them long, but as they reached the castle grounds, which was surprisingly unguarded, they heard fireworks go off. "Oh no..." Rose said.

"They're starting early?" Meru asked, confused.

They quickly ran up the steps to the castle, and entered the main courtyard, where a Knight stopped them, and informed them about the new knights, and how they were strange and new faces. The Knight then started to guard the Courtyard. The others started to walk up to get to the Chamber of the Sun.

-Meanwhile-

Jared had just appeared in Emille's room, with the princess right next to him. "You okay, Emille?"

"Yes. I had not seen it coming, but I know what's going to happen today. I am glad you are here. The one named Lenus is going to escape if we don't get to her quickly."

Jared nodded, and knelt down. "Then you might was get on, and hold on tight."

She nodded and did so, before he walked out of the room, to the top of a tower, only to spot the others as they talked to a Fake Knight. "When I said hold on tight, I hope you realize I said it for a reason."

He jumped over the balcony, and landed right next to a fake Knight scaring him shitless. "Tell the other Knights under Emille's Orders and leave the city immediately. You've been replaced."

The Knight nodded, as if in a trance. Another Jared floated down, Lisa in his arms. The Knight ran off. "Jared? How did you find her?"

"Simple. The portrait of her had Mana imbued into it. It put her in a pocket dimension." Jared replied. "It also ties into why you couldn't find out anything about my grandmother when I asked. The Stars can't see into other Dimensions, and a Pocket Dimension is one all their own." The one carrying Lisa let her down, and faded back into Jared's body. "Dark Clone. Weird, considering that it's the nicer of the two of us." he admitted. "Now come on. Let's go."

The three of them came up to the other group. Emille spoke up first. "Is the Ceremony still going on?"

This pulled attention from Dart, who had his hand on his sword, ready to draw. Everyone, even the fake knights, looked at her. "Y-yes."

"Then please allow me, my sister, and my bodyguards to enter the Chamber of the Sun." She replied gracefully. The few fake Knights that didn't leave, left then, and let them all pass, even Gehrich.

"I am not familiar with you, sir." Lisa said, looking at Gehrich.

"I am a friend of Dart's mother, and former student of Haschel, here. I was a traveler since I left." Gehrich replied. "But enough about me. We have to get the Fake Emille, and expose her."

Everyone nodded, though Shana glanced at Jared. He told her something telepathically. _"Charge a small amount of Mana without turning into a Dragoon, and put it into an arrow."_

"_Do I even want to know why?"_

"_To expose her. I'll add the element you need to make _sure_ you get her attention, and that she has to reflect it."_

Shana mentally nodded, as the group enter the Chamber of the Sun. "Father."

"There are two Emilles?" Zior was slightly confused, before the fake jumped up and swiped the Moon Dagger.

"You're too late, you idiots." She replied.

"Shana, launch it!" Jared shouted.

Shana let loose an arrow, which was poised to strike a nerve cluster. The Fake Emille just made a shield to stop it. "How do you, a mere Human, know how to use magic?!" She demanded.

"Why don't show everyone what you really look like, _Lenus_?" Jared spoke, earning a soft chuckle, before there was a glow around her, which Jared recognized instantly. _'She had it this far back?'_

Her outfit was now a lot more revealing, and more Blue and Black. "So, you figured out who I was, eh?"

"I knew from the moment I spoke to you in the Town Square." Jared replied. "As I thought, the part of the God that possessed Emille Years ago is _still there_. What's more is, you tried to throw me off by blanketing the entire city with a field of evenly laid out Mana the day afterwards. The only reason I didn't say anything to Zior, was the lack of Physical proof."

"Smart boy, not telling anyone without proof." Lenus chuckled. "If you must know, I'm doing this for love."

"So I heard. Sorry, but we're canceling your _date_ with Lloyd." Jared put emphasis on date. "You won't be getting away from here alive."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" She grew white wings that hummed.

Jared, Rose, and Meru knew what this meant. Lenus was a Wingly. Everyone drew their weapons, but they all wondered where Gehrich went. _'I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!'_ Haschel thought before he noticed something behind the pillars, glaring at Lenus.

Jared charged and vanished quickly. Lenus didn't have time to react, and she had to jump to avoid a reverse roundhouse sent by Jared from behind her. "How did you..."

Shana let loose an arrow, which she managed to dodge. Jared also noticed that Emille, Lisa and Zior were already out of the room. Jared then spoke with Gehrich telepathically. _"Gehrich, this is Jared. I'm talking to you telepathically. Why haven't you struck her yet?"_

"_Trying to find an opening. I can't get her where she is, but if I can get a good hit in, I can at least disable her long enough for you all to finish her off."_

"_And how do you plan to do that?"_ Jared asked, swinging Reaper horizontally, causing her to back float. Dart came up to her side and tried to strike, but missed. Rose missed as well, but she and Jared were the closest ones to hitting.

"_Just get her right next to the center pillar where I am, and keep her distracted. If this doesn't work, then I'm screwed. Just so you know."_

"_Got it."_

The Dragoons weren't letting her get the offensive. But what really ticked Lenus off was the fact that Jared was able to counter each of her moves, and even the fact that she _knew_ he could access Mana. Yet he wasn't _using_ it. "You mock me? A _Wingly Elite_?!" she shouted, as she got back right where Gehrich wanted her.

"Kind of hard not to when the sister of Melbu Frahma calls me to stop what Lloyd's boss is doing." Jared replied. "I mean, really? The last 18 years has been more in my favor than his. Besides, I've seen Charlie Frahma's power. I'm _already_ at her level."

This sent Lenus into surprise, but that was when Gehrich landed a hit right at her lower back, which she was unable to dodge completely, making him hit her left hip. She wailed in pain.

"I thought you left!" Meru shouted.

"Not now." He turned to Lenus. "You are a criminal of the highest ordinance. Your punishment is death."

"Like I'd let you win!" She managed to jump over the balcony and flew off towards the Illisia Bay. Dart was about to chase her down, but Jared put his hand on his shoulder. "Let her go for now. Not even I can fly that far without her getting onto me. Besides, her death is now assured."

"What are you talking about?" Gehrich questioned.

"Lenus has the final Dragoon Spirit." Jared replied, earning wide eyes from all of the others. "It was when she changed clothing that I felt it. It wasn't Wingly magic, I've used it enough to know the difference. Either way, good hit, Gehrich. I could tell there was a slight reconfiguration of her nervous system, since her jump was off balance."

"I may not have Mana, but that doesn't mean I am not useful."

"What I want to know is how you did that?" Haschel questioned. "That is not a part of the Rogue School Teachings."

Gehrich shook his head. "There is a lot you need to know. Your daughter created that move after she managed to bust down a wall in one hit. She managed it somehow, but there was a slight ripple around her arm, as she did. It doesn't happen with me, and I doubt it happens with you. The way she did it raised questions, and she said that she felt something else come out when she did. She never figured out what it was, from what I know, but she _did _tell me what it felt like. After a while, we found it could be used to stop limbs from working."

"Nerve Shutdown." Jared said, realizing what he meant. "You're channeling a small amount of your Spiritual Energy into your opponent's nervous system, thus creating a block from the Central Nervous System, or at the very least scramble it beyond the block."

"It depends on where you hit, but basically, that is what happens." Gehrich commented. "Of course, we only found out this much through trial and error."

"Use that particular move and hit the back of the neck, and you'll have them completely disable from the neck down. Hit a pressure point at the base of a limb, and you'll shut down said limb. Haschel, do you mind if I explain it by demonstration?"

"On who?"

"You. It won't hurt... much... but it will let you know how it feels so you can try to replicate the effect." Jared admitted.

Haschel was hesitant, but nodded. Jared sent a swift chop to Haschel's neck, that sent him to the ground. "W-what the...?"

"See what I mean? I hit 3 Pressure points in the neck. Your body is completely disabled from those three points down." Jared explained.

"I... I see that."

"How did you manage to do that so easily?"

"Simple. There are 8 points that work the best. Using it on a kill spot would either knock them out or kill them outright. Depends on their strength of will, really." Jared simply tapped the back of Haschel's neck. He then jumped up to his feet.

"That hurt, you know?"

"It hurt me at first too." Jared admitted. "but considering the fact I used it before I came to Endiness, I was kind of too far into it to remember that it takes time to get used to it. Gehrich used pure Spiritual Energy. I used Mana."

After a bit more talking, Zior, Lisa, and Emille walked back into the room. They all took a seat on the Thrones in the room. "I am saddened to hear she got away."

"If we were in a remote location with no one else nearby, then I can guarantee you she wouldn't be alive. The only reason she did manage to escape, is because I didn't want to level 90% of Fletz and the Twin Castle in its entirety."

"I see. You didn't kill her because you didn't want to kill anyone else." Zior asked, earning a nod. "Well, I thank you for that. However, the begs the question of where she went."

Jared looked out. "Judging by the direction and speed, I'd say somewhere in the Illisia Bay."

"Then I ask that you go to Donau. Find her. Get the Moon Dagger back. I do not know why she wants it, but whatever it is, it can not be good."

"We know why her superiors want it, and saying it's bad is like comparing a small crate to the Twin Castle. Huge Understatement." Jared replied. "World-wide destruction would be putting it _lightly_."

"That bad?"

Jared nodded. "One of the reasons why I'm here. By preventing this world's destruction, I prevent the destruction of several other worlds, as is my job. We have to stop them. If we don't, all of Endiness will be destroyed, and then some."

"Can we count on you to get the job done."

Jared looked at Dart, then back at Zior. He nodded. "We can get the job done. It's what Dragoons do, after all."

"Then please, head to Donau. We will send you off in our strongest Warship, the Queen Fury. The Commodore is named Puler. Good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it." Zior stated.

The Dragoons and Gehrich nodded. "If I may ask, who are you?" Zior pointed at Gehrich.

"My name is Gehrich Geron. Former student of Haschel La'Rue, who is present, while Dart Feld's mother is my closest friend."

Lisa's eyes widened. "You are of the Gehrich Gang?"

"The Gehrich Gang was disbanded the moment I found out that Dart was truly alive. If anyone says they are a part of it, they are lying, as they no longer exist, and I will not bring them back." Gehrich replied. "All it really was is a way for me to punish myself for not helping my best friend when I could have. I do not ask you to forgive me, but I do wish to go alongside them. They could use an anti-hero."

"We already have one." Rose pointed at Jared. "We have Jared. However, seeing as Dart and Haschel are directly involved with you, then it's their choice."

Haschel and Dart went to the side and talked alone. They looked back, and Dart nodded. "If you want in, then you're in. Just know that it gets a little... hectic, with our group."

"It can't be worse than what Zieg, Claire, and the Gang put me through."

Jared smirked. "Famous last words."

They walked out, and decided to leave to go into the Inn. As they did, Shana asked Jared to talk alone. They both went up to the roof, and Jared made it so no one could here the two without being in plain sight. "What's up, Shana?"

"I've been doing some thinking lately." She said, her voice no longer meek or showing any hint of silence.

"And?"

"I think I figured out who my mother is."

Jared smiled at this. "I was wondering when you'd piece it all together."

Her eyes widened. "You... You _knew_?"

"Of course. I left those hints on purpose. I may not have been able to tell you, but that never meant I couldn't drop hints, and allow you to figure it out on your own." Jared smiled at her. "So, who do you think it is?"

"Queen Theresa in Millie Seseau." She replied, though her voice started to waver.

"Congratulations. You've found out who your mother is." Jared's smile faded. "Unfortunately, the other's can't know yet. You do realize that, right?"

She nodded. "All the secrecy around the subject makes sense now. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? You figured it out."

"If it wasn't for you, I would never have found out." She pointed out.

Jared smiled again. "Good to know. So you know, you figured out everything that I know has to be kept secret about you. All that's left is to find your center. Off the record, I feel like we're going to go to Millie Seseau soon. And I'd have had to tell you about your mother then, anyway. Now that you already know, I don't have to pull you away from the others to tell you. The others can't know until the God of Destruction is gone, and you're alive. If that doesn't happen, then it's game over for Endiness, and it's pointless to tell anyone anyway."

"If that happens, then I'd tell Dart. He's the only one that I would want to know, even if the world ended."

He simply chuckled at that. "I know you would. Once we meet her, then you can tell him, as long as he knows it can't get out. Deal?"

She nodded happily. "Deal."

"Come on, let's go back inside. Get some rest. Trust me. You'll need it."

They went back inside, and saw Meru, who was pouting. "What's wrong with her?"

"You're not gonna read her mind?" Dart asked.

"I'm tired, I want to go to bed, and we've got even more to do soon."

"She's miffed that she couldn't hear anything." Dart sent a pointed look at her. "She wanted to know just what was so secret that we couldn't be told."

"She did bring up an interesting point, however." Albert commented. "I do believe we should know."

"Just because you should know, doesn't mean you can." Jared replied. "There's a reason I stopped the molecules in the air to prevent sound from reaching anyone else. The subject she wanted clarification for was highly classified. You're not allowed to know that particular piece of information until either the God of Destruction's Body is destroyed for good, or the world is about to be destroyed by said God. If it's the latter, knowing it will be pointless."

Dart nodded. "I figured that was the case. That's why I stayed out of it."

Jared raised his eyebrow at the rest.

Kongol, "Kongol not know what was wrong."

Haschel, "I trust Shana enough to tell us when we can."

Rose, "I probably already know it, so there's no point."

Albert, "Probably classified information about her. Being royalty myself, I can respect that."

Meru grumbled. "Traitors."

Gehrich looked at her. "You weren't the only one curious, Meru. But if half the things I know of him are true, he'd probably kill me if given reason to."

Shana looked at Jared, who shrugged. "Reputation can be a powerful thing." He sighed. "But a name, reputation or not, does nothing but identify someone. Name means nothing on their skill. I know it, but others tend to use it to strike fear in other's hearts. I don't care either way. If they're a target, they're dead, reputation be damned. As long as those I care for know the true me, I could care less what others call me, especially if it isn't true."

He walked over to the wall, and sat against it, his arms crossed, eyes closed. "Shana, make sure you get a lot of rest. You'll need it the most. Kongol is second most important for rest, because he's a new Dragoon." his breathing soon evened out, letting the others know he finally fell asleep.

The others looked at random others in the room. Dart decided to sit next to Jared and sleep in the same position as him. Shana was slightly confused at the action, though. She looked at Rose, who was on another wall. "They do it, because they're used to it. I am as well. After all, I rarely used an Inn."

Haschel did the same, except in between two beds. Albert was on one bed, Kongol on the other.

Meru and Shana were on the other two beds, Rose next to Meru, but not Shana. She knew the others didn't trust her that much after what happened in the Valley.

It didn't make it any less painful, though.

00000x00000

chapter complete!


	16. Chapter 16

Alright.

**Chapter 16**

The group of Dragoons, Meru and Gehrich were walking up to what seemed to be a wooden ship with Metal armor plating. Jared whistled. "Impressive."

"And Warmachine isn't?" Rose questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"All things considered, the fact I built Warmachine based on principles foreign to this world, it's only natural for it to be the way it is. This ship, on the other hand, was built on the principles of _this_ world, with materials and methods of _this _world. That's why it's impressive. The size and Steel/Iron armor plating on top of a Wooden Chassis and hull Makes for an interesting concept. One that wasn't thought of, to my knowledge. As I said, it's impressive."

Albert then realized something else. "Is that why you talked with that smith in Fletz?"

"Yeah. I have the respect of 90% of the smiths and artisans in Endiness. My ideas, being unknown to Endiness for the most part, are extremely hard to reproduce without the knowledge of how they work. Even then, it takes a lot of time, money, and even more skill at the craft to replicate them. The Majority of my ideas made even slightly public was, and still is, used only in Squad 8 of the Royal Knights in Millie Seseau." Jared sheepishly admitted.

They all looked at the ship, where someone else was coming out, in a stereotypical Pirate Captain's outfit and hat. Just no skull and Crossbones. "Are you Dart and friends?"

They all nodded. "I am Commodore Puler. The Queen Fury is still going through the preliminary checks, but should finish soon. I would suggest preparing for a long journey on the sea. We don't rightly know where we're heading, so it could take a while."

"If we get close, I can let you know." Jared pointed out. "Then again, I won't be taking the boat. You guys can take the sea. I'll take the air. See if I can pick up a trail."

"You sure it would work?"

Jared shook his head. "No guarantee, but if there's any port that would help, head in Fueno. According to the maps I've seen, it's close to the center of the Illisia Bay, so if something happens and damages are made to the ship, then that would be the best place for repairs."

Shana looked at him. "Is it possible for you to sense when I'm using my _other_ abilities?"

Jared then stiffened for a second. _'The tag. I almost forgot about them.'_ "Thank you for reminding me about that. If something happens, draw on it if you can. It completely slipped my mind."

"You would forget _that_ much hidden power?" Rose asked.

He held up a finger. "Not the power." The finger glowed. This drew a nod from Rose.

"That would make more sense."

"Why don't you just travel with us?" Gehrich questioned. "I'm sure you need the time to rest. No one is unstoppable. You need to relax."

"With Lenus and Lloyd out there, it's not easy." Jared pointed out.

"You'll have to try." Gehrich retorted. "Get on the boat."

Jared raised an eyebrow. Rose then spoke. "Get on the boat, _now_." Then she had a slightly evil grin. "Unless you want me to use _this_." She pulled something from behind her back.

Jared's eyes widened, and he jumped from the higher platform, right onto the crow's nest saying, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! JUST PUT THAT DEMONIC CONTRAPTION AWAY!"

The amount of fear in his voice put _everyone_ on edge. Rose simply smirked. "Knew it."

This had _everyone_ look at her in surprise. "How did you do that?" Dart's eyes widened.

"He's stared down Dragons, Virage, and even _leagues_ of soldiers, infiltrating a prison with no fear whatsoever." Shana pointed out. "How did you manage to scare him _that badly_ with a _frying pan_?"

"Is she his wife?" Puler asked.

"No." Rose replied.

"Do you _know_ his wife?" Puler asked.

"Yes."

"That's why." Puler replied. "No man, no matter how powerful, will face off with the woman he loves while they hold a frying pan." He shivered. "Luckily, I'm single. But my brother is not. My wife is the sea."

One of the sailors came off the ship and said the Queen Fury was ready to set sail. "Let us board. We shant let Mother Ocean wait for us." Puler said, as everyone followed him onto the boat.

Shana went straight to the Crow's Nest, and saw Jared in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. She stopped Rose from going up there on her way down. "Why not?"

Shana whispered into her ear, and Rose's eyes widened. She pushed past Shana, and went up anyway, just to see it. She was glad that Nizam gave her something from Jared's world. She managed to take a picture of him like that, and went back down, not once being noticed. _'He'll probably kill me for this, but I don't care. Nizam, Phoebe, Samantha and Mark _have_ to see this!'_ She thought. _'Thank you Nizam!'_

-Neet-

Nizam, Phoebe and and unknown Sergeant were next to a Memorial Stone, with Luanna looking at it. Nizam suddenly looked towards the south. Phoebe noticed and spoke. "What's up?"

"I get the strangest feeling that I gave out something to someone that just used it for something." Nizam commented.

"And why does that have your attention?"

"Because it feels like, whoever has it, if whatever they did is revealed, either I'm going to get my ass handed to me by Jared, the person will, or both. And I'd place my bet on both."

"No one outside our Squad has any of your works. Jared had chosen specifically who got his outside of the squad." Phoebe said.

Nizam shook his head, before mentally recounting who he gave what, outside of the squad, and what could fit the description if it got out. _'Wait. I gave Rose a camera. Did she just take a picture of Jared in a compromising position? And is that why I'm getting the feeling that he'll kick my ass if it gets out?'_ He thought. "I hope I'm wrong. But the feeling in my gut says I'm right, and if it's right, then my life is screwed over the moment Jared returns."

"I hope he doesn't damage your tool. I still need that." Phoebe commented.

"Will you two quit flirting? You're on duty." The third knight said. "Save it for when you're off."

Luanna giggled at that. "Nizam, you'll see what it is when Rose gets here. She has it, and Jared is too oblivious at the moment to realize she did the deed. But he doesn't know I saw what led up to it."

This earned their attention. "What do you mean?"

"What do you get when cross a woman who he cares for, that threatens him with a frying pan?"

Nizam's eyes widened at that, though the Helmet hid most of it. "That... that would fit the feeling I got."

-back on the Queen Fury-

Jared finally recomposed himself after a good 30 minutes at sea, and he sighed, before looking out to sea. He sighed again, before closing his eyes and feeling the wind caress his skin, and flow through his hair. He relished in the feeling, his mind completely absent. "Maybe relaxing for a bit while we're on the sea would be a good thing." he mused aloud.

He then noticed that Rose was coming up. He sighed. "Rose... Did you have to pull that out?"

She leaned against the railing right next to him. "Yes."

"Why?"

"You've gotten severely overstressed recently. You'd burn yourself out sooner or later. You need to relax for a while. I did that so you'd have the time to. Remember, you don't have to do this alone. You've got all of us here to help." She told him.

"I wish it were that simple." Jared admitted.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Think about it. I get sent here 20 years ago, found out that my life has been royally fucked over, I'm now a pawn of several gods, have to eliminate another God, I can't see my own mother, I have abilities, and no where to truly call home. No place I can truly belong. This place is no more than a temporary home for me, whether I want it to be permanent or not. I'll end up leaving my own son, any future Children I may or may not have, and the only one I know could possibly travel alongside me I'm not exactly fond of because of the fact she nearly raped me a few days ago." Jared put his head in his hands.

"I'm deluding myself. I don't think I can handle being a Guardian. I'm not suited for it."

She sighed, both of them ignoring the fact that Haschel was coming up there. "Jared, out of everyone, you and I are the only ones that would even come close to being suited for the job of Dimensional Guardian. What's more is: I don't think I can at the moment, for some reason. If I could, I would take it in a heartbeat. You need someone there for you. And you were right earlier."

"About the Period?"

"About the Immortality." Rose said. "Even though I'm wearing Charlie's choker, I'm starting to feel the effects of time. Even though my heart was destroyed, I could still feel guilt. But my heart is actually rebuilt, already. And I looked into it."

"What did you find?" Jared asked.

"You. Zieg was married. He was obviously happy with his wife. I may never have seen him since I thought him dead all those years ago, but I doubt he changed that much. He'd want me to be happy. No matter what. I didn't want to use the pan, but Samantha told me that it worked. You needed to relax, and the boat would have done just that."

He sighed. "When did you stop aging?"

"26."

"I don't think it'll work." his eyes widened, before taking a worn book out of his shadow. "Unless..." he went through the pages of the book, and stopped on one in particular. "I got this book from Charlie. She couldn't read it, but I can."

Rose looked at it. "'A guardian can shift their physical age and keep their mental abilities and memories.' Does that mean you can shift another's age?"

Jared looked at her, eyes wide. He closed the book, and then pulled out another book, which he opened to the first page. "Read the first line."

"'If you can read this, then congratulations, and I'm sorry. You are a Dimensional Guardian, as only a Dimensional Guardian can translate this script. It is impossible to decode otherwise, not being similar in script to any other known language, and for good reason. A Dimensional Guardian is the only one that can understand the script, because it is unique to the individual, and the true meaning can only be deciphered by a Dimensional Guardian, and only mentally. Technology cannot decipher it, because the intent is what is used, and deciphered. Without it...'" She was cut off.

"Then it will never make any sense, even if it were solved by one person, as it forms from the mind, and soul of the Guardian, not the script itself." Jared continued. "I was thinking about it, and with power over the Space-Time Continuum, it may have been possible to reverse the physical age of someone, either myself, of others. It was an idea I abandoned a while ago, not sure if it would work, and I had no chance to try it out."

"Then try it out now." She said. "I'm sure you'd love to see how I was at 14 years old."

Jared raised an eyebrow, before closing his eyes and evening his breath. He raised both his hands, and pointed them at her, palms out. He made a field right around her, and tried to reverse the flow of time inside of it. She found herself shrinking slightly, as she felt weird. She had lost a good 6 inches on her height, and her armor felt loose. His arms fell to his side, and looked at her. "D-did it work?" He asked, his breathing was slightly uneven.

She checked herself out, and looked at him. "It works. How did you pull it off?"

"You know about Haste, right?" She nodded. "I reversed the Polarity, which _didn't_ turn it into Slow. Slow may do the opposite of Haste, but reversing the polarity seems to reverse time in a set field if you let it."

She looked at him, and planted her lips right on his, shocking him, and the hidden spectator. As she pulled back, the shock in his face showed. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Why?"

"I didn't realize it at first but..."

"Not why did it happen, but rather, why me?"

Rose sighed. "You knew of my sins from the beginning. You didn't care. You came up with a way for me to try to erase my sins. No one else would even bother to if they knew. It's how the human mind works. They would scream and try to kill me if they found out. You know that."

Jared sighed. "I've always been different. Never thought the same way as anyone back home. They ostracize anyone for thinking differently. It's called the Status Clique. Everyone tries to put you in a box. The outcasts are the ones I stuck with the most, because I always found myself different. If I wanted to, I could fit into any Clique I wanted to, but I stuck with the outcasts because of how I felt, not what others thought of me. You're an outcast in this world. I don't even _belong_ in this world. If you hadn't taken that job from Charlie, you wouldn't even be _alive_ right now."

She nodded, before a thought struck her. "The script said I wouldn't have been able to understand it if I wasn't a Guardian."

"Yeah."

"Then how could I read it?" This had Jared's eyes widen.

He fashioned the shadows into a Raven. "Focus on the Raven. Picture a rip in the atmosphere around it. Send it into the rip."

"What will this do?"

"Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then do it."

She concentrated a bit, but it turned out to be highly easy. The Raven was sucked in quickly. "That was... too easy. I'm not even winded."

Jared stiffened slightly. "I knew it would happen... Sorry Shadow." Rose looked at him confused. "Some abilities of a Guardian are present in you, but I can activate the rest of them, if you want. It may hurt, but one can force a Guardian to reveal their potential abilities quickly."

"How?"

"Right now, your body is 15 years old. Young enough for it, though your mind and soul are well over 11,000. It should work." Jared said, turning the page in the book to a certain point, and he started chanting.

Rose started to feel strange, and fell to her knees, before she emitted a pained gasp. "W-what..."

"_Bear with it Rose. It's painful, but it'll make it so you're a full Guardian. Charlie's version of Immortality canceled yours out. I can see what happened, now. I'm simply reawakening what you had."_ Jared told her telepathically.

Rose was about ready to scream in pain, but Jared had finished right before she did. She fell to the ground, asleep. Her body glowed slightly, and reverted back to her Physical age of 22, which looked no different from what she did before. He put the books back in his Shadow Vault, before he picked her up, and walked to the ladder, finding Haschel there. "You must forget what you heard and saw."

"Why?"

"Because it should never be mentioned to anyone. That kind of information should never be known. To _anyone_. If people found out Rose and I can reverse anyone's age, then they'd hound us for all eternity. I want to spend as much time with my son as I can, and if people found out, then I wouldn't be able to. From one father, to another, I ask that you don't tell anyone. Please, Haschel."

Haschel thought about it, and nodded. "Though if Dart asks, I will tell him."

Jared sighed. "That's probably the best I'm gonna get from you at the moment."

Jared was about to wipe his memory of it, but Haschel shook his head. "Do not wipe the memory. I will not speak of it, unless Dart asks, but what you told her is good advice. I would have to remember it, for it is something I had forgotten."

Jared sighed, and nodded, before floating down next to the ladder, Rose unconscious in his arms bridal style. Puler noticed, but didn't say a word.

Dart, though he was on the bridge, didn't even notice them, as he was deep in thought. As Jared walked down the stairs, Shana passed him, going up to the bridge.

He brought Rose to the cabins, and put her on the top bunk opposite of Meru. "Jared, I'm bored."

He sighed, as he looked at Rose's face, remembering the pain she just went through. "Meru, I can't change that. However, if the rumors I've heard of the Phantom Ship are true, then you'll get some action soon."

"I really want to stop Lenus, Jared. I don't know why, but..."

"Bullshit." Jared looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Bullshit." He repeated. "You know why you want Lenus to go down. It's because she's a Wingly, and so are you."

Meru stiffened. "Y-You knew?"

"My sensory abilities are not to be trifled with. I know when someone has enough Mana to rival a Dragoon, and you do. It's the real reason I wouldn't have been surprised if you managed to learn Haste as I call it. I know you have Mana, as a Wingly." Jared admitted. "I never told the others, because it's not my secret to tell. Just like it wasn't my secret to tell you all about Rose's Second Stage, it's not my secret to tell others of your origins, or heritage. That's for you to tell."

"Thank you... I guess."

"Well, to be honest, I know, and I don't fault you for not wanting the others to know. Lenus already knows you are, and if she tells them, then you'd probably have to confirm or deny it. If you deny it, but are forced to reveal it later on, then they won't trust you for a while. If she reveals it, and you confirm it, you can say that's the reason why you wanted to help take her down."

"Because she's disgracing the honor of the Winglies?"

"Because she's harming innocent lives. Being a Wingly yourself, you feel responsible, and want to make sure she doesn't harm anyone else."

Meru nodded at that. "That was the reason why when you said she put up a field of Mana around Fletz. You need a lot of Mana to do that evenly. Especially for a town of that size."

"I know." Jared got up, and went to the door. "Tell them when your ready, but something may happen before you are that will force you to do so. Just hope it doesn't come to that."

Meru nodded. "Thanks. Do you... do you hate me?"

"How could I hate a friend, and comrade in arms?" Jared replied, before walking out.

Meru was silent, more out of surprise. _'After all the secrets I have, he still sees me as a friend?'_

Jared went back up to the crow's nest, passing Haschel, who had started to meditate just below the bridge. A single glance at the Martial Artist was enough to know what he was thinking to the Guardian.

Jared was relishing the wind once more.

Two hours later, Rose woke up, and found that Albert had just entered the room, which seemed to be the ship's barracks. "Finally awake, Rose?" Meru asked smiling.

"How long?"

"2 hours." She replied.

"It's almost sunset, I might add." Albert pointed out. "What happened?"

"I was being held back because of my own choices, and Jared simply unlocked that portion of my abilities. I guess I passed out because of it." Rose told them.

"Jared's been staying in the Crow's Nest, just feeling the wind, I think."

"He's putting himself in his Element. Same as me and Night." Rose explained. "He's probably more relaxed right now than he has been the last 20 years. If you ask me, he'll be better off left alone for the time being." Rose got off the bed, and walked over to the door. "I, on the other hand, am hungry. I'm heading to the kitchen to see if there's any food made."

She nodded at Albert as she passed. He nodded back, seeing a message. Meru didn't get it, so she just tilted her head.

Rose had taken 10 minutes to eat, and she was satisfied. Thanking the cook, she left, before going up to the bridge, wanting to find Jared, but stopped as she got right next to Haschel. She turned her head to the Starboard side of the ship, and Haschel opened his eyes, and looked in the same direction. "You feel it too?" She asked

"Hard not to." he replied, before looking at her. "I don't like this. It feels like..."

"Death."

They then heard Jared shout. "Ghost Ship! Turn hard to port!"

The crew and Dragoons heard this as well, so Puler confirmed the order, and the crew did so. It was seconds before a black cloud went over them, and a nearly completely wrecked Ship was seen on a collision course with the Queen Fury. They didn't turn fast enough, so they crashed at the bow. Causing a mass of vibrations to shake the entire ship, even in the crows nest.

Jared just examined the ship from where he was, and his eyes widened, as the crew and Dragoons walked up to it. Gehrich walked up to it as well. _'the Heraldry... That's Millie Seseau. More specifically, Queen Theresa... the name is at the stern, port side, so that would...be... Shit.'_

Jared jumped down. "This is _not_ good. I know what this ship is."

Puler, who had just shown up, spoke. "What do you mean? I can tell it belongs to Millie Seseau, but..."

He was cut off. "It's a Royal Vessel that belonged to Queen Theresa. It's not well known but the Heraldry in Millie Seseau has a slight change with the current ruler. There's always the same base, but the change is only noticeable if you know what to look for. It's the SS Louvia. Named after Queen Theresa's daughter, that died at the hands of the Black Monster."

"That's quite the background on the ship." Puler stated. "How are you sure this is it?"

"The Heraldry as to whose reign it was built under. The name is near the stern, port side. Besides, I was on guard duty for about a week while it was being built."

The Dragoons, minus Kongol glanced at Rose. She simply nodded. "This is where Princess Louvia died that day. Rumors went around that she had a twin sister, but that was never proven, nor disproven."

Dart started looking around a bit. "Hey, where's Shana?" Jared's eyes widened, before he narrowed them near the center of the ship, and jumped over, not bothering to use the support beam off the edge.

"Jared!" Rose used the support beam to get across, the other Dragoons and Gehrich following soon after.

-with Shana-

Shana woke up, feeling a slight bit of pain. "What happened?" She asked, not expecting an answer, as she looked around. She focused her energy, before a pink... thing, showed up right in front of her, that raised 2 skeletons. Two ghost knights appeared, in standard Millie Seseau Armor, before they drew swords and took out the skeletons in one hit each. The Pink ghost jumped away, and the Knights turned to Shana, before bowing.

Jared showed himself as they began to bow. "Shana!" The knights got back up, recognizing the voice, and turned to Jared. Their faces were not visible, but he knew they were silently asking about him being there. "I'm watching over her, as a former Knight, by order of Queen Theresa. The son of Zieg and Claire Feld, as well." The Knights understood, nodded, and then disappeared.

Then the rest showed up, and looked between the two. "Jared. Shana..." Dart breathed.

"I'm okay." She replied, as she got up. "This place... it holds a lot of hatred."

"It's where the Black Monster killed Louvia, Queen Theresa's only known daughter." Jared explained, before looking around. "This place is giving me more than just bad vibes, though. It brings back memories that I don't want to relive."

"Then you should head back to the Queen Fury. Maybe help out with the ship." Dart suggested.

Jared shook his head. "Can't. I have to help them out. There are Knights of Millie Seseau that died on this ship and are now tied to it. It was my plan that got them killed, it is my responsibility to make sure they pass on."

"What squads were they from?" Albert asked.

"Those two were from Squad 10." Jared replied. "A Lieutenant and Captain, to be exact." The others nodded. "There were two squads put on this ship. Squad 2 was filled with the Arrogant Elites, as they were called. Squad 10 was arrogant to a point, but there was more confidence than arrogance in Squad 10, seeing as they were more middle or low class families. Squad 2 had Hardcore fighters, but no skill in stealth, whatsoever. They have no subtlety, and openly proclaimed they were the best, when they were severely outdone by Squad 8 in anything. Squad 8 was a generalist Squad, able to work with nearly anyone, on almost anything. Squad 8 also earned the Moniker Dragon Slayer Squad, though we always preferred Dragon Riders. Out of all Squads, Squad 8 was the best overall, all things considered, though they were often called the weakest. Individually, they were weak, and I won't deny that. It's their Teamwork that makes them the best at doing virtually anything you need them to."

"Squad 8 has no specialty, I presume?" Albert asked.

"Yeah. At least, they didn't. Now, according to Barona, they take anything that has to do with Dragons, or the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Our reputation with Dragons helped out with that. A lot."

Gehrich raised an eyebrow. "It was because you joined them, isn't it?"

"Initially, yeah. But they learned to take them on on their own. Now, whenever something that involves Dragons comes up, they are dispatched. They don't really need me anymore, because they've got my teachings down pat."

Jared looked around once more. "Let's get going. We have to find out what's keeping them here."

"It could be that Pink Ghost." Shana suggested. "It's like..."

Jared made a picture out of thin air. "Like this?"

Shana looked at it, and nodded. "Exactly like that."

Jared then looked downstairs. "The Magician Bogy... Not surprised. He went down there?" She nodded. "Then first thing we gotta do is take all of them out."

"But... I only saw one."

"Where there's one, there's three. They _never_ travel alone, from what I remember." Jared replied.

"He's right. That's the most effective way, and then we'd have to take out the leader of these knights." Rose added.

This halted Jared. _'But that means... Commander Qiao...'_

"Something wrong?"

"No." Jared told them with finality. _'At least, I hope not.'_ "This place is interfering with all sense not of the original 5, or my seventh. And I've got 3 others."

"Which one is the Seventh?" Shana asked.

"Wind." Jared said. They all went downstairs, though several flaming wisps tried to attack them. Shana stopped them from reaching the group, as her forehead had a glowing mark. Gehrich looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"What does that Mark mean?"

She looked at Jared, who shook his head. "Can't say yet. Sorry."

"I don't believe Dart can say anything, even if he does know?" Dart nodded. "Then I won't intrude until I can know."

They found the pink blob, which then animated 3 Skeletons before heading through the wall. Jared sighed. "The coward."

Shana glanced at Tsuki, before she notched an arrow, and let it loose going up. Everyone that looked, meaning everyone but Gehrich and Haschel, noticed a slight glow on it.

Jared then felt the incoming projectiles. _More than she let loose._

"Haschel! Gehrich! Get back!"

Gehrich didn't wait to be told twice, and Haschel didn't do so until he felt the projectiles coming for the area. Shana, on the other hand, held up Tsuki in one hand, before snapping with her free hand. There was a mid-sized explosion, causing the Skeletons to... disintegrate.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Looks like it worked, huh Tsuki?"

"_Told you it would."_

"I know, I just didn't think it would be more powerful like this than as a Dragoon."

Everyone else was surprised, minus Rose and Jared.

Rose thought, _'Amazing. Using a Dragoon Spell using the power of the Moon Child... that was more powerful than a normal Star Children.'_

Jared thought along other lines. _'Shana, now that you are more at peace with yourself, your power is now much more potent, and easily accessible. This kind of boost is natural.'_

Gehrich noticed the glow on her forehead dimmed mostly, but didn't comment.

"I take it that's her extra power at work?" Haschel asked, clear of his own surprise.

Jared simply nodded. "It's not supposed to get out, until one of two events happen. Aside from Kongol and Gehrich, you all know what those two events are."

"I had already told Gehrich before the collision." Haschel commented.

"And I told Kongol." Albert admitted.

Jared raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "Alright, he went through the wall, so..."

"Allow me." Gehrich said, moving to the wall.

"No need." Jared jumped up to the ledge, and pulled off part the wall. "We can go through here." Without anyone asking a question, he spoke. "I know this because I can feel the Air currents weaker here than anywhere else on the wall."

They all nodded, expecting it. Gehrich just raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. They took the ladder, and went through, before seeing the blob, once more. He animated two more Skeletons, and joined in the attack. Jared took out a skeleton in one hit, as he hit just above the tailbone on the spine. Dart got the other one by hitting the second rib on the right from the top. As they fell apart, jared was able to strike the blob, but it just phased through. _'Shit! This one's ethereal!'_ He thought, before Rose struck right between where the heart and liver would be on a human.

The thing went out the door, and fled. Jared cursed in a language none of them, sans Rose, understood. She also bonked his head. "Language."

"I didn't realize that thing was ethereal, and there's probably 2 more wherever it went." Jared retorted.

"Did any of you understand what he said?" Dart asked, confused.

"No, did you?" Gehrich asked.

"No, and I have an idea as to why." Haschel pointed out.

"The fact that you both understood it and I doubt she knows any of the other languages you do, it would make sense as to what Language you spoke it." Haschel was looking at Jared.

Jared blinked, before looking at Rose. He then spoke more in that language. **"Rose, can you really understand this language?"**

She raised an eyebrow. **"Of course I do. It sounds like you're speaking common here."**

"**I'm not talking in common. Nor am I talking in any Language that I got from Nizam or you."**

Rose blinked. **"Think it's related to us being Dimensional Guardians?"**

Jared shrugged. **"Dunno. Only way to prove that is by talking with Psycho present, which isn't likely to happen anytime soon."**

Rose nodded. "In any case, what you want to do is hit them in exactly halfway between where the Heart and Liver _should_ be. That's the usual point for these things. Find the Right spot, and you can take down any ethereal creature. It's different for each creature. Spirits, Ghosts, Elementals, Wisps, all Ethereal creatures have a single spot where they are focused. Destroy the focus, kill the being. The hard part is finding it."

Jared nodded, committing the information to memory.

They wandered into the hallway, and into the room on the end. They didn't see anything, but something caught Jared's ears, and he spoke. "Wait." The sound was faint, but he could hear it. His eyes found a chest that was closed. He narrowed his eyes, analyzing it. It then shook, causing him to smirk. "Found You." This had everyone on guard, as Jared pointed at the chest with an electrically charged finger, before letting lose a quick burst, causing the lightning to surround it, and reveal 3 Pink blobs. They all glared at Jared, who glared back. **"Fucking bastards."** he spoke.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. **Mainly because I agree."** Rose said, no one knowing how she finished.

None of them noticed the glow around Shana, who looked a little angry. Angry at the Phantoms, before 40 lights were emitted from their bodies, stopping everyone in their tracks. Jared looked at Shana, noticing that she was using the Moon's Power. The others never saw it, or felt it.

All three Bogy's imploded with a flash of light, before a single flame appeared. "Please... go to the Captain's cabin." It then went up and faded.

Everyone looked at Jared, as if asking where it was. "Outside, up the stairs, and to the back."

They all went there, and saw what was going on. The Captain appeared, in his chair. He turned around, and was about to speak, before he noticed Jared. "Sir Jared? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Jared replied. "Calrone, it's been a while."

"That it has. I remember when you had joined the Knighthood. Turning down the Second Squad..." He shook his head. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you, and the group you are with."

"I'm here to help the ghosts of those who died on this ship pass. What else is there?" jared asked.

"You are already working on it?" He asked, surprised. Jared nodded. "I see. Listen carefully, then. The Lion did not die. He is a survivor. He was knocked overboard by one of the other knights."

"The Black Lion lived?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Yes, he did. Everyone else on board died, but as he was knocked off..."

"He lived." Rose sighed in relief. "That's another survivor."

The captain nodded. "I would hope so. My last act was throwing a barrel overboard. I can only hope he managed to get it and use it as Driftwood."

Jared sighed as well. "That marks the fifth survivor of the attack."

"Five?"

"4 survived when Neet was struck. 1 is missing, but I _saw_ him fleeing, so I know he's alive. Another was injured, and is currently in a coma. Dart here is another, and then there's Luanna. Luanna may be blind, but that has been compensated for by allowing her to see Spiritual Energy and a person's soul." Jared explained. "If Captain Segall survived, he would mark as the fifth."

"I see. Thank you for letting me know this. Before I go, I do ask one thing. Make sure the Black Monster suffers. If half the things Zieg had said about you are true, you'd be able to do it."

Jared shook his head. "I can't do that."

The captain looked at Rose. "Who is this fair lady?"

"My name is Rose." He examined her.

"You bear a similar aura to the Black Monster." He comment "Are you..."

"I know the truth of the Black monster, yes. Form, species, abilities, and _reason_ for appearing. Most of us do."

"Then tell me, what is he?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me."

"The black Monster is human, for one." Jared said.

"Really? So a human can live this long?"

"Under certain circumstances, yes." Jared admitted. "There are ways to do it, you just need to know how and look for the right things."

The captain looked at him and nodded, thinking that was the case. "So, he is a human that has gained immortality?"

"Yeah, after losing everything she held dear." He replied. "She had nothing left to live for, but a Wingly took her in. Gave her a purpose. She's still around to this day."

"So, not a selfish immortality wish?"

"Not by a longshot." Rose pointed out. "After all, I did all I could to keep the world safe. What I was doing... was keeping the God of Destruction at bay." This earned surprise from the captain. "We're currently working on a way to prevent the _reason_ I always used that form. I never liked it, but it was a necessary evil to help the world. Not even I liked doing what I did."

"You... You are..."

Rose looked away. "Unfortunately."

"Why did Louvia have to die?"

"I didn't see another way." She replied, not even looking at him. "The Moon Children have the soul, but not the body. Louvia was the Moon Child. Those that didn't even get in the way didn't die. Only 31 in all of history saw me and let me pass. They were smart. I could see the recognition in their eyes, but no fear. I left them alone, as I could tell they knew I had a purpose. They didn't like it, but they understood."

"And the form?"

"You know of Dragoons?" A nod. "That is the Advanced form of the Black Burst Dragoon Spirit. One of the original Seven that you know of."

"So, the monster everyone saw, was really a Dragoon... Libra is _always_ a fickle bitch." The captain said. "I do not blame you for what you've done as the Black Monster. I was married to the sea, and my family had died years beforehand. I have no reason to hate you. The Knights, on the other hand, will not take this standing down. They will fight you off. Please, Jared, help them."

"I intend to. It was my plan that got them killed. Besides, I _knew_ the Black Monster was coming. And for the record, there was a _second_ child born that day."

"A second one?"

"Yeah. Theresa gave birth to twins. It was an hour later."

"Did the second one live?"

"Yeah. She's alive right now." Jared admitted.

"Is she safe?"

"The Moon Child isn't the target, anymore." Rose pointed out. "Each time, I had only made the soul go back. Now, we have a plan to eliminate the body, instead. That will keep the Moon Child off the radar, for the time being." she looked at Jared. "No one would go after her if they knew a combination of the Black Monster, and another Advanced Dragoon, or second state, as he calls it were protecting her. At the very least anyone wanting to manipulate her until she's safe would not be able to."

This caused the captain to nod. "You are protecting her this time, not killing her?"

"Yes. We need her for the plan, and though I don't like it, I've gone over 11,000 years doing things I didn't like. I'm used to it. A total of 108... died..." She looked at Jared. "That's how you figured it out."

Jared shrugged. "It was only an idea. The Legend could very well have been a prophecy. You know that, as well as I do."

"But 108 Moon Children die, before it happens?"

Jared shrugged. "Couldn't say for sure. Of course, the 108th _did_ survive. Theresa gave birth to her." He then looked at the portrait. "I'm glad the portrait of Queen Theresa is still intact, though."

At this, everyone looked at him. He pointed to the portrait, and then his eyes widened in realization. His head snapped to Shana. "Dart?" Haschel tried to get his attention, but was ignored.

Jared glanced him him, but looked at the Captain. "We'll take care of the Knights, Captain. Count on it."

"Thank you. Good luck." The captain turned into sparkles, and rose into the air.

Rose sighed. Dart was still staring at Shana in shock. Jared sighed. "Dart... do you want flies in your mouth? If not, close it."

Dart heard this, and closed his mouth. "Dart... What's wrong?" Shana asked.

"N-nothing. Just... I hope you meet your mother soon." He said. Everyone else was confused. Jared, however, wasn't. Rose as well, but she already knew.

Haschel looked at Dart. "Didn't you say you didn't know who her mother was?"

Dart looked at the man. "I just now figured it out."

Shana was slightly surprised. "And?"

He simply crossed his arms. "If that's what you wanted to talk to Jared about in Fletz, then it would make sense, since you now know. Knowing you, you'd want to make her proud."

Shana nodded at that. "Anything else?"

Dart cocked his head. "You're still a sister to me, blood or not, you're still my sister." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Who your parents are doesn't matter to me. It never did. You're precious to me, no matter what happens, or who you're related to."

She teared up, and hugged him tightly, sobbing. Meru was about to speak, but Jared covered her mouth before a single word could be spoken. He whispered in her ear. "Don't. They need this. Shana needs this." She nodded, and he let go.

Haschel raised an eyebrow, but realized that he saw it as necessary, so he nodded. After Shana stopped crying into Dart's chest, she pulled back, and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes met his, and he spoke. "What do you say we release the knights from this prison of a ship?"

She nodded, happy. "Right!" Her voice sounded like a burden was lifted.

Jared looked around, and saw some keys. He walked over to them and picked them up. A slight toss up, he caught them again, a look of determination on his face. "Come on. I know where to go. The door is locked, but we have the key." He showed it off. "Knight Commander Qiao is probably aboard this ship. He may have chosen to get on, but the plan didn't leave him to die."

They followed him to the Bow, before he looked at Puler. "Puler! How do you think it'll take to get the Engine up and running?"

Puler looked around. "Kayla!"

A girl came out. "Commodore?"

"How long until repairs are finished?"

"Should take about 5 hours non-stop, but the guys are getting exhausted. Why?"

"Why do you want to know?" Puler asked.

Jared motioned for the others to head back onto the Queen fury. "We're going to rest up, before taking on the final challenge here. We need the Queen fury to be ready to cast off the moment we do, because when we're done, the SS Louvia will sink, and we'll need to be able to get away quickly, or we may go down with it."

"Is there any other way?"

"Not if I want a clear conscious." Jared replied, before looking at the others. "Get some rest guys. You'll need it."

The others were surprised. "We're not leaving this ship to continue the way it has been. The souls on the ship need to pass on." They all nodded, Rose included.

He nodded, and let them go into the beds on the ship. Jared looked at Puler. "You see those wisps around the ship?"

"Of course."

"If they start to fade, kick start the engines, and start pulling out. We'll make it back, don't worry about that."

"How do you know you'll make it."

"It takes a good 30 seconds for the power to reach everything from the Engines. We'd be able to get back before 35 seconds are up, and it's out of range to jump, aside from me. I can jump a good 21 feet high, and _still_ move 20 feet away, plus I can fly on my own. The others can't."

Most of them slept for a good 8 hours, and the engine was fixed, though only barely. They walked out of their rooms, and looked at Puler, who was surprised it had taken them so long. "The repairs were just finished. They're checking it out now. Making sure it's stable."

Jared looked at the others, and they all nodded. They all made it across, and went to the locked door, which Jared opened, and walked in. The others were right behind him, Shana as well. Several Knights, 9 of them appeared. "Bastard!" They charged Rose, but she knocked them all back without effort, making them leave.

8 more, and they charged. She knocked them back as well, and they left.

"You going to keep this up, or can I at least explain?" Rose asked.

One more appeared, glaring at Rose. "Using human words to fool us... You MONSTER!"

"Qiao!" Jared shouted, catching the ghost's attention.

"Who are you?"

"Has you rage blinded you from seeing the truth? Have you forgotten what Queen Theresa wanted for you? Did you forget your duty?!" Jared was scolding a ghost.

Dart was ready to attack at a moment's notice, as were the other Dragoons, aside from Shana. "You... You're the one that came up with that infernal plan! You sent me to my death!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE NEXT TO QUEEN THERESA! NOT HERE!" Jared shouted in rage. "You think I wanted you to die?! Squads 2 and 10 were supposed to die! YOU WEREN'T!"

"You _dare_ mock me?!"

"Theresa wanted _me_ to replace you. I _refused_ because I felt responsible for your death. Your replacement had done some good while I was still a knight. If you had stuck to the plan, you would have lived!" He shouted.

"Your actions not only got us killed, but also Princess Louvia!"

"Louvia's Sister lived!" This gave the Knight Commander pause.

"The Princess had a sister?" There was confusion as he asked the question. "When did this happen?"

"An hour later." Jared replied. "She was born on the way back to Deningrad. I had her put on a Merchant Ship and sent out of the country. Queen Theresa _knows_ this. 10 years ago, I resigned. 10 years ago, she gave me a personal request, which I followed to the letter. Make sure her daughter lives. She's still alive."

"Oh really?" Qiao questioned. "Then where is she?" Jared just stared back. "You don't know, do you?"

"I'm right here." Shana said, earning everyone's attention, even the ghost's. However, the surprise on Jared's face was evident. "I'm the one they sent away."

"Shana... that wasn't supposed to get out." He said.

"I know. But I can't hold it in anymore. If it's my sister that's keeping them here, then I can help them pass on." She told him.

He sighed. "I get it. You would've told Dart sooner or later, anyway." he ran a hand through his hair, before a table materialized, and a few chairs. "Shana, Commander Qiao, have a seat." He took a seat on one of the chair, while Shana sat next to him. Qiao was on the other side.

Jared simply took out a deck of cards. "you're playing cards at this juncture?"

"Why not?" Jared asked. "They're enchanted, so even Ethereal beings, like you are now, can hold them."

A brief pause. "Poker?"

"Nah, 21." Jared replied. "Didn't bring chips, and you don't have any money."

The Knight nodded. Jared dealt out the cards. "So, why are you helping the Black Monster?"

"Because she never wanted to become the Black Monster in the first place."

"You're too trusting."

"That would be the case... if I didn't know the truth from the beginning. Not to mention found scriptures of the Moon that Never Sets."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"The Moon That Never Sets holds one half of a god. The god of Destruction, to be precise." He flipped over his cards. "20."

"And the other half?"

"The Moon child holds it. The Moon has the body, and the Moon Child has the soul. If they merge, the World is doomed."

"How accurate do you think those scriptures are?"

"Highly accurate, considering I managed to get inside the Moon That Never Sets and looked at the core. There is definitely a body there. It also shows the one I _knew_ was the Moon Child. The two are connected. That was my proof. It's how I knew for sure. If I could get rid of the body, but not Shana, then the only Reason the Black Monster existed would be gone."

"He's right." Rose said. "By getting rid of the body, which I couldn't do on my own, nor did I figure that out, we're effectively getting rid of a danger to the world. It's the permanent solution that I've wanted this whole time."

"It's a risky bet, I'll admit If my plan fails, the world is doomed. It's why I'm trying to gather the Dragoons of old. We have 6 of the original seven, and there are two others most of us know of." He held out Shinku. "Mine is not of the original seven. I've come across someone else that holds another, and hers is not of the Original Seven, either. There are nine Dragoons out there, we just need to get the last one, and fast. Then we might stand a chance if the plan blows up in our face. So yes, I have a back-up plan."

"That is just insane." Qiao commented.

"Such is the life of a Dragoon." Jared sighed. "Qiao, if it wasn't for your replacement, Captain Sifka of Squad 13, I would've beat myself over your death, because it wasn't planned. Not only would you have known about Shana, you would've lived."

"The safety of the future is what I was worried about. I also did not trust Squad 2. Someone had to watch over them."

The reply confused Albert, but Jared simply nodded. "I can see that. I didn't trust them that much either. Queen Theresa knew who was going to live and who was going to die among the Knights. The only one that didn't end up on the right list was you. Captain Segall, as well, but I wasn't concerned with him all that much. Most of the Knighthood had rejoiced about 3 months after it all, because they weren't getting sent after Segall. He wasn't that liked."

"Saw that coming. But why 3 months?"

"Had to get over your death. It took Morale down a lot. Five months after it all, though, Squad 8 helped out with that, by proving themselves to do the previously impossible. Me, and 2 others took on upwards of 50 Dragons in one knight, and survived, with _no_ casualties, and minimal injuries. We gained the Moniker Dragon Slayer Trio. Major Havoc, or Captain Nizam, Star Sniper, real name Phoebe, and myself, the White Shadow. We were called the Dragon Slayer Trio because of the battle... Even though I passed out at the end. If not for the fact we had 2 Dragons on our side, one of which was an elder Dragon that fought in the Dragon Campaign, we would've been wiped out."

"Seriously?"

"I shit you not." Jared replied. "Besides, There are 4 known survivors of the attack. Shana was never known about, so she's not on that list. Zieg and Claire Feld, their son, and Luanna, who had been taken in by Theresa are known to be alive. Dart is right over there." He thumbed at Dart.

The commander looked at him. "I see. Good luck, Milady." He told shana. "And I wouldn't trust that one." He pointed at Rose.

"She's had my back, both of us being Dragoons, after all." She pulled out the white Silver Dragoon Spirit. Everyone that had a Dragoon Spirit, pulled theirs out, even Rose.

Qiao was surprised. "What is this?"

"It's commonly called the Law of Resonance. When identical powers are in the same area, they resonate with each other. It's like Twins and their uncanny ability to know the mental state of the other. The Dragoon Spirits follow this rule." They all put their Dragoons spirits away. "At the moment, we only need one piece, as I can contact the one with the ninth Dragoon Spirit any time I wish."

"I get it. Thank you for helping us out."

"You're the main reason I was doing this. I needed to help you out, as you weren't supposed to die that day. The others I could've cared less, for the most part. Louvia, sadly, had to die for the illusion I had planned to work. I was planning on keeping Shana's position as the Moon Child from Rose until I had convinced her to follow _my_ plan. Didn't tel her until afterwards, but before I had met up with her in Hellena."

"If it meant another night like _that_, then I would've done it your way, anyway."

Qiao raised an unseen eyebrow. "Did you fuck her?"

"Yup!" Jared answered.

"No shame?"

"Nope!" Jared had a small smile. "To be honest, I was wondering what she was on that night."

"What are you talking about?" Rose questioned.

"I knew you were 11,000 years old, at the least, you fought in the Dragon Campaign, and you haven't gotten out of practice, thanks in no small part to your reputation."

"Don't remind me." She groaned.

"But I was thoroughly surprised you'd lasted over 10 hours. Even I was still ready to keep going, but you passed out. Kept it up for another 10 minutes, and I passed out."

"Looking back now, I'm surprised there were no complaints the next day." Rose pointed out.

"Of course not. I put up a sound barrier. I was thinking you'd last maybe 3 or 4 hours. Not 10." Jared retorted. "You don't go at it in a Barracks filled with Knights that have had their senses increased by sparring with Dragons twice a year. Or in my case, twice a month. Even after I left, it was twice a month once I had the plan finalized for the most part."

"Paku?" Dart asked.

"Paku."

"And the result?"

"Massive increase in physical ability. I spar with him for 7 hours per spar now. Seriously, he's fast, strong, and dangerous as an enemy. He's still a good friend, and an excellent partner. One I trust completely."

"Take care of the princess."

"I've been doing that all I can. I've also tried helping her control her power. One of the reasons that Tsuki is one of a kind. I made it with her abilities in mind."

Qiao got up, followed closely by Jared and Shana. "Good luck, Shadowwind. I have a feeling you'll need it soon."

"10% luck, 20% skill, 30% Teamwork, and 40% Concentrated Power of Will. Squad 8 got that from me. I use it, and so do they. It's what has kept them from dying to this day."

The Commander nodded. "Check on the midwife! She was here too!"

"Captain Barona had my child 10 years ago!" Jared shouted, as Qiao faded away.

"Give them my best regards!" The voice replied.

The door nearby opened. Jared and Shana went inside, the others following behind them. "This is it, isn't it?"

Rose sighed as she spied the cradle. "She was in that Cradle. I don't think I ever apologized."

"You don't need to, Rose." Shana replied. "I understand why you did it. You didn't know what else to do." Another female appeared, and looked at Shana.

"Princess Louvia? You are alright..."

"I'm not Louvia, miss. My name is Shana. Louvia was my sister."

"Oh... I was not aware of Her majesty having another child."

"No one else was told." Shana admitted.

"Theresa had been a wreck for years after the fact." Jared said.

"Ah, Her Majesty's Adviser and Knight. You are watching over her Majesty's daughter?"

"Even before I retired." Jared said. "I resigned 10 years ago. I've been traveling ever since. The no contact rule was applied until it was absolutely necessary. She was exposed, so I could help out directly. And I'm grateful I could. I wanted to 3 months beforehand. She needed someone there for her... and someone to launch blunted arrows at."

The woman nodded. "Thank you. Please, keep her safe."

"We will." Rose said.

The woman faded out into sparkles. Jared felt the presence diminish. "We gotta get out of here!" Everyone ran out of the room, knowing what he meant.

-outside-

Shana ran across the spire that they had used as a bridge to get on there, Haschel second, Kongol third, Gehrich fourth, Meru fifth, Albert sixth, Jared Seventh Rose eighth, and Dart ninth, but the boat fell, and Dart lost balance. Rose caught this, and grabbed his hand.

"Rose! You have to let go!"

"No! I'm not going to let you die! Not like I thought your father!" She shouted.

"If you don't let go we could both die!"

"At the very least, I'd go out helping a friend!" Jared was torn.

Dart and Rose fell, and Jared had to physically stop himself from jumping in after them.

Everyone looked at him, as they knew he could've done something. "Why didn't you..."

"Because I'll know if Dart dies." Jared said. "If he turns into a Dragoon, I'll know. He dies, I'll know. If he reaches a certain range from my position, I'll know where he is. Puler, set course for Fueno. I know they'll be fine. Rose won't harm Dart."

"How are you so sure?" Haschel questioned.

"Because I know _Rose_. She considers this her way of redemption, with Dart at the center of it. She'll make sure he lives." Jared replied. "If anything happens, I'll let you all know at once. Remember that."

Puler looked at him for a moment, and nodded. "Set course! Fueno!"

Shana was depressed, but Jared tried to comfort her. "I know you don't like it, but there's another reason I let them go. Dart has to face his own demons. You already faced yours. He has to face his."

"But what if he..."

"He won't die. Rose won't let that happen."

"but..."

"His own demons revolve around his parent's supposed death. With both of them alive, he has to come to terms with it, and some time alone with Rose should do the job. I know you don't like it, but he hasn't completely accepted the fact that the one that destroyed his hometown is an ally. He needs it, more than anyone else in our group." Jared's voice was soft, and comforting. "All I ask of you, is not to worry about Dart. He wouldn't want you to. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"Then don't worry for him. You love him, I know it. You know it. He knows it. He still can't seem to accept it yet. Maybe, after this, he can."

She nodded, though there was a sad expression on her face. "Come on. Let's get you some rest. You're exhausted mentally. Take the rest."

They went inside and Shana had cried herself to sleep.

Jared sighed, before finding Haschel. "Before you say anything, I don't like the fact I didn't go after them. But Fueno has a double purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're already near the port town of Fueno. If he washes up on a shore, he'll be able to find a way there. He always knows that Fueno is a good place to stop, since that's also the planned port. They'll try to make their way there."

"I still don't like it." He pointed out.

"Like I said, I don't either. But as I told Shana, Dart is the one that has the most reason to hate Rose. He has to face his own demons, and they all center around her." He retorted. "If he can't learn to forgive his enemies, then he's not the guy I thought he was. This is his first true trial. All Dragoons go through at least 3, from what I know. I've only gone through two, to be honest. Rose has gone through Seven. Shana, two. Kongol had his first trial in Kazas." Jared turned to leave. "Think about it, and you'll see that, even if you don't like it, I have a reason. I always do."

He didn't even hear Haschel's response.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!


	17. 4 rounds of Jose WTF!

…

**Chapter 17**

We find Dart unconscious with Rose nearby in a cave. Rose put another stick in the fire, before sitting down and putting Dart's head on her lap. "Dart... You're so much like your father, it's scary. Fire is a Light Source. I've seen what Jared wanted me to see. And I'm glad. I just hope you don't hate me for what I've done."

After a few moments of silence, she continued. "None of the others know what Jared really wants." She had not noticed Dart was now feigning sleep. "I didn't know until we got on the Queen Fury, but... We both don't belong in this world. We don't belong anywhere. Endiness may have been where I was born, raised, and learned to fight, but... I've lost everything once. As much as I don't want to believe it, a Dimensional Guardian doesn't belong anywhere. We both are a Guardian, but with my choice to follow Charlie... most of my abilities were locked. After what he did... I'm still age-less, but now... I don't have to kill off my emotions anymore. I never wanted to in the first place. It was my own grief for your father that had me accept. I was unwilling to commit suicide, but no one could take me out."

She sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for what I did to Neet all those years ago. I know I do. I just... want to be forgiven, but... Most humans wouldn't do that. Not after what I did." A tear fell on his face. "I can't even forgive myself for it... It wasn't the first time, but... it's the one I regret the most." The tears fell slightly faster now. "I... I want to be forgiven, but I know no one would."

He then mumbled. "To forgive... sins... forgive yourself..." Inwardly he was surprised, but managed to hide it.

This shocked her out of her state, as she looked at him, as a memory sparked in her mind.

-Flashback-

_In Hoax, Rose sighed. "Are sins... ever forgiven?"_

"_Yes." Everyone turned to Jared. "You just need to know where to go, and who to forgive. But the first step... that is to forgive yourself."_

-Flashback over-

Rose realized something. "If I can't forgive myself... how can I expect you to?" She looked at his face which had a smile on it. "But... that's easier said than done. I killed so many. I could have killed the first person I ever loved... and his wife."

"But you didn't, Rose." She looked surprised.

Dart got up, and looked at her. "Dart's still asleep. I'm actually the one you know as the Red-Eye Dragon."

"How?" She asked, now noticing the female undertone in his voice.

"It's... complicated. I appreciate your help during both times, but think about what Zieg would want." He looked at himself. "Dart and Zieg are almost perfectly aligned personality wise, and identical in mind. Not to mention his sword style has been taking trace elements of Zieg's as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Kind of hard not to."

"Well then, get this. The only reason he hated you in the first place was because you killed off parents. He knows his mother is alive, and though he's not sure about his father, he is... suspending judgment, I think is the term. The rest of the town, he doesn't really care much for. It's his parents that were the problem."

"What happened to Zieg that night? I never saw him there."

"He tried to access my power. Instead, he got a full force possession, an attacked the first person he saw: Claire. His own wife. He then flew off, leaving me behind. He wasn't even a Dragoon anymore."

Rose growled. "It _was_ Melbu..."

"That's the same thing I felt. I went dormant, for the most part. The next day, after the fire burned out, Dart found me. His son, at that. It's amazing how the two are alike. I've been talking to him every now and then. Perhaps I should tell him what I saw that night."

"Please do... He needs all sides to the story, Jared, myself, and the Knights can only tell one each. You have information on the event no one else has."

"And you should tell him the full truth about the final battle. Painful or not, you and I _both_ know that Zieg never wanted you to suffer in pain. He's always been a noble bastard. He'd want to go out in a blaze of glory, pun intended."

Rose chuckled a bit. "Yeah... You're right."

"You've got a lot to atone for, Rose, but redemption is far from unobtainable. You just need to follow your heart. Do what it tells you to. Help Dart in this. Find Melbu. Stop him from using Zieg. And know that I gave Dart a boost 5 times as big as I did Zieg. No one else knows, but I gave it to him again after you guys got me back. Just know that Zieg could force me to return to him. Being a living previous owner, he can do that. Possessed or not."

"But isn't that..."

"Is your age impossible?"

"Well..."

"Nothing is impossible. Dart is holding on to hope that he doesn't have to kill you. If Lloyd is following Zieg, I would not be surprised in the slightest. And for the record, he's already started falling for you, and is now confused. Just be yourself. The Rose Zieg remembered. The one he loved. You need to reawaken yourself."

Rose nodded. "Thank you. I needed that."

"You needed it. I'm doing this for Zieg." He laid back down, and his eyes closed. "Just remember, if Zieg is still alive, he will likely forgive you. I'll tell him when he wakes up himself."

Rose looked at him, and fell asleep herself.

-the next day, Fueno-

Jared was hammering in a nail, and he stopped just before hitting it.

Jared had been helping with the Repairs to the Queen Fury during his wait for Dart. Shana had become a bit different, but only he knew why.

Shana had gone into her bow, and Tsuki took control of the body.

In his armor, wings deployed, he backed up a bit, and switched the hammer to his left hand, holding up his right middle finger, as it glowed. _'He... He's awake! I knew it!'_

He flew back down and looked at a sailor. "See that nail?" He pointed right to where he was, previously. The Sailor nodded. "It's not in all the way, and I'm clocking out early today."

"What? Why?"

"Before I do, though, inspect the nail."

"But..."

Jared just tossed the hammer over his shoulder, and it hit the nail, driving it in completely. "That's why. And now, I'm out." He jumped up to the upper levels, then even higher to right next to the Hotel, which he went into, looking for the others. He found Haschel first. "Haschel, where are the others?"

"Meru is probably running around. The others are upstairs, though."

"Let the ones upstairs know to come down. I've got news. I'll get Meru." He turned around and walked out. He jumped up and landed on a lower level, the traveler's market. He dodged Meru, catching the back of her neck. "Meru. Meeting. Hotel. Now."

"Why?" She groaned. "They're boring!"

"Dart." This had Meru's eyes widen, and he let her go. "Let's go."

He jumped up, and Meru followed.

In the hotel lobby, the others were coming down as Jared and Meru entered, they gathered around the round table. "Alright, why did you call us down here?" Shana asked.

"It's about Dart." He smiled a bit. "He's not only alive, but he just woke up."

This had a look of surprise on all them. "How do you know this?" Albert asked.

Jared simply raised his left hand, fingers outstretched, the tips glowing. "I have 5 tags on others. The one on my index finger is tied to Shana. It's how I would've known if she used her ability before she was supposed to. It would've acted as a homing beacon, allowing me to know _exactly_ where she was, and how much of it she used. My middle finger, however, is tied to _Dart_. I had it on him in case he turned into a Dragoon and I wasn't there. Ring finger is General Barona, pinky is Nizam, and the thumb is Mark, who is also my son. If they die, then the glow will fade, and the tag will disappear. It allows me to monitor their emotional state, and in the case of Dart and Shana, if they go through a power surge. If their energy levels spike, I'll know. It was a safety precaution with Shana, but more of an indicator for Dart."

"How would that let you know when he wakes up?"

"Because he was confused. You don't get confused while you're asleep. There are only 3 emotions you feel while asleep: Fear, Happiness, and... Pleasure. The last one comes with wet dreams." Jared admitted. "The confusion was not what I wanted to feel, but it's good enough of an indicator that he's awake and alive."

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get here?"

"Depends on where they are." Jared admitted. "Though, if I'm right, and they're in Lidiera, it'll take them about a day, maybe two, for them to get here. Really, it depends. Once they find out Fueno is nearby, they'll come here. Rose will remember that Fueno is where we were going to dock. Dart might, too. They find out, they'll make their way here."

"Can't you check on them?" Shana asked.

"I could, but Rose would know. If she's going to reveal something to him that no one else knows, or would even come close to knowing without probing her mind, it'll be when she's alone with the one she wants to speak to. With Dart as the son of her old Fiance, the first person she'd tell would either be me, because she trusts me, or him, because of his father."

"So, we have to wait?"

"For now, yes. I still think you should have known that he is still alive and kicking seeing as _some_ of you, didn't think he was." With this, he sent a look a Gehrich.

"Don't blame me, even Puler agreed with me on that."

"Yeah, but at least Puler held hope that he would live."

Gehrich sighed, while the others chuckled at his misfortune.

-Small town of Lidiera-

Dart and Rose were following a young boy, they found out his name was Pete, who was leading them to his place. It was Dart's idea, and Rose just agreed.

Once they got into the house, Pete introduced them to his mother. They continued to talk, but when Pete's ma coughed, Dart immediately took notice, as Rose leaned against a barrel. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Pete then explained that there was a hospital in the neighboring town, which caught Dart's interest. "What is it called?"

"Fueno." This had caught Rose's attention.

"Did you just say Fueno?" She asked, marking her first words in the conversation.

"Yeah, why?"

She looked at Dart. "Remember what Jared said? Before we left Donau?"

Dart nodded. "If the ship was damaged Fueno would be a good point to dock. It _was_ damaged, so that would mean..."

"They're probably in Fueno right now."

"Wouldn't they be looking for Lenus?"

"Knowing Jared, he's already found her, but is waiting for us to get there to say anything on it." She told him. "Besides, if it wasn't for Regole, we wouldn't have even known which way to go."

Dart nodded, since his Dragoon Spirit said the same thing, and then some. "We can probably take you and your mother to Fueno." He told Pete.

"Really? You would?"

Dart smiled warmly. "Of course. We help people in need, and I'm sure anything that comes at us will be easily handled."

"Even the Sea Monster?"

"Even that." Dart replied.

"Thanks, Mister Dart! Mom?"

The woman nodded in agreement. "Thank you for offering to take us there."

"It serves a double purpose for us." Dart replied. "Since we're going that way anyway, we'll need someone that knows these lands. I'm from the southeast on the Mainland, though I was born North of here."

Pete's Ma nodded. "We should get going. Meet you at the village entrance?" Dart and Rose nodded, and they made their way out.

Once there, she spoke. "Are you truly certain we can handle this Sea Monster?"

"I'm pretty sure that the Dragoons are the _only_ ones that can. I mean no offense to any old friends of yours, but all things point to Regole being the Sea Monster."

"Then we'd need the others, if that's the case." she pointed out. "I know her strength. She'd give us both a run for our money, unless I go to my Second State, and do you _really_ think they'd like that?"

"Not really, but you've got to start seeing it in a new light. You may not like that form, but others don't like it because of what you've done in it. People don't know the truth of it, but at the very least, we can re-route her without it."

Rose smirked. "You're learning quickly. That's good. Re-routing is a much better idea with the two of us. Even I can't handle a fully powered Elder Dragon single-handedly, Feyrbrand being the sole exception."

Dart nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

It wasn't long before Pete, Pooch, and Pete's ma came up to them, the mother coughing. "Come on, let's get going. We want to get there as soon as possible, right?"

They all nodded at Dart's statement, before walking out.

Elsewhere in the village, a scarred man watched as they left the village. "That woman seems... familiar, somehow." He mused. "Oh well. I'll think on it later."

It had taken them 9 hours to get within sight of Fueno, but Dart and Rose stopped, sensing something around them. "I was wondering how long it would take you get here, you two." They knew that voice, and turned their head to see Jared leaning against a tree. "Yo!" He gave a two finger salute.

"Jared... Did you already find her?"

"Yeah. I just didn't tell the others yet. Was waiting for you two." he replied.

Rose looked at him. "Told you." Dart rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we have to get these two to the hospital." Dart said, as they continued walking into Fueno.

Once they were in the city limits, Pete spoke. "Rose, you gotta confess." Rose was about to silence him but Jared beat her to it. "Rose was engaged to Dart's _father_. She's too old for him. No offense."

"None taken. It's true." Rose replied.

"What is he talking about?"

"It's how he found us."

"Oh." Dart replied. "Okay."

_'Definitely just like his father.'_ Rose thought.

"Most of the others are in the Hotel, right over there. Shana's been waiting for you, Dart. I wouldn't keep her any longer." Dart nodded and walked off towards it.

Rose looked at Jared. "Found out some things I think you should know."

"Such as?"

"What happened to Zieg. The truth of the matter." Jared raised an eyebrow and lead her back out of the village, before anyone could spot them.

After the explanation of what the Red-Eye Dragon did, Jared nodded. "I figured that was the case."

"What are you thinking now?" she asked him.

"That things haven't changed from the original plan. As much as I hate it, I figured that Melbu had possessed Zieg, before he fled. He wouldn't have done so otherwise."

"True, but that means that..."

"Zieg is probably Lloyd's Boss. We should keep that out of the loop." Jared pointed out. "If Gehrich heard that, he'd go ballistic. It may be Zieg's body, but it's _not_ Zieg in control. He won't hold back if he has to fight. Even if it were you, or even Claire."

"You're right. Should we let the others know?"

Jared nodded, knowing what she meant. "I've been sending out my Shadow to try and find her. It's how I know where she is."

She nodded. "Then let's go."

They went back into Fueno, and Shana was standing right there, Dart and Haschel right next to her. "Wondering why I didn't say anything before?"

Shana and Haschel nodded. "It was 10 minutes before I picked up Dart that I got word of it from my Shadow. Before that, I only had a guess."

"Oh." Haschel stated.

"Either way, it'll be a good idea to rest for the moment. It's getting late, and I know some of you are tired. Besides, _Tsuki_, we'll need Shana at the moment."

Shana pouted. "Fine. I'll go switch back with her." Dart and Haschel looked between Jared and Shana in confusion.

Jared then explained. "Ever since Dart fell overboard, Shana went into the bow, while Tsuki had the body. They haven't switched back yet."

"How can you tell?" Haschel asked, as Shana walked off.

"It's her eyes. They have a tinge of silver around the Iris. Shana doesn't have that. And for the record, I've had my fair share of stealth and evasion practice while Dart was gone."

"Do I even want to know why?" Rose asked.

"Tsuki has been trying to bed me." Jared replied, causing Dart, Rose and Haschel to face palm. "Meru's probably the only one that wouldn't understand that... Well, maybe Kongol wouldn't, but that's not a guarantee."

"And you call that Stealth Practice?"

"She has all of Shana's Physical abilities, and is even better mentally, and emotionally. Think about it." Jared said, before jumping to a roof, and closing his eyes.

-the next morning-

Jared was walking into the hotel, and sat at the bar. He had just finished as Rose was coming down, with Dart right next to her. They sat down near him. "I know you could've looked for us, and I know others are going to want to know." Dart said.

"I'm also curious."

"Because I wasn't worried in the slightest." Jared said. "Dart, I had you tagged before the Black Monster attacked. If you turned into a Dragoon, I'd know. Rose could handle you if you went after her in blind rage. Rose would also protect you if something went after you. I know you both well enough to know your reactions to almost any situation you two could get yourself into. Even being attacked by Regole. Becoming Escorts being included. If Regole attacked, you'd both turn into Dragoons and try to re-route her."

Dart's eyes widened. "I said the same thing... Were you watching us?"

"Don't have to." Jared replied. "Besides, Rose would've known."

"He's right. I know when he's watching over me from a shadow, or even through the wind."

"Why didn't you check up on us? Not being worried yourself is no reason to."

"You both needed time to figure things out. Accept what was true. Dart also has demons to face, and they mostly revolve around you, Rose. You needed it. Both of you did. I didn't like the fact that I had to do so, but you get used to it after a while."

Rose nodded, understanding the concept.

"Guess I still gotta face them. Just know that something is keeping me from making a true decision on the matter. Until it's resolved, I won't make a decision." Dart said.

Jared nodded. "I've got my supplies ready." He pulled a bag out of his shadow, and tossed it to Dart. "See if there's anything you need in there. It's the extras I had, just in case."

Dart went through it, and took out a few potions, before handing it back. "Thanks. These will come in handy."

"No problem. Quick Question." Dart looked at his eyes. "Who is the leader of our group?"

"That would be you." He replied.

Jared shook his head. "No. I'm the strategist. I know the best course of action to take, but the leader is not me."

"Then who is it?"

Rose looked at Dart. "It's you, Dart."

"Huh? I'm no leader?"

"You're so much like your father it's actually a little creepy." Rose pointed out. "He was a natural leader. It wasn't until Syuveil and I told him, outright, that he was the one we looked to as the leader. We may have been united by a common enemy, but to have a group in a war front, you need a leader. Zieg was ours then. This time it's you."

"I may have been giving the plans so far, but notice how I always look at you with a plan of action. It's because you're the leader, and I'm the strategist."

"You plans rarely, if ever, fail." Dart retorted. "I just thought you were the leader because of all that."

"Dart, I'm not the glue that holds the group together. You are. I give out the plans, because I'm good at it. I've always been good at figuring things out. Comes with being a Shadowwind. I've also got the physical ability to work on it solo. I have the willingness to work with others if I need to, and know how to cover their blind spots within seconds. I'm an analyst, tactician, and all around advanced fighter. I'm a Jack of all trades. User of all, master of none. I can use damn near any weapon, and count them into a plan, just by knowing what my opponents use. Of course, a lot of things I use can be classified as Wide-scale destruction techniques, but that's besides the point. I'm not the leader. I never was. You were always the leader."

"It's one of the things the Red-Eye Dragon likes in a man: A Natural Born Leader. Whether they see it themselves, or not, it's a major bolster for her choice." Rose continued.

"And you know this, how?"

"She told me the night before you woke up."

Awkward silence.

"So..."

"Now you know the _third_ reason I didn't tell them. Had to have our leader here." Jared said. "And for the record, it was actually 10 _hours_ not minutes. It was really a seagull that told me. Strange how I understood her. Shadow told me 10 minutes before, but the Seagull told me 10 hours before you hit my sensory range. 5 minutes later, I said hi."

Dart sighed. "You don't make things easy, do you?"

"Only off the field of battle. In battle, I make it as easy as I can, but when battle is not involved, I can make it as hard I as want, or even as hard as I need to. This case was the latter, unfortunately."

Rose and Dart looked at him, before looking at each other, and started chuckling. It wasn't long before Shana came down to see the three of them, and walked up to Jared. She didn't say a word, though she didn't really have to.

SMACK!

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, as Jared rubbed the spot she slapped. There were no traces of tears.

"I had that one coming..." He muttered. "Remember when I said I wasn't worried about them?"

"Just because you weren't, doesn't mean we weren't." She retorted.

Jared looked at Dart, then back at Shana. "I know you're upset I didn't tell you, but since you let Tsuki take control of your body, I couldn't really tell _you_. I have my reasons, and though you may not like them, they're necessary. Sometimes... things have to happen. This is one of those things. Besides, since I already know where Lenus is, we can leave once everyone is ready."

Shana ordered her own breakfast, and the others trickled down within an hour, and they left an hour later.

They had made it to the Undersea Cavern, which Dart and Rose recognized. They saw him looking at the raging whirlpool. "From what I know, the way to where Lenus is is right here, but with the water levels so high, we can't get through without being able to 1: breathe underwater, and 2: able to handle the raging rapids. I've got practice, and My shadow confirmed it, but he couldn't get take her on solo. One strong enough hit, and it'll dispel, so I couldn't do anything. She still has it, from what he saw." He explained.

Then he looked at Rose and Dart. "Is there a floodgate anywhere near here? Maybe in a small town?"

Rose nodded, while Dart looked at her in confusion. "I didn't see one."

"It was in Lidiera. You thinking we should see if they know another way?"

"Yeah."

Dart shrugged. "I'm all for it. We gotta get there quickly, and only one of us has a Dragon we can call on. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Dart. Rose. Since I figure you both know the way, then I think it's better if you lead the way." Jared pointed out.

"Was going to anyway." Dart smirked at Jared. Everyone else just nodded, seeing the point made.

From there they kept walking, until they reached Lidiera, and Jared stopped after his seventh step into the small town. He turned his head, and looked at one man. He was extremely scarred, probably from burns, and had _another_ scar going down his right forearm that seemed to be from a blade.

And Jared recognized him _immediately_. "Segall..."

"Shadowwind..." He replied.

"You two know each other?" Albert asked.

"Captain Segall. Leader of the old Squad 2 in Millie Seseau." Jared explained. "So, you really did survive."

"Fortunately for me. Not so much for my Squad." He sounded crestfallen.

"Gotta say I'm sorry." Jared said.

"And how would you have known about the Black Monster being after Princess Louvia?"

"Not that. I knew the Black Monster was coming. No, I'm sorry because, 3 months after that day, people were rejoicing over your death. They were doing that for a week." Jared said.

Segall sighed. "I expected as much. Looking back, I see I wasn't that well liked. I let them think I was dead."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "You finally realize why I chose Barona over you?"

"Unfortunately. For all intents and purposes, Captain Segall is dead. I'm just a fisherman now."

"Yeah, and I resigned as a Captain. Closing in on 11 years, now."

"You're kidding me."

"Not a chance." Jared replied. "Anyway, we're trying to get to the Prison Island, but the Undersea Cavern route is blocked off. You know of any other way?"

"There's a Sea Dragon there. It's tougher than any Dragon that my squad has faced off with way back when."

"So, that's where Regole has been staying. That figures."

"Regole?"

"The Sea Dragon. She was there during the Dragon Campaign."

Rose continued for him. "She's not as strong as the Divine Dragon, but she's pretty damn fast. Add in the fact we're right next to her natural element, she's going to be even faster, and will be hard to take down. We've got 6 of the Original 7 Dragoons."

"Someone there has the Final Dragoon, and we need it." Dart said.

"I see. You'll have to talk to the Mayor. You'll need his permission to let the tide ebb." Segall replied. "Do that, and you can use the Undersea route. Any other route, at the moment, is far too dangerous, as I'm pretty sure you all can't fly there."

"Not without being spotted." Jared admitted. "So, where is the Mayor?"

"Playing cards on the terrace." Segall pointed at the 3 people there. "I only ask one thing of you, Jared."

"And that is?" He signaled the others to head to the Mayor.

"Let the others know I truly perished. I don't want to go back. I don't _deserve_ to go back. I'm sorry, but I can't. Seeing all I've done wrong..." He shook his head. "I have shamed myself and not even realized it."

"You found what you did wrong. Don't repeat your mistakes. That's all you have to do. Besides," he pulled a note out of his Shadow. "A message from Queen Theresa, in case I found you in my travels. Wasn't expecting to, but I'm glad I did."

He took it, and read it. At this point, the Mayor had cried out in surprise. This was noted, yet promptly ignored, by the two former knights.

Segall,

If you're reading this, then I'm glad you're alive. It means you're one of the few that survived the attack of the Black Monster. 

Unfit to be a knight or not, you're always welcome to come back. Millie Seseau was your home, and even though you may or may not allowed to enter the Knighthood again, you'll always be welcome here.

For the Record, I had Jared devise the plan in the first place, because he _knew_ what was going to happen before it did. One of the reasons I trust him so much. It's a shame that Commander Qiao had died, but we cannot worry over his loss.

Queen Theresa of Millie Seseau

Segall looked at Jared. "This is real..."

"Yeah."

"I'm still not going back. That day, I lost most of my strength to fight. I kind of like it here. I wouldn't be able to fish if I headed back, because my parents, if they're still alive, would never let it happen. I blame them for what happened in my childhood that made me the way I am, so I think it best if they think I'm dead." Segall told him.

Jared shrugged. "I feel ya, man. Stick-up-the-ass parents are a nuisance, aren't they?"

"'Stick up the ass'?

"Most nobles have a superiority stick so far up their ass I'd blame any coughing fits they have on the sticks. Just because of their position, or their name."

"That would be them."

Jared smiled a bit. "Other sticks include, but not limited to: Fate, Arrogance, Inferiority, God, and Power. None of them I really liked, there's bound to more as well."

"Feh. I figured as much. But why is Power a Stick, too?"

"Well, mainly because those with a Power Stick up their ass see nothing but power. Not even those that care for them, and they don't care for anything else."

Segall nodded, as they heard the portcullis open, before Dart and the others headed in. "So, what's the word on Barona?"

"General, and first in line for the Next Knight Commander." Jared told him. "She's also the mother of my 10 year old son."

"Wait, you banged her?"

"2 days after I resigned, but yeah." Jared admitted, shamelessly. "That was one hell of a night, that's for sure."

"You are one sad man."

"I never belonged in Endiness in the first place. Besides, I'm effectively ageless. She'll die eventually. And I'm not fucking any other girl until that happens." Jared admitted, since they were sitting down on rocks.

"And how far has that gotten you?"

"Pretty good. I haven't lost control of my libido yet. I will eventually, but if that happens, and Sammy isn't around, and Rose, the raven haired girl in the group with purple armor, is: I'm grabbing her, going to a secluded place, and I'll be riding her raw."

"Why not any of the others?"

"Because Rose, like me, doesn't belong in Endiness. For the same reason, though she has an extra reason."

Segall raised an eyebrow. "I knew you weren't from Endiness, but anyone can belong."

"Not people like us." Jared told him. "We're anomalies, in the truest sense of the word. We don't belong _anywhere_. We're saviors of all, yet have no place we can truly belong. We'll always be an anomaly. No matter where we go, what world we're in, or what we do. We can defy fate, we can save lives, we can have children, and even make friends. But in the end, we'll end up living after they all die, and will have to move on. I may not even be around when Sammy passes on."

"That's got to suck."

"Tell me about it." Jared replied with a small smile. "Although, you could stand to get a wife yourself."

"I'm too old, and no one likes my scars."

"If you got a decent story behind them, you might get a girl or two." Jared pointed out. "One person claimed to have killed Feyrbrand. In reality, it was killed by me, Nizam, Phoebe, and my 10 year old son. The guy was doing it so he could pick up a few girls. He was exposed as a liar as we were leaving Serdio. I kind of put the fight with Feyrbrand up over the Black Castle. Good thing we all were wearing special armor made by me in there, though in reality only one was wearing said armor."

"Soa... You've become a major problem, haven't you?"

"Not really... it depends on who you ask." Jared admitted. "I'm only an annoyance when I wish, to those I wish to be. Pissing other people off is fun... especially if they're trying to rant."

"You ever done an extremely childish voice?" He asked, hiding a smirk.

"Hmm..." His form shimmered as he was covered in a black cloak with Red clouds, an orange spiral mask showing off only his left eye, and even that was shadowed out. "Old man mean this?" The voice was squeaky, high pitched, and over-the-top childish. (Think Tobi from Naruto. DON'T OWN!)

Segall just sweatdropped. "That sounded so wrong, coming from you."

"Did Tobi do wrong? Tobi is a good boy! What did Tobi do wrong?" He whined in the same voice.

Segall's eye started twitching. "Jared..."

"Tobi will make it up to Old Guy! What does Tobi need to do?" He asked, making all kinds of crazy movements.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Segall shouted, causing 'Tobi' to stop, and shimmer. "Thank you." The frustration in his voice was evident.

Jared simply smiled. "Now _that's_ the Black Lion everyone feared."

"I'm not the fucking Black Lion anymore!" He nearly shouted.

"You always have been the Black Lion. You always will be." Jared said. "But you lost your heart. "

"My heart is here!"

"No." Jared poked his chest. "Your heart is here," his finger moved to his head. "Here," and then kicked him in the crotch. "And there."

"OW!"

"You still have your heart. The Black Lion is simply locked away. Unlock it. Be who you were. This time, with the knowledge you have." Jared told him. The others came running, since they saw Jared kick his balls.

"Why did you..." Albert was cut off.

"Showing him where his heart was."

"That's Bullshit." Rose retorted.

"Well... While true, it was also a bit of payback for everyone else in Millie Seseau he wronged. Don't worry, I'll get that bastard of a father of yours as well... with _insurance_."

"Make it twenty times as painful." Segall said.

"Twenty? I was planning for 100 times as painful."

"Do it. Please. Mother was a bastard. Father was a bitch." He groaned. "I'm not going back. Just say I died before you could bring me back."

"Deal." Jared said, before wind started to surround him and the pain went away. "That was Nature's Boon. It helps, but it won't bring back Mana, or get rid of exhaustion."

He nodded. Jared looked at the others. "Tide released?"

They nodded. Albert then spoke up. "Wait. You knew the tide was stopped?"

"Kind of obvious. It works similar to a Floodgate. I'll show you what it does sometime." Jared said. "Anyway, see you one day, Black Lion. Hopefully not on the other side."

"I'll be waiting... old man."

"I'm not as old as you."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I'm straight." Jared replied calmly.

"Burn." Dart said.

"Shut it." Rose said.

"Or need I remind you what you were told back at Mrs. Slambert's house?" Shana asked, sweetly.

Dart was confused. "What do you mean?"

This drew _everyone's _attention. "Okay, now I'm curious." Haschel stated.

"You mean what I said right after arriving?" Jared asked, earning a nod. "Oh..." Haschel looked at him. "I just told him to keep his sword in its sheath whether it was with Shana, or Lavitz." He shrugged. "No big deal."

Everyone snapped their heads to look at Dart. "WHAT?!"

Dart waved his arms frantically. "I thought meant my Broadsword! Lavitz had to explain it to me because his name was first, and Shana was... emphasized, he said was the word."

Shana pouted. "I wanted to get him back..."

"You meant the broadsword with Lavitz... but his..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" Albert, Jared, Dart, and Segall shouted simultaneously.

"But..."

"DON'T! YOU! DARE!" Jared shouted.

Haschel pouted. "Fine. But at least I get the picture."

Dart then looked at Shana, confused. "Come to think of it, I'm surprised you didn't get embarrassed at that."

"I blame Tsuki." She admitted.

"Alright, let's go." Dart said, while everyone else left the village.

Segall, however, just limped away, and back to a ruined wooden hut.

-Prison Island-

The group had just gotten through the Undersea Cavern, and none of them were really tired, not even Gehrich, surprisingly. Jared sensed the right Mana, but also something else. "Lloyd..." He ran ahead, a blur to everyone but Rose. The others rushed to catch up, when they heard Jared shout.

"Shadow Flare!"

This caused two people to jump back, Lloyd already having the Moon Dagger in hand. "Lenus, take care of them." Lloyd said, as the others reached the area.

"Lloyd!" Dart shouted, as everyone drew their weapons or got into a stance.

Lloyd jumped off and flashed. "I'm heading to Millie Seseau next. Catch up, if you can."

Jared snarled, and was about to go after him before Lenus performed a reverse roundhouse stopping him from following. He simply growled in response. "You may have been given an invitation, but I'm afraid you'll have to decline."

"And why is that?" Dart questioned, anger in his voice.

"Because you're going to die here!" She radiated Dragoon Energy, and transformed, Regole coming out.

"Regole, what are you doing following her?!" Jared shouted.

**Can't... resist... must... destroy... Dragoon... Powerful...** Jared's eyes widened. "Mind control..." He glared at Lenus. "You motherFUCKING BITCH!"

He glowed a Deep red, all but Kongol recognizing the energy, but they all backed off. The was a red ring of energy at his feet, which then surrounded him in Red, Orange, and yellow flames, before taking on the form of the Crimson Dragon, once more. **"I will never forgive you for what you've done."** The voice was seeping with anger, but everyone, other than Lenus and Regole, backed off.

"I don't recall asking for your forgiveness!" Lenus charged, but was slapped away. The Orange eyes glowed and Regole retreated. He then went after Lenus with gusto.

Everyone looked at where Lenus went. "She's dead." Rose said.

"Tell me about it." Dart said.

"Any chance we'll survive this time?" Albert asked.

"I'm sure he's in control." Gehrich said.

Rose shook her head. "Hate to break it to you, but this is only the third time he's used that form. He _can't_ control it."

There was a whistle incoming, and Lenus flew in and crashed into a nearby spire, Jared flying to right next to the platform. **"Cosmic Flare!"** A Blue Green beam fired from the mouth, before obliterating her, the Dragoon Spirit falling out of it, and tapping against the platform, before rolling in front of Meru. At which point it glowed, and the Crimson Dragon reverted back to Jared, who was a bit tipsy. "Never... mess... with my... friends..." He fell face first, until Rose caught him.

It was then that Regole came back up, putting the others on alert, before looking at Gehrich. **You. Can you hear me?**

Gehrich was surprised. "What do you mean, 'Can I hear you?'"

**Good. Take out one of my eyes. I give you my soul. Beat back the bastard that did this to me.** Regole replied. Gehrich walked up to her, and then ran before jumping onto the head. "Which one?"

**Any of them will do. You need only one.**

Gehrich found a much larger one, and, with a little effort, pulled it out. It glowed brightly, Regole faded into wisps, before Gehrich landed on the platform. Gehrich looked at the stone, which was glowing slightly. "I take it this means I am a Dragoon?" He asked, earning a nod. There was another glow, this time, emanating from Meru.

"I... I am... I'M A DRAGOON! TAKE THAT BARDEL!" she pointed towards the north as she gloated.

Elsewhere, a silver haired male shivered.

"Looks like there are 10 Dragoons, now." Rose said, putting Jared on her back. "I'll carry him to Fueno. Let's get going. Dart?"

Dart looked at Meru and Gehrich. "I don't know what's worse. The fact that I'm not surprised, or the fact that I saw this coming."

Everyone then followed Rose back to Fueno, where Jared was taken to the hospital to Recover.

Meanwhile, Haschel was teaching Gehrich how to use his Dragoon Spirit, while Albert was working with Meru. Both of them Water Element.

Once Jared had woken up 2 days later, he managed to limp towards the Queen Fury, since the repairs were finished. Without the Phantom Ship and the so called Sea Monster, Illisia Bay was a lot safer. Jared just sat down in the crows nest, Rose staying next to him.

Shana came up the first day, to check up on him. She used a Healing Spell to help out, not an item. She then pecked his cheek saying it was from Tsuki, though she really wanted more.

"I noticed." Was his only response. By the time they got to Donau, Jared was fully healed, and walking around. Being in the wind so much did that to him.

After that, they had decided to rest up at the White Rose Inn in Donau.

Rose, somehow, managed to get into the same bed as Jared, though nothing happened. Shana snuck into Dart's bed, Haschel and Gehrich were meditating, Meru had another bed, and Albert had the fourth. Kongol just sat down against the wall, knowing the beds couldn't hold him. He had slept in worse positions, sadly enough.

They soon made their way back to Fletz on foot, although they had a surprise visit from someone else while traveling through the Barrens. Dart, Shana, Rose and Jared recognized him, though Albert had guessed, based on what he had been told.

Paku had come in, and said that Lloyd had come into Millie Seseau. This earned a nod from everyone else.

**Mark is currently trying to hold the seal together, but it isn't doing much good.** Paku admitted.

When he heard that, his eyes hardened, before he looked at Dart. "You guys will have to report to King Zior without me. I've got something to take care of. Rose... watch over them. When you head to Millie Seseau, have Puler take you to the port in Furni. I'll be traveling through different means, and going ahead of you. Paku," He turned to the dragon. "Go home. Tell the others I'll be there soon, and to inform Queen Theresa that Angel of Light and Fire Kid are coming home. They both know the full truth, already, so there is no reason to hide it aside from Shana's _other_ status."

**Aw... I wanted to spar.**

"Sorry, I'm too busy to spar, and I just finished recovering from using my Second State for the second time in a Month. We'll have to wait until the business is over." Jared replied, his voice sad. "Just let them know. My first stop is the Kashua Glacier. Second is Lightning Child's chamber. Third is the Throne Room." He looked at the others. "I'll meet you there. I'll have to check on Lightning Kid, and... ah screw it. Lightning Kid is Claire Feld, AKA Dart's Mother, AKA Haschel's _daughter_, AKA Gehrich's Best Friend. You tell anyone, I kill you when this business is over. Got it?" His tone held no room for argument. They all nodded, though Rose smirked a bit.

"I knew all that, and you _know_ I wouldn't tell anyone."

Jared walked to the East, confusing the others.

"Shouldn't you be going North?" Albert asked.

Jared turned his head slightly. "My way of getting there is unique to all but Winglies. Rose should know what I mean. I can access Ulara the same way."

"Ulara?" Dart asked.

"Charlie's Home."

"Oh." Paku flew off, Jared walked off, and the rest walked towards Fletz.

It only took 32 Minutes for Jared to reach a sealed Cave. As he went in, small dim lights flicked on, and he walked up to a Portal. _'Flanvel Tower.'_ He was wrapped in a green orb, and went through.

-Top of Flanvel Tower-

Jared appeared in the room where the Moon Mirror was held. He had connected this one 3 months after he moved the hub. He walked up to the Moon Mirror, and took it from it's confines, before walking into the portal and using it.

-Claire's Recovery Room-

He had opened up a secret compartment in one of the walls, and put the Moon Mirror in it. He then looked at Claire, and took note of her condition. His eyes widened. _'Her condition is improving Rapidly... Much faster than before... Maybe... Maybe helping those she felt connected to is helping her wake up. Let's see... there's Zieg, Dart, Gehrich...'_ He then went through her mind. _'I see. She's been getting subconscious messages that Dart has been improving Mentally, Gehrich as well. Maybe... saving Zieg from Melbu will help her wake up.'_

Jared smiled a bit. "Claire. I have a feeling you'll be awake soon. Hang on just a little longer." He walked over to the Portal, but stopped and hid when someone was coming through.

Nizam had entered the room, and as about to check the status, when he realized it was on. "Barona hasn't been here for a month so that means..." He closed his eyes, and then turned to Jared's hidden form. "You're finally back?"

"Yes, and Angel of Light, along with Fire Kid are returning soon. And For the record, there's now 10 Dragoons. Damia's Vassal became a Dragoon Spirit."

Nizam whistled. "That's just insane."

Jared simply shrugged. "Comes with the Job."

"Which one: Dragoon or Guardian?"

Jared smirked. "Both. Also, Rose is a Guardian as well."

This had Nizam's eyes widen. "Are you..."

"Rose is a Dimensional Guardian, I shit you not." Jared's smirk deepened a bit. "The immortality she had was from Charlie, but it also canceled out her agelessness. It would've allowed her to age and die naturally after she was free from Charlie's Immortality."

"Dude, that is _so_ fucked up."

Jared nodded. "That much of a badass just dying like that?"

"A Female, too." Nizam added.

"Don't forget a beast in the sack." Jared pointed out.

Nizam's eyes were wide. "You banged her?"

"Had Sammy's permission, but yeah. Now, she falls under the jurisdiction of the Guardians. She can only get pregnant if she wants to, though a Male Guardian can override hers."

"Wait, if you want to get her pregnant right now, you could?"

"Yup." Jared smiled.

"Dude... that's just wrong."

"Yeah, but I'm heading to Deningrad. I plan to give Mark a sibling in 9 months."

Nizam shook his head. "You weren't here the first time, and it was hell for Squad 8, but after the Birth, it was hell for the trainees."

"I know. And that's why I intend to stick around for a while after all the business with the Moon."

"Did you take any notes?" Nizam asked.

"No. But I figured something out. She's a lot closer to waking up now than she was when I left."

"Barona and I noticed that, but we weren't sure why."

"Because Dart is slowly giving up his path of Revenge. One of her best friends from her home is now a Dragoon, don't ask, because I was unconscious at the time, so, I figure the only thing that can help her wake up... is by setting those close to her straight. I've been doing that without realizing the effects. Now that I know..."

"We know what we have to do." Nizam said, a smirk on his face.

"Exactly. We have to set Zieg straight. Come on, I'm heading to the Throne Room, wanna come?"

Nizam nodded. "Let's go."

They both stood on the Portal, and went out.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Gehrich is a Dragoon: WTF?!

Dart has been desensitized to the Insanity: Oh. Okay.

The Red-Eye Dragon can talk through Dart: HOLY SHIT!

Segall lives!

Segall sees what everyone else saw: I'm just surprised he admitted it.

Claire's Revival is soon at hand! But is Jared right as to why?

Find out soon!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jared and Nizam entered the Signet Chamber and exited, seeing Theresa was a good feeling, but he put it aside.

Theresa, Sifka and Miranda, on the other hand, were completely surprised. "Jared? Is that really you?"

He nodded. "Sorry it took so long, but... I'm afraid we've got trouble heading this way."

Theresa's eyes widened. "Is it _him_?" Jared simply nodded. "I see... How long until he gets here?"

"I'd wager he's already in Millie Seseau somewhere. Unfortunately, I can't sense him out. And that's a problem."

Nizam looked at him in surprise. "You can't?"

Jared simply shook his head. "No, I can't. Surprisingly enough, he told us where he was going next. He's already got the Moon Gem and Moon Dagger."

Barona come into the room, but didn't register Jared and Nizam. "Your majesty, Trouble in the Mountain of Mortal Dragon!"

She sighed. "More trouble?" Barona blinked and then realized who was there. "Jared? What are you..."

"It's the next piece of bad news I had. The Seal of the Divine Dragon is weakening. Regole is free of the taint Lloyd put into her. She's already put herself in an exile of sorts. We also have all Dragoons on our side." Jared said.

"I see. And Captain Nizam? What of Lightning Child?"

He gave the status. "I see. And no news as to how?"

"I checked her out before he got there, and I think I know why." Jared answered. "Fire Kid is slowly getting drawn away from Revenge, and her best friend is helping him out. I think that, by helping those close to her, she'll wake up faster."

"That is good news."

"Unfortunately, it also means that we'd have to find Zieg and set him straight. I told them to dock in Furni when they make their way here."

Theresa nodded. "Good idea. That's the closest port to here. And if Lloyd is after the Moon Mirror..."

"He'll need to get to you."

This is the point where Wink, who was also in the room, spoke up. "Wait. Lloyd? Silver hair, short blade, Black clothes. That Lloyd?"

Jared nodded. "Yes, that would be him."

"You know him, Wink?" Theresa asked, confused.

She nodded. "He helped me when I was in Donau. Some bandits were surrounding me, but he came up and got them to leave."

Jared clenched his fists. "The last time I saw him, I went through his mind. What he wants is something he's not going to get with his methods. I managed to find out he's being misled by someone going by the name Diaz. He's dead, but I know this: Whoever he's working under, _that_ is who we have to take out."

At this point, an explosion sounded. Everyone went on guard, except Nizam, who sighed. "I'll go get him." He ran towards a balcony and jumped off, before chasing around a blur.

Jared just blinked. "That was Mark, wasn't it?" Everyone nodded and sighed. "Gotta say he put even me on guard." He then looked at Barona. "Didn't Paku get you the message yet?"

"No, he didn't." Mark entered the room, Nizam not there.

"Hey dad! I got the message from Paku! I was about to let them know." Jared sweatdropped.

"Gotcha!" Nizam grabbed the back of his neck.

Jared shook his head in amusement, before turning to Barona. "Sammy, we're going to need _all_ Dragon Riders for Ragnarok."

"Shouldn't we want to weaken him, first?"

Jared shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. It really depends on how many Dragons we have. There will be at least 12 Dragons on our side."

"30, actually. Not including Paku, Cordala, or any others not belonging to the squad."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "How many are in the Squad now?"

"29."

"And number 30 belongs to Mark. 31 Dragons, 7 Dragoons, 3 Dragoon Guardians... I think that'll work for now."

Barona nodded. "So, mind coming back with us?"

He shrugged. "Your Majesty?"

"Go ahead. She _is_ your wife, after all." she smirked.

Jared shrugged, and they all walked out.

As they were leaving the Palace, he got a Telepathic Message, surprising him. _"Jared, can you hear me?"_

Jared was so surprised, he stopped in his tracks, alerting Nizam, Samantha, and Mark. "What's wrong?"

He sent a look saying, "Hang on." _"Shana, is that you?"_ He asked, mentally.

"_Oh good. You can hear me. Didn't think it would work."_ They replied. _"And yes, I am."_

"_How did you figure out Telepathy?"_ Jared looked confused.

"_It was Rose. I'll be honest and say I didn't think it would work. I'm glad it did."_

His face then went to an amused look, and he continued walking. _"So, you want to ask something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I told you every secret I know. So what could you want to ask?"_

"_Um... I was wondering how a Ball Gown for Princess of Millie Seseau would look? There's going to be a celebration here, and then we're leaving for Furni tomorrow. King Zior's request."_

"_Huh. I see. Want to impress Dart?"_

"_Uh..."_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_ He chuckled, both mentally and physically. Nizam figured it was Telepathy, so he wrote it off as whatever was said.

"_Shana, if I were you, I'd go for a Periwinkle Strapless dress. No lace. Whatever advice Meru gives you for it, don't take it. Rose doesn't care much for dressing like that, so she probably won't bother wearing one. But if she does, try to memorize whatever she wears, and let me know. Light amounts of Make-up, if you go that route. Nothing heavy, and only what would bring out your already noticeable features. You want to show very little and yet leave nothing to the imagination. If you have a choice in material, I'd go satin. Gloves are optional, but I wouldn't recommend it."_

"_Wow. You thought this out, didn't you?"_

"_Honestly? I was thinking of most of this for whoever you get married to. I AM like your Guardian. I watched over you, gave you advice when I could, and showed you the path that would best benefit you."_

"_If I marry Dart, you'd want to give me away, wouldn't you?"_

"_If I'm in Endiness... Oh yeah. Just need to know when and where."_ He heard a giggle.

"_Thanks. I guess that's what I should go for tonight. And I'll let you know what Rose wears tonight."_

"_Thank you. But if you can, take notes, and then let me know tomorrow."_

"_Oh. Rose handed me something. She said she got it from Nizam, and that it was called Camera."_

This got Jared's attention, before he looked at Nizam. _"Does it have a Red Button?"_

"_Yes. A Red, Green, and Blue button, along with 4 others that hold what I think are arrows, but I don't know what they're for."_

"Nizam, the cameras you make, what are the buttons for?"

"Red is Motion record. Green is Still shot. Blue is pause for one push, hold to stop. The arrows are to navigate. I tried to make it simple. Why?"

Jared relayed the message to Shana. _"Still shot is what you should use for Rose. But if Haschel starts drinking, go for Motion, and follow him around."_

"Hello?" Nizam tried getting his attention.

"Was talking to Shana. She got a Camera from Rose. That _you_ gave her."

"Oh. Anything interesting?"

"Just they're going to attend a party at the Twin Castle. King Zior requested it. I figured that Shana should get a picture of Rose if she wears a dress, and record Haschel if he tries to get drunk." Jared shrugged. "Sammy, are you off duty for the next few days?"

"Yes, why?" He whispered into her ear, and her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Completely. I've got things to prevent anyone from just Teleporting in. You game?"

"For you? Definitely." she turned to Mark. "Mark, you're staying with Uncle Nizam for the night."

He nodded happily. "Alright, let's get started."

She grabbed his hand, and they both vanished. Not to be seen until the next day.

Mark was about to follow, but didn't because Nizam had a hand on his shoulder. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Nizam simply smirked. "Well..." For the next few hours, Havoc and Chaos were raining down on random small villages.

-the next afternoon-

Jared and Samantha were scolding Mark for all the chaos he caused, before Jared punched Nizam 120 feet into the air with a single uppercut. When he hit the ground, he groaned. "I'm back, if only for a small time. As long as I'm not in Millie Seseau, I could care less, but while I'm here: NO PRANKS!"

It wasn't until aid-afternoon that Jared got a message from Shana. _"Jared? It's Shana."_

Since he was sitting down, after finishing his scolding, he turned his attention for any attacks on him, and the conversation. _"Hey. So, what's up?"_

"_I got the pictures, but Haschel wasn't the only one that got drunk."_

"_Really? Who else?"_

"_Rose, who by the way, was wearing a dress, and Dart. Needless to say, all three of them had some fun. And so did I."_ He could just feel Shana's sly grin.

"_You took advantage of Dart, didn't you?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Shana... That's Rape. And it's wrong."_

"_Considering the fact that I found out how he truly felt about me beforehand, I let it happen anyway. Drunk or not, I would've wanted it to happen. I'm glad it did. I was also allowed to keep the Dress, and Rose put hers into her own Shadow. Haschel and Dart don't remember a thing after drinking some of the juice."_

"_Was it pink, with a slight tinge of orange?"_

"_Where you watching us?"_

"_No, but I found out why they were like they were. Ask Meru where she managed to Frackmail Bloomers, and how she got it into the drinks."_

"_Frackmail Bloomers?"_

"_You could say it's a Highly powerful drug that would make ANYONE that ingests it drunk off their ass, and horny as hell. It's also illegal in Millie Seseau, Serdio, and a few other countries you haven't, and probably never will, heard of."_

"_How do I know it affected someone?"_

"_Dart's Forehead. Did it have a small green spot this morning?"_

"_Yes. So did Rose, Haschel, and Meru. In fact, the only ones that didn't have it, are me, Albert, and Princess Emille. Even King Zior had one. Haschel had three, though."_

This surprised Jared. _"Haschel had THREE?!"_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_Just be careful of him until all 3 spots are gone. One is fine, two is cause for some caution, but if someone has three: NEVER think about anything regarding sex, and do NOT get turned on around him. __He will revert back, and try to screw you until you can't feel ANYTHING! Guys with 3 will fuck anything with a Vagina, and girls with 3 will fuck anything with a Dick."_

"_That's bad. And we're on the Queen fury, too."_

Jared was sweating, and Nizam came in. "Jared?"

"Frackmail Bloomers in the punch." He said, earning wide eyes from him.

"Anyone with two?"

"_Shana, did anyone have 2?"_

"_No, aside from Haschel, anyone that had one only had one."_

"No. Haschel had three."

"Oh shit..."

"_That's good... for the most part. Just be careful around Haschel until all three are gone."_

He felt Shana's nod. _"And the pictures?"_

"_Rose thinks that she put the Camera in her Shadow like she did the dress. She doesn't remember giving it to me, and I've got it hidden on me. I also saw a picture of you in the fetal position after what Rose did before we left Donau on the Queen Fury."_

He tensed. _"Shana... Keep it there. I want to see it. But make sure no one sees it before I do."_

"_Okay... should I let the others know about the camera. I haven't yet."_

"_No need. Just make sure I get it when you get here, without them noticing. Okay?"_

"_Okay. So, why did you want me to wait before telling you this?"_

"_Because, like you, Haschel, Rose, and Dart, I had fun last night."_

"_I... I see... And Tsuki is a little ticked off right now. Apparently, she can hear you."_

"_Well, I'll be going for it again tonight. Should take about 3 days, 5 if you dock in Fueno for supplies. One way. Meet you in Furni?"_

"_Sure thing. Talk to you then?"_

"_Of course. Later."_ The connection was cut. He turned to Nizam. "So?"

"They left Donau today. Shana, Albert, and Princess Emille were the only ones that either weren't affected, or didn't drink it."

"Okay, that's just fucked up. They won't even be allowed to get off the boat, if they have it in their system."

"I know. Though, by the time they get here, Haschel is the only one that would have a single mark. It's also been banned so long, I don't think it'll be noticed easily." Jared admitted.

"And if it is?"

"I'll purge it. I can do that, you know?"

"And how do you know it'll work?"

"Because I did it to you when you passed out from a minor dose of Dragon's Poison. A Massive dose from a Poison Specialist Dragon I can't cure, but one that doesn't use, or emit Poison subconsciously, I can heal. Thanks to Paku, I've grown entirely immune to Dragon Poison, Shinku only adding to that factor. I can also purge alcohol, but I can't get drunk myself. I can't even get tipsy."

"Even with a Frackmail Bloomer?"

A pause. "That was the only time I was not myself, and it's more of an aphrodisiac, than alcohol."

Nizam sighed. "I hope you can get it purified before they have to get off."

"Will do."

It was 4 days until the Queen Fury docked, and, thankfully, there were no incidents. Jared was sitting on the roof of a building near the dock. He immediately noticed Haschel, and saw that there were no spots on his forehead. Shana was the first to notice him, followed closely by Rose. He caught their smiles, and smiled himself. _"Shana? I'm pretty sure that Haschel's spots are gone, but... I don't see how."_

She then smirked. _"Being the Moon Child has another advantage. I just got it out of his system."_

Jared then sweatdropped, but never lost his smile. _"Right... Good thing, too."_

The other 8 Dragoons waited for the gangplank to hit the walkways, with everyone going across it. Shana and Rose immediately looked at Jared, who was still on the roof. "Hey, guys."

They all saw him and some were confused. "You missed a party." Haschel pointed out.

"I know."

"How did you..."

"Shana."

"Yes?" She asked. Everyone looked at her, even Rose. "What?"

They all shook their heads. Haschel and Rose shook their heads. "Although, I think I got drunk that night. The Hangover is still there." Haschel pointed out.

"Considering what Shana told me about the punch, I'm not surprised. Apparently, only Emille and Albert weren't affected. Any other party guests were. Rose, you remember the Frackmail Bloomers?"

Her eyes widened. "That's why... Damn... Never thought I'd come across that at a royal ball."

He then read all of their minds, without them knowing. Albert was worried, and he caught the right thought. _'Did he figure out I was the one to put it in at Emille's Request? Soa, I hope not. No one would take me seriously as a King if it got out that I did that as a prank.'_

"Well, anyways, as far as pranks go, that wasn't the worst I've seen, or done, and definitely won't be the best, either." He shrugged. "So, who all remembers what happened that night?"

Dart, Shana, and Albert rose their hands, with Dart earning surprised looks. "What?"

"Dart... how do you remember?"

He was silent, before pulling out the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit. "She's the one that drunk it, not me. Everything that was said was true as though I had said it though."

Jared shook his head. "Basically, anything that you said that night was really her speaking for you... Dart..."

He shook his head. "For the record, I felt like an idiot, because everything she said for me made sense. _Too much_ sense."

Jared sighed. "Come on, let's get going. Queen Theresa is expecting all of you." They made their way towards the exit, and Rose finally asked a question. "What happened?"

Jared looked at her in confusion. "The look on your face said something happened, and you don't exactly like it."

He shook his head. "It's Mark."

"What did he do?"

He then explained it.

-Flashback-

_Mark and Nizam were taking over for the Drill Sergeant in the Knighthood Boot Camp. Theresa was nearby, and Mark was the first to speak. None of them noticed Jared in the area either. "Alright, Maggots! It's time I let you know the pecking order." Nizam felt something weird in his gut, then he saw Queen Theresa. "There's you, the Dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Captain Nizam's stool," he raised an eyebrow at that, since he was thumbing at his dick. "Queen Theresa," His left hand pointed at Queen Theresa, while he didn't even look at her once. "Captain Nizam," Pointing at Nizam once more. "And then Mark." He pushed a thumb into his own chest. "Any questions?"_

_One of them spoke. "YEAH! How are you..." He didn't get to finish, as there was an explosion at his feet, sending him flying into the nearby forests... a good mile into it. They all saw his finger smoking at the tip. "Any more questions?" No one spoke or moved. "Good. Now..." Several creatures that no one could identify appeared in the area. "Run around the track for 5 hours. If you stop," He thumbed at the creatures. "They will bite your legs."_

"_Are you insane?!" One of them shouted. He went flying like the first one._

"_It comes with the job. Now MOVE IT!" They all started running around the track._

_Nizam looked at him. "Isn't that overkill?"_

_Mark smirked, not even looking at Nizam. "I call it: The Second Greatest Motivation ever."_

"_And what's the first?"_

_Mark's smirk widened. "It's at the corner of Nunya and Business."_

"_Your father is gonna kill me if he finds out about this."_

_Mark simply pointed at Jared, who looked somewhat disappointed. "He saw the whole thing."_

"_And you _still_ did it?"_

_Mark deadpanned. "We don't get to choose who has to do what. I have to be ready for anything, and if that means practicing to be a sadist, then by god I'll do it."_

"_The question is, where did you hear that?" Jared spoke up, right behind them._

"_A dream?"_

"_From who?"_

"_Some black fat guy named Popo. Don't ask me why, but he doesn't seem all that scary... he's just Sadistic."_

"_Note to self: When in DBZ Realm, stay AWAY from Mr. Popo." Jared said._

-Flashback OVER-

Everyone looked at him as if it were nothing new. "He _is_ your son."

"What's with the insult on the guy?" Haschel questioned.

"Best way to describe him." Jared admitted. "His name is Popo, and he's actually a Djinn. Just... I hope he's not _really_ like that. That would suck... and that would mean a _fan_ got it better than Akira Toriyama... the writer of Dragonball where I come from, and its Sequels."

Everyone was slightly confused, but shrugged it off. "Only you, Jared. Only you." Rose said, as they began to enter the Evergreen forest.

(For those of you who are wondering, Kamuy has already been taken care of, Fa and Teo are back to normal, and Kamuy is still alive.)

They were making their way through the forest towards Deningrad, when Rose spoke up. "I have... something to take care of. I'll meet you in Deningrad. Don't wait up for me." Everyone looked at her in confusion, Jared excluded. "We'll meet you there, then." Dart said.

Meru then spoke up. "I've got to go talk to someone in the area. They're... old friends, I guess. Should tell them I'm in the area."

Dart raised an eyebrow, before looking at Jared, who nodded. "Fine. Make sure you make it to Deningrad though."

Meru ran off, Rose already gone. They were about to continue walking until Jared felt a tingle on the back of his mind, Shana and Dart feeling it a split second after him. Jared was the only one to turn his head. Dart and Shana _both_ noticed this action. "Is it the seal?"

"No... I'll meet you in Deningrad. When you get to Deningrad, shout three words. Loudly." Everyone turned to him. "I need Chaos."

The tense moment broken, everyone fell on their butts in shock. "Seriously? "I need Chaos"?" Haschel questioned. "Dare I ask why?"

"Simple. Mark will come, and lead you around. If Nizam is around him, he'll come too. Pretty much any member of Squad 8 will come." he said, before walking towards the cliff. "I'll see you soon. This is important."

"Does it have a code?"

Jared turned his head so only a single eye was seen. "Lightning Child." this had everyone's attention, and he jumped off the ledge, and glided off.

He glided past what was the Ruins of Neet within 10 minutes. High altitude gliding was really helpful. He spotted Luanna going into the Ruined town, and Rose was not far behind. He smiled slightly, things still playing out like they should. He landed right next to the hidden door in the cliff, which opened with his presence. He went in, and the low lights came on. Then he walked into the Main chamber, and saw a strawberry blonde woman in half worn rags. She looked about 29 years old. Her body gave off the impression she could fight a group of 3 knights and win.

However, she was panting, as if exhausted, before looking at her hands in surprise. "I... I'm.. alive?" Her voice sounded unsure, and more than a little shocked. Some folded clothes landed in front of her, causing her to look up, on guard, before she saw who it was. "Sergeant Shadowwind?"

"Former Captain, actually." He replied. "Those clothes should fit you."

"How did I survive that attack?" She asked.

"It's because I got you out of there before the fires burned your body away." Jared said, a chair appearing, before he sat on it. "Get Dressed. I'll explain when you're a lot more decent."

He closed his eyes, and she switched out her clothing. She now wore a Dark Brown Fighter's Gi. There was a pair of metal bracers on her wrists, though she was confused as to their purpose. "What are the bracers for?"

"Picture claws around your fists." At her confused glance, he continued. "You'll see."

She did so, and 5 blades came out of them surrounding them. "The Buster Claws. Each one has 5 blades made of highly dense Steel alloy. As a side bonus, remember how you broke walls down?" She looked at him and slightly nodded. "The energy you use can enhance the blade with practice. They're the only two in existence at the moment. They cut just as good as they pierce, and they're also strong enough to to punch through the Crystal Palace Walls, or something else of that magnitude, with minimal effort. You just have to put enough force into them."

"Bad ass." She breathed out.

"Most of my creations are. Anyway, I guess I should get to what's going on. First off, you've been out of it for 18 years. Your body has barely aged while you healed. Any questions?"

"18 years..." She was in shock. She had been out of it for that long? "Dart... My son... what happened to him?"

"He's alive. But... officially you're dead. Dart knows otherwise, thanks to me, though. We let the public think you were dead for reason."

"And that reason is?"

"Because something big is happening. And Dart has to deal with it as well as myself."

"What could make you tell everyone else I was _dead_?!"

"Worldwide cataclysm good enough for you?" There was silence. "Dart's at the center of it. His father was a Dragoon, as you know. Now, Dart has his father's Dragoon Spirit. The original 7 Dragoon Spirits and 3 others are active, and ready for use."

She sighed. "Did anyone find Zieg?"

He shook his head. "Zieg's gone underground. He would be presumed dead, but I know he's not. I saw him flying away from Neet that day."

"He glowed, and then turned on me, stabbing me 8 times. He ran off after that. But... it wasn't all Zieg." She said.

He nodded. "I saw as much. I mean, I saw your injuries, and I could tell that, if you weren't burned by the fires, you would've died in 3 or 4 days from the wounds without treatment. Any other questions?"

She was about to ask, when her stomach growled. She closed her mouth and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No biggie. You've been out of it for 18 years. I'm surprised it didn't speak up sooner." He chuckled, before vanishing for a few moments, and reappearing with Food in his hands, ready to eat. He handed it to her. "Eat up."

She didn't need to be told twice, as he got a jug of water the same way.

-in Bale-

Someone was rubbing their eyes. A barrel that was filled with water just vanished.

-back with Jared-

After she finished eating and drinking she sighed. "Had your fill?"

"Yeah... what were those rolls? They were far more filling than anything I know of." She asked.

"They're called Mankillers. They're also one of my favorite foods."

"Are they..."

"There's no poison." He assured her. "They've made War veterans shit bricks. Within a few hours, at that."

"Wow. That fast?"

"Yes, and there are no laxatives in it. I'm a good testament to _that_. It doesn't do that to me, surprisingly." He shrugged in his chair. They continued to talk, and Jared filled her in on what Dart has been doing, who the Dragoons were, and that had her worried.

"My father is a Dragoon?"

"Sadly, yes. Queen Theresa is going to want to see you as soon as possible. You know that, right?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess. So, where are we? We'll want to head out quickly if we're too far."

"We're only a few seconds out in one path. It would take us a good few hours to reach Deningrad on foot. 2 days in your condition."

"Then how will we get there in a few seconds?"

He simply lead her to the Portal. "Stand in this circle, think Throne Room, and let the pull take you. You might want to close your eyes when you do. It helps with first timers. I'll be right behind you."

She let out a breath, closed her eyes, and went out in the Green orb. He made sure she went to the right place, and followed her through.

-signet chamber-

The first Sacred sister Miranda was in the Signet Chamber, looking at the Signet Sphere.

"What is going on with the world? I don't understand..."

Just then a Green orb appeared behind her, putting her on guard, before Claire Feld showed up, giving her pause. Jared appeared right next to her. They both looked at Miranda. "Miranda? Is Queen Theresa in the Throne Room?"

She nodded, numbly. "Thank you. Claire?" Claire just nodded, and walked down the nearby stairs following Jared's lead.

When they entered the Throne Room, Sifka and Theresa were talking. "Your majesty?" Jared got their attention, and they nearly gasped.

"Lady Claire?!" Sifka asked, surprised.

Theresa smiled, and got up, walking over to her. "It's been a long time, Claire."

"Nearly an instant for me, Terri." She replied, causing Theresa to chuckle. "Only you would call me that in front of my knights." She looked at Jared. "Thank you for making sure she survived."

"It was nothing." He replied.

"I don't remember you being this modest." Theresa pointed out.

"Well... it really was nothing. The technology, though somewhat flawed where I come from, was actually made possible with Magic involved. Seriously, it was simple for me to pull off." He admitted. "Oh yeah. Fire Kid and Angel of light are probably going to hit the ci..." He was cut off by a loud shout, which he simply _knew_ was Albert. He deadpanned. "He had _Albert_ do that? Seriously?"

This drew a confused look from Sifka, but realization from Theresa and Claire. Miranda was running in about to speak. "Your majesty..."

"Care to explain, Shadow?" Theresa asked.

"Squad 8 will be leading them up here soon. Fire Kid and Angel of Light are in the group." He looked at Claire. "So is your father and Gehrich."

"Who's Fire Kid?"

"Your son."

"Oh." It was a good 20 minutes before the group of Dragoons entered the Throne Room, all four Sacred Sisters there, as well. Dart, Haschel and Gehrich looked at Claire in surprise. "Claire!/Mother!" That was Gehrich and Haschel for the former. Jared looked at Rose. "Recognize her?"

"No, I don't." She replied. Jared looked at Dart. "Told you it wasn't her."

"Now, we just need to find out what happened to my father." Dart stated. Theresa then cleared her throat.

"Can we get started?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her, and all Dragoons but Jared knelt. "Just get up, everyone." Theresa walked up to Dart. "It's been a good 19 years since I've seen you Dart. You've grown."

"Your Majesty?"

She looked at Claire. "I was good friends with your mother. If not for Jared, I would not have known that you were alive. Same with my second daughter." She then walked back to her throne and looked at them. "I have already received word of what was going on from Jared. I'm afraid that I don't know if I can trust some of you, to be honest." She sent a look at Gehrich. "So, I'm afraid I can't tell you where the Moon Mirror is just yet. I can tell you it is safe for the moment." Jared nodded. "And Jared will _not_ tell you unless absolutely necessary." She sent a pointed look at him.

"I already know where it is, and have been checking it out periodically. But then there's the matter of Lloyd." He then turned his head towards the Northeast. "Oh shit."

Sifka was glaring at him. "Shadowwind..."

"Ragnarok is free." He said, confusing them all. "The Seal on the Divine Dragon... it's Broken." This sent everyone into surprise. He turned a serious look towards Theresa. "I ask for the assistance of Squad 8 to head to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon to take care of the threat."

"You think they can do anything?" She questioned.

"I know my wife, and she should be coming in here in 3...2...1..." Just then, Barona came into the room. "Your Majesty! The Divine Dragon is free!"

"I don't know if you can handle it, General Barona." Sifka pointed out.

Jared looked at Barona, who looked insulted. "I beg your pardon, Knight Commander Sifka, but the only ones that would stand a chance are those of Squad 8, or a group of 9 Dragoons or more. There's a reason for that."

"And what would that reason be?" She looked at Jared, who nodded. "Every member on Squad 8 has a Vassal Dragon. We've got 29 members, and 29 Dragons. My son is also coming, having a Dragon of his own as well. We've got 29 knights, 31 Dragons, and 10 Dragoons."

"Ten? There's only Seven!"

All Dragoons nodded, and transformed. This surprised Sifka. "Th-there are... _nine_?"

"Ten." Jared spoke, before a phone appeared in his hand, before he put it to his ear. "Psycho? It's Shadow... Yeah, I know. Listen, Ragnarok is free... Seriously?... Understood. See you then." He put it next to his butt, where it vanished out of sight. "The Tenth and final Dragoon is on her way to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon as we speak. We need to move quickly if we want to catch up." He looked at Barona. "Your Majesty?"

Theresa nodded. "Go. Miranda, I ask that you go with them."

"Queen Theresa... Why me?"

"We may have an entire Knight Squadron, but..." Just then a pair of glows emanated from Shana, causing her to fall to her knees, panting.

"What happened?" Sifka asked, since everyone else was already back to their normal forms.

Jared shook his head. "Her other gift is just starting to reject the Dragoon Spirit, I'd wager." A single bright light stopped in front of Miranda, who was slightly surprised.

"What is this?" Miranda was confused.

Rose sighed. "I don't believe this..." This earned everyone's attention, but Jared was the first to comment.

"I figured this would happen. Shana's Gift at Birth and the Dragoon Spirit don't mix properly. Miranda, you've been drafted into the Dragoons. Welcome to Insanity." All Dragoons present nodded.

Miranda was still confused. "I don't get it. If Shana held this one, then why did it switch to me?"

Jared sighed. "Shana has a gift. She's had it since birth. At the moment, she can't do anything for the battle with Ragnarok. She'll have to stay here."

Theresa looked as surprised as the rest. "What do you mean?" Dart asked. "Isn't this why you trained her to use her gift?"

"She won't be able to keep up physically at the moment. Her physical abilities are probably out of whack at the moment, so I would suggest that she rests." Jared said. "What better place than in her mother's home?"

Shana then passed out, the glow still on her forehead. He walked up to her and checked her out. "She's only unconscious. That's good." He looked at Theresa. "Your Majesty, I don't believe we can wait for her to wake up. The longer Ragnarok is free, the more dangerous she'll be." he looked up. "I can tell that she's in a Berserker state of mind. Her usually rational mind is not intact. The breaking of the seal put it that way and... Fuck me sideways." Before anyone could comment, or scold him, he continued. "Brace yourselves! Incoming Dragon!" This sent all Dragoons on alert. The glow surrounding Shana then intensified, covering the entire room, and everyone in it.

"What is..." Sifka didn't finish, as they felt a light shockwave hit them all. Jared no longer felt Ragnarok in the area, and flying off. "Not good... This is bad."

Everyone heard him, and _then_ the glow died down. Rose was looking at him. "Why is it bad?"

"The Signet Sphere... it's destroyed." this had all the Dragoon's eyes widen. They knew what that meant.

Jared's face went hard. "Your majesty, we cannot put this off. If we do, Deningrad may be destroyed before we can do anything."

She nodded, hesitantly. "General... Take your entire squad. Head to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Kill him if you can. Seal him if you can't."

She looked at Jared. "We'll need Jared's help if we're going to seal her back up."

He nodded. "Rose and Psycho as well. There are 3 Guardians in Endiness. We'll seal her back up, if worst comes to worst."

Theresa nodded. "Head out immediately."

They all nodded. All the Dragoons, minus Jared, left. Miranda went with them, a little confused, but sure that she'll get her answers from them. Jared sighed at Shana's prone figure. "Theresa, make sure Shana is safe. After all, she is your daughter, and she already knows. I didn't tell her until she already figured it out. Claire, she also loves Dart, so... good luck!" He ran to the window, and jumped out, before gliding. Claire was surprised when she ran to it, and saw him.

Then a question came up. "How did a Dragon leave one window completely untouched with a reckless attack?" Sifka asked.

The question would be around for a long, long time.

It took them a good 10 minutes to get everyone at the Northwest Deningrad Portal, which was completely untouched. Dart was pissed. "Why are we waiting here? We should be going after the Dragon!"

"Because we're waiting for two people." Barona stated. "I swear, how long will those two take?"

Mark and Nizam landed in the area. "Sorry we're late."

"Had to help an old lady from under some debris." Mark continued.

"Save your excuses for later. Inside, now." the wall moved, and Jared went through. Everyone else followed, but the only ones surprised were the Dragoons, minus Rose and Miranda. Dart was surprised for a different reason once he saw the Green Circle. "What is that?" There was confusion and Curiosity in his voice. All traces of anger lost for the moment.

"They're portals. I've got them set up all over Endiness."

"But will they work?" Barona asked. "I mean, the hub and power source was the Signet Sphere in Deningrad."

Jared shook his head. "I moved them both before I left. The only way for it to be damaged is if Ragnarok fires her cannon straight at it, seeing as it's now underground, and is powered by Geothermal Energy. I finished it a month before Mark was conceived."

"Oh. Ok." Nizam shrugged. "Codeword is Dragon Mountain, Everyone. Let's go!"

Jared explained how it worked, and they all left soon afterwards. It was one giant orb, and it took them all.

-Mountain of Mortal Dragon-

Everyone appeared in a large crater, where they found all of their Dragons. Jared was slightly surprised. "What happened to the large cave?"

Barona looked at him. "We had to make room for all the Vassals. We turned it into this Crater, and used it for housing all the Vassals."

"Where are they, then?"

Just then, 29 Dragons crawled up through the loose soil, surprising all of them. "Right there."

Jared spotted one in particular, which had him surprised. Rose and Barona noted the look. "What's got your nickers in a twist?" Barona asked.

He simply pointed at the exact Dragon. "who has that Dragon as a Partner?"

One of the others rose their hands. It was John. Jared looked at him. "What elements are you?"

"Light and Lightning. Why?"

Jared looked back at the Dragon. "You're a lucky bastard, you know that?"

Nizam looked at him. "Do I even want to know why?"

Jared looked at him incredulously. "My status as a duelist is involved with that Dragon. I didn't think I'd actually see one _here_!" Nizam looked at it again, and _then_ he realized it. "Why didn't I realize we had a Blue Eyes White Dragon here?" Paku, Cordala, and Agrias flew in.

**We've been trying to hold her in the mountain, but it's not doing much. Lloyd's there fighting her now.** Paku said.

"That means we can take some time getting there." Jared said. "The longer we take, the weaker Ragnarok will be, and the easier it will be to take her down."

Everyone nodded, though Miranda was even more confused. "Why the hell are you knights listening to this guy?!"

All the Knights turned to her simultaneously. "He was a Captain in our Unit and shaped who we are today." Was the simultaneous response. "It is because of him we are able to be here."

"Creepy..." Gehrich mused.

Dart just sighed. "Let's just get there. Enemy or not, if Lloyd dies here, we can kiss the location of the Moon Objects goodbye."

Jared nodded. "Right! Let's roll!"

They all moved out at a sedate pace. The Dragons went up high, and watched. As they got to the area, they heard swords clashing. Jared, however, picked up _two_ beings. Both of which he recognized. "Psycho is already there! Let's move!" They all went closer, and Lloyd jumped back.

"About time you got here. I was wondering how long it would take you." Lloyd said, before dodging several small explosions. "Any chance of help like that other Dragoon?"

Dart shouted. "Dragoons, Transform!"

Jared then added on. "Guardians, Full forward!"

"Right!" Rose and Mark replied.

"Dragon Riders Attack!"

The entire force went forward,

Lloyd managed to back off, in complete surprise of the massive force of Dragons, 10 Dragoons (Psycho was already fighting) and 29 Knights in customized armors. The Kid was slightly confusing, but considering the fact he responded to the "Guardians" Order, was an indicator that he should not be taken lightly.

The battle that ensued would be called Legendary... if anyone saw it, that is.

Sadly enough, several others did.

-Blurred out Plains-

What seemed to be a spirit with no given form was looking into an orb of light watching the entire fight. "Jared... You are a good fighter, if this fight is anything to go by." The voice was seemingly male. "If I regret making the decision here, then by all means I would be surprised."

He seemed to be in thought. "I hope you will be able to stop my son in time. But if the fayths interfere with someone of their choosing, that does not mean you will be unneeded. I would let you know when you came through."

-Cloudy sky-

What seemed to be a large and powerful angel was looking at an Orb. "Now I know why Soa wanted me to watch her domain today. But Dragons fighting alongside humans? Absurd." As she continued to watch, she saw a few of the humans take a blow for a certain Dragon. Each human guarded a single Dragon, and each Dragon did the same for the human that did so. "I don't get it... Why would humans help monsters, and the reverse be true as well?"

Another female voice spoke. "Ilias, I take it you are watching the battle against Ragnarok?" The angel turned to the voice, and found a small brown haired human girl.

"Soa. Why are you here?"

The girl, Soa, walked up to the Orb. "I wanted one of those people there. He does not follow any deity or god that you and I know. He follows a mindset. He doesn't realize it, but he always has. He follows insanity, and always has. He is a largely Logical person, of that I can guarantee, but also understands the balance of nature, and the universe. He knows the Truth of peace, and has accepted it. Your world is in Chaos. I believe he can help."

In the orb, Paku was shown to fire his 8 Shadow Cannons into Ragnarok's Cannon. "If nothing else, he would make things interesting. That much is certain."

She looked at Jared. "This Black haired male... You mean him, right?"

Soa nodded. "I called him from the Prime Realm." This had her eyes widen.

"You called him from the _Prime Realm_?! Are you going insane?!" Ilias questioned, in shock.

Soa just looked at her. "You are not the first god to ask me that, and you won't be the last. But yes, I am. Mainly because my Realm is run on Insanity. It helps him, and he would feel a lot more comfortable."

"Your realm is not a good one for one of the Prime Realm."

"He has adjusted fast. Much faster than I expected, to be honest. By the time he is done with all the tasks presented before him, he will be strong enough to save his own Realm. That is why I chose him to help mine."

"I am looking for the one to defeat the Monster Lord in my realm." Ilias pointed out. "Strong he may be, I cannot ask someone that would not take in my views."

Soa shook her head. "Even us Deities can't win them all. He will show that personally. I have already been asked to send him to another realm once he is done with mine. Of course, when he is done with mine, he has a pit stop to make. He still has abilities he has only begun to grasp, and cannot unless he goes to a certain realm. He'll be heading to Rocky the Wise and his realm. Many deities are wondering where he has come from, and you are the first I've told. Someone with as much potential as he has cannot be hidden for long."

"He cannot surpass us. That is an absolute." Ilias stated.

"I wouldn't say that." Soa said, smiling at the fight. "Because there are some that would be able to in a time-span of 90 years, given the right training and knowledge. He is one of them."

"Then he is an upset to the balance."

"No. Guardians maintain the balance. He is a Guardian. Their very presence makes Fate blind. They know when a World is going to shit, and will do what they can to prevent it. Balance is what keeps the realms around. Something you seem to be ignoring in your Realm."

"Fuck off, Soa!"

Soa simply gazed at her. "I do not believe you will get any brownie points from me if you cannot accept that no one's word is absolute. Not even Fate has the final say. Believe me, I've had my fair share of _that_ experience. On several accounts have I been proven wrong. The Divine Tree I once made is one such mistake I've made. No one is perfect. Not even a God." Soa turned around and walked off. "Sometimes... the way to victory is through accepting defeat. Think about it."

-underground cavern, castle-

"Hmm... This one is a good one. Perhaps I can convince my niece to go after him... Brother knows how badly she needs to get laid. She's too uptight. He might help her loosen up. It would _definitely_ help." A shadow said looking into a small mist projecting the battle in Endiness. "Still, I've only been watching Random worlds for a long time. It gets boring down here in the Summer Months. And the Raven haired beauty in purple... Mmm, I wouldn't mind taking that one for a ride myself."

-White Realm-

A singe figure looked at the fight. "This one... He is the one to help out the Defiers of Fate. They don't realize that Anima will be acting on _my_ wishes. And Serah is only the beginning. Barthandelus is a fool. So is Orphan, at that. Believing I would be summoned by all the destruction. I can't do anything for their world. Now, for an Eidolon..." The figure mused.

-Dormant volcano-

A rock with a single eye was staring into space. "Jared... I have gifted you with the gift of _all_ branches of Psynergy. Something no other being would have on my plane. You need only learn all you can. Vale should be your last stop here, and that is to see Sol Sanctum. My world will not need your help. Others, however, shall."

-Back at the battle-

There was a huge explosion in the Mountain of Mortal Dragon, several of the Knights panting, as were Jared, Nizam, the other Dragoons, Rose included, and Mark. Ragnarok fell to the ground, shifting the landscape around... a lot.

Lloyd, still shocked by the battle, charged forward, and stabbed Ragnarok in the larger eye. It then became a small stone similar to... "A Dragoon Spirit... Dammit!" Jared couldn't seem to move.

"This is the Dragoon Spirit of the Divine Dragon. The 10 Dragoons and all those Dragons were a major surprise, and the fight would definitely be legendary. Good luck." He vanished.

Jared got up, struggling, but he got back up. "urgh... Alright, who's not dead. Sound off."

Everyone gave off a groan, even Dart, Psycho and Rose. "Damn... that was intense."

"No kidding... My first real fight as a Dragoon... and I face the King of all Dragons?" Miranda questioned. "Are you guys... insane?"

"It's in the Job description." All other Dragoons said at once.

Psycho walked up to them. "That's nothing. You should've seen my first mission as a Guardian." She sat next to Jared, Rose, and Mark. "Seriously, I had to help seal off an entire race within a year of being drafted."

The Knights grumbled. "Damn... that was fucking insane." One of the knights said.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, get back to the Palace?" Dart said. "I mean, Queen Theresa is in danger right now."

"She would be... had I not moved the Moon Mirror." This sent Shock into _everyone_ present. Since Lloyd was already long gone, he didn't know. "And Theresa doesn't know, either."

"When did you do this?" Miranda asked.

"Before Nizam found me in the country." he admitted. "It was already hidden in a safe spot." He turned to Samantha. "General, I ask that you take them to Furni to rest up, get supplies and then head to Flanvel Tower. I'll meet you there. Psycho, Mark, go with them."

"But father..."

"No buts." Jared cut him off. "Lloyd is a Wingly. He's going after the Moon Mirror, and only I know where it is. In fact, only 3 people can enter at all. Myself, Captain Nizam, and General Barona."

That statement had their eyes widen, knowing full well where it is now. "You mean..."

"There's a vault there that I made. It's well hidden." Jared continued. "I'm the only one that can open it, too. I'll get it, heal up, and head to the tower. I suggest you hurry, too. Half the Knights will need to head to Deningrad to help out. Lloyd falls under the jurisdiction of the Dragoons. Not the Knighthood."

"When he takes Queen Theresa..."

"He still falls under the Jurisdiction of the Dragoons, over the Knighthood." Jared cut her off. "He is already an international criminal. Albert can attest to this."

Albert nodded. "He's right. Lloyd has taken the lives of many, in both Serdio and Tiberoa. He must be stopped, and the fact that he is a Wingly trying to destroy the world means he falls under the Dragoon's Jurisdiction."

Jared nodded at that. "General Barona, Star Sniper, Major havoc, and Chaotic Shadow will have to go with the Dragoons. That's all we'll need in the chamber. Everyone else, head to Deningrad and help out. Someone has to Watch over Shana, and I can't exactly trust the other Knights."

"Uh... What about the Dragons? Sifka already knows about them." Barona pointed out.

"Have them help out." Jared suggested. "Their abilities are good for more than just fighting. Perfect example is Paku: he can dig trenches with utmost ease, and even carve sculptures. There's one just east of Villude, actually. He's pretty good."

They all went for the Portal, Jared went to the Healing Chamber, got the Moon Mirror, set a release timer for 4 hours, and got in the pod, Moon Mirror in his Shadow Vault.

The Dragoons, Barona, Phoebe, Mark, and Nizam went to Furni to rest up, and resupply. The other knights went to Deningrad, on their Dragons, to help out in the city. The Dragons, at first, scared a few of the civilians, until some of them actually stopped debris from falling on them, and even helped with reconstruction, surprising _everyone_ present in those cases at first. By then, Queen Theresa was already taken, and the Knights of Squad 8 already knew. When asked why, they simply said, "Too many knights, and he'll know we're following him. Besides, he's got the Dragoons on his ass. He'll be taken down easily."

Needless to say, recovery in Deningrad was taking a lot less time than originally thought, thanks to the Dragons and their heavy lifting abilities. Their concentrated elemental breaths worked for more than destruction, helping stones to stick to each other with the immense heat. If Nizam or Jared were there, they'd say it was like Welding, but no one else knew of the term.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Yes I went there. Yes, I skipped the battle. No, I'm not going to write it out. Just picture the most badass battle you can think of, concerning the powers of the Crimson Dragon, All original Dragoons, Black Monster did not make an appearance, Spells flying of all 8 elements, Explosions, flying blasts, Lightning, Fire, and Ice leaving Dragon Jaws, a few gravity shifts, and then some.

It was a battle that was so badass, I couldn't even describe it if I tried. And trust me: I tried 14 times!

Nothing worked to the vision I wanted to put out. Since I couldn't go through the battle, I showed that some were watching over the battle that had nothing to do with it. Ilias I took from Monster Girl Quest. The Floating Rock is known as the Wise One from Golden Sun. The maker mentioned Eidolons. I think you know which one is Yevon.

As for the one that was underground: Any guesses as to who it is and where they are?

What's this business with "Prime Realm" and how does Jared tie into it?

Soa doesn't believe herself to be perfect? Weird for a God or a Goddess isn't it?

Will Ilias find the error of her ways? Or will she be destroyed epically?

Jared still hasn't gotten the Camera either. Rose thinks she still has it in her shadow.

How will this play out? Beats the hell out of me.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

P.S. I've gone into partial emotional Stability near the end of this chapter. Wish me luck!


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, I've been putting this off since Christmas was coming up, and I've had problems in the household.

Now that they're over and done with, for the most part, I can continue.

**Chapter 19**

The Dragoons were heading to Flanvel Tower, None of them checking on Shana. Dart trusted the Knights of Squad 8 and the Dragons to keep her safe.

Jared was the only one not with them. Barona looked at Dart. "So, how long have you been following Jared's Crazy ass plans?"

"Since he started working alongside us, I guess." He replied. "Still... we have to stop Lloyd. He may be working for someone else, but to release a God..."

"The one he's working for is unknown, even to us." Nizam pointed out. "We have a few theories, but nothing concrete. Without proof, our ideas are useless anyway."

Rose looked at Barona. "You think it could be Zieg?"

She nodded. "I think so. He's been missing for 19 years, almost. Ever since Neet was destroyed, he's been off the grid. No one knows where he went, if he's still alive, or what he's been doing. After hearing Claire's Story, though, I don't think Zieg's himself anymore."

"He was possessed that night." Dart said, his hands clenching. "I heard it from the Red-Eye Dragon. He tried to transform, but instead, got possessed, attacked my mother, threw her aside, and flew off. If this fake Diaz really is my father... It will be hard to take him out."

"Tell me something I don't know." Phoebe stated. "Zieg was better than any Knight in Millie Seseau, but always saw that Jared had more potential than anyone he's ever met."

Haschel looked at Dart. "Well, since this Zieg married my daughter, I guess I should set him straight."

"When Jared said your your daughter didn't exist, it's because he was using the name. Never said she died. She changed her name when she married my father, had me 3 years later."

"Jared came to Endiness when Dart was 3, at that." Rose added.

"Jared's first act was to help Queen Theresa in the Evergreen Forest." Barona added. "A few minutes afterwards, he realized he was in an Impossible to see situation."

Nizam nodded at that. "Yeah, if not for the fact he comes from the same place I did, he probably wouldn't have even known what Endiness was. Seeing the Moon That Never Sets was a good indication that he wasn't anywhere near his home. Had to figure it out."

Mark shrugged. "Dad's not from around here. I was born here, sure, but he wasn't."

Haschel then got a devious grin. "Perhaps you've got some embarrassing stories regarding him."

The knights shook their heads. "He's been more secretive of his personal life than anyone else I know." Barona said. "Even I don't know the full story. He said... that it was a past that was best left forgotten. He wants to forget his past, but knows he can't. In a place where he has nothing, he could start fresh. His knowledge of what was to be was helpful."

"He knew this was going to happen, didn't he?" Meru asked.

Barona nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. He saw the Black Monster coming for Princess Louvia in the first place."

This sent everyone into shock. "He... He _knew_?!" Dart nearly shouted.

Nizam nodded. "Yeah, he knew."

"How?" Gehrich questioned.

Nizam hid a smirk. "Jared isn't from this world. He was born in a place where the Moon That Never Sets doesn't exist, Endiness is nothing more than a location in a fantasy game, Warfare is a lot more widespread, Humans can fly nearly anywhere, and the world is a sphere that rotates around the sun, the moon rotating around the Planet, where powers like the Dragoons and Winglies don't even exist in real life. Dragons don't exist. Monsters don't roam around. People can go from Deningrad to Fletz in less than an hour without taking to the seas or skies. Larger cities have hundreds of buildings the size of the Crystal Palace, and some even taller than that." He spoke with such nonchalance that it would surprise anyone that he could even possibly be telling the truth.

All the Dragoons blinked at him. Then they all shrugged. "Okay."

Miranda just blinked at that. "You really believe what he said?" She was confused.

Rose shook her head. "I knew some of that, but not all of it."

Dart added on. "You haven't seen everything he's done. Most of us have. Given what we've seen him do..."

"The words he's used..." Albert added.

"The style he fights..." Haschel continued.

"His unusual weapons..." Gehrich stated.

"And even how he knew secrets that should never be known from the get go..." Rose put out.

"Honestly, nothing about him would surprise us." Dart said. "He's done every move in the book, and even a handful of things the book wouldn't even _see_ as a possibility. Heck, I wouldn't have been surprised if he was born human, and yet never really fit the bill of one."

Barona, Nizam and Rose looked at him. "Yes he was, and no he didn't." Was the simultaneous response.

Rose continued, though. "Ever since he was a week old, actually. That's how long he's been a Guardian."

"Woah." Barona said. "And how do you know this?"

"Soa told him. He told me." Rose shrugged. "Really, it was his father's fault. I am the same way, after all."

"Born human, but never fit in as one?"

"Well, that. But also the fact that he and I never qualified as humans from the get go. Before I received the Black Burst Dragoon Spirit, I didn't count as a Normal Human. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was a guardian long before I started working for Charlie."

"He told us this already." Nizam pointed out., before remembering something. "Rose, where is the camera I let you use?"

She checked her Shadow Vault, and realized it wasn't there. "Oh shit..."

"Shana has it. Don't you remember giving it to her that night in Fletz?" Albert asked.

It wasn't long before they reached the Kashua Glacier. Miranda seemed lost in memories. Barona looked at her. "Remembering your past Miranda?"

She only nodded slightly. "The last time I was here, though... I was alone."

Dart then had a question. "How did you get stuck as a Sacred Sister, Miranda? I'm curious."

"I was actually here... More specifically, I found my way to Flanvel Tower myself. I hid there, but the knights found me. After that, I was taken in by Queen Theresa. The rest is history."

"So, you know where to go?" She nodded.

"As do I."

-Flanvel Tower, 5 minutes later-

Lloyd and Theresa were entering the final Chamber at the top of the Tower.

When they got there, what they found, isn't what they expected. Theresa's eyes widened. "It can't be..."

The Moon Mirror was gone. Lloyd turned Dragon Buster on Theresa. "This isn't a game, you idiot!"

The moon mirror was gone. Looking at it, it was probably gone for at least a week. Two more creatures appeared behind him, ready to eat her at a single command. "Where. is. The Moon Mirror?"

"It's supposed to be here!" She replied, now scared.

"You look weird." They both heard a voice, and turned to it. They saw Jared sitting on the ceiling, and Theresa sweatdropped. "Guess I can use these lines after all. That's another thing off my bucket list, I guess."

"How did you..."

"Jared! He's too strong!" Theresa shouted.

Jared pulled something from behind his back. "You see this?" Lloyd and Theresa's eyes widened.

"Before we begin, I would like to say something." Lloyd paused.

"Go on." Theresa was confused at the reply.

"Look at your men," He looks at the creatures "Back to me." Lloyd followed. "Back at your men, now back to me." he did so, not understanding.

"I am not your man." He held out his left hand. "I'm flipping you off." that he was. "Now look at the ground." Lloyd did just that. "Back to me." He did, and noticed something was off. "Where's the Moon Mirror? It's gone. I threw it. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" he started laughing uncontrollably.

A third creature showed up with the Moon Mirror. "Got it boss!" The Ice Spider said.

"Thank you very much." Lloyd took it.

"You idiot!"

Jared just looked at Theresa. "You really think so little of me that I'd throw the _real_ one?" He deadpanned.

"What are you talking..." The Mirror in Lloyd's hands shattered. There was no pulse. "...the hell?"

"If that were the real one, this place wouldn't be standing anymore." Jared said. "That was just a replica charged with the amount to equal the compressed level, without the compression." He shrugged. "The _Real_ Moon Mirror isn't even in this tower. I moved it when I got back." It was at that point that the group of Dragoons, 3 Knights, and Mark came in through the portal. "About time you guys got here. I pulled a TFS to stall."

"Which one?" Mark asked.

"The "Look at your man" bit."

"And you're not laughing _why_?"

"I just woke up. Funny bone isn't awake yet."

This caused a massive sweatdrop. Then Mark remembered something. "Didn't they get the Dragonball?"

"I may be Insane, but I'm not stupid." Jared pointed out, before taking a thoughtful look, wit a single hand on his chin. "Scratch that, I _am_ insane, but still... I'm not stupid."

"I guess I'll have to torture you to get it!" He turned Dragon Buster on Jared, and charged. Lloyd just went straight through him, as if he wasn't even there. When he looked, he saw that Jared was sitting next to Theresa.

"That all you got?" he asked, bored. "If that's the case, then I severely overestimated your skills."

"You don't know what I'm after!"

"Oh, I do. You're just being misled. Happens when one can read minds." Jared got up, and instantly had Reaper in his hand. "What Diaz told you was a lie. The Diaz you follow wants total obliteration, not a Utopia. You want a Utopia. What you're doing..." Lloyd launched a Mana Blast at him, knocking his head back.

"Shut up! You just don't understand!" Lloyd charged, and his sword was blocked by Reaper. "You know, it's not polite to interrupt someone while they're talking."

"How..." He was cut off by a Kick from Jared. Jared had Dragoon Wings out, and his Dragoon Armor out, but not with the Dragoon Spirit. It was there through is Mechanical Summon ability natural to all guardians.

"My armor is a Natural Reactive Armor, you nit wit." Jared retorted. "Guys, you face off with him. Try not to die. You should be able to take him out without my help."

Miranda was surprised, as was Theresa. "How can you be so sure?" Theresa questioned him.

"Because I've just measured his skill, control, Mana levels, and I see only one thing to worry about at _all_, and Miranda has already been told about it, knowing Rose and Dart." Jared answered. "Seriously, the only thing that makes him a threat at _all_ is that sword of his. He can't even tell my Dragoon Armor from a replica I made myself. Being a Blacksmith has its advantages." he shrugged. "They can take him _without_ going Dragoon. Pretty damn easily, in fact."

Needless to say, he was right. In Dart's mind, it was _too_ easy. He was about to strike Lloyd, but an unexpected visitor came in, and caused Dart to hold back. Who was it?

None other than Wink.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Jared simply sighed, before pointing his palm at her. "Vital Boon." The wound Dart caused her had healed almost instantly. Everyone looked at him. "What? I don't need to be a Dragoon to cast spells." He looked at Lloyd. "You and me need to talk." he was instantly in front of Lloyd, grabbed his forehead, and sent images to his mind of the game. When the hand was removed, they met each others gaze. "That's how I know everything. Savvy?"

Lloyd just looked at him in shock. "You...Can it be...?"

"What did you show him?" Rose questioned.

"The game from this point on."

"Did you lose your sanity while you were gone?" Theresa questioned.

"Who said I was sane in the first place?" Jared retorted.

Everyone but Lloyd, Miranda, and Theresa shrugged. "Being Insane doesn't mean I'm stupid. I just manage it better. Besides," He looked at Rose. "Insanity shows the truth if one is willing to look."

Rose nodded at that. "He's right. Insanity may bring a type of Darkness, but it also shows the light. It shows Truth to those who listen."

Lloyd just looked at Jared. "Can we talk... Alone?" Jared just blinked at him, and shrugged. He grabbed Lloyd, and jumped into the wall, before disappearing.

20 minutes later, they reappeared and everyone, even Wink, looked at them. "He's on our side now."

"How are you so sure?"

"Number 1: He knows I can kick his ass." Jared started. "Number 2: He knows the truth. Number 3: I explained the truth. Number 4: He's got Dragon Buster. He'll do us some real good, all things considered."

Lloyd walked to Dart and knelt. "I must formally apologize for what I did at Hellena. He was your friend, was he not?"

Albert and Dart narrowed their eyes. "I was following a false cause, and being lied to, but that does not make me in the right. If you deem it necessary, kill me. Take Dragon Buster and go after Diaz. I was to meet him in Vellweb."

Albert was about to take the offer, but realized he wasn't the leader, so he looked to Dart. "Your call."

Dart was still thinking on it. He was weighing the pros and cons, and he made a decision. He took his sword, looked at it, and him as it was right there next to it in his view. He threw the sword into the wall behind him and punched Lloyd in the face.

Jared, Nizam, Mark, and Rose just raised an eyebrow at this, knowing what he did in the game at that very junction. "Phase 1 for atonement: Complete. Phase 2: You follow us, in _our_ mission. Not that of Diaz."

Lloyd simply looked at Dart in surprise. It wasn't because of the fact it's a second chance. It was because that's what he had done in the game that Jared had shown him, though different words were spoken. "If that is what I must do," He rubbed his jaw, where Dart had punched. "Then that is what will happen."

Dart smiled and held out a hand. "Welcome to the team." Lloyd took the hand, but was surprised at the electric shock that ran through his body, causing him to let go in surprise.

He showed Nizam the Joy Buzzer that was on his hand. "I didn't think you'd actually use that thing when I gave it to you."

"Neither did I, but that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up." Dart was chuckling.

"The Grandaddy of all pranks: The Joy Buzzer." Nizam shook his head. "So simple a toddler could pull it off. Simple, but effective."

Lloyd sent a glare at Nizam. "Drop the glare. Be glad that _I_ wasn't the one doing so. If I was, you'd be dead." Nizam had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"He's right. Nizam is a Prank Demon. I wonder what would happen if he got sucked into the Naruto universe instead... Guess I'll never know." Jared shrugged. "Lloyd, a Joy Buzzer is actually a _harmless_ prank. Compared to some I've seen, let's just say that you got off lucky."

"You want me to get you?" Nizam raised an eyebrow.

Jared looked at him. "Maybe later." His eyes narrowed, before he brought up his right hand, and found the distress signal. _'Shana...'_ "We need to move. _Now_."

This earned a confused look from everyone. "Diaz has Shana. The rest of Squad 8 is in unknown conditions. Dart?"

"Right! Get the Moon Mirror. I know you know where it is."

"Rose, take them to the ruins of Fort Magrad." Jared stated. "I'll meet you there, as I have a Portal there. Barona, Mark, Nizam, Phoebe, take Wink and Theresa back to Deningrad, and make sure Squad 8 is still alive."

The four nodded. "Right!"

Jared jumped into the wall and disappeared, after nodding at Dart.

-2 weeks later-

The entire group, minus Jared, was sitting in a cave with a lit Fire. Lloyd told them all he knew about Diaz, and his plans, not counting what Jared had showed.

"So, you've never seen his face?" Gehrich questioned.

"Not once. Thinking back on it, I actually _was_ foolish. He may have given me a good bit of power to help my own goals, but Diaz and my goals don't match up. From what Jared showed me, and what he explained would likely have happened if Diaz had succeeded, then my goal would be unobtainable. I wish for a world where all species are equal. Diaz, apparently, is after world Destruction."

Rose nodded. "But this also begs the question: Who is the man behind the mask?"

"I may not have seen his face, but after observing him for some time, and traveling you all, he carries himself similar to you," He points at Dart. "And the way An Arrogant Wingly combined. It is strange, almost as if the Body is not moving in accordance with the mind."

"Or the soul and Body not from the same person?" Dart questioned.

"That's another possibility, but I doubt it." Dart looked at Rose who nodded in agreement.

"Could be."

"And if it is?"

"I will do my duty. If nothing can be done about it..."

"I doubt I could take him if he is."

Everyone looked between Dart and Rose, as they talked.

"Even I would be hard pressed if he was. He was _always_ better than I was. I may have lived and moved around, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have some new tricks that I wouldn't know of." Rose pointed out.

"So do you."

"Maybe so, but..."

Dart held up a hand. "I do have one other question, though it's actually _hers_." Rose noticed the enunciation and raised an eyebrow. "What would happen if we had to remove the soul that's possessing him?"

"I... I don't know." Rose ten closed her eyes, as if thinking. "No, I don't know. That's something that I can't tell you for sure. However, and this is just a theory, If the soul is removed then the body will either die, or go comatose. You'd have to ask Jared that question for a definitely answer. With Reaper being able to erase their spirit, he may know more than I do on the subject."

Albert looked at her, slightly surprised. "You really don't know?"

Rose looked at him. "Never had to look into, so I never did."

Lloyd spoke up. "It would actually depend on how long the possession has been, and what happened to the original soul. Another factor is how the possession happened." This earned _everyone's_ attention. "I know a thing or two about Possession. I had a friend that killed himself because he was being possessed. It's because of that, I learned everything I could about it."

Dart then went into what happened to his father. Lloyd listened, and thought for a few moments. "It'll be tough. 18 years is not a good thing. There may not be a trace of him left by now. If there is, then it'll be a Coma. If not... he'll die the moment it happens."

Dart looked down slightly. "I see..."

"But that's only if the possessor is forced out. If he willingly lets go of the body, there's no telling what would happen, it could be coma, could be death, or he could just start walking off once the drowsiness wears off. It's anyone's guess, as it hasn't happened before, to my knowledge." Lloyd continued.

"So, if we force him to willingly undo the Possession..." Albert started.

"Then we could save Zieg..." Rose continued.

"And Claire would be in better spirits." Haschel added.

Dart looked at the entrance to the cave. "Father... I'm going to bring you back."

It took another day for them to reach Magrad, which they saw Jared in the Courtyard. There was also another person there, two actually. Psycho and Jared were sitting there talking to the third, which only Rose recognized. They entered the area, and all three turned to them. "Hey guys." Jared said, before turning to the unknown. "This is Emperor Diaz... well, his spirit, at least."

"_It's been a while Rose."_ Diaz stated. _"The years have been kind to you."_

Rose resisted the urge the scratch the back of her head. "Emperor Diaz..." She shook her head. "I must apologize."

"_Not like I need it. You lost your fiance. I knew you grieved. I just didn't expect it to be that much."_

Jared looked at Diaz. "Our deal?"

"_I have not forgotten, Guardian. Listen well, Dragoons... aside from Rose. She already knows all of this."_ Diaz went into the story of the war, which Jared was copying word for word while listening. The story was going into a book unseen by the others. The story took a good hour. _"Surprisingly, there's not much else. Now, it's your turn. Granted, there's more Dragoons now, but I shouldn't be surprised."_

Rose nodded. "There's ten of them now. **No matter how much I wish there could be more right now."**

Psycho spoke up. **"Tell me something I don't know, Rose."**

"**So, you speak it too?"**

"**All guardians do. It's naturally ingrained into our souls. Even if, for some reason, we forget our status as a Guardian, we _still_ have the ability to understand the Guardian Language. Only true gods, and Guardians can understand it, though most Gods don't even try to learn it, since it's not that popular among those that worship them."** Psycho explained.

"**Seriously, I wasn't sure if it was just me until we spoke in it back then, and so I asked her."** Jared admitted. **"I never thought it would be that easy, but sometimes, I guess it is."**

Everyone but the three looked on confused, even Diaz. _"Speak Common, you three!"_ They all looked at Diaz. "Sorry, Diaz. Got caught in the moment." Jared admitted.

Then, Albert noticed the strange tome in Jared's hands. "What's in the book?"

He looked at Albert, before putting it in his shadow. "Something I plan to make copies of and give to the royal families of each Country, along with having it put in the Millie Seseau National Library."

"What's in it?"

"Everything Diaz just told you about the Dragon Campaign." Jared smirked when he said that. "This way, the truth of the Dragon Campaign can come out, and since I also have the Winglies' Side of it, I plan to add that to this before I start copying it. Same story, two versions. Every situation is a story. Every story has 3 versions, at least. I have the Winglies' side, both versions, and now I have the Humans side, thanks to Diaz."

"Three sides to the conflict, Winglies that wanted to rule, Winglies that were against Melbu, and humans." Rose confirmed, earning a nod from Jared. "Putting it all together into one tome will be difficult."

"Not really. Remember I'm a Blacksmith in a world that is far beyond this one. The weapons are more efficient, and destructive, and 80% of the people only really look out for themselves. In a world with a population of at least 7 Billion, That's a lot of people that don't care about others." Jared pointed out. "I can manage it. Don't worry so much."

"_Well, I have told my tale. I wish you luck, as I can't really do much."_ Diaz told them all.

All 10 of them nodded. They all started to walk off, before Jared turned around. "Spirit Release!" Upon these words, Diaz started to sparkle, and dissolve. He smiled a bit. "You kept your end, and I kept mine. Farewell, Diaz. I hope you find peace in the afterlife." He turned to the others, and they walked out.

It took them a good 5 days to reach the outskirts of Vellweb. The trip was slightly dangerous, but the only one that had _any_ trouble was Miranda, who was not used to the powerful monsters. Once they got in, Rose explained a few things about Vellweb, which earned the attention of Albert and Lloyd. Lloyd was more confused as to why, while Albert was memorizing every word she spoke. Once they reached the inner sanctum, they were stopped by a Spirit, which, Dart and Rose recognized.

"_Rose and friends... I have a favor to ask of you." _The spirit asked.

"Shirely?" Rose was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be at the shrine?

"_You are confused. It is not surprising."_

"What do you need, Shirley?"

"_I have friends in these towers. It is taking a lot of my power to keep them here, but I will not be able to much longer. I know you have business here, so I ask that, if you accept, you do so after your business here is taken care of."_ Shirley stated.

Dart nodded. "Actually..." He looked at Jared. "While we go down, could you handle them?"

"It shouldn't take too long. Why not?" Jared admitted.

Dart looked at the rest. "We go down, he handles the Friends. Agreed?" Everyone but Lloyd and Miranda nodded. They all looked at where Jared was. Keyword: Was. None of them could see him.

"Where did he go?"

"_He jumped up there."_ Shirley pointed at the towers. _"I am surprised he can jump that high."_

"You get used to it." Rose said, shrugging.

Shirley nodded, and vanished. They continued and went down, not bothering to wait for Jared. As they came to a spiral staircase, Rose lead them through, but stopped at a certain door. "Wait."

"What is it this time?" Lloyd questioned.

"There is something here I need." Rose went through the door, found a small box, and opened it, pulling out a Hairband, before putting it on. She smiled, feeling the magic flow through her once more.

"A Hairband?" Dart asked, confused.

"It is something your father gave me all those years ago."

"Oh. Ok." Dart shrugged. "That all there is here you need?"

"Yes. It is the only thing left in this city that I actually care for."

The all nodded, seeing the point. Even Miranda, who was only slightly privy to the relationship between Zieg and Rose.

They continued down the staircase, and then looked up at 3 words being spoken. "Look out below!" The saw Jared falling in the chamber, and landing on the ground. There was a bunch of Spider Cracks around his landing point. "I'm done with my part."

"That was fast." Rose pointed out. "I was expecting Kanzas to put up a fight."

"I... well, I used Mortal Danger on him." Jared replied. "Shall we continue?"

They all just went trough the final door, and walked along the pathway.

They knew the plan. "Have you succeeded Lloyd?" The Fake Diaz asked from his throne.

"Yes I have." Lloyd replied, as Dart held up the Moon Dagger, Lloyd the Moon Gem, and Jared the Moon Mirror. "I had acquired help, as you can see."

The three objects floated away from them, and Jared didn't stop them.

Once they were in Diaz's hands, Shana appeared in front of them. Dart's and Jared's eyes widened before narrowing. "Shana!" Dart shouted.

Jared didn't speak. He opted to glare at 'Diaz'. "What do you want with her?"

"Before that, allow me to remove my mask." 'Diaz' rose, and pulled off his mask, revealing a scarred face that, Rose, Dart and Jared recognized. "It's been a while. Rose, Dart."

"Father?" Dart asked, actually surprised that it really _was_ him. He could never forget that face. It wasn't long before Zieg went into an explanation of the truth. The truth about the Divine Tree. The creatures born from its fruit.

Lloyd, seeing that Jared's words were true, launched himself at Zieg. He was shot down, and fell into the chasm. "Lloyd!" Dart shouted. "Father why did you..." He trailed off. This confirmed it.

"Ah, well, it's time for me to go. Farewell!" Zieg and Shana vanished. Jared seethed. Haschel just glared at him.

"If it wasn't for that damn barrier..." He punched a nearby column, causing it to shatter. "I could've gotten her. Fucking barriers..."

Dart looked at Everyone. "I believe I should say this now. Jared was right the entire time." He then focused in on Rose. "And you're in the Clear." She gave a small smile. "Granted I don't know if Haschel will forgive you for what happened, I already have."

"I forgave her the moment I saw Claire. She was the only one I cared about for 20 years. I hold no grudge." Jared then sighed, before turning to the others. "I'm sorry guys, but... I guess it's a good thing I actually prepared for this." He looked up. "I'm heading to Deningrad. I need to see what became of it. Dragoon or not, that place has become my home. I have to make sure it's good for the time being. When I'm sure, I'll head over to Mayfil. I've been there once. I know where it is. I'll meet you there. Psycho?"

"I'm going with Rose. She'll need to learn a thing or two about Guardians, and train in their abilities. Some of them, as you know, only work based on understanding of the ability, and information on what it's supposed to do." She replied. "Good luck, kid."

"He's 43 years old. He's no kid." Miranda pointed out.

"And I'm 198 years old. Your point?" Psycho retorted.

By then, Jared was already gone.

-with Jared-

It really just took him a day to have Deningrad in his sights. He didn't set any portals between the Kashua Glacier and Vellweb, which he felt was mistake, but it couldn't be helped. He had decided to help everyone he could in Deningrad, and even saw Paku helping. It took 22 days until he felt the world closer to ruin. That meant the first Signet Sphere was destroyed. _'Presumably Aglis. That was to the Southwest. If I remember the map correctly, Zenebatos is in the Northwest. Straight north of Vellweb.'_

He nodded, as they had gotten 48% of the repairs to the city done. If not for the Dragons helping, they figured it would take 5 months to get this far.

As he made the calculations, he looked at Paku. "Paku, it's time to go."

**What? Why?**

"We have to meet the others at Mayfil. The first Signet Sphere has been destroyed. I want to find the one in Mayfil before they do." Jared replied.

**Oh. I'll go say goodbye to Cordala first. South gate?**

"One hour. If you're not there by then, I'm leaving without you."

Jared started walking off, and waited until an hour was up. Paku was landing right next to him as he got up. **Time to go.**

Paku was saddened, and Jared knew why. "Don't worry. We'll see them again. Count on it."

Jared got on Paku's neck, and they flew off. They spent the time silent, and as they arrived right outside the Signet Chamber in Mayfil, the Second Signet was destroyed. As he entered the room, he saw the Signet intact. "There's only one left." He pulled something out of his Shadow. It was small and rectangular in shape with a few LED bars.

A Bomb. _'I hope I don't have to use this. I really don't want to. I've never tested it. Missiles are one thing. Bombs are another. If I have to use it, I just hope it works.'_ He thought. He just sat down in the chamber and waited. Dart hit his range, and he felt the other Dragoons as well. It took them a good 20 minutes, before they stopped.

He guessed they had found Lavitz.

It didn't take them long after that to get into the room. He stood up, and Zieg entered the room right after they did. "So, you beat me this time... but you're too late!" He immediately released the Mana in the Moon Gem, thus destroying the Signet. He laughed as he teleported out. Jared's eyes narrowed. "This is it. The final battle. This way. Paku is outside." he lead them out and saw Paku, along with a Fish-like being flying up to them.

"Coolon. We need to get to the Moon That Never Sets!" Dart told him.

**Say no more! But who's the extra?**

"Name's Jared. I've got Paku with me." He thumbed at Paku. "Paku, once we get there, I want you to find the others, and let them know we have to do this next part alone. And tell Samantha... If I don't make it out of this... I'm sorry."

**What about Mark?**

"He'll know about it already." Jared said, getting on Paku's neck. "Let's ride!"

Coolon took off with 9 Dragoons, while Jared took off on Paku. Paku, Jared and Psycho were firing bullets out the wazoo, through guns they made with their ability. They deflected blasts from the incoming Virage that were in their path. He made an RPG-7 and launched a few rounds, taking down at least 3 before he got rid of it, and switched to an M4A1 Carbine, shooting them at random intervals.

They went into a hole on the Moon, and they got off. "Paku, go find Barona. Let her know. And make sure that Nizam knows that I've got a High-Yield Tactical Warhead, not a Nuke, but on the same level."

"Coolon, you should leave with him." Dart added.

**See ya Jared! If you don't come back from this alive, you know that Mark is gonna revive you so Sammy can kill you herself for being stupid, right?** Jared nodded at Paku.

Coolon just flew off, and Paku followed suit. They turned to the others, nodded, and continued inward. It wasn't long until the scenery changed. They found themselves at a cliffside. Miranda and Jared recognized it, though for different reasons. She ran off, without telling anyone where she was going. Jared stopped her. "What are you..." Dart was cut off.

"She has to face this alone." Jared said. "Just like I didn't go after you and Rose, we're not going to run after her. We're gonna walk." it took them 10 minutes to catch up with her, and she looked at Jared.

"Thank you for not running after me. I... I needed to face that alone."

Jared smirked. "I know. It's why I kept them from doing so." She nodded, and gave her thanks.

They continued on, and found a Vortex. Jared just jumped in, and they others just looked at each other, before following suit. They found him walking towards another vortex, and he looked at them, before heading in.

He met them on the other side in what looked to be an Inn, with shops. This confused them greatly. But nothing was more confusing than the strawberry blonde Girl that only Haschel, Gehrich and Jared noticed. "That looked like..." Gehrich started.

"But how?" Haschel continued for him.

They looked at each other, and followed the girl through the door without consulting the others. Jared and the others followed calmly. After a few minutes of walking they saw Haschel and Gehrich go into another vortex.

The others just waited, at Jared's suggestion. It took them about 10 minutes before coming back out, and seeing the others. "Thank you for waiting." Haschel said.

"Who did you face?" Miranda asked.

"It was... Personal." Haschel replied, hesitantly.

"A younger version of Claire." Jared said, earning a pair of glares. "I only know this... actually, it's in the game, but I also recognized her signature _through_ the portal. Which was weird, because I normally can't sense through portals. I say don't ask questions as to why, because it's not my place to tell you that. Miranda, however, I believe already knows why."

Everyone looked at her, and she nodded. "How?"

"Because that's what I had to do." She replied. "Just not the same opponent."

They all were confused, aside from Psycho, Dart and Rose. They realized what it meant, and the thought between them was the same. _'It's to help us let go of any attachments in case we fail, or be at peace if we succeed.'_

They walked back up to the Inn area, and restocked on supplies. They rested up, ate, and then left the Inn, through the same door that the Knight was guarding earlier. They all looked around. "This is... Serdio. 20 years ago. The city of Bale."

They all looked at him, and moved on. Albert tried getting into the castle, however the lord was in a Meeting and could not be bothered. They settled for going into the vortex nearby, and they saw another vortex, which Jared felt a pull from. "You guys go ahead." He told them. "Ignore this portal. This one is mine."

"Are you sure?" Dart asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I can handle it." Jared told them. "If you get separated, meet back at the Inn. I'll head there myself when I'm done." He then jumped through, causing Psycho to shake her head, before feeling a pull on her gut as well.

She turned and saw another one that wasn't there before. "That one's mine. Meet you at the Inn!" She ran off a bit, and jumped into the portal.

-Unknown location-

Jared opened his eyes, slightly confused. There was nothing there. "Who's out there?" He asked, curious. A figure appeared in front of him. One he recognized, but couldn't understand how she got there.

She looked about 20 years old, with Dark Brown hair, and green eyes. She seemed to be wearing something similar to Tribal Robes, with a hint of India back home. The robes were a Light blue, with Black undergarments that covered more than they normally would. The robes also had several tribal inscriptions. He could see the fur pelts, that he never bothered to look at in game, and a belt, as well. Her footgear seemed to be made of leather. It was a Tan color, open toed pair of boots. He also noticed the cord, L'cie Brand, which was actually white, and her tattoo. There was a double ended lance on her back, held there by the belt.

She then noticed him, and actually looked confused. "You know where I am?"

"Not Gran Pulse." Jared replied.

"So, I'm on Cocoon, then."

"Not there, either."

"Then where the hell am I?" Her voice had a slight edge, which Jared noted, but ignored.

"Calm down. The place is similar to Pulse, but... I've never been there myself. The area is called the Moon That Never Sets, and it kind of fell from the sky." Jared explained. "The Continent is called Endiness."

This brought the surprise out of her face, which was replaced by a stony gaze. "So, how do I get back? I've got a friend I have to make sure I help."

"Dunno." Jared replied. "I guess there is more to this, but I really have no connection to you, so I don't know why you were chosen. Still... I gather you're the original?"

"Perceptive brat, aren't you?"

"I never got your name." Jared told her. "Mine is Jared. Jared Shadowwind. Mind telling me yours?"

"If I'm stuck here, might as well." She held out her right hand. "Fang. Yun Clan of Oerba." Jared grabbed it.

"I have no clan to note. Shadowwind is just a name that stuck, and... I don't feel like I deserve the surname I was given." They shook.

"So, mind telling me about this place, and how you knew about Gran Pulse?"

"Probably shouldn't." Jared said, before the place was covered in a bright light. As the light faded, Jared recognized the place. It was his old shop.

And it wasn't burnt down.

Fang noticed the recognition in his eyes. "So, you know where we are now, assuming the location is changed?"

"Yeah, but... I had it burned 18 years ago. It's my old shop. I ran it by myself, made the stuff by myself, and rarely went out.

The surrounding area was a forest. "I guess I should tell you welcome to Colorado." He walked to the nearby building, and went in. It was a simple abode, made of bricks, metal, and had a Chimney. There were two windows on the front, one on each side of the door, and a sign above it, saying Shadowwind Weapons.

He looked at her. "Might as well come in. Wonder if the food and drinks are here..." He mused.

Fang just followed him in, wary of anything he might do. When they got in, she was actually surprised enough to drop her guard entirely. The shop was pretty big, with glass counters, and a register that she didn't recognize. There was also weapons out the Wazoo. There were many guns on the walls, in cases, even some she's never heard of. "You made all this?"

"Yeah. It took a while, but I did." He said, before going into the door on the back wall. "Come on. I'll show you the living area."

She followed wordlessly, still surprised. When she went through the door, she saw him walk into a Kitchen area, and check the cupboards, which had food. "Well, we got food." he checked the stove, and it worked. "Gas is on." He turned on the TV. "And the Electricity works, too. Good." He looked at Fang. "I don't think the cable works, but..." He then noticed the Xbox 360 underneath the TV. He then walked over to it, and found the games right next to it. He found one in particular, and showed it Fang.

It was a game case of the Game Final Fantasy XIII. "I guess I can _show_ you how I knew of Gran Pulse and Cocoon." He handed it to her, and she opened it up, finding a small booklet. She pulled it out, not knowing why. When she opened it, she saw herself, her friend, and several others.

She looked at Jared, hiding her surprise. "What is this?"

"An Adventure that follows 6 Pulse L'cie branded by Anime." Jared said. "I finished the game, though."

"I don't recognize the names." Fang pointed out. "Plus, their clothing, aside from me and Vanille, are not of Pulsian Origin. I never forget a face."

"Neither do I. In fact, I never forget _anything_. Which sucks, honestly." Jared said, before getting back to the Kitchen. "I'll cook us something. Don't worry, it's edible. I don't keep Poison in my house. That stays in the shop."

"You any good?" She asked, propping her feet on the couch she was sitting on. It was a Two seat Recliner, dark brown in color.

"I'm the favored cook for my Family Reunions. I may not know any Pulsian Dishes, but I _can_ cook. Baking, on the other hand... I can't bake for shit. So if you ask me for any sweets, cake, or the like, I'm sorry but that's a no go." He admitted.

"Well, whip up your best meal, and let's see." Fang said.

"Sure, there's a forge down the hall. Second door on the Right. Bathroom is the first door on the right. First door on the left is the Master Bedroom. Second door is a guest room, which I actually use as an office. So it might be a bit of a mess." he admitted, as he was getting out supplies. As he started cooking, he spoke again. "Might as well rest up for a bit. It'll take a good 20 minutes to get everything ready."

"Why not?" Fang replied, before closing her eyes, while laying on the couch. After the 20 minutes were up, he had everything ready.

It was Pork chops crusted, Angel hair Pasta with Alfredo Sauce, and had a can of Pineapples next to him, unopened. "Fang?" She opened a single eye, as he was serving the plates.

She looked at it, and the Fork and Knife he handed her. "Ya do realize that I could kill you with this knife, right?"

"If you were going to do that, you'd use the lance. Not the knife." Jared retorted.

"That I would." They ate on the couch, and the quality surprised Fang slightly. Unlike all other times, though, it didn't show. "Pretty good, mate. I'm impressed. I don't know many men willing to cook."

"Eh, I was always an outcast." He shrugged. "Never wanted to be normal, to be honest. What I wanted was to find a place I felt I belonged. Now, I realize, it just isn't possible, unless I make it... myself..." His eyes widened. "Now there's an idea I doubt was thought of. Might want to hang on to that."

"Come again?" Fang questioned.

"I never felt like I belonged with my family. My friends weren't exactly friends. Someone I cared for died, and... well, you get the point." He stopped himself from crying when he mentioned the death. "I never felt welcomed. Appreciated, yes. Welcomed? No. If I make a place for myself, I could finally have a permanent home to return to. One that I won't have to abandon, like I will Endiness. I can't believe I never thought of it before! Believe or not, I don't really want to go back. Sure, I care for my family, but... I would just end up being miserable, and have to hide who I am. Sure, I still have to hide now, but at least I won't be miserable. I'll be able to be at peace. May even find someone to truly love."

Fang just nodded listlessly. "So... Why are you telling me this?"

Jared blinked. "Dunno. I guess... You're still in a crystal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything about your past yet? Your focus? Anything?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Jared hummed. "Long story short, when you get released from your Crystallized from, you'll wake up in the Vestige, Vanille right next to you, and find a L'cie. The booklet calls her Serah Farron. You also have no memories, aside from your name, and a few things about Vanille, I guess. I don't know which ones you have, but I do know it won't be a lot. That's if it goes according to the game."

"Hmm... That's gonna be a tough one to crack." Fang admitted. "Anything you can tell me that doesn't jeopardize the Timeline?"

"Well, Orphan will be the target. In game, Orphan, a Fal'cie, is the final boss. Before that is Barthandelus. In game, he's called Primarch Galenth Dysley., until he reveals his true form. You face _him _three times."

"So, anything I can expect on Eidolons, if they make an appearance?"

"Yeah. Snow gets the Shiva Sisters. Lightning gets Odin. Sazh gets Brynhildr. Hope gets Alexander. Vanille gets Hecatoncheir."

"I don't get one... Guess I don't give up, as usual."

"Word of advice: Eidolons give that extra boost, both physically and Emotionally. When they come, the L'cie is about to give up on themselves, disregarding the Focus entirely. Focus or no Focus, if a L'cie gets to emotional, or needs a quick fix, their Eidolon Will appear. For the record, Vanille would blame herself for Serah's Branding, but, as I believe you would guess, she would keep that to herself."

"Sounds like her alright." Fang nodded. "I guess I'm the only hardcore badass."

"Oh no, you get an Eidolon. I'm just not saying anything on it, cause I'm telling you this now, and if I did, you might change yourself, thus Changing the Eidolon." Jared told her.

"Okay, you're pissing me off now."

"Not meant to make you happy. For the record, you _are_ the Hardcore one. Just not the Badass. That title belongs to a man named Cid Raines. He's a L'cie too, but you fight him right after he reveals his position as a L'cie. If he's still nice to you, that's probably why. Don't call him on it."

"Come again?" the edge in her voice went ignored.

"Raines is against Cocoon, sure. But he has his own goals, and he turns to crystal after the battle is won. Just... if you do face him, and he grows wings... don't look at the light. Trust me, you'll be better off that way."

"Hmm... I'll take that into consideration." Fang's body started to vanish. "Looks like I didn't need to do anything."

"Good luck Fang. See you then." Fang couldn't reply, as she was already gone, and a Vortex appeared at the beginning of the Hallway. "Well, time to go!" He went in, and found himself in the same spot, before the Portal closed behind him. He looked at the portals and chose one, before ending up in the Serdio area. _'Good. First choice.'_

He then went into the Inn, and saw everyone there, even Dart and Rose. Actually, Albert was missing. The others hadn't noticed Jared yet. He got behind Dart, and tapped his shoulder. "Where's Albert?"

This startled everyone, and Miranda was about to draw her bow. She paused, realizing who it was. "Don't do that!" Rose hissed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So, I ask again..."

"He's in the castle. We decided to wait here for you, since Psycho's asleep." Dart pointed out. "So, you should probably be hungry after being gone for almost an hour."

"Nope. I ate about 10 minutes before I showed up here."

"And you didn't get here beforehand, _why_?" Rose questioned.

"Because mine wasn't hostile. She was more confused, than angry... aside from the advice I gave her, I ended up cooking for us both. Might see her sometime later on my journey, though. According to Yevon, I guess I'll have to help her out, too." He shrugged, but then looked at Psycho. "I have an answer to a problem you posed all those years ago."

Psycho raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Home."

"Oh. What did you come up with?"

"Still hashing out the how, but essentially, it's a place for people like me to call home, and can always return to, without fear of being found out. It'll take a long time to figure out how, and build it, but that doesn't mean it can't be done." Jared explained.

"So, a Private Dimension for Guardians, or just you?" She asked.

"Either or." Jared shrugged. "If other Guardians feel homesick, or just want to let go, I'll tell them. Hell, after it gets done, I might as well find a few Guardians when I'm not on a Mission. Could help, ya know?"

"Hmm... that's a good idea. We should probably tell any Guardian we meet after it's done how to get there. If we actively search for them, and offer a sanctuary, I guess that's your choice, being as it was _your_ idea. Make it a Guardian HQ?"

"That, and a place for them to truly unwind. Good idea, eh?"

"That it is. Still wondering why you came up with it, and no one else did before."

"Thought that might be the case." Jared sighed.

It was at that point, Jared turned his head, and saw Albert at the door. "Hey, Al. I take it you finished yours?"

He nodded. "And all of you finished yours... aside from Meru, at least?" They all nodded.

"Then let's find a way to where Meru's is." Dart said.

"In game, it was a Sky Area. In a Castle. Only Meru would be allowed across the bridge until she wins. That one is an all out fight." Jared recalled. "I take it you found that area, already?"

"Micheal shot us in different directions." Rose explained.

"I had to fight a Dragon with only Rose. Hard as hell, I'll admit. It wasn't until she revealed the weak point, that we beat it down." Dart continued.

"Then where's _your_ test?" She questioned.

"Helping you despite your past, I think." Dart was unsure. "Anyway, I know I can count on her to have my back if need be."

Jared nodded. "Dart and Rose pull theirs off together, but I never really understood why Dart didn't have a separate one... unless his Father at the end is the one for him."

"It's anyone's guess, but I'm not worried about it." Dart shrugged. "We should probably get going. It won't be much longer until he's done."

Everyone nodded at that, and got going, before reaching what Jared called the Sky area. Dart then realized something. "Where did the holes go?"

"Probably has something to do with lazy graphics design." Jared guessed. "Either that, or the area just resets after everyone that isn't normally a part of it is gone. Who knows?"

They found the castle in the area, and Meru went first. As Jared thought, she was the only one allowed. They took this as a sign that it was her test, and waited.

The glowing bridge formed again, after 9 minutes, and they went across, and met up with Meru, who immediately told them it was the Archangel. The Deity of Winglies. She then told them of her lineage.

Needless to say, they accepted her regardless. They didn't care she was a Wingly, and Jared wasn't surprised in the slightest, nor was Rose.

"You two knew?" Haschel questioned.

"He probably did. I didn't." Rose answered. "The reason I'm not surprised is because of her Dragoon Spirit. You all know that Damia was Half mermaid. I'm not surprised, because a Wingly being chosen is not that surprising with her Spirit."

"As for me, like with Rose, it wasn't my secret to tell." Jared hid his smirk. "Besides, you didn't ask."

This caused a massive sweatdrop to appear on everyone's head, but silence reigned, before they continued.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Okay! Final Battle is coming up next!

Sorry, been busy recently. What with the two stories I haven't posted, life being a bitch, my roommates being assholes who don't try to understand... Minus one of them, and my Girlfriend, who by the way, we BOTH want to fuck each other, I've got my mind occuppied with a lot of crazy shit in my life.

I'm still managing, though. Don't worry.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG! DOWN WITH SOA!

**Soa:** HEY! That was uncalled for!

**Airgod:** You had it coming. You fucked his life over three times already.

**Soa:** And you haven't?

**Airgod:** At least I apologize when I do, or tell him when I intend to before I do, so he can be prepared.

**InsaneGreyWolf:** He does warn me, and that's why I actually _accept_ him. He may fuck over my life from time to time, but at least he's not such an arrogant asshole to not apologize afterwards, or warn me beforehand when he _knows_ it will do so. That's why I don't like you Soa.

**Jain:** 20 bucks says a fight breaks out.

**Celestia groans.**

**Sillva the Warlord of Dark World:** I think she hasn't recovered from the beatdown AG000 gave her for trying to rape him in the shower.

**InsaneGreyWolf:** Hey! Its InsaneGreyWolf now!

**Lumina, Lightsworn summoner:** Why did you change your name on here?

**InsaneGreyWolf:** I'm using it elsewhere. Besides, I _am_ Insane and I see myself as a Grey Wolf. What do you think I would use on a site for Anthropomorphic animals? I'm an Insane Grey Wolf. Nuff said.

LATERZ!


	20. Epilogue!

ALRIGHT!

This is probably gonna be the final chapter for this book, before I go into the next one. Book 2 is set, however, since I no longer have said game, I'll have to use Walkthroughs and Playthroughs while online.

Book 2 and Book 4 are games, while Book 3 is not. Book 3 I know highly well. It's after Book 4 where things are gonna get interesting.

Just don't ask why. After Book 4, the order is NOT set.

Let's begin.

**Chapter 20**

The group of Dragoons were walking through what appeared to be a Digitized area. Jared just jumped from place to place, and took out the Mages that they came across with a Mana Block or shooting them in the head.

It wasn't long until they saw what seemed to be a picture. "We're close." Jared said, before he turned to an opening near the bottom of the picture. "And there's something else. Something powerful."

"Then let's get past it! We have to save Shana!" Dart told them. "We have to stop my father."

"Then lets get going." Psycho added, before she went through the opening, followed closely by the others. They all stopped when they saw what was there.

"Hot damn." Jared said. "This is a Super Virage. By my estimation, it would be about 10 times as powerful as a normal Virage."

Rose nodded at that. "That's about right. But it looks to be in our way."

"That it is, Rose." Jared commented. "Let's take it down!"

"Right!" Everyone replied, with determination flowing. They all charged, and dealt more damage, but it was one of Kongol's strikes that did a lot more than it should have, in Jared's opinion.

Kongol cut the entire arm off in one strike. "Final Burst!" Dart shouted, before tearing a hole through the Virage's head, causing it to fall.

"I summon the White Silver Dragon!" A bright light appeared, and before Miranda, The White Silver Dragon appeared, and fired a rainbow colored beam, that outright obliterated the Virage. Everyone looked at her, and saw she was _not_ happy. "Let's just get going you idiots." Her voice didn't reflect the insult. She spoke as if it was a term of endearment. They continued, but this time, they walked.

It wasn't long until they found 'Zieg' who turned around.

"So, you made it." He said, turning from Shana, who was in a cocoon of Mana, that Jared had determined would be unbreachable. He vaguely noticed the tentacles trying to pull her in. She was holding on, but she would be absorbed within 30 minutes.

"Guys, we've got 30 minutes. We need to take him out by then." Jared told them, without letting them be heard by 'Zieg'.

They all nodded, and drew their weapons. As they were about to fight, Zieg chuckled. Then the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit left Dart before moving over towards Zieg, who transformed. "Even possessed... I don't believe it." Dart was in shock. Even though he was told about this, he wasn't expecting it to be true.

"Surprised? You never knew I was the previous wielder, did you Dart?"

"Oh, I knew." Dart replied, his sword out. "Then again, my _father_ was a noble idiot. You _aren't_ noble. You're not my father." His face hardened.

"You are nothing without the Dragoon Spirit!" Dart charged forward first, meeting his supposed father in a locked battle of the swords. Their styles met with each hit.

'Zieg's style was eerily similar to his own. As a Dragoon, they were identical. He knew his own weaknesses, and _that's_ how he managed to counter each strike. _'training to defeat Jared was more effective than I thought.'_ Dart was thinking. Apparently, trying to surpass Jared was a much better goal. He _knew_ that Jared could find a single opening, and take you out, no matter how small the window, or how fast the strike. He could find a counter, and use it within milliseconds. For this reason, he had to find a way to counter the counters to his own style.

While finding the counters, he needed to know where he stood, and find his own weaknesses, and that could exploit them. Then he had to find how to counter those moves, and tie them in.

Each strike that 'Zieg' tried to use, Dart parried and sent another strike. 'Zieg' was confused. He was not supposed to be countering this effectively.

All other Dragoons just watched on, and didn't interrupt. Apparently, they saw this as a Father/Son thing. Haschel and Gehrich were not happy about it, but they held back. The endless strikes between them went on for a good 20 minutes before Haschel growled, and charged in. Gehrich followed shortly, and they _both_ landed a punch on the confused and unprepared 'Zieg'.

"What the devil?" 'Zieg' questioned.

"I think that's our cue, guys." Jared pointed out.

"Don't interfere!" Dart shouted. "This has to be done by ME! I owe it to my mother!"

"I owe her myself!" Gehrich retorted.

"She's my daughter, and I swore I would either set him straight or take him out!" Haschel added.

"You're not the only one that has to do this! We're involved in this just as much as you are!" Gehrich retorted.

Miranda let an arrow fly. "You're our friend and leader."

Albert went Dragoon, and charged. "If something involves you, it involves us all!"

Meru followed suit. "You showed me what it meant to be human. I gotta repay the favor!"

Rose went Dragoon as well. "Zieg must be stopped. I know him well enough, that we can't turn him back if he makes a choice."

Kongol "You and Jared save Kongol. Kongol pays debt."

Jared and Psycho looked at each other, shrugged, then looked at Dart. "We followed you this far. We're sticking by you until the end!" They spoke in unison.

All Dragoons charged, 'Zieg' finally seeing he was outmatched. But it wasn't much longer. After 5 minutes he flew back a bit, and held his arms up. "You're too late!" Zieg's body fell down, and an apparition that was unable to be defined was still there, as Shana was about to be pulled in, he pulled her away with magic, and went into the newfound hole.

The much larger barrier came down, and Jared's eyes narrowed. "So, you're going to play this game, huh?" Just then, he felt Lloyd, who charged the new body. It appeared as though it really _was_ Melbu. Rose was checking on Zieg. He was still alive!

Dart was checking on Shana. She was okay, before glaring at the new form of Melbu. "You're going to pay for this..." Just then Lloyd got speared with a small red beam, causing him to fall.

"Fool... No mere mortal can stand against a god!" Melbu shouted.

Just then, the Spirit of the Divine Dragoon shined and went towards Dart, who then transformed, gaining his third boost. **_"Take him out. He is a disgrace. That man is no god."_**Dart heard

"Wait." Jared said. "Leave him to me."

"Are you crazy?!" Psycho shouted.

Jared glanced at her. "All I have to do is hold him off until you all are a safe distance out. But if I'm going out, I'm taking this bastard with me!"

Dart stared at him. "You expect us to stay back while you sacrifice yourself?"

"No. I want you to get away from here in case my plan fails. If I fail, you all will have to beat him back and kill him. Take Shana, Zieg and Lloyd and get out of here. I'll hold him off until I can't sense you." He pointed the gatling on his arm at the beast. "Then I'm going through with my original plan. If it fails, then It falls to you."

Dart then realized he had something up his sleeve. He picked up Shana. "Let's go, guys."

"You're not serious are you?!" Haschel questioned. Then he saw Dart's face. It was the one _he_ used when he realized something he didn't like. "He has a secret weapon doesn't he?" Dart just nodded, before flying off with Shana in his hands. The other Dragoons looked at Jared, before Meru picked up Lloyd and flew out of there. Rose took Zieg, and brought him out. Psycho was the only one that was left behind, and she was looking at him.

"What do you have?"

Jared pulled out the bomb. Psycho's eyes widened. "That won't be enough."

"I packed 3 million joules of energy, into a space meant for 10 joules. The compression is that high. When the timer goes off... it will all be released. Theoretically, at least. I've made explosives, but not bombs at this level. I don't know if it'll work. If it doesn't... you get the idea. Now go."

Psycho nodded after a few seconds, and flew off.

"Now, it's just you and me, Melbu." Jared stated, his voice cold and emotionless.

"You are foolish. At least they were smart to run."

"They ran because I told them to." Jared replied, his voice still emotionless.

"You are even more foolish than I thought. And here Zieg had thought you could be better than him. Apparently not!" The tentacles charged, which he dodged, and severed them, in one go.

"Piece of advice: Know your enemy. You know quite a bit about me, but nowhere _near_ everything. I _knew_ what you did from the get go. I _knew_ you were going to do this. Once my location was confirmed, I've been working to counter _everything_ you could possibly do. How do you think I stayed off your radar? I _knew _what you were going for. I was planning on blowing up your new body."

"You can't possibly do that! I am a god!"

"No, you're just a mortal that has the body of a god." Jared replied. "Besides, there's something above the gods. A separate breed of warriors. And I'm not talking about Dragoons. And guess what? There's currently 3 of us here in Endiness. Two of them just left."

"You lie!"

He pointed out his hand. "Behold the power of another Dimension! SPARK PLASMA!" several dark purple beams scattered and hit Melbu immediately. "Tempest!" the winds charged and buffeted him, before Jared sent a wave of Dark Mana at him. "Dark slash!" _'Reaper?'_

"_Got it!"_

"Astral Drain!" He through it and it pieced the main body behind Melbu, paralyzing him, as it took a lot of energy from him. "AHHH!" Jared then felt the Energy taken revitalize him.

"You... You FOOL!" He was about to transform, when Jared started the countdown on the bomb, ready to drop it at a moments notice.

As the transformation was completed, Jared found a single spot filled with shadows. "Shadow Flare!" A blast of darkness appeared. _'Alright. I've got 4 minutes. Got to make them count!'_

"Tri blast!" He shouted, firing the attack from the Gatling.

He charged, before calling out something else. "Double Tool C&D!" His right hand changed into a Drill, Reaper vanishing, while the left hand turned into a circular saw with the Gatling right over one side of it.

Melbu didn't get much farther, as every time he was about to strike wit his plasma blades, Jared dodged, and countered. He tried sucking in Jared, but failed when it was found out that it was merely a doppelganger made of Lightning which paralyzed him, while Jared dealt a lot more damage. Then he noticed something. _'10 seconds! Gotta jet!'_ He charged straight for the Shadow, right as the Paralysis wore off. "Trying to run? As if I'd let you!" Melbu roared, before he heard a loud beep, which stopped him. "What the..." With that, Jared made it to the Shadow, and there was a massive explosion as he vanished into the shadow.

-with the others-

Everyone was on a ridge far away from the Moon That Never Sets and the Divine Tree, when the explosion went off. This brought _all_ of their attentions, and they prepared for a fight. The Blast encased the entire Moon instantly, and most of the Divine Tree was taken in by the initial blast as well. Psycho's jaw dropped slightly. "No... way..."

"What could he have that does _that_?" Miranda asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know, but... Now I see he had a point." Dart said. "If we were there, he couldn't use it, in fear for us."

Psycho then closed her eyes and tried to sense any life in there, as all Virage had started to fall, and dissolve, aside from one, which stopped right in front of them, looking at Shana, who was waking up. Everyone was ready to strike it down, but Shana saw this and spoke. "Wait!" her voice was weakened, but loud enough for them to hear.

"but Shana..."

"He came to talk." Shana told them, surprising them all.

Shana then listened, as the Virage spoke to her telepathically. "Are you sure?" The Virage gave a motion meaning yes to everyone. "But if you do..." Another message. "But then you'll die..."

"_I know, but if it's for you, I'll do it... Mother."_ the Virage spoke. _Everyone_ heard this.

Shana just looked torn. "What is this thing telling you?"

"Zieg is about ready to die. He won't make it another day. There's just not enough left of his soul to live much longer than that." Shana replied, sadly. "He wishes to help by using his own to rebuild Zieg's, alongside the Red-Eye Dragon."

Dart's eyes widened, before looking at the Virage. "Are you serious?!"

The Virage nodded. Dart looked at Shana. "Shana... please..."

"but Dart..." She was about to try and convince him to reconsider when she saw his eyes. The pain, and hope. She looked at the Virage, and nodded, sadness in her features.

"_I am sorry mother, but if I don't go out like this, it'll be with the destruction of the Moon. I'd rather help you than go out for no reason."_ the Virage stated, as he glowed, and dissolved into sparkles, that went into the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit, and then covered Zieg's body.

Dart and Shana ran to the body, and checked it over. Dart recognized something, and yelled over his shoulder. "Miranda! We need your help to stabilize him! Use the White Silver Dragoon Spirit!"

She came up and held it up, resonating it with that of the Red Eye Dragon. The others held theirs up too to help out. The bright light turned a Deep Red, which burned for a good 120 seconds. After which, it died down, leaving an unconscious Zieg. Dart, Shana and Miranda check him out, and found out for sure. He was stable.

Psycho did the Soul Check. "It's done... He's fine." She sighed. "But... I can't sense Jared."

"So... he went out with a bang..." Rose choked a sob back. Dart put a hand on her shoulder. "He's not dead. I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?!" She glared at him. Still, there was no threat in it, due to the tears brimming at her eyes. "Fast he may be, but not even HE can outrun this!"

"Because if I don't believe, then he's _already_ lost." Dart retorted calmly. "Maybe he had something in reserve for this very moment?" He looked at Psycho. "You're a Guardian like he is. Is there anything that he could possibly be able to use for an instant getaway?"

"A few, but none that I know he's learned. I still don't know his personal abilities though, so I couldn't tell you for sure. I'd ask Samantha about that, or even Nizam. I don't know the answer, but they might. I wouldn't put it past him to _not_ use it until this point, unless in secret."

They all nodded, and started to fly towards Deningrad, which was still ruined.

-Meanwhile, in Bale-

A single knight was grumbling, while walking into the basement of Indel's Castle. Once he got there, his curses stopped at the sight of something that _definitely_ wasn't supposed to be there. His eyes widened underneath his helmet, and ran up to the person, checking for a pulse. The injuries were far from severe, not much more than a few bruises, and maybe a fractured bone or two, but nothing serious. Then there was the burn marks on the man's back.

It was after the knight noticed this that he _recognized_ the armor. "No way..." He pulled the guy up, and brought him up the stairs, up to the main level, which earned a few looks of confusion, before recognition set in. "Let Minister Noish know. The White Shadow is here, and he's injured." The Knight got out, as he took Jared to a bed on that floor, and set him in it. Noish walked in a few minutes later. "Get the doctors in here, now!" Noish commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Minister Noish! There has been an Explosion to the Northwest!"

"Another Invasion?" Noish questioned.

"We don't think so. It's too far out. It seems to have originated to the west of Tiberoa, sir."

"West of Tiberoa... Hmm. I see. Send a message through a Carrier Pigeon. Tell the Queen there that the White Shadow is here. He's injured, but alive." A doctor came in, and started to look at Jared. "Doctor?"

"He'll be fine with a few days of rest. There's not much to be done about it, just a few bruises, no broken bones, a few burn marks, as if it was coming from underneath him, but nothing is so bad that it won't heal. I'd say that he'd be fine within 9 days if he rests."

Noish looked at the Knight. "Put that in the message as well."

"Yes sir!" The Knight went out of the room to carry out the order.

It took 4 days for the message to reach Deningrad, where Theresa was currently trying to calm down Claire, Dart, and Shana, while Zieg was trying to comfort Rose.

However, it wasn't until today that General Barona ran into the room that the group was in. "Wait a minute! Jared could still be alive!" She shouted, earning everyone's attention.

"What makes you think _that_?" Theresa questioned. "If this is a lie, General..."

"It's because I hadn't remembered it until now." she replied.

Everyone was confused. "He has been able to take things through shadows, and not just through his Mechanical summon. It's a type of Shadow Portal. If he had gotten to a Shadow before the blast reached him and went through..."

"He could be anywhere on the continent..." Rose breathed out, now in shock.

"Rose?"

"I have to go. I have to find him!" She tried to get up, but Zieg stopped her.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. If he's alive, wouldn't he come back here as soon as he could?"

Another Knight came in, with a message. "Your Majesty, there's a Letter from Indel's Castle in Serdio."

This earned her attention. "Let me see it."

All Dragoons present were confused. "Albert couldn't have gotten back there before it was sent. Even if he went by air, it wouldn't have mattered."

Theresa's eyes widened, before looking at Barona. "General, you're right. He _is_ alive." This earned everyone's attention. "He's in Bale, right now. Apparently, this was written four days ago, and he was unconscious. A few burn marks, but nothing serious. He's alive, and will recover within 9 days from when it was written."

"That means..." Rose trailed off.

"I'll go." Barona said. "I can bring him back with Paku. It'll be easy compared to the hell this world just went through."

Everyone looked at her and nodded their agreement. Shana then had a question. "Dart, I've been wondering something."

This earned his attention. "Are you planning to go back to Seles?"

"Actually, since I agree that Neet shouldn't be rebuilt, out of respect for everyone that died that day, I'd have to say yes. You're welcome to come along if you want, but you have actual family here." Dart answered. "Why?"

"Well, if you were going to go down there, then so am I." She said.

Dart sighed. "Shana... I keep telling you this. You're more of a sister to me than a lover."

"Oh come on!" She tilted her head to lay on his shoulder. "Really? All these years, and I'm _still_ a sister?"

Everyone just looked at them, trying not to laugh. Dart just looked her in the eye, and saw the silver lining in them. "Tsuki, get back in the bow, and let Shana back out." 'Shana' then pouted, grabbed the bow and the Silver lining disappear. "Seriously, Shana, I think she does that just to mess with people's heads." He shook his head.

She shrugged. "Keeps people on their toes. Besides, when done right, you can effectively confuse people. I held two conversations with Melbu like that. It was fun."

"Gotta say you were annoying as hell." Zieg admitted. "But the fact that Melbu had to listen to it as well was good. I _knew_ he was getting pissed at being annoyed to high hell, and that's why I was rooting for you during that."

"That was the idea." Shana smiled at him.

Zieg gave her a thumbs up. "And a damn good one. It got me back, after all. If not for that, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Thank Jared. He's the one that told me what to say, and every possible reply." She replied. "And now I know why he likes messing with people's heads. It's fun to see them so disturbed." Dart saw the eyes. "No, Dart, we didn't switch again. I learned a little too much from Tsuki, thank you very much."

"How did you..."

"Meru told me." She replied.

"Either way, your Majesty?" Barona continued.

"Permission granted, General." Theresa stated. "And when he's good, smack him one for worrying us."

"Is that an order?"

"Maybe." Theresa had to smile.

Barona returned the smile, bowed, and left.

She managed to find Paku, even in the mess that was a rebuilding Deningrad. "Paku, Jared's been found."

This earned Paku's attention quickly. **Where is he?**

"You and I are going to Bale in Serdio to get him. I'm pretty sure that's something you'd want." Barona stated. "I've got the go already. I'm ready to go when you are."

Paku then lowered his neck. **Then get on, and hold on tight. There are two rough patches. Place your hands on them and use Mana to stick. It's not a spell, but that's where he always holds when I go Supersonic.**

Barona quickly found them, and did so. "Got them."

**Just hope you don't stop the Mana. Otherwise, you'll fall off.** Paku then jumped and then flew straight for Bale, disappearing in a Sonic Boom that everyone in the area saw.

It really only took a few seconds for them to appear over Bale, and they landed right outside Indel's Castle, before seeing that Albert was just getting back. "General Barona?"

"King Albert. We just got word about Jared being found in your castle. I came with Paku as soon as I heard." Barona replied, looking at Paku. "I've never gone so fast before. I mean it took, what? 10 seconds?"

**6 seconds. Yeah, I'm that fast.** Paku boasted.

Albert's eyes were wide. He didn't say a word, before running into the castle, and found a knight. "Where is he?" He asked, actually surprised.

"Your Majesty!" The Knight immediately recognized him. "If you're talking about the White Shadow, he's in that room over there." The Knight pointed, Albert ran straight into the room, and Barona walked in as he went in. Barona looked at the Knight. "White Shadow is in there?" She pointed to the room, and got a nod. "Thank you. Queen Theresa is quite worried about him." She walked into the room, and saw that Albert was talking to him.

"So, Jared. Why haven't you come back?"

"Haven't healed yet. They had to strap me down yesterday. No moving until the nine days are up. Fucking doctor..." He grumbled. She just shook her head, before looking at Albert. "You mind if I talk with him alone?"

"Go ahead. I have to see Noish, anyway. Glad to see you're alive Jared." Albert said, before getting up and leaving.

After the door closed, Barona looked back at Jared. "You do realize that Rose was bawling her eyes out after what you did, right?"

"And here I thought she was the total badass in this world." Jared mused. "Guess we all have points of weakness."

"You know, I can make it so you have _another _injury so you actually _will_ stay put." Barona suggested.

"Wait, don't be too hasty..." Jared gulped seeing her face as "business" and not "Pleasure".

"Nothing Personal, Jared. Orders are Orders."

_'I knew it.'_ He thought, before being hit over the head with a Frying pan, and promptly conking out.

She then released him and brought him out of the place, not being seen. Of course, she was bending the light around both of them, and went outside, where Paku was and she put him on the wings. "Let's go big guy. You think he..." Jared was covered by a blanket of Shadow and Lightning, like an adhesive strip that stuck him to Paku's back in between the wings. A Knight ran out. "Tell Albert he'll be fine. We've got better healers in Millie Seseau." Paku jumped up, and flew off, disappearing in a sonic boom. Albert saw the whole thing from the balcony and smirked. _'Can't say I didn't see this coming. Let's see... Frying pan, untie him, bend the light around them, strap him on, and head out. If that were anyone BUT his wife, then I would think she'd have to marry him.'_

"_Albert, we're not married."_ He heard Jared's voice. _"And for the record, the only reason we AREN'T is because I knew I'd have to leave some day. A Month after all reconstruction from our Dragoon Adventures is when I'll leave. Seles is being rebuilt, I'd wager, so is Deningrad, but I'm not sure about Neet. It's Dart's call."_

"_Jared... aren't you unconscious?"_

"_Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to you through Telepathy. Hell I could with any of the Dragoons because of the Law of Resonance."_

"_Then why didn't you tell them you were okay?"_

"_Meru found the message enroute, so when I went to tell her, she told me about it. Decided to wait, though probably not a good idea. Now once I see all the ones that are in the area we land, presumably Deningrad, I'll let those NOT there, know. I'd say Kongol is the only one that wouldn't know. Everyone else decided to stick to Millie Seseau to figure things out. Dart, his parents, Shana, Rose, Psycho already left. Said she did what she had to and just vanished through a portal. Miranda is a given. Haschel told his village, once the world was safe he wouldn't return. He's with Dart and the others, most likely. Of course that's just my guess, and not an actual fact."_

The silence, even in their minds was deafening. _"It's insane how you're able to do that. How did you know?"_

"_The powers of deduction are more than they appear, my friend. My entire plan went through. The whole "I'm gonna get out through the shadows" point was a given. It's how I knew I'd survive. The shadows accept those who let them in, and don't judge them. I let them embrace me, and I returned said embrace, allowing me to go through. I promptly thanked them yesterday. They had my back when I needed it most, after all."_

"_By the way, I never asked about the whole "Look at your man" bit thing back at the tower. I'm curious. What is it?"_ Just then, Albert got images flowing through his head. (See: youtube watch?v=RZWcaYs_tDU)

After they finished, Jared spoke again. _"That's the whole thing. Ran it as a video back on my Earth."_

"_Huh... And you did that with a fake?"_

"_Of course. I keep telling you guys, that I may be Insane, but I'm NOT stupid."_

"_Jared... You ARE Insane."_

"_Doesn't mean I'm stupid."_

"_Never said that."_

"_Good, cause that would be bad."_

"_How bad?"_

"_I'd have to kill you."_

"_... That's bad."_

"_Indeed it is."_ The silence that followed was broken by a laugh both mentally and physically.

"_That right there is actually the end of something called "Thwartin' my plans" By Team Four Star, starring Vegeta. Same guy that threw the Dragonball."_

"_You're Insane, and proud of it. Guess I'd have to be to be friends with you."_

"_You don't have to be. You just choose to be."_ Albert could literally _feel_ Jared Smirking at that. _"I'm gonna call you later. See ya!"_

_'One day I'm gonna ask why he does that.'_ Albert thought.

The repairs in Deningrad took 3 months, Seles took 2 more months, though Hellena wasn't rebuilt. Dart, Shana, Zieg, Claire, and Haschel went to live in Seles. Haschel had also begun to teach Jared a bit of the Rogue Style, until he had to leave. Claire and Gehrich helped out when they could, but Jared was a much faster learner then any of them.

Though he took a little less than a year to become adept in most weapons, learning to use Haschel's style of Martial Arts wasn't as easy. After he got to the Intermediate Level, Haschel had stopped teaching him. Claire knew why, as well.

Jared didn't bother to ask, as he already knew. He learned all that can be taught. At this point, it had taken 14 months, and he was packing up, ready to go.

All 8 of the Dragoons were present at the Memorial Stone in Neet. Squad 8, Mark, and Queen Theresa were there as well.

"I'll miss ya, pops!" Mark told him.

"Out of everyone, I'll miss you the most." Jared said, crouching before his son. "Take care of your mother, and baby sister for me, okay?"

Mark nodded. Jared got up and looked at Rose. "Rose..."

"You don't need to say anything. I know you don't like me like that, but it was worth a shot."

Jared nodded, before looking at the Feld family, including Shana who looked to be pregnant. "Good luck with the child, you two."

They smiled at that. "Thanks. We'll probably need it." Dart replied, holding out a hand, which Jared shook. "You will with what I can sense coming from it. It's a DG, and I can tell the little brat is gonna be powerful."

"Aren't all Dragoons?" Shana questioned.

"Who said anything about Dragoons?" Jared hid his smirk at the implications, which they _both_ got out of it.

"You don't mean..." Shana's eyes were wide.

Dart just blinked, before looking at General Barona. "Any tips?"

"Yeah. I can write them out if you want." She replied.

"That would be appreciated."

"Claire, Zieg, good luck you two." They both nodded, not really knowing him that well.

He looked at Miranda, Luanna, and Theresa. "Thanks for helping me when I needed it. I appreciate everything you've done, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Theresa. If you ever wish to return, you've got a home in Millie Seseau."

He looked at Albert and Emille, who were recently married. "Glad to see you both are in good form."

"I owe it to you, Jared. I must also thank you for your help on the Wedding." Emille stated.

"I do have a question though." Jared nodded to Albert for the go ahead. "Why do you mess with people's minds?"

"Because it's fun to see their reaction when they realize that not everything is as it seems... aside from the fact that they can't find a perfect counter to what I say. The only one that's ever been able to do that is Mark. Close as I am to Sam, if she can't out wit me like that when I actually _try_, and she can't, sorry but no marriage." He looked at her, and saw it. "Besides, she's got maybe 4 years on her Life Clock left. After that, Mark's gonna have to take care of his little sister, and teach her what needs to be learned."

He looked back at Albert, before whispering. "Between you and me, Shana is probably a Guardian herself. As to why when she wasn't before, I have no idea. Her unborn child is a definite, though. Shana, not so much."

Albert nodded. "Good to know. I wish you luck."

He turned to look at Meru and Kongol, along with Meru's Fiance, Guaraha. "Good luck with your life Meru. And if you raise hell, make sure to do it in a place that _isn't_ near any bystanders, please?"

"Aww... No fun?"

"Fun doesn't get people hurt, Meru." Jared stated. "Kongol, you glad you took in the Insanity?"

"Kongol glad. Kongol not regret a thing. If Kongol must choose over again, Kongol not change choice."

Jared just gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck." He then walked next to Paku. "Ready to go, bud?"

**You know it.**

Jared looked at the others, and saluted them. "May Insanity be with you for all time." A portal appeared beneath Jared and Paku, before drawing them in. They all saw the sad smile on his face, knowing he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

-Void-

Jared and Paku had found themselves in a completely Void. There was nothing in sight. No movements, no nothing. "Paku?"

**I got nothing.**

A Floating Rock with a single eye appeared in front of them. _"Ah, Jared. You have arrived."_

Jared saw this, as did Paku, but Paku registered something that Jared seemed to ignore, as evidenced by the roar. "Paku, stop."

**Jared...**

"You are the Wise One, from Weyard, are you not?"

"_I am not surprised you know of me, Guardian from the Prime Realm."_ The rock told them, without lips.

"Prime Realm?" Jared was confused for a second. "Wait, do you mean that the one I come from is really where the majority of these other worlds come from? Ideas from the people in my world?"

"_That is correct, young Guardian."_

Jared crossed his arms. "I see. I take it the Gods of each realm know of the Prime Realm, and probably that I'm from it?"

"_You're taking this quite calmly."_

"Hello? I just spent 22 years in what I thought was just a game when I first encountered it. I took on a Mortal with a God's body, I had to outwit an opponent that, under normal circumstances, should've been impossible, and finally find out why I was an outcast back home. I mean, I'm 44 years old now, and I haven't age a day since I was 22. After a while, things just stop bothering you that much." Jared shrugged. "So, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"_Yes, in fact, there is. You are naturally a Jupiter Adept, that much is true. However, your Psynergetic capabilities are far from mastered."_

"I gather that much. I mean, I've only got Whirlwind, Plasma, Storm Ray, Boon, and the Healing Wind series mastered. I've got nothing else, aside from Mind Read, Reveal, Foresight, and Memory Transfer. Everything else I haven't been able to learn."

"_Ah, but what you don't know is, you are different from most Adepts."_

"You lost me."

Paku just looked on in Confusion.

"_You see, I interfered at your birth. You would've had Psynergy no matter what. However, what I did, was not just give you access to Psynergy, but the four Main Branches of Psynergy: Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. The only one whose Natural Abilities you shall gain, however, is from Jupiter. That is what separates you from the other Adepts. You also have the ability to learn the Umbra Psynergy, but to learn from the Tuaparang, is not a good idea at the moment."_

Jared just looked slightly surprised. "You know, that's a curveball I didn't see coming." He uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "I guess that's what I get for going on a Game."

"_Actually, you're the only one that has this gift. It is because I granted it to you. Those that obtain it naturally can only train in one, and it is the one most like their mind. If I grant them another set, it is because I find them worthy of it from the get go. Usually, this only happens with Dimensional Guardians. Train hard. Learn to master each branch of Psynergy. I intend to drop you in Lemuria. Pick up a boat from there once they teach you what they can. You're 40 years before the game, to be honest. Good luck, and god speed."_

Jared just looked the Rock in the eye, and nodded. "Thank you. But, if I may ask, do you know who my father was?"

"_He was a Shadowwind such as yourself. He died a week after you were born, and his body left no trace. To my knowledge, his soul has simply vanished, instead of passing on. Funny thing about him, though? He was also a Demigod from the world reminiscent of the Percy Jackson book in the Prime Realm. Thousands of years ago."_

"So, I'm only a Quarter God blood... I see. And with what Soa told me, It's probably Athena."

"_You are correct. Keep with the Shadowwind as your surname. It is rightfully yours, as it was your father's."_

"That makes me feel better. Now I know I'm not just ripping it off from a Nickname." Jared paused. "if I'm forty years before the game, does that mean Kraden is the only one around?"

"_Babi, the ruler of Tolbi is still alive. Other than that, no one from the games in the Prime Realm have been born yet. Even Saturos and Menardi. But do not warn anyone about it. Find the passage. I will meet you in Sol Sanctum, the Star Chamber, when you are done. As such, leave Vale, which IS standing, until you are ready to go. Meaning: You have mastered the Four Psynergy Disciplines."_

"Will do." Jared saluted the rock like he would in Endiness. "I will see you then, and work on my own plan when I can as well."

"_Then get moving."_ Jared and Paku glowed and left the Void.

"_I look forward to seeing you at your best, Jared. Good luck."_

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Alright! Book 1 is finally done!

For those of you who wish to know what's going to happen next, you'll have to wait for the sequel!

See ya next time on DIMENSIONAL GUARDIAN!

Summary

Book 1: Dragoon

A Gunsmith finds himself in a world that he previously thought was a game, finds out he can pretty much become all powerful, and now has to use that power to save a world. As a Knight he learned. As a Dragoon, he learned even more. With Paku, his physical ability increased. As he continued, he found more truths that completely have him rethink his life and agenda. Having experience hiding himself, he does what he has to, to save who he can. His Story has begun, whether he likes it or not.

Book 2: Unknown (to you)

Jared has found himself in another world after training himself to use Psynergy to the utmost. Paku decides to stay hidden for the most part while here, and beat the ever loving shit out of the local monsters.

That's all I'm telling ya on this!

I RUN THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!

… On Tuesdays 0600-2100 hours, and Saturdays 0930-2330.

Seriously, those are my shifts.

ALL HAIL INSANITY!

For Insanity has brought me the truth.

ALL HAIL THE LOG!

For the Log has saved me more than once.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
